Blake's Moemon Adventure
by Espeon of Shadows
Summary: Blake Hilbert begins his journey of discovery out into the world of moemon, where he will meet new friends, new rivals, new dangers, and new moemon as he battles his way to where his older brother awaits him at the top.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here's my new story, Moemon Adventure Unova! With the release of this story and the attempt to make daily updates, Aurore's story will only be updated about once a week, but that's nothing new. Anyways, read on and enjoy, everyone!

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 1

* * *

Kanone Hilbert. An excellent trainer, known as a prodigy among his peers. He has collected the strongest of the strong moemon, and is a trainer among trainers. He and his Samurott took the world of Unova by storm, and-

Wait, wait, that's not my story. THIS is my story.

My name is Blake Hilbert. My older brother, Kanone, has been known as the strongest trainer in Unova. He's strong, so strong that no one even looks at me. It's said that he has the skill to defeat any trainer and the skills to seduce any woman. No one even looks at me or expects anything from me. But that's all gonna change. I'll become a trainer that can surpass my brother, just you watch!

"Alright Cheren, let me see what you got!" A sixteen year old boy said, holding aloft a baseball bat. He had messy brown hair held down by a white and red hat, and wore a blue jacket over a whiteblack shirt and black jeans. He had shining brown eyes, and a confident smirk.

"If that's what you want Blake, that's what you'll get!" The other boy of the trio said, his glasses shining. He had black hair with an ahoge, and an open blue jacket over a white and red shirt, with black pants. He had shiny black eyes hidden behind glasses, and a confident smirk.

"Um, guys…" The only girl of the trio said, fidgeting. She was standing at the edge of the forest, holding a leather baseball glove. She wore a white dress with an orange blouse, and had ruffled blonde hair held down by a green hat, with green eyes.

"Bianca, just make sure to catch my super swing!" Blake said, smiling confidently.

"You think so?" Cheren said, holding the baseball out. "Cheren… SUPER SHOT!"

Cheren shot the ball at Blake like a bullet. Blake swung the bat with all his might, as Bianca tried desperately to hold up the glove.

The bat collided with the ball, creating a shockwave of sound. The ball shot forwards past Cheren, the force of the hit knocking Bianca's hat off as it shot into the trees.

"Aw yeah!" Blake said, throwing his fist up victoriously. "Home run!"

CRASH! A sound that sounded like glass shattering rang out from the forest.

"I think you hit someone's house…" Blake said, smirking.

"Whoa, why the hell are you trying to pin this on me?" Cheren exclaimed. "YOU hit the ball! It's your fault."

"…" Blake said, staring at Cheren. "…I don't see what you're trying to say."

"Gaah!" Cheren exclaimed, holding onto the sides of his head. "You are so irritating!"

"…" Blake said, staring at Cheren. "…I don't see what you're trying to say."

"Okay, that's it." Cheren said, walking towards Blake.

"Guys, let's all just go together?" Bianca suggested, breaking the two up.

"Fine…" Cheren sighed. The three of them moved towards the forest, Blake leading the pack with Cheren following at his heels, Bianca trailing back behind the two, looking around nervously.

"This forest is kind of creepy, guys…" Bianca said, fidgeting, her eyes darting among the trees. The trees branches jutted out across the sky, their leaves blocking out the sunlight like a canvas stretched above our heads, leaving little to no light.

"Is that what our ball hit?" Blake asked, pointing at the dilapidated trailer in front of us. The trailer might have been colored at one point, but had degenerated into a pure rust color, looking as though it could fall apart with the lightest touch. The windows were dusty, and most of them were cracked if not completely broken. Although, that might have been because of Blake's super swing.

Blake cautiously walked up to the trailer and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he turned and walked back to Cheren and Bianca.

"Alright, guess no one's home!" Blake said, smiling. "We should get back…"

"Of course no one's home!" Cheren said, face palming. "You think people can actually live there?"

"…No?" Blake asked, turning his head to the side.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Cheren said, face palming. "No one lives there, you idiot! It's just an abandoned trailer. Now get our ball!"

"Fine…" Blake grumbled, walking into the trailer. He opened the door with a creak, and peaked his head inside. He almost sneezed at the amount of dust inside of the trailer, but he caught himself just in time. The trailer actually looked relatively livable, except for the fact that everything in the trailer was covered by an incredible amount of dust. Blake looked around, unable to really make out anything, there was a large object pushed up against the wall that might have been a fridge or a shelf of some kind, though Blake was sure that the trailer had no electricity. However, something on the table caught Blake's eye.

"Hey, Bianca, Cheren, come in here!" Blake shouted, sticking his head out the window.

"What is it?" Cheren asked, frowning.

"It's… it's really cool! Come here, you've gotta see this!" Blake said excitedly. "Come on you guys!"

"We might as well go see what that idiot's gotten so excited about…" Cheren grumbled, walking towards the trailer.

"What do you think it could be?" Bianca asked, her eyes shining in anticipation.

"So, what's this discovery?" Cheren asked, frowning, he and Bianca arriving inside the trailer. With the three of them there, it was starting to get rather cramped.

"Look!" Blake said, pointing at the table in front of him. It was a small table, but sitting on it were three pristine moeballs, almost shining in the dark and dusty trailer.

"Moeballs?" Bianca asked excitedly, staring at the spheres.

"How long do you think these have been here?" Blake asked, staring down at them eagerly.

"I'd say they've been left here pretty recently." Cheren said, eyeing them suspiciously. "They're the only things in this trailer that aren't covered in dust- Blake, put that down!"

"What?" Blake asked, having taken one of the moeballs off the table. "You said it yourself, no one lives here. If no one lives here, then these don't belong to anyone. And if they don't belong to anyone, then I can take them."

"Yeah, but…" Cheren said, frowning. "Are you just gonna take them all by yourself?"

"No, of course not!" Blake said, smiling. "There's three of them, so one for each of us!"

"Yay! My first moemon!" Bianca said excitedly, grabbing one of the two remaining balls.

"So, Cheren, you want it?" Blake said, picking up the last of the balls, holding it out to Cheren. "You don't want me and Bianca to get ahead of you, do you?"

"…" Cheren said, frowning. "Alright, I'll take it."

Cheren grabbed the moeball, and stared at it.

"So, what moemon do you think are inside of these?" Cheren asked suspiciously.

"Only one way to find out!" Bianca said cheerfully, pressing the button on her moeball. The moeball began shining with a white light, and a moemon emerged from it. She wore a one piece light blue swimsuit with fins on the shoulders and had white hair down to her neck, as well as blue ears on the top of her head and a tan shell on the front of her bathing suit. She had bright blue eyes that matched her bright blue otter's tail, and a cheerful expression.

"Hello!" The moemon said, smiling cheerfully up at Bianca.

"Oh, you're so adorable!" Bianca gushed, her eyes at full gleam. She hugged the blue moemon tightly to her body, so tight that Blake and Cheren were afraid she'd strangle the poor thing.

"Alright, I might as well see." Cheren said, pressing the button on his moeball. The moemon that emerged from it was an orange color. She wore an orange shirt and black bloomers with orange tights. She had orange hair that reached down to her neck, held in place by a black bandana with a gold line down the center. She had an adorable pig tail that ended in an orange sphere, and had bright red eyes that glowed with passion.

"…" Cheren said, staring at the moemon, who looked at him with an equally unsure look.

"I guess it's just me." Blake said, pressing the button on his moeball. A moemon emerged from his moeball in a flash of light as well, standing before him. The moemon wore a green dress like something nobility would wear. The green dress had a white front, ending just above the cleavage, the sides a bright green, the sleeves cut off to reveal the shoulders, with long fingerless gloves stretching up to the elbows. Her hair was a bright green and was brushed to the side, sticking up. Her eyes were a bright red, and she stared at Blake with utter contempt as her green tail swished from side to side, the leaf on the end of it a makeshift fan.

"What's with you?" The moemon asked, glaring at Blake. "You are such a pathetic human, it's unbelievable."

"Wait, why does mine have such a bad attitude?" Blake asked, frowning, Cheren snickering at him.

"What are you doing in my house?" A voice asked from behind the three of them as the trailer door slammed shut.

* * *

So, who could that be? And yes Kanone Hilbert is a character I took from a favorite manga of mine. Why? Cause he's that awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's another chapter! And how will Blake deal with his cute and emotional little Snivy?

001: Yeah, cause Snivy's one of my favorites!

aaronn98: Oh hello there. I cannot express my joy at your presence.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Damn straight.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 2

* * *

"Ah…" Blake said, shaking, staring at the man. The man was grungy and had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, and he wore a wrinkled brown jacket over a black shirt and faded brown pants. He had a tired and sad expression on his face, mostly reflected in his eyes. His hands were worn and wrinkled, and in the right hand he carried a sawed-off shotgun.

"Sorry!" Bianca exclaimed, shaking. "We… we accidently hit your window with a ball… and we went to get it… and we thought no one was home… and we saw the moeballs… and… and…"

"You took the moeballs?" The man asked, frowning.

"Yeah…" Bianca said, trembling.

"You opened um?" The man asked again.

"Yeah..." Blake said, nodding.

"Then take 'em. They're yours." The man said, frowning.

"What?" The green moemon asked, shocked. "Wait, you're just giving us over to these guys?"

"You're not mine." The man said, shrugging. "I found you three in the grass. Honestly, I'd bet these three'd be able to take care of you better than I'd be able to."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be with someone like him!" The moemon said angrily. "And you guys feel the same, right?"

"I don't care!" The orange moemon said cheerfully. "As long as I get to show off my strength and go on adventures, I don't care who my master is."

"Miss Bianca seems like a nice person…" The blue moemon said, smiling. "I think that going on a journey with her would be a lot of fun!"

"Well, I don't care." The green moemon said snidely. "Tepig, Oshawott, you two might be willing to settle for someone like them, but I'd never do that! There's no way I'll let some weak human rule over me!"

"Hey, what's your problem with me, anyway?" Blake asked, frowning.

"You're just a human!" The green moemon said, frowning. "Some human who just wound up getting stuck with me! There's no way I'm going to partner up with a human like you!"

_Stuck with me?_ Blake thought, smirking. _Well, I didn't want to have to use this, but…_

"Listen…" Blake said, frowning, a sincere expression on his face. "I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to do."

"What?" The green moemon asked, surprised.

"Still, your beauty is like nothing I've ever seen…" Blake said, grabbing her small hands with his. "From your strong will, the vibrant green of your hair, the way it combs to the side… from your beautiful red eyes to the beauty of your lips, the way your shoulders poke out of your dress… everything about you, I want to make you mine…"

The green moemon wasn't so much green anymore, her face flushed with a bright red hue, as she stared at Blake, stuttering.

"…That didn't make me happy at all!" The moemon exclaimed, her blush on full blast.

"Well, now that we've dispensed with the formalities, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." The man said, holding his shotgun up at Blake.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Blake said, grabbing the green moemon by the hand as the two rushed out of the house, followed by Bianca and Cheren and their moemon.

"Oh, crap, I forgot the baseball!" Blake said, stopping, turning around to go back to the trailer. This attempt was met with a shotgun blast over his head.

"…Never mind." Blake said, turning around, following his friends out of the woods. The six didn't stop running until they reached Blake's house, collapsing on his front porch.

"What… was up… with that guy?" Blake asked, panting.

"I don't know…" Bianca said, frowning. "But he was still pretty nice, giving these moemon to us."

"Yeah, and he said that they weren't his…" Blake said, frowning, sitting down on one of the chairs on the porch, stroking his chin. "So why did he give them to us?"

"Well, of course we're not his!" The green moemon exclaimed angrily. "He doesn't have any right to give us to anyone, so we're not yours either!"

"But I really want to go on an adventure with you." Blake said, his eyes shining anxiously, like a little puppy.

"…" The green moemon's mouth was open, taken aback. "W-well…" She turned her head away, blushing. "It-it's just… it took me off guard… and, well… I might be open to the idea, you know… if we're just like friends…"

_Work's every time…_ Blake though, turning his head away from her, smirking happily.

"Alright, so does that mean we can go on a journey?" The green moemon asked, blushing.

"Of course it does." Blake said, smiling happily. "Anyways, what moemon are you?"

"I'm a Snivy." She said, regaining her composure, but she was still a little happy and embarrassed, judging by how she was repeatedly brushing hair out of her face.

"A Snivy, huh?" Blake said, patting her head. "Anyways, I'm gonna name you… Tara."

"Tara, huh…" Snivy said, her voice trailing off.

"Yes…" Blake said, grasping the hand she was brushing hair off of her face. "An elegant and beautiful name, signifying the strength and power within you, and the beauty that lies within you, the inner predator… Everything about you signifies this name."

"Stop it!" Tara said, pushing him away. "Stop saying that stuff!"

"I'm sorry…" Blake said, frowning. "But these things… when I see someone as beautiful as you, I can't help but tell you the truth."

"Enough!" Tara said, her face on full blush as she turned away from Blake. "Stop it, geeze!"

"Alright, alright." Blake said, chuckling.

"Wow…" Cheren said, staring at Blake, smirking. "Not bad, Blake. Not bad."

"He's so cool…" Bianca said, her eyes shining.

"That… really hurts…" Cheren said, frowning.

"Alright, um, Cheren, Bianca, we're gonna head out now, okay?" Blake said, smiling.

"What?" Cheren asked, shocked. "Wait, I thought we were going to battle!"

"Cheren, why would I battle and risk my cute little Tara getting injured?" Blake asked, smiling, causing Tara to blush. "We have more important stuff to do. Come on, Tara."

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Tara exclaimed, frowning.

"Hold on, Blake." A young woman said, walking up to the group. She wore a white shirt that revealed her light cleavage and a tight green skirt that was way too short for someone her age. She had black hair that reached her neck, but styled above her head in a strange design that resembled a tail sticking off of her head.

"Oh, Professor Juniper." Blake said, smiling. "How nice to see you."

"Hello, Blake." Professor Juniper said, smiling. "How's your brother doing?"

"Don't know." Blake said, shrugging. "I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Well, I'm sure he's doing fine." Professor Juniper said, smiling. "Anyways, I'm here to give you three something."

"What?" Blake asked.

"Here." Professor Juniper said, handing Blake a black and red device.

"What's this?" Blake asked, frowning.

"It's a Moedex." Professor Juniper said, smiling. "You can use it to record data on moemon you've caught. Which reminds me. Your parents all wanted me to teach you how to catch moemon, so if you'll all come with me…"

"Professor, well, we kind of already have our moemon." Blake said, smiling sheepishly. "This is Tara, my Snivy."

"What?" Professor Juniper asked, surprised. "But where'd you kids get moemon?"

"Well…" Bianca started to speak, but Cheren interrupted her.

"We found them." Cheren answered, frowning. "We found them in the forest." Cheren shot a glance at Bianca and subtly shook his head to warn her to tell nothing.

"Yeah, that was it." Bianca said, rubbing her head sheepishly.

"I see." Professor Juniper said, smiling. "Well, since you've already managed to obtain such rare moemon,

**Moemon**: Snivy

**Name**: Tara

**Species**: Grass Snake Moemon

**Type**: Grass

**Current Level**: 5

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Snivy are herbivorous.

**Ability**: Overgrow

**Height**: 4'07"

**Weight**: 98.9lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Water, Ground, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Flying, Fire, Bug, Ice, and Poison

**Attacks**: Tackle, Leer, Grass Pledge

**Evolves into**: Servine (Lvl 17)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Snivy are incredibly arrogant and proud. At the same time, they are very needy and selfish. Because of this, they come off as rather bipolar. They are very selective when it comes to masters. If they have a master that they don't respect, then they will refuse to comply with their wishes. However, if they have a master that they do respect, then they will be incredibly loyal and needy of their master's attention.

"Aw, how cute." Blake said, smiling.

"Shut up!" Tara exclaimed, blushing. "Just… shut up!"

"Alright, I need to be going." Blake said, smiling. "Come on, Tara, let's get going!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Tara exclaimed angrily. However, when Blake started running from his house out down towards Route 1, she still followed loyally after him.

* * *

So, what's going to happen next? Well, stick around to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here's the first lemon of the story! It might seem a bit rushed, but I tried my best.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Oh yeah. Big time.

001: Yeah, it sucks.

Kiba Lord of Darkness: Yes. Yes he is. Trying out a new main character personality type.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 3

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Snivy asked, looking around Route 1. "This place is so cool!" Snivy looked around excitedly, seeing the trees and tall grass, with a river running in it. Snivy ran over to the riverbank and placed her hands in the water, bringing it up to her mouth.

"Bleh!" Snivy exclaimed, spitting salt water out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I probably should have told you, but this river connects to a lake a ways up, and back to an ocean." Blake explained, smiling. "So it might be best not to drink the water. You know, like don't drink yellow snow?"

"Snow?" Snivy asked, frowning. "What's snow?"

"You've never heard of snow?" Blake asked, resisting his urge to laugh. "That is so adorable..."

"I've heard of it!" Snivy said angrily. "It's just... I just forgot about it, that's all!"

"Right, you 'forgot' about the existence of snow?" Blake exclaimed. "Boy you really did spend most of your life in a cabin!"

"Shut up!" Snivy exclaimed. "Just... just shut up!"

"You know, you're really cute when you act like this." Blake said, smiling. "That's just another reason why I like you so much."

"Shut up!" Snivy exclaimed, blushing. "I… I'm not…"

"Ah ha ha ha!" Blake said, chuckling. "What, this wouldn't be the first time you've been out in the world, would it?"

"…Hmph, of course not!" Snivy said, turning her nose up. "I've been outside millions of times!"

"Okay, I believe you." Blake said, smiling.

"Don't patronize me!" Tara exclaimed angrily. "Geez, you're such a jerk!"

"I'm sorry…" Blake said, patting her head. "I can't help but say things like that… You're unbelievably beautiful when you're upset, and I just want to keep seeing you that way… I'm sorry."

"Well, I guess it's alright." Tara said, turning her head away. "Anyways, we need to get going."

"Alright, I guess." Blake said, smiling. "Still, I would like to make a pact with you before we reach the next town."

"What?" Tara exclaimed, shocked. "No way! There's no way that I'd make a pact with you!"

"Why not?" Blake asked, frowning. "I just… I just wanted to be one with you, so I could understand you better…"

"Oh…" Tara said, blushing. "Alright, I guess…" She moved in close to Blake, blushing, and puckered her lips, holding her face close to Blake's body.

"…What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"…Making a pact." Tara said, matter-of-factly. "...And just this once, okay?"

"…That's not making a pact." Blake said, chuckling in spite of himself.

"Huh? Then what does making a pact mean?" Tara asked, confused.

"Well…" Blake said, putting his hand on her ear, leaning in close.

"…What's 'sex'?" Tara asked, still confused.

"Well, sex is when…" Blake said, once more leaning in close to Tara.

"WHAT?" Tara exclaimed, shocked. "You want to do WHAT with me?"

"Yes, that's right." Blake said, smiling.

"No way!" Tara exclaimed, turning away. "I'm far too perfect to do something like that with someone like you."

"Listen, you might not like me, but I'm still your master." Blake said, frowning. "And deep down I can see that you might be smug, but you're just acting like that to put up walls around yourself to keep from getting too attached to me, am I right?"

"No!" Tara snapped, turning back to Blake, glaring at him angrily. The two stood close, staring at each other for a long time.

Suddenly, the two grabbed onto each other and pressed their lips against one another. Blake fell back onto the grass, pulling Tara onto his lap.

"Hey!" Tara exclaimed, blushing in surprise. Blake began groping her small breasts through her green dress, causing Tara to moan out in surprise.

"What… what is this feeling…?" Tara moaned out, trembling.

"It's called pleasure." Blake explained, smiling. "Doesn't it feel great?"

"Oh… yes…" Tara moaned, warmth beginning to build up in her nether region. Desperate to extinguish this warmth, she began grinding her body against Blake's lap, unknowing to her that she was actually increasing the pleasure she was providing him.

"Oh, fuck yeah, that feel so fucking good…" Blake grunted out, grinding against her hips. Their dry hump continued for a little, before Blake took things to the next level. He unzipped Tara's dress, pulling it down her slender body to reveal her small breasts, the same creamy white color as the rest of her skin.

Blake leaned up and licked one of Tara's nipples, his tongue moving around the pink dot on otherwise unmarked skin. With his hand he continued to fondle her other breast, Tara moaning in ecstasy.

"Yes…" Tara moaned out, grinding against Blake. "Oh, yes, oh fuck yes… Oh, fuck… fuck…"

"Alright." Blake said, pulling back from her, smirking. "That felt good, didn't it?"

"Yes…" Tara said, nodding, a blush covering her sweaty face.

"Alright, then let's move on to the next step." Blake said, smiling.

"Next… step?" Tara asked, confused.

"Simple." Blake said, unzipping his jeans and boxers, pushing them down to his ankles. He lay back down on the grass and gestured to his dick, which was hard and leaking with precum.

"Ah…" Tara said, staring at his dick, a little bit of drool coming out of the side of her mouth. "I… I'm not sure how to do this…"

"It's simple." Blake explained. "Climb onto my lap." Tara moved over his dick, shaking.

"What now?" Tara asked.

"Alright, spread your pussy lips open and slowly lower yourself onto me." Tara spread open the pink lips of her pussy, and slowly lowered herself down onto Blake's shaft, but twinged in pain when she felt his head reach a barrier.

"Alright, don't worry, it's going to hurt a little." Blake warned. "But after the pain, it'll feel really good."

"Just do it already!" Tara ordered, her face flustered. "I can't take much more waiting! Besides, pain is nothing, I'll be able to take it!"

"Alright…" Blake said, grabbing onto her waist. He thrust into her as he pulled her down, breaking through her hymen in a swift movement, Tara screaming out in pain for the whole route to hear.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" Tara moaned. "This feels so good… Keep… fucking me…"

"Alright, if you insist." Blake said, thrusting up into her. He continued to thrust, Tara moaning out in ecstasy.

"Yes… oh, god yes… fuck!" Tara moaned out, the heat of Blake's dick filling her entire body. "You're so fucking good!"

"Tara…" Blake grunted out, thrusting up into her. "I can't help it… you feel to good… I'm… gonna cum…"

Tara felt a warmth like she'd never experienced before shoot up inside of her. All of the passion she had felt from this sex had built up to a boil, and was now about to be released. Tara clenched her hips tightly against Blake as she released her juices onto his lap, collapsing onto him, exhausted from her first time.

"…Yeah, just fall asleep in the middle of the street, nothing bad about that." Blake said sarcastically.

"…Shut up…" Tara said in her sleep, punching him in the stomach.

* * *

Poor Blake. He might be Mr. Suave, but he's got a lot of pain coming to him in this story, that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Now, let's introduce N. N will be an... interesting character, to say the least.

Mr. Brandloyal: Don't worry, there will be a Leaf character.

001: Yes, definitely.

Kiba Lord of Darkness: Well, just Cara and Tara are.

RandomDragon: Yeah he is.

LightningPunisher: Don't worry, Blake isn't in for much pain. Much.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 4

* * *

At a large castle, thousands of grunts from a certain organization were gathered around inside of a large room. The room seemed to resemble a church, but instead of a large cross, there was a large balcony with seven elders standing on it. The grunts that were amassed before them wore suits of white and grey that resembled suits of armor, and stood in neat rows in front of the large balcony in a way reminiscent of the Third Reich.

"My people!" A man standing on the balcony of the room proclaimed. He wore a long violet and gold cape held aloft by what appeared to be a turret jutting from his shoulders. He had long green hair flowing down his back that was long and scraggly, and had a bright red left eye and a silver and red cover over his other eye that seemed to resemble a monocle.

"Lord Ghetsis!" The grunts proclaimed as one.

"Please, please, call me Lord Ghetsis." Ghetsis said, smiling modestly. "Now then, I'm certain you know just how horrid these despicable humans are. They treat moemon, who are the same as us, as if they are no more than slaves! Using their skills for fighting, forcing them to perform disgusting sexual behaviors, treating them as mere ANIMALS!"

An uproar of rage from the crowd was all Ghetsis needed, and he continued to keep talking.

"Now then, every day more and more moemon are being enslaved by humans! Humans that, unlike us, treat them as slaves!" Ghetsis exclaimed. "And although more of us join, we'll never have enough people to convince humans to abandon their moemon. So that leaves us with only one alternative."

Ghetsis took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"We'll have to call on N to solve this one." Ghetsis said, frowning.

"Who's N?" One grunt whispered to another.

"Oh, right, this is your first meeting." The other grunt said, frowning. "N is somebody whose name, face, and whereabouts are a secret. But he can communicate with the spirits within moemon, and can convince nearly anyone to release their moemon. He's our very last resort."

"Unfortunately, N will not stand for anyone, not even good people like us to use moemon in his presence and can be very stubborn about it." Another grunt continued.

"But how will we go about finding N?" One of the grunts asked.

"Gentlemen, N is already on it." Ghetsis answered, smiling. "N has already started working with us."

Ghetsis walked over to a laptop, and began typing into it.

"Silence, please." Ghetsis demanded. "I now give you the word of N."

Suddenly, the wall behind the balcony opened up to reveal an enormous screen. A large "N" typed in Cloister Black Font appeared on the screen, and a voice crackled through a loudspeaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen at Team Plasma." The voice said. "This is N. I would like to thank you for all you've done in assisting myself and Ghetsis in our goals."

"Now then, I would like to assure you that I will begin my attempts to purge this world of the terrible people that abuse our moemon." N continued. "And in order for this dream to come true, I ask for your complete and total cooperation in liberating moemon from their oppressive trainers!"

"YES, MASTER N!" The grunts roared, cheering out excitedly.

Meanwhile, in an entirely different area, a young man stood before a computer screen. He released his finger from the broadcast button, and smiled.

"Yes…" He said, chuckling. "For my new world, I will give it my all."

"So, where are we heading now?" Tara asked. "Some new town or something?"

"606 words into the chapter and I finally get my first line." Blake said, face palming.

"Hmph." Tara said, frowning. "Anyways, let's go." Blake and Tara began walking through the tall grass, before Blake bumped into someone. He had messy green hair and rather dead looking green eyes, and wore a black hat over his head. He looked at Blake like he could see right through him, and then he looked at Tara.

"Please get out of my way." The man said, walking around Blake.

"Okay…" Blake said, a little weirded out by the guy. He and Tara began their walk again, not noticing the man turning back to see Blake.

_Isn't that…_ The man thought, staring at Blake.

"Whoa…" Tara said, the two of them walking out of the forest and into the small town. "What is this place…?"

"Accumula Town." Blake answered, smiling. "It's just a small town."

"What?" Tara asked, shocked. "A SMALL town? This place is huge! I mean look at the size of those buildings?"

"What, three stories?" Blake asked, smirking. "This is nothing. Wait until we get to Castelia City. You'd just faint at the sight of those skyscrapers."

"Whoa, awesome…" Tara said, her eyes lit with stars. "It's so amazing…"

"Attention!" A voice shouted out. Blake and Tara's heads turned to see Ghetsis standing on top of a small hill, a bunch of armored goons standing behind him.

"I am Ghetsis!" Ghetsis declared. "I am here on behalf of Team Plasma! Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Moemon liberation."

"Huh?"

"What?"

Those were a few of the observer's comments. Obviously, no one understood what this guy was talking about.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and moemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other." Ghetsis continued. "However… Is that really the truth?"

_What the hell is this guy talking about?_ Blake thought, frowning.

"Have you ever considered that we humans… only assume that this is the truth?" Ghetsis asked, frowning. "Moemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers… They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' in work or play… We humans treat them as tools! Can any of you say with confidence that there is no truth in my words?"

The audience seemed shocked at this.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, moemon are different from humans!" Ghetsis exclaimed to the audience. "They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. So, tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called moemon?"

He paused, in order to build up the suspense, smiling.

"That's right! We must liberate the moemon!" Ghetsis exclaimed. "Then, and only then, will humans and moemon truly be equals! Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and moemon… and the correct way to proceed. I sincerely appreciate your attention."

Ghetsis and his small army walked down from the hill and away from the square, leaving a very confused audience.

"What the hell was that?" Blake asked, frowning.

"That's bullshit!" Tara said, frowning. "Moemon love being around people, and love feeling of use to people in order to build our bonds between them!"

"Really?" Blake said, smirking at her.

"W-Well, that's what I here, anyway…" Tara said, looking away, blushing.

"From who?" Blake pressed, smirking.

"From… you know… shut up!" Tara said, blushing.

"Magnificent!" Blake and Tara turned their heads to see a young man standing before them, staring at the hill where Ghetsis had been standing. He wore a white shirt and tan pants, and had messy green hair and green eyes, with a black hat on his head. Tears were falling down his face as he stared at the hill.

"Um, excuse me?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow. "You really liked that bullcrap?"

"What do you mean?" The man asked, turning to him. "Everything he said was great!"

"Whatever, I'm going." Blake said, putting his arm around Tara's shoulders, walking away from the man.

"Blake." The man said. Blake paused, but didn't turn around. "I know that you're Kanone's younger brother. And I also know that you're beginning your own moemon adventure."

"So?" Blake asked, frowning, still not turning around.

"So I have something I want to tell you, but only if you'll keep it a secret." The man said, standing directly behind Blake.

"Fine, I'll keep it a secret." Blake sighed. "Tell me."

"I am N." The man said.

* * *

So… This guy's N. Yes. Yes. Yes. Death Note. I pretty much quoted most of this stuff from Death Note. Why? BECAUSE IT'S FUNNY.


	5. Chapter 5

So, who IS N? What are his plans?

Mr. Brandloyal: Oh yeah, big time.

001: Yes. Yes it is.

Seve4: Don't worry, this chapter probably has the last of them.

LightningPunisher: Yes to both.

RandomDragon: No they don't.

Kiba Lord of Darkness: Well, I think that N is a douche bag.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 5

* * *

"You're N?" Blake asked, turning back to N, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." N said, nodding. "I am N."

"…Cool." Blake said, shrugging, turning around.

"Wait, what?" N asked, an expression of shock on his face. "Wait, you're supposed to be all freaked out, because you're evil and I'm N, and I'm going to make you release your moemon!"

"It doesn't work that way." Blake said, sighing. "Anyways, come on, Tara, let's go."

"It appears that we will never meet eye to eye…" N said, sighing. "It's saddening."

N turned and walked away from Blake, his shoulders slouching.

"That guy was really creepy." Blake said, frowning.

"I don't like him." Tara said, turning her nose up at N. "He was saying all that preachy stuff about how humans are bad and moemon are good, he sounded just like that old guy."

"Well, there are some things that I have to agree with him about." Blake said, frowning. "There are a lot of people out there who are doing pretty horrible things to moemon. I don't see it as a stupid goal to want to free those moemon from their confines."

"…I never thought of it that way…" Tara said, frowning. "I guess, since you've been so nice to me, that I just expected that's how people were…"

"Well, if you've started thinking like that, I'd say that you've gotten a little nicer too." Blake said, smirking.

"Hey, shut up!" Tara said, frowning.

"Still, the things that N guy was saying are true…" Blake said, putting his hand on his chin to think. "In fact, the more I think about it, I might agree with him…"

"What?" Tara asked, her mouth opening wide. "But those Team Plasma guys were saying trainers should release their moemon! You're not going to release me, are you?"

"Don't be silly." Blake said, patting her head, smiling reassuringly. "Besides, this and that are separate things."

"They seem the same to me…" Tara said, shrugging. "And I'm pretty smart."

"Think about it like this." Blake explained. "That guy N and those Team Plasma guys both had the same goal. They treat humans as evil, oppressive people that need to have their moemon taken away from them. They think that just by owning moemon, humans are being hurtful towards them. They treat humans as a 'whole' instead of a 'one'."

"What's wrong with that?" Tara asked, frowning.

"Let's go back to the day we first met." Blake continued. "You didn't want me to be your trainer, right?"

"Of course not!" Tara said, turning her nose at Blake. "The thought of someone as incredible as me being with someone like you-"

"There, right there." Blake said, pointing at Tara. "You said 'someone like you' meaning that you saw me as a 'one' instead of a 'whole', meaning that you would have been fine with someone else, if they fit you better."

"Well, when I said someone like you…" Tara said, looking away sadly. "I didn't mean anything. I'm really happy about my first… being you…"

"Aw, that's so sweet!" I said, smiling. "Anyways, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that we can't look at this from the same perspective that N is."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked, starting to get irritated. "Stop beating around the bush and tell me!"

"N sees the world in terms of Black and White." Blake said. "He sees all humans as bad, and is too focused on one extreme: releasing all moemon from humans. The only other option is to let all humans, even oppressive ones, keep moemon. He refuses to use any moderation or judgment, viewing all humans as a purely evil essence."

"But there are good humans too!" Tara said, frowning. "Like you! And your two friends…"

"Um…" Tara said, thinking. She thought for a long time, going through various "um"s "ah"s and "well"s.

"Sorry, I guess I never learned their names." Tara said, shrugging.

"That's fine." Blake said, shrugging. "I don't even remember their names anyways. I mean, when was the last time we saw them, Chapter 2? Who give a crap about them, anyways?"

"Blake!" A female's voice called out.

"Every. Freaking. Time." Blake said, face palming. Blake turned around to see Bianca and Cheren having arrived in Accumula town, Bianca waving at him happily.

"Hey, Blake, how's your journey going?" Bianca asked cheerfully, running up to him. "Have you caught any new moemon yet?"

"No." Blake said, shaking his head.

"How pathetic." Cheren said, smirking, pushing his glasses up. "You haven't even caught a single moemon, that has to be the worst showing ever. I've got my Purrloin, and even Bianca caught a Lilipup."

"Yeah, they're the cutest things ever!" Bianca said, smiling with the bubbly charm that only she could pull off. "So, Blake, has anything interesting happened to you during your journey yet?"

"Well…" Blake said, thinking. Suddenly, one of the large television ad screens switched off, and then back on. On the screen this time was a large letter "N" in Cloister Black Font on a white background. The three looked around, and realized every television in town was showing the same image.

"Attention, people of Unova." A voice crackled over the town loudspeaker. "This is N. I have decided to contact you on a wide scale, and to do so I have accessed the broadcast systems of every television set in this region. I have done this for two reasons. The first of which is to convince every single person who possesses moemon to release them immediately. I am sure you are aware of the actions of a radical group known as Team Plasma. I, however, view their methods as far too slow and have decided to take matters into my own hands. I beseech you to release your moemon. However, if you do not acquiesce to my demands, then I will be forced to escalate my actions."

_N…_ Blake thought, frowning. _What is up with this guy…_

"What a fool." Cheren said, frowning. "He's just a weak fool trying to make himself look big by threatening others. How pathetic."

"Now, the second reason is this." N continued, his voice crackling over the loudspeakers. "I have discovered someone, one of you, who has had the audacity to question my goals and my beliefs. However, this human seems to posses something I've never seen before in any human, and I'm intrigued by it. I've decided to devote all of my resources to a battle between you and I, Blake Hilbert. The one of us who is right in the end shall decide whether or not humans will be forced to release moemon from their captivity."

"This will be a war between the two of us, Blake Hilbert." N declared through the speakers. "And I assure you, I will hunt you down and destroy you! For I am Justice!"

The television screens turned off, and returned to their normal channels.

"Yeah, so, about whether or not anything interesting happened to me during my journey…" Blake said, smiling innocently as Cheren and Bianca stared at him shocked, Tara just genuinely surprised in general by the size of the screen.

* * *

So yeah. One last Death Note reference. But that's it! Hand to god!

The second round of the Miss Moemon Competition is ready for votes! Check my profile to see who made the cut!


	6. Chapter 6

So, what will be Blake's friends reactions to N? Let's find out! Oh, also, the new poll is up on my profile, so check it out!

Seve4: Definitely.

001: Oh yeah, I'm definitely bringing that back.

Kiba Lord of Darkness: Seems? He totally does.

MegaMan95: Thanks!

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 6

* * *

"Wait, so this N guy declared war on you?" Bianca asked, shocked. "Why would he do something like that?"

"You heard him." Blake said, shrugging. "Not rational. And anyways, I think it has something to do with brother…"

"Your brother, huh?" Cheren asked, frowning. "Well, it's none of my concern anyways. Have fun, Blake, I'll be focused on getting more powerful."

"Thanks for caring, Sharron." Blake said, frowning.

"It's Cheren, you jerk!" Cheren exclaimed angrily. "Anyways, good luck with this whole 'war' thing. See you around, Bianca."

Cheren walked off towards Route 2 smiling smugly, leaving Blake and Bianca in his dust.

"What is with that guy?" Blake asked. "He's acting like a total jerk!"

"He's just a little mad." Bianca said, frowning. "We just got totally beaten by this green haired guy. He was talking about how humans were abusing moemon and all that stuff that guy on the television was preaching about."

"Oh… really…" Blake said, looking away, sweating.

"Anyways, let's go off to the next town, okay?" Tara asked, glaring angrily at Bianca for some reason.

"Oh, okay, I wanna go too!" Bianca said, smiling. "Let's go to the next town together!"

"Hey, who said you get to come along?" Tara asked, frowning. "Master and I travel alone, you can go and do whatever it is stupid girls like you do."

"Hey, how rude!" Bianca huffed. "I'm not stupid! Would a stupid girl have such pretty blonde hair or such big boobs?"

"…Probably." Tara said after thinking for a while.

"Blake, your moemon is being very rude." Bianca said, frowning. "Can you tell her to be nice to me?"

"What's the matter, you're gonna cry?" Tara asked, sneering. "What, upset by a few words? What a wimp. What on earth do you SEE in this girl, master?"

"…" Bianca said, tears welling up in her eyes. Bianca turned around and ran off without saying a word, tears streaming down her face.

"Hmph." Tara said, smirking. "What a little bitch." Tara turned back to Blake, smiling, but Blake brought his hand across her face. Not hard enough to do any real damage or even really enough to hurt much, but it was enough to shock Tara.

"Wh-what?" Tara asked, holding her cheek, shocked.

"Tara, be quiet." Blake said, staring at her, frowning. "Don't talk about Bianca like that. She's one of my oldest friends."

"…I'm… sorry…" Tara said, looking down.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Blake said. "Come on, let's go find Bianca. Giving her some added security on her travels is the least we can do."

"Fine." Tara said. "If you really want her to come along with us so badly, then I'm fine with it. But that doesn't mean I have to enjoy her company."

"Good." Blake said, smiling. "Now, let's go find her, shall we?"

"No, I'll go find her." Tara said, frowning. "_You_ stay here!"

"Okay, okay, fine." Blake said, shrugging. "But be sure to apologize, okay?"

"Yes, master…" Tara sighed, running down the dirt path that led to Route 2.

* * *

Bianca sat on the grass of Route 2, leaning her back against a tree. Tears were falling down her face as she looked down at the ground.

"Why was that girl so mean?" Bianca asked, crying, wiping at the tears with her hands. "I was trying to be nice, and she…"

"There you are!" Tara said, looking down at Bianca.

"Oh, you again…" Bianca said, standing up, wiping her face dry of tears. "What do you want, do you have more insults you want to throw at me?"

"Listen, um… about all that…" Tara said, looking away, blushing. "Well… I didn't mean anything by it… I was just kind of mad…"

"Huh?" Bianca asked, frowning. "I know you were mad. How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I'm trying to apologize here!" Tara exclaimed angrily. "The least you could do is let me finish!"

Tears began welling up in Bianca's eyes again as she bit down on her lip to keep from crying.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" Tara said anxiously. "I… I didn't mean to get mad at you before… It's just… you've known master for so long… And I thought that you were trying to take him away from me, and I just…"

"Aw, you're so adorable!" Bianca gushed, immediately forgetting about crying, and she embraced Tara in a hug that could crush a car, pushing her face into two very large air bags.

"I am NOT adorable!" Tara exclaimed, pushing free from Bianca. "I am a strong, independent woman, which you by the way, are not!"

"Well, why do you respond to Blake by calling him master?" Bianca, not having any malicious intent but genuinely curious, asked.

…

"…Good point." Tara said, face palming.

"Anyways, you really need to come back with us!" Tara pleaded. "Master is really mad at me, and I don't want him to be so mad!"

"Wait, are you really the same girl who just yesterday told us that she didn't want to be with Blake because he looked pathetic?" Bianca asked, frowning. "What caused the sudden change?"

"No-nothing much." Tara said, looking away, blushing.

"Alright, I've decided." Bianca said, smiling. "I'll be your first female friend!"

_My first… female friend?_ Tara thought, blushing. "A-alright…"

"Yay!" Bianca said, hugging Tara, once more pulling her into marshmallow hell. When Tara finally broke free, panting for breath, she looked at Bianca and smiled.

"It's nice to have a friend." Tara said, smiling.

"Don't worry, Tara, I'll support you in your love for Blake!" Bianca said, smiling.

"No, that's really not necessary!" Tara said, blushing. "But there is something I'd like to ask you about…"

"Sure, what is it?" Bianca asked innocently.

"…How do I get mine to be like yours?" Tara asked, her hands on her small breasts.

* * *

Ah, Tara, you're fine the way you are. Bianca is just really hot.


	7. Chapter 7

So, what's gonna happen now?

001: Really? Why do you like small or flat?

RandomDragon: I'm not a pedophile.

LightningPunisher: Yeah, Tara.

Nomercy745: Maybe, but that's not where I got it.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: I don't know… what do you think?

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 7

* * *

"Alright, let's go, to Striation Town!" Bianca said, smiling. Tara had gone back to get Blake, and the three were standing on Route 2. The majority of Route 2 was a large dirt path with raised ledges on the sides, tall grass on the ledges. It was quite possible to make it all the way to Striation City without having to fight any moemon, but what's the point in that?

"Forwards!" Blake said, running down the path, only to see a small ledge that reached his waist, blocking the path.

"Curses!" Blake said, frowning. "A small waist-high ledge! My one weakness!"

Blake placed the palms of his hands on the ledge, and pulled himself up. He turned around and reached for Bianca, helping her up the ledge, and then reached for Tara, grabbing her small hand, and helped her up the ledge.

"So how much further to Striation?" Tara asked after Blake helped her up.

"Wow, you're pretty lazy." Blake said, smirking.

"No, my body was made for fighting, not for hiking through a forest for a few hours.

"It won't be that long." Blake said, smiling. "The path from Accumula to Striation is actually really short, so we should be their soon."

"Alright, fine." Tara said, frowning. "Let's go! We need to make it there as soon as possible!"

The three of them walked down the dirt path, and reached Striation City. The city had several large buildings, and instead of dirt streets the streets were paved with concrete. In the center of town was a building that looked like a large café/restaurant, and next to it was a large school.

"This place looks pretty cool!" Tara said, looking around. "Look at all these buildings!"

"Yeah, awesome, isn't it?" Blake said, smiling. "Anyways, what should we do now?"

"Let's go check out the school!" Tara said, smiling. "I've never seen a school before!"

"Yeah, that sounds nice!" Blake said, smiling. "We might be able to learn more about being trainers!"

"Alright, and then after that, let's go to the dream yard!" Bianca said, smiling.

"Wait, why the dream yard?" Blake asked.

"I always wanted to catch a Munna!" Bianca said, smiling. "They're so cute!"

"Okay, we'll go to the dream yard after the school." Blake agreed. They headed into the school, the students turning in their desks to look at the new arrivals.

"Whoa!" One of the students said, looking at Tara. "It's a real Snivy!"

"She's hot!" Another student said, blushing.

"Um, thanks…" Tara said, nervously brushing some hair off of her face. The students (all boys) were staring at her, probably the first moemon they'd ever seen, and were blushing intensely.

Blake stared at the blushing students, then at Tara's nervous face.

"We're leaving." Blake said, turning around.

"What?" Tara asked, confused. "Why?"

"Because Blake's a little jealous that you're getting so much attention." Bianca said, smiling.

"No, I'm not." Blake said, pushing the door open. He picked up Tara, walked outside, put her down on the ground, and then closed the door behind him.

"Listen, I want to talk to you." Blake said, frowning. "It's not good for you to be talking to those guys."

"Wait, so it's okay for you to hang out with Bianca, but I'm not even allowed to LOOK at another guy, or blush when they compliment me?"

"No." Blake said, shaking his head. "Besides, these are two different situations."

"I know." Tara said, frowning. "Because I'm a moemon, and that means that I'm inferior. If you wanted to, you could catch as many moemon as you want, but I'm forced to be loyal to you no matter what!"

"You… you really think that?" Blake asked, shocked.

"That's how the world works, master!" Tara said angrily. "I'm starting to agree with N!"

"Listen, first of all, Bianca and I aren't like that. We'll NEVER be like that!" Blake exclaimed.

"Well, there's no way I'll ever have sex with those other guys!" Tara said angrily.

"…So what's the problem?" Blake asked. "You get jealous, I get jealous, that's just how we are."

"…Good point." Tara said, nodding. "I guess we can be equally jealous."

"Still, I'm going to have to catch more moemon." Blake said, frowning.

"And I'll be sure to act as bitchy as possible to them." Tara said, smirking. "If only to make them realize that I'm better than them, and that I'm more special to you than they are."

"Sure, you do that!" Blake said, patting her head, the two smiling at each other happily.

"Alright, so are we going to the dream yard?" Bianca asked, smiling innocently.

"Oh my god, were you there the whole time?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Yeah!" Bianca said, smiling. "So, let's go to the dream yard!"

Bianca, humming cheerfully, walked down the paved streets towards a clump of trees jutting out of the forest that surrounded Striation. Meanwhile, Blake and Tara were looking at each other awkwardly, embarrassed that they'd been seen saying such embarrassing things.

The three moved through the trees, and soon enough they arrived at a construction site. It seemed to be the ruins of some kind of research facility, with part of a building sticking out of the cement, tall grass growing all over it and trees growing on the outside.

"Okay, let's go find a Munna!" Bianca said excitedly. She ran towards the large building, and after inspecting it for a few seconds, she found an opening in the concrete, and crawled through.

"Me next." Tara said, leaning down, squeezing through the concrete wall. "Geez, how the hell did you make it through here with those melons?"

When Tara was about half-way through, she felt two fingers inserted into her pussy, Tara moaning out in surprise.

"Tara, are you okay?" Bianca asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Tara said, smiling shakily. "Are you insane? HERE?" Tara hissed at Blake, who chuckled mischievously.

"Alright, let me help you." Bianca grabbed onto Tara's arms, and pulled her out of the concrete hole.

Blake followed after Tara, and pulled himself through the wall, the three standing in the building.

"Alright, there should be Munna around here!" Bianca said, smiling. She looked around the dream yard anxiously. "I can't wait to catch one! They are SO cuddly!"

"Mwaah…" The three heard a yawning sound, Bianca whirling around.

"Oh!" Bianca said, staring at the figure before her. It was a young, small girl, who wore a pink and purple pajama top that covered her entire body, sleeves reaching past her hands and the bottom reaching to just her thighs, covering her private area. Her pajamas were covered in a purple flower pattern, and she had bright pink hair that reached her shoulders and bright red eyes. She had a pink pajama hat on her head, with a white puffball on the top of it. She had a cute face that seemed very tired, and she yawned.

"Hewwo humans…" Munna said, yawning.

"Ooh, I'm going to catch you!" Bianca said, smiling.

"Don't you dare!" A voice shouted out. The three of us spun around to see two of those Team Plasma guys in the dream yard, glaring at us.

"How could you even think about catching an innocent Munna!" The female shouted. "Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for one, to get its dream smoke?"

The male member of Team Plasma grabbed the Munna by the arm, and began squeezing down tightly.

"Make with the dream smoke, girl!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, let her go!" Tara exclaimed.

"You're just a confused moemon!" The female shouted. "You should look at your own situation!"

"She might just be a 'confused moemon', but I suggest you listen to her." A voice piped up. Everyone's eyes turned once again, seeing a man leaning against the wall of the dream yard. He wore a white button up shirt and red tie, and had on blue jeans. He had straight brown hair that reached down to his neck, and brown eyes that resembled a cat or a fox. Speaking of foxes, he had a fox-like grin on his face as he stared at us, smiling.

"Who are you?" The male grunt asked, frowning.

"Just a passing gentleman." The man said, smiling. "And I suggest you listen to the cute little green girl. Someone as smart as her obviously has the right idea."

"Yeah, so let them go, or I'll start getting violent!" Tara exclaimed.

"Now now, there's no need for that." The man said, smiling cheerfully. He strolled up to us, and patted Tara on the head. "Besides, I'm afraid I can't condone a cute little thing like you fighting against anyone, wouldn't want you to get hurt and mess up that pretty little face of yours, would I?"

"Well…" Tara said, blushing.

"Anyways, you two, you might want to let that cute little sleepyhead go, or I might have to be a little violent." He said, smirking. "But I really wouldn't like any of these lovely little ladies to see me get angry."

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" The female asked angrily.

"Go." The man said, smiling, snapping his fingers. In seconds, the two grunts were laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Hello, master." Stepping out of the shadows was a Samurott. She wore a blue and silver hakama, with tan and yellow armor. The armor covered her shoulders and she wore tan and yellow cestus on her wrists, and tan and yellow boots, with two shells that were about eight inches long on her belt, in the shape of sword hilts. She had long silver hair down her back and wore a tan and yellow helmet with a horn.

"Whoa, a Samurott!" Bianca exclaimed, shocked. "She's so awesome!" The Munna, scared, ran into Bianca's arms, shaking.

"Alright, nice going, Sammy." The man said, smiling. He turned to Tara, looking up and down her body. "So, that's your moemon, huh, little brother? I must say, I'm impressed."

"Huh? Brother?" Tara asked, confused. "Wait, does that mean…"

"Tara?" Blake asked, smiling. "Meet Kanone." Kanone, Blake's brother, waved at her, smiling.

* * *

So, Kanone's here at last! What's he going to be like?


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, so what's going to happen with Kanone? What's he planning?

MegaMan95: Actually, Bianca doesn't like HIM that way.

Guardian54: I don't know. I don't even know what that is.

Nomercy745: Yeah, Aurore has only a small role in this.

001: Yes. You are weird. You can't not like boobs.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 8

* * *

"Kanone…" Bianca said, blushing, staring at Blake's brother. "Um, hey…"

"Oh, Little Bianca!" Kanone said, surprised. "Wow… You've really grown up…"

"Really?" Bianca asked, blushing, nervously shifting from foot to foot. She nervously brushed hair from her face the same way Blake had seen Tara do herself.

"Yes…" Kanone said, running the back of his hand gently down her cheek. "And that's not all… I still remember the child-like innocence you had in you… You might have grown into a beautiful, attractive young woman, but I can still see the youth and innocence within you… An innocence that will allow you to become beautiful well into your adult years and beyond…"

"Yes…" Bianca, in an infatuated haze said, nodding, her face redder than a tomato.

"Enough." Sammy, Kanone's Samurott said, hitting him over the head with one hand covered in a shell cestus.

"You know Sammy, that what I like about you." Kanone said, stroking her silver hair. "Your violent nature is so beautiful… You're like the eye of a hurricane. You seem calm enough, but you've got so much elegance… beauty… power… swirling around you… Every second my eyes stare at you… I want to make you mine…"

"Of course you do." Sammy, unfazed, said. "I am, after all, more amazing than anyone but you deserves."

"Yes…" Kanone said, lifting her silver hair, kissing her neck. "You are…"

"Okay, okay, break it up, you two." I said, frowning. "You two are so romantic it makes me want to vomit."

"Ah, foolish little brother, I can't wait for the day that you meet a woman who makes you as happy as Sammy makes me." Kanone said, giving his trademark cat grin.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to wait on that for a while, so I don't become as pathetic as you are." Blake said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, mom!" A voice called out. "I found that Musharna you asked me to!"

We all turned to see a young moemon, an Oshawott, walk out from the tall grass of the dream yard. A Musharna was following after her, anxious. The Musharna wore a violet pajama top that, just like Munna, covered most of her body. She had long, flowing pink hair down her back, and sad red eyes.

"Mommy!" Munna said, running over to the Musharna. The two embraced each other, holding each other happily.

"AW…" Bianca gushed, finally snapping out of her Kanone stupor to see the reuniting of mother and daughter. "I can't catch her now!"

"Oh, mommy, these are my saviors!" Munna said, pointing at us. "They kept those thugs from hurting me!"

"Thank you." Musharna said, walking over to Bianca, smiling.

"No, I… I wasn't really much help…" Bianca said, looking nervously around.

"Nonsense." Musharna said, smiling. "I could sense your good intentions. You genuinely wanted to save my little girl, and for that you have my eternal gratitude."

"Excuse me, ma'am." Kanone said, taking Musharna's hand. "Pardon me for saying this, but when I look at you, it's like I'm looking at a vision from my dreams…"

"Enough." Sammy said, hitting Kanone over the head.

"Mom, I missed you too!" Oshawott said, hugging Sammy.

"I missed you too, girl." Sammy said, patting Oshawott's head, smiling for the first time I'd ever seen.

"So, who are these guys?" Oshawott asked, staring at Tara and Blake with a derisive scowl.

"That's Blake, my kidiot brother." Kanone joked, smirking.

"Thanks a ton, bro." Blake said, frowning.

"I'm Tara." Tara said, turning her nose up at the Oshawott. "I'm awesome, and Blake's moemon."

"Oh, yeah, right, you're no match for my mom." Oshawott said, shaking her head, smirking. "My mom is more powerful than anyone!"

"Well she's not more powerful than me! I'm capable of kicking anyone's ass!"

"Mom!" Oshawott exclaimed, turning to Sammy. "This girl says you're weak!"

"Now now, Oshawott, there's no point in proving my strength." Sammy said, frowning. "I don't need to prove anything."

"Really?" Tara asked, smirking. "I think I can take you. You don't look so strong."

"Alright." Sammy said, smiling. "If you want, I'll take you on."

"Is it okay, master?" Tara asked, smirking. "I can't wait to fight!"

"It should be enlightening." Kanone said, smirking. "Come on now, let's battle. It'll be fun."

"Alright, but Tara, no matter what, when you think it's too much, stop fighting!" Blake ordered.

"Alright, fine." Tara sighed. "Okay, let's go!"

"This should be fast." Sammy said, smiling. The two of them moved off to square themselves in the dream yard, the two eying each other.

"Alright, take this!" Tara shouted, running at Sammy. She grabbed held her hand up, a whip shooting out into the air. She brought the whip down on Sammy, the whip crashing on her face.

Sammy rubbed her cheek, feeling the scratch on her face, blood trickling down.

"Not bad." Sammy said, shrugging. "Let's go." Sammy grabbed the two shells on her belt, holding them up, blades of water shooting out from the shells, forming into swords.

"What?" Tara exclaimed, shocked. "Alright, let's go! Vine whip!" Tara charged at Sammy, who simply held up her swords.

"X-Scissor." Sammy said, flicking her wrists. Tara shot past Sammy, and hit the ground painfully.

"Tara, are you alright?" Blake ran over to Tara, and turned her over. Tara had a large "X" carved across her breasts in her blood, and she was coughing painfully.

"Tara, are you alright?" Blake repeated, shaking her.

"Master?" Tara asked, coughing, a little blood trickling from her mouth. "I… I can't breathe…"

"Are you alright?" Sammy asked, running over to Tara. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you so badly!"

Tara's response was a painful cough.

"Alright, don't worry." Sammy said, grabbing Tara. "Listen, we need to get her to the moemon center as soon as possible."

"That won't be necessary." Musharna walked over to Tara, holding her hands up. "Moonlight."

Musharna released a small light from her hands, the wound on Tara's body beginning to staunch. When the light faded, Tara was lying on the ground, blood still covering her body, but the wounds had still been healed. Mostly.

"I'm sorry…" Musharna said, looking at Tara, frowning. "I'm sorry… But you'll still have that scar."

"…I see…" Tara said, sitting up, absentmindedly tracing her finger over the scars across her breasts.

"I…" Sammy said, at a loss for words.

"It's alright." Tara said, smiling sadly. "I was arrogant… I thought that I was better than anyone… and couldn't lose to anything…"

"This scar…" Tara said, staring at Sammy, her eyes burning with intensity and power, the kind of power that comes from maturity. "I'll keep it as a reminder of my loss…"

"Master…" Tara said, staring at Blake intensely. "Starting today… I swear to you on this scar… That I will NEVER lose again, and I will NEVER overestimate my own abilities."

"You know…" Blake said, patting her head, tears falling down his face. "You're something else, Tara."

* * *

And so, Tara and Blake's relationship has come to a head. They're finally able to be themselves around each other! How will their relationship improve from here? Anyways, I'm getting some great responses on the pole! Keep up the voting, everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter!

MegaMan95: It's funny.

Fanfictionfan118: Why?

Nomercy745: No, he uses his top brain to get what his lower brain wants.

001: Why not?

AlreadyCaught'EmAll: Sorry, but I already have a good idea of what I'm gonna do for Victini. Kufufu…

Kiba Lord of Darkness: You have to choose a character. It's on my profile.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 9

* * *

"It's a good thing that you brought her here." Nurse Joy said, walking up to Blake, smiling. Blake was standing in the moemon center, his brother and Sammy standing with him. Bianca was sitting in one of the chairs, looking down sadly, and the Oshawott was hanging back, smiling smugly. "She was really badly injured. I'm glad that you managed to administer first aid to her, though. It probably saved her life."

"Can I… see her?" Blake asked nervously.

"Of course." Nurse Joy said. She turned around and walked into one of the rooms, Blake following after her.

"Master…" Tara said, sitting up from the bed, turning her head to see Blake. "It's good to see you."

"Hey, Tara…" Blake said, sitting on the bed beside hers, staring at her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, of course!" Tara said, smirking. "That girl might be stronger than me, but there's no way she can hurt me!"

"I thought you were going to stop being so smug." Blake said, laughing.

"Of course." Tara said, turning her nose. "There's nothing smug about it! I'm strong, she's stronger. But I'll beat her soon enough! I just need to work out my game plan!"

"Now there's the Tara I know." Blake chuckled, smiling. "Arrogant to the bitter end."

"What, you got nothing better to do than criticize me?" Tara asked, frowning.

"Well, I do, but criticizing is just so much fun." Blake said, smirking.

"You got me there." Tara said, laughing. "Anyways…"

"Anyways what?" Blake asked, confused.

"Anyways, this." Tara said, unzipping the back of her dress. The front fell down, revealing her chest. Her skin was flawless, except for two large scars forming an "X" on her breasts, the wounds located just over her nipples. "See… It did leave a scar."

"Oh…" Blake said, frowning. His frown then turned to a smirk. "Great."

"What?" Tara asked, confused.

"You know what they say about scars, right?" Blake asked, smirking. "They're really sensitive."

Blake pressed his fingers on the center of the X, causing Tara's heart to skip a beat.

"Wh-what was that?" Tara asked, shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you must refrain from touching her injuries." Nurse Joy, who Blake and Tara had totally forgotten was there, said, smiling. "She might be finished with her healing, but if she takes damage at this stage, she has to worry about her wounds reopening."

"Oh, right, I forgot." Blake said, removing his fingers.

"Now then, I'll leave you in the care of my Audino." Nurse Joy said, smiling. "Aud, please make sure that the little Snivy finishes her recovery."

"Yes, Nurse Joy!" Audino said, walking in, smiling. The Audino wore a white-tan dress, and wore a bright pink vest over it. She had pink hair tied in two bunches on the sides, with white-tan tips. She had bright blue eyes, and a big smile.

"Alright you, out!" Audino said, rushing Blake out of the room.

"Wait, what?" Blake asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Because, silly, if you guys stay in the same room together, you'll have sex! And that's a no-no with injured moemon!"

"What? Why?" Blake asked, frowning. Audino closed the door, standing outside the room with Blake. She gave a big smile, and then grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. He smiling blue eyes turned into an icy cold glare.

"Listen you mother fucker." Audino said, her voice leaking with both menace and malice. "I'm gonna tell you once, and I'm gonna tell you only once. You will obey MY rules, or I will DO things to you."

"What?" Blake asked, so shocked by her change in personality that he didn't have time to even pitch a good line and bend her to his will.

"Listen, do you have any idea how often I have to see you fucking peace of shit humans walking through my hallways?" Audino asked angrily, pressing Blake against the wall. "I can't fucking stand it, you fucking little vermin…"

"What the heck is up with you?" Blake asked, shocked.

"You humans, do you have any fucking idea how much you abuse us?" Audino demanded.

"Listen, I know humans hurt moemon a lot, but-" Blake started, but Audino punched him in the gut to shut him up.

"NOT MOEMON!" Audino nearly shouted, kicking Blake in the side. "You humans abuse us Audino so much it's not even a fucking joke anymore! You have your fucking peace of shit moemon abuse us, punch us, beat us to a bloody pulp, all so you can get your fucking experience points! Do you have ANY FUCKING IDEA how that makes us feel? Are we fucking tools to you fuckers?"

During her entire speech, Audino was kicking Blake in the side over and over.

"And then you try and defy MY orders in MY hospital?" Audino said, a twisted, sick smile on her face. "Oh, I don't fucking think so. It's time for you to be deleted, you fucking peace of crap!"

"Wha-" Blake gasped, clutching his side as she kicked him.

"Delete!" Audino said, smiling twistedly. "Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!"

"Um, Audino?" Tara said, sticking her head out the door.

"Oh, yes?" Audino said, spinning around, smiling sweetly, her façade back on.

Blake stood up clutching his side, panting.

"Master, are you alright?" Tara asked, concerned.

"Oh, yes, he's just fine, _aren't_ you?" Audino asked, turning to Blake, the sweet smile on her face, but she was still exuding an aura of malice.

"…Yes ma'am." Blake said, going pale.

"Alright, good!" Audino said, smiling, skipping over to Tara. She closed the door behind her, leaving Blake standing outside in the hall.

"Ah, crap…" Blake walked out of the back of the moemon center, only to see Kanone and Sammy looking at each other, whispering.

"Oh, Blake, you're back already!" Kanone said, smiling.

"Hey, bro…" Blake said, frowning. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, I feel really bad…" Kanone said, giving a cat smile that betrayed what he may or may not have been feeling.

"Really? About what?" Blake asked.

"…Putting your moemon in the hospital, obviously." Sammy said, frowning.

"So, we decided that while Tara's recuperating, it's best for you to have another moemon to battle the gym leaders with." Kanone said, smiling.

"Really?" Blake asked, surprised. "Um, sure…"

"So, without further ado, Oshawott, meet your new master." Kanone said, smiling, gesturing stepping out of the way, gesturing to the stunned Oshawott, who looked at Blake with her mouth open in shock, as Kanone and Sammy giggled.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? BTW, Kanone and Sammy are the closest thing in this story or any of my other stories to an equal relationship; hell, they're almost a frigging actual couple. They love each other totally equally, and value each other's opinions. Their relationship isn't one between moemon and master, but one between (almost) husband and wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, here's another chapter! FWI, I put the new cover for the story up! Check it out! Also, keep on voting!

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, I'm not sure about those two…

Kiba Lord of Darkness: Thanks. But this Audino is funny.

MegaMan95: Again, it's funny.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Because you have a brain.

Guardian54: Yup.

AlreadyCaught'EmAll: I'm not sure. Point it out, and I'll tell you if I did.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 10

* * *

"Wait, WHAT?" Oshawott exclaimed. "Whoa, no way!"

"What?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"I don't want to be with your pitiful excuse for a little brother!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"Hey!" Blake said, frowning.

"I want to be with you and mom!" Oshawott exclaimed, frowning. "I mean, this guy's gonna be… groping things, and touching things, and putting things into really personal things that have never been touched before, and…"

Oshawott began to tear up.

"Oh, Oshawott!" Sammy said, tearing up as well, hugging her daughter. "Come on, you keep talking about how you want to be strong, and if you keep staying with us, then you won't get any stronger!"

"What?" Oshawott asked, frowning. "But you're the strongest trainer ever, Kanone!"

"Yes, but think of it like this." Kanone said, smiling, pulling Oshawott away from her mother, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Moemon get stronger when they form bonds with trainers they care about."

"Yeah, and I care about you a lot!" Oshawott said adamantly.

"Yes, but you see, the bond that the two of us have is a little… different than the bond that a moemon and a trainer should have." Kanone said, smiling. "I think of you like my daughter."

"Wow, you'd just give your daughter to someone?" Oshawott said, frowning.

"No, that's not what I mean." Kanone said, frowning. "Um, think of this as an arranged marriage."

"That sounds stupid." Oshawott said, glaring.

"…Okay, I'm out of ideas, Sammy?" Kanone asked, turning to his Samurott, and even though he had a fake smile on his face, it was obvious he sweating inside.

"Oshawott." Sammy said, frowning. "Kanone is right. I used to be like you, independent, unfazed by anything, but then I met that special person…"

"Yeah, but you said it has to be someone I care about!" Oshawott argued. "I don't give a shit about this weakling!"

"Hey!" Blake said again, frowning.

"Oh, please." Oshawott said, turning to Blake, her eyes burning furiously. "DO you have ANY idea how weak you look? I think I could flick your forehead and knock you down!"

"No you-" Blake started, Oshawott hitting him in the gut. Blake fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, gasping.

"See? You've got no strength at all!" Oshawott said, frowning.

"That's not it…" Blake gasped, thinking back to his… _encounter_ with Audino. "I can't say why, but that's not it…"

"Well, you see Oshawott, it doesn't matter." Kanone said, smiling. "Whether you like it or not, you and Blake belong with each other. So with that… we say our farewells!" Kanone and Sammy turned and ran out of the moemon center. Oshawott and Blake chased after them, only to see Kanone and Sammy standing on a platform being lifted into the air by a helicopter.

"…Extreme as always…" Blake said, face palming.

"…The hell?" Oshawott asked, her mouth agape.

"Have fun with each other!" Sammy said, waving down at the two of them.

"You think she'll be okay?" Kanone asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah." Sammy said, nodding. "I was just like her when I was her age."

"Kanone!" Blake shouted, Kanone and Sammy turning to look down at Blake.

"Yes, brother?" Kanone shouted down to Blake.

"I will surpass you!" Blake shouted. "And take your place as king!"

"…Good luck, little brother." Kanone said down, smirking, turning away from him. "I'll be waiting at the top."

As the helicopter hanging the platform floated off into the distance, Blake looked out after it.

"I _will _surpass you." Blake said, frowning, staring after him.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that." Oshawott said, shrugging, turning away.

"Wait." Blake said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I already told you, I'm not going to become your moemon, so forget about it." Oshawott said, turning to him, frowning.

"I wish you could give me a chance…" Blake said, frowning. "You really are quite beautiful…"

"Oh, please." Oshawott said, rolling her eyes.

"Your beautiful white hair, flowing down your head like a river of snow…" Blake whispered. "Your fiery hot red eyes combined with your fiery hot temper, and your beauty that burns like a passionate flame, I've never seen anything like it…"

"Wh-what?" Oshawott said, blushing.

"All the power you possess within your small, tight body…" Blake said, staring into her eyes. "The passion, power and beauty mixing together into an indescribable force… Everything about you, I want to make you mine."

"Idiot!" Oshawott said, blushing, turning away. "Don't say stupid stuff like that!"

_Tsundere… _Blake said, stunned. _She's a total tsundere…_

"I-I am not!" Oshawott exclaimed, frowning. "Anyways, I'll stick around for a little, at least until that stupid Snivy heals…"

Blake and Oshawott returned to Snivy's room, Blake making extra sure to stay as far away from Audino as he could.

"Oh, master!" Tara said, staring at Blake, smiling. "Hey!"

"Hey, weakling." Oshawott said, walking over to Tara's side, staring down at her, frowning.

"What do you want?" Tara asked, frowning.

"I just came here to laugh at you." Oshawott said, smirking, tracing the scar on Tara's chest with her finger.

Audino's eye twitched.

"Get off of me." Tara said, frowning. "Go away now. This is the time me and master can be alone with each other."

"You're really irritating…" Oshawott said, smiling, an irritation mark on her head. "You're just talking about how you want to be with your master… Where's all that confidence and strength you had before? Oh, that's right, my mom beat it out of you."

"I think I've got enough of it left to beat the shit out of you, though." Tara said, standing on her bed.

"That's enough." Audino said, ushering Blake and Oshawott out of the room. Once they were a fair enough distance away, Audino turned to Blake, frowning.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST FINISH TELLING YOU?" Audino asked, hitting Blake in the stomach.

She then turned to Oshawott.

"And you better not be thinking of fighting any more patients, got it?" Audino asked, glaring down at Oshawott, an aura of anger swirling around her. "Not unless you wanna become a permanent resident…"

"…No ma'am…" Oshawott said, shaking.

"I didn't think so." Audino said, smiling, skipping off back to Tara's room.

"That was terrifying…" Oshawott said, leaning against the wall, sitting down.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she…" Blake said, smiling.

The two sat in silence for a while.

"Is it fun?" Oshawott asked, staring off distantly.

"Huh?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Is it fun?" Oshawott asked again. "Going on an adventure? I've only been with my mom and my dad, so I don't know a lot about the outside world…"

"…It's kind of scary, like just now…" Blake said, smiling. "But yeah. It's fun!"

Blake turned to Oshawott, smiling, Oshawott blushing a little.

"You know what?" Oshawott said, looking away, blushing. "I think I will be your moemon, if you want me to…"

* * *

Alright, so how was that? Blake's got another moemon! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

So, this begins the confrontation between Tara and Oshawott. Let's see how they interact. I guarantee… it will be interesting, no doubt. Review!

Mr. Brandloyal: I don't like Tepig either, but we'll see.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Thanks!

Mitsudomoe: …Please explain.

001: Well, I'm not sure about Tepig…

MegaMan95: For the third time, it's funny.

AlreadyCaught'EmAll: No, not a reference to anything.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 11

* * *

"Wait, what?" Blake asked, surprised.

"I won't say it again!" Oshawott exclaimed, turning to face him. "I am NOT saying it again!"

"You're gonna be my moemon?" Blake asked, smiling. "That's great!"

"Yeah, well, it's not what you think." Oshawott said, frowning. "I don't like that Tara girl. She acts so smug, like she's the strongest girl in the world! I hate people like that! They think they're so powerful, and they're so naïve and weak, I can't stand it!"

"So what does that have to do with being my moemon?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I want to prove how strong I am, and that I'm strong, and she's weak." Oshawott said, smirking. "And I'll do that by beating the gym. Unfortunately, I can only do that if I become your moemon, so…"

"Wait, what?" Blake said, shocked. "You're willing to become my moemon just so you can prove you're better than Tara?"

"Yes." Oshawott said, nodding. "AND NOTHING ELSE! I-I'm not doing it for any other reason!"

"Tsundere…" Blake said, under his breath.

"Anyways, I'd like to be your moemon, okay?" Oshawott said, staring at Blake. "And someday, I'll evolve into a Samurott and become even more powerful! And I'll become as strong as my mom, and I'll make her proud of me!"

"What…?" Blake asked, surprised.

"I've realized why my mom wanted me to be with you!" Oshawott said, smiling. "She wanted me to become more powerful, and someday be able to defeat her in battle!"

"Alright, it's a promise!" Blake said, patting her head. "I'll make you strong enough to beat your mom, and you'll help me defeat my brother!"

"Hands off the head." Oshawott said, frowning, glaring at Blake.

"Right, sorry."

"Anyways, it's a deal." Oshawott said, holding out her hand. Blake shook her small hand, smiling.

"Alright, since I guess we have to work together on this, there's no way around it." Oshawott said, blushing. "You may kiss me."

"That was fast." Blake said, raising an eyebrow.

"B-But only on the cheek!" Oshawott said anxiously, waving her hands. "Don't get any stupid ideas, you idiot!"

"Alright." Blake said, wasting no time, kissing her on the cheek.

"Humma…" Oshawott said, holding her cheek, her face on fire. "Um, you know, you may kiss me again, if you want…"

Blake kissed her again, Oshawott blushing once more.

"Again…" Oshawott said, blushing.

Blake kissed her again.

"Again…" Oshawott said, blushing even more.

Blake kissed her for a fourth time.

"Okay…" Oshawott said, panting. "I'm good…"

"Anyways, I need to think of what to name you…" Blake said, frowning. "How about Shana? Because, you know, tsundere."

"Shana… is fine…" Oshawott said, her face overheating.

"Alright, Shana it is!" Blake said, smiling. "Now, to search for your data…"

**Moemon**: Oshawott

**Name**: Shana

**Species**: Sea Otter Moemon

**Type**: Water

**Current Level**: 13

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Oshawott eat fish.

**Ability**: Torrent

**Height**: 4'08"

**Weight**: 99.3lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Fire, Ground, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Grass, Electric

**Attacks**: Night Slash, Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Pledge, Water Gun, Water Sport, Razor Shell

**Evolves into**: Dewott (Lvl 17)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Oshawott are very strong, but easily embarrassed. They are very proud, and enjoy proving themselves stronger than others. They're very, very aggressive, and posses incredible amounts of "Tsundere" traits. They act very mean to their owners, but this is to show them how much they care for them. They train in order to prove that they're better than any other moemon in their trainer's party in order to feel special and show their affection.

"I knew you were a tsundere!" Blake said, smiling.

"I have no idea what you mean!" Shana said, frowning. "Anyways, since you're my trainer, you need to make sure I become strong!"

"Okay, I think I can give you a little training." Blake said, shrugging.

"A LITTLE training?" Shana said, her mouth agape. "No way! My mother became strong because she had stupid people dragging her through a pile of crap! I need really, really intense training in order to become as strong as she is!"

"Um… okay… I'll try my best…" Blake said, a little taken aback.

"You best won't be good enough!" Shana said angrily. "I need you riding my back, got it? I need you ride me so hard that I'll be sore for days."

"Uh… huh…" Blake said, holding his nose to prevent blood from leaking out of it. "Okay, you got it…"

"Huh?" Shana asked, frowning. "That sounds weird…"

"What?" Blake asked, frowning. "I'm going to ride you until you're so sore you won't be able to stand."

"…" Shana thought, putting the pieces together in her head. "The hell you are!"

Shana caught Blake in the jaw with a good right cross, Blake falling backwards.

"Anyways, I need to go see that Snivy." Shana said, smirking. "I'm gonna brag to her that I'm more powerful, because we all know I am."

Shana walked back to Tara's room, smirking confidently.

"Oh, great, you again…" Tara said, frowning. "What do you want? You're ruining my recovery."

"I just wanted to tell you that _master_ and I have decided to make our relationship official." Shana said, smirking.

"What?" Tara asked, confused.

"Master made me into his moemon!" Shana said, smiling. "I guess he wanted someone stronger and cuter than you."

"What? Is that true, master?" Tara asked, turning to Blake.

"No! Of course not!" Blake said, glaring at Shana, frowning.

"Well, master likes me just as much as he likes you, so I guess we're even now." Shana said, smirking. "Except I'm stronger than you. And just to prove it, watch."

Shana grabbed Blake's head, pulled him into a deep kiss.

"What…" Tara said, shocked, staring at the two.

"How do you like that?" Shana asked, smirking.

"…" Tara said, getting pissed. She shoved Shana out of the way, stood up, and kissed Blake intensely herself.

She pulled away and turned to face Shana, the two glaring at each other angrily, while smiling like good friends.

* * *

So, how will the battle between Tara and Shana- I mean, Blake and the Gym Leaders go down? Well, after the lemon next chapter, we'll see.


	12. Chapter 12

So, here's the lemon between Shana and Blake! What will Tara have to say about this? Trust me, I don't think she'll be very happy about having to share Blake.

Kiba Lord of Darkness: A little, yeah.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Kufufu… No. No they won't. They may have sex with him at the same time, but they will fight the greatest cold war never fought to keep the other from having him.

Guardian54: Could you be more specific on what you would like to see in more detail?

MegaMan95: Thanks!

001: Yeah, although I don't like Tepig much. And I've also got Blake's moemon pretty much cemented.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, I like tsundere as an archetype.

Nomercy745: Don't worry, the next moemon he gets will have no psychological issues. Probably.

LightningPunisher: Maybe at some point.

Numbershooter: Maybe at some point.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 12

* * *

"Alright, if you love master so much, then why don't you try making a pact with master?" Tara asked, smiling smugly.

"A… a pact?" Shana said, blushing. "Well, I've never… before… um…"

"So, it seems that you're not as good as you thought." Tara said, pressing forwards. "I'm still superior to you."

"The hell you are!" Shana exclaimed, infuriated. She turned to Blake angrily. "Alright, fine, if she wants us to make a pact, then we'll do it!"

"…But I thought you were a tsundere." Blake said, frowning.

"Well, some things matter more than who a person is on the inside." Shana said, frowning. "Like the mocking jeers of a person on the outside."

"Oh, well, that makes sense." Blake said, shrugging. Shana pushed him down onto the bed, and began working his pants off.

Once the clothes that covered his lower body were disposed of, Shana turned her attention to Blake's dick.

"Alright, so I need to make it harder…" Shana said, smiling. She looked down at it, and grabbed it with one of her hands. She moved her hand over it as it slowly got bigger, moving from its flaccid state to a hard and dense shaft. With a more defined shape, Shana wrapped her fingers around the length and began stroking it curiously. Shana looked at the precum leaking from the tip, with slight shock.

"Um, are they all this big?" Shana asked, staring up at Blake, frowning.

"I don't know…" Blake said, shrugging. "Probably."

"Alright." Shana said, shrugging, stroking his dick. She smeared the precum leaking from the top over the shaft, and began stroking it even faster, a look of determination in her eyes.

Tara looked on at this, fuming with jealousy. Even though she knew that there was no need to be jealous of someone beneath her, she couldn't help but feel that way.

"That feels really good…" Blake grunted out, thrusting his hips into Shana's small hands as she stroked him furiously. "I'm gonna cum…"

"Cum?" Shana asked, continuing to stroke him. "What's that?"

Soon enough, Blake answered her question. His semen shot over her hands and face, coating her cute features in a veil of white.

"Eew, gross!" Shana exclaimed, flinging some of the cum off of her hands. "What the heck is this stuff?"

"It's semen." Tara said, smirking. "Well, I guess that's something I beat you at. I'm smarter than you."

Shana's anger flared up again, and she returned to what she was doing.

"Get hard." Shana ordered. She continued stroking his shaft until his willing dick rose to the occasion, sticking up half-erect in front of her.

"Now, I just have to put this in my mouth, right?" Shana asked, smirking. She opened her mouth and engulfed Blake's penis in her mouth, sucking on it fiercely.

"Hah…" Blake groaned, extra sensitive after cumming once. Shana continued to move her head up and down, the heat of Blake's shaft surprising her. Shana saw Tara standing to the side out of the corner of her eye, and smirked. She winked at Tara, then moved her head all the way down his shaft, engulfing it inside of her mouth.

Blake thrust his dick into her mouth as she moved down on it, and thrust back as she pulled back, the two began moving in perfect harmony, the feeling of Blake's dick and Shana's mouth feeling great on each other.

"I'm cumming!" Blake moaned out, thrusting into her mouth, his semen shooting down her throat.

After a few seconds of his seed shooting down into her, Shana pulled off, wiping her mouth.

"I was right…" She said, frowning. "That stuff does taste gross…" She spit as much as she could out of her mouth, and then turned to Tara.

"So, how many times have you done that to him?" Shana asked, smirking.

"Big d-deal!" Tara said, frowning. "You still haven't even had sex with him!"

"Alright, fine, I'll show you." Shana said, smirking. She moved her swim suit to the side to reveal her pussy, her lips dripping with a clear sticky liquid.

"Whoa…" Blake said, surprised.

"Yup!" Shana said, smiling. "We water type moemon drip a lot when we get horny, so our folds feel really good!"

Shana rubbed her pussy against Blake's dick, the feeling of her warmth and wetness causing him to get hard once more.

"Ah, there we go…" Shana said, smiling. "I bet you didn't get this hard when you were with Tara, did you?"

"…Yeah I did." Blake said, nodding, an irritation mark appearing on Shana's head.

"Well, fine then!" Shana exclaimed, pushing Blake down onto the bed. She stroked gyrated against his shaft with her pussy, before finally lowering herself onto him.

Shana bit her lip to suppress the pain, staring at Tara, smirking, as blood leaked from between her thighs. She continued to move against his shaft as steadied herself, pressing her hands against Blake's torso.

Blake thrust into her, and she opened up her mouth to release a throaty moan as he pussy clenched down on Blake's dick.

"You see that?" Shana asked smugly, turning her head to Tara. "I bet that when you two had sex, it wasn't nearly as good!"

Shana turned to Blake, and clenched her pussy again, desperate to absorb heat from his shaft. Suddenly, she felt a sharp, searing pain in her back.

"What?" Shana asked, turning around to see Tara standing behind the two of them, holding a whip formed of vines.

"I thought I'd join in." Tara said, smirking. "Just to make it more fun…" Tara cracked the whip against Shana's back again, sending a shockwave of pain up her back. A shockwave of pain that also released a flood of pleasure that caused spasms to shoot through her pussy, clenching down on Blake's dick over and over, her juices flooding out.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Shana moaned out, the heat from Blake's dick mixing with the pain from Tara's whip were causing her to lose her mind. "Oh, fuck yes! Keep going! This feels so fucking good I can't even stand it!"

"Ugh, you're so tight…" Blake grunted out, thrusting into Shana's rapidly contracting cunt, his hands moving across the back of her ripped swimsuit and red marks on her back from the whip.

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum…" Shana said, her eyes rolling up into her head. Her pussy clamped down tightly on his dick and refused to let go, her walls squeezing tightly, until Blake couldn't take anymore.

"I'm cumming!" Blake exclaimed, thrusting up into Shana's cunt, his seed shooting up inside of her. Shana's eyes rolled up as she took his seed inside of her. She pulled herself off of Blake's shaft, turned to Tara, smirked, and collapsed next to Blake on the bed.

"Hey, no fair, that's my bed!" Tara exclaimed. She pushed another of the beds against the one the two were lying on, pushed them over, and clutched onto Blake's arm, the two sandwiching Blake as they fell asleep.

* * *

So, what's going to happen next? Let's wait and see!


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, here's another chapter, with Blake's first gym battle! How will he manage to defeat the triple threat of the Striation Gym?

MegaMan95: Somewhere else.

Guardian54: Alright, thanks!

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Yeah, but they won't like it.

Numbershooter: Yeah, but there aren't enough moemon yet.

I AM REDUNTENT: One big scar on her breasts.

Kiba Lord of Darkness: Yeah.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 13

* * *

"Alright, so now we're going to challenge the gym?" Shana asked, frowning. The three were standing outside the moemon center, Tara have been given a clean bill of health, with the exception of not being allowed to fight for a few days in order to avoid reopening her wounds.

"Yeah, I guess." Blake said, shrugging.

"I'm coming too!" Tara said, frowning.

"Why? You can't fight." Shana said, smirking. "All you can do is stand there and watch me be awesome."

"Okay, that's enough out of you." Blake said, frowning, returning Shana to her moeball.

"Alright, now let's go." Blake said, patting Tara's head. The two walked down the street, until they arrived at the large café that was the Striation Gym.

Blake knocked on the door, and when no one answered he opened the door and walked inside.

"Kufufu…" Three men were laughing evilly, sitting around a table. They all wore matching waiter clothes, and had three different color hairs. One had green hair cut short and styled up in the front like a patch of grass, another had red hair styled like flames, and the third had blue hair styled like a river.

"Soon, our plans will be complete…" The green haired one said, smirking. "With our strategy of matching one of us up with whoever is weak to us, we'll never lose a battle… As we get more renowned as gym leaders, soon doors will open up to us, and we'll be able to conquer the world…"

"Yes…" The red haired one said, nodding. "It's only a matter of time…"

The three began laughing maniacally, until the door opened.

"Um, I'm here to challenge the gym…" Blake said, looking around. The gym was a café, with tables and chairs forming a circle around a battlefield, grass growing around the field with small ponds in the center, the corners lit by torches.

There was a small stage at the back of the large room, with a curtain in front of it.

Three lights shown on the stage, and the curtains pulled back.

"Welcome, to the Ouran Host Clu- I mean, Striation Host Clu- I mean, Striation Gym!" Three voices declared. Three men appeared on the stage, smiling.

"I'm Cilan." The green haired one said, smiling.

"I'm Chili." The red haired one said, smiling.

"And I'm Cress." The blue haired one said, smiling.

"So which one of you guys is the gym leader?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Which moemon is your starter moemon?" Cilan asked, smirking.

"Me." Tara said, raising her hand. "I'm a Snivy."

"Alright, good, cause I'm the Striation Gym Leader." Chili said, smirking. "Let's battle."

"Alright, we'll use one moemon each, okay?" Chili asked, smirking. "I'll start! Go, Siri!" Chili tossed out a moeball, which a Pansear emerged from. She wore red pants and a tan shirt, and had messy red hair down to her neck, with a tuft on the head shaped like fire. She had tired looking black eyes, and red monkey ears on her head.

"Alright, Shana, go!" Blake said, tossing out a moeball, Shana emerging from it.

"What?" Chili exclaimed, shocked. "I thought your starter was a Snivy!"

"I am." Tara said, sitting down at one of the tables, staring at the menu, Cilan and Cress waiting on her hand and foot. "So, what's this 'Striation Ice Cream Special' anyway?"

"Hey, guys! A little help here?" Chili exclaimed. His brothers looked away as if they didn't hear him.

"Fine!" Chili said, turning back to the battle. "Siri, use incinerate!"

"Right!" Siri said, spitting a small flame at Shana.

"Razor shell…" Shana sighed, holding up her shell. The shell formed a blade of water around it in the shape of a sword. With a flip of her wrist, Shana sliced through the flame, extinguishing it. She then charged at Siri, and cut her with the shell.

Shana spun around, having Siri's back, and released a blast of water that knocked Siri forwards into the pond.

"It looks like it's my victory." Shana said, smirking, returning the shell to above her chest.

"Return…" Chili said, shocked, returning the unconscious Siri to her moeball. "How the hell did you beat me? All of our plans… How could they end like this?"

"Brother!" Cilan and Cress exclaimed, tears streaming from their eyes. They ran to Chili, embracing him in a hug.

"I'm sorry brothers!" Chili cried. "Because of me, all of our dreams…"

"Forget that, brother!" Cilan said, crying. "You did your best!"

After the three brothers sobered up, they turned to Blake.

"You've beaten us in a fair battle." Chili said, frowning. "So you've earned the Trio Badge!"

_Fair my ass, you just paired the fire guy up against me because you thought I would use Tara!_ Blake thought, smiling. "Thanks."

Blake took the badge, and placed it in his badge case.

"Alright, the first badge!" Blake said, smiling.

"Yep! And it was all thanks to me!" Shana boasted, smirking.

"What? No way!" Tara said, frowning. "If I wasn't there to fake them out, they totally would have sent out a grass moemon against you, and you would have lost!"

"No way, I'm way too strong to lose to a grass moemon." Shana said, smirking. "Grass moemon are just too weak."

"Care to repeat that again?" Tara asked, glaring angrily at Shana.

"Of course." Shana said, smirking. "You grass moemon are weak, just like blades of grass."

"Alright, you wanna settle things?" Tara asked, glaring at Shana. "I bet I can beat you easy!"

"Sure, but you'd better be careful." Shana said, smirking. "I wouldn't want to injure you like my mom did."

"You mom isn't here to fight your battles this time." Tara responded, glaring at Shana.

"This isn't good…" Blake said, frowning.

* * *

No it is not.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright, what going to happen next? Let's see!

Kiba Lord of Darkness: Yeah, Lauren made me watch an episode. I like the blonde guy.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Yeah, it sucks.

MegaMan95: Sure, go ahead.

Numbershooter: Okay.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yeah, those guys are douche bags, choosing the pokemon stronger than your starter.

That random guy over there: Yes. Yes they do.

EpicPika: Thanks!

LightningPunisher: No it is not.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 14

* * *

"Alright, alright, you two need to stop now, okay?" Blake asked, frowning.

"What? Why?" Tara asked, frowning. "We need to prove which one of us is more powerful!"

"No we don't." Shana said, smirking. "I'm obviously the stronger of the two of us."

"No, you're not!" Tara exclaimed. "I'm way stronger than you are!"

"Alright, then let me try and kick your ass!" Tara said, raising her fists.

"Bring it on, grass girl!" Shana said, reaching for her shell.

"No." Blake said, hitting Tara on the head. "No." Blake hit Shana over the head as well, the two clutching their heads in pain.

"Sorry…" Tara said, frowning.

"Sorry, master…" Shana said, frowning.

"Alright, we've decided." Chili said, walking up to Blake.

"Oh, wait, we're still here?" Blake asked, looking around at the gym. "I had no idea."

"Anyways, here you go!" Chili said, smiling, handing Blake a small disk the size of his hands.

"What's this?" Blake asked, confused.

"TM 83. It contains work up." Chili said, smiling.

"Thanks, but I think we're worked up enough." Blake said, laughing.

…

"I'm keeping this, though." Blake put the TM in his bag.

"Shana, Tara." Blake said, turning to the two moemon that were standing behind him. "Let's go, okay?"

"Okay, master!" The two said as one, saluting. They then looked at each other, and turned away, frowning.

The three of them exited the gym, and head out into the park to the side of Striation City.

"Blake!" Blake turned to see Cheren standing behind him, frowning.

"Oh, Cheren." Blake said, surprised. "What a pleasant surprise."

"We're trainers now." Cheren said, frowning. "Let's battle!"

"Alright." Blake said, shrugging.

"Chana! Go!" Cheren tossed his Tepig out, Tepig standing in front of him.

"Alright, Shana, go!" Blake said, gesturing to the Tepig.

"Chana, use tackle!" Cheren ordered. Chana charged at Shana, and lowered her head in a tackle.

"Water gun!" Shana said, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of water, hitting Chana, knocking her back.

Shana charged at the fire pig moemon, and brought her shell down on the fire moemon with a blade of water, Chana hit the ground hard, holding her shoulder.

"Alright, who've you got next?" Shana asked, smirking.

"Still me." Chana said, standing up, panting.

"Really?" Shana asked, turning around, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "I'm surprised. I was expecting you to go down fast."

"Yeah, well, you can't underestimate me!" Chana shouted, charging at Shana.

"Still, not so great." Shana said, shrugging. "Razor shell." Shana brought down her shell on Chana once more, knocking her out.

"Return." Cheren said, returning Chana to her moeball. "Alright, go, Rona." Cheren tossed out a moeball, which a Purrloin emerged from. She wore a tight violet leotard and violet tights, and she had violet hair down to her neck. She had cat ears and a cat tail, and mischievous green eyes.

"Alright, I can take you on easily!" Shana said, smirking. "Grass girl, you can just sit back and watch me."

Shana charged at the Purrloin, slicing at her with razor shell.

"Assist." Rona said, moving her hand to the side, releasing a flurry of embers at Shana.

"Whoa!" Shana said, jumping to the side. "That was close!"

"Scratch!" Rona charged at Shana, her claws flailing wildly. It was all Shana could do to avoid her.

"Water gun!" Shana said, spitting a stream of water at Rona. Rona jumped into the air and brought her claws down across Shana's cheek, drawing three jagged cuts along it.

"Ouch!" Shana said, holding her cheek, glaring angrily. "Alright, you wanna go like that? Here's a water sport for you!"

Shana released a stream of water onto Rona, soaking her and matting her hair.

"Aw! I hate getting wet!" Rona whined, shaking her head in frustration. "Ew, it's making my hair all lumpy and sticky! Gross!"

"Hey." Shana said, poking Rona on the shoulder.

"What?" Rona asked, turning to face Shana.

"Razor shell." Shana said, smiling, slicing her aqua blade across Rona's stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"And, water gun!" Shana said, hitting Rona in the face with a blast of water.

"And it's my perfect victory!" Shana said, smirking. "Aren't I amazing? What do you think, grass girl?"

"…I could have done better." Tara said, turning her nose at Shana. "You were just a little lucky."

"Oh, really?" Shana asked, smirking. "Cause I thought for sure you'd have died against that Tepig that guy sent out."

"No way, I could have beaten her easily!" Tara said, frowning.

"Really?" Shana asked, smirking. "So, how many battles _have_ you won, for the record?"

"…None…" Tara said, taken aback.

"That's right, none." Shana said, smirking. "Because I'm better than you. Heck, the only battle you've been in is against my mom, and she kicked your ass!"

"Um, you guys have got your own thing going, so I'm just gonna… yeah…" Cheren said, backing away before turning around and running.

"Listen, I can win!" Tara said, almost at the point of being in tears. "I know I can! Just watch!"

"Watch what?" Shana taunted. "I haven't even seen you fight anyone other than my mom! Just leave all the battles up to me, and go relax and do whatever!"

"Master!" Tara said, turning to Blake, glaring angrily. "You've gotta let me fight, okay? Next time!"

"Are you sure you're ready to fight?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Yeah!" Tara said, nodding. "I feel perfectly fine, and I'm ready to show my stuff! Come on, master, you need to give me a chance!"

"Are you _really really _sure?" Blake asked.

"Of course I am." Tara said, turning her head up at Blake, smirking. "I'm awesome, remember?"

"Just make sure not to lose, you stupid little grass girl." Shana taunted, smirking. "Just watch, I'll kick your ass!"

"Fighting against you wouldn't even be a challenge for me." Tara said, smirking. "I'll fight a _real _moemon, if you don't mind."

"Somehow, I feel like we haven't gotten anywhere…" Blake sighed.

* * *

You're right, Blake. We haven't. To bad.


	15. Chapter 15

Darn, I put all that hard work in and I only got 4 reviews! I hope everyone reading this will review, alright? Please review!

That random guy over there: Yes. She will be.

Numbershooter: Thanks!

Not my real name213: Well, welcome back!

MegaMan95: That sounds like it would be good if done well.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 15

* * *

"Alright, so let's find a moemon for us to fight against!" Shana said, smirking. "Just watch! I'll kick their ass way before you can!"

"Alright, let's find one!" Tara and Shana charged down the dirt path that Route 3 was made up of.

They ran into the tall grass, and Tara came across a patch of shaking grass.

"Look, there's a moemon!" Tara said, pointing at the Audino that was trembling in fear so much, the grass around her was shaking.

"Um, maybe we should choose a different one…" Shana said, her face going pale.

"Why, you're not scared, are you?" Tara asked, smirking. "Scared of a pink little Audino? How pathetic."

"Oh, did you guys find a moemon?" Blake asked, jogging up to the two of them.

"See? An Audino!" Tara said, pointing at the pink and tan moemon, smiling.

"…" Blake said, staring at the Audino, his face going deathly pale. "Let's find a different moemon…"

"You too?" Tara asked, frowning. "What's wrong with beating an Audino?"

"…Nothing…" Shana and Blake said, turning away, remembering their trauma.

"Alright, fine, we'll find someone else…" Tara said, sighing, leaving the Audino alone.

The three continued walking down the dirt path, before they arrived at a small building.

"What is this place?" Tara asked, staring up at the building, confused. The building was small, and made of wood, the standard red roof of most buildings. Behind the building was a large open field, lined with a fence. It was littered with small trees, and had a small lake in the center of it.

"It's the Moemon Daycare Center." Blake explained. "It's a place where trainers drop off their moemon to be looked after and trained."

"That seems kind of sad, though…" Tara said, frowning. "I mean, the moemon are all alone…"

"No, see, it's also a regular daycare." Blake said, pointing to the playground next to the Daycare Center. "So the little kids can play with the moemon."

"Wait, what?" Tara asked, frowning. "_Little kids _are playing with _moemon_, which are creatures that live off of _sex_?"

"…Yes, that's right." Blake said, nodding.

"…Okay." Tara said, shrugging. Suddenly, the door to the daycare center burst open, and two men carrying large bags ran out. The men were dressed in suits reminiscent of knights. They were members of Team Plasma.

"Team Plasma!" Blake exclaimed. The grunts pushed past them, and charged down Route 3.

"What the heck was that?" Shana asked, shocked.

"Oh no!" The girl's voice shouted. The three turned their heads to see Bianca standing there, a little girl standing beside her, about to cry.

"They… they took all the moemon…" The little girl said, tearing up.

"No, no, it's okay…" Bianca said, patting the girl on the head.

Bianca raised her head to see them, surprised.

"Oh, Blake…" Bianca said, looking at Blake sadly.

"Bianca, what happened?" Blake asked, concerned.

"Those Team Plasma guys stole all the moemon from the daycare center…" Bianca said, frowning. "All the kids are in tears… Blake, do you think you could catch them and take back the moemon?"

"Of course we can!" Tara said, frowning.

"Right! We'll do it so fast, you won't even notice they were gone!" Shana said, nodding.

"Thanks, guys!" Bianca said, wiping tears of her own from her face.

"Alright, first one to take down Team Plasma wins, got it?" Tara asked.

"Deal!" Shana said, smirking. The two charged down the dirt path after Team Plasma, Blake running after the two of them.

When Blake finally caught up to Tara and Shana, they were standing in front of a large cave built into the side of a large mountain.

"Alright, let's head on inside!" Blake said, walking into the cave, Shana and Tara following after him.

"Damn it!" The Team Plasma grunts exclaimed, staring at Blake. "We ran into this cave to hide, not realizing it was a dead end!"

"Listen, just give us back the moemon and we can all walk away, no one has to get hurt!" Blake said, frowning.

"I don't like that idea." Tara said indignantly.

"Yeah, I want 'em to get hurt." Shana said, smirking.

"…Well, you hear them." Blake said, shrugging. "Just give us back the moemon, and the three of us don't have to get hurt."

"Never!" One of the grunts shouted. "You humans are forcing these moemon to act for your amusement! We're going to liberate them!"

"Sorry, not gonna happen!" Tara said, frowning.

"Yeah, there's no way we're gonna let you free innocent creatures from their captivity!" Shana exclaimed.

"Fine, then you'll have to face our Patrat duo!" The second grunt shouted. The two grunts tossed out a moeballs, which Patrat emerged from. The Patrat wore brown dresses, each with a white circle over the cleavage. They both had small brown tails with white tips sticking out of their butts, and had brown hair down to their necks, and they wore orange and gold lenses on the sunglasses that covered their eyes.

"Alright, let's go!" Tara said, smiling.

"Right! Let's do this!" Shana exclaimed, smiling.

Tara began glowing with a green aura, and Shana began glowing with a blue aura, the two charging at Tara.

"Grass Pledge!" Tara exclaimed, charging at one of the Patrat.

"Water Pledge!" Shana exclaimed, charging at the other Patrat.

Tara released a whirlwind of leaves at the Patrat, Shana releasing a stream of water at the other. The two Patrat were hit full force by the moves, the two Patrat hitting the rock wall, falling unconscious.

"No, damn it, how could this happen?" One of the grunts said, frowning.

"Give us back the moemon!" Shana ordered.

"Fine, but you're hurting them!" The grunt grumbled, backing away, before the two ran away, leaving the two bags of moeballs.

"Alright, let's get these back to the daycare." Blake said, picking up the two bags. "Can you guys help with this?"

"Sure." Shana said, shrugging, walking over to the bags. All of a sudden, however, Shana began glowing.

"What the hell?" Tara asked, shocked, before her body became covered in a bright white light as well.

"Whoa…" Blake said, staring at two glowing moemon.

* * *

So, Shana and Tara are both evolving! What does this mean for Blake? Anyways, like I said before, need more reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

It seems like begging worked. I got NINE reviews. Awesome.

MegaMan95: Maybe, but I've got a lot on my plate.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Maybe…

Zubat98: Maybe later, but not now.

Numbershooter: Definitely bigger boobs.

001: I do. I think things through.

EpicPika: Well, I got a lot this time, so I'm fine.

Someone: Dunno.

I AM REDUNTENT: Egg moves, I guess.

Mr. Brandloyal: But Tara fought a really strong moemon (Sammy) and in this universe, even if you don't win, you get experience if you fight. So that boosted her up really high.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 16

* * *

"Whoa…" Blake said, shocked. The light around the two had faded away, leaving them both in their new evolutions.

Shana wore a bright blue shirt and wore dark blue jeans On her hands were black gloves that reached up to her elbows, and her jeans ended in shelled boots. She had bright blue hair down to her shoulders, sticking up in tuft the shape of a fin in the back. She had eyes as black as coals, and wore two shells in the shape of sword hilts sticking out of the belt that held her jeans up.

Tara wore a green dress with that flowered out, with a slit at the front leading up to her thighs, the dress parted like a curtain. The front of the dress was a bright tan, the sides being a bright green. Sticking out from behind the dress was a green tail that ended in a leaf. She had green hair pulled into a ponytail that streamed down her back, and had flaming red eyes.

"…I look better." Tara said, smirking.

"Bull crap." Shana said, frowning. "I look freaking hot in this outfit!"

"Yeah, but I can't tell if you're hot like a chick or hot like a dude." Tara said, smirking. "Believe me, you'd make a much better man."

"My outfit might make me look like a guy, but at least I can fight in it." Shana said, smirking. "What the heck's with that flared back dress? It might as well be a skirt!"

"Maybe, but that's what makes me sexy, while those jeans of yours make you look like a lesbian." Tara said, smirking.

"Oh, you are so dead…" Shana said, reaching for the two shells at her waist.

"Bring it." Tara said, smiling. "I feel like I'm strong enough to take you down with one hand."

"Alright, knock it off, you two." Blake said, stepping in the middle of them. "Shouldn't you guys just be happy you evolved?"

"…Sure, I guess." Tara said, shrugging. "But I think rubbing my sex appeal in her face is more fun."

"Okay, that does it…" Shana said, reaching for her shells again.

"I'm serious you two, knock it off!" Blake said, frowning.

"Sorry, master…" The two said, frowning apologetically.

"Alright, now I'm gonna check the data that the moedex has on you guys." Blake said, pulling out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Dewott

**Name**: Shana

**Species**: Discipline Moemon

**Type**: Water

**Current Level**: 17

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Dewott eat fish.

**Ability**: Torrent

**Height**: 5'05"

**Weight**: 108.3lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Fire, Ground, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Grass, Electric

**Attacks**: Night Slash, Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Pledge, Water Gun, Water Sport, Razor Shell

**Evolves into**: Samurott (Lvl 36)

**Evolves From**: Oshawott

**Info: **Dewott are very strong and proud of their strength. Despite being called the discipline moemon, they take great joy in fighting others. They are major tomboys, disliking all things "Girly" like dresses. Instead, they enjoy training their skills and fighting. They are also very aggressive, and refuse to let others get the edge over them. Because of this, it's very hard to attempt to take control during sex.

"Wow, talk about violent." Tara said, smirking. "You must really love fighting."

"Yeah, well, what does that thing say about you?" Shana asked, frowning.

**Moemon**: Servine

**Name**: Tara

**Species**: Grass Snake Moemon

**Type**: Grass

**Current Level**: 17

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Servine are herbivorous.

**Ability**: Overgrow

**Height**: 5'07"

**Weight**: 108.9lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Water, Ground, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Flying, Fire, Bug, Ice, and Poison

**Attacks**: Tackle, Leer, Grass Pledge, Vine Whip, Wrap, Growth, Leaf Tornado

**Evolves into**: Serperior (Lvl 36)

**Evolves From**: Snivy

**Info: **Servine are very mischievous. They enjoy poking fun at and taunting others. They do this because they believe that they themselves are amazing. They enjoy teasing other moemon, and attempting to make them feel self conscious, because they themselves feel self conscious about their appearance. Servine enjoy teasing their masters, especially during sex, in order to show who is in control. Despite that, they are fairly easy to dominate.

"Well, that is interesting." Shana said, smirking. "A little self conscious, are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tara said, turning away, frowning.

"Listen, you're both hot, so can you please stop fighting?" I asked, frowning.

"Okay, fine." Tara said, smiling.

"Whatever…" Shana sighed, shrugging.

"Alright, let's bring these moemon back to the daycare center." Blake said, grabbing the bags of moeballs.

The three of them carried the two bags back to the daycare center.

"Here you are." Blake said, placing the large bag down on the colored carpet floor of the daycare center.

"Thanks, Blake!" Bianca said, smiling, hugging Blake tightly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Blake said, blushing at the feeling of Bianca's large breasts pressed against his body.

"Thank you, mister!" The little girl said, looking up at Blake, smiling sweetly.

"You're welcome, kid." Blake said, smiling, petting the little girl on her brown hair.

"Alright, we need to get going." Blake said, smiling.

"Bye, Bianca!" Tara said, waving at Bianca.

"Oh, Tara, you evolved!" Bianca said, surprised. "Way to go!"

"Thanks!" Tara said, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well." Blake said, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm still not even close." Tara said, grabbing her breasts.

"Yeah, I know!" Shana said, shocked. "Those things are like freaking air balloons!"

"Alright, guys, I think we've bothered the _innocent preschool students_ enough with our boring talk." Blake said, not liking the direction this conversation was heading. "Let's head to Nacrene City, okay?"

"Alright, master!" Tara and Shana said, immediately switching focus.

"See ya, Bianca!" Blake said, waving at Bianca as they walked down the dirt path.

"That place seemed pretty fun, though." Shana said, smiling. "I'd like to play with those kids sometime."

"Perfect! You go and stay with the kids, and master and I can be together." Tara said, smirking. "We don't have a need for you, anyway."

"Oh, come on, you'd totally be lonely without me." Shana said, chuckling. "Who'd be there to pull your foot out of your mouth if I wasn't around?"

"Oh shut up." Tara said, frowning, Shana laughing hysterically.

"Enough guys, seriously." Blake said, frowning.

* * *

So, the two of them have matured from their violent stages, and are now simply poking fun at each other. How nice. They're plotting something…


	17. Chapter 17

Here's another chapter! Blake gets another moemon! Who will it be?

MegaMan95: Specific girls, or ALL girls? Cause that must be a very tense high school.

Nomercy745: Why run? If they're plotting something, I think you'd like it.

EpicPika: Yup, definitely!

001: Of course.

LightningPunisher: Yeah, about that…

Numbershooter: He will now.

Guardian54: The tail is part of her. I've already been planning on the hissing.

FYI: I already know about them. And I must say I'm not worried. I've done my research on them, and it seems that they only target MA fics that are PWP (porn without plot) and if there is sex for the purpose of the story, then they'll leave it alone. So while I might get my story removed, I doubt it will be because of them.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: I know it does.

Makaidos: Maybe…

Mr. Brandloyal: Oh, god yes.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 17

* * *

"Alright, so how much further until we reach Nacrene City?" Tara whined.

"You have no endurance at all, do you?" Shana said, smirking.

"Rrr…" Tara growled, frowning.

"Alright, guys, stop it." Blake sighed. It's like babysitting children here…

The three continued to walk down the dirt path, a large lake to the right of them and trees to the left of them. They walked alongside the lake, Tara eying the trees nervously.

"Master, what's in those trees?" Tara asked, frowning.

"Those trees?" Blake said, looking at the tightly packed mass of trees to the left. "No one knows. People say that if you head deep into the forest, you enter a world of pure black you never escape from."

"…" Tara said, staring at the trees, trembling.

"Aw, scared?" Shana said, smirking.

"I'm not scared!" Tara said, frowning. "I'm not!"

"Sure, sure…" Shana chuckled. "Just keep on shaking, grassy."

"Guys…" Blake complained.

"Hello, Blake." Cheren interrupted. Cheren was standing in front of them, a large patch of dark green grass sticking out behind him.

"Cheren?" Blake said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for moemon in this dark grass." Cheren said, frowning. "Did you know that dark grass has more moemon inside of it than regular grass, and that the moemon that can be found here are far stronger?"

"Seriously?" Blake said excitedly. "That is so cool!"

"But master, why do you need moemon when you have us?" Tara and Shana said as one.

"Listen guys, you don't understand." Blake explained. "A moemon adventure is an adventure of romance and intrigue, where trainers catch different moemon so they can develop stronger bonds and become closer to them. It is for this reason that I have decided I will capture as many moemon as I can, to make myself a better romantic and increase my power at listening to the hearts of women!"

"Ooooh!" Tara said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Are you really that much of an idiot?" Shana exclaimed, hitting Tara over the head.

"Alright, let me find a cute moemon to catch!" Blake said excitedly. "Come on out, moemon!" Blake ran into the tall grass.

Blake searched the tall grass, Tara and Shana following after him, even though neither one wanted him to catch another moemon.

Blake arrived in the middle of an open clearing that seemed to resemble a crop circle, and looked around at the tall grass around him

"Help!" A voice cried out.

"Speak of the devil!" Blake said, turning in the direction of the voice. A grey figure tackled him head on, the two lying on the ground. Blake looked up at the moemon that was sitting on top of him, panting.

The moemon wore a thin grey dress with short frilly sleeves and an open neck line, with a long fluffy tail sticking out the back and up in the air. The tail was quite large, almost as big as her body, and tipped in a white. She had fluffy grey hair that reached down to her neck, a tuft of hair sticking up from the top of her head in an antenna. She had two large grey ears sticking out of the top of her head, each tipped in white and twitching. Her face was flushed as though she'd run a long distance, and sweat caused her grey dress to stick to her body.

"Um… hey…" Blake said, blushing.

"Onii chan…" The moemon said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Some mean moemon were beating up on me… I ran away, but they're still following after me… Please help me!"

"Um, sure, I guess!" Blake said, smiling. "But could you get off of me?"

"Oh, right, sorry onii chan." The moemon said, smiling. She climbed off of Blake, allowing Blake to stand up.

"Alright, just leave everything up to me." Blake said, smiling. "I'll be sure to help you!"

"Really?" The moemon said, her eyes shining. "Onii chan is like a knight…"

"This girl is really pissing me off…" Tara said, an irritation mark appearing on her head.

"Me too…" Shana said, a similar irritation mark also appearing on her head.

_Perfect…_ Blake thought, smirking. I'll beat these moemon, and then this kid will be so grateful she'll be mine…

"Alright, so where are you, evildoers?" Blake asked, looking around. "How dare you beat up on this innocent little girl?"

The grass began rustling, and all of a sudden a large, and I mean LARGE amount of Lillipup emerged from the tall grass. The Lillipup wore furry tan skirts and tan shirts, and wore furry blue vests. They had ruffled, furry tan hair down to their necks and dark black eyes, and had dog ears on their heads.

"What the heck is with all of these things?" Blake asked, shocked.

"There's about thirty of them." The moemon said, smiling. "But they aren't anything you can't defeat, right, onii chan?"

"…Right…" Blake said, his face going pale. "Alright, I'll never let you lay your paws on this cute little moemon!"

Blake charged at the pack of Lillipup, who pounced on him and beat him to a pulp in about two seconds.

When Blake regained consciousness, the young moemon was staring down at him, nursing his wounds.

"So, did I beat them?" Blake asked, sitting up. He was still in the middle of the clearing, with the moemon sitting beside him.

"You were defeated beautifully." The moemon said, smiling sweetly.

"Huh? But how…" Blake asked, confused.

"Onee sans beat them up." The moemon said, smiling, pointing at Tara and Shana, who were kicking the unconscious Lillipup.

"Well, I couldn't let them get away with beating up my precious master." Tara said, shrugging, Shana nodding in agreement.

"They were so amazing, they beat the Lillipup as quickly as the Lillipup beat up you!" The moemon giggled. "They must be really strong!"

"…Yeah…" Blake said, depressed at his inept skill.

"Thank you so much for your heroic actions though, onii chan!" The moemon said, smiling. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"You could tell us why an innocent pack of Lillipup were chasing you." Tara said, frowning.

"…I kind of tied cans to their tails." The moemon said, smiling mischievously. "It was so funny!"

"…So you're in the wrong." Shana said, frowning.

"…Yes." The moemon said, smirking. "But thanks for saving me, onee sans."

"I'm fine with that, though." Blake said, shrugging. "After all, it was good experience for the both of you, right?"

"…Yeah, I guess." Tara said, shrugging.

"You're welcome for all the help we gave to you." Blake said, patting the moemon on the head. "So we'll be heading off now."

Blake turned and headed for the tall grass, Shana and Tara following after him.

"Hey, wait!" The moemon said, frowning, Blake turning around. "What happened to 'is there anything I can do to repay you' huh?"

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

"I want to go on an adventure with you and onee sans." The moemon said, smiling. She ran up to Blake and hugged him tightly, looking up at him with her big black eyes. "So do you think you could catch me, onii chan?"

"Um, sure, I guess." Blake said, smiling.

"Thanks, onii chan!" The moemon said, hugging Blake, turning her head around and sticking her tongue out childishly at Tara and Shana.

* * *

So, it seems like Blake has a new moemon, and she's quite the mischievous little minx, isn't she? What will this mean for Tara and Shana?


	18. Chapter 18

What's going to happen with Minccino? What are Tara and Shana going to do with her? How's Blake gonna feel about this cutey?

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: You're right.

001: Damn straight.

I AM REDUNTENT: "San" is a formal honorific, and "chan" is to sound cutesy, so she's trying to appeal her cutesy side to Blake.

Nomercy745: Oh yeah, big time.

MegaMan95: Glad I'm not in high school.

Guardian54: Thank you for your feedback. I already have plans for his party.

EpicPika: You're right.

Makaidos: Dunno…

Mr. Brandloyal: What's wrong with Onii and Onee?

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 18

* * *

"Alright, so you're a Minccino?" Blake said, smiling, patting her on the head.

"Yes, onii chan!" Minccino said, smiling, hugging Blake. Her body pressed tightly against his, rubbing against him.

"...Rrr…" Tara hissed at Minccino, glaring daggers at her.

"Alright, good thing I have a moeball." Blake said, pressing the moeball against the Minccino, capturing her.

"Gimme!" Tara said, grabbing the moeball out of his hand. She chucked it as far away as she could, but it opened on impact, releasing Minccino again.

"Damn it!" Tara said, stomping on the ground in frustration.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" Shana asked, frowning.

"I don't like that girl!" Tara said, frowning. "She's all cutesy and clingy and stuff! With her around, I'll never be around master!"

"Well, look at it this way." Shana said, smirking. "Since we're around, if you wanted to, you could pick on her."

"Good point…" Tara said, smiling. "Alright, I'm fine, as long as she knows who the boss is."

"Onii chan, can I please have a name?" Minccino asked, staring up at him with her idolizing, sparkly eyes.

"Alright, how about Mini?" Blake asked.

"Okay, onii chan." Minccino said, smiling. "I think it's a cute name!"

"Alright, Mini it is." Blake said, taking out his moedex. "Now, let's look up your data…"

**Moemon**: Minccino

**Name**: Mini

**Species**: Chinchilla Moemon

**Type**: Normal

**Current Level**: 13

**Scarcity**: Common

**Diet**: Minccino are omnivorous.

**Ability**: Technician

**Height**: 4'02"

**Weight**: 96.1lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: None

**Weak Against**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Fake Tears, Pound, Growl, Helping Hand, Tickle, Doubleslap, Charm

**Evolves into**: Cinccino (Shiny Stone)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Minccino are very mischievous moemon. They use their cute looks and charm abilities to get innocent trainers to do whatever they want. They enjoy playing pranks on other moemon, and use their cute charms to get the moemon to forgive them. They are tricksters, and enjoy stealing things. If they meet a trainer that they like, then they'll clutch onto their body for as long as they can to show their affection.

"Aw, how cute." Blake said, smiling petting her hair.

"Alright, alright, she's adorable." Tara said, frowning. "Now, can we please move on to Nacrene City?"

"Oh, right." Blake said, nodding. "Alright, so, Mini, ready to go?"

"Oh, wait, I have to get my stash!" Mini said excitedly. "Wait here for a little bit, okay?"

"Of course!" Tara said, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks!" Mini said, smiling, running off in the opposite direction.

"Okay, let's go." Tara said, turning to Nacrene City.

"Wait, we have to wait for Mini." Blake said, unaware of what Tara wanted.

"Why?" Tara asked, frowning, turning to Blake. "Why do we have to wait for this girl? If she's your moemon, then she should be waiting on you!"

"That's not how it works with moemon." Blake said, frowning. "I respect my moemon, so if she wants us to wait for her, then we're going to wait."

"But what about me?" Tara asked, frowning. "If you keep catching more moemon, then you won't have any time for me anymore!"

"That's ridiculous!" Blake said, frowning. "I'll always have time for you!"

"Really?" Tara asked, smiling.

"Of course!" Blake said, hugging Tara. "You're one of my best friends! I'll always have time for you."

"Aw!" Mini said, walking up, smiling. "Onee san and Onii chan are so cute with each other!"

"Really?" Shana asked, frowning. "I'm much cuter with master."

"The hell you are!" Tara said, turning to Shana while still being embraced by Blake. "Master likes me much more than you!"

"I care about all three of you equally." Blake said, frowning.

"But I'm more equal than them, right?" Tara asked.

"Anyways, what have you got there, Mini?" Blake asked, releasing Tara from his grasp, pointing at the burlap sack in Mini's small hands.

"My collection!" Mini said, emptying the sack on the ground. A large number of different berries rolled out of the bag, along with a multitude of miscellaneous items.

"What are these?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Berries and items!" Mini said, smiling.

"Wow, there are some really rare berries here." Tara said, picking up a strangely shaped blue berry. "Where'd you get all these?"

"…I found them." Mini said, smiling innocently.

"Whoa, is this a Mystic Water?" Shana asked, picking up a blue crystal on a string.

"Yeah, you want it?" Mini said, nodding. "Sure, go ahead, take it."

"Cool!" Shana said, putting the Mystic Water around her neck.

"I've also got a Charcoal, a Twisted Spoon, a Miracle Seed, a Hard Stone…" Mini said, showing them random items from the bag.

"Wait, a Miracle Seed?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mini asked, shrugging.

"That boosts the power of grass type moves." Blake explained. "Do you think Tara could have that?"

"I don't WANT anything from her." Tara said, frowning.

"Here, onee san!" Mini said, handing Tara a golden seed the size of a golf ball. She stared up at Tara with her big, shiny eyes, causing Tara to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, sure, I'll take it…" Tara said, looking away. She took the golden seed and placed it into her pocket.

"My favorite is the Silk Scarf…" Mini said, picking up the white cloth, rubbing it against her cheek. "It's so soft…"

"These are some pretty rare items." Blake said, looking at the type enhancing items. "Do you mind if I hold onto these?"

"Of course, onii chan!" Mini said, smiling. "What's mine is yours!"

Thanks, you're a good girl, Mini." Blake said, patting her head, Mini turning around and sticking her tongue out at Tara and Shana.

"She's a pretty nice girl." Shana said, shrugging. "She might be a little needy for attention, but she's still pretty nice."

"Yeah, I guess…" Tara said, looking away.

"Aw, she got to you too, didn't she?" Shana teased, poking Tara on the cheek.

"Shut up! No she didn't!" Tara said, flustered.

"Onee sans really get along well, don't they?" Mini asked, looking up at Blake.

"…I wouldn't say 'well'." Blake said, smirking.

* * *

It's a complicated relationship. Just like every relationship in this story.


	19. Chapter 19

In this chapter we begin the challenge of the Nacrene Gym!

001: Yes we will.

MegaMan95: Isn't that all girls?

LightningPunisher: Yes. LOL indeed.

Numbershooter: Chapter after next.

Makaidos: No, I don't like the monkeys.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 19

* * *

Blake walked into Nacrene City, Mini hanging off of his body like a second skin, with Tara and Shana following after him.

"So, onii chan, can we make a pact yet?" Mini asked, blushing.

"I'd like to, but there's something we have to do first." Blake said, frowning. "I need to challenge the Nacrene Gym." Blake looked around the city. It was nice and peaceful, with several two story buildings. There were many cafes, and a railroad track sticking down the side of the town.

"Already?" Tara said, shocked. "Why do you want to challenge the gym now?"

"I need to beat Cheren there!" Blake said, frowning. "If I defeat the Nacrene City Gym Leader before he does, then I'll be ahead!"

"You shouldn't compete." Tara said, frowning, Shana and Blake looking at her like she was insane.

"REALLY." Shana said, frowning. "You REALLY think that it's BAD to COMPETE?"

"Yeah, why?" Tara asked, confused.

"Whatever guys…" Blake said, frowning. "Let's go to the gym. According to my knowledge, the gym is located in a museum of all places…"

The group walked across the paved streets, illuminated in the night sky by the street lamps. Soon enough, they arrived at a large white building, which was square with a dome on the roof, the roof held up by columns.

"Alright, that looks like the museum!" Blake said, running inside.

"I'm here to challenge the gym!" Blake shouted, running into the gym.

Blake looked around, surprised. The gym wasn't what he expected. For one, there was no battlefield. There were just fossils and skeletons of moemon. Very creepy. There was a fossil of something that looked like a dragon, what looked like a moemon trapped in stone, and two small round stones, one black and one white. The room was very large, with a very high ceiling, the dome on the roof made of glass, so the stars were shining down on the room.

"Wait, where's the gym leader?" Blake asked, confused.

"Ah, so you're here to challenge the gym leader?" The receptionist asked, Blake turning to her.

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding. "Where is she?"

"Ah, you see, to challenge the gym leader, you must complete a puzzle." The receptionist said. "Here, this is your puzzle. If you solve it, then the gym leader will battle you."

The receptionist handed Blake a sheet of paper. On the paper were two columns of twenty rows of numbers, one column had the numbers facing vertically, the other column had the numbers facing horizontally. The paper was labeled 'fill in the black'.

"…" Blake said, staring at the paper, sweating.

"Master, are you alright?" Tara asked.

"…I hate numbers!" Blake said, holding his hand on his head.

"Blake?" Cheren asked, walking into the gym, surprised. "You got here pretty quick."

"Yeah, but this is as far as I can get…" Blake said, curling up into a ball, tearing up.

"Why not?" Cheren asked, frowning.

"We need to solve a puzzle to get past the gym." Blake said, frowning. "But I hate puzzles! It's to hard!"

"Let me see it." Cheren said, staring at the sheet of paper.

_Interesting…_ Cheren thought, reading the numbers on the paper. _Using a puzzle in order to weed out the idiots like Blake… This is bad. This directly attacks Blake's weak spot, puzzles…_

"Blake…" Cheren said, showing Blake the paper. "…Isn't this just a logic puzzle?"

"Logic puzzle?" Tara asked, confused.

"Yeah…" Cheren said, nodding. "Since there are two columns with twenty rows of numbers, then this is a 20x20 square problem. Cheren took a sheet of paper out of his backpack and took a pencil, drawing a large 20x20 grid on the paper. He filled in the left side and the top with the numbers in the two rows, the left side having the horizontal rows and the top having the numbers with the vertical rows.

"So now it's just fill in the blanks?" Shana asked.

"Right." Cheren said, pushing his glassed up his face. "See, the first row is 10, 11, so you fill in those numbers. Then, we find half the numbers of the 20 brackets, and fill those in with black spaces, and we cross out the other half."

"…I don't get it…" Tara said, curling up into a ball with Blake.

"It's fine. I'm good with these sorts of puzzles." Cheren said, blacking in the grid.

"Okay, we'll leave it up to you then…" Shana said, curling up into a ball as well.

"Done, see?" Cheren said, holding up the grid. The inside of the grid being filled in with a black spherical shape.

"So what does that mean?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I'm guessing it means that we need to find whatever it is that's on this grid." Cheren said. "Any black balls around here?"

"What about that thing?" Blake asked, pointing at the spherical black stone on display next to the white stone.

"That could work…" Cheren said, nodding. "We should check it out." The group walked over to the podium the black stone was on, and inspected it.

"Got it." Cheren said, picking up a key that was taped underneath the bottom of the podium.

"So what does this key open?" Tara asked.

"My guess is that door." Cheren said, pointing at the door.

"Alright, let's do this!" Blake said, grabbing the key out of Cheren's hand, running across the tiled floor to the large wooden door at the back of the museum. Blake unlocked the door and ran inside, looking around the room anxiously. The room was a battlefield, and a very well lit one. On the sides of the room were bookshelves, and the ceiling was very high up and made of glass.

"Welcome, trainer!" The gym leader said, standing on the opposite side of the battlefield. "I am Lenora!"

Lenora wore a white shirt and blue trousers, and had fluffy blue hair and dark brown skin. She wore a tan apron, and had dark blue eyes.

"Ah! A black person!" Mini exclaimed, shocked, hiding behind Blake.

"Alright, Lenora, I'm here to battle you!" Blake said, smiling.

"Very good." Lenora said, nodding. "Since you arrived to the room first, you'll be my first challenger!"

"What?" Cheren exclaimed, shocked. "But I'm the one who solved the quiz! I should be the one to battle you!"

"…I don't know what he's talking about." Blake said, shrugging.

"Well, either way, it doesn't matter." Lenora said, shrugging. "Anyways, let's go! Let's battle!"

"Right!" Blake said, nodding.

* * *

So, Cheren ended up getting screwed over. But he's an asshole, so who cares.


	20. Chapter 20

The conclusion of Blake's fight with Lenora!

MegaMan95: Well, that's good.

Mr. Brandloyal: I count three.

Numbershooter: No. I liking screwing _over_ assholes. (By which I mean having sex over their unconscious bodies)

I AM REDUNDENT: She's more of a mini-racist.

Electrify: You have no idea.

001: Yeah it is.

EpicPika: Yeah they will.

LightningPunisher: Of course they don't.

Guardian54: First off, there will be no Black 2 White 2 remakes. I hate those games. Second, I already have a plan for the final confrontation, and third, White will definitely make a reappearance.

xxQuietShadowxx: Thanks!

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 20

* * *

"Alright, I'll start!" Lenora shouted. "Go, Rei!" Lenora tossed out a moeball, which a Herdier emerged from. The Herdier wore tan pants and a tan shirt, with a dark blue jacket on her back. She had tan hair down to her shoulders, and wore dog ears. She had black eyes, and a wagging dog tail.

"Alright, Shana, it's up to you." Blake ordered.

"Right!" Shana said, smiling. She ran up to the battlefield, smiling. "This is gonna be fun…"

"Take down!" Rei shouted, charging at Shana. Shana leapt out of the way just in time, Rei pulling to a stop. She turned around and charged at Shana, who jumped out of the way, kicking Rei in the stomach.

"Ow!" Rei exclaimed, clutching her side.

"Alright, razor shell!" Shana said, swinging her water blade at Rei, who spun out of the way, the water blade hitting the wooden battlefield. The blade dissipated, and Shana turned to face Rei, who was lying on the ground.

"Bite!" Rei exclaimed, biting down on Shana's leg.

"Damn it!" Shana exclaimed, clutching her leg, which had teeth marking it.

"You know, you taste pretty good." Rei said, licking her lips.

"And you're pretty gross." Shana said, frowning. "Alright, water gun!"

Shana released a blast of water from her hand, this being Rei's turn to jump out of the way. Rei ducked under the water and charged at Shana, wrapping her arms around her waist and lunged forwards, knocking Shana to the floor.

"Ow, my head…" Shana complained, Rei lying on top of her. Shana pushed Rei off of her, and stood up.

"Alright, let's go!" Shana said, smiling, Rei standing up.

"Razor shell!" Shana shouted, charging at Rei, cutting into her shoulder with the water blade.

Rei stumbled back, holding onto her shoulder. Shana placed a kick on her torso, knocking her back across the wood floor. She placed her foot down on the ground again, and shot at Rei.

"Night slash!" Shana shouted. Her shell was encompassed by a blade of darkness, and slashed it, hitting Rei in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Oh yeah, I'm awesome!" Shana cheered, smiling. "Let's do this!"

"Return, Rei." Lenora said, returning her Herdier to her moeball. "Not bad, that Dewott is well trained, kid. But as you'll see, my Watchog is better trained still. Miru, come out!"

Lenora tossed out a moeball, which a Watchog emerged from. The Watchog wore a brown and yellow striped shirt that revealed her cleavage, two yellow stripes going up over her breasts. She wore white tights, and a long brown tail with yellow stripes and a white tipped tail. She had long brown hair flowing down her back and two pointed ears atop her head, with bright red-orange eyes that stared at Shana.

"Razor shell!" Shana shouted, charging at Miru.

Miru swung her hand to the side, catching Shana in the wrist as she swung down. She bent Shana's hand, causing her to drop the shell, and then kicked Shana in the stomach.

"Watch this." Miru said, standing over Shana. "Retaliation."

Miru's hand began glowing with energy. She picked Shana up by the collar and hit her in the stomach with her fist of energy, sending Shana flying back. Shana crashed into one of the bookcases, the bookcase falling down on top of her, the books covering her body, Shana lying unconscious on the ground.

"Return, Shana." Blake said, returning Shana to her moeball. He turned to Tara.

"You think you can handle her?" Blake asked.

"Well, Shana couldn't, so yeah, I think I can." Tara said, smirking. She stepped out onto the wooden battlefield, smiling mischievously.

"Ready to go?" Tara asked, smiling.

"Retaliate!" Miru shouted, charging at Tara.

"Vine whip." Tara said, smiling excitedly. She released two vines from her sleeves, one that caught Miru's leg, the other wrapping around Miru's arm. She pulled on the vines hard, knocking Miru off of her feet.

"How do you like that?" Tara asked, smiling.

"That hurt…" Miru said, standing up, frowning.

"Alright, take this!" Tara shouted, charging at Miru. She puffed up her cheeks and held her head back, placing her hands in front of her mouth. "Leaf tornado!" Tara released a tornado of leaves at Miru, the leaves hitting her in the face.

"Damn it!" Miru shouted, wiping her eyes frantically. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Tara's fist coming right at her. Tara caught her in the side of the head, Miru going down to the ground as Tara clutched her hand in pain.

"Alright, that's it." Miru said, standing up, totally serious. "Let's do this."

Tara charged at Miru, Miru grabbing onto her hand, staring at Tara in the eyes.

"Hypnosis…" Miru said, releasing rings of light into Tara eyes. Tara stumbled back, holding onto her head, totally confused and dazed.

"Retaliate!" Miru shouted, hitting Tara in the stomach with retaliate, sending her flying backwards. Tara hit the ground painfully, Tara lying there for a long time, panting. Tara slowly stood up, shaking in pain, glaring at Miru.

"I'm not done yet…" Tara hissed, glaring at Miru. Tara charged at her, Miru preparing to counter her attacks and strike with another retaliate, but Tara was too fast for her. Tara shot her vines out, wrapping completely around Miru's body.

"Let me go!" Miru ordered, struggling against her bonds.

"Not… a chance…" Tara panted. "Not until… I win…" Tara clenched her hand, the vines clenching down on Miru's body. She lifted Miru into the air and flung the vines forwards, sending Miru crashing into the bookshelves. She pulled her arm back, and swung Miru into another bookshelf, pulling her into the air, and slammed her into the ground, breaking through the wood floor, lying unconscious.

"Yeah! I won!" Tara cheered, smiling.

"Congratulations." Lenora said, returning Miru to her moeball, walking up to Blake. "Here, take this, it's the Basic Badge."

Lenora handed Blake the small badge, Blake placing it into his badge case.

"And here, take this, it's TM 67, Retaliate." Lenora said, smiling. "It's power increases when used after one of your moemon had fainted."

"Thanks!" Blake said, taking the disk.

"Congratulations, onii chan!" Mini said, running up to Blake, hugging him. "Onee san, you were awesome!"

"Aw, thanks, Mini!" Tara said, smiling.

"Alright, alright, get out, it's my turn." Cheren said, pushing the three of them out of the room.

"Sorry kid, but I have to heal my moemon up first." Lenora said, shrugging.

"Damn it, Blake!" Cheren shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Aw, poor Cheren. Don't care.


	21. Chapter 21

Alright, here's the conclusion of Blake's fight with Lenora!

MegaMan95: I don't like Cheren.

That random guy over there: Of course not.

001: Nope.

TheLightningPunisher: Congratulations!

Guardian54: It's fine.

Numbershooter: It's a joke.

Mr. Brandloyal: Lenora, Iris, and Marshal from the Elite Four.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 21

* * *

"Alright, now it's my turn to make a pact, right onii san?" Mini asked, hanging off of Blake.

"Right." Blake said, nodding, smiling at her. Blake headed into the moemon center, and left Shana and Tara's moeballs to be healed.

"Alright, and I'd like one of the rooms in the moemon center?" Blake asked.

"Of course." Nurse Joy said, smiling. She handed Blake one of the keys, Blake taking it in his hand.

Blake and Mini headed to the numbered room, and walked inside. Like all moemon rooms, it was sparsely decorated, just a double bed on the carpet floor.

"Well, I've never done this before, onii chan…" Mini said, poking her fingers together, staring at Blake, blushing. "Um, do you think you can teach me as we go?"

"Ooh, sure, I guess." Blake said, shrugging. Blake hugged onto Mini's body, and kissed her.

"Oh…" Mini moaned into the kiss, surprised at how good it felt. Blake pushed Mini's body down onto the bed, and removed his lips from her, leaving Mini gasping.

"Onii chan…" Mini panted, staring at Blake, her face flushed from lack of breath.

Blake licked his tongue across her neck, and then down her smooth skin, and across her chest. Blake pulled the collar of her dress down, revealing her creamy breasts. They were rather small, but they were still soft to the touch. Blake removed her dress, leaving her in her naked body, her skin quite pale, but still flushed in some places. Blake ran his hands across her breasts, and squeezed down on them, causing Mini to gasp.

"Onii chan, please…" Mini said, moaning under her breath. "Please, my breasts are too sensitive… Please, don't…"

"Why not?" Blake asked, smiling. "It's better for you to feel good." Blake grasped Mini's nipples between his fingers, Mini holding a hand over her mouth, moaning.

"No more!" Mini cried. "It feels like I'm gonna lose my mind!" Blake refused to listen, however, and continued to massage her breasts. However, he soon removed his hands, leaving Mini a sweating, panting mess.

Mini sat up, gasping for air.

"Onii chan…" Mini panted. "Sex feels so good…"

"That's what most people think, yes." Blake said, smiling. He pulled her into a hug, and then smirked, stroking her fluffy tail.

"AAAAAH!" Mini exclaimed, an incredible amount of pleasure surging through her body, Mini arching her back, releasing out a high pitched scream. She held her hands over her pussy, trying desperately to keep the juices from flowing out. "Onii chan! Stop! PLEASE! I can't take it anymore! I'm cumming!"

Mini released a surge of juices from her pussy, her orgasm causing her to spray clear juices out onto the bed.

"Ah…" Mini moaned, lying on the bed, her chest heaving as sweat ran down her body.

"Alright, onii chan, are you ready to fuck my cunt?" Mini asked, blushing, spreading open her bright pink pussy.

"Okay, but this is going to hurt a lot." Blake said, frowning. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yeah!" Mini said, blushing. Mini closed her eyes and winced in preparation. Blake unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out, thick and hard, pulsating with desire. Mini opened her eyes to steal a glance at it, her eyes growing wide.

"What it that scary thing?" Mini asked, her eyes wide with fear, blushing.

"It's a penis." Blake said, trying to keep from laughing.

"It's scary!" Mini said, shaking, a blush covering her face.

"Don't worry, Mini, just close your eyes, and let it fill you." Blake said, smiling.

"…Okay." Mini said, nodding. "But it's still scary…" Mini close her eyes, but suddenly opened then in shock from the feeling of Blake's dick entering her. His dick tore through her hymen like toilet paper, Mini scratching at the bed as she tried desperately to grab something in her pain.

"It hurts!" Mini cried, tears falling down her face. "Onii chan, it hurts so much!"

"Sorry…" Blake said, beginning to pull out, but Mini thrust her hips against his waist, driving his dick further inside of her.

"It's hurts…" She said, wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to smile. "But it feels good, too…"

"Alright, you want to try another position?" Blake asked, smiling. "It might not hurt so much."

"Okay!" Mini said, beginning to get really into sex. Blake leaned back onto the bed, pulling her on top of him.

"Alright, now I'm going to thrust into you, okay?" Blake asked.

"Yes, onii chan." Mini said, smiling down at him sweetly. Blake thrust up into her, Mini arching her back, moaning.

"Oh, yes, onii chan, it feels so goooood!" Mini moaned. She clenched down on his dick, her juices covering his waist as she looked up at the ceiling, moaning in ecstasy.

"Well, you two look like you're having fun." Mini turned her head to the doorway, seeing Tara and Shana standing there.

"Onee sans!" Mini said, smiling. "Do you want to have sex with onii chan too?"

"You could say that." Tara said, smiling, crawling onto the bed. "On the other hand, I'd really like to show you who's boss."

"Huh?" Mini asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"This!" Tara said, smiling mischievously, grabbing onto Mini's breasts, Mini's eyes rolling back into her head as she came onto Blake's dick.

"You're really immature, you know that?" Shana asked, frowning.

"Come on, think of it like initiation rites!" Tara said, smiling.

"…Fine…" Shana sighed. She climbed onto the bed as well, and grabbed onto Mini's tail, stroking it like she would a dick, Mini releasing wordless gibberish from her mouth as she came countless times onto Blake's dick as he thrust inside of her. Tara continued to play with her nipples as Shana stuck her pinky up Mini's tight butt, Mini moaning again, releasing another wave of fluids onto Blake. Sweat poured down her body like a waterfall, her pale skin now almost completely flushed red with ecstasy, her eyes rolling in her head as she threw it around.

"I'm CUMMING!" Mini shouted out, another flood hitting Blake as he could no longer hold himself, shooting his semen up inside of her. Mini, completely exhausted from her incredible orgasms, collapsed onto Blake, her body spasming.

"Master…" Tara said, sidling up to him, running her tongue up Blake's cheek. "You still have enough to go on?"

"No." Blake said, shaking his head, going pale at the thought of having to fuck both of their energetic bodies after the exhausting sex that Mini had just granted him.

"To bad." Shana said, moving to his other side, smiling.

* * *

Indeed, to bad Blake.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's another chapter!

001: I'm too busy chasing girls to be chasing guys. (But not with a knife)

MegaMan95: I say a man should know his limitations. Just because Blake's endurance is pathetic doesn't mean we can harass him for it. (Yes it does)

TheLightningPunisher: I agree with your support.

That random guy over there: Of course they would.

Guardian54: Thanks!

Numbershooter: (Turns head) Of course!

Mr. Brandloyal: I don't like the anime.

Sky Blue Storm: …I guess you like it.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 22

* * *

The door shot open, Cheren entering the room.

"Cheren! God, what the hell are you doing in here?" Blake asked, standing up, pulling his pants up.

"…" Cheren said, staring at Blake, frowning. "…I feel so inferior…"

"Come on Cheren, don't sell yourself short." Blake said, doing up his belt, smirking, Tara and Shana sniggering at him.

"So why the hell did you break into this room, anyway?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I need your help." Cheren said, frowning.

"What, and you had to bust in while I was having sex?" Blake asked, frowning. "That's kind of low."

"Listen, this is an emergency!" Cheren said, frowning. "The Nacrene City Gym was broken into by Team Plasma and they took the head of the dragon statue!"

"Oh." Blake said, frowning. "Um… what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, the gym leader said she needed your help to get it back!" Cheren said, frowning. "I'm going as well."

"Alright, fine…" Blake said, frowning. "Come on, guys."

Tara and Shana, really, REALLY pissed off at not having sex, followed Blake, but Mini still wanted to sleep some more.

"Mini, return." Blake said, returning Mini to her moeball.

"Alright, let's go!" Blake said, pushing Cheren out of the way, Cheren falling to the ground. Tara and Shana ran after him, stepping down on Cheren's back. Cheren picked himself up from the ground, dusting himself off, and limped after Blake.

Blake arrived at the gym, seeing Lenora standing there, talking to a man. The man wore a green shirt and a red scarf, and had black, red, and green striped pants. He had poofy brown hair and green eyes, and wore a white butterfly belt buckle.

"Whoa…" Blake said, staring at the man, surprised. "Aren't you…"

"I'm not gay!" The man said, frowning.

"…What?" Blake said, shocked. "I was just wondering, aren't you the Castelia City Gym Leader Burgh?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Burgh said, smiling. "I'm Burgh, the Premier Insect Artist!"

"Okay, sure." Blake said, shrugging. "Anyways, Lenora, I heard that the museum was robbed!"

"Yes." Lenora said, nodding. "Those knight guys stole the head from our Dragonite Fossil!"

"Where'd they go?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I was just telling Lenora that I saw them run past me towards Pinwheel Forest." Burgh said, frowning. "So I was planning to head out there myself."

"I'll go with you." Blake said, frowning. Burgh and Blake headed to the Pinwheel Forest, Shana and Tara following after them. After they left, Cheren ran up to Lenora.

"Where'd they go?" Cheren asked.

"Pinwheel Forest." Lenora said, pointing at the forest on the edge of the city.

"Alright, I'll head there now." Cheren said, nodding.

Meanwhile, Blake and Burgh had reached the entrance of Pinwheel Forest, and walked inside.

"Whoa!" Blake said, surprised. "This place is amazing!" Pinwheel Forest was indeed amazing. There were large trees that reached up to the sky, the skyline covered with leaves. Light shone through the leaves though, creating tracks of light all over the ground. The ground was covered with tall grass, tree stumps and logs littering the ground. However, where they were standing there was a long stretch of concrete road that stretched to the end of the forest.

"Which way did Team Plasma go?" Blake asked, frowning.

"We need to split up to find them." Burgh said, frowning. "Alright, Blake, since you're the kid, you go through the long, winding treacherous forest route, while I, the responsible adult, take the slow easy walk down the nice, safe concrete road."

"…I don't like the sound of that." Blake said, frowning.

"Huh." Burgh said, frowning. "Well, bye." Burgh turned and ran down the concrete road, leaving Blake, Tara and Shana standing there, frowning.

"Alright, fine, let's go." Blake said, sighing. He stepped off the concrete street and into the grassy forest, walking through the parts of grass that weren't tall enough to have moemon in them.

"Why do we have to walk through this bug infested forest?" Tara asked, swatting the mosquito on her arm, frowning.

"What, afraid of bugs?" Shana teased, smirking. "That's just like a weak little grass moemon." As Shana laughed, she tripped on a tree branch and fell onto the ground.

"What, afraid of plants?" Tara teased, smirking. "That's just like a weak little water moemon."

"Oh shut up." Shana said, standing up, wiping mud off of her face. "It was funny when I did it."

"Funny this time too." Tara chuckled.

"Guys, could you stop fighting?" Blake asked, frowning. "You're gonna attract a large amount of moemon, and I'm not sure if either one of you can fight them all off."

"Yeah, we'd have to work together." Shana said, nodding. "I mean, I probably can, but Tara definitely can't."

"Oh, bull crap!" Tara exclaimed.

"They're BUG moemon!" Shana said, frowning. "Even if you were as strong as I was, you'd still have trouble!"

"Yeah, but if I was as strong as you were, I'd have trouble beating a Magikarp." Tara said, frowning.

"Well, I guess I walked right into that one." Shana said, rolling her eyes. "Fine, you're so strong, why don't you fight a bug moemon? Like… That one!"

Shana pointed at a bug moemon lying on a log, yawning. The moemon stood up, staring at the two of them. The moemon wore a red and black striped shirt and bright green skirt, with black and red striped tights. She had pale violet-red hair with black streaks that reached down to her neck, with golden eyes. She had two small antenna sticking up from her head, sticking back, red like her hair.

"What do you want?" The moemon asked, yawning.

"Oh, a Venipede, not good." Blake said, frowning.

"Why not?" Tara asked, confused.

"They're bug AND poison types." Blake said, frowning. "So two things that could easily kill you rolled into one."

"Really…" Tara said, frowning. "Okay, I'll do it!"

"And the journey of the fool continues." Shana said, face palming.

"I knew it…" A girl hiding in the bushes of Pinwheel Forest said, staring at Blake. "It IS him…" The girl clenched her hand into a fist and glared at Blake, seething in anger.

* * *

So, who is this mystery girl? And does Tara stand a chance against a bug/poison type moemon? Find this and more out in the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

Alright, here's another chapter, where we continue with the battle against Venipede. Or, to be more accurate… Whirlipede? Kufufu…

MegaMan95: Yes. Definitely wow.

Electrifry: I know, right?

EpicPika: It's White.

Question time: No.

TheLightningPunisher: Yes it was.

Numbershooter: You are right sir.

Kiba Lord of Darkness: He'll get one.

Mr. Brandloyal: (Turns head) Of course!

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 23

* * *

"Vine whip!" Tara shouted, shooting her vines at the Venipede, the Venipede jumped back. The Venipede opened her mouth, and released a flurry of poisonous needles at Tara. Tara ducked beneath the spread of needles, the needles hitting the tree behind her, making the tree look like a pincushion.

"Are you insane?" Venipede asked, frowning. "Why did you attack me?"

"Well, my master wanted me to prove my strength against you." Tara said, frowning.

"Oh." Venipede said, shrugging. She turned to Blake. "You might want to know just what your moemon can and can't handle."

"Well, I think I can handle you." Tara said, smirking.

"Do you?" Venipede asked, smirking. "Cause you were the last thing I needed to fight to get up a level."

As if on cue, Venipede began glowing. Her body was encompassed with a light energy, and the field of energy faded from around her body, revealing her new form.

"See? I evolved." The Venipede, now Whirlipede, said, smiling. The Whirlipede wore a grey-purple dress with red circles around the waist, and black tights. She had grey-purple hair down to her shoulders, with black streaks in it. She had two antenna sticking out of her head, the antenna grey-purple like her hair, with black horizontal stripes. She had piercing golden eyes and a smirk, and looked at Tara with an expression of pity.

"Oh crap…" Tara said, frowning.

"Poison tail!" Whirlipede shouted, charging at Tara. Her hand was imbued with poisonous aura, and she swung it at Tara. Tara moved back, placing her hands on the ground behind her. She flipped back, just barely dodging the poison. She placed her feet on the tree behind her and jumped forwards, shooting a vine out from her sleeve. The vine wrapped around the Whirlipede's waist, and as Tara reached the apex of her jump, she pulled her hand up, pulling Whirlipede into the air with her, the two of them hitting the ground in pain.

"What kind of move was that?" Whirlipede asked, shocked.

"A kamikaze move." Tara said, clutching her shoulder in pain. "Really, REALLY bad move on my part…"

"Poison tail." Whirlipede charged at Tara again, Tara releasing a vine from her sleeve, the vine snaked across the grass, wrapping around Whirlipede's ankle, and Tara tugged hard, flipping Whirlipede to the ground.

"Alright, you ready to give up yet?" Tara asked, standing over Whirlipede.

"Not yet." Whirlipede said, frowning.

"Oh, too bad." Tara said, cracking the whip in her hands. She swung it down on the Whirlipede, but it hit a blue barrier, protecting her body from harm.

"What the hell?" Tara asked, surprised.

"It's a protect attack!" Shana shouted, giving Tara just enough time to register before Whirlipede opened her mouth, releasing a swarm of needles at Tara. The needles hit Tara's upper body, sending her flying back.

"Ah!" Tara cried out in pain, her body stinging from the venom within the poison sting.

"She's been poisoned!" Blake shouted, running over to Tara. He dug into his bag and pulled a Pecha Berry from the bag, feeding it to Tara.

"Looks like you owe Mini some thanks." Blake said, smiling. "Otherwise, who knows what would have happened without her berries."

"Thanks." Tara said, frowning. She sat up, the needles falling from her skin. She charged at Whirlipede, releasing two vines at Whirlipede, the vines wrapping around her body. She flung Whirlipede up into the air, retracting the vines. Whirlipede hit the ground, lying in pain.

"Listen, Tara, try to weaken her enough for me to capture her!" Blake ordered. "Whirlipede will evolve into Scolipede! My brother had a Scolipede, and she's really strong.:

"Another one?" Tara asked, frowning. "That sucks! Why do you keep capturing moemon?"

"Because I want to?" Blake said, shrugging. "Listen, if I'm gonna be as strong as my brother, then I need a Scolipede like the one he has, a powerful one, and this girl is really strong too!"

"Alright, fine, I'll weaken her…" Tara said, frowning.

"Easier said than done." Whirlipede said, hitting Tara in the side of the face, sending her skidding across the grass.

"Perfect." Tara said, smirking.

"What?" Whirlipede asked, frowning.

"Well, grass moves would do almost nothing to you." Tara said, smirking. "But I decided to combat your resistances, by planting the leech seed in you."

"What?" Whirlipede asked, looking down. She saw a seed embedded in her chest, vines sticking out of it. The roots and vines wrapped around her body, restraining her. Tara held her hand out, energy draining from Whirlipede through the seed, and healing Tara.

"Alright, master, now!" Tara shouted at Blake.

"Right!" Blake said. He grabbed a moeball out from his bag, and tossed it at Whirlipede, capturing her inside the ball. The ball fell onto the grass, rolling around, before settling down.

Blake walked over to the grass, and picked the moeball up. He pressed the button on the moeball, the Whirlipede popping out.

"Well, you caught me." Whirlipede said, smiling. "I guess I was just a little to overconfident after evolving. So, you're my master?"

"You're taking this pretty well." Blake said, smiling.

"Well, I could have it worse." Whirlipede said, smiling. "If your moemon are that strong, it's because you raised them with good, loving care."

"Alright, so I need to give you a name." Blake said, thinking. "How about Fumio?"

"Okay, sure." The Whirlipede said, smiling.

"Good, then your name's Fumio." Blake said, smiling. "Now, I just need to check your data…"

**Moemon**: Whirlipede

**Name**: Fumio

**Species**: Curlipede Moemon

**Type**: Bug/Poison

**Current Level**: 22

**Scarcity**: Common

**Diet**: Whirlipede are herbivorous.

**Ability**: Poison Point

**Height**: 5'06"

**Weight**: 102.4lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Grass, Dark, Psychic

**Weak Against**: Fire, Psychic, Flying, Rock

**Attacks**: Spikes, Toxic Spikes, Defense Curl, Rollout, Poison Sting, Screech, Pursuit, Protect, Poison Tail, Iron Defense,

**Evolves into**: Scolipede (Lvl 30)

**Evolves From**: Venipede

**Info: **Whirlipede are a very solitary moemon, which stems from their shy nature, although they refuse to let anyone see it, acting very aggressive instead. They have very tough bodies, and they can poison people who touch them, if they don't like the person. They are also slightly protective over their masters, and will react to any advances by strangers by poisoning them.

"So, another moemon, huh?" Shana asked, smiling, reaching her hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Fumio said, shaking Shana's hand.

"Uh…" Shana said, staring at her hand, which was glowing violet with a poisonous miasma.

"Oops, sorry, my poison point." Fumio said, smiling. "It's a little hard to control…"

Fumio smiled at Shana, her body radiating with poisonous aura.

"Great, every time…" Blake said, frowning.

* * *

So, yeah. The mystery girl will remain a mystery. Why? It's a secret. Cause it's cooler that way.


	24. Chapter 24

Alright, here's another chapter, with the introduction of this beautiful little girl, and her grudge against Blake! Review!

Numbershooter: You are wrong sir.

MegaMan95: If only it was hit…

Pokepimp: Maybe.

Mr. Brandloyal: Scolipede used Toxic. Your argument is invalid.

TheLightningPunisher: No, probably not.

EpicPika: Yes it is interesting.

Guardian54: No, it's White.

001: Definite waste of time.

The Herpiest Derp you ever saw: …What do I say to that.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 24

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Blake asked.

"Am I the only one thinking 'Pact'?" Fumio asked smiling flirtatiously.

"Am I the only one thinking 'Wait until we get to a moemon center'?" Tara asked, frowning.

"Am I the only one thinking 'Oh my god, my hand, this poison is burning inside of me'?" Shana asked, staring at the miasma seeping out of her hand.

"Here." Blake said, handing Shana another Pecha Berry. Shana ate the Pecha Berry, curing herself of the poison.

"Thanks, master!" Shana said, hugging Blake.

"No problem." Blake said, smiling. "So, we need to find Team Plasma, sound good?"

"Fine…" Fumio sighed.

"Of course, master!" Tara said, smiling.

"Sure." Shana said, shrugging.

"I, however, have another idea." The four of them turned to the bushes, where a girl emerged from. The girl wore blue jean shorts that reached down to about a third of her thigh. It was really, REALLY short. She wore a white shirt that reached down to her shorts, and wore a black vest over her white shirt. She had dark brown hair that seemed to stick up behind her in a ponytail, that reached down to just past her neck. Two strips of hair went down the sides of her head, framing her cute face, her hair held in place by a white and pink hat. She had bright blue eyes, and glared at Blake with them.

"Hello, Aurore." The girl said, staring at Blake, frowning.

"What?" Blake asked, confused. "No, I'm Blake."

"No, I've got a picture of you right here." The girl said, holding up a picture.

"Alright, listen, I don't want any trouble here…" Blake said, frowning. "So I'm just gonna back up."

"No, you're not." The girl said, pulling a switch blade out of her shorts pocket.

"Whoa, why are we getting violent all of a sudden?" Blake asked, backing up, hitting a tree.

"Aurore Reinhart." The girl said, frowning. "You took my father from me. You turned my mother into a wreck. You destroyed my family. And now you're gonna pay."

"Listen, Master isn't this Aurore guy!" Tara said, standing between the two of them. "Let me see that picture." Tara yanked the picture out of the girl's hand, and looked at it.

She thought for a long time, then turned to Blake.

"Master, are you SURE you're not this Aurore guy?" Tara asked. "I mean you look EXACTLY like him."

"Let me see." Blake said, taking the picture. Blake's eyes widened with surprise. In front of him was a picture of what could have been him in about ten years. The man had his wavy brown hair, his piercing brown eyes. Every single feature looked exactly like his.

"Are you really so sure you're not the man who destroyed my family?" The girl asked, walking up to Blake, holding a knife on him.

"Wait, look at this picture!" Blake said, holding up the picture. "This guy's in his twenties! I'm just sixteen, it can't be me!"

The girl took the picture, and looked at it, then back to Blake. Then back to the picture, then back to Blake.

"…" The girl said, frowning.

"Sorry about that!" The girl said, scratching her head, smiling sheepishly.

"SORRY?" Blake exclaimed, shocked. "You nearly killed me, and you're SORRY?"

"…" The girl said, staring at Blake. "I'm REALLY sorry."

"Damn it." Blake said, hitting his head against a tree.

"Alright, well, we have to be going." Blake said, frowning. "I'm sorry that I wasn't the person you were trying to kill, crazy as you are, but we have to find some people."

"Wait, you're going to run off without me even introducing myself?" The girl asked, frowning. "I'm Willow. Willow Hildegarde. If you call me Hilda, I will cut your eye out of your head and feed it to you."

"Okay…" Blake said, frowning. "My name's Blake. Blake Hilbert."

"Hilbert?" Willow said, pondering. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Kanone Hilbert, would you?"

"He's my brother." Blake said, shrugging.

"Whoa, seriously?" Willow asked. "That's so cool!"

"So what did this Aurore guy do, really?" Tara asked.

"…Can we not talk about it?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Guys, don't press the issue." Blake said, frowning.

"Okay, sorry, master." Tara said, frowning.

"Alright, we'll be leaving now." Blake said, turning and heading deeper into the forest. "Next time we meet, I hope you don't respond by pulling a knife on me."

"Don't worry, Blake." Willow said, smiling. "I don't kill just anyone."

"Okay, and on that dark note, I really am leaving." Blake said, heading deeper into the forest.

"Wait up, master!" Tara shouted, running after Blake. Shana and Fumio followed after, and soon enough the four of them were alone again. They continued their trek through the forest, sunlight beading down on them from the tree tops.

"Where the hell is Team Plasma?" Tara asked, frowning.

"What's a Team Plasma?" Fumio asked.

"It's a group that tries to force trainers to release their moemon." Blake said, frowning. "Wait a second, what am I doing?" Blake stopped in his tracks, and sat down on one of the large tree stumps that littered the forest floor.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked, frowning, turning to face him.

"I'm the main character!" Blake said, frowning. "Why do I have to go looking for Team Plasma? If I just wait and sit here, they'll come battle me!"

"Are you sure?" Shana asked, frowning. "That sounds stupid."

"Don't think I'm going to let you pass me!" A Team Plasma Grunt ran up towards Blake, pulling a moemon off of his belt.

"See?" Blake said, gesturing to the grunt. "What did I tell you?"

"Fine, fine, you were right." Tara said, frowning. "You don't have to rub it in my face."

* * *

So, we begin the introduction of Willow! Why does she want to kill Aurore? And more importantly, can Aurore be killed?


	25. Chapter 25

New chapter!

Numbershooter: You are right sir.

MegaMan95: …Or can he?

That random guy over there: No you should not.

TheLightningPunisher: Yes he kind of is.

Guardian54: How do we know Aurore REALLY exists?

T.H.D.Y.E.S.: …Again, what do I say to that?

EpicPika: He is incapable of death and injuries heal faster than normal.

Kiba Lord of Darkness: …I guess not.

001: Maybe.

Sky Blue Storm: I know, right?

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 25

* * *

"Alright, victory!" Tara cheered, having dispatched of the Team Plasma Grunt quite easily.

"I could have done it a bit faster." Shana scoffed.

"You might have defeated me, but I managed to slow you down!" The grunt said, smirking. "Good bye and good luck, brat!" The grunt ran away, smirking.

"Alright, it looks like we do have to move forwards…" Blake said, frowning. He sat up and headed deeper into the forest, the three following after him.

They moved deeper into the forest, and soon enough they arrived at another grunt.

"So, you made it this far!" The grunt said, smiling. "I'll hold you here so my friends can get-"

Blake hit the man in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

"Damn it!" Blake exclaimed, shaking his hand in pain. "Hitting people really hurts!"

"Now you know how we feel!" Shana said, smirking.

They continued trekking through the forest, another grunt appearing in front of them, this time a woman.

"I can't hit a girl!" Blake said, frowning.

"I can." Tara said, hitting the woman in the stomach.

"Me too." Shana said, dropping her with a kick to the leg.

"And me." Fumio said, stomping on her. After the three of them had finished beating on the grunt, Blake began to feel a little sorry for her.

"Um, I think she's had enough, we should probably go." Blake said, frowning.

"You're the boss." Tara said, shrugging.

They ran past the woman, catching up to the final grunt, who was holding a skull in his hands.

"Alright, give us back the skull, and no one has to be hurt." Blake said, frowning.

"Never!" The grunt shouted. "Go, Patrat!" The grunt tossed out a Patrat, Tara charging at it. Tara released a vine out of her sleeve, wrapping around her neck, flinging Patrat into the tree, knocking her unconscious.

"What next?" Tara asked, smirking.

"Go, Sandile!" The grunt shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Sandile emerged from. The Sandile wore a tan and black striped shirt and tan shorts, and had tan hair down to her neck, a small tan tail sticking out of her back. She had charcoal grey eyes that were hidden behind sunglasses, and a toothy smile.

"My turn." Shana said, pulling Tara back. The Sandile came charging at her, so she removed the shells from her waist.

"Razor shell!" Shana said, cutting into Sandile, Sandile falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Return…" The grunt said, returning the Sandile. "Go, Patrat!" The grunt threw a moeball which another Patrat emerged from, charging at Shana.

"Poison tail!" Fumio said, running past Shana, punching the Patrat in the stomach, sending her flying backwards into the tree the first Patrat hit.

"Return…" The grunt said, returning the last moemon to her moeball. "No, I can't believe I lost! So our dream… our king's dream… I can't come true…"

"Right." Blake said, smiling, taking the skull from the grunt's hands.

"I wouldn't say that." A voice said. We turned around and saw an elderly man walking up to them. He wore brown robes and had a brown hat, and a small white beard.

"I am Gorm of the Seven Sages." The man, Gorm, said.

"Gorm!" The grunt exclaimed. "I am sorry, but the skull that we worked so hard to steal was taken from me so easily…"

"It's fine." The man said, smiling kindly. "This is not the skull of the legendary dragon we seek." He then turned to Blake. "But I will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it. We will fix it so you never interfere with us again."

However, as he was saying this, Burgh walked up to join in on the fun.

"Sorry, but I heard the bug moemon were getting worked up, so I just had to see what the fun was." Burgh said, smiling.

"Blake!" Cheren ran up to them, Lenora following after him.

"I managed to bring Lenora!" Cheren said, frowning. "So what's going on here?"

"This guy seems to be the big boss." Burgh said, frowning.

"I assure you, I am no boss." Gorm said, frowning. "Our leader, Ghetsis, is gathering his forces. However, the odds are a little against us now. So we will make our retreat!"

"Hey, we're not going to just let you walk away!" Cheren exclaimed, frowning.

"Hold off on it." Lenora said, frowning. "We got the skull back. We don't know how many more of those guys there are out there, so we should probably let him go."

"Fine…" Cheren growled.

"Our king is waiting for you, Blake Hilbert." Gorm said cryptically, the two walking off.

"Well, they are quick at running way, aren't they?" Lenora asked, frowning.

"Oh, and speaking of waiting for you, I'd just like to say that I too am awaiting your challenge." Burgh said, smiling. "Lenora told me you're Kanone's little brother, and I can't help but become excited at the prospect of battling you."

Burgh walked off towards the main road, which Blake finally noticed was less than a few yards away.

"Well, I need to head back to my gym as well." Lenora said, taking the skull from me. "See you around, kids!" Lenora walked off down the main road as well, though in the opposite direction.

"Alright, so who's gonna challenge the gym first?" Cheren asked, frowning. "I think the only fair thing to do is to play a game of rock paper scissors."

"Yeah, you're right." Blake said, nodding. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide. "Hey, Bianca!"

"Where?" Cheren asked, turning around to see no one there.

Tara, exasperated by his stupidity, rolled her eyes and released a vine from her sleeve. The vine arched over a tree branch and wrapped around Cheren's body, lifting him into the air. She tied the vine down on one of the tree roots, and turned away.

"Blake, this isn't fair!" Cheren exclaimed, hanging about five feet off the ground. Blake simply chuckled, smirked, and waved good bye to Cheren, turning and walking towards the exit of the forest.

* * *

Ah, Blake, ever the combat pragmatist.


	26. Chapter 26

Didn't get many reviews, but oh well! Please review, though.

Mr. Brandloyal: I was joking.

TheLightningPunisher: Of course he is.

That random guy over there: This was funnier.

Numbershooter: You are right sir.

MegaMan95: Yes he can. He does, remember? Ruins cave in, Aurore dies, ring a bell?

Sky Blue Storm: I don't think he's so awesome.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 26

* * *

"So, are we going to Castelia City?" Tara asked, smiling. They were just walking out of Pinwheel Forest, and she was already super excited.

"Yeah, why are you so excited?" Blake asked.

"Remember what you said?" Tara asked excitedly. "Castelia City has huge skyscrapers that shoot up as far as the eyes can see!"

"Oh yeah, I did tell you that!" Blake chuckled.

"I can't wait! I want to see the skyscrapers! They'll be so cool!" Tara said, pumped to the max.

"Oh, Fumio, I almost forgot!" Blake said, taking a moeball off of his belt. "Here, check this out!"

Blake pressed a button on the moeball, Mini emerging from her moeball.

"Onii chan…" Mini said, yawning.

"Hey, Mini, here's the newest addition to our team!" Blake said, gesturing to Fumio, who waved shyly at the half asleep moemon.

"Oh, a poison type…" Mini said in a half asleep stupor. "I've got something for you…"

Mini conked out again, laying on the ground, snoring.

"Can't keep this girl awake." Blake giggled, returning Mini to her moeball. "Anyways, I think this is what she was talking about." Blake pulled a necklace out of his backpack, and handed it to Fumio. The necklace was a simple thread, threaded through a large violet fang-looking thing.

"Oh, a Poison Barb!" Fumio said, blushing. "It boosts the power of poison moves! For me, master? Really?"

"Of course!" Blake said, smiling. "I take good care of my girls."

"Way to NOT sound like a pimp." Shana said, smirking. "I'm just kidding, master."

"Aw, thanks!" Fumio said, kissing Blake on the cheek.

"Alright, we're here!" Blake said, arriving at a large building, though it was only a two story.

"Castelia City?" Tara asked, looking around excitedly for the skyscrapers.

"Not quite." Blake said, ushering the three of them into the building. They moved past a large blue counter and a huge electronic billboard, and out through the electronic glass doors.

"…Master, what is that exactly?" Shana asked, frowning. The three moemon were staring at a large bridge that arched up into the sky, heading towards the skyline. The bridge was a smooth and sleek white shape, and stretched up in a steep incline.

"Skyarrow Bridge." Blake said, matter-of-factly. "It connects Nacrene City to Castelia City."

"…And we have to walk across it?" Tara said, color draining out of her face.

"That's a big yes." Blake said, nodding. He began the long trek across the bridge, Shana following eagerly for training, while Tara and Fumio grumbled and followed after.

They walked for a long time. In fact, the sun was setting by the time they had reached the long walk down.

"Whoa…" Tara said, stopping her walking, staring out over the Castelia City skyline. There were enormous skyscrapers that stretched up into the air. They were some 60-70 story buildings that jutted up into the sky, the sun making it an amazing sight.

What a view…" Blake said, smiling. The sun set behind the skyscrapers, painting a colored picture on the sky, illuminating the large city.

"You were right…" Tara said, hugging Blake. "It is an amazing sight, master."

"So does that make up for me making you walk a few miles here to see it?"

"A little, yeah." Tara said, nodding. "I'm still a little upset, though."

"Alright, guys, let's race down the bridge!" Shana said excitedly.

"Come on, no…" Tara complained.

"Hey, it'll be fun!" Fumio giggled. "I'll beat all of you!"

"Alright, sure." Tara said, shrugging. "I feel imbued with power from that sunset!"

"You in, master?" Shana asked. "I bet I'll win!"

"Alright." Blake said, returning the three of them to their moeballs. He took a nice, leisurely stroll down the bridge, and walked into the connecting building between the bridge and Castelia City.

He pressed the buttons on the moeballs, the three popping out.

"Huh? Where are we?" Shana asked, frowning.

"I win." Blake said, smirking. "I got here first."

"You cheated!" Fumio exclaimed, frowning.

"You guys never said no returning you to your moeballs." Blake smirked. "So I win."

"Cheater." Tara said, frowning.

"Cheater." Shana said, frowning.

"You cheated." Fumion repeated.

"Stop complaining." Blake said, walking past them and out of the glass doors into Castelia City.

"Whoa!" Tara said, forgetting her anger immediately. "It looked cool from the sky, but from the ground, it's just amazing!"

The sun had finished setting, and the buildings were covered in a curtain of darkness, the streetlamps illuminating the streets.

"So, we need to find somewhere to sleep." Blake said, frowning. "And because hotels here cost a small fortune, it looks like camping out for us."

"I don't think so." Shana said, pointing to a sign.

"'No camping or other activities that would prevent this city from draining your pockets of all the money you have.'" Blake read. "Juuuuust great. Where are we, New York?"

The group shared a silence, and then laughed.

"So we should probably find somewhere to sleep." Blake said, frowning.

"Child of destiny." A voice said. The four turned and saw a figure walking up them. The dark robed figure wore a black cloth wrapped around their face, and wore a black robe over their entire body so as impossible to make out what lay beneath. However, poking out from the cloth wrapped around the figure's face were two eyes, soft yet sad, staring down at them. The figure held a wooden staff in their hand, a white crystal imbedded at the top of the staff. They had six more staves tied to their back, each imbedded with a crystal of a different color.

"Who are you?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I can see it in your eyes…" The figure said, staring into Blake's eyes. "I remember that look. You are someone who never gives into despair. To symbolize your resolve, I want to give you this." The figure held a hand out. Their hand was gloved in a black glove, with black bandages wrapped around their arm. In their hand was a yellow stone, Blake took the stone from their hand.

"It is the shine stone." The figure said. "Farewell." The figure turned and walked away into the night, vanishing like the darkness.

"…Well that was weird." Tara said, frowning.

* * *

So, what's going to happen? Who is this mysterious person, and what are their goals?


	27. Chapter 27

Got more reviews!

MegaMan95: But she didn't know he died then.

Numbershooter: Because it's funny.

002: Aw, too bad.

UltimateIRS: I will.

TheLightningPunisher: Wrong on all counts.

Poke pimp: I think it's kind of depressing.

Sky Blue Storm: Yes he did.

Someone: No, definitely not.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 27

* * *

"Well, that was weird." Blake said, frowning. "Anyways, we need to find a place to sleep for the night…"

The four of them walked down the dimly lit streets, keeping packed together in a small group.

"Hey, master, can we find the moemon center?" Fumio asked, pressing against him. "I'm feeling _really_ anxious, and I want to make a pact…"

"No!" Tara said, frowning. "You can't!"

"Tara, we have to be mature about this." Shana said, smiling. "We have no choice but to let Fumio make a pact with master." The irritation on her face exuding like Fumio's poison as she glared a venomous smile at Fumio.

"Alright then." Fumio said, completely immune to their anger. "Let's go, okay master?"

After walking through the… surprisingly _clean_ streets for New York, the four of them arrived at Castelia City.

"Hello." Blake said, smiling, walking into the moemon center. "I'd like a room, please."

"Of course." Nurse Joy said, typing some information onto her computer.

"Also, I'd like to leave these two here to be healed Blake said, returning Tara and Shana to their moeballs.

"Of course." Nurse Joy said, taking the two moeballs.

"Oh, and Mini too." Blake said, handing the nurse Mini's moeball.

"Alright, let's go!" Fumio said, holding onto Blake's arm.

Blake walked into one of the empty rooms, locking the door behind him.

"SO, um, what do I do?" Fumio asked, blushing. "I've never done this sort of thing before…"

"Leave it to me." Blake said, smiling. "I know just what to do."

"Alright, I'm in your hands." Fumio said, smiling. Her smile then turned a little more smirk-y than it had been before. "And soon enough, it'll be the other way around…"

"Are you sure this is your first time doing something like this?" Blake asked suspiciously, smiling.

"Yeah, but Pinwheel Forest is like the number one place people have sex that's not a building." Fumio said, smiling. "So while I've never ACTUALLY had sex, I have a pretty good idea of what to do."

"Alright, let's go then." Blake said, taking his jacket off. He pulled his black shirt off, revealing his bare chest. Blake placed his hands on Fumio's shoulders and pushed her onto the bed.

"Uwah!" Fumio exclaimed, blushing. She opened her mouth and bit down on Blake's shoulder, injecting her venom into Blake's body.

"Holy crap!" Blake exclaimed, staring at the poison seeping into his body. Blake pulled back from her, holding his shoulder, Fumio sitting up, shocked.

"I… I'm sorry!" Fumio exclaimed, blushing. "I… I just got to excited and…"

"No… it's okay…" Blake said, holding his shoulder. "It… barely hurts."

"Well, I think I should take my clothes off, right?" Fumio said frantically. She pulled her dress up over her shoulders, standing in front of Blake wearing nothing but her long striped socks.

"Beautiful…" Blake said, walking towards her. He grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her down onto the bed.

"…Master?" Fumio said, confused.

"You look so beautiful…" Blake said, staring at Fumio, blushing. He pulled his jeans down, his dick pressing up against Fumio's thigh. He thrust against her thigh, grinding their hips together.

"Master, aren't you moving a little quickly?" Fumio exclaimed, blushing.

"I can't help it… You're just so amazing…" Blake blushed, licking at Fumio's neck. Blake kissed the nape of her neck repeatedly as Fumio moaned into his shoulder, scraping her fingernails across his back, drawing red lines across it.

"I'm going to put it in now…" Blake whispered into her ear. He thrust up against her thighs, until her rubbed against her soaking lips that were dripping with the clear fluid from her pussy. Blake thrust up inside of her, piercing through her hymen.

"AH! AH!" Fumio squirmed underneath Blake's body as the pain of losing her virginity surged through her body. She clenched down on his dick repeatedly as she flailed beneath him. Blake lowered his hands down her back, squeezing her ass to give him better leverage. He thrust inside of her even faster, Fumio moaning out into his chest.

Blake soon found something better to get leverage from, though. He wrapped his hands around the two violet-black antennae sticking out from just above her ass, and thrust inside of her even faster. The sensation of her antennae being squeezed down on sent Fumio over the edge as she sprayed her juices out onto Blake. Blake continued to thrust into her without restraint, Fumio's small back arching against the bed, her body exhausted from the sex, but overly stimulated by the feeling of pleasure that touching her antennae gave her.

"I'm gonna cum again…" Fumio moaned, her face flushed with sweat as Blake thrust into her like a piston. "How can you… have so much energy?"

"I don't know…" Blake said, grinding against her hips each time he thrust into her. He then took things up a level. Blake pulled out all the way, and then thrust as deep in as he could in one thrust, repeating the action. Tremors shot through Fumio's body again, causing her to shake in ecstasy as she sprayed her juices down his dick.

"I'm gonna cum…" Blake grunted, thrusting deep inside of her. He continued to thrust as he shot semen inside of her tight and moist cunt, and even after cumming he continued to thrust inside of her, driving her to orgasm again. He came inside of her repeatedly for what felt like hours, before his body became exhausted and collapsed on top of her.

"Master…" Fumio moaned out, exhausted.

"Yeah?" Blake asked.

"I should have mentioned this, but I do have one venom that increases arousal and energy…" Fumio said, tired. "I think that was what I injected to you before…"

"Really?" Blake asked, turning his head to look at her, surprised.

"Yeah…" Fumio said, nodding. "Sorry…"

"It's cool." Blake said, shrugging. "That's a really awesome poison you got there."

"Thanks." Fumio said, blushing, having nothing to do with her flushed face.

"No problem." Blake said, falling asleep, hugging onto her body for warmth.

* * *

So, what will happen to Blake next? Well, let's find out!


	28. Chapter 28

Alright, more reviews!

Poke pimp: Nope.

UltimateIRS: Nope it had nothing to do with 5Ds. If it did have anything to do with Yugioh 5Ds, then it would have had a character shouting "CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES" It's a plot device that's complete coincidence.

TheLightningPunisher: Not for sale. Okay, it's for sale in that universe.

Guardian54: Yeah, changed it.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: See above.

Sky Blue Storm: Yes it would be.

Numbershooter: …I will not draw gay sex. (Which means I think that Burgh is gay)

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes he is.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 28

* * *

"Alright, it's time for us to go!" Fumio said, hugging onto Blake, smiling. Blake and his four moemon were sitting in the moemon center room, relaxing after their wounds were healed. Blake was sitting on the bed next to Fumio, Mini jumping up and down on the adjacent bed.

"Aw, I want to hang offa onii chan too!" Mini said, jumping onto Blake's bed, hugging Blake as well.

"No, he's mine!" Fumio said, blushing.

"He's not either of yours!" Tara said, frowning.

"Hello there!" Everyone turned around to the door, and saw an Audino walk in, smiling. A very particular Audino.

"Hello, nice to see you again." Audino said, smiling. "I'm the Audino from Striation City!" Audino waved at them, smiling. However, behind her smile, she carried an aura of malice.

"Oh, nice to see you again!" Tara said, hugging Audino. Audino hugged her back, but her eyes and smiling face were still directed at Blake, his blood running cold.

"H-Hi…" Blake and Shana said, sweating, paralyzed in fear of past experiences.

"What's wrong, master?" Fumio asked.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Audino asked, smiling. "I DO hope you're not sick. It would be quite a shame if you had to stay in here in the moemon center for a long time."

"N-No…" Blake said, trembling. "I'm fine…"

"Alright, good then." Audino said, smiling. "Now then, would you like to leave our fine room, without polluting our sheets with more sex?"

"Yes, very much so." Blake said, nodding, standing up.

"What? Why are we leaving, master?" Fumio whined.

"Nothing…" Blake said, shaking. "Just remembering some past trauma, that's all…"

After Blake left the moemon center, in a hurry, for some reason, they walked down the streets of New Yor- _Castelia_ City.

"Oh, Castelia Cone!" Mini said, drooling, pointing at an ice cream stop. There was a long line stretching out in front of the ice cream store, however. "Onii chan, can I have some money for ice cream?"

"Sure." Blake said, handing Mini some Moe, Mini running off to the large line.

They stood there for a long time, waiting for Mini to get her ice cream. Soon enough, however, the small grey moemon ran out from the store, holding two ice cream cones in her hands.

"Ice cream, onii chan!" Mini said, holding up one of the two cones out to Blake.

"Thanks, but I'm full." Blake said, not wanting to anger the other three.

"Thank you, onii chan!" Mini said, her eyes shining. She began licking at the two ice cream cones, as they continued walking.

After they walked for a ways, Mini finished up her ice cream and then held onto her head in pain.

"Bwain Fweeze!" Mini said, biting her numb tongue. She moved her hands from her temples to her mouth, crying out in pain.

"Aw, you're so cute." Fumio said, smiling. "Do you mind me thinking of you as my little sister too?"

"Of course, onee san!" Mini said, smiling.

"Here, you've got a little ice cream on your nose." Fumio said, smiling sweetly, wiping some of the white cream off of Mini's face with a napkin.

"Thanks, onee san!" Mini said, smiling.

"Oh, for such a cute imouto, I'd do anything." Fumio said, smiling.

They continued their journey through the city, until they arrived at the Castelia Gym. The gym was a large building with a sign shaped like a moeball, the rest of the building a bright green.

"Alright, let's go, guys!" Blake said, walking into the gym. The inside of the gym was shaped like a hexagon. It was a small hexagonal room with four red walls to the sides, each wall covered by paintings. The wall behind Blake was large and golden, stretching far above the four other walls. And in front of Blake was the sixth wall, which was also golden. But unlike that wall, this one was kind of transparent and shiny.

"What is it?" Tara asked, frowning.

"…" Blake said, touching the shiny wall. He pulled his hand back, his hand coated in a shiny liquid.

"…" Blake pressed his hand up to his mouth, licking it.

"Well?" Shana asked. "What is it?"

"…It's honey." Blake said, surprised.

"Oh! Me!" Mini said, licking at the wall. "Mmmm…"

She continued licking at the honey, and then dug a straw out of her pocket, inserting it into the honey wall. She began sucking out the honey, and soon enough the rest of the wall was drained.

"…" Mini said, frowning. "I'm full…"

"Of course you're full!" Blake said, frowning. "You just ate a whole WALL of honey."

"Right…" Mini said, nodding.

"Alright, just FWI, I'm gonna use you three for this battle." Blake said, gesturing to Shana, Fumio, and Mini.

"What? Why not me?" Tara asked, frowning.

"Because you're weaker than me?" Shana said, shrugging. "I hate to brag…"

"…" Tara said, raising her eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, fine, I love to brag." Shana said, smirking. "But seriously, if you're gonna battle a gym leader, you might as well go with the best, right?"

"Master…" Tara said, staring at Blake, frowning. "That's not why, is it?"

"Of course not." Blake said, smiling. "I did it because this guy is the bug guy, and you're a grass type. Bugs eat grass, so I don't want you to get beaten. I did it to protect you."

"…You don't have to do that." Tara said, looking away, frowning.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed about me being nice to you." Blake said, smirking. "Anyways, we need to find a way to get through these honey walls."

Blake walked through the empty gap that Mini had made for them, only to arrive at a room identical to the first, but with two honey walls.

"Alright, let's go!" Blake said, charging towards one of the walls.

* * *

So, how will Blake fair against the gym leader?


	29. Chapter 29

Alright, here's a new chapter! Remember to review!

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Yes it is.

Electrifry: Nope, just his normal clothes.

MegaMan95: Yes, definitely.

Poke pimp: Nope.

UltimateIRS: I know it's not the only one I could use, but it's the most well known and also the funniest one line reference to the show.

That random guy over there: That sucks.

Sky Blue Storm: I see.

EpicPika: Well, wait and see.

TheLightningPunisher: Yes, very obvious.

Numbershooter: …I see.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes it was.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 29

* * *

Blake pushed through the wall of honey, with a less than happy look on his face. Blake's clothes were completely covered in honey. Tara was also covered in honey, and she was much less happy about it. Unlike Blake, her more… private areas were showing through her clothes.

Blake was standing in a much larger version of the rooms they had passed through, the room a bright violet in color. Standing on the other end of the room was Burgh, smiling.

"Ah, so I see you've made it through the annoyance that is my gym." Burgh said, smiling. "Just wait, the gyms will get more painful and irritating as you challenge them. If you think this is bad, wait for Mistralton."

"You know what, I'm sick of this." Blake said, pulling his jacket off. "Tara, put this on to cover up." Tara draped his blue jacket over her body, Blake walking up to Burgh.

"Let's go." Blake said, frowning.

"Alright." Burgh said, shrugging. "I'll start. Lina, go!" Burgh tossed out a moeball, which a Whirlipede emerged.

"…Is anyone else surprised that he actually HAS a female moemon, or is it just me?" Tara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So, you've got a Whirlipede too?" Blake asked, smiling. "Well, so do I! But to bad for you, I'm gonna use someone else! Mini, come on out!"

Blake tossed out a moeball, which Mini emerged from, smiling.

"Onii chan, I'll be sure to do great in this battle!" Mini said, waving at Blake.

"What are you doing, looking away?" Lina charged at Mini, swiping her claw at Mini, her hand imbued with poisonous energy.

"Whoa now!" Mini said, ducking down, dodging the attack. She moved past Lina, and ran to the other side of the field. "Are you insane? You're could hurt me!"

"…Well, yeah." Lina said, confused. "That's the point of battling."

"Phooey." Mini pouted. "Fine, I'm gonna use my ultimate attack."

Mini began focusing energy, as if she was drawing power to release a powerful attack. Lina jumped back holding her arms up in defense.

"…Growl." Mini said, making an adorable attempt at a fearsome expression. "Grr."

"…" Lina said, staring at Mini, an irritation mark throbbing on her head.

"Die." Lina said, chasing after Mini angrily.

"Uwaah!" Mini said, running away from Lina. The poison moemon chased her all over the battlefield, but Mini managed to keep away from her.

"Alright, fine, I'll show you my real attack!" Mini said, turning around. She puffed her cheeks, and pulled her head back.

"Bullet seed!" Mini said, spitting a small seed at Lina. The seed hit Lina in the forehead, Lina's irritation mark throbbing even more.

"Okay, now you're really gonna die!" Lina shouted, Mini running away at top speed as Lina chased after her.

Mini hit the wall, and fell to the ground, holding her nose in pain.

"Waaah!" Mini cried, wiping her eyes, tears falling from her face.

"Oh, sorry…" Lina said, reaching down to comfort Mini.

_An opening! _Mini thought, smiling mischievously into her hands. "Take this!" Mini kicked Lina in the leg, sweeping her off her feet, Lina falling onto the ground in pain.

"Tickle attack!" Mini said, tickling Lina in the sides.

"HA-HA! Stop it- Ha ha!" Lina laughed at Mini tickled her. Lina finally kicked Mini off of her, and focused poison into her hand. "Poison tail!"

Lina charged at Mini, and swung her fist at her.

"Swift!" Mini shouted, holding her hands up, releasing a flurry of shining stars of light at Lina. The stars hit Lina, knocking her to the ground.

"Alright, now for my secret weapon." Mini giggled. She kissed Lina on the cheek, Lina blushing.

"What?" Lina said, holding her cheek, surprised.

"I like you a lot." Mini said, blushing. "If you don't mind, could you be my onee san?"

"Of course!" Lina said, hugging Mini tightly.

"Okay, sorry about this, but… Return!" Mini punched Lina in the stomach, Lina curling over unconscious.

"Return." Burgh said, returning Lina to her moeball. "Alright, then, let's go! Here's my second moemon, Debbie!"

Burgh tossed out a moeball, which a Dwebble emerged from. The Dwebble wore an orange shirt and orange skirt, with a dark brown jacket. She had orange hair that was tied up in a rock shell hat, with two fringes on the sides reaching down to her neck. She had cold black eyes, and wore orange gloves with claws on the ends of them.

"Alright, my turn!" Mini said, charging at the Dwebble. "Take the offensive!"

"Sand attack!" Debbie said, creating sand in her claw, swiping it at Mini. The sand hit Mini in the face, getting in her eyes.

"Ew, I'm all dirty!" Mini said, wiping her face.

"Smack down!" Debbie said, hitting Mini over the head, Mini hitting the ground in pain.

"Damn it…" Mini said, picking herself up. "Waaaah!" Mini wiped her eyes, crying.

"I'm not falling for that." Debbie said, frowning. "Struggle bug." Debbie hit Mini in the stomach with her claw, Mini flying back. Blake returned her before she hit the ground, wanting to spare her of the pain.

"Well, it seems like I'm gonna have to take things up a notch!" Blake said, smiling. "Shana, come on out!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Shana emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, so you're my opponent, huh?" Shana said, smirking. "Well, you look pretty well-armored. Let's see what I can do to pierce through the armor, huh?"

Shana pulled the shells off of her waist, and pointed them at Debbie, smiling excitedly.

"Let's do this." Debbie said, smiling.

* * *

So, how will Shana fair against Debbie? Let's find out!


	30. Chapter 30

Alright, here's another chapter, wrapping up the gym battle. It's kind of short, but it's good! Please review, guys!

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Well, I hope it doesn't come to that.

Poke pimp: Because.

001: So you started with Snivy?

UltimateIRS: That's how Mini fights, alright.

MegaMan95: No idea yet.

Numbershooter: Yes she should.

Sky Blue Storm: Yeah, Mini is really cute, isn't she?

Mr. Brandloyal: Of course she does. She's awesome.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 30

* * *

"Smack down!" Debbie shouted, charging at Shana.

"How slow." Shana said, moving out of the way of her attack. "Razor shell."

Shana moved her shells gracefully like swords, and passed right past Debbie.

"Hah! I don't have a scratch on me!" Debbie said, turning around to Shana.

"I know." Shana said, smiling. "I just sliced right through those defenses of yours."

"What?" Debbie asked, confused. Suddenly, the shell on her head shattered, her hair falling loose. Her stone jacket was also shredded, leaving her standing there in her orange shirt and skirt.

"What the hell?" Debbie asked, shocked. "You cut through my shell! How dare you?"

Debbie, enraged, charged at Shana.

"Water pulse." Shana said, holding up one of her shells, no blade this time, and pointed it at Debbie. The shell released a shockwave of water that sent Debbie flying back into the wall, Shana chasing after her.

"Now, for the finishing touch." Shana said, holding her shells at her sides. "Razor shell." She sliced down on Debbie, her aqua blades cutting into Debbie, drawing gashes across her body. Debbie spit out a violet wad of sludge, however, hitting Shana in the face.

"What the hell was that?" Shana asked, frowning, wiping the toxic sludge off of her face. "A last act of defiance."

"Not quite…" Debbie said, giggling, collapsing to the ground. "Call it a… parting gift. Enjoy." Debbie lost consciousness, a smirk on her face.

"Return." Burgh said, returning Debbie to her moeball. "Alright, Mori, come on out!" Burgh tossed out a moeball, which a Leavanny emerged from. The Leavanny wore a green dress. The top was a dark green color, and the bottom was long, frilly and elegant, reaching past her legs, but pushed out to the back to reveal the leotard bottom she was wearing. Her leotard was bright yellow, and she wore dark green tights. She had bright green sleeves that reached down to her hands, and had bright green hair that reached down to her shoulders, and bright red eyes.

"A Leavanny, huh? You should be easy." Shana said, smirking. She charged at the Leavanny, but collapsed to the ground. "What the hell?"

"Feeling it? The toxic?" Mori asked, smirking. "Your limbs must be feeling like lead right about now. You can barely move."

"Bullshit…" Shana said, standing up, shaking. She was having a hard time moving her limbs as the poison drained her strength, but she still managed to charge at Mori.

"Razor shell!" Shana shouted, swinging her shell at Mori. Although it probably wouldn't do much damage, Mori created a field of energy around her body to protect herself.

"Protect." Mori said, smirking. "I won't even let you get close to me. Razor leaf!" Mori released a blast of leaves that sliced into Shana's flesh, sending her flying back. Still, Shana stood up.

"Uraah!" Shana shouted, charging at Mori, even though she was leaking blood all over, even though she could barely move her body, she still continued.

"Protect." Mori said, protecting herself. Shana brought the shell down on the barrier, but couldn't even land a scratch on it.

"Damn… it…" Shana gasped out, succumbing to the poison.

"And so you fall." Mori said, smirking. "Just like all the rest."

"Alright, Shana, return." Blake said, returning Shana to her moeball. "Fumio, go!"

Fumio emerged from her moeball, and glared at Mori.

"You use tricks and hide from opponents more powerful than you?" Fumio asked, frowning. "You give us bug moemon a bad name."

"A bad name?" Mori asked, laughing. "Who are you to talk? You're a poison moemon, so you do the exact same thing!"

"I know." Fumio said, frowning. "Normally, I'd fight you fair and square, but you don't deserve that. Let's finish things quickly."

"My thoughts exactly." Mori said, smiling.

Fumio ran towards Mori, and puffed up her cheeks.

"Toxic!" Fumio said, spitting a blast of toxic sludge at Mori. Mori created a protective barrier around her body, the sludge hitting the shield. However, it completely obscured Mori's vision, causing her to lose focus on where Fumio was.

"Well? You can't see me, can you?" Fumio asked from in front of the shield. "And if you can't see me, you can't hurt me."

"Fine." Mori said, dropping the shield, the toxic falling to the ground… right into Fumio's hands. Fumio tossed the sludge up into Mori's face, poisoning her.

"Gah!" Mori said, wiping the poison of her face.

"Venoshock." Fumio said, placing her hands on the poison. The poison arched up into tentacles of miasma, hitting Mori head on, sending her flying back.

"Why… you…" Fumio said, coughing up blood. "Razor leaf!" Mori released a blast of leaves at Fumio, who simply smirked.

"Like a taste of your own medicine?" Fumio asked, creating a force field around her body, blocking the leaves. "Protect."

"Damn it!" Mori shouted, charging at Fumio angrily.

"You hurt my friend." Fumio said, smiling. "And now you're gonna pay for it. Poison tail!" Fumio hit Mori in the stomach with her fist, imbued with her miasma. She sent Mori flying backwards, Mori hitting the ground in pain.

"Return." Burgh said, returning Mori to her moeball. "Very good, Blake! You managed to defeat me!"

"Of course I did." Blake said, smiling. "After all, I'm awesome."

"Well, in recognition for your victory, I'm happy to give you the Insect Badge!" Burgh gave Blake a badge that resembled a plant, Blake putting it into his badge case.

"Alright, now I have to go." Blake said, turning around. When he turned around, he saw the golden wall of honey between him and the exit.

"OH, FU-" Blake shouted.

* * *

Now now, let's keep it PG, Blake.


	31. Chapter 31

Alright, here's another chapter, reintroducing two interesting characters who really should not be sharing screen time. Definitely not.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: It's funny.

Electrifry: Indeed it is.

MegaMan95: Maybe a little.

UltimateIRS: What work?

Numbershooter: Yeah, I know.

Poke pimp: Because Tara would never do that.

Sky Blue Storm: I know, right?

EpicPika: Leavanny, actually.

TheLightningPunisher: …I guess.

Nomercy745: Since never.

001: Yeah, Snivy are awesome.

MonkeyButt98: I know, but it's funny.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 31

* * *

Blake walked out of the gym, Tara following after him. As soon as they left the gym, Cheren ran up to it.

"Blake!" Get Cheren said, frowning. "It's my turn to challenge the gym!"

"I'm sorry, Cheren." Burgh said, walking out of the gym. "But I just got word that Team Plasma was spotted in Castelia City, so we have to go apprehend them."

"…I hate you." Cheren glowered at Blake.

"Sorry, but we should follow him." Blake said, trying hard not to laugh.

Blake returned Tara to her moeball and followed Burgh across the streets of the city as the sun set behind them, and soon enough they arrived at a large pier. Two Team Plasma Grunts were accosting a young woman.

"Give me back my moemon!" When they got closer, Blake realized that it was Bianca whose moemon they were taking.

"Bianca!" Blake shouted, running towards the Team Plasma grunts.

"Oh, crap, the gym leader!" The grunts shouted, running away.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" Blake asked, running over to her.

"I just caught the Munna from before, and those grunts took it from me!" Bianca said, almost in tears.

"Poor girl!" The girl standing next to Bianca said, comforting her. "I saw those grunts attacking her and I ran over, but they're so much bigger than me."

"Don't you have moemon?" Burgh asked, frowning. "I mean, you're-"

"I'm no one." The girl said, smiling. "I'm just a girl named Iris."

"Okay, Iris." Burgh said, frowning. "Anyways, we need to go after those grunts."

"Right, and I'll stay here and protect Bianca." Iris said, smiling.

"Yeah, you do that." Burgh said, frowning.

"Alright, they went that way." Blake said, pointing back in the direction that they'd come. "Let's go get them!"

The two of them ran down the curved street of Castelia City until they arrived at the street that the gym was on.

"Cheren!" Blake shouted at Cheren, who was standing in front of the gym, still pouting. "Did you see where those Team Plasma Grunts went?"

"Yeah, they went into that old hotel over there." Cheren said, pointing at the hotel in front of the gym.

"Seriously?" Burgh exclaimed, shocked. "They were RIGHT in front of MY gym of all places? How could I not notice that?"

"Because you're an idiot." Blake said, face palming.

"Alright, let's get them!" Burgh said, running into the hotel. "They'll pay for making a fool out of me!"

Burgh entered the lobby, seeing grunts lying unconscious on the ground. Sitting cross legged on one of the tables was a young girl, brushing the hair of a Munna.

"What the heck?" Burgh asked, surprised.

"Oh, hello there." The girl said, looking up at them. The girl wore a witch cloak over a sleeveless dress that revealed her surprisingly large cleavage for such a small girl. She had bright pink hair tied down in two ponytails, her hair covered by a black witch hat, her bright blue eyes shining beneath the brim.

She turned her eyes back to Munna, and continued brushing her hair. "I don't like psychic moemon much, but your hair is so cute, I just love you so much!"

"Aw, thanks." Munna said, blushing.

"Wait, did you wipe out all these people?" Burgh asked, surprised.

"Who, me?" The girl asked, smiling. "No no, I'm just a harmless girl! I could never do something like that! No, it was her." The girl pointed at the girl leaning against one of the walls, staring at the two of them.

"Willow?" Blake asked, shocked.

"…Yup." Willow said, flipping her switch blade open and closed repeatedly.

"But… How… What… How…" Blake asked, shocked.

"Are you going to finish and of those questions?" Willow asked coolly, frowning.

"And you are?" Burgh asked the girl sitting on the table.

"I'm Lulu." The girl said, smiling. "I live here."

"So why was Team Plasma here?" Burgh asked, frowning.

"…This is a hotel, ain't it?" Lulu said, raising her eyebrow. "If someone's rentin a room from me, I don't exactly give 'em the bleedin' third degree."

"So why are you here?" Blake asked Willow.

"I heard that someone who knew Aurore lived here." Willow said, frowning. "I came in here, and those thugs thought I was you guys, and came after me."

"Wow, you must have some really strong moemon to deal with them!" Burgh said, surprised.

"I don't." Willow said, frowning. "I hate moemon."

"What? Why?" Blake asked.

"It's personal." Willow said, walking up to him, holding the knife up to his chest. "If you ask me something personal like that again, then I'll cut your puberty short, understand?"

"You know, you really need to work on this 'not being a total psycho' aspect of your personality." Blake said, frowning.

"You know Blake, I like you." Willow said, her cold expression softening into a smile. She spun the knife in her fingers, and retracted the blade, pocketing it. "You're not afraid of me. I like that in a guy."

"Really?" Blake asked, smiling.

"Not really, I like that in anyone on the planet, not just guys." Willow said, smirking. "You wouldn't believe how many people are afraid of me."

"Oh, I think I would." Blake said, smiling.

"Alright, Munna, come with me." Burgh said, the Munna running up to him. Burgh turned to Blake, smiling. "I'll take her back to your friend, and then go back to my gym."

"Oh, take your time." Blake said, smiling. "Heck, take a few hours, Cheren can wait."

"I heard that!" Cheren shouted from outside. "No I can't!"

"Alright, well, you guys have got this pretty much wrapped up, so I'll just be off." Lulu said, walking for the elevator.

"Not so fast." Willow said, pulling the knife from her shorts, throwing it behind her without even looking. The knife shot just past Lulu's ear and hit the "UP" arrow on the elevator, the blade dividing it perfectly in half. "I still have some questions for you."

* * *

Willow. Imagine Leaf if she lived in New York. With a switchblade. And no restraint. And a vendetta.


	32. Chapter 32

Here's the continuation of the Willow and Lulu fille- subplot. Not filler, subplot.

Electrifry: I know, it sucks.

Guest: Maybe ; )

Numbershooter: Yup!

Poke pimp: Yup, that's them.

UltimateIRS: Yeah she is.

EpicPika: I already decided Blake would catch a Sandile long, long ago.

TheLightningPunisher: Yes it would be.

Nomercy745: Damn straight.

Sky Blue Storm: Way off.

MegaMan95: Well he doesn't deserve it.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 32

* * *

"Alright, so, what is it you wanted to know?" Lulu asked, smiling. The three of them, Blake Willow and Lulu, were sitting around a table.

"I wanted to know something about a certain immortal." Willow said, frowning. "I want to know everything you know, and then I want to know more."

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Lulu said, smiling. "But first, why don't you introduce me to your cute little friend?"

"Who, me?" Blake asked, smiling sheepishly. "I'm no one, I'm just Blake Hilbert."

"Yeah, he's Kanone Hilbert's little brother." Willow said, shrugging. "Now, back to me."

"Kanone Hilbert?" Lulu asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you've heard of him?" Blake asked, rolling his eyes.

"Only in passing." Lulu said. "I was invited to Red's retirement ceremony, and while I was hanging off of Wally's shoulder, Red told us about him."

"Really?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Yeah, wanna see?" Lulu asked, smling.

"Wait, you can do that?" Blake asked, suddenly excited.

"Yup!" Lulu said, smiling. "I've got the medicinal herbs on me, in fact." She pulled a small bag out of her robe, and placed it on the table, opening it to reveal dried leaves inside of it. She handed a small dried leaf to Blake. "Just break that when I say so, and you enter my memories."

"…" Willow said, bringing the blade of her knife down on the table. "Is this going somewhere?"

"You should come along, Willow." Lulu said, smiling. "You never know what you might find…"

"Alright, fine." Willow said, taking a leaf out of the bag.

"Alright, now we just have to place the incense here…" Willow said, placing a small lit stick of incense on the table. The scent of the incense rose up into the air, somehow mixing to become… visible.

"Break the leaves now." Lulu ordered, snapping her leaf in half. Blake crushed it in his fist, as Willow snapped it with her fingers. The leaves released another weird aroma, mixing with the aroma from the incense. Blake felt himself lose consciousness, blacking out.

Flashback

Blake awoke at some weird party. Everyone was well dressed, and he felt sort of… out of place. He looked around, and realized it was at a large ballroom. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, which was about three stories above the floor. There were tables filled with food and windows that were dark from night sky outside. Everyone was either dancing to old music or sitting at tables, and he couldn't even pick out a face in the crowd.

A man in his late twenties walked up to him, smiling. He wore a red hat and red jacket over a black shirt and jeans. He had black hair with bangs that fell down onto his forehead, and he had bright red eyes.

"Um, hello…" Blake said, confused. The man continued walking towards him, Blake taking a step back. However, the man walked right into him… And then right THROUGH him.

"The hell?" Blake asked, turning around. He saw the man walk up to another person, although this one was closer to his age. The man was about eighteen, and had dark green hair. He had matching green eyes, and wore a long green jacket over a white shirt and brown pants. Blake noticed that, hanging off his shoulder like she'd claimed, was Lulu. And this guy was a little bothered by how clingy Lulu was being.

"Hello there, Wally." The first man walked up to the second man, Wally, smiling.

"Oh, Red!" Wally said, smiling.

"To bad Robin couldn't come." The older man, Red, said, smiling.

"Hey, Blake." Blake turned around to see Willow walk up to him.

"Oh, Willow!" Blake said, surprised. "I forgot you came here, too…"

"So who are they?" Willow asked, walking up to Red, who was talking to Wally.

"Um, a guy named Wally and another guy named Red…" Blake said, shrugging.

"Whoa, seriously?" Willow asked, surprised, staring at the two of them. "Those two are famous trainers from Japan!"

"Um, you're being kind of… invasive." Blake said, raising an eyebrow as Willow poked at Red.

"It's a memory, idiot." Willow said, rolling her eyes. "They have no idea we're even here, see?" Willow waved her hand in front of Red's face, but he kept on talking.

"I can't believe you're retiring." Wally said, frowning. "I mean, you're so young…"

"Yeah, but it's time to pass off to the next generation." Red said, smiling. "Like you. You know Wally, out of all the trainers I've ever met, you're probably the fourth strongest."

"Just the fourth?" Wally said, surprised.

"Sure." Red said, smiling. "The first is probably my foolish little brother Aoshi, and the second is definitely the jackass Aurore… Third's that brat Sharon, and fourth, well…"

"And fifth?" Lulu asked.

"A kid from Unova. Kanone Hilbert." Red said, smiling. "He's got incredible potential, I can't even believe it."

"Aurore…" Willow said, flinching.

"Yeah, I can't believe he's the second strongest trainer!" Blake said, surprised.

"No, over there!" Willow said, pointing behind Blake. Blake turned and saw a man disappearing into the crowd.

"Move!" Willow pushed Blake out of the way, and ran, quite literally, through the crowd. She stabbed the man in her back, but the knife passed right through him, and she tripped and fell on the ground.

She stood up and stared at the man, who was standing there, silent, all alone, the group of people having moved out onto the dance floor. He had wild green hair and bright green eyes, and wore a leather duster over a black button up shirt and leather pants. He wore a black gatsby hat on his head, and somehow… he looked at her.

"Hello, Willow." The man said, looking down at Willow, lying on the ground, looking up at him.

* * *

So, they finally meet… Or do they?


	33. Chapter 33

Alright, here's the expositio- plot summary. Not exhibition, plot summary.

Electrifry: It's a "just as planned" sort of thing.

MegaMan95: Yes he does.

Numbershooter: (Turns head) Of course!

That random guy over there: Yeah, sorry.

TheLightningPunisher: Dunno.

UltimateIRS: Aurore had his own plans, actually.

Sky Blue Storm: Well, they are similar…

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 33

* * *

"Aurore…" Willow said, stunned, staring at Aurore.

"Hello, Willow." Aurore said, smiling. "At least, I'm assuming that you're standing there. Assuming Lulu followed my instructions, you should be right there. On the other hand, maybe you're not standing there. Maybe you're standing here…" Aurore looked to his left, then to his right. Willow stood up, and swung her knife at him, but it passed right through his body.

"…If I'm right, you just tried to kill me." Aurore said, smiling. "Didn't your mom teach you any better?"

"Of course not." Willow said, frowning. "She's still waiting. Now just let me kill you, so she can get over it and we can be a family again!"

"You know Willow, do you have any idea how much of a weirdo I look like, talking to myself?" Aurore asked, smiling cheerfully. "See, I've set it up so that I'm here, right now, as a part of Lulu's memories, just so I can talk to you."

"Alright, since you can't hear my objections anyway, talk." Willow said, frowning.

"I'm guessing you have some objections to listening to anything I have to say." Aurore said, frowning. "So I'm just gonna talk. Willow, something is coming. Light and Darkness. N is planning to use the powers of the legendary moemon Reshiram and Zekrom to take control over the people and force them to release their moemon."

"What?" Willow asked, shocked. "No way!"

"But don't worry." Aurore said, smiling. "Reshiram and Zekrom- Oh, excuse me. Waiter, I'd like some of those hors d'oeuvres." Aurore took two hors d'oeuvre off of the platter. "Will, you want one? Oh, wait, never mind. You can't eat anything here. Anyways, where was I? Oh, right. Reshiram and Zekrom don't exist anymore. They were once great dragons, but their bodies were destroyed. Their spirits were sealed inside of two stones, and were lost through time."

"So what's the problem?" Willow asked, frowning.

"I'm sure you're thinking what the problem is, and it's this." Aurore said, frowning. "They can be released into the bodies of people. It will turn people into moemon, and grant them incredible power. So you must find the stones before N. If N, or more importantly, the person he's working for finds these moemon, then all trainers will lose their moemon. It's a tragic story, but you must stop it."

"Fine." Willow said, frowning. "I don't want to do anything for you, but I'll do it to save the world."

"Willow…" Aurore said, frowning. "I'm not sure if you want to listen to this, but… I'm sorry… And… I…"

"I can't listen to this anymore." Willow said, turning and running away from Aurore.

Suddenly, the three of them regained consciousness.

"Wow…" Willow said, looking around the hotel. "That was… Something…"

"Yeah, it definitely was." Blake said, nodding.

"I saw a lot of interesting stuff." Lulu said, smiling. "For example, when Red was talking to Wally about the strongest trainers, the name Aurore popped up, and at that time, your face darkened just for a second."

"…Yeah." Willow said, nodding.

"So you're Willow…" Lulu said, smiling. "I HAVE been waiting for you. You know, Aurore wanted me to give you a message…"

"It was delivered." Willow said, frowning. "And you can give him a message. Tell him that I will find him, and I will make him pay for what he did."

"You know, as much as I'd like to see Aurore's head roll, I'm gonna have to decline." Lulu said, frowning. "Aurore hasn't exactly been… Keeping in touch. He's more… Keeping out of touch. He's gone as far as he can to duck me, the jerk."

"Fine." Willow said, frowning. "Tell me about him."

"I'd really rather not." Lulu said, frowning. "But still, I'll tell you what I know."

"Good." Willow said, smiling.

"Aurore Reinhart. Immortal. Manipulative. Kind of nice, in a whole 'I'm a total jerkass' kind of way, not to mention EVIL. Has an unhealthy attraction to his moemon Sora, possessed by a demon known as the Reaper, and have I mentioned EVIL? Yeah. Evil."

"Tell me what I don't know." Willow said, rolling her eyes. "My mom told me all of this, at the same time she told me why my dad I no longer with us, and you know, how Aurore DESTROYED MY FAMILY."

"Yeah, well, I thought so." Lulu said, frowning. "Seems your dear old mum's gone and ruined the whole bloody surprise now, hasn't she?"

"You know, I don't think I remembered the last time I was so annoyed with an accent." Willow said, frowning. "I think I'm going to leave now." She pushed back her seat, and began to walk out of the

"Hey, Willow…" Blake started.

"Leaving now." Willow said, glaring at Blake. She walked out of the hotel room, and Blake hurried after her.

"Hey, Willow, you've been acting weird since that ritual!" Blake said, catching up to Willow.

"I'm been acting weird since I was eight, and ten years of hard work isn't gonna be spoiled so easily." Willow said, smiling wryly.

"Whoa, you're eighteen?" Blake asked, shocked, suddenly realizing he was talking to an older girl.

"Yeah, why?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Well, it's just that I like older girls a little." Blake said, smiling. "I mean, they are pretty hot."

"Blake, you're an idiot." Willow said, rolling her eyes. "And anyway, I need to go find something, so… go away."

"Well, maybe I can help." Blake said, smiling. "I mean, I've never met someone like you before, and, well… I'd like to get to know you better."

"The last person who got to know me better got to know the sharp and pointy end of my knife better." Willow said, frowning. "My therapist says I've got a few trust issues that have to do with my father."

"Well, you can trust me." Blake said, smiling.

"…Hmph." Willow said, turning her head. "Come with me if you must. I won't try to stop you."

"Well, then lead the way, Will." Blake said, smiling.

"_Don't_ call me Will." Willow said, glaring at him.

"Right." Blake said, nodding. The two began to walk through Castelia City, making their way to the exit.

* * *

Aw, Blake and Willow are so cute together. FWI, Blake (Black) was what I originally wanted Hilbert to be named, and Willow (White) was what I originally wanted Hilda to be named. But you don't always get what you want.


	34. Chapter 34

Alright, here's the introduction of Bianca to Willow. How will that work out?

Mr. Brandloyal: Haven't you been reading my other story?

MegaMan95: And Will's as crazy as they come.

Numbershooter: No idea what that means.

Where Alpha meets Omega: Some people are subtle. I hit subtlety with a truck. And it won't be N. It'll be Ghetsis.

UltimateIRS: YOU BET THEY ARE.

TheLightningPunisher: Maybe…

Poke pimp: Maybe.

Sky Blue Storm: Good… Good…

Beastlywolf666: Well, good luck!

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 34

* * *

"Whoa, so N's plotting to do something like that?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Willow said, nodding. "So who's N?"

"Just some guy." Blake said, shrugging. "He's kind of a douche."

"What does he look like?" Willow asked.

"Well, he's got messy green hair, kind of weird green eyes, he wears a black hat…" Blake said, trying to picture N in his head.

"Oh, _really…_" Willow said, smiling, darkness on her face. "Well, I can't wait to see N… Oh, yes…"

"Whatever, let's go." Blake said, shrugging. "This is a big city, so it'll take a while for us to get out…"

_I don't want... anybody else… When I think about you, I touch myself…_

"It's my phone." Willow said matter of factly, taking her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Seriously?" Blake asked, stifling his laughter. "Will, that's your ringtone?"

"Silence." Willow said, glaring at Blake.

"Willow here, speak up." Willow said into the phone. "Yes. Yes. He is here with me. No, I won't let you talk to him. Fine, I'll let him know."

"That was Lulu." Willow said, frowning, hanging up the phone. "I have no idea how she got this number, but she wanted me to tell you something."

"What?" Blake asked.

"She said if you ever got extra moemon, you could leave them with her." Willow said, frowning.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna do that." Blake said, shaking his head. "Anyway, I still have to introduce you to my moemon." Blake tossed out his four moeballs, his moemon emerging from them.

"AH, it's crazy girl!" Tara exclaimed, pointing at Willow. "You stay away from my master!"

"Where have you been for the last few chapters?" Willow asked, smirking. "Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt a such a nice guy."

"I didn't just mean about hurting him!" Tara said, frowning. "Master is really hot! I don't want the two of you to end up doing things! Sexy things! Things he could do with me!"

"With us." Shana corrected.

"With me." Tara glared.

"Don't worry." Willow said. "Blake looks way to much like Aurore for me to have any feelings towards him whatsoever."

"Okay, good." Tara said, hugging Blake. "I'm Tara, by the way."

"I'm Shana." Shana said, smiling.

"Fumio." Fumio said, hugging Blake as well, glaring at Willow.

"I'm Mini." Mini said, blushing, scratching her hair sheepishly. "It's so nice to see such a pretty onee san… Oh, I'm sorry! Can I call you onee san?"

"Sure." Willow said, smiling. "I've got an older sister, and even though I look older than her, she keeps rubbing her age in my face, so I'm happy to have such a cute girl call me onee san."

Willow pet Mini on the head, smiling at her, Mini blushing a little.

"She might be cute on the outside, but she's vicious on the inside. And the outside. She's just vicious." Blake said, smiling.

"Shut up." Willow said, glaring at Blake.

"Oh, Blake!" Everyone turned to see Bianca run up to them.

"Identify yourself." Willow said, flipping her knife open, holding it at Bianca's neck.

"I… I'm Bianca…" Bianca said, pale. "I'm Blake's friend…"

"Okay." Willow said, frowning. She looked down, and saw Bianca's enormous breasts.

"What are those?" Willow asked, frowning.

"My breasts…" Bianca said, sweating.

"Why are they that size?" Willow asked, frowning.

"I too am curious about that." Tara said, nodding in agreement.

"I don't know!" Bianca said, frowning. "They just are!"

"Okay, Bianca, what did you want?" Blake asked.

"Miss Iris has been training me!" Bianca said, smiling. "So I want to try out my techniques on you!"

"Absolutely not!" Shana and Fumio shouted at the same time, Tara face palming.

"WH-why not?" Bianca asked, nearly in tears.

"Master is ours! We don't want you to use your vixen sexual techniques on him!" Fumio said angrily.

"Sexual?" Bianca exclaimed, blushing. "Are you insane? I'd never do something like that! Blake's one of my best friends!"

"Hurtful." Blake said, frowning. "What you just said there? Hurtful."

"Sorry…" Bianca said sheepishly. "I was talking about battling."

"Okay, sure, we'll battle you, right girls?" Blake asked.

"Right!" Tara said, smiling. "Besides, you got an Oshawott, so that'll be easy to beat!"

"Are you kidding? Oshawott could kick your ass." Shana said, smirking.

"No way! Come on master, let's have a nice friendly massac- slaughter. Let's have a nice friendly slaughter." Tara said, smiling.

"How are either of those better than the other?" Shana asked.

"Well, massacre is a little worse because it implies-" Willow started.

"THANK YOU WILLOW." Blake said loudly.

"Did you just silence me?" Willow asked, giving Blake a stony glare.

"N-No ma'am." Blake said, shaking.

"Good." Willow said, frowning.

"Alright, let's get this battle started!" Blake said, smiling. "I'm burning with excitement!"

"Alright Blake, how does a four on four battle sound?" Bianca asked, smiling. "We each use four moemon, what do you say?"

"I'm gonna have to say no, because there are three of you and one of him." Willow said, frowning.

"What? Three?" Bianca and Blake asked, confused.

"You and your breasts." Willow said bitterly. "You're big enough for three."

"No I'm not!" Bianca said, tearing up. "Anyways, Blake, let's get on with the battle! Maru, come on out!" Bianca tossed out a moeball, which a Dewott emerged from.

"Hey, it's a Dewott just like Shana!" Blake said, surprised.

"Alright, I'll take this one." Shana said, smiling. "Mirror Matches are good for training."

"No, I'm taking this one!" Tara said, frowning. "I need to prove my strength!"

"You wanna prove your strength, huh?" Shana said, smirking, reaching for her shells. "Why don't you prove how strong you are against me?"

"Fine, one poison attack and you'll drop like a sack of bricks." Tara said, sneering. The two glared at each other, preparing to engage in battle.

"I don't think you get the point of moemon battles." Willow said, frowning.

* * *

Blake gets them. The only problem is, those two don't seem to understand it so much.


	35. Chapter 35

Here's another chapter! Sorry it's so late!

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, he's (intended to be) a bizarre cross between jerk-ass and remorseful character.

MegaMan95: He will. Pun intended.

UltimateIRS: Snivy are amazing.

Numbershooter: Sounds right.

Electrifry: He doesn't want them corrupted.

That random guy over there: I'll do that.

TheLightningPunisher: It's fine.

Beastlywolf666: Alright, I'll give it a look.

Sky Blue Storm: Zorua shouldn't be pessimistic. Look at Sora. Her life sucks and she's still optimistic.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 35

* * *

"Alright, Tara, it'll be good practice for you." Blake said, smiling.

"Yes!" Tara cheered, smiling.

"Fine, I'll enjoy watching her kick your ass." Shana said, smiling.

"Are we going to start this yet?" Maru asked, frowning.

"Okay, sure." Tara said, frowning. "Anyways, let's see how well you can handle yourself against me!"

"Focus energy." Maru said, focusing her power. She then removed her shells from her waist, the shells sparking with water as they created water blades.

"Alright, let's do this!" Tara said, smiling. "Leaf tornado!" Tara released a tornado of leaves at the Dewott, Maru slicing through the leaves. The leaves fell loosely onto the ground, Dewott standing there unharmed.

"Whoo~" Shana whistled. "That's pretty fast sword power! Seems like Tara has her work cut out for her."

"Alright, watch my new power!" Tara said, smiling. "Grass knot!" Tara focused her energy, and directed it into the ground, expecting grass to stretch up and bind Maru, but there was no response."

"Damn New York Streets and their complete lack of grass…" Tara said, frowning. "Alright, vine whip!"

Tara released vines from her wrists, which wrapped around Maru's wrists. She flung Maru through the air, Maru landing on the ground in pain.

"Mega drain." Tara said, draining Maru of her energy. Maru tried to stand up and collapsed, Maru falling onto the ground.

"Out of energy, huh?" Tara asked, smiling. "Seems like you water moemon aren't that strong."

"Hey, are you gonna take that from her?" Shana asked. "Dewott, stand up and kick her ass!"

"Whose side are you on?" Tara asked, turning to Shana, glaring angrily.

"I don't know…" Shana said, frowning. "Which side isn't you?"

"Sorry, it looks like I'm done…" Maru said, losing consciousness.

"Alright, it's my turn, I'm sure I can beat her!" Shana said, stepping up to battle Tara.

"No." Blake said, frowning.

"Ah, alright…" Shana sighed.

"Okay, um, go, Siri!" Bianca said, tossing out a moeball, which a Pansear emerged from.

"A fire moemon, huh?" Blake said, smiling. "Okay, Tara, return!"

"What?" Tara asked, confused. "Why? I could beat her!"

"Yeah, but Shana is better at beating fire types." Blake explained. "Just trust me on this."

"Alright, fine." Tara huffed. "I'll let her have her day in the limelight…"

"Take this!" Siri shouted. "Incinerate!" Siri launched a blast of flames at Shana, who smirked.

"Water sport." Shana said, releasing a blast of water onto the field, the flames extinguishing.

"Damn it!" Siri said, jumping forwards. "Fury swipes!" Siri sliced at Shana, but Shana moved out of the way, avoiding her claws.

"Water pulse!" Shana released a pulse of water from her shell, sending Siri flying backwards. Shana disappeared and reappeared Siri, slicing down into Siri's back with a razor shell attack, Siri falling to the ground unconscious.

"Two for two!" Shana said, smiling.

"Oh, me next! Fumio said, smiling. "I want to take out one of this bimbo's moemon!"

"I'm not a bimbo!" Bianca said, frowning. "Shara, go!" Bianca tossed out a moeball which Munna emerged from, smiling shyly.

"My turn!" Fumio said, smiling, elbowing Shana out of the way. "Alright psychic type, let's see how you like a taste of my toxic attack!" Fumio opened her mouth a released a blast of toxic sludge at Shara.

"Psybeam." Shara said, releasing a blast of psychic energy from her hand that hit the toxic, causing it to explode. Fumio responded by charging at Shara head on.

"Psybeam!" Shara shouted, firing another beam of psychic energy at Fumio.

"Protect." Fumio said, creating a field of energy around her body. The psybeam hit it harmlessly, and Fumio charged up a poison tail on her hand. Fumio swiped her claw at Shara, hitting her in the stomach, sending Shara flying backwards.

"Damn it!" Shara said, frowning. "Moonlight!" Shara began glowing with white energy, her wounds healing themselves.

"How the heck am I supposed to beat someone who can heal themselves?" Fumio asked, shocked. "This is going to be irritating."

"Wanna tag in?" Shana asked. "My night slash could take her out in one hit."

"And if that doesn't work, I have a leech seed to drain her strength." Tara said, smirking. "Either one is better than your alternative."

"No thank you, I can handle her myself." Fumio said, an irritation mark throbbing on her head. "Bug bite!" Fumio opened her mouth and bit down on Shara's arm with her fangs.

"The more you heal yourself, the more strength I'll drain from you." Fumio said, removing her lips from Shara's arm, jumping back. "I just drained all that strength you got for yourself. And now…"

Fumio opened her mouth and launched another toxic attack at Shara, who jumped out of the way, the sludge harmlessly hitting the ground.

"Sorry, but my poison isn't that easy to get away from." Fumio said, smiling. "Venoshock!" Fumio clenched her fist, the poison from the toxic rising up from the ground and forming into tentacles that shot at the Munna, hitting her head on.

"Ah!" Shara groaned, the pain of the poison pumping through her body. She fell back, and Fumio charged at her. Fumio swiped up with her claw and hit Shara in the stomach, sending her flying into the air. The tentacles of poison chased after her, slamming Shara in the back, Shara falling to the ground, unconscious.

"See? I told you I could do it." Fumio said, walking back to the others, smirking.

"Aw, even Shara…" Bianca said, looking down sadly. "But I can't give up! Lilli, come on out!" Bianca tossed out a moeball, which a Herdier emerged from.

"Alright, it's my turn!" Mini said, smiling. "Who am I going up against?"

"Me." Lilli said, smiling.

"Aw, fuck…" Mini said, staring up at Herdier, shaking.

* * *

Aw, poor Mini, she's got bad memories with that family. Hopefully, she can pull out a win!


	36. Chapter 36

Another chapter! Remember to review, everyone!

Numbershooter: Right.

MegaMan95: It is New York.

Electrifry: Yeah. Right.

Poke pimp: Maybe.

EpicPika: Neither one will get one.

Guest 1: Thank you for your opinion. I am sorry if I came off with having sex be so cheap.

001: I know, right?

Guest 2: Sure.

Guest 3: Now.

Mr. Brandloyal: Of course it works. Everyone's bi.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 36

* * *

"So, how did you all do?" Blake asked, smiling.

"I won!" Tara said, smiling.

"Yeah, me too!" Shana said, smiling.

"I won too, master!" Fumio said, smiling as well.

"Totally defeated." A Mini who obviously put zero effort into her battle said, giving Blake a thumbs up and a cat face.

"You haven't even fought yet!" The three other moemon shouted at one.

"Onii chan!" Mini said, hiding behind Blake. "That mean moemon wants to fight me! Could you please protect me?"

"Um, I'd die in like two seconds." Blake said, pushing Mini towards the Herdier.

"But onii chan, I'm scared!" Mini said, crying.

"To bad. You have to fight!" Blake said, glaring at Mini.

"Onii chan…" Mini said, depressed.

"How could you do that?" Tara asked, frowning. "That's so mean!"

"You didn't have to be so cruel!" Fumio said, frowning.

"Jerk." Shana said, glaring.

"Waaah!" Mini cried, wiping her eyes as she blubbered into her sleeves. "Onii chan doesn't like me!"

"Um… How do I respond to that?" Lilli asked, confused.

"Waaah! Waaah!" Mini continued to wail.

"Um, listen… kid…" Lilli said, walking up to Mini. She awkwardly patted Mini on the shoulder, comforting her. "I'm sorry…"

Mini looked up, her eyes shining mischievously.

"Cunt punch!" Mini said, hitting Lilli in that special place between a woman's legs. Although it didn't do nearly as much damage as it would to a man, it still hurt pretty badly, mostly from the shock of being hit there.

"Iron tail!" Mini said, spinning around, hitting Lilli in the jaw with her energy infused tail, dropping her like a sack of bricks.

"Damn it!" Lilli said, standing up, wiping blood off her jaw.

"Tail slap!" Mini said, swinging her tail, hitting Lilli in the face. She continued to hit her over and over, until Lilli lost consciousness.

"Yeah, I won!" Mini cheered, running over to Blake.

"Just as planned!" Blake said, smiling, holding his hands down for her to slap.

"Yup, it work perfectly, onii chan!" Mini said, giving a peace sign, winking.

"Those two are way too similar." Tara said, smirking.

"Aw…" Bianca said, looking down, frowning. "I couldn't even beat one of your moemon…"

"It's alright." Willow said, walking over to Bianca, patting her on the shoulder. "You did pretty good. You just need more practice in battling, okay?"

"Oh, thank you so much!" Bianca said, hugging Willow. "You're like a big sister!"

"Um… Thanks?" Willow said, confused.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Bianca said, smiling. "Hey, Blake, I just met this really cool guy!"

"Seriously?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Bianca said, smiling. "He was so nice! He wore such an amazing leather jacket too~ He was just so cool~"

"Did this guy kind of look like Hizumi Mizushiro from Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning?" Willow asked, frowning.

"I have no idea who that is." Bianca said, totally clueless.

"Okay, this guy…" Willow said, rubbing her temples in frustration at dealing with such an idiot. "Did he have green hair, kind of wavy and messy, like he'd just woken up?"

"Yeah!" Bianca said, nodding. "And he had a cool black hat too!"

"Aurore Reinhart…" Willow said, clenching her hand into a fist. "He's still in this city…"

"Oh, actually, he said that he was heading to Nimbasa City." Bianca said, smiling. "He said he'd be willing to guide me, but I told him I'd prefer to spend more time here in Castelia."

"Alright, so he's in Nimbasa City…" Willow said, frowning. "Finally… After ten long years of searching, I've finally found him…"

"You've been looking for him for ten years?" Blake asked, shocked. "Why are you so obsessed with him?"

"I thought I told you to mind your own business." Willow said, glaring at Blake, his blood running cold.

"Hey, master was just trying to be nice to you!" Tara said, frowning. "You don't have to be so mean to him!"

"Hmph." Willow said, turning around. "I can't be nice to him. He reminds me to much of that bastard Aurore."

"Huh?" Bianca said, staring at Blake. "Now that I think about it… You two look like almost identical! I mean that guy looked just like you, but older and with green hair…"

"Great." Blake said, smiling. "Now then, let's head to Nimbasa City!"

"Why do you want to keep helping me?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Because you're so cute!" Blake said, smiling. "But if you keep on going with your vendetta, your life is gonna pass you by! So I'm going to help you find this guy and then you can get your life on track!"

"…" Willow said, frowning.

"But no killing." Blake said, frowning.

"…I bet you say that to all the girls." Willow said, smirking.

"No just the ones who I don't want to go to jail." Blake said, smiling.

"Aw, they look so good together." Bianca said, wiping a tear from her eye, blushing.

"No!" Tara said, frowning. "They don't look good together! They aren't a couple! They aren't!"

"She's right. We aren't." Willow said, frowning.

"Come on, let's get going!" Shana said, frowning. "I want to go to Nimbasa!"

"Why?" Tara asked. "What do you care about Nimbasa City?"

"Are you kidding?" Shana asked, shocked. "It's amazing! It's got a huge amusement park!"

"What's an amusement park?" Tara asked, confused.

"It's the most amazing thing ever." Shana said, smiling. "It's got all sorts of rides where you can have a blast! It's got a roller coaster, where you sit in a small car and shoot around a track, it's got a Ferris Wheel, where you sit in a small compartment and go around a big wheel… It's so amazing, can't you picture it?"

"Yes…" Tara said, picturing an amazing land of adventure before her eyes. "Let's go to Nimbasa! Ferris Wheel! Ferris Wheel!"

"So noisy…" Willow said, frowning.

* * *

So, what will happen to them in Nimbasa City? Let's find out next chapter! Also, today's the start of the Miss Moemon Semi-Finals! BE sure to cast your three votes on the poll in my profile! These five ladies need your support!


	37. Chapter 37

Alright, here's another chapter. Sorry, I'm kind of upset because I only got three reviews. I really need you guys to review. Please review, guys!

Numbershooter: No, they won't, sorry. But Blake DOES meet someone interesting on the Ferris Wheel.

Sky Blue Storm: Of course she does, like they said, she's almost a complete copy of Blake.

Poke pimp: No, sorry.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 37

* * *

Blake walked across the sandy desert, holding his hands in the air. "I am… Blake of Arabia!"

"Yeah, hurry it up Blake." Willow said, frowning. The group was walking through the desert, Tara panting from the heat.

"No… endurance…" Tara panted, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Imagine wearing a fur shirt in this heat…" Mini complained, pulling the collar of shirt open.

"You guys are so lame." Shana said, smirking. She was doing perfectly fine in this heat.

"Yeah, but you can create water out of thin air!" Tara said, pointing at Shana angrily.

"Cheater!" Mini said, frowning.

"Blake!" Cheren shouted, running up to the group. "It's time to battle!"

"What?" Blake said, frowning.

"I defeated Burgh and got the badge, so now it's time to see which one of us is-"

"LEAVE." Willow said, holding a knife up to his throat.

"Okay…" Cheren said, shaking in fear.

"Alright, let's go to Nimbasa City now." Willow said, frowning.

"Yes! For the Ferris Wheel!" Tara cheered, punching the sky. They continued their trek through the scorching sand, the sun beating down on them. They moved around the construction yard, and continued to make their way to the city.

"Hello there." A voice piped up. Blake turned to see the owner of the voice. The owner was a moemon. The moemon wore a pink shirt with black stripes across it. She wore a tan jacket over her shirt, and tan jeans. She had sandy hair down to her shoulders, and wore sunglasses over her eyes.

"If you're gonna be traveling across the desert, you need to bring some water." The moemon said, flashing a thumbs up and a fangy smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Blake said, walking past the moemon.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" The moemon exclaimed. "I'm talking to you, buddy!"

"Fine, what do you want?" Blake asked, turning back to face the moemon.

"My name is Krokorok!" The moemon said, flashing a thumbs up. "I'm really awesome, see? But unfortunately, my strength seems to have reached its peak."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, confused.

"The moemon in my area are sooo boring and lame, I just can't stand it anymore." Krokorok said, shrugging. "So I decided that I wanted to become stronger. But the only way I can become stronger is if I evolve into Krookodile, and the only way to do that is to battle stronger moemon!"

"…So what's your point?" Blake asked, frowning.

"You're gonna battle me!" Krokorok said, giving Blake a thumbs up. "That way, when I win, I'll be strong enough to evolve!"

"…Not interested, sorry." Blake said, shrugging. "We're kind of in a hurry, and there's nothing in it for us."

"Okay, fine!" Krokorok said, frowning. "There's no way I'm giving up my chance at strength that easily! I'm going to battle you, and when I win I'm gonna evolve, just you watch! And if you win, then I'll accompany you on your journey or whatever!"

"…We're going to have to have a discussion about this." Blake said, smiling. "Wait there." Blake and his moemon huddled together in a group, whispering.

"So, should we accept?" Blake whispered.

"No way! We don't need her!" Tara said, frowning. "I'm against this."

"She's really annoying." Shana said, nodding. "And we already have Tara for that."

"Hey!" Tara hissed.

"She's kind of scary…" Mini said, shaking.

"Well, we can at least battle?" Fumio said, shrugging. "I mean, it's not that bad."

"Alright, then you battle her." Shana said, Tara nodding in agreement.

"Me?" Fumio said, shocked. "But I'm a poison type, she's a ground type! I'd lose in seconds!"

"But you're a bug type and she's a dark type." Shana argued, smirking. "Good luck!"

"Is this a private conversation?" Willow asked, breaking into the huddle.

"Kind of." Tara said, frowning.

"Well, I'm gonna have to borrow your master, 'kay?" Willow asked, pulling Blake away from them.

"Blake, you're battling the gyms, right?" Willow asked.

"Yes." Blake said, nodding.

"So you're going to challenge the Nimbasa City Gym." Willow stated.

"Yes." Blake said, nodding. "I am."

"Well, the Nimbasa Gym Leader uses Electric Moemon." Willow said. "And you know that electric moemon are weak against ground types, so it might be useful to have a ground type moemon on your team."

"Good point." Blake said, nodding.

"Alright, I've decided." Blake said, smiling. "I'll help you. And I'll battle you, and when I win, you'll join me!"

"Alright, it's a deal!" Krokorok said, smiling.

"Okay, Fumio, good luck!" Shana said, smiling. _I wanna see her get beaten!_

"We're rooting for you!" Tara cheered. _Beat that poison bitch into a blood pulp!_

"Wait, seriously, I have to do this?" Fumio exclaimed, shocked.

"Alright, let's do this!" Krokorok said, charging at Fumio. "Sand tomb!" Krokorok clenched her hand into a fist, the sand swirling around Fumio. The sand wrapped around her body, restraining her.

"Poison sting!" Fumio said, releasing a flurry of poisonous needles at Krokorok, who jumped back.

"Now, protect!" Fumio created a field of energy around her body, negating the sand, the sand falling to the ground with her along with it. She landed on the ground, and charged at the Krokorok.

"Poison tail!" Fumio shouted, swiping her hand at Krokorok, who jumped back.

"Dig!" Krokorok shouted, hitting the ground with her claws, digging deep into the sands of the desert, hiding herself.

"Great…" Fumio said, looking around, frowning. "Oh, I know, toxic spikes!" Fumio created several caltrops glowing poisonous aura in her hands, and then tossed them into the air, the poisonous spikes scattering around her on the ground.

"Try and get me now!" Fumio said, smiling.

"Dig!" Krokorok shouted, emerging from the ground directly underneath Fumio's feet. She catapulted Fumio into the air, Fumio flying through the air. Fumio landed on the ground, hitting the sand, outside of the ring of toxic spikes.

"Well, shoe's on the other foot now, isn't it?" Krokorok said, smirking. "How are you gonna get to me without crossing this boundary?"

"This is really pissing me off." Fumio said, standing up, frowning. "Alright, behold my power!" Fumio began glowing with a white light, illuminating the desert with light.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Please review everyone! I need reviews! Please!


	38. Chapter 38

Alright, here's another chapter, with more reviews! Still, I want moar! And for those who want it, the Shining Beauty Elesa soon to come!

001: Evolution.

MegaMan95: No it'll take more than that.

That random guy over there: Shouldn't you be working then?

Numbershooter: Good guess.

Hades' Worst Nightmare: Thank you.

Electrifry: Yeah! No.

Epic Pika: No. Aurore is immortal, he does not die of old age. Or age. At all.

Sky Blue Storm: Of course, they're awesome.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 38

* * *

"Whoa…" Fumio stood before them in her new form, looking over her body. Her clothes had gone back to their original reddish-purple color, but were much different. Fumio now wore a black tank top and reddish-purple pants, and wore a reddish-purple jacket over her tank top. Her jacket and pants were lined with violet rings down the sides, as well as violet stripes. She had long reddish-purple hair that flowed down her back, and two reddish-purple antennae sticking out of her hair, with violet stripes across them. She had bright gold eyes, and sticking out of her butt were two antennae identical to the ones on her head.

"No way!" Krokorok exclaimed, shocked. "You evolved? How the heck did you evolve? I don't believe it!"

"I dunno." Fumio said, shrugging. "I guess my desire to help master caused me to evolve!"

"No fair!" Krokorok pouted. "I wanted to evolve, not you! Not fair! Not fair!"

"Well, that's good." Fumio said, smiling sweetly. "I just have to kick your ass. Just wait."

Fumio charged at Krokorok and curled into a ball. She rolled towards Krokorok, somehow moving up to top speed. She pushed the sand to the sides, and hit Krokorok in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

"Ow…" Krokorok said, standing up rubbing her stomach. Her sunglasses were knocked off in the confusion.

Krokorok looked up at Blake with her eyes that shone like obsidian.

"You…" Blake said, grabbing onto her hands. "Your eyes…"

"My eyes?" Krokorok said, blushing.

"The beauty that is reflected to me in your eyes… It's like nothing I've ever seen…" Blake said, staring into Krokorok's eyes intently, Krokorok blushing fiercely. "I can see the strength building inside of you, just waiting to be released… I can't believe it… That with all of your beauty and strength, you have yet to evolve… I've decided. I will devote myself to unlocking the potential inside of you, revealing your strength. That strength is what makes you amazing… Every last bit of you… I want to make you mine…"

"Uwaah…" Krokorok said, her voice caught in her throat. "Um, well… I… I did promise… So…"

"Wait, I want to kick you around a bit more." Fumio said, frowning.

"Moeball, go." Blake said, throwing a moeball, capturing Krokorok inside of it.

"No fair, I wanted to let out my anger on her for making a fool of me!" Fumio pouted.

"Listen, you guys are teammates now, so you need to get along better." Blake said, frowning.

"Yes, master…" Fumio sighed.

"Alright, then with that settled, Krokorok, come on out!" Blake said, tossing out a moeball, which Krokorok emerged from.

"Oh yeah." Krokorok said, smiling, flashing Blake a thumbs up. "There's nothing more awesome than a hot croc in the desert heat."

"What does that even mean?" Fumio asked, confused.

"I have no idea!" Krokorok said, giving Fumio a thumbs up. "But I know it's awesome!"

"So, Krokorok, how's Sandy for a name?" Blake suggested.

"Yeah…" Krokorok said, giving him a thumbs up. "It sounds totally awesome, mister master."

"Alright, so let's check your moedex data." Blake said, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Krokorok

**Name**: Sandy

**Species**: Desert Croc Moemon

**Type**: Ground/Dark

**Current Level**: 38

**Scarcity**: Uncommon

**Diet**: Krokorok are carnivorous.

**Ability**: Moxie

**Height**: 5'06"

**Weight**: 99.8lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Electric, Rock, Poison, Steel, Fire, Psychic, Ghost

**Weak Against**: Fighting, Bug, Ice, Grass, Water

**Attacks**: Leer, Rage, Bite, Sand Attack, Torment, Sand Tomb, Assurance, Mud Slap, Embargo, Swagger, Crunch, Dig, Scary Face

**Evolves into**: Krookodile (Lvl 40)

**Evolves From**: Sandile

**Info: **Krokorok are very violent moemon. They are very confident in their own strength, and enjoy showing off. They also act with what they consider a "cool" personality. They also enjoy intimidating other moemon, and proving their strength through combat. However, when it comes to actual fighting, they are very sneaky and will do anything to win, employing every dirty (in both meanings of the word) trick to win.

"Alright, me next, me next!" Fumio said anxiously.

"Alright." Blake said, browsing the moedex.

**Moemon**: Scolipede

**Name**: Fumio

**Species**: Megapede Moemon

**Type**: Bug/Poison

**Current Level**: 39

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Scolipede are carnivorous.

**Ability**: Poison Point

**Height**: 5'09"

**Weight**: 109.3lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Grass, Dark, Psychic

**Weak Against**: Rock, Fire, Flying, Psychic

**Attacks**: Megahorn, Defense Curl, Rollout, Poison Sting, Screech, Pursuit, Protect, Poison Tail, Bug Bite, Toxic, Venoshock, Baton Pass, Agility, Steam Roller, Toxic Spikes

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Whirlipede

**Info: **Scolipede are a very interesting moemon, that have a personality that can best be described as prickly. They are adverse to the company of strangers, and rarely form bonds with outsiders. They believe that their master and those closest to him are the only ones deserving of their attention, and will meet all others with a venomous glare. They will not hesitate to poison anyone who they believe is a threat to them or their master, so be careful.

"Yeah, I can believe that." Tara said, nodding.

"I wouldn't mock me if I were you, grassy." Fumio said, smirking.

"Are we going to be going to Nimbasa City anytime soon?" Willow asked, frowning. "This conversation is getting boring."

"Nimbasa City, huh?" Sandy asked, smiling. "They've got a gym, right? A gym that I can become more powerful in, and evolve just like that girl did?"

"Yup." Blake said, nodding. "An electric gym, as I hear."

"Wait, so you don't know about the gym?" Sandy asked, confused.

"No, I don't, sorry." Blake said, shrugging. "I paid way to much attention to the gym leader to give a crap about the type of moemon."

"Why, what's so special about them?" Sandy asked.

"Seriously?" Blake asked, shocked. "SHE'S SMOKING HOT!"

"Um, that was loud." Willow said, frowning.

"Are you kidding?" Blake said, shocked. "She's a supermodel! She is one of the hottest people I've ever seen, she's like a living sex symbol! What I wouldn't give to bang the fuck out of her!"

"Are… are we supposed to find this attractive?" Tara asked. "Because I'm kind of upset that he's fantasizing about her."

"Alright, well, let's get going, okay?" Willow asked.

"Yes…" Tara said, staring at the Ferris Wheel on the horizon. "To the Ferris Wheel!"

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Will Blake ever have sex with Elesa? And will Tara ever ride her beloved Ferris Wheel? All these questions and more, next chapter!


	39. Chapter 39

Here's another chapter! The introduction of Elesa! So how will Elesa and Blake get along? And what exactly will N be doing at the Ferris Wheel? AND WILL TARA EVER GET TO RIDE THE FERRIS WHEEL? Let's see!

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Good guess.

001: Don't worry, she does.

MegaMan95: Are you sure? (Grins evilly)

Poke pimp: Maybe they will be.

TheLightningPunisher: Kufufu…

Electrifry: Yeah… Not literally… Right…

That random guy over there: Yes it is.

Sky Blue Storm: Whoo, good guess.

Guardian54: I know, sucks that they're so hot and you can't bang them.

Numbershooter: Right…

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 39

* * *

"Nimbasa City!" Tara cheered as they entered the city limits. The city seemed to shine with light from the buildings reflecting the sunrise, as though the city itself was charged with electricity.

"I can't believe that it took us all night to make it through the desert." Willow said, frowning. "So what should we do next?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Tara asked, smiling. "Ferris Wheel!"

Tara ran across the concrete streets at full speed, heading straight for the amusement park.

"Well, let's head after her." Blake said, just as excited as Tara was to be in Nimbasa.

Tara arrived at the amusement park and ran inside, heading straight for the Ferris Wheel.

"Oh, yeah, um, tickets…" Blake said, buying tickets for the group, including Tara who had already arrived at the Ferris Wheel.

"Yay! Wanna ride, wanna ride, wanna ride!" Tara cheered in front of the attendant. Luckily, there was absolutely no line, considering how early in the day it was.

"Hey, Tara!" Blake said, running up to her.

"Oh, master, can we ride the Ferris Wheel together?" Tara asked excitedly.

"No, no, I want to do it too!" Shana said, frowning. "Master and I get to go first!"

"Are they always like this?" Willow asked.

"Most of the time, yeah." Blake said, nodding. "I'm just glad they haven't come to blows yet."

"You poor, poor thing." Willow said, zero concern or empathy or even emotion in her voice.

"Me first!" Tara said, frowning.

"No, me!" Shana exclaimed.

"You two can both be first!" Blake said, smiling, ushering them into one of the cars, closing the door behind them.

"Alright, that'll keep them out of our hair for a while." Blake said, smiling.

"This is kind of cool." Willow said, looking up at the Ferris Wheel. "I kind of want to ride it too."

"Ah, what a cute little couple." The woman at the Ferris Wheel said, smiling. "Would you two like to ride it together?"

"We're not a couple." Willow said, staring at the woman with a look that could have made the woman fade out of existence.

"Yes, of course not…" The woman said, shaking.

"I guess I'll go up by myself." Blake said, smiling. He walked to one of the carts and sat down on the bench. Suddenly, a yellow figure pushed Willow out of the way, and ran into the car, sitting down across from Blake.

"Uh…" Blake said, staring at the woman, shocked.

"Please, I just need a break for a while." The woman said, closing the door. "They'll be off the trail soon…"

"You… you're…" Blake said, staring at her, shocked. "You're Elesa!"

"Yes, I am." The woman said, smiling. She wore a yellow top that was open in the front like a vest and sleeveless, and had a v-pattern like black arrows down the front, one black "V" covering her chest, another black "V" going down after it. He navel and smooth stomach was also on display, causing Blake to avert his eyes. Elesa also wore black tights that stretched up to her waist, with yellow heels. She had bright blonde hair cut in a bowl cut, held down with headphones, a blue earpiece and a red earpiece, two cords stretched out from each of the ear pieces, flowing down the sides of her head like ponytails, really LONG ponytails. However, the most amazing thing about her was her shining blue eyes, that seemed to glow with shining beauty.

"I… I can't believe it…" Blake said, shocked. "Elesa… HEAR! Sitting in the Ferris Wheel with me! This is so cool!"

"Yeah…" Elesa said, smiling at him. "Thanks for this, by the way."

"For what?" Blake asked, confused.

"Oh, you know, for letting me crash in your car." Elesa said, smiling. "You wanted to ride with your girlfriend, right?"

"Whoa, Willow?" Blake said, shocked. He then laughed. "Oh, Will is NOT my girlfriend."

"Really?" Elesa asked, surprised. "Huh. Anyways, like I was saying thanks for giving me time to throw those guys off my trail… um, what did you say your name was?"

"Oh, my name's Blake." Blake said, smiling. Then, his face turned concerned. "What guys?"

"You know, my manager and his flunkies." Elesa said, waving her hand like they didn't matter. "I mean, you must have heard that my modeling career is kind of doing poorly."

"What? Why?" Blake asked, confused.

"I don't know." Elesa said, shrugging. "I mean, most models begin losing their edge because they get to old to model, just like idols. But I'm only twenty!"

"No, you're not to- twenty? Really?" Blake asked, blushing.

"Yeah." Elesa said, nodding. "Sure, I should be doing good, but for some reason I seem to have hit a slump…"

"A slump?" Blake asked, frowning. "No way! I just bought your last book, and you looked just as stunning as ever!"

"A guy who buys my model magazines?" Elesa asked, raising her eyebrow. "I see… So you also look at me with those eyes…"

"What do you mean, 'those eyes'?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Well, my manager said to me… That if my modeling didn't pick up, I might have to transfer to making pornographic movies…"

"Uh…" Blake said, blood trickling out of his nose.

"I'm running out of options, though…" Elesa said, frowning. "I mean, I first became a model because I wanted the feeling of people looking up to me and adoring me… But if I can't get people to like me, then… there's no point…"

"What are you saying?" Blake exclaimed, sitting up before he remembered what he was. He hit his head on the roof of the cart, and fell back onto his seat, holding his head in pain as the cart shook.

"A-Are you okay?" Elesa asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah." Blake said, smiling. "Anyways, like I was saying… what are you saying?"

"What do you mean?" Elesa asked, confused.

"You don't need to have other people's approval!" Blake said, frowning. "You shouldn't be up on that runway for anyone's sake but your own!"

"What?" Elesa asked, shocked.

"I'm your number one fan!" Blake said, smiling. "You might not know it, but I'm your number one fan! I've got copies of every magazine you've been in, and I've got tapes of all your TV appearances! If you're seriously planning on throwing away everything that you've worked so hard for just because your manager says your popularity is beginning to wane, then you don't need him! Even if no one else thinks that you can handle yourself in the modeling world, I still believe in you! And if I can still believe in you, can't you believe in yourself?"

"Whoa…" Elesa said, blushing. "That was… Really something."

"Yeah, sorry, I get off on these tangents sometimes." Blake said, smiling sheepishly. "But what I was saying was…"

"Um, Blake, can you do me a favor?" Elesa asked, smiling happily.

"Sure, anything!" Blake said, smiling cheerfully.

"Can you accompany me for the rest of today?" Elesa said, blushing a little.

What's taking them so long? Willow thought, frowning.

"Hello there." A voice said from behind Willow. Willow turned around to see N standing there, frowning.

"Who are you?" Willow asked, frowning.

"My name is N." N said, frowning. "Would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel with me?"

"…No." Willow said, shaking her head.

"Good, then- Wait, what?" N asked, confused.

"NO." Willow enunciated.

"But… But you're the female protagonist!" N said, confused. "Every single fangirl of this franchise orgasms at the thought of the two of us being together on the Ferris Wheel, so we should-"

"Fine, if it'll get you to stop talking." Willow said, rolling her eyes. The two of them also got into one of the carts on the Ferris Wheel.

"…So do we just stand here?" Fumio asked, frowning.

"I guess so." Sandy said, shrugging.

"I'm bored." Mini whined, frowning.

* * *

So, what will happen with Blake and Willow and their Ferris Wheel comrades.


	40. Chapter 40

The fortieth chapter! Let's see what happens! Oh, and unfortunately, Blake and Elesa will not have sex. I've gotten a bunch of reasons, but this is the one I'm going with. Age of Consent. Blake is 16. Elesa is 20. That's illegal, and she'd get arrested. Besides, that would be _far to IMMORAL _(wink, wink) to put in my story. So please review guys!

Mr. Brandloyal: Yeah, it won't go so well.

001: I know, I wish you could.

Numbershooter: Yeah, kind of.

EpicPika: Yes he would.

Guest: Unfortunately, N is stronger than Willow, and Elesa can't make out with Blake, or her publicity goes down the drain.

Electrifry: Sorry.

Poke pimp: Well, all moemon are female, so…

UltimateIRS: Try in reverse.

TheLightningPunisher: Sorry.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Good guesses.

MegaMan95: And N will get revenge.

Sky Blue Storm: I have nothing to say on the subject (turns away)

The Black Okami: Good.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 40

* * *

Willow and N were sitting across from each other in the Ferris Wheel cart, N staring at her intently while Willow looked bored.

"First, I must tell you that I am the King of Team Plasma." N said, frowning.

"…Okay, I'm leaving." Willow said, reaching for the door. "Somehow 'I'm an evil guy who leads the main evil team of this region' isn't such a great pickup line. You might want to work on that."

"We are very high up." N said, frowning.

"Fine." Willow said, shrugging. "I won't die, I'm awesome."

"I don't know what that means." N said, frowning. "Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the moemon."

"Great, you're still talking." Willow said, rolling her eyes, sitting back down.

"I wonder how many moemon exist in this world…" N said, staring up at the sky. "I would like you to work with me."

"Work with you how?" Willow asked, frowning.

"I am planning a war…" N said, frowning. "A war against your friend Blake. And I could use your help to defeat him. I know you're like me. You dislike humans controlling moemon. I know you want to help me and do the right thing."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Willow said, frowning. "And I won't help you."

"Why not?" N asked, frowning. "Why is Blake so important to you that you would be willing to sacrifice so many innocents to support him?"

"He's not that special." Willow said, shrugging. "But he's helping me find someone. He's helping me with my goals, so it's the least I can do to assist him with his. And if he's fighting you, then that means that I'm your enemy as well. That's what my mom taught me. Stand by your word, and your word becomes an unbreakable bond between you and others."

"I see." N said, frowning. "It seems I have no choice. If you aren't willing to assist me in my goals, then it's just as Ghetsis said."

"What did he say?" Willow asked, frowning.

"That if you won't join me, I have to kill you." N said, frowning.

"…And that's my cue to take things seriously." Willow said, reaching for her knife. However, N shot out with unbelievable speed, and grabbed onto her wrist. He jerked her arm to the side, and pressed her against the door, wrapping his arm around her throat.

"Sorry Willow, this is where you get off." N said, unlatching the door. "Now, let's see how 'awesome' you really are."

When the Ferris Wheel reached its apex, N pushed her out. Willow fell through the air, and fortunately hit the large tree beside the Ferris Wheel. She broke through several branches, and landed on the grass. She was in pain, but she was gonna live.

"Willow!" Sandy exclaimed, running over to where Willow was lying on the ground. Willow glanced over at the three moemon coming towards her, and sat up, wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" Mini asked, concerned.

"I feel like a big bruise…" Willow said, frowning. "That bastard kicked me out of the Ferris Wheel…"

"Okay, let's wait by the entrance." Fumio said, frowning.

"Why?" Mini asked, confused.

"He's still on the cart." Fumio explained, smirking. "I mean, where's he gonna go? He's gotta come down eventually, and when he does we can beat the shit out of him."

Suddenly, they saw N and an indiscernible flying moemon fly off of the cart they had been on, disappearing into the sky.

"Damn it…" Willow said, clenching her fist.

"Damn it, Shana!" The four of them turned their heads to see Tara and Shana walk out of their cart, glaring at each other.

"I was waiting so long to ride the Ferris Wheel with master, and you had to spoil it for me!" Tara said, frowning.

"I ruined it for YOU?" Shana asked, shocked. "Why the hell do you think I suggested it? I wanted to ride it with him!"

"Guys?" Willow asked, frowning. Shana and Tara both turned to see Willow, surprised.

"What happened to you?" Tara and Shana asked as one.

"I fell off of the Ferris Wheel." Willow said, matter-of-factly. "Anyways, we need to wait for your master, and then we can head out."

Speak of the devil, the Ferris Wheel cart pulled to a stop. Blake stepped of, accompanied by Elesa.

"Blake?" Willow asked, surprised, staring at the woman standing next to him. "Wait, aren't you…"

"Elesa." Elesa said, smiling, holding a hand out, smiling. "I'm a model and the Nimbasa City Gym Leader."

"H-Hello…" Willow said, taken aback. She shook Elesa's slender hand, and smiled.

"Wow…" Shana and Tara said, staring at the beautiful woman. "She's so pretty…"

"Aw, you two are so sweet." Elesa said, patting both of their heads. "Blake's your master, right? You're just as sweet as he is."

"Sweet, is he?" Willow asked, staring at Blake.

"Hey, I'm not that sweet." Blake said, shrugging. "I just told her that she could continue her modeling career because of how beautiful she is."

"It was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard." Elesa said, smiling. "He helped me get my confidence back. So I decided to reward my number one fan by giving him a day with his idol."

"Excuse me?" Willow asked, turning her head to the side, confused.

"Think of it as your reward for getting my confidence back." Elesa said, smiling at Blake. "Then, tonight…"

Blake perked up, imagining her naked.

"…We can have our gym battle!" Elesa said, completely oblivious to his intentions.

"That sounds fun." Blake said, smiling.

"Um, I have a problem." Willow said, frowning.

"Oh, wait, you're the girlfriend, right?" Elesa asked, frowning.

"No. GOD no." Willow said, frowning. "No, my problem is that you are a well known idol, and the most beloved figure in Nimbasa City, and popular all across Unova."

"No, really?" Elesa asked, beaming with pride at Willow.

"Yeah, so as I was saying, you're just getting a restart on your idol career, so if you're seen with a guy like Blake…"

"What do you mean a guy like me?" Blake asked, frowning.

"_So if you're seen with a guy like Blake…_" Willow continued. "It might be damaging to your reputation."

"Don't worry about that." Elesa said, smiling. "I'm a master of disguise, after all!"

Elesa pulled sunglasses and a wig out of her handbag, and put them on. Now, her eyes were hidden by the orange glass, and her hair was now black and down to her shoulder in a "Nadeshiko" style.

"Yeah. Right." Willow said, frowning. "That's not very good of a disguise."

"Don't be mean." Elesa pouted. "Now, what should we do first?"

* * *

Yes, what should they do first? Any suggestions?


	41. Chapter 41

Alright, here's another chapter!

MegaMan95: Yes he did.

UltimateIRS: Good job!

Electrifry: Thank you for your imput.

Poke pimp: Yes they can. But they won't.

Mistefer: Yeah, but he didn't. She's almost 21.

EpicPika: She let her guard down.

Numbershooter: That sounds good…

Sky Blue Storm: Good idea…

Mr. Brandloyal: Not really, N is just crazy. And if you pay really close attention, you'll have seen the mom before.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 41

* * *

"Alright, so what should we do first?" Elesa asked, smiling. The large group was walking through the amusement park, and surprisingly no one could recognize Elesa in her disguise.

"Let's find N…" Willow said, frowning.

"Who's N?" Elesa asked, confused.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that." Blake said, smiling. "Let's just have fun!"

"How about carnival games?" Shana asked, pointing at the stands for prize games.

"Excellent." Blake said, smiling. "Carnival games are a special skill of mine!"

"With skills like that, I can see why you're such an idiot." Willow smirked.

"Alright, the water shooter!" Shana said, running over to one of the stands. The stand had a large bar with five water guns on it. There was a man standing behind the stand, smiling.

"Welcome to the water shooter!" The carnie said, smiling. "For 500 moe you can shoot at any of the prizes you want, and keep anything you get!"

"Alright, I'm gonna go up first!" Tara said, smiling, running up to the counter. Blake gave her a 500 moe coin, and she handed it to the man.

"You get three shots." The man said, handing her the water gun.

"Alright…" Tara said, her eyes scanning the prizes. Her eyes fell on a cute little bear that was colored bright green like her clothes.

"I want that bear!" Tara said, her eyes shining with desire. "Go, water gun!" Tara fired at the bear, and missed it by a mile, hitting a box of chocolate.

"Damn it, again!" Tara said, pointing at the bear again. She fired, but the gun knocked out of her hand, and didn't hit anything.

"One… more… time…" Tara said, gritting her teeth, her eyes tearing up. She fired the gun and the stream of water grazed the side of the bear, but didn't knock it over.

"Wha…" Tara said, staring at the bear she failed to win.

"Sorry, but that's your three shots." The man said, frowning sadly. "But you did earn this chocolate, so here."

Tara was about burst into tears after taking the chocolate, only for Blake to stop her by placing his hand on her head.

"Let me get that teddy bear for you." Blake said, smiling.

"Aw, so sweet!" Elesa said, smiling. "Go for it, Blake!"

Blake placed a coin down on the bar, and grabbed one of the water guns, pointing it at the bear. He pulled the trigger, and hit the bear head on, knocking it off the shelf.

"Here you are." The carnie said, handing Blake the bear, who in turn handed it to Tara. Tara's eyes shown brighter than ever before as she stared at the bear, smiling happily.

"Thank you master!" Tara said, wiping tears from her eyes. "This is so amazing… Thank you so much…"

"Alright, that's enough for me." Blake said, shrugging. "Anyone else wanna use my other two shots?"

"I'll go." Shana said, taking the water gun. "Just you watch…"

"Um, Shana, I don't think you're allowed to…" Tara started, but Shana had already begun building up water power inside the gun.

"Ultra powered water gun!" Shana shouted, firing a condensed laser of water at another bear, this one just plain white but much, much bigger, and hit it head on, the bear hitting the back wall with an audible "thump."

"I'll take that." Shana said, taking the bear from the carnie. "Hah, see? Mine's bigger!"

"I don't care." Tara said, smirking. "MY bear is the best of the best, because master won it for me!"

"That doesn't matter!" Shana said, frowning. "Master loves me too, right?"

"Of course, I love all of you equally!" Blake said, smiling.

"Hmph." Shana said, frowning. "Fine!" Shana placed the gun down and turned away, frowning.

"So who should use the last group shot?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Oh, I know someone who might enjoy this!" Elesa said, smiling. "Alright, Shina, come on out!" Elesa tossed out a moeball, which a moemon emerged from. The moemon wore a loose-fitting white dress, and had white hair that flowed down to her neck loosely, with bright black eyes.

"Whoa, a Tynamo!" Blake said, surprised.

"Yeah." Elesa said, nodding. "I caught her a few months ago, but she's not so great at taking orders. I can't even use her in gym battles because she's so rebellious."

"Well, you're just not that strong." Shina said, frowning. "And I don't respect the weak."

"Alright you two, stop it." Blake said, frowning. "Anyways, Shina, you wanna try this out?"

Blake handed the water pistol to her, and Shina studied it.

"What do I do?" Shina asked, frowning.

"Point the gun at the prize you want and pull the trigger." Blake said.

"That's it?" Shina asked.

"That's it." Blake said, nodding.

"Anything else is fine?" Shina asked, her a glint of evil appearing in her eye.

"In theory…" Blake sighed.

"Alright, good." Shina said, nodding. She turned to the prizes, and began focusing energy into her hand. The water inside of the gun began to sparkle with electricity. She pulled the trigger, and let loose a blast of electrically charged water at the roof of the booth. The blast hit the roof, which came tumbling down, knocking the prizes off of the shelves and onto the ground.

"…Done." Shina said, handing the gun back to Blake.

"…I love this girl." Willow said, a stoic expression on her face the whole time.

* * *

Indeed. Way to go, Shina! You even managed to impress Willow! And after the plummet she just took, she's in a pretty bad mood, so good!


	42. Chapter 42

Another chapter, where we reveal a certain secret talen that Blake posseses!

MegaMan95: Because the universe would explode.

Numbershooter: Okay, I won't say okay.

UltimateIRS: Because they're cheating, duh.

Electrifry: That's what you think.

Poke pimp: Damn straight.

Sky Blue Storm: Me too.

Umbreon of Dawn: Nice name.

That random guy over there: That IS the correct response…

Guest: Sorry, nope.

F3ARTH3RIPP3R: Thanks!

Mr. Brandloyal: Good, look hard.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 42

* * *

"I… hate… roller coasters…" Blake said, frowning. The group had just gone on one of the amusement park's roller coasters, and Blake obviously didn't enjoy it much.

"Sorry about that." Elesa said, smiling apologetically. "But I really like the rush that roller coasters give me. It's the same rush I get from battling, and the same rush I get when modeling. Too bad though, the trial of my gym is getting across several roller coasters, so…"

"Damn it! Blake said, frowning. "Can't I do something else? Anything else?"

"Nope, sorry!" Elesa giggled. "But we can do something else now. Any ideas?"

"You guys wanna do anything?" Blake turned to his five moemon, but they were all more than exhausted from all the running around they'd been doing all day.

"Elesa, is there anything relaxing we could do?" Willow asked.

"Well, there IS the moemon musical…" Elesa said, shrugging. "What do you think Shina? You wanna do that?"

"Don't care." Shina said, shrugging.

"Alright, musical it is!" Elesa cheered.

They headed to the center of the amusement park, and arrived at a large building.

"Alright, let's go inside!" Elesa said, walking to the building. She entered inside, the group following after her.

"Whoa!" Tara said, looking around, surprised. "This place is amazing!" The room was bright and shining, and seemed to actually glitter. It was colored a pearl pink, and decorated with columns. There was a large arched ceiling like the Sistine Chapel, which was made out of shining glass. There was a large counted at the back of the room, the entire building divided in half by a wall, a door behind the counter.

"Tickets, please?" The man at the counter asked.

"Of course." Elesa said, giving the man her gym leader pass.

"Oh, Miss Elesa!" The man said, surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you!"

"Wait, why did you need a disguise, then?" Willow asked, frowning.

"My friends and I would like to go backstage." Elesa said, smiling, ignoring Willow completely.

"Oh, of course!" The man said, smiling. "Come, this way!" The counter man led the group to the stage, and then behind the stage.

"SO, would you like anything?" The counter man asked.

"When's the next performance?" Elesa asked.

"Not until tomorrow, sorry." The man said, frowning.

"I'm sorry guys, I guess we can't see a musical." Elesa said, frowning sadly.

"It's fine." Blake said, smiling. "Musicals aren't really my thing, anyway."

"Well, I can at least give you the full tour!" Elesa said, smiling. "Do you know the basics of the musical?"

"No idea." Blake and Willow said, shaking their heads.

"Isn't it just singing?" Tara asked.

"Wrong!" Elesa exclaimed, Tara stepping back in shock. "The musical is much more than that! It has moemon of all kinds dancing and singing in beautiful outfits!"

"Um… Okay…" Tara said, frowning.

"Hey, Tara, come over here!" Shana said, pointing at a large closet in the pink wall. Next to the closet was a dressing room.

"Oh, wow, dress up!" Tara cheered. She ran over to the closet, and the two began pulling outfits out.

"Yes, dress up and props are the key to a good musical." Elesa said, smiling. "The second part is dance."

"I don't dance." Willow said venomously.

"I'm not that good at it either." Mini admitted sheepishly.

"Don't look at us." Fumio and Sandy said as one, shrugging.

"Master, look!" Blake turned to the dressing room, which Tara stepped out of. She was wearing a bright green dress that was much different from her original dress. The dress reached down to the grown a flowed outwards, much more regal than her previous dress. It was held up by a dark green corset that bound the dress up, and also caused her cleavage to jut up. The dress had long ruffled sleeves that reached down to her wrists, and Tara's hair was left loose.

"Whoa, you look amazing!" Blake said, surprised.

"What about me?" Shana asked, walking out. She was dressed in a black suit, with a sea blue shirt instead of the normal white shirt that was in a suit. Her hair was also left loose, but this was her normal hairstyle.

"You look so elite!" Blake said, smiling, patting her on the head.

"Of course I do, I'm amazing, after all!" Shana said, smirking.

"Maybe, but I'm a nice, respectable woman, so I don't care." Tara said, smiling.

"Yeah, this isn't gonna last long." Blake said as the two glared at each other.

Suddenly, however, Blake was drawn to something else. He walked across the floor towards a curtain around a circular platform. Blake pulled back the curtain to reveal a large grand piano.

"A piano…" Blake said, staring at the piano. He pulled back the bench and opened the lid, running his fingers across the keys.

As though he was in a trance, Blake began absentmindedly playing the piano, his fingers dancing across the keys.

"Whoa…" Willow said, turning to Blake. "That music…"

"Sonata No 8 in C Minor, Op. 13…" Elesa said, listening to the music. "Beethoven's Pathetique …"

"Whoa…" Tara and Shana stopped their fighting to listen to the music. "Master… can play piano?"

Blake seemed to be completely entranced in his own little world, his eyes still closed as he continued to play the piece off of sheet music in his head.

"I never would have guessed he'd have a talent like that…" Willow said, surprised. "Who would have known?"

"He's pretty good." Shana admitted, smiling. "I can't believe how beautiful the music sounds… It sounds amazing…"

Blake continued playing the piano, the music seeping out of the room, and traveling through the entire building, everyone inside of it surprised at the amazing sound that seemed to be flowing through the air.

* * *

So, Blake is really amazing at playing the piano, who would have guessed?


	43. Chapter 43

Alright, here's another chapter, sorry it's out so late.

MoneytheChef: Where?

Electrifry: Yes it does.

Numbershooter: No, we need to move on with the story.

UltimateIRS: Of course, they hate each other no matter where they are!

TheLightningPunisher: Of course not!

Poke pimp: Because.

Umbreon of Dawn: Yeah, but that doesn't rule stripping out completely…

Nova: Good.

Sky Blue Storm: Really? Cool!

Guest: That was courtesy of Aurore putting the knowledge of how to play in her head.

LittleKing9512: Go back and read my stories.

Mr. Brandloyal: It won't matter, BTW look back at what she said EXACTLY.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 43

* * *

"That was an amazing performance, Blake." Elesa said, smiling. The group had left the musical hall, and were walking through the amusement park. It was now late afternoon, so the park was filled with much more people.

"Oh, yeah…" Blake said, smiling sheepishly. "My mom always insisted that I play piano, so she taught me how to play herself. After I learned the basics, I just kept on playing over and over to the point where it nearly became addicting."

"Well anyways, it's getting late." Elesa said, smiling. "Thank you for a wonderful day, Blake. I'll be waiting at the gym for our battle tonight."

"What? But it's only two!" Blake said, frowning.

"Yeah, but you've got some preparation for our battle, don't you?" Elesa removed her sunglasses and winked, smiling. "Ain't that right, Krokorok?"

"Huh?" Sandy asked, confused.

"You two still haven't made a pact yet, have you?" Elesa asked, winking again. "You might wanna get started on that before tonight, I know I'd like to battle me with a ground type moemon."

"Alright, got it!" Blake said, nodding. Elesa led them through the streets of Nimbasa City and they arrived at the moemon center.

"Well, I'll be waiting at the gym." Elesa said, smiling. "Good luck, Blake!" Elesa walked off across the streets and headed back towards the amusement park, where her gym was located near.

"Alright, come on, Sandy." Blake said, heading into the moemon center with Sandy.

"We'll come too!" Tara said, smiling.

"Sorry, no." Blake said, frowning. "See, I need to finish this fast, and if you guys come in, then it'll take just a little too long, like, say, a few days."

"Heh, oh, yeah, right." Tara said, smiling. "Sandy, don't take too long, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Sandy sighed.

"I'm going to stay as far away from your sex as possible." Willow said, frowning. "You moemon are gonna stay with in order to give you your privacy."

"Thanks." Blake said, smiling. The two of them entered the moemon center, and headed into one of the rooms.

"Alright, let's go!" Sandy said, throwing her hands up into the air. She pushed Blake onto the bed and leapt atop him, smiling.

"Well, you're eager, aren't you?" Blake asked, smiling.

"Well, higher level moemon are more energetic when they haven't had sex yet." Sandy said, smiling. "I guess I'm a little desperate." Sandy revealed just how "desperate" she really was, pulling his jacket open and his shirt off in a matter of seconds. She began grinding against his crotch through their jeans, running her hands across his upper body.

"Hey, Sandy, why are you wearing your sunglasses?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Because they're cool." Sandy said, smiling.

"Yeah, but your eyes are beautiful, I don't see why you need to hide them." Blake said, frowning. "Could you take them off?"

"Sure, I guess." Sandy said, removing her sunglasses, revealing her sparkling black eyes.

"See? You're beautiful!" Blake said, smiling. "Why don't you let other people see them?"

"Because they're embarrassing!" Sandy said, frowning. "Come on, let's just screw!"

"Okay, we can talk about this at some other time." Blake said, smiling. He pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his dick. Sandy resumed grinding against his dick, which began poking at her thigh.

Sandy began getting excited, scraping her claws across Blake's back. She drew cuts and gashes into his flesh, the pain actually making him more excited. He thrust up at her pussy which was still covered by pants, though neither of them wanted to take the time to remove them in the heat of passion.

"Oh, master… master…" Sandy moaned, pressing her lips against his over and over in between moans. Blake finally managed to pull her pants off, revealing her pussy. He thrust up towards her box, his dick stabbing at her cunt a few times before thrusting up inside of her, breaking through her hymen and claiming her. Sandy cried out as she scraped her nails across his back, biting down on his shoulder repeatedly in order to stifle her cries of pain. However, Blake didn't really have much to stifle HIS cries, Blake crying out in pain from the sensation of crocodile fangs biting down on him. Sandy, realizing that her master was in pain, pulled back, panting.

"Master, are you…" Sandy asked, looking down at the injury she'd inflicted on his body.

"I'm fine." Blake said, smiling. "It only hurts when I have feeling in my nerves."

"Master…" Sandy said, tearing up. Her pain having subsided in the heat of the moment, Sandy continued to grind against his dick. As Blake's shaft pistoned out of her, Sandy cried out in ecstasy. She leaned down to the bite marks on Blake's shoulder, blood leaking out of the wounds. She ran her tongue across the injuries lovingly, licking the blood as it leaked, soon enough the wounds that she'd inflicted had begun to staunch.

"Thanks." Blake said, smiling. "I got my strength back." Blake pushed Sandy onto her back and began thrusting inside of her, his hands holding onto her shoulders. Her eyes landed on the blood stains on the sheets, caused by her rather excited sex. Blake began thrusting inside of her, ignoring the sweat that had begun to seep into his open wounds.

"Oh, god yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Sandy cried out as Blake thrust up into her, her juices seeping onto his shaft and staining the sheets as Blake moved into and out of her body. Blake, in a hurry, forgot to pace himself, and ended up cumming inside of her far too early. Blake collapsed on top of her, nearly passing out from the combination of energy and blood depletion.

"Sorry…" Sandy said, frowning.

"It's fine, it's fine." Blake said, smiling. "You can make up for it by leaving your glasses off, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure…" Sandy said, yawning.

* * *

So, will Blake make it in time to get to Elesa's gym?


	44. Chapter 44

This chapter begins the battle between Blake and Elesa!

MoneytheChef: Alright, I will.

Electrifry: Yeah, but he never fell asleep.

Poke pimp: Yes, but not in the way you mean.

Numbershooter: Thanks.

001: He will.

Sky Blue Storm: I know, right?

TheLightningPunisher: Thanks!

Guest: Yup, he'll make it.

CuriousHeartless: I know about age of consent, but it doesn't make it right. 16 on 20-21 year old? Not right.

Mr. Brandloyal: Interesting guess. So, who's your daddy? (By which I mean who do you think the father is?)

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 44

* * *

Blake walked into the gym, which was a large violet building located next to the amusement park. Willow was walking next to him, with Tara and Shana glaring at each other behind them. Blake opened the door, and walked into the building. He was amazed at what he saw around him. The building was almost entirely pitch black. He was standing on a glass platform, and walked over to the edge, where a shining yellow track was located. Then, the car to the roller coaster pulled up to the edge of the platform. The four of them walked into the car, which was surprisingly spacious. It was more of a monorail than a roller coaster, really, seeing as the car was really more of a car or a train.

Then, it started moving. This was no monorail. It shot at super high speed across the tracks, just as fast as any normal roller coaster. It pulled to a stop in front of the next platform, the four of them falling out of the roller coaster, lying in a big pile.

"Blake, your hand's on my ass." Willow said, frowning.

"Oh, sorry!" Blake exclaimed, pulling his hand off of her butt. He stood up and brushed himself off, helping Willow to her feet. He then helped up Tara and Shana, and they turned to the battlefield. The battlefield was then illuminated with spotlights, and Elesa stepped onto the field with an elegant stride, smiling. The field was a shiny black metal, surrounded by neon violet walls.

"Blake, I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it!" Elesa said, smiling, her skin almost glowing in the spotlights.

"Sandy was a little passionate." Blake said, smiling. "So, are we gonna get this battle started?"

"Of course." Elesa said, smiling. "And even though I'm grateful, I won't go easy on you!"

"I wouldn't want you to!" Blake said, smiling.

"I don't like this girl…" Tara said, frowning. She and Shana glared at Elesa, as Willow dragged them off to the bleachers.

"Alright, I'll go first!" Blake said, smiling. "Fumio, come on out!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Fumio emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, time to let off my new evolution strength out on you!" Fumio said, smiling.

"Oh, it's that Scolipede!" Elesa said, smiling. "Alright, Mona, come on out!"

Elesa tossed out a moeball, which an Emolga emerged from. The Emolga wore a pleated white skirt and a white button up blouse with detached sleeves that reached down to her wrists, the sleeves detached at just past the shoulders. She had black hair that reached down to her neck, as well as two black and yellow mouse ears on her head. She had a black tail shaped like a lightning bolt sticking out of her butt, and shining black-red eyes. She had a mantle that reached down to her waist, connected to her sleeves. The mantle was black on the outside, and yellow on the inside, just like her mouse ears were.

"Awight! Wets go!" Mona cheered cutely, smiling.

"Stop talking like that." Fumio said, frowning.

"Volt switch!" Mona said, smiling. Her body became infused with lightning, and she charged at Fumio.

_Take the hit, then strike with a poison tail…_ Fumio thought.

"Fumio, use protect!" Blake ordered.

"What? Why?" Fumio asked, frowning.

"Just do it!" Blake shouted.

"Okay, sure…" Fumio said, taken aback by his forcefulness. Fumio created a field of energy around her body, protecting herself from the attack.

"Aw…" Mona said, landing on the ground again, frowning.

"Well, that was smart thinking on your part!" Elesa said, surprised. "You knew what volt switch switched out my moemon?"

"Yes." Blake said, smiling. "I told you, I'm your number one fan! I've taped all of your televised battles since you became a gym leader! Though, to be honest, I always thought you were the flying gym leader, 'cause the only moemon you ever used, no matter who you went up against, were two Emolga."

"Well, trust me, you'll know when you run into the flying type gym leader for Unova." Elesa said, winking at Blake. "Anyways, since you know my strategy, I'm gonna have to change my approach. Mona, use aerial ace!"

Mona nodded, and shot towards Fumio, hitting her in the shoulder with her fist, Fumio flying backwards.

"Toxic!" Fumio shouted, spitting a blast of poison at Mona, who jumped to the side.

"Quick attack!" Mona shouted, running towards Fumio, who infused her hand with poisonous aura, swinging it at Mona. Her claw scraped across Mona's face, drawing three cuts in the cheek, Mona flying backwards.

"Whoa!" Mona said, flapping her mantle forwards, charging at Fumio.

"Look out." Fumio said, smiling. "Venoshock!" The toxic attack from before, which was lying on the ground, shot up into the air and flew towards Mona as tentacles. However, Mona's speed boost from quick attack made her fast enough to avoid every tentacle aimed at her. She transitioned from her quick attack to an aerial ace, and shot towards Fumio.

"Aerial ace!" Mona shouted, swinging her fist at Fumio. Fumio, however, created a field of energy around her body, protecting herself.

"Toxic!" Fumio shouted. She opened her mouth, and released a blast of poison at Mona, covering her in the violet miasma.

"EEew!" Mona griped, washing the poison off of her face and torso. She then coughed, falling to the ground.

"Fufufu…" Fumio chuckled, smiling. "Badly poisoned? Works every time."

"Waaaah!" Mona began crying, wiping her tears, though not as fast as they were coming out.

"…I find this surprisingly familiar…" Blake said, frowning.

* * *

As you should, Blake. She's the same as Mini.


	45. Chapter 45

Alright, here we continue that battle with Elesa and a cutesy battle between Emolga and Mini! Also, today marks the day that Aurore's story and Blake's story have the same number of chapters! Because I'm lazy, this will probably never happen again. So enjoy it for now!

MoneytheChef: Of course he did, duh.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Well, it IS a trap.

TheLightningPunisher: Yes.

Numbershooter: She is.

Poke pimp: Well, what do you think?

Umbreon of Dawn: Dreyden.

001: Wait till Mana.

Sky Blue Storm: A little, yeah.

The Black Okami: Catch up.

Sonikah: Yeah, but Blake had Willow to cushion the whiplash.

Mr. Brandloyal: His name was Shaw. And that's creepy. No, Shaw's probably in jail or something.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 45

* * *

"I'm not gonna fall for that." Fumio said, smirking. "Mini does that all the time."

"Tch…" Mona said, frowning. "Alright, take this! Volt switch!" Mona charged at Fumio in order to switch in, but Fumio protected herself.

"Aerial ace!" Mona shouted, swinging her hand down on Fumio at a blinding speed, slicing into her before Fumio could create another shield, Fumio stumbling back.

"Electro ball!" Mona said, launching a sphere of electrical energy at Fumio, hitting her in the chest, Fumio hitting the ground in pain. Fumio stood up, clutching her shoulder, panting.

"Damn it…" Fumio said, glaring at Mona as Mona panted, coughing intensely from the poison seeping through her body.

"Venoshock!" Fumio shouted, holding her hand out, releasing a blast of poisonous energy at Mona.

"Aerial ace!" Mona shouted. She charged into the poisonous aura, and hit Fumio head on, Fumio hitting the ground, as Mona succumbed to the poison. The two lay on the ground, panting, before losing consciousness.

"Pretty good." Elesa said, returning Mona to her moeball. "Alright, Mana go!" Elesa tossed out a moeball, which another Emolga emerged from.

"There's the second Emolga!" Blake said, smiling. "Fumio, return! Mini, come on up!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Mini emerged from.

"Who's that?" Mini asked, frowning, pointing at the Emolga.

"I'm Mana." Mana said, smiling happily.

"You're not cute." Mini said, frowning.

"Oh, right, because you're just adorable!" Mana scoffed. "No one likes the cute little mischievous look anymore! It's all about the adorable little dojikko look!"

"No one likes clumsy girls like you who fall all over themselves trying to look cute!" Mini said, frowning. The two walked up and glared at each other, energy crackling between them like fire. "I'm way more adorable than you!"

The two glared at each other for a long period of time, then the two tackled each other, Mini grabbing onto Mana's large ears as Mana did the same. The two fell to the ground pulling at each other's hair, before kicking off themselves, glaring at each other.

"Echoed voice!" Mini shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a shockwave of sound at Mana, knocking her back.

"Volt switch!" Mana shouted, flying towards Mini.

"Tail slap!" Mini said, placing her hands on the ground, swinging her tail, hitting Mana in the face, Mana hitting the ground in pain.

"That hurt, you jerk!" Mana said, holding her cheek, tears falling from her face.

"That trick isn't going to work on me." Mini scoffed. "Now then, here's another echoed voice!" Mini opened her mouth, releasing a shockwave of sound from her mouth, but Mana jumped up into the air, avoiding the attack.

"Fine, then aerial ace!" Mana shouted, charging at Mini. She punched Mini in the cheek, Mini flying back.

"Alright, time for my secret weapon!" Mini smirked. The two stared at each other, smiling. "Attract!"

Mini and Mana winked at each other, releasing pink heart at each other. They both stared at each other, and blushed. They fidgeted, looking away from the other, all the while stealing glances back to one another.

"Um… I like your blouse…" Mini said, blushing.

"Um… thanks…" Mana said, looking down blushing. "I… I like your big foofy tail…"

"Get on with it!" Tara shouted from the viewers box. "This is a boring battle!"

"But she's so cute, I can't hurt her!" Mini said, her lip trembling.

"Yeah, I could never hurt you…" Mana said, looking to the side, blushing.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Blake said, frowning. "One of us needs to pull our moemon back."

"Okay, pull your moemon back." Elesa said, smirking.

"You first." Blake said, frowning. "I know Mana knows pursuit."

"Alright, I'll oblige." Elesa said, grinning. "Mana, return! Shina, go!" Elesa tossed out a moeball, which Shina emerged from.

"…What do you want me to do?" Shina asked, frowning.

"Fight him!" Elesa ordered.

"Nope." Shina said, turning away. "I don't take orders from women."

"What? We've been over this! I'm your trainer!" Elesa said, frowning. "Come on, just attack or something."

"Not interested." Shina said, frowning. She turned and walked over to the bleachers, frowning.

"Oh well, I thought I'd go easy on you as a thanks, but I guess not." Elesa said, frowning. "Alright, Shima, go!" Elesa tossed out a moeball, which a Zebstrika emerged from. The Zebstika wore a black shirt and black jacket, the jacket having jagged white stripes across it. She wore black pants with jagged white stripes, and had bright red eyes as well as black hair that flowed down her back like a mane, with white highlights.

"Volt switch!" Elesa ordered. Shima charged at Mini, who was still piecing her head back together. Shima hit Mini head on with her lightning infused body, sending Mini flying backwards. Mini hit the ground in pain. She stood up, only to be hit by an aerial ace by Mana, who had switched back in, Mini falling unconscious.

"Return…" Blake said, frowning. "Alright, so you've got two moemon left, and I have one… Alright, Sandy, go!"

Sandy emerged from her moeball, smirking.

"Don't worry, master." Sandy said, removing her sunglasses, slipping them into her pocket. "I'll be happy to kick their asses for you!"

Sandy stared at Mana and smiled a big toothy smile. She charged at Mana, and created several stones around her body. The stones all launched at Mana, hitting her head on, Mana falling to the ground unconscious.

"One hit and I'm awesome." Sandy said, smiling.

* * *

So, how will Sandy fare against the Zebstrika? Let's find out!


	46. Chapter 46

The conclusion of Blake's battle with Elesa!

Hades' Worst Nightmare: Wait, how can Sandy be like a country?

MoneytheChef: Um, no, Shana would kick Terrakion's ass.

That random guy over there: Good for you.

Electrifry: No, being cool makes her cool.

Poke pimp: Maybe.

Numbershooter: Thanks.

001: A little scary, yeah.

Umbreon of Dawn: Genesect might play a role.

TheLightningPunisher: Wait until evolution.

Guardian54: As you should.

Guest: From around.

Sky Blue Storm: Thanks!

Sonikah: And I was right.

Mr. Brandloyal: Willow's father has been introduced.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 46

* * *

"Shima, come on out!" Elesa said, tossing out a moeball, which her Zebstrika emerged from.

"This should be no problem!" Sandy said, charging at Shima.

"Quick attack." Shima said, kicking off the ground, jumping into the air. She dodged the attack, and landed behind Sandy. She spun around and kicked Sandy in the back, sending her flying forwards.

"Dig!" Sandy said, striking her claws into the metal ground, managing to break through it and into the dirt beneath the gym. She began digging through the dirt, concealing herself from Shima.

Shima looked around, frowning.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Shima hummed, looking around, frowning.

Sandy's claw pierced through the ground and aimed at Shima, who jumped back and avoided the attack.

"Stone edge!" Sandy said, the upper part of her body poking out of the hole. She created large pointy stones in the air around her body, and launched them at Shima.

"Flame charge!" Shima said, coating her body in a veil of flames. She jumped back at a high speed, avoiding the stones. She was moving at a high speed, avoiding the attack, and charged straight at Sandy.

"Sandstorm!" Sandy shouted, creating a tornado of wind and sand in front of her. Shima, moving far too fast to slow down, hit the sand, the sand and wind smothering the fire around her body and hurting her. Sandy jumped out of the hole, and lunged at the Zebstrika, who was rubbing sand out of her eyes.

Meanwhile, Shina was watching the battle herself from the bleachers.

"So, how's it going?" Willow asked, sitting next to Shina.

"Fine." Shina said, ignoring Willow, glaring at the battle.

"Why are you so angry?" Willow asked, frowning.

"I don't like being forced to be a gym leader's moemon!" Shina said, frowning. "Being forced to battle day after day just for someone to look impressive! They don't actually get any stronger, and they keep losing multiple times, never getting stronger… I'm not going to fight for her, and there's nothing she can do to change my mind."

"Well, what about normal trainers, like Blake?" Willow suggested, gesturing to Blake.

"…Well, I have to admit, his moemon are pretty strong." Shina said, shrugging. "Still, if he can't beat Elesa, he's not worth my time."

"Alright, Sandy, use sand tomb!" Blake ordered. Sandy created sand out of the air, and launched the sand at Shima, the sand wrapping around her body.

"Volt switch." Shima said, her body becoming wrapped in lightning, the sand fusing into glass. The glass plummeted, and shattered on the metal ground. Shima then wrapped her body in flames, and charged at Sandy, hitting her in the stomach at top speed, Sandy flying backwards.

"Foul play." Sandy said, creating dark energy around her hands, bringing her hands down on Shima's head, knocking her into the ground. Shima then slowly tried to stand, only for Sandy to hit her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

"Yes…" Sandy said, laughing evilly. "This power! This is what I wanted!"

"Um, Sandy, that's what the bad guys say!" Blake shouted to her.

"Oh, right." Sandy said, smiling. Then her body started glowing. Sandy was encompassed with the white light, illuminating the large room. Then, the light died down, and Sandy stood before them in her new form. Sandy wore blood-red jeans and a short-sleeved blood-red jacket with black stripes that was open down the center, revealing her black bikini top. She had large and messy blood-red hair flowing down her back, as well as bright red eyes that seemed to shine with ferocity, as well as sunglasses atop her hair, over a black headband.

"Let's finish things up." Sandy said, smiling, sliding her sunglasses over her eyes. "Earthquake!" Sandy created a shockwave of power in the palm of her hand and charged at Shima as she tried to regain her footing, Sandy hitting her in the stomach at full force, sending Shima flying backwards into the wall, shattering the back of the wall until it nearly broke open.

"OH YEAH!" Sandy said, hitting the air with her fist, smiling.

"Well, you managed to defeat me." Elesa said, smiling, walking up to the two of them.

"You bet your ass I did." Sandy said, jerking her hand out, flashing Elesa a middle finger. "Hand over the badge, got it?"

"Of course." Elesa said, smiling. She walked past Sandy and handed Blake the Bolt Badge. "And Blake, here's TM 72, which contains Volt Switch. It's quite the irritating move, if you use it right."

"Thanks." Blake said, taking the TM from Elesa. "Alright, I should probably head out now."

"Alright, way to go, Blake." Willow said, walking up to Blake, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's no fair!" Tara said, walking up to them, frowning. "Why does she get to reach her final form too? I wanna evolve!"

"Yeah, well, first you have to be strong." Shana said, smirking.

"It was pretty impressive." Shina said, walking up, shrugging. "Still, you could have done better."

This didn't go unnoticed by Elesa, who cracked a smirk.

"Well, Shina, you can come back now." Elesa said, smiling, returning Shina to her moeball. "Blake, if you want to challenge the next gym, you need to go to Driftveil City, and to do that I need to lower the bridge for you. Just follow me."

Elesa walked out the back door of the gym, turning to Blake, nodding for him to follow.

* * *

So, what do you think you're having next? Let's wait and see!


	47. Chapter 47

Alright, here's another chapter!

MoneytheChef: Well, Sandy is awesome.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Good guess.

Numbershooter: I see.

Electrifry: That's a little too excessive though.

Hades' Worst Nightmare: Okay?

Poke pimp: Why think that?

Umbreon of Dawn: Well, Genesect IS a genesis of sorts…

Charmander: Yeah, but N is still a douchebag.

001: Yeah, I know.

Black Salamence: Yeah, but she sensed Elesa's attraction to him too, and wants to take him away.

Mr. Brandloyal: He's from Aurore's story.

Sonikah: Okay.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 47

* * *

"Alright, I'll check your data, okay?" Blake said, pulling out the moedex. Blake was on his way to the exit of Nimbasa City, heading towards the Driftveil Bridge, the five moemon he currently had with him following.

"Hey, master, why'd Willow leave?" Tara asked, frowning.

"Well, she needed to stay in Nimbasa to find Aurore, remember?" Blake said, smiling. "So we had to part our ways."

"Aw, poor master." Shana said, frowning.

"Forget about that loser, check my data already, bastard!" Sandy said, smiling.

"Alright, got it." Blake said, smiling. He opened up the moedex, and examined the data.

**Moemon**: Krookodile

**Name**: Sandy

**Species**: Intimidation Moemon

**Type**: Ground/Dark

**Current Level**: 40

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Krookodile are carnivorous.

**Ability**: Moxie

**Height**: 5'11"

**Weight**: 103.8lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Electric, Rock, Poison, Steel, Fire, Psychic, Ghost

**Weak Against**: Fighting, Bug, Ice, Grass, Water

**Attacks**: Leer, Rage, Bite, Sand Attack, Torment, Sand Tomb, Assurance, Mud Slap, Embargo, Swagger, Crunch, Dig, Scary Face, Foul Play, Sandstorm

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Krokorok

**Info: **Krookodile are very violent and aggressive moemon. They enjoy combat very much, and they enjoy fighting strong opponents. They are very rough moemon, and have a very rough and aggressive attitude, making their actions and words very rude. Because of this, people don't like them much, but they still show great loyalty to their masters. They show their love for their masters through aggressive, dominant, and violent acts.

"…I can totally believe that." Mini said, frowning.

"Hey, if you want, I could make you a better fighter." Sandy said, smirking.

"No thanks." Mini said, shaking her head. "I don't like fighting, it hurts too much."

"Seriously?" Fumio asked, frowning. "Then why are you with Blake? I mean, if you don't like fighting, then you shouldn't be helping him with his gym battles."

"Mu…" Mini said, her eyes watering. She turned to Blake with big eyes filled with tears.

"Come on now, you're not a burden, I like having you around!" Blake said, hugging Mini. Mini secretly turned to Fumio, sticking her tongue out, smiling.

"Hey, Blake, you coming?" Elesa shouted from the gateway that led to Route 5.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Blake said, running over to her, his moemon running after him.

"Wait up, Blake!" Cheren shouted, running over to Blake.

"Cheren?" Blake asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, this scrub?" Elesa said, raising her eyebrow. "So, you two are friends…"

"Oh, Miss Elesa!" Cheren said, bowing to the woman. "Anyways, Blake, let's battle, three moemon each! I want to show you how strong I've become!"

"Um, I'm kind of in a hurry…" Blake said, turning to Elesa as if to signal this was a bad idea. However, Elesa's eyes were shining brighter than he'd ever seen.

"Come on Blake, I'm sure you can win." Elesa said, smiling.

"Alright, the battle will be a three on three triple battle!" Cheren said, pointing at Blake.

"Okay." Blake said, shrugging. "I have no idea what that is, though."

"It's a battle where both trainers use three moemon together to fight off three moemon the opponent uses. I'll show you." Cheren said, pulling out three moeballs. "Kiya, Chana, Rona, come on out!"

Cheren tossed out three moeballs, which Liepard, a Pansage, and a Pignite emerged from.

The Liepard wore violet shorts and a violet jacket over a yellow shirt, with yellow leopard spots all across the violet clothes, and had violet hair down to her shoulders with yellow tips. She had bright green eyes and violet cat ears, as well as a violet cat tail.

The Pansage wore green pants and a yellow-tan shirt, with green hair down to her neck, which seemed to point up in a small bush on the top, with golden seeds imbedded in the bush, as well as large black eyes.

And finally, the Pignite wore an orange long sleeved shirt under brown overalls connected with golden buttons, a brown pig tail sticking out of the back. She had orange and brown hair down to her shoulders, with pig ears sticking from the top and shiny black eyes.

"Alright, Shana, Fumio, Tara, you guys go out!" Blake ordered.

"What? What about me, ya bastard?" Shana exclaimed angrily.

"Come on, this will be more fun, to give him a chance." Blake said, smiling. "Besides, you need to rest."

"Kuh…" Sandy said, blushing. "Fine, master. I'll let those guys have a chance, but only cause ya told me to."

"Alright, let's do this!" Tara said, smirking.

"Hey, who said you got to be in charge?" Shana asked, frowning. "I'm way stronger than you!"

"Hey, I'm the only one of us who's gotten to evolve twice, so I should be in charge!" Fumio argued, frowning.

"Um, you do realize you're supposed to be fighting us, not each other, right?" Chana asked, frowning.

"Alright, come on out, Shina." Elesa said, releasing Shina from her moeball.

"What now?" Shina asked, frowning.

"Well, you've got a crush on Blake, right?" Elesa asked, smiling. "So, I've decided to let you watch him fight again!"

"Whoa, hold on, I DO NOT have a crush on that guy." Shina said, blushing.

"Shina? Come on." Elesa said, smirking.

"…Thank you…" Shina said, turning away, blushing.

"Alright, let's do this!" Tara said, charging at Rona.

"Flame charge!" Chana shouted, charging at Tara at high speed, her body cloaked in flames.

"Razor shell." Shana ran past Tara and brought her shell sword down on Chana's shoulder, Chana falling backwards.

"Seed bomb!" Kiya shouted, releasing a blast of seeds at Shana, only for Fumio to jump in front of Shana and use protect to keep the seeds from hitting either of them.

"Listen, you three…" Shana said, smirking. "The three of us… We don't like each other much. We hate one another, and wish the other two would keel over dead. However, the three of us are each strong enough to take you all down by ourselves, so let's see how long you can survive."

* * *

So, how will the battle end? Let's see!


	48. Chapter 48

Wow, I got like no reviews this time. Come on, guys.

MoneytheChef: A while.

Guess: But everyone loves Emolga!

Numbershooter: Oh.

Electrifry: MAYBE THEY'RE ALL THE SAME!

TheLightningPunisher: Yeah… No.

Poke pimp: Because why?

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 48

* * *

"Alright, let's do this!" Tara said, smiling.

Fumio and Shana looked at Tara, and smirked.

"Seismic toss!" Shana and Fumio shouted, each one grabbing onto one of Tara's arms, and threw her at the three moemon they were fighting. Tara collided with Chana in the stomach, Chana flying backwards into Rona and Kiya, the four of them falling to the ground.

"Are you insane?" Tara asked, shocked. "What sort of nutjobs are you, throwing me at them!"

"That was fun." Shana said, smiling. "Don't you think?"

"There's nothing like teamwork." Fumio agreed, laughing.

"You two are awful!" Tara exclaimed, glaring angrily at the two of them as they laughed derisively at her.

"Ember!" Chana shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of flames at Tara.

"Water gun." Shana said, countering the flames by spitting a stream of water at the fire, extinguishing the flames.

"Steam roller!" Fumio shouted, charging at Kiya, who was unaware of everything, and hit her with a full body tackle, energy surrounding her body. She then charged at Rona, knocking her backwards. Kiya lost consciousness, but Rona managed to steady herself.

"Pursuit." Rona said, fusing her fist with dark power. She ran at Shana, and threw a punch at her.

"Leech seed." Tara said, launching a seed at Rona. Vines shot out of the seedling and wrapped around Rona, draining her of her strength.

"Razor shell." Shana said, creating a sword of water from her shell. She swung the sword at Rona, slicing into her by cutting through the sprouts, Rona losing consciousness.

"You can't even let me have my moment, can you?" Tara asked, frowning.

"Nope." Shana said, smirking. Then, she charged at Tara. "Get down." Shana pushed Tara's head down, and swung her sword sideways, drawing a cut across Chana's stomach, knocking her backwards. Chana landed hard on the ground and lay there, unconscious.

"Yeah! Victory!" Shana cheered, smiling.

"No fair, I didn't get to do anything!" Tara said, frowning.

"Of course you did." Fumio said, smiling. "You were important in our strategy to knock them off guard!"

"You know, I don't think 'human discus' is appropriate treatment to a fellow teammate." Tara said, frowning.

"Darn it, I lost again." Cheren said, frowning. "Well, it was still valuable insight."

"Way to go, Blake!" Elesa said, smiling, hugging Blake. "Shina, don't you think that was an awesome battle?"

"It was alright." Shina said, turning away from Blake.

"So, Blake, to thank you for everything you've done for me, I'd like to reward you." Elesa said, smiling. "So, here's something for my number one fan."

Elesa kissed Blake on the cheek, and pulled back, blushing. Blake turned to Cheren, and smirked.

"And, here's the second half of your gift." Elesa said, smiling, handing Blake a moeball.

"What's this?" Blake asked.

"A moeball." Elesa said, smiling. "More specifically, Shina's moeball."

"What." Shina said, turning her head around.

"What?" Tara and Shana asked, shocked.

"Cool." Sandy said, shrugging.

"…" Fumio said, glaring angrily at the moemon.

"Welcome!" Mini said, hugging the electric type moemon/

"Don't touch me." Shina said, glaring at Mini. "Elesa, what's the deal with this?"

"Simple." Elesa said, smiling. "I wanted to give you to Blake, considering how much of a crush you have on him, and-"

"I do not!" Shina said, flustered. "Well, maybe a little…"

"That's the spirit!" Elesa said, smiling. "Anyways, you just weren't getting attached to me, but now that you're with Blake, you two could get along great! And maybe you'll finally listen to him, huh?"

"Well… Fine, I guess." Shina said, showing a small smile, the first Blake had seen from her.

"Yay!" Mini cheered, smiling, hugging Shina.

"Still. Don't touch me." Shina said, frowning.

"I don't like her." Fumio said, frowning. "She's too greedy and selfish, so no thanks."

"Well, if onii chan says it's okay, I'm fine with it!" Mini said, smiling.

"Well, nice to meet you, Shina." Blake said, extending his hand.

"Nice… to meet you, too…" Shina said, blushing, shaking his hand.

"Awright, welcome to the team, ya little weakling!" Sandy said, grinning, rubbing her fist into Shina's head.

"I'd rather you not touch me either." Shina said, frowning.

"Are we just forgetting I'm here?" Cheren asked, frowning.

"Alright, Shina, let's check on your data." Blake said, smiling, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Tynamo

**Name**: Shina

**Species**: EleFish Moemon

**Type**: Electric

**Current Level**: 31

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Tynamo are carnivorous.

**Ability**: Levitate

**Height**: 4'00"

**Weight**: 92.2lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Water, Flying

**Weak Against**: Ground

**Attacks**: Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, Charge Beam

**Evolves into**: Eelektrik (Lvl 39)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Tynamo are a very proud moemon, and only fight if they respect the people they're fighting for. However, when they do find someone they respect, they are incredibly kind and loyal to them. Although they aren't very strong individually, they travel in large groups. These schools aren't strong individually, but when they group together, they release large discharges of electricity strong enough to topple anything.

"Alright, I've got a full party!" Blake cheered, smiling.

"What, am I just invisible to everyone?"

"Alright Blake, I called Clay at the Driftveil Gym, and he agreed to lower the bridge." Elesa said, smiling. "So I should be heading back to my gym."

Elesa turned to Shina, and smiled. "Shina, I'm glad you finally found someone you're willing to fight with."

"Yeah, whatever…" Shina said, blushing. "Thanks…"

"For what?" Elesa asked, frowning.

"For catching me…" Shina said, smiling a little. "I mean, I wasn't the best friend to you, and then you repay me by doing something as nice as that… It really means a lot…"

"You're welcome." Elesa said, smiling. "I hope you'll both be happy. And Blake…"

"Yeah?" Blake asked, blushing.

"Call me when you're 17, okay?" Elesa said, winking, a coy smile on her face.

* * *

So, will Blake do it? Well, I hope so!


	49. Chapter 49

Wow, I got a lot more reviews, so I'm happy!

MoneytheChef: Of course they don't.

Guest: So do I.

Mr. Brandloyal: Not a chance, pilgrims. *cough* John Wayne *cough*

Guest 2: Oh yeah.

Lazy: Yes, LOL.

Hades' Worst Nightmare: Because he's a jerk.

Logic error: Don't worry, they'll be together at one point…

Poke pimp: No, but he'll turn into 17 during the story. And sorry about your dad.

UltimateIRS: Well, what do you consider Shaw being?

Electrifry: So do I.

TheLightningPunisher: He'll turn into one.

001: …Okay.

Umbreon of Dawn: I know.

Numbershooter: Yeah, but we can still hope.

Guardian54: Not enough.

Sonikah: New York.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 49

* * *

"Well, we'd better head out to Driftveil." Cheren said, frowning.

"Hey, who said you could come along with us?" Tara asked, frowning. "I don't like you, you're irritating!"

"That's rude!" Cheren said, frowning, pushing his glasses up his face. "You could use a little more etiquette."

"Bite me." Tara hissed at him.

"Blake, discipline your moemon." Cheren said, turning to Blake.

"Cheren, if you think I have ANY control over her, you're more of an idiot than I thought you were." Blake said, shaking his head, smiling.

"Fine." Cheren said, frowning. "I fail to understand how you could stand to be around such a vulgar girl."

"…Can I kill him?" Tara asked, smiling.

"Hello there!" A voice called out. Cheren and Blake turned to see a man walking up to them, smiling. "Two friends training moemon, huh?"

The man wore white and orange robes over the black shirt on his torso, and white pants that had the bottoms ripped, and he wore black sandals. The man had orange and red hair that stuck up like flames, the back tied back into a ponytail. He looked old, maybe in his forties, and he had black eyes.

"Who are you?" Cheren asked, frowning.

"I'm Alder, the Moemon League Champion." Alder said, smiling. "So, how are things going, trainers."

"You're the champion?" Cheren asked, shocked.

"Yes." Alder said, nodding, a smile on his face.

"What is a champion like you doing here?" Cheren asked, frowning.

"Oh, I just came out here to wander around and help people out." Alder said, smiling.

"Help people?" Cheren asked, shocked. "Shouldn't you just focus on getting stronger?"

"Why?" Alder asked, smiling.

"Because the champion must be strongest." Cheren said, frowning. "He shouldn't be relaxing like this."

"Really?" Alder asked, smiling. "Well, if you're such a great trainer, let me see how you capture moemon."

"Fine." Cheren said, frowning.

"Oh, and you…" Alder said, turning to Blake. "…Aurore?"

"What?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Nothing, nothing…" Alder said, shaking his head. "Anyways, I'd like to see you trying to capture a moemon."

"Well… Alright." Blake said, shrugging.

"Alright, head out into that patch of dark grass, you two." Alder said, pointing at a the dark grass growing on the sides of the street that made up Route 5.

"Okay, let's go!" Blake said, running out to the grass, Cheren following after him. After looking around in the tall grass, they came across two moemon, a Tranquill and a Gothorita.

The Tranquill wore a pale grey dress with horizontal black stripes beginning at the waist. She had two large wings sticking out of her back, also grey and black striped. She had black hair down to her shoulders and gold eyes, as well as a bird tail.

The Gothorita wore a black gothic Lolita dress with white bows on the front, and had black hair tied in two side tails by white bows, the tails reaching down to her shoulders. She had on black stockings and bright blue eyes.

"Alright, Rona, go!" Cheren said, tossing out a moeball, which his Liepard emerged from.

"Shina, you up for your first battle as a part of my team?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Shina said, shrugging.

"Alright, I'll go first!" Rona said, charging at the Gothorita. "Pursuit!"

"Aerial ace." Tranquill said, swinging her wings at Rona, cutting into her body.

"…" Shina said, staring at the three moemon. "Charge beam." Shina held her hand up, releasing a beam of lightning and energy at the three moemon, hitting Rona and sending her flying into Tranquill, the two colliding with Gothorita.

"They're all beaten." Shina said, turning to Blake, pointing at the three moemon she'd beaten in one hit.

"…Tynamo aren't strong individually my ass!" Blake said, smiling. "Alright, Shina!"

"Moeball, go." Cheren said, tossing a moeball, capturing the Tranquill.

"Alright, then, moeball, go!" Blake said, tossing a moeball, capturing the Gothorita.

"Well, interesting…" Alder said, smiling. "Blake, you enjoy working hard and fighting without assistance, and Cheren, you're one of those guys who like to piggy-back off of the efforts of others."

"No way!" Cheren exclaimed, frowning. "I work hard, and he piggy-backs off of others!"

"Cheren, let's not argue with the champion." Blake said, smiling.

"So, Blake, what are you going to do?" Cheren asked, frowning.

"…What?" Blake asked, confused.

"You have seven moemon now." Cheren explained. "What are you going to do with this new one?"

"Well…" Blake said, frowning. "I guess, Gothorita, come on out…" Blake released Gothorita from her moeball, Gothorita sitting on her knees, staring up at him.

"Hello, master." Gothorita said, staring at Blake. "How may I be of service?"

"Well…" Blake said, frowning. "Um, I kind of already have six moemon…"

"I see." Gothorita said, nodding. "Then you would like me to leave your party so you don't have to worry about the feelings of your other moemon, having to wonder if they would have to leave."

"Um… Yeah…" Blake said, a little taken aback by her earnest nature.

"I see…" Gothorita said, frowning, a look of sadness on her face. "Then, if you don't want me here, I shall go." Gothorita stood up and turned away, walking towards the tall grass.

"…" Blake said, staring at the moemon, feeling bad. "Wait…"

"Yes?" Gothorita said, turning back to Blake.

"Um, if you wanted to stay, that would be fine…" Blake said, shrugging. "I mean, I can probably find somewhere for you to stay…"

"I see." Gothorita said, nodding. "Then, if that is what you wish, I shall be happy to oblige. I will be perfectly fine wherever it is you wish for me to go."

"Well, she could join our party." Tara said, shrugging, desiring to have such an obedient maid moemon on the team.

"Yeah, but then one of us would have to go." Shana said, smirking. "You wanna volunteer?"

"No, what about Shina?" Tara said, frowning.

"Not a chance." Shina said, shaking her head.

"…I'll go…" A voice piped up.

* * *

So who is it? Who's gonna be voted off the island?


	50. Chapter 50

Alright, in honor of 50 chapters, we have an entire chapter dedicated to Willow. So review, guys!

Numbershooter: No, it's not.

Infernity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Okay.

Poke pimp: Maybe…

MoneytheChef: Nice guess.

001: Yeah, but she doesn't know about PC's.

EpicPika: Yeah, but he's getting more moemon than these.

TheLightningPunisher: Nice guess.

Nomercy745: What's wrong with that?

Electrifry: No he wasn't.

Umbreon of Dawn: 3 good, strong words.

Sky blue storm: Sorry.

Mr. Brandloyal: That's what he meant.

Sonikah: Okay.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 50

* * *

Willow awoke in a field of grass, next to a lake that seemed to sparkle with blue light in the sun.

"What the hell?" Willow asked, sitting up.

"Arf!" Willow looked down at a small chibi girl staring up at her, dressed in a black dog costume. Which was merely dog ears and a dog tail, while she was wearing black footie pajamas. She had black and red hair down to her neck, and bright blue eyes.

"…What the hell?" Willow asked, looking down at the moemon.

"Arf! I'm Sora-Toto arf!" Sora-Toto said, smiling, rubbing against her leg. That was when Willow realized she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. She was wearing a blue overall dress over a white blouse, and her brown hair was tied down in two ponytails with blue ribbons.

"Why am I dressed like this?" Willow asked, looking down at her clothes, shocked. Then, a bubble moved towards her, floating through the sky. The bubble popped, and Lulu emerged from it, smiling. However, her normal clothes were a bright white.

"Are you a good witch? Or a bad witch?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"…I'm leaving." Willow said, turning around and walking away.

"Hey, wait, wait! I'm trying to tell you how to get back!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Talk." Willow said, pointing her knife at Lulu.

"…You're definitely a bad witch." Lulu said, frowning. "Anyways, if you want to get back, all you have to do is go see the Wizard of Oz!"

"…What." Willow asked, frowning.

"And to see the Wizard of Oz, you must follow the Yellow Brick Road!"

"Again, what." Willow said, frowning.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road!" Lulu sang. "Follow the-"

"No singing." Willow said, poking the knife closer to Lulu's throat.

"Right…" Lulu said, nodding. "It's that way…" Lulu pointed at the yellow brick paved street that led off into the distance.

"Right." Willow said, nodding, walking down the street. Sora-Toto ran up after her, and looked up at her with her big eyes, smiling happily.

"Go away." Willow said, frowning. Sora-Toto continued to look up at her with her big eyes, which began to tear up.

"…Alright, fine, you can come along…" Willow sighed.

She walked a long distance, and then arrived at a fork in the road.

"Now where do I go?" Willow asked, frowning.

"How about that way?" Willow turned around and saw Blake, wearing a faded dark blue tunic and black pants, and wore a faded black hat. His skin seemed to be made out of fabric, and was stuffed with straw.

"…Blake?" Willow asked, staring at Blake, shocked. "The hell are you wearing?"

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, turning his head awkwardly to the side. "I'm a scarecrow."

"A scarecrow. Really." Willow said, frowning.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a brain, only straw." Blake said, jaggedly shaking his head sadly.

"…That makes so much sense." Willow said, frowning.

Blake got off the pole he was standing against, smiling.

"Not having a brain is so restraining…" Blake said, smiling sadly. "Why, if I had a brain…"

Blake then burst into song.

"I could wile away the-"

"Yeah, I'm gonna torch you." Willow said, pulling out a lighter, bringing it towards Blake.

"Holy crap, are you insane?" Blake asked, jumping back, shocked.

"You know what, you're irritating." Willow said, frowning. "Let's go."

Willow walked down one of the paths, and headed off in that direction.

She then arrived at a large forest, where she saw Cheren standing in a tin suit, like a robot.

"Great, it's that weirdo." Willow said, walking past him.

"Strange." Blake said, frowning, following after her, Sora-Toto following after the two of them.

"Are you seriously leaving me here?" Cheren asked, turning around, shocked. He chased after the two of them. "What are you, nuts?"

"Great, the idiots just keep on coming…" Willow said, frowning. As night fell, they continued to walk through the forest.

"Rar!" A figure jumped out from behind a bush, growling at the four of them. It was Bianca. She wore a rusty orange outfit that fit over her entire body, with a lion tail sticking out of the back. There was also a large orange main of hair around her neck, her previously blonde hair now an orange-brown color to match her main, with two cat ears sticking out of the top, where her head would be.

"…" Willow said, growing irritated, pulling out her knife. Bianca ran away, and hid behind a tree, petrified in fear.

"I'm sowwy!" Bianca sobbed. "I ain't got the noive!"

"What the hell…" Willow said, for the umpteenth time today.

"A cowardly lion?" Cheren asked, frowning. "What the hell?"

"That's my line." Willow said, frowning. "Lion, any clue where the Wizard of Oz is?"

"That way…" Bianca said, pointing down the yellow brick road. "Um, could I come with you?"

"Why?" Willow asked, frowning.

"You're so strong, I want to be just like you…" Bianca said, staring up at Willow.

"Whatever…" Willow sighed. She headed out down the road, and soon enough, she arrived a large emerald palace.

"Is this where the Wizard lives?" Willow asked, pointing at the castle.

"Yes." The three said, nodding.

"Okay, good." Willow said, knocking on the door.

"Nobody see's the-" The man behind the door said, pulling the screen on the green door back, only for Willow to sock him in the nose. The man fell back, and Willow kicked the door in.

"Alright, where's the wizard that can get me out of this hell?" Willow asked, looking around the castle, frowning.

"I am the Wizard." N said, walking up to Willow. "How may I help you?"

Unlike most of the people, N was in his normal clothes, through he was wearing a crown.

"…I'm leaving." Willow said, turning around.

"Wait, wait, at least let me here your request!" N said, running over to Willow.

"Fine." Willow said, frowning. "I want to go home."

"Oh, sorry, I can't do that." N said, shaking his head.

"What? Why not?" Willow demanded angrily.

"Sorry, my boss said I'm not allowed to do anything without talking to him first." N said, shaking his head, frowning.

"Wait, what boss?" Willow demanded.

"I don't have a boss." N said, shaking his head.

Willow narrowed her eyes, and glared at him.

"Arf!" Sora-Toto said, running over to a green curtain.

"What's behind here?" Willow demanded. She walked over to the curtain and pulled it back, revealing Ghetsis, talking into a microphone that connected to the earpiece N was wearing.

"Um, pay no attention to the man behind the curtain." Ghetsis said, frowning.

"Wait, so N's just your figurehead, he's not the real wizard?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Um, of course he is!" Ghetsis said, smiling innocently.

"…You're just controlling him, and using him to seize power, aren't you?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Of course I'm not!" Ghetsis said, shaking his head.

"You know what, I'm tired of this." Willow said, shaking her head. She walked away, frowning.

Willow woke up, shocked.

"What the hell was that?" Willow asked, shocked. She was sleeping in her bed in the moemon center, and was not trapped within a weird world.

"What a weird dream." Willow said, shrugging, going back to sleep.

Meanwhile, standing atop the Ferris Wheel, staring down on the moemon center, were Aurore and another moemon. The moemon wore an elegant black dress that revealed her cleavage, a red scarf wrapped around her neck. She had long, flowing white hair down her back, covering one of her bright blue eyes.

"Thank you, Darkrai." Aurore said, smiling.

"My debt has been paid, Aurore." Darkrai said, bowing. "Do not call me again."

"Thank you, old friend." Aurore said, smiling.

"I still do not understand, though." Darkrai said, frowning. "Why go to the effort of having me show her such a confusing dream, when you could simply talk to her in person?"

"I don't have a right to talk to her…" Aurore said, staring down at the moemon center Willow was sleeping in, frowning. "The kind of man I am… I'm no father…"

* * *

So, everyone who thought that Aurore was Willow's father, considering how freaking obvious it was, you were right.


	51. Chapter 51

Alright, here's another chapter! Everyone who guessed Mini would be leaving, you were right. Anyways, review!

MoneytheChef: I know, I'm awesome.

Poke pimp: Cameo.

Hades' Worst Nightmare: Okay…?

The Black Okami: Okay.

Electrifry: Well, Aurore and the woman who would eventually be Willow's mother were getting very steamy underneath the sheets, when…

Epic Pika: I'll try: Revealed now. She was in the moe center. Aurore freed her from captivity. She knows. I didn't feel like putting him in.

Nomercy745: Because he's boss like that.

TheLightningPunisher: Oh yeah. She knows.

Numbershooter: …Toto was Sora. A Zorua.

Umbreon of Dawn: Who do you think it is?

Sonikah: Who said he was part of the Reinhart family?

Sky Blue Storm: Look closely. When, _exactly_ did I say Rin was Willow's mother? Find me the exact _sentence _okay?

Mr. Brandloyal: See above comment.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 51

* * *

"What…?" Blake asked, staring at Mini, shocked. Everyone else was confused as well, Mini being so similar to Blake and all.

"I said, I'm willing to go…" Mini said, smiling, tears running down the sides of her face. She touched her hand to her face, confused. "What? Am I crying? Why am I crying?"

She fumbled with her hands, attempting to wipe the tears off of her face.

"Mini, you don't have to go, we can figure something else out!" Blake said, grabbing onto her hands.

"It's fine, onii chan…" Mini said, smiling, tears still falling from her face, though. "You're trying to become champion by challenging the gyms, and I'm not good at fighting. If I continued with you, I'd just hold you back… So it's fine. I'll go away, and you can keep being stronger. And if we meet again someday, I'll…"

"No, I'm not gonna allow it!" Blake said, grabbing onto her shoulders, shaking her. "You're mine, and there's no way I'm going to let anyone have a chance at capturing you!"

"…" Tara said, staring at him, smirking. "…Was that supposed to sound romantic?"

"Onii chan…" Mini said, her eyes watering. "I wanna keep being with you, though! I don't wanna go back into the wiiiiild!"

"Ahem." Alder coughed, frowning. Blake turned back to Alder, seeing tears falling from his eyes. He smiled, and flashed Blake a brotherly thumbs up, his eyes shining with admiration.

_What does that even_ mean_?_ Blake though, shocked.

"Um, can't you just put her in the PC?" Cheren asked, frowning.

"Huh?" Blake asked, confused.

"This is the problem with you always running off!" Cheren said angrily. "Remember back on the day we began our journey, when Professor Juniper came up to us?"

"…Let's say yes?" Blake said, shrugging.

"Well, she told us that if we caught more than six moemon, we could transfer them to her lab." Cheren said, frowning.

"But aren't there a lot of moemon there already?" Mini asked, trembling. "I don't wanna go there, either…"

"Oh, I know!" Alder said, raising his hand. "I have a friend who can look after your moemon for you!"

"Seriously? Why didn't you bring this up before?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Sorry, sorry!" Alder said, smiling. "Still, I'd better contact her. Cheren, you have a computer, right?"

"Of course I do." Cheren said, taking out his computer. Alder took it from him, and opened it up. Soon enough, he appeared at a webchat website, and typed something in. Then, a very familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Lulu, how are you?" Alder asked, smiling.

"Lulu?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Is that Blake?" Lulu asked, her eyes shining brightly from her computer as she stared at him. Her face practically popped out of the screen.

"Oh, you're already acquainted, huh?" Alder asked, smiling.

"You could say that." Lulu said, smiling smugly. "Anyways, Blake, I take it you've captured a seventh moemon, and want me to look after her, huh?"

"…Yes." Blake said, nodding. "Kind of."

"Good!" Lulu said, smiling. "I guess that means we'll be keeping in touch! I'll email you my phone number and email!"

"Alright, Lulu, I'll begin the moeball transfer, okay?" Alder said, typing on the computer. He then turned to us. "Are you guys ready?"

"Onii chan…" Mini said, looking up into Blake's eyes.

"Mini, are you sure you want to do this?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Mini said, nodding, her eyes shining with resolve. "I've decided. I'm not a good fighter, so while I'm over there I'll be training, and someday when I become stronger, I can be of more use to you."

Mini hugged Blake tightly, then turned to Tara.

"Onee san…" Mini said, staring at Tara, smiling. "You and Shana onee san are so strong. Even though they were caught after me, Sandy onee san and Fumio onee san are also so powerful… I love you all… I'm going to miss you all…"

"Stupid bastard!" Sandy said, smother Mini in a hug, tears falling down her face. "I'm gonna miss ya, ya little squirt!"

"…" Fumio said, patting her on the head. "You weren't so bad."

"Good luck." Shana said, smiling.

"I'll think about you!" Tara said, hugging her.

"Shina-san, Gothorita-san…" Mini said, staring at Blake's two new moemon. "I didn't get time to know you both, but you're both my onee sans in my opinion, so take good care of onii chan, okay?"

"Of course I would, idiot." Shina said, smiling.

"I will do as you ask." The Gothorita said, nodding.

"Okay…" Mini said, taking a deep breath, smiling. "I'm ready."

Blake returned Mini to her moeball, and handed it to Alder. Alder held the moeball up towards the computer. The moeball began shining, and then faded out.

"Did she get there safely?" Blake asked.

"Yep!" Lulu said, reappearing on the screen. "Here she is!" Lulu held up the moeball, pressing the button on it, Mini emerging from the ball.

"I made it here fine, onii chan!" Mini cheered, waving at Blake on the screen.

"That's good." Blake said, smiling. "You know, I think I'm going to miss you, Mini."

"It took you till now to realize you'd miss me?" Mini asked in fake sadness, smiling. "Anyways, I forgot! I have some stuff to give you!"

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

"Here!" Mini said, holding some items up to the computer. They shimmered and disappeared. The items emerged in front of Blake, who took the items, a small satchel filled with sand, a spoon that was bent at an angle, and a small magnetic bar.

"Those are for onee sans!" Mini said, smiling. "Now then, I need to go, I want to try out the hotel pool!"

"Don't worry, Blake." Lulu said, smiling. "I'll take good care of her."

"Alright, I'll trust you, Lulu." Blake said, smiling. "Even though I probably shouldn't…"

"What? I couldn't here you, the audio's kinda distorted." Lulu said from the other side.

"Nothing." Blake said, exiting the website.

So she's really gone, huh?

* * *

So, the first member of Blake's party has left… How sad…


	52. Chapter 52

Alright, here's another chapter, everyone! Remember to review! In this chapter, Blake finally makes it to Driftveil! Review!

TheLightningPunisher: Maybe.

MoneytheChef: I do too.

Electrifry: No, Lulu is not the mother.

Poke pimp: No and no.

That random guy over there: I wonder which is the worse decision…

001: Why?

Numbershooter: Yes, it is…

Umbreon of Dawn: Yes it was…

Guest: Bingo.

Timber910: He was just sad she wasn't around anymore, not, as you put it, "Boo hoo I'm never going to see you again" sad. And I'd like to see what you have written so far!

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: What signs?

Sky Blue Storm: What would you do with her if he did?

Mr. Brandloyal: Which character is that?

Sonikah: Maybe, but maybe not…

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 52

* * *

"Alright, Shina, here you go." Blake said, handing Shina the magnet. "It's a gift from Mini."

"Thanks." Shina said, taking the magnet, placing it into her dress pocket.

"And Sandy, this is for you." Blake said, giving Sandy the satchel of sand.

"A memento from that little squirt…" Sandy said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Mini, I'll cherish it forever!"

"…She's not dead." Blake said, smiling. He then turned to the newest member of the group, Gothorita.

"I have no idea what I should call you…" Blake said, frowning.

"I am happy with whatever you would wish to name me, master." Gothorita said, bowing slightly.

"Alright, how about Mira?" Blake asked.

"If that is what you wish." Gothorita said, nodding.

"Mira it is, then." Blake said, nodding. "Anyways, I'd better check your data…"

Blake took out his moedex, and flipped it open.

**Moemon**: Gothorita

**Name**: Mira

**Species**: Manipulate Moemon

**Type**: Psychic

**Current Level**: 33

**Scarcity**: Common

**Diet**: Gothorita are omnivorous.

**Ability**: Frisk

**Height**: 5'01"

**Weight**: 97.3lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Fighting, Poison

**Weak Against**: Bug, Ghost, Dark

**Attacks**: Pound, Confusion, Tickle, Fake Tears, Doubleslap, Psybeam, Embargo, Faint Attack, Psyshock, Flatter, Future Sight

**Evolves into**: Gothitelle (Lvl 41)

**Evolves From**: Gothita

**Info: **Gothorita are a very kind and polite moemon. However, this is a façade. They are very possessive, and when they have a master, they will be very clingy. They get jealous quite easily, and use their powers of manipulation in order to turn their master against other moemon. If a trainer captures one and is lax in their training of it, they will find themselves slowly being brainwashed into caring for them only and abandoning their other moemon.

"…Really?" Blake asked, staring at Mira.

"…I don't know what you're talking about." Mira said, a glint in her eye.

"Anyways, this is for you." Blake said, handing Mira the twisted spoon, which she placed in a small pouch on her dress.

"Thank you, master." Mira said, bowing politely.

"Alright, well, this has been touching and all, but I have to continue my training." Alder said, smiling. "Blake, go ahead and keep that laptop."

"That's my laptop!" Cheren exclaimed, yanking it from Blake.

"Don't be a jerk, Cheren." Blake said, frowning.

"Yeah, Cheren." Tara parroted, frowning.

"You know what? Screw this!" Cheren said, frowning, pushing past Blake and Cheren, and walked towards the large bridge.

"Alright, guys, we'd better get started." Blake said, gesturing towards the drawbridge. Blake stopped in front of the large bridge, and looked up at it.

"The Driftveil Drawbridge…" Blake said, smiling. "Also known as the Charizard Drawbridge, named after the majestic and beautiful Charizard named Cara, who is said to be the only moemon on par with legendaries."

"Wow…" Tara said, staring at the amazing drawbridge, completely entranced by its sleek beauty. "It's… so amazing…"

Blake took his first step onto the bridge, and began his long walk across it.

The seven of them walked across the bridge, and arrived at Driftveil City.

"Master… I'm exhausted…" Tara whined.

"I'm not much for whining, but still, that was pretty long…" Shana said, panting.

"But we're here…" Blake said, smiling, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well, hello there…" A man walked up to Blake, a stern frown on his face. He wore cowboy bellbottoms and a cowboy vest over a brown suit shirt and blue tie. He wore a white cowboy hat with a golden band around the head. The man had fluffy brown hair that ended in sideburns, with dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

"Ah'm Clay, the most pow'rful gym leadah this end of Mississippi, pardner." Clay said, holding onto his big belt, frowning.

"…Really? You really talk like that?" Blake asked, confused. "That's just so stereotyped."

"Of course I don't talk like this!" Clay said, frowning. "That there was a joke, kid! Now then, you wouldn't happen to be a friend of that other brat from earlier, would you?"

"Huh? Who?" Blake asked, confused.

"Bring 'im here, boys!" Clay chortled, smirking. Two police officers brought Cheren, tied up, over to them.

"Blake! You've gotta get me out of this! I didn't do anything!" Cheren exclaimed.

"…So, you a friend of his?" Clay asked.

"What'd he do?" Blake asked, curious.

"Well, he busted into my gym lookin' fer a battle, and in the commotion the Team Plasma goons we had locked up busted clean out and headed out for Cold Storage.

"…I've never seen him before in my life." Blake said, shaking his head.

"He's lying!" Cheren exclaimed, struggling against his ropes. "He's my best friend!"

"I think this guy's delusional, you might have to use the taser on him." Blake said, shrugging.

"I've got a better idea." Clay said, frowning. "Honestly, I don't care if you're friends or not. You two are able bodies, and we've got a motto at my gym."

"Wh-what motto?" Blake and Cheren asked.

"Those who don't work for the city as trainers don't get the right to challenge the gym leader as trainers either." Clay said, smirking. "So if you want to challenge my gym, you'd better capture those Team Plasma grunts who got away, got it?"

"…Yes, sir…" Blake and Cheren said, frowning.

* * *

So, how are they going to capture Team Plasma? Wait till tomorrow!


	53. Chapter 53

Alright, here's another chapter, with the return of a certain character! Who will it be?

MoneytheChef: As you should.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Okay.

TheLightningPunisher: For our lives to be over…

That random guy over there: Yes it would.

Numbershooter: Good idea.

Poke pimp: Yes, and maybe.

001: Yes, he sucks.

Nomercy745: What did I do?

Umbreon of Dawn: He's both.

Timber910: Okay, can't wait.

Sky Blue Storm: Good idea.

Mr. Brandloyal: Why not?

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 53

* * *

"Alright, we know Team Plasma went into Cold Storage." Clay said, frowning. "Cold Storage is that way."

Clay pointed a thick finger to the north of the city, off towards the water.

"Meanwhile, I'll be waiting in my gym. When the two of you have finished your assignment, you can come and challenge me, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Cheren said, nodding.

"Alright, I will." Clay said, nodding. He turned and walked towards the gym with the police officers, leaving Blake and Cheren standing there.

"Alright Blake, untie me and we can get going." Cheren said, struggling against his ropes.

"Cheren?" Blake asked, smiling.

"What?" Cheren asked, frowning.

"We both know I'm not gonna do that." Blake turned and walked away, but not before pushing Cheren over.

"Blake, you aren't seriously just going to leave me like this!" Cheren exclaimed, struggling against the ropes. "Blake!"

"…Fine…" Blake sighed, walking over to Cheren. "It's not like I have anything to benefit by leaving you here. Shana?"

Shana held up her shell blade, and sliced through his ropes.

"Thanks, Blake." Cheren said, standing up, brushing dirt off of his clothes.

"Alright, let's head out." Blake said, turning and walking towards the cold storage. Blake and his entourage walked down the cement streets, Cheren following after them.

"Hello, trainers." The man in front of the cold storage said, frowning. He was wearing a police uniform like the other officers of Clay's. He was standing in front of the gate in the large fence. Behind the fence, large storage containers could be seen backed up against the cliffline, as well as large patches of tall grass growing beside the cement. "The boss told me to let the two of you in to capture Team Plasma."

"Right! Blake, let's go!" Cheren said as the gate opened.

"Sure." Blake said, shrugging. Blake walked through the grass, heading for the storage facilities. Suddenly, a moemon ran up to him.

"Um, can you help me?" The moemon asked, staring up at Blake. She wore a bright blue shirt and bright blue shorts, and had creamy white hair down to her neck, the hair swirling up like ice cream at the top. She had bright blue eyes, eyes that seemed to be gleaming with icy tears.

"Oh, wow, a Vanillite." Cheren said, surprised. "That's the first ice moemon I've seen."

"Well, how can we help you?" Blake asked.

"Um, my friend was taken prisoner by some evil people…" The Vanillite said, trembling. "Please, can you help her?"

"Of course!" Blake said, smiling.

"Wait, Blake, we have something we have to do!" Cheren said, frowning.

"Listen, Cheren, it's probably Team Plasma." Blake said, frowning. "I think that it's unlikely for the existence of TWO evil groups in the same area."

"Alright, fine." Cheren said, shrugging. "So, did you see where they went?"

"Over there…" Vanillite said, pointing at a large warehouse standing in the center of tall grass, the warehouse looking like it could fall apart at any second.

"Alright, let's go!" Blake said, running over towards the warehouse.

"Geez, he's so impatient…" Tara complained. "Let's go."

Tara followed after Blake, the rest of his moemon following after him. Blake arrived at the warehouse and walked inside, the warehouse as empty as it looked. Kind of. There were about eight Team Plasma grunts crowded together.

"Excuse me." Blake called out, the grunts turning around. Blake's moemon and Cheren packed into the warehouse as well, glaring at the grunts.

"Who are you?" The grunts demanded.

"We need to protect Lord Zinzolin!"

There was a man behind them, who wore a large violet coat and tall violet hat, with short white hair.

"This will only take a few seconds, young lady." Zinzolin said to the woman he was talking to, who was obstructed from view.

"Attack!" The grunts shouted.

"Charge beam." Shina said, firing a laser of lightning at one of the grunts, knocking him out.

"Poison tail." Fumio said, slashing at another grunt, who fell to the ground in pain.

"Sand tomb." Sandy said, smiling, swirling her hand, striking at one of the grunts with a tornado of sand, knocking her out.

"Psybeam." Mira said, firing a beam of psychic energy at one grunt, sending her flying backwards.

"Grass Pledge!" Tara shouted, firing a whirlwind of leaves, taking out two of the grunts.

"Water Pledge!" Shana shouted, firing a stream of water, taking out two of the grunts.

"You were right." The woman behind Zinzolin said, smirking. "It did take a few seconds."

"Why you…" Zinzolin said angrily.

"Are you that Vanillite's friend?" Blake asked.

"Ah, very perceptive, mon cher." The woman said, stepping out from behind Zinzolin, smiling. The woman had dark blue hair that flowed down her back, and cold ice blue eyes that seemed to shine with an adult air, though one was covered by her hair. She wore a black witch hat on her head, and little else. Her only clothes were a black bikini top that held her large breasts inside of it, and a slit dress that covered her legs, which were also covered with black boots that reached up to past her knees. Her hands were covered in two black elbow length gloves, and she had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Well, I'm surprised." The woman said, smiling, walking up to Blake, smiling. "The resemblance is amazing… You look much like him, mon cher. Like my dear Aurore…"

* * *

So, Micah returns! What are her plans?


	54. Chapter 54

Alright, so what does Micah have planned? Let's find out!

Numbershooter: She's from Aurore's story.

Poke pimp: Only as a cameo, though.

Hades' Worst Nightmare: No, Aurore's only sired one child. It turns out BLAKE IS ACTUALLY AURORES FATHER! …Yeah right.

MoneytheChef: Okay.

TheLightningPunisher: Yes, but she has a reason to be there.

The Black Okami: Actually, only Sora is running around.

Nomercy745: Well, Sharon became the Viridian Gym Leader, Leaf became a stay at home mom, and Aoshi… Well, let's save that for his return, shall we? ; )

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: But her name is Willow Hildegarde…

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes she was.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 54

* * *

"Whoa, you're hot…" Blake said, smiling. "You wanna have sex?"

"What?" Tara asked, shocked.

"What the fuck?" Shana exclaimed. "No way!"

"Sorry, no thanks, mon cher." The woman said, smiling. "You are cute, but I'm too old for you. Besides, if you had sex with me, I couldn't guarantee you'd be able to be satisfied by those scrawny girls over there."

"Hey! I'm not scrawny!" Sandy exclaimed angrily.

"Wait, are you calling US scrawny?" Shana exclaimed angrily. "Screw you, you freakin' delinquent!"

"Who are ya callin' a delinquent, ya bastard?" Sandy exclaimed, the two glaring at each other.

"Geeze, split up you guys!" Tara exclaimed, pushing the two out apart. "What's the matter with you, Sandy? She shouldn't fight with Shana!"

"Why the bloody hell not?" Sandy asked, grinding her teeth.

"That's my job." Tara said, frowning. "If the two of you get a dialogue, what would my point be?"

"Your job would be to make us look better." Shana said, smirking. "It's not like you're good for anything else."

"Why you…" Tara said, turning around, walking towards.

"…Fine…" Blake sighed. "Still, you are smoking. I could totally tap your ass."

"Of course you could." The woman said, smirking, pulling a fan out, waving it in front of her face.

"Micah…" Everyone turned to the opening, where the Vanillite was standing.

"Oh, little Vanillite!" The woman said, smiling. She walked past Blake to the small moemon, and rubbed her head.

"I'm glad you're safe…" Vanillite said, wiping tears from her eyes. "-hic- Thank you mister… -hic-"

"You're welcome." Blake said, smiling.

"So wait, who are you, really?" Cheren asked.

"I'm Micah." Micah said, smiling. "You might think I'm crazy for living here."

"A little, yeah." Blake said, nodding.

"Well, I look after the ice moemon who live here." Micah said, rubbing Vanillite's head. "Most ice moemon gather around here, so I'm their protector."

"But you're just a weak woman!" Cheren exclaimed. "What can you do?"

"Void magic." Micah said, smiling. "Art of the icy kiss." Micah placed her hands on Cheren's face, and pressed her lips against his. Ice began spreading across his face, and his entire body was coated by a veil of ice.

"See? Still want to sleep with me now?" Micah asked, pulling away from Cheren, winking at Blake.

"…Still, a little, yeah." Blake said, nodding.

"How did you do that?" Tara asked, surprised.

"I'm a witch." Micah said, smiling.

"You mean like Lulu?" Blake asked.

"Maybe, but Lulu doesn't have the ability to use void magic." Micah said, smiling.

"Isn't that the magic from Z*ro no Tsuk*ima?" Blake asked.

"…No, its ancient ice magic." Micah said, smiling. "I learned it long ago…"

"Wait, what? How old are you?" Blake asked.

"…" Micah said, smiling. "I think I feel like kissing someone again…"

"So, a kiss from you in exchange for being frozen…" Blake said, thinking long and hard about this. VERY long and VERY hard.

"Alright, men! Break in!" A large amount of police officers entered the warehouse, followed by Clay.

"Alright, you all are under arrest!" Clay shouted.

However, Team Plasma had long since run away.

"Damn, if we had been a little faster…" Clay said, frowning, clenching his fists. "Oh well. If we hadn't spent the last 500 words on pointless shit, we could have caught them…"

"Alright, well, you kept your word I suppose." Clay shrugged. "I'll be waiting for you in the gym."

Clay turned and walked out of the warehouse with the police officers, leaving Blake and his moemon standing there, with Micah and Vanillite, Cheren still frozen solid.

"SO, how long will Cheren be frozen for?" Blake asked.

"Well, I didn't want to kill him, so only a half hour or so."

"Seriously?" Blake asked, shocked. "No time! I gotta get to the gym!"

Blake ran out of the ware house at top speed, shooting past Micah.

"Master, wait!" Tara exclaimed, chasing after him. Shana followed after her, Fumio and Sandy chasing them, with Shina and Mira behind the four of them.

Blake stopped in front of the gym, which was a large steel factory like building lined with gold metal and a large moeball above the glass doors. Blake walked inside, seeing a large platform elevator.

"Wait, master, um, shouldn't we make a pact before the gym battle?" Shina asked.

"Clay is a ground moemon trainer." Blake answered. "I'm not going to use you. And even if I did it for fun, if I took too long, Cheren would defrost and beat me to it."

"…So?" Shina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO HIM!" Blake exclaimed, blowing Shina back in shock.

"I guess the same applies to me." Mira said. "Very well. I shall retire until you have need of me."

Mira returned to her moeball, Shina begrudgingly doing the same. After Blake returned the rest of his moemon, he stepped onto the platform. "Going down."

Blake punched the down button on the control panel, the elevator dropping down through the ground to the next level. The lower levels were made up of steel girders imbedded into the walls, with… hovering platforms built into them, maybe? I don't know.

"Wait, how do I get through this place?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Simple." Another trainer, who wore a suit, answered. "You have to maneuver around the girders, and reach the platforms. Clay's at the bottom, when you arrive."

"What? Use my brain?" Blake asked, shocked. "No way! I'm just going to jump down to the bottom!"

"Are you insane?" The suited trainer asked.

"No, I'm a main character, so I can't die." Blake said, smirking. "See you at the bottom." With that, Blake jumped off the girder and fell four stories to the ground.

"I can't die…" Blake said, nearly every bone in his body shattered. "But I'm not invincible, apparently… Bad idea…"

* * *

That was a very bad idea.


	55. Chapter 55

Alright, here's the beginning of Blake's battle with Clay.

Numbershooter: Yes it would.

Guest: What?

UltimateIRS: No, he's nothing like Shaw.

The Black Okami: He doesn't deserve capitalization.

That random guy over there: Good idea.

Poke pimp: Yes he does.

Electrifry: Well, Audino is terrifying as shit.

Nomercy745: Well, Barney from HIMYM healed over a summer from being hit by a bus, so…

001: Gee, why would Blake be immortal… What makes Aurore immortal…

TheLightningPunisher: Yes it does.

Umbreon of Dawn: What is this something?

Sky Blue Storm: Hilarious.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes you can.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 55

* * *

Blake hopped up, smiling.

"Whoa, you shouldn't be able to move!" Clay said, shocked. "How are you even alive?"

"Because I'm completely awesome." Blake said, giving a thumbs up.

"…" Clay raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"…Lazy writing." Blake confessed. "Anyways, let's battle, okay?"

"Alright, fine." Clay said, tipping his hat. He flipped the lights, small lamps on the walls of the mini snapping on. The lights reflected off of the green crystals that lined the walls and floor, illuminating the stone battlefield.

"Okay, I'll start things off!" Blake said, smiling. "Sandy, come on out!"

"A Krookodile…" Clay said, surprised. "Well, there's no one who knows more about the ground moemon than me. Mala, go!"

Clay tossed out a moeball, which a Palpitoad emerged from. The Palpitoad wore blue shorts and a blue jacket over a tan shirt. She had bright blue hair tied in buns on the sides of her head with black ribbons, the hair reaching down to her shoulders. She had charcoal black eyes, and a smile.

"Alright, Sandy, use stone edge!" Blake ordered.

"Damn straight!" Sandy cheered, smiling. She focused her power and the stones around her hovered into the air, and launched at Mala.

"Mala, use bubblebeam!" Clay ordered. Mala opened her mouth and released a flurry of bubbles that collided with the stones, exploding with enough power to shatter the rocks into harmless dust.

"Damn it!" Sandy growled, grinding her teeth. "Sandstorm!"

Sandy created a tornado of sand around Mala, lifting her into the air. However, because she was part ground, Mala wasn't injured by the sand.

"And now, sand tomb!" Sandy shouted, clenching her fist. The sand stopped swirling and formed into a solid mass, wrapping around the water moemon.

"Aqua ring." Mala said, creating a ring of water swirling around her body. The water rings healed her from the damage of sand tomb, and began to moisturize the sand, making it a simple feat to escape.

"Muddy water." Mala said, using her power of water to create a muddy tidal wave that crashed into Sandy. The water shot past Blake and hit the wall, but Sandy was gone.

"Behind ya!" Sandy shouted, jumping out of the hole she made behind Mala. She slashed Mala across the back, Mala stumbling forwards.

"Hyper voice!" Mala shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a shockwave of sound. Sandy stumbled back, clutching her ears in pain.

"Hydro pump!" Mala spun around and opened her mouth, releasing a high pressured blast of water at Sandy, sending her flying backwards. Sandy crashed into the reinforced layer of rock lining the walls, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Return." Blake said, returning Sandy to her moeball. "You're a pretty good moemon, but you just had some bad luck. Anyways, let Tara handle this one! Tara, go!"

Blake tossed out a moeball, Tara emerging, smiling arrogantly.

"Finally, another gym battle!" Tara said, smiling.

"Bubblebeam!" Mala said, firing a blast of bubbles at Tara.

"Leaf tornado!" Tara said, holding her hands up, releasing a tornado of leaves at the bubbles, slicing through them, creating a series of small explosions between the two fighting moemon.

After the explosions, Tara charged right at Mala.

"Hyper voice!" Mala shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a shockwave of sound at Tara.

Tara hit the ground and held her ears, but she stood up, glaring at Mala. Tara charged at Mala again, and released vines from her sleeves, which wrapped around Mala's arms. Tara flung her into a wall, Mala hitting it at full force.

Mala stood up, shaking, clutching her arms.

"Time for my new technique." Tara said, smiling. "Leaf blade!" Tara released a vine from her sleeve, that shifted and squeezed into a sword. Her vine sword began glowing with green energy. She sliced her sword into Mala's body, drawing a bloody gash across her front, Mala losing consciousness.

"Return." Clay said, frowning, returning Mala to her moeball. "Alright, Krona, come on out!" Clay tossed out a moeball, which a Krokorok emerged from.

"This'll be easy." Tara said, smirking. "Just gotta pretend like I'm cutting up Sandy, and I'll be fine."

"Hey, Tara, was that technique based on mine?" Shana asked, emerging from Blake's moeball.

"…Maybe." Tara said, shrugging. "But it was important to design this technique to kick your ass."

"Oh, you think your flimsy grass sword is a match for mine?" Shana asked, smiling, and irritation mark on her head.

"Um, hello, battle?" Krona asked, frowning.

"Oh, right, sorry." Tara said, turning to the Krokorok. "Anyways, leaf tornado!" Tara created a tornado of leaves around her sword, and she swung it at Krona, launching the leaves at her.

"Sandstorm!" Krona said, releasing a tornado of sand from her mouth, the two tornados colliding with each other, creating an explosion that send leaves and sand flying in all directions.

"Crew this." Tara said, frowning. She began glowing with energy, glaring at the Krokorok. Soon the energy waves subsided, and she stood in her final evolution.

"Whoa…" Blake said, surprised, staring at Tara's new form.

Tara wore a long green dress that reached down to her ankles, which was bright green on the front portion below her waist. The sides and back of the dress were a darker green, and above her waist the dress seemed to be split in two sides to be more like a jacket, split just at the cleavage. The two separate portions of the dress were divided by a yellow cloth wrapped around the waist. The dress had a high collar like that of royalty. She wore a pale green button up shirt beneath her dress, the collar reaching up to her neck. She had bright green hair with yellow highlights, her hair reaching down to her shoulders. She had a snake tail that poked out beneath the yellow cloth, the green tail ending in a leaf-like protrusion. She had glaring red eyes and a smirk, staring mockingly at Shana as if she'd won.

"Alright, fun's over." Tara said, glaring at Krona.

* * *

Oh yeah, shit just got real.


	56. Chapter 56

Alright, here's the continuation of Blake and Clay's battle, where Shana shows how badass she is. Please review!

Sky Blue Storm: Indeed.

MoneytheChef: But he's not.

Poke pimp: Damn straight.

Electrifry: Indeed.

The Black Okami: Probably Tara or Shana…

TheLightningPunisher: Damn straight.

Numbershooter: Not jealous, but pissed.

Phonetic Demon: She's not, though.

001: Yeah, that's it. And Serperior is just grass, not Grass/Dragon.

Umbreon of Dawn: Gonna need more than that.

Sonikah: And surviving.

Mr. Brandloyal: And suddenly his party is awesome.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 56

* * *

"Stone edge!" Krona said, creating a large amount of stones that fired at Tara. Tara swung her sword, slicing through each of the rocks.

"Alright, let's go!" Tara said, charging at Krona. However, she overjudged her own power, and ran to fast at the moemon. She managed to swing her sword down on the ground moemon just in time, badly injuring the Krokorok.

"Fire fang!" Krona shouted, biting down on Tara's shoulder with flame infused fangs, Tara crying out in pain.

"That hurt!" Tara exclaimed, punching Krona in the face. She then swung her sword at Krona, who dodged just in time.

"Leaf tornado!" Tara shouted, releasing a tornado of leaves at Krona, pushing her back. Then, Tara swung her sword down on Krona, cutting across her chest, Krona passing out.

"Return." Clay said, returning Krona to her moeball. "You're not half bad, kid. I guess I have to get serious. Runa, go!" Clay tossed out a moeball, which an Excadrill emerged from. The Excadrill wore a long sleeved brown shirt with red gashes all over it like camouflage, and brown shorts. She had large drill-like claws attached to the sleeves, bladed on the edges, and wore black gloves. She had silver hair down to her shoulders, and bright red eyes.

"Alright, let's do this." Runa said, smiling intimidatingly.

"Leaf blade!" Tara shouted, charging at Runa.

"Hone claws." Runa said, smiling wickedly, sharpening her claws. The blade swung down on Runa, cutting into her shoulder.

"How fun…" Runa said, smiling wildly. "Slash!" Runa slashed her claws in Tara's stomach, sending her flying backwards. Runa then jumped into the air, and held her hands together, forming a drill.

"Bulldoze!" Runa shot down at Tara, spinning around as a drill, charging straight at Tara.

"Crap…" Tara said, trying to move out of the way. However, the rotations of the attack drew her closer to Runa, and she faced the brunt of the attack head on, Tara hitting the ground in pain.

"Damn it…" Tara said, standing up angrily. "I'm going to take you down… I can't lose! I promised never to lose again!"

Tara charged at Runa, only for Shana to walk in front of her.

"Move!" Tara growled.

"No." Shana said, frowning. "You're too agitated right now. There's no way you could ever defeat her."

"Fuck you!" Tara cursed, glaring at Shana. "I'm stronger than you are, what right do you have?"

"You're to overconfident now." Shana said, frowning. "You're not any stronger than I am."

"Just you watch me…" Tara growled. An irritation mark throbbed on Shana's head.

"You know, you really piss me off!" Shana said, hitting Tara across the face. Tara hit the ground, holding her jaw.

"What the hell?" Tara asked, shocked.

"Shana!" Blake exclaimed, shocked.

"You brag about your strength, but you have no idea how weak you really are!" Shana continued. "I can't stand people like you!"

"What do you know?" Tara hissed, sitting up, glaring at Shana.

"I know that you care for master just as much as I do, but you keep trying to be a one woman show, and you want to be alone with master by herself." Shana said, frowning. "But that's how this works. If you can start relying on other people, then you can become stronger than anyone, but I doubt you'll do that. So you can just sit here like a little weakling, and I'll prove how someone can become really strong."

Shana turned to Runa frowning.

"Let's go." Shana glared at Runa, light encompassing her body, her eyes never leaving Runa. The light faded from her body, now armored. She stood in front of Runa in her Samurott form, and glared at Runa.

"You're next, huh?" Runa asked, smiling. "Bulldoze!" Runa spun at Shana, shooting at her like a drill.

"…Hmph." Shana said, frowning, letting Runa hit her head on. Shana was pushed backwards, but her armor was strong enough to protect her from the brunt of the blow.

"Razor shell." Shana said, swinging her water sword down on Runa's shoulder, cutting into her. Runa stumbled back, and was totally unprepared for Shana's next attack.

"Aqua jet." Shana said, her body encompassed by a veil of water. She shot at Runa and tackled her head on, charging across the stone ground. She then stopped, Runa flying back into the stone wall.

Runa fell to the ground, and struggled to get up.

"Stay down." Shana said, holding her sword up. "Water pulse." Shana released a pulse of water from her sword, hitting Runa head on. Runa lay unmoving for a while, but managed to stand up.

"Drill run!" Runa shouted, charging at Shana, pushing the air around her to the sides. She tackled Shana and sent her flying backwards, Shana landing on the ground.

"…" Shana said, focusing energy into her left hand. "Revenge." Shana hit Runa in the stomach with her fist, sending Runa flying backwards. Runa hit the ground in pain, and still tried to stand up. She slashed helplessly at Shana who dodged it. Shana kicked Runa in the stomach once more.

"You're a powerful attacker." Shana said, frowning. "But my armor is far stronger than anything your drills can do against me. Don't put me on the same level as Tara."

Runa stood up, panting, glaring at Shana angrily, before falling to the ground. She struggled to stand, glaring at Shana.

"So, you still try to stand strong…" Shana said, standing over Runa, looking down on her. "Fine… Stand, and let me prove my strength to you once more…"

* * *

So, Shana is far more badass than Tara. Poor little Tara, Shana is just far stronger than her… I just feel so bad...


	57. Chapter 57

Alright, here's another chapter, where the plot and destiny and all that fun stuff begins to thicken.

Guest: Yes there are.

Numbershooter: They aren't the same.

Poke pimp: No, she is not.

001: That sounds incredibly boring.

The Black Okami: Funny.

TheLightningPunisher: Yes it is.

Umbreon of Dawn: Still no idea.

Sky Blue Storm: Yes she does.

Mr. Brandloyal: It's pretty good, but it's a little fragile.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 57

* * *

"Razor shell!" Shana shouted, swinging her shell blade down on Runa's back. Before Runa even had a chance to react, she grabbed her by the shirt and flung her.

"Water gun!" Shana shouted, holding her hand up, releasing a blast of water from her hand, hitting the ground moemon head on. Runa fell to the ground and tried to get up, but eventually succumbed to the force of the blow, losing consciousness.

"Well, I'll be." Clay said, surprised. "I sent my best out against you, but you still managed to defeat me." Clay walked over to Blake, and handed Blake the badge.

"Thanks." Blake said, placing the badge in his badge case.

"That's the Quake Badge." Clay said, frowning. "And this is a gift from me." Clay handed Blake a TM. "That TM contains TM 78, Bulldoze. It's a move that will lower the speed of the opposing moemon."

"Thanks!" Blake said, taking the TM. "Alright, I should head back." Blake turned to where the elevator lift was, only to realize that the lift wasn't there because he'd never taken the elevator.

"Um, wasn't there an elevator there?" Blake asked, confused.

"You didn't take the elevator, remember?" Clay said, raising an eyebrow. "You jumped. I still can't believe you survived that."

"Yeah, that was weird." Blake said, shrugging. "I mean, it didn't even hurt. I expected to walk away because I'm the hero, but I at least expected to feel pain."

At the top of an underground step pyramid ziggurat, the dark chasm it resided in filled with darkness, seven torches stood blazing. A torch of crimson flames, a torch of orange flames, a torch of gold flames, a torch of viridian flames, a torch of blue flames, a torch of violet flames, and a torch of white flames. The flames lit up in a ring around a figure standing atop the temple, with markings etched into the black stone, forming an intricate pattern on the top, lines arching down the sides. At the top of the temple was a pool of black liquid, white lines throbbing inside of it like veins.

"The boy is a fool." A deep voice rumbled from within the pool. "We were forced to use our powers to save him."

"Yes." The figure standing atop the temple said, nodding. "The boy is a fool. As was I, when I was human."

"That child nearly caused the world to become unraveled!" The voice boomed. "If he were to die, the consequences on the world would be unimaginable!"

"I more than anyone am aware of what would happen if he were to die." The figure answered.

"Remember that the only reason you continue to exist is because that child continues to exist." The voice said, with a voice of concern. "And if you were to disappear, everything that we have set into motion would become undone. That child must survive!"

"I understand." The figure said, nodding. "I will use everything within the power you have bestowed upon me to protect his life."

"Beware the girl." The voice ordered. "That child has inherited Reinhart genes. She will become a danger to the world just like the last heir."

"…" The figure said, unmoving.

"We knew it was a mistake to allow her to live." The voice continued. "That girl has already doomed the planet, and will continue to threaten it again and again."

"But perhaps Blake will be able to change destiny." The figure said.

"Destiny cannot be changed." The voice answered, angry. "You of all people should know of this, you who tried to change destiny. In the end, all that happened was the death of that foolish woman and the creation of the L'etaerla."

"I know." The figure answered after a long pause. "Destiny will continue and Reaper will be created. The world will be thrust into darkness, and the cycle will begin anew.

"Also remember that once the cycle begins, you shall cease to exist." The voice declared. "We have no need for two."

"I am aware." The figure said, nodding. "Still, for the future, for destiny, I shall continue to wait. Though locked away, that man, the fake, still exists. If anyone can cause the change in destiny, it will be him."

Blake finally exited the Driftveil Gym after Clay called for the elevator to be dropped. Tara and Shana were walking behind him, neither saying a word.

"Alright, I should check your guys' data!" Blake said in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

**Moemon**: Serperior

**Name**: Tara

**Species**: Regal Moemon

**Type**: Grass

**Current Level**: 38

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Serperior are herbivorous.

**Ability**: Overgrow

**Height**: 5'11"

**Weight**: 114.6lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Water, Ground, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Flying, Fire, Bug, Ice, and Poison

**Attacks**: Tackle, Leer, Grass Pledge, Vine Whip, Wrap, Growth, Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, Mega Drain, Twister, Slam, Leaf Blade, Coil

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Servine

**Info: **Serperior are very proud moemon, and enjoy fighting. However, they don't like feeling inferior to others. They enjoy dominating other people, getting gratification out of it. When they feel inferior to others, they find different ways to prove their dominance. They are incredible loyal and loving to their masters, to the point of being completely dominated by love. However, they show their love through intense domination and obedience at the same time.

**Moemon**: Samurott

**Name**: Shana

**Species**: Formidable Moemon

**Type**: Water

**Current Level**: 45

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Samurott eat fish.

**Ability**: Torrent

**Height**: 6'01"

**Weight**: 118.1lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Fire, Ground, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Grass, Electric

**Attacks**: Night Slash, Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Pledge, Water Gun, Water Sport, Razor Shell, Fury Cutter, Water Pulse, Revenge, Slash, Encore, Aqua Tail

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Dewott

**Info: **Samurott are very strong and loyal moemon. They are best describe as kuudere, or cool loves, and are often stoic or steel faced. They are very proud of their strength, and only show their emotions when trying to fight for their friends or master, or when they lay with their masters. While they are normally cold and aloof, they can show kindness to their comrades. When they mature, they shed their armor and become more kind and lighthearted.

* * *

So, what does Blake have to do with destiny? Let's find out. Maybe.


	58. Chapter 58

Alright, here's another chapter, where Blake fights his first serious battle against Bianca!

A person: Because she's stronger.

Poke pimp: No. The light is a woman.

TheLightningPunisher: What about them?

The Black Okami: I did.

Umbreon of Dawn: Still no idea.

Sky Blue Storm: What kind of twist?

Mr. Brandloyal: Impossible, the light is always a woman.

Sonikah: Or will we?

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 58

* * *

"Alright, I'd better head to the moemon center." Blake said, frowning. Shana and Tara were completely silent for once, drawing awkwardness in from the air around them.

"Oh, Blake!" Bianca ran up to Blake, excited. "You just got the gym badge, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding.

"Me too!" Bianca said excitedly. "Come on you want to battle to see who's stronger?"

"Alright, I guess…" Blake sighed. "You guys up for it?"

Shana and Tara turned away, Tara feeling inferior and Shana not wanting to make Tara feel even worse.

"Alright, I guess this is my gambit to see if I can win without those two." Blake said, smiling. "Though, Sandy's still unconscious, so I guess I'll be using three moemon.

"Lilli, go!" Bianca said, tossing out a moeball, which her Herdier emerged from.

"Alright, Mira, let's test your skills!" Blake said, tossing out a moeball, which Mira emerged from.

"Yes, master." Mira said, bowing.

"Alright, Lilli, use crunch!" Bianca ordered. Lilli charged at Mira, and bit down on her arm.

"Ouch." Mira said, not changing her expression even though the teeth drew blood.

"This is kind of weird…" Lilli said, pulling back, frowning. "It's like biting into a doll, she didn't even flinch.

"Psybeam." Mira said, holding up her good arm, releasing a beam of rainbow energy at Lilli, knocking her back.

"Ugh…" Lilli said, holding her head, stumbling around.

"Confused." Mira said, her face unflinching. "Psyshock." Mira created small shrapnel of metallic psychic energy, the power shooting into Lilli, injuring her.

"Future sight." Mira said, focusing her energy.

"Take down!" Lilli shouted, regaining her senses, charging at Mira.

"Faint attack." Mira said, disappearing, Lilli hitting the ground. Mira reappeared as Lilli stood up, and hit her in the stomach.

Lilli stumbled backwards, clutching her stomach, Mira releasing another psybeam from her hands, knocking Lilli unconscious.

"Return…" Bianca said, returning Lilli to her moeball. "Alright, Shara, go!" Shara emerged from her moeball, having evolved into Musharna.

"Hello…" Shara said, smiling.

"Alright, faint attack." Mira said, disappearing, reappearing behind Shara.

"Defense curl…" Shara said, curling into a ball, absorbing damage from the attack. She turned around and launched a beam of psychic energy at Mira, knocking her backwards but scarcely injuring her.

"Future sight." Mira said, once more. This time, psychic energy struck Shara, Shara clutching her head, falling to the ground.

"That hurt a little…" Shara said, frowning. "Hypnosis."

Shara launched a wave of hypnotic energy at Mira, putting her to sleep.

"Mira!" Blake shouted.

"Headbutt." Shara said, charging at Mira lowering her head.

"…" Mira said, her eyes snapping open. She disappeared, reappearing behind Shara, punching her in the back, Shara stumbling forwards, losing consciousness.

"You have strong powers, but you aren't physically strong." Mira said, frowning. "While I am not either, my moves are stronger."

"Return…" Bianca said, returning Shara to her moeball. "Alright, time for my ace! Maru, come on out!" Bianca tossed out a moeball, which her Dewott emerged from.

"Dewott, huh?" Blake said, smiling. "Mira, think you could take her?"

"Yes." Mira said, nodding.

"That thing you told Shara, about having strong powers but being physically weak?" Maru said, smiling. "Right back at ya." Maru charged at Mira before she could react, and cut a light blow on her with her sword.

"Painful…" Mira said, holding her shoulder.

"Fury cutter." Maru answered, smiling.

"Psybeam." Mira said, launching a beam of psychic energy at Maru, but Maru disappeared.

"You're fast, I'm faster." Maru said, reappearing behind Mira. She cut into Mira again, this time doing more damage. Maru continued slashing into Mira, draining her of energy, doing more and more damage until Mira succumbed.

"Good job, Mira." Blake said, smiling. "Return."

"Wow, Bianca, your Dewott is really strong!" Blake said, smiling. "Alright, Shina, go!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Shina emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, my first battle, huh?" Shina asked, smirking.

"A Tynamo, huh?" Maru said, smiling. "Alright, let me show you my power. With the level fury cutter is up to now, it'll beat you in one hit."

"Okay, sure." Shina said, shrugging, electricity sparking around her body like current. "I just have to defeat you without letting you hit me."

"Good luck with that." Maru said, holding up her shell blade, the blade a coursing blade of water. "Fury cutter!" Maru swung her shell down at Shina, the blade pausing before her, shaking furiously.

"What the hell?" Maru exclaimed, shocked.

"Thunder wave." Shina explained. "Your sword is made of water, so if I charge electricity into it, it will disperse."

Shina was right. The aqua sword shattered into water droplets. Shina's hand then began glowing with a shining energy, and she punched Maru in the stomach. Maru was sent flying back by a beam of energy, and hit one of the buildings of Driftveil. Maru fell off of the wall of the… very well reinforced building, and lost consciousness.

"Siri, go!" Bianca said, tossing out a moeball, which Siri emerged from.

"Flame burst!" Siri shouted, releasing a burst of flames from her mouth, which nearly hit Shina.

"Charge beam." Shina said, releasing a blast of energy from her hand, hitting the fire moemon.

"Yawn…" Siri said, yawning.

"Oh…" Shina said, her eyelids growing heavy. Shina stumbled around, holding her head, losing consciousness.

"I won…" Siri said, yawning.

"Return." Blake said, returning Shina to her moeball. "Well, go ahead and get some sleep." Blake tossed out his last moeball, which Fumio emerged from.

"This is what I have to deal with?" Fumio said, raising an eyebrow.

"Flame burst!" Siri said, spitting powerful flames at Fumio.

"Protect…" Fumio said, sighing, creating a field of energy around her body, the flames hitting it and dispersing harmlessly.

"Alright, now take this." Fumio sighed. "Toxic." Fumio launched a sphere of poisonous energy that hit Siri, badly poisoning her.

"And venoshock." Fumio said, swirling poisonous energy around her hands, hitting Siri with poisonous tentacles, knocking her out.

"That was boring…" Fumio sighed. "Isn't there anyone who can challenge me?"

* * *

Well, who knows? Maybe there will be…


	59. Chapter 59

Alright, here's another chapter, with lemon. Unfortunately, I haven't been getting many reviews… Review, guys, geez!

Guest: Well, maybe he'll get one…

MoneytheChef: Maybe.

The Black Okami: Are you sure?

TheLightningPunisher: Are you sure?

Glaceon of Fire: I disguised my Zoroark as a Scolipede. It was level 30 and beat all of her pokemon.

Umbreon of Dawn: Wow, that's awesome. What's it called?

Mr. Brandloyal: Reaper is only born in men so far.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 59

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to head out to Mistralton City." Bianca said, smiling. "Blake, what do you think you're gonna do?"

"Well, I think I shouldn't head over to the next gym city before we sort out… this problem." Blake said, gesturing to Shana and Tara, who were looking in separate directions.

"Also, I kind of need to make pacts with Mira and Shina, so…" Blake let that hang where it was, and Bianca didn't press any further.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading out now…" Bianca said, suddenly feeling like this was a very awkward situation. She turned and headed down Route 6.

"Alright, so I guess I should go back to the moemon center like I planned." Blake said, shrugging. He walked over to the moemon center, and healed up his moemon.

Blake turned to Shana and Tara, who were sitting on one of the benches.

"Um, guys…?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Yes?" Shana asked, Tara remaining silent.

"I'm going to make a pact with Shina and Mira…" Blake said, pointing towards the back rooms. "You two, stay here and try not to fight, okay?"

The two remained silent, which Blake took as an okay, and headed back out to the room.

Blake sat down on one of the beds of the room, and released Shina and Mira from their moeballs.

"Alright, since I'm in a hurry, we need to have sex at the same time, instead of individually." Blake said, unable to suppress his smirk.

"Yes, I'm sure you're broken hearted over it." Shina said sarcastically.

"If that is what you wish, master." Mira said, nodding.

"Alright then, let's…"

Mira pushed Blake down on the bed and pressed her lips against his. She laid on top of him for about 30 seconds, before pulling away.

"What was with that?" Blake asked, sitting up, shocked.

"…I was being spontaneous." Mira answered.

"That was a little…" Shina said, shocked.

"Alright, I shall continue my actions." Mira said, unzipping her dress. She removed her gothic Lolita outfit, and stood before Blake, naked.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" Shina said, frowning. She removed her loose dress, also standing naked, though her body was much less developed than Mira's.

"Very well." Mira said, nodding. "I will proceed first."

"What? Why?" Shina asked, frowning.

"Because I am obviously more skilled than you are." Mira answered. "My body is more developed."

"But I have more experience!" Shina argued. "Miss Elesa taught me a bunch of things!"

"Then let's see which one of us is more satisfying." Mira said, turning to Blake. She turned his head to face hers, and planted another kiss on his lips. Her tongue jutted into his lips, and she moved her tongue around inside of his mouth.

After about a minute this time, Blake pulled back from her, panting.

"My turn!" Shina said, moving to the other side of him, turning his head to the other side, kissing him as well. They parted soon enough, leaving Blake really desiring air.

"Alright, let's settle this by determining who can satisfy master more." Shina said, frowning.

"Deal." Mira said, nodding. Mira unzipped his pants, pulling them down. Shina and Mira rubbed their hands across his dick, which slowly began to get harder. Soon enough, his dick was at its full size, and they began. Shina and Mira began alternating between which one was jerking off his dick, as both of them moved their tongues around the head of his dick, mixing their saliva and his precum. As they moistened up the head, they slowly moved down, and licked up his shaft to get it moist. They rewrapped their hands around his slick shaft, and jerked it fast, the saliva making a good lubricant.

Mira moved her hand down to his balls and began fondling them in order to further stimulate Blake.

"Oh god…" Blake said, bucking his hips. "That feels great…"

"Hey, that's nothing!" Shina said, frowning. "Here's something Elesa taught me!"

Shina reached around to Blake's ass, and inserted her finger up inside him, stimulating his prostate.

"AH!" Blake grunted out, thrusting his hips up closer to their hands, reaching orgasm. Blake sprayed semen onto both of their faces.

"Ew…" Shina said, wiping semen off of her face.

"Tasty." Mira said, licking the semen off of her face. The two glanced at each other, then worked together to lick the semen off of Blake's dick.

"Alright, I'm going to go first." Shina said, pushing Mira out of the way.

"I don't understand why you must go first." Mira said, frowning.

"Because master obtained me first." Shina answered.

"Very well." Mira said, nodding.

Shina climbed atop of Blake's dick and slowly lowered herself down, his slick cock entering her moist opening. Her juices soaked the dick well as Blake thrust inside of her, not at all surprised that she wasn't a virgin.

"I didn't like fighting for Elesa, but the sex was great." Shina said, smiling. "And I think this sex'll be great, too." Shina began grinding right away against his dick, not having to worry about pain. Her pussy walls clenched down on his shaft each time his dick thrust inside of her, so that when he reached deep enough inside of her, she was tight as possible. Needless to say, Blake couldn't keep up with the pressure, his semen spraying out inside of her.

"Ah, that was good, I'm satisfied." Shina said, smiling. "Alright, Mira, your turn." Shina slowly pulled herself off of Blake and moved to the other bed, semen slowly dripping out of her pussy. She fell asleep on the other bed, preferring not to watch Blake have sex with someone else.

"Is it my turn now?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" Blake said, nodding. Mira stroked his dick a few times to get it hard again, and then leaned back, allowing him to take control. Blake slowly inserted his dick inside of her, stopping at the head.

"So, do you want me to go on?" Blake asked.

"Yes, master." Mira said, nodding.

"Alright, then I'll do it." Blake said, thrusting his length inside of her in one thrust.

"Ah!" Mira moaned out, surprising Blake. This was the first time she'd actually expressed emotion.

Blake took her moaning as a sign to continue, and he continued thrusting inside of her, eliciting more moans from her.

"Ah, master, it feels so good!" Mira moaned out, clenching her pussy walls down on his dick. The warmth emanating from his shaft was causing her to sweat, as he thrust deep inside of her.

"I'm cumming!" Mira exclaimed, another surprise for Blake. Her pussy walls spasmed against him as he ejaculated inside of her, Mira lying back on the bed.

"I am sorry for my outburst." Mira said, returning to her stoic expression.

"It's fine." Blake said, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Tara was still staring at the floor as Shana read one of the books in the waiting room.

"Shana…" Tara said, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh, are we talking now?" Shana asked, frowning.

"I want… To be strong…" Tara said, looking at her. "I want to be strong like you. Can you teach me?"

"You want to be strong, huh?" Shana sighed, closing the book, rubbing her temples. She finally turned and looked at Tara, seeing the resolve in her eyes.

"Finally taking this seriously, huh?" Shana asked. "It ain't gonna be easy."

* * *

So, Shana and Tara finally begin to start working with each other. How will this help them get along? And I could really use some reviews!


	60. Chapter 60

Alright, here's another chapter, where Shana and Tara finally duke it out with each other for supremacy! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will get laid? Well, one thing's for sure, it's going to be legen... wait for it...

Poke pimp: More like bad ASS!

MoneytheChef: Okay, good.

That random guy over there: No, if I was desperate I'd say "review or I'll stop writing"

TheLightningPunisher: Well, it was "just as planned…"

Umbreon of Dawn: Wow, good for you. I can't wait to see it, can you tell me more? I'm especially curious how you got such… "explicit" material past censors. Oh, and FWI, there might be more people with (Eeveelution) of (Antonymous Natural Occurrence) names, but mine actually means something. What that is, however…

Glaceon of Fire: Yeah, Gothitelle is awesome.

Guest: Fear… leads to anger… anger… leads to hatred… hatred… leads to the dark side…

The Black Okami: But Shana is stronger.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes, but not for the reason you think. Why would a moemon you get from someone ELSE be more powerful than a moemon you caught yourself? (Or your starter) See what I did there? Game logic, bitch.

Sonikah: No, but it will end in a war.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 60

* * *

Blake walked out of the back room of the moemon center with Mira and Shina, only to see Tara and Shana were gone.

"…Where are they?" Blake asked, confused.

"Maybe their anger got the better of them, and they went outside to fight to the death." Shina said, half-joking, she and Blake laughing.

_That could totally happen!_ They both suddenly thought. The two ran out of the moemon center, desperate to find Tara and Shana before they killed each other. However, with no leads to where they could be, the two stopped outside.

"I can help." Mira said, walking up. "My psychic powers can locate them for you." Mira closed her eyes and then focused for a while. Her eyes snapped open, and she turned towards Route 6.

"They're over there." Mira said, pointing at Route 6.

"Whoa, how'd you know that?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Wow, your psychic powers are awesome!" Shina said, surprised. "You can find someone that easily?"

"What do you mean, they're right there." Mira said, pointing at Tara and Shana who were standing about twenty yards up the route.

"Alright, Tara, let me see what you got." Shana said, glaring at Tara. "Come at me, full force."

"Fine." Tara said, frowning. "Leaf blade!"

Tara created a sword of leaves, and grabbed it with her hands. She charged at Shana with all of her anger and repressed rage, fully intent on beating her to hell.

"A full swing in mid lunge." Shana said, frowning. "The only trick in a fools' arsenal."

Tara swung down at full force, but missed Shana, who effortlessly glided to the side.

"Damn it!" Tara exclaimed, jumping back.

"Allow me to show you how to fight." Shana said, frowning. She disappeared. She reappeared behind Tara, who spun around and swung her leaf blade. The sword passed effortlessly through Shana's afterimage, Shana reappearing behind Tara and slicing her across the back. Tara stumbled to the ground, and looked up. She saw Shana gliding around her, leaving behind several afterimages.

"The sword dance technique." Shana said, pulling to a stop, holding up her swords. "My mother used it quite often and I remember it well. It boosts my attack strength. And you are far too slow to capture me."

"So what part of this is teaching?" Tara asked, standing up, frowning. "This seems like you beating the crap out of me."

"This is teaching." Shana said, frowning. "I will admit that you have potential. However, you have an equal part of arrogance. Your arrogance in the thought that you are far superior to your opponents leads you to underestimate their abilities. This is a lesson in humility."

"Guys!" Blake exclaimed, running up to the two.

"Master!" Tara said, surprised. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you two!" Blake said, frowning. "I thought you were going to kill each other!"

"Of course not." Shana said, frowning. "I'm helping Tara become stronger per her requests."

"Alright, let's do this." Tara said, glaring at Shana. She swung her sword at Shana, who blocked it. Tara swung her sword again, and repeatedly sliced at Tara, who continued blocking the sword, but began losing ground.

"If I attack you like this, you don't have much leeway, do you?" Tara asked, smirking.

"Good point." Shana said, nodding. Her swords then disappeared, leaving only the hilt, Tara stumbling forwards, Shana hitting her in the stomach.

Tara clutched her stomach, falling to her knees.

"…" Shana said, slicing open the top of her shirt, revealing Tara's cleavage and the large scar that lay upon it.

"Didn't you promise master that you'd become stronger and never lose?" Shana asked. "I want you to continue fighting as though that promise and your love for him are your only reasons for existing, like mine are."

"Fine." Tara said, frowning.

"And one more thing." Shana said, frowning. "Your arrogance at the thought that you are the only one master cares for, that is the worst thing about you. You have to learn to work with others, and if you can manage that, you'll find your true strength."

"Fine." Tara said, standing up, holding her shirt up with one hand. "Let's keep fighting then. You learn by doing, right?"

"Right." Shana said, cracking a smile.

"Oh, and you might be stronger than me right now, but I'm still not handing master over to you. He's mine." Tara said, smiling.

"Don't act as though you have any choice in the matter." Shana said, smirking. "That is the only thing I won't back down on."

"Alright, time for my new tricks." Tara said, smiling, holding up her leaf blade. "Leaf tornado!" A swirl of leaves formed around her sword, and she launched it at Shana.

"Sword dance." Shana said, moving to the side quickly, gliding behind Tara like she was dancing.

"Vine whip." Tara said, whipping around quite literally, her whip wrapping around Shana's arm as she swung. Tara pulled at full force, and swung Shana forwards into the air.

"Aqua jet." Shana said, coating her body in a veil of water. She touched down on the ground and shot at Tara, hitting her with a full body tackle. Tara flew backwards, but caught Shana's leg with her vines, pulling Shana along with her, the two landing on the ground. The two stood up, and… laughed.

"You know, this is the first time we've actually battled each other." Tara chuckled.

"Yes…" Shana said, laughing. "I must admit, you're stronger than I gave you credit for. Still, I'm more powerful than you are."

Shana used sword dance once more, gliding around Tara. Suddenly, grass shot out of the ground, wrapping around Shana's leg, Shana tripping and falling on the ground.

"Hah!" Tara laughed, pointing at Shana. "You looked hilarious, tripping like that!"

"I hate you…" Shana said, standing up, smirking.

* * *

...DARY! LEGENDARY! ...I am terribly sorry for using that joke. I have absolutely no excuse. So, they seem to be getting closer to each other. That's nice, good for them. I felt a great disturbance in the force…


	61. Chapter 61

Alright, here's another chapter, guys! Review!

MoneytheChef: …I find your lack of faith disturbing.

Glaceon of Fire: Maybe it's now.

Poke pinp: I have no one to blame but myself.

001: No, hate never fades away.

Some guy: When Shana talked about teamwork, she meant that in a three on three battle, you can't do the whole thing by yourself and need to have your comrades fight the enemies they're strong against. The game logic is that in the games, pokemon you receive in trade from another person grow faster than your own pokemon, so they become more powerful. And I know sword dance doesn't increase speed. Still, that's Shana using her speed to dodge while boosting her attack. And Shana is doing that because she if so much more powerful than Tara and was trained by her mother, who is at God-Tier.

Umbreon of Dawn: The two of them together make a force more powerful than anything else.

Flareon of Chill: Yeah, he was.

Vaporeon of Volt: Thank you.

TheLightningPunisher: Not long.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes it does.

The Black Okami: Okay.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 61

* * *

"So, are we going to be heading back out on the road now?" Blake asked, frowning.

"You bet!" Tara said, smirking. "I feel much more powerful now, like I could take on an entire team of moemon single handedly!"

"Did you hear a word I said?" Shana asked, frowning.

"Oh, yeah, you're right…" Tara said, frowning. "Anyways, we should move out, right master?"

"Yup." Blake said, nodding. "We need to get to Mistralton City."

"So it's just down this way, right?" Fumio said, appearing with Sandy from their moeballs, pointing down Route 6.

"Whoa, where'd you two come from?" Tara asked, shocked.

"Damn it, so both you and Shana have evolved, have ya?" Sandy sighed. "Damn, and I remember when it was just me an' Fumio who were the tough ones."

"Well, I've always been stronger than you." Tara said, smirking.

"Look whose talkin' miss heroic blue screen o' death." Sandy said, smirking. "I heard that you were nearly comatose after Shana gave you a big speech of some kind."

"Right, but it was all for the best." Tara said, smirking. "Imagine, that stupid otter being useful for something."

"Yeah, but to bad you're just as easy to cut down as a lawn, you little snake in the grass." Shana sneered.

The two glared at each other, then smiled, and then punched each other in the face.

"What part of this is better than how they were before?" Shina asked, frowning.

"Good point." Blake said, nodding. "Anyways, if you two are done, can we go?"

"Oh, sure, of course." Tara said, nodding.

Blake turned and walked down the dirt path of Route 6, his moemon following after him.

"Um, excuse me…" A voice said from behind them.

"Yes?" Blake asked, turning to the owner of the voice, a young Vanillite. The same Vanillite that was friends with Micah, as a matter of fact.

"Oh, aren't you that little Vanillite from that time in cold storage?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Yes, I am…" Vanillite said, nodding.

"Mmmm…" Tara said, staring at the Vanillite, drooling a little.

"I could just eat you up." Sandy said, giving Vanillite a toothy grin.

"Um…" Vanillite said, shaking from the very core of her being.

"You two need to lighten up on her." Blake sighed. "Anyways, what do you need?"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you…" Vanillite said, smiling. "You saved Micah, a very good friend of mine. Micah told me that I should give you my best wishes, but also… I wanted something else…"

"What?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Um, can I please join you?" Vanillite asked. "Please? I really want to go on a journey with you, too!"

"What?" Blake asked, shocked. "Wait, why?"

"Micah is so strong and beautiful, even though she's human!" Vanillite said, frowning. "I want to be as strong as she is! So can you please train me to be strong?"

"But why me?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Well, you were really nice, helping me save Micah, so I think you're a nice guy…" Vanillite said, blushing. "So, if it were you, I think it would be alright to be your moemon…"

"Um, master, I think we're forgetting that you already have six moemon, plus Mini, who's with Lulu right now." Tara said, frowning. "So I don't think you have any room left on your party. And I'm pretty sure none of us will go off with Lulu, so we don't have room for her."

"Don't be a little bitch." Shana said, hitting Tara on the head.

"Listen, Tara's right, I don't have any room on my team." Blake said, frowning. "But we're in a different situation than with Mira. Since I haven't caught you yet, you can travel with us, but not be caught by me officially."

"…Will you still train me to be strong and beautiful?" Vanillite asked.

"Sure, why not?" Blake said, shrugging.

"Okay, good!" Vanillite said, smiling, hugging Blake. "But soon enough, I'll be one of your moemon officially, too!"

"We'll see." Blake said, patting her head. He pulled his hand back and looked at the sticky substance coating it.

"This isn't…" Blake said, staring at the sticky white liquid.

"Ice cream, duh!" Vanillite said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, thank god…" Blake sighed, smiling.

"Ice cream?" Tara said, drooling. "Master, I think we should keep her with us."

"…" Vanillite said, hiding behind Blake.

"Don't worry, she won't eat you." Blake said, smiling. "Right?"

"Sorry…" Tara sighed.

"Alright, good, now that we've settled that, how about we go to Chargestone Cave?" Blake asked, smiling.

"What's important about that place?" Tara sighed.

"It's the only way to get to Mistralton." Blake said, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, forwards!" Tara cheered, running through the tall grass. They slowly made their way through Route 6, and arrived at a river beside the Chargestone Cave.

"Awaken…" A voice whispered from the river. Blake turned to the river, confused.

"Did you guys hear that?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Hear what?" Shana asked, frowning.

"Are you going insane?" Shina said, raising an eyebrow.

"I did not hear anything." Mira said, shaking her head.

"Strange…" Blake said, staring at the river before walking into the stone cave. "Strange…"

* * *

So, what could it be? When will we find out?


	62. Chapter 62

Alright, here's another chapter, guys, review!

MoneytheChef: Good… your rage… it gives you focus…

TheLightningPunisher: Maybe.

Poke pimp: Oh… god, how could I have done that? I'm shocked. Utterly… utterly… shocked.

Vaporeon of Volt: Yes.

Umbreon of Dawn: No. We will not learn of it for a long time.

001: Vanillite come in all 32 flavors.

Glaceon of Fire: Yes there are.

The Black Okami: No, but I swear Suicune will appear eventually.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 62

* * *

Blake walked into Chargestone Cave, Vanillite clinging to him, afraid. Tara, Shana, Sandy, Fumio, Shina and Mira were following after him. The cave was… Quite a magnificent sight. The cave seemed to be shining with bright blue light, as though electricity was coursing through the entire cavern. Blake took a step, only for electricity to spark all around him. He reacted to this about as well as you'd expect.

"Master, you scream like a girl!" Tara teased, pointing at him, laughing.

"Electricity isn't something to laugh at." Shana said, frowning.

"Here here." Shina said, nodding. "You have no idea how dangerous electricity can be."

"Oh, I'm sure I don't care." Tara said, smiling. "After all, it's not like the universe is going to hit me with a bolt of lightning just because I don't think electricity isn't dangerous."

Mira and Fumio stared at Tara, and stepped away from her.

"Hey, guys, any idea what this is?" Blake asked, pointing at a sticky golden thread that was plastered to a shining blue wall.

"No idea…" Fumio said, touching the threads. Some of them stuck to her fingers when she pulled her hand back, but they separated after a few more tugs.

"Prey…" A voice rasped. The eight of them looked around, scared, Shana reaching for her swords.

"Don't do that." The voice said. A golden web shot down from the ceiling, hitting Shana, coursing electricity through her body, both paralyzing and plastering her on the ground.

"Shana!" Sandy exclaimed, turning to help Shana. In response, a figure dropped down from the ceiling and bit into Sandy's neck, Sandy falling to the ground.

The figure was a moemon. She wore a cleavage revealing yellow dress with brown lines engraved around it. On the skirt portion of her dress, the skirt was partially covered on the sides with blue fur, only the front being yellow cloth. She wore yellow knee-high boots and yellow elbow-length gloves. The moemon had dark blue eyes and gold hair down to her shoulders, with brown extensions down her back.

"A Galvantula!" Blake said, surprised.

The Galvantula smirked at him, and spit two webs at Fumio and Mira, hitting the two of them, pressing them against the walls. She then charged at Shina and spit electricity down on the ground, creating a large web, Shina pressed against the web, which also covered Sandy. She caught the Vanillite in a web as well, and then bit down on Tara's shoulder, Tara losing consciousness. She wrapped Tara up in her threads, and turned to Blake.

"All alone now…" Galvantula purred, licking her lips.

Most of Blake's moemon were trapped in webs, paralyzed or unconscious.

Galvantula opened her mouth, golden string falling out like drool. She spit the string at Blake, pasting his arm to the wall. She then spit more webbing, coating over his arms and legs.

"Oh, you're so cute, tied up like that…" Galvantula said, blushing. "I just want to take you home with me and keep you as a trophy!"

"What?" Blake asked, shocked. "Okay, really shitting my pants in fear now! HELP. ME!"

"Oh, need some help…?" Galvantula purred, rubbing up against him sensually. She pulled his hat off and ran her gloved fingers through his hair, licking his ear. She bit down on his ear, nibbling on it sensually.

"Mmm…" She said, pulling back, licking her lips. She bit down on his neck, pulling back, drawing blood.

"Oh god!" Blake exclaimed, feeling blood trickling down his neck.

"Oh, you taste… So goooood…" Galvantula moaned, ripping his jeans open. She pulled his boxers down, and revealed his dick. Which was definitely NOT getting hard. She then began stroking it with her gloved hands. The sensation of the cloth of her glove, was kind of like fur and hair, or maybe like… insect hairs.

"Oh god…" Blake exclaimed, thrusting against his will against her hand, Galvantula opening her mouth, enveloping his dick with her lips, and thankfully not her teeth. Surprised at how gentle she was being, as opposed to how rough she had been moments before, Blake inadvertently relaxing and thrusting into her mouth.

"There we go, you're doing it." Galvantula purred, pulling back from Blake's dick, smiling. She moved her mouth back down and began bobbing her head, while wrapping threads around Blake's dick. She coursed small, not even painful streams of electricity through his dick, Blake spasming, thrusting his dick into her mouth, spraying bursts of semen down her throat.

"Well, warn a girl before you do that…" Galavantula said coyly, licking her lips.

"YOU'RE RAPING ME." Blake said angrily.

"No, this isn't rape." Galvantula smiled. "I'm just molesting you."

"Oh, because that's so much better." Blake sighed.

"Well, deal with it." Galvantula smiled, stroking his shaft again. "There's not much you can do about it."

Suddenly, Galvantula was captured in a moeball.

"What the hell?" Blake asked, shocked.

"…" Tara, one of her hands free, smiled at Blake, holding up his bag.

Galvantula emerged from her moeball, frowning.

"Crap." Galvantula said, realizing she'd been captured.

* * *

So, Blake has another moemon. Great.


	63. Chapter 63

Alright, here's another chapter, guys, with another lemon! Remember to review!

MoneytheChef: Okay, got it.

Vaporeon of Volt: Well, they were caught off guard.

That random guy over there: It is.

Numbershooter: Who knows.

Poke pimp: Um… yay?

The Black Okami: Thanks!

TheLightningPunisher: Damn right, yay.

Nomercy745: No, there are some.

Jolteon of Tides: …Sure.

Umbreon of Dawn: Of course they'll give one to Lulu.

GodsofGodsandPie: They are… Moe Monsters.

Glaceon of Fire: As you should.

Electrifry: Yes she will.

Monkeybutt98: How do you think? *cough* strap-on *cough*

Mr. Brandloyal: Bingo.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 63

* * *

"Oh, you caught me." Galvantula said, frowning. Her frown then turned into a smile. "Oh well, let's continue."

"What?" Blake asked, shocked.

"What?" Tara exclaimed, struggling against her bonds.

"Oh, wait, first you have to name me, right?" Galvantula said, placing her hand on her chin, smirking. "Well, master, if you want to get out of there, first you have to name me."

"Alright, sure…" Blake sighed. "How about Ruru?"

"Alright, that'll work." Ruru said, smiling. "Anyways, we need to make a pact."

"Um, I'm kind of tied up at the moment." Blake said, raising an eyebrow.

"Pact now, freedom later." Ruru ordered, smiling. "Although, if you asked me really nicely, I suppose I could free you…"

"Please, free me!" Blake ordered.

"Okay, okay." Ruru sighed. She snapped her fingers, the ropes holding Blake captive falling off, Blake landing on the ground.

"That hurt…" Blake said, standing up. He pulled his pants up in a hurry, walked over to Tara, and began pulling on the strings.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ruru asked, surprised.

"I'm freeing Tara." Blake said, frowning.

"But you can't, you can't!" Ruru said, frowning. "We have to leave them tied up! They'll spoil everything!"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I want to make a pact, but they won't let me!" Ruru said, frowning. "So if we leave them tied up, then we can have sex and free them later!"

"No way in hell!" Tara exclaimed. "Master is going to release you as soon as he lets us out!"

"…Really?" Ruru said, staring at Blake with her large eyes.

"…No…" Blake sighed.

"Why not?" Tara demanded.

"Because that's not right, that's just using her and throwing her away."

"You're too nice!" Tara said, frowning. "So, you're going to be taking her with us too?"

"No, I'll probably leave her with Lulu." Blake sighed.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Blake said, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Galvantula

**Name**: Ruru

**Species**: EleSpider Moemon

**Type**: Bug/Electric

**Current Level**: 36

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Galvantula are herbivorous.

**Ability**: Compound Eyes

**Height**: 5'07"

**Weight**: 101.2lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Water, Grass, Flying, Dark, Psychic,

**Weak Against**: Rock, Fire

**Attacks**: String Shot, Leech Life, Spider Web, Thunder Wave, Screech, Fury Cutter, Electroweb, Bug Bite, Gastro Acid, Slash, Electro Ball, Signal Beam.

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Joltik

**Info: **Galvantula are very mischievous and cruel. They are predators, and prey on weaker moemon. However, in a fair fight between moemon, they are rather cowardly. They will prey on other moemon and trainers, and enjoy proving their superiority over other moemon. They dominate their trainers, and hate moemon that dominate their masters' attention. They enjoy fighting moemon, as long as the moemon are weaker than they are.

"I thought you were a predator…" Blake said, shaking his head, frowning.

"Alright, listen, now we have sex!" Ruru said, grabbing onto Blake's sleeve, dragging him over to a side cavern.

"But they aren't untied yet…" Blake argued.

"Big deal!" Ruru said, shrugging. "They'll just get in the way. Besides, they'll be there when we get back."

"Alright, fine, but we need to make this quick…" Blake sighed.

"Alright, fine…" Ruru sighed. She pushed Blake down onto the grey stone floor once they were out of view. She pulled his jeans down again, and licked up the inside of his leg. She sunk her fangs into his thigh, Blake crying out in pain.

"Don't worry…" Ruru said, licking her lips. "It's just a local aphrodisiac. It'll make your dick much more sensitive."

Ruru wrapped her gloved hands around his dick, stroking it back up to size, still slick from his juices. She licked her tongue up his shaft, drinking down the dregs of his semen. She arrived at his head, and encompassed it in her mouth. She moved her head with new ferocity and passion, desperate to please her master and make a good impression on him, considering the rape thing earlier.

"Alright, that's good enough." Ruru said, removing her lips. She looked at Blake, and smiled.

"Alright, let's get started with the real thing…" Ruru said, smiling mischievously. She pulled her skirt up and kneeled down on Blake's legs. She slowly inserted him inside of her, shivering in ecstasy.

"Oh, god!" Ruru exclaimed as Blake thrust into her, tearing through her hymen.

"You were a virgin?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Of course." Ruru said, smiling. "I might have some fun with passing trainers, but never sex. Not until you, master."

Blake's sensitive dick began twitching as he thrust inside of her, spraying his semen up inside of her. However, she squeezed her walls down tightly on Blake's dick, coaxing him back up to size as he continued to thrust inside of her.

"Oh god yes!" Ruru moaned out, grinding against him. She bit him lightly on the neck over and over, though thankfully not drawing blood.

"I'm cumming again…" Blake moaned, thrusting up inside of her, shooting semen inside of her.

"Yes, fill me up!" Ruru moaned, squeezing down on him tightly. "I'm cumming too! I'M CUMMING!"

Ruru sprayed her juices out onto his waist, collapsed against him.

"Sex is good, even if it's consensual…" Ruru sighed blissfully, smiling, rubbing up against Blake.

"I feel like we're forgetting someone…" Blake sighed, frowning.

"…So, guys, what's new with you?" Tara asked, trying to maintain casual conversation.

"Oh shut up." Fumio said, frowning. "What the hell? What's taking Blake so long? Stupid bug type…"

"Jealous?" Tara smirked.

"Oh, you are so dead as soon as I get down from here…" Fumio growled, struggling against the webbing pressing her against the wall.

* * *

So, who will have to go to make room for Ruru?


	64. Chapter 64

Another chapter, where Blake decides who to send over to Lulu.

MoneytheChef: Okay.

Guest: Well, one does.

Timber910: But not two bugs?

That random guy over there: I see.

TheLightningPunisher: Good guess.

Poke pimp: Personality isn't everything.

The Black Okami: I know, right?

Vaporeon of Volt: But that wouldn't be right.

Numbershooter: No.

Glaceon of Flames: No, you're officially Glaceon of Flames.

Mr. Brandloyal: You're right.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 64

* * *

"Sorry about all that." Ruru said, smiling. She was sitting on the stone floor of the cave, Blake's released moemon glaring at her.

"You think we're just going to let you tie us up while you have sex with our master?" Sandy asked, smiling, her body seething with rage.

"I said I was sorry…" Ruru said, frowning.

"I don't care that much." Shina said, shrugging. "I mean, she's one of us now right? We shouldn't be so hard on her."

"Now that I think about it, that makes eight of us." Fumio said, frowning. "Well, if you count that ice cream girl. So what are we gonna do with her? Master can't have seven moemon."

"Well, we'll have to send her over to Lulu." Blake said, taking out his computer. However, the screen remained black even as he turned it on. He pressed the button a few more times, but it still wouldn't respond.

"What the heck?" Blake asked, frowning.

"This cave is full of electric signals." Ruru answered. "Electric equipment doesn't function inside of it."

"Damn it…" Blake sighed, walking out of the cave and into the sunlight. He turned on the computer again, and it turned on this time. He eventually reached the PC page, and engaged contact with Lulu.

"Hey, Lulu, are you there?" Blake asked, staring into the lobby of the hotel.

"Oh, Blake!" Lulu said, her face appearing onscreen.

"Lulu!" Blake said, smiling.

"Onii chan!" Mini said, appearing onscreen as well.

"Oh, Mini, it's so good to see you!" Blake said, smiling. "How are things going over there?"

"Pretty good, pretty good." Mini said, smiling. "Lulu onee chan is very nice!"

"Great!" Blake said, smiling.

"So, Blake, why'd you call?" Lulu asked.

"I got another moemon for you, is that okay?" Blake asked.

"Oh, sure." Lulu said, shrugging.

"Alright, Ruru, ready to go?" Blake asked.

"Okay, fine, but call me again sometime, okay?" Ruru sighed, shrugging. Blake returned her to her moeball, and transferred the moeball over to Lulu.

"Hello there." Ruru said, emerging from her moeball, smiling at Mini and Lulu.

"Oh, since you're a bug type, here's something for you!" Mini said, smiling. She gave Ruru a small bag filled with silver dust. "It's the silver powder! It should boost your bug type moves!"

"Thank you!" Ruru said, smiling. "You're so nice, I could just eat you up!"

"…I think this was a bad idea." Blake said, frowning.

"Well, we need to sacrifice someone to keep the gods happy." Shina said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I'm just afraid of leaving Mini alone…" Blake said, frowning. "Fumio…"

"Huh?" Fumio asked, not having paid attention to what they were talking about.

"Um, do you think you could go with Ruru and Mini?" Blake asked, frowning.

"What? Me? Why?" Fumio asked, frowning.

"Well, you're really strong, and you should be able to protect Mini if Ruru tries to do something to her." Blake said, frowning. "Besides, the opponents are far below your power, so this will give us time to catch up. Please?"

"Oh, fine…" Fumio sighed, smiling. "I guess I'll do it for you, master." Fumio returned to her moeball, and Blake also transferred it to Lulu.

"Yay, Fumio onee chan!" Mini cheered, smiling. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Lulu, take good care of them, okay?" Blake asked.

"Of course, you can trust me." Lulu said, smiling.

"Alright, good." Blake said, logging off of his computer. He then turned to Vanillite, smiling. "So, Vanillite, it seems like I have an extra slot on my party, want to join?"

"Yeah!" Vanillite said, nodding enthusiastically. "I really want to!"

"Okay, good." Blake said, capturing her. He released her from her moeball, and patted her head.

"Alright, now to give you a name." Blake said, smiling. "How about Lila?"

"Sounds good!" Lila said, smiling. "Alright, I finally get to become stronger for real!"

"Okay, I need to check your data." Blake said, pulling out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Vanillite

**Name**: Lila

**Species**: Fresh Snow Moemon

**Type**: Ice

**Current Level**: 26

**Scarcity**: Uncommon

**Diet**: Vanillite eat mostly dairy.

**Ability**: Ice Body

**Height**: 4'07"

**Weight**: 92.1lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Grass, Flying, Ground, Dragon

**Weak Against**: Rock, Fire, Steel, Fighting

**Attacks**: Icicle Spear, Harden, Astonish, Uproar, Icy Wind, Mist, Avalanche, Taunt, Mirror Shot

**Evolves into**: Vanillish

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Vanillite are very cheerful and happy. They are also rather clingy, surprising for an ice type, though they can be quite shy. They exude a creamy material from their bodies that is similar to ice cream. This cream comes in distinct flavors, though it is unknown how many there are. The cream tastes unbelievably good and is quite addicting, but if someone consumes too much of the cream, then they will fall unconscious.

"I knew it, so she is an ice cream moemon!" Tara said, drooling. "So, um, can I have some?"

"…" Lila said, hiding behind Blake, shivering.

"Didn't you listen? You'll fall unconscious!" Blake said, frowning. "Besides, you're scaring her!"

"Come on, just a taste, please!" Tara whined.

"No tasting." Blake said, frowning.

"Anyways, so, um, about the pact…" Lila said, blushing.

"Um, you think that could wait?" Blake asked, frowning. "I mean, I'm really, really tired, so do you think we could wait on that for a while?"

"Okay, sure…" Lila sighed, frowning. "Anyways, are we going back into the cave?"

"I guess." Blake said, nodding.

Suddenly, Blake's phone began ringing.

"Hello?" Blake asked, answering the phone.

"Blake!" Willow's voice came from the other end of the phone. "I need your help. I found out what Team Plasma is doing!"

"What?" Blake asked, shocked.

* * *

So, what are they planning? Well, we know, but he doesn't.


	65. Chapter 65

This chapter, Blake and Willow explore the Relic Castle and run into Indiana Not-Harrison-Ford Jones.

MoneytheChef: To see which moemon match his style.

That random guy over there: Is it?

Numbershooter: Are you sure she doesn't have a moemon?

Poke pimp: *Looks away suspiciously* N-No, of course not…

001: Thank you for spoilers.

Umbreon of Dawn: She does, but Blake is like her only friend. Also, when you get it up, I'd like a link.

Jajajamastah452: Aurore is not a green, nor a plant.

Vaporeon of Volt: …Including the ones he has now, 17. One to represent each type. Tara-Grass, Shana-Water, Mini-Normal, Fumio-Poison, Sandy-Ground, Shina-Electric, Mira-Psychic, Ruru-Bug, Lila-Ice

Glaceon of Flames: Yes.

The Black Okami: Thank you.

TheLightningPunisher: Okay, then if I'm so predictable, what are all the plot twists I'm coming up with, you think? (Not mad, just curious)

Mr. Brandloyal: Well obviously, since Black and White take place… ahem… …In America!

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 65

* * *

"The desert again…" Blake muttered, walking through the desert of route 4.

"Oh, come on, this is just plain ol' farmin' weather." Sandy said, laughing happily. She walked through the sandstorm like it was nothing, while Lila, Tara, Shana, Shina and Mira were being buffered by the sandstorm.

"I can't believe Willow wanted us to come out here…" Blake said, frowning. "What on earth could Team Plasma be planning way out here?"

The seven of them walked through the Desert Resort, and soon the sandstorm subsided, revealing the remains of two towers that made up the Relic Castle.

"Whoa…" Blake said, staring at the Relic Castle.

"Blake, you made it." Willow said, walking up to Blake. "I see you've made some adjustments to your party, as well.

"Oh, Will, good to see you." Blake said, smiling. "Anyways, what did you want me for?"

"I realized that Team Plasma is looking for two stones, the Black Stone and the White Stone." Willow said, frowning.

"How did you figure that out?" Blake asked, surprised.

"N came to see me." Willow said, frowning. "He said he was looking for my Aurore, and he said why…"

"Huh…" Blake said, frowning. "Anyways, they think that the stones are in these towers?"

"Yeah." Willow said, nodding. "The Relic Castle… The remains of two large towers that once stood tall, but were attacked by terrorists. The towers were destroyed, an incredible amount of people were killed in the explosion… It's terrifying..."

"…Okay." Blake said, shrugging.

"This tower is more easily accessible." Willow said, pointing to the tower that wasn't actually a tower, just more of a hole in the ground.

"Weird." Blake said, staring at the strange blue statues in front of the tower.

Blake and Willow entered the tower, Blake's moemon following after them. Right away they walked down the tower, and arrived at another staircase. The inside of the tower was made of brown bricks, sand coating the bottom of the tower. Said sand seemed to form small pitfalls that were slowly pulling sand in systematically.

"Well, let's head down then." Willow said, shrugging. The group headed down the staircase, where another one of these seven sage guys was standing. He wore the same robes as the other sages they had seen, his green, and he had stringy grey hair.

"We knew you would be coming." The man said. "I am Ryoku of the Seven Sages. We will once again test your strength. Let us see if you can defeat Team Plasma again!"

Ryoku stepped aside and the group walked past him, arriving at a pit of quick sand.

"Oh well." Blake shrugged stepping into the quicksand, slipping down deep inside of it.

Blake's head emerged from a large pile of sand, his eyes stinging with pain.

"That was fun!" Sandy said, smiling. "Anyways, are we going to keep going?"

"I can't see!" Tara said, wiping at her eyes. Shana responded by releasing a blast of water into her face, washing out the sand.

"Hey!" Tara exclaimed, shaking her head quickly, her hair standing on end thanks to the water. After Shana washed everyone's eyes out with water, and they continued, their clothes still packed with sand, though.

This floor of the Relic Castle was like a large maze. The group made their way through the maze, and arrived at another floor.

"These must be the trainers!" Team Plasma grunts exclaimed, charging at them.

"Sand tomb." Sandy said, smiling wildly. The sand on the floor of the ruins shot up into the air, and then fell onto the grunts, knocking them unconscious while crushing them under the sand.

"Okay, let's go." Sandy said, smiling, gesturing towards the opposite side of the ruins, which led out to another tunnel.

"Um… okay…" Blake said, terrified.

"Well, I like her." Willow said, smiling. "A little too much."

The group continued to walk through the maze of brick tunnels, defeating grunts, before they arrived at another large room.

"Wow, these ruins are pretty large, aren't they?" A man walked in from the tunnel on the opposite side of the room, smiling.

"Who are you?" Blake asked, frowning, Tara and Shana getting ready for a fight.

"Whoa, whoa there." The man said, walking up to Blake, smiling. He wore a moemon ranger outfit with red, black and white colors, and wore a brown jacket over it. He had short chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown fedora over his hair, and carried a whip at his waist. "A little hot blooded aren't you girls?"

"Who are you?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Ah, just a moemon ranger." The man said, smiling, scratching his hair. "So, what are kids like you doing down here?"

"We're looking for Team Plasma." Blake said, frowning. "Do you know where they are?"

"No idea, no." The ranger said, shaking his head. "Unless they're those guys in the knight costumes."

"Those are them." Willow answered. "You see where they went?"

"I passed 'em coming out." The man said, pointing towards the tunnel behind him. "Anyways, there's quite a bunch of death traps that way, you kids could use my help."

"Fine, fine…" Willow sighed. "Could you help guide us?"

"Alright, but answer me one question." The man said, smiling.

"What?" Willow asked.

"This hat." The ranger said, smiling. "It makes me look like Harrison Ford, right?"

"Let's go Indy." Willow said, rolling her eyes, walking across the room towards the tunnel on the other end.

"Are all these moemon yours?" The ranger asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding. "They're pretty strong."

"I can see that." The ranger said, nodding. "I'm kind of afraid of them."

"You should be." Blake said, laughing.

"Hey!" Tara said, frowning. "We're not that scary!"

"Of course you aren't." Shana said, frowning.

"Hey!" Tara exclaimed again.

* * *

So, who is this mysterious ranger? And what does he have in mind? Well, we'll find out next time!


	66. Chapter 66

Alright, today marks the start of the moemon finals, with the finalists Sora, Cara, and Leaf! Now, cast your votes for Miss Moemon, everyone! And review.

Poke pimp: Not my reference, the Relic Castle is actually based off of the towers.

TheLightningPunisher: The shadowed figure? Not the Reinhart Family. It's a third party.

That random guy over there: If you want him to be, sure.

Numbershooter: But Petal might have a moemon, you never know.

001: Both.

MoneytheChef: Yes she is.

Umbreon of Dawn: Alright, see you in a week.

The Black Okami: I think so, yes.

Glaceon of Flames: If that's Kellyn.

Vaporeon of Volt: Thanks!

Mr. Brandloyal: I knows.

Guest: It wasn't a joke, it was actually a reference to the original basis of the Relic Castle.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 66

* * *

"Alright, here we are!" The ranger said, walking into another large room. This room was about twice as large as the other rooms, and two large statues were erected on either side. The statues were of two enormous dragons, carved out of two large stones.

"Whoa, this place is awesome…" Blake said, walking into the room. Thankfully, the floor was smooth brick instead of sand.

"Ah!" Tara exclaimed, Blake turning around. Tara was pointing at a large dragon head sticking out above the doorway, two enormous claws sticking out of the walls next to it. It looked like the dragon was emerging from the wall itself.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Willow and Blake turned to see Ghetsis standing there, smiling.

"Who are you?" Willow asked, frowning.

"I am Rex Godwi- I mean Ghetsis. My name is Ghetsis." Ghetsis answered. "I am the servant of lord N, our king." Ghetsis was accompanied by a large amount of Team Plasma Grunts.

"Yes, lord Ghestsis!" The grunts said, smiling.

"Wow, those grunts of yours are very loyal." The ranger said, smiling. "To bad those grunts don't know you like I do, Ghetsis."

"…I don't know you." Ghetsis said, raising his eyebrow.

"…I know." The ranger said, laughing. "I'm just a ranger. It was just more dramatic that way."

"…Right." Ghetsis said, turning back to Blake and Willow. "Now then, you two, I am here to congratulate you on your exploits. You have managed to fight your way through the Team Plasma Grunts I had stationed here. That shows great strength and cunning."

"Actually, I was the one who-" Blake started, Willow elbowing him in the stomach.

"Let him talk." Willow said, smiling, Blake falling to the ground.

"I would like to extend my hand out to you." Ghetsis said, smiling. "Come, join my organization, and together we can liberate all moemon from their oppressive human partners!"

"Not a chance." Blake said, frowning. "Moemon are creatures that can only achieve their true power by working together with humans! You talk of creating a world in which moemon can live happily, but in order to accomplish your goals, you oppress humans and moemon who are already living happily together with each other, and tear them from one another! If you really want to make this world a better place for moemon, than use your powers of influence to get humans to treat moemon better, instead of forcefully ripping moemon and humans apart! But I will not be a part of your world forged by separating humans and moemon!"

"And you?" Ghetsis asked, frowning, staring at Willow. "You aren't a trainer like your friend here, you posses no moemon of your own. Will you join my vision?"

"I'm not the type to go into big dramatic speeches, but I won't side with you either." Willow said, shaking her head.

"Why?" Ghetsis demanded. "You have so much more power than your friend, more power than you even know! We need your abilities to create a world of true freedom! With you at the side of our king, we shall create a world with freedom for everyone!"

"I don't care." Willow said, frowning. "I don't belong to anyone but myself. I won't use whatever powers I may or may not have for anyone but myself, and I certainly won't assist that bastard, N!"

"I see…" Ghetsis growled. "Fine then! Team Plasma, eliminate those foolish humans!"

"Yes, Lord Ghetsis!" The grunts cheered, charging at Blake and Willow.

"Vine whip." Tara said, creating two whips from her vines, swinging them at the grunts, the whips wrapping around the waists of two grunts, throwing them at other grunts.

"Water pulse." Shana said, releasing a shockwave of water across the ground at some grunts, knocking them down like ten-pins.

"Dark pulse." Mira said, releasing a shockwave of dark energy from her hands, hitting more grunts.

"Icy wind!" Lila said, opening her mouth, blowing a freezing wind at some grunts, causing them to shiver.

"Thunder wave." Shina said, releasing a shockwave of lightning, paralyzing several grunts.

"Sand tomb!" Sandy shouted, creating several tentacles of sand that struck the remaining grunts, knocking them to the ground.

"Damn!" Ghetsis exclaimed, turning and running towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" The moemon ranger, who had yet to do anything, asked. He flipped his wrist, the whip flying towards Ghetsis, wrapping around his leg. He pulled tightly on the whip, tripping Ghetsis.

"Curses…" Ghetsis growled. The ranger walked over to him, when all of a sudden a figure appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the stomach, the ranger falling to the ground.

"You will not touch Lord Ghetsis." The figure said. He was a black clothed man, wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck that combined with a ninja mask that covered his mouth. He had snow white hair down to his shoulders, and wore baggy black pants. He had bright green eyes, as well.

"Who are you?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I am Shadow Triad." The man said, throwing a smoke bomb onto the ground, creating a smokescreen that covered the entire room. When the smoke finally cleared, Ghetsis and the rest of Team Plasma were nowhere to be found.

"Well, they've escaped." Blake said, frowning.

"Really? Cause there's only really one way out of the ruins." Tara said, frowning. "I'm sure if we ran after them, we could catch them."

"No, they've escaped." Blake said matter-of-factly, frowning.

* * *

Alright, so how was that chapter? Cast your votes for the final, everyone!


	67. Chapter 67

Alright, here's another chapter. Didn't get many reviews.

Numbershooter: Okay.

TheLightningPunisher: No.

Poke pimp: Yes he is.

Glaceon of Flames: YES!

001: Much more realistic, at least.

Mr. Brandloyal: Are you sure? Maybe he just really likes Indiana Jones. You never know. But he does have a purpose, the same purpose he had in the games. What purpose is that? Well, I can't answer.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 67

* * *

"Damn, how could we let Team Plasma escape?" Blake exclaimed, punching the stone wall angrily.

"…By not doing anything like chasing after them." Tara said, frowning.

"Willow, we're chasing after them!" Blake declared.

"Too late, it's been a whole chapter." Tara said, frowning. "So they're gone."

"Deeper into the cave!" Blake exclaimed, heading towards the tunnel on the other side of the room. He walked inside the tunnel, the rest of the group following after him. They maneuvered through the maze complex of the tunnels, and arrived at a wall.

"This is where I turned back." The ranger said, frowning. "I couldn't get any further."

"Huh…" Blake said, staring at the wall. Carved onto the wall were several images that seemed to be organized like a puzzle.

"I've seen this before…" Willow said, staring at the wall.

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

"This writing…" Willow said, running her hand across the mural etched into the wall. "It's distinct… And I've seen it before."

"It's an ancient language." The ranger answered, frowning. "I've only seen one person who could read it."

"So how are we supposed to learn what it says?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Well, we could just break it down." Sandy said, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, don't do that…" The ranger warned. However, Sandy ignored his warnings.

"Foul play!" Sandy exclaimed, hitting the wall at full force. The wall was totally untouched by the attack, and then it released a blast of energy that sent Sandy flying back, Sandy hitting the ground in pain.

"The ancient murals cannot be harmed by any force." The ranger answered, frowning. "They will reject all force inflicted on the walls, and repel it back at the attacker."

"…I've got it…" Willow said, biting her lip, frowning.

"Got what?" Blake asked.

"These drawings are like a puzzle." Willow said, frowning. "See this black space here?" Willow pointed at the lower right corner, where a small square section seemed to be missing.

"It's a flat puzzle." Willow answered. "With this blank space, you can move the remaining pieces anywhere on the entire puzzle."

Willow began moving the bricks of the mural around, and soon enough the images fell into place. The image on the mural was now that of a dragon head, glaring at Willow. The head began glowing with silver light, and the mural slowly sank into the ground, revealing another room.

"Wow, awesome, Will!" Blake said, smiling, patting her on the back. "That was amazing! How did you do that without reading the mural?"

"When I was a kid, I used to solve puzzles like that…" Willow said, looking down. "My dad use to buy them for me, even though I was just a baby… I became some sort of baby genius after that… I can't believe I could remember that far back, though… But it's all coming back now…"

"It's alright, Will, you don't have to try an remember." Blake said, patting her on the shoulder.

"So, you do say good things sometimes." Tara said, smirking.

"Amazing…" The ranger said, pushing past Willow and Blake. "A room hidden from the rest of history… It's exciting…"

The ranger entered the new room, which didn't have much in the way of historic artifacts. Instead, the room was filled with murals like the one in the tunnel. The murals showed images of three dragons doing battle with one another, as well as pictures of an enormous eye glaring out of the sky, crackling with lightning. There were other images, of four knights doing battle with the thunder and lightning itself.

"What is this place?" Willow asked, walking in, looking around, confused.

"This is amazing…" The ranger said, staring at the murals. However, the largest mural of all was against the far wall. This mural pictured just one figure, a large moth-like creature with six wings. However, it was quite large.

"Volcarona…" The ranger said, staring at the large moth.

"Volcarona?" Blake asked, confused.

"A moemon with power said to resemble that of the legendary moemon." The ranger answered. "It was said to have six wings that shone like sunlight itself. However, its line has since disappeared. No one knows what could have happened to them. However, I have something good."

"What?" Blake asked, turning to the ranger.

"Hope." The ranger said, reaching into the satchel on his side, revealing a moemon egg. The egg was mostly white, with five orange oval markings forming a ring around the center. The very top of the egg was black, and the bottom was a brown color.

"I believe that this egg contains the last Larvesta in the world." The ranger explained. "Larvesta is the pre-evolution of Volcarona. So I'm looking after this egg in order to ensure the survival of the species."

"Whoa…" Blake said, surprised.

"I came here to find out if there are any other surviving Volcarona." The ranger explained. "I believed that any still alive would exist inside the ruins. Unfortunately, I have to take a consolation prize."

"What prize?" Blake asked, confused.

"Those." The ranger said, gesturing to two pedestals standing in front of the mural of Volcarona. "Two moemon fossils."

"Really?" Blake asked, running over to the pedestals, staring at the two fossilized bones. One resembled a sort of shell, and the other was a wing shape.

"Wait, don't touch those!" The ranger warned, but Blake, in his rashness, was too late. Blake lifted one of the fossils off of the pedestals, the ground opening up beneath him and swallowing him whole.

* * *

So, what's going to happen to Blake next? And who else remembers this ranger from the games? (Although admittedly he didn't appear in the Relic Castle)


	68. Chapter 68

Alright, here's another chapter, with more reviews. Keep reviewing!

Guest: Maybe.

TheLightningPunisher: The ranger who gives you Larvesta Egg.

Numbershooter: Well, if it makes you buy both games…

Guest 2: Smart.

Electrifry: Yeah, it is. But they didn't know it was a puzzle because they couldn't read the language.

001: By save an evolution line, that means ensuring that it doesn't die out completely. And it IS possible for a moemon to reproduce more than once… But I'm not gonna tell you. ; )

Poke pimp: Archen.

Glaceon of Flames: Yeah, but they're still awesome.

Mr. Brandloyal: I know, but they're cuter.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 68

* * *

"Ouch…" Blake said, holding onto his head, sitting up, frowning. "What the hell?"

"You fell from there." A moemon sitting next to him said, pointing up at the black emptiness above him.

"Oh, thanks." Blake said, smiling, staring at the moemon. He then scooted back a ways. "Wait, who the heck are you?"

"Me? I'm Archen!" The moemon said, smiling. Archen wore a yellow dress with blue frills on the wrists and a red skirted section. The arms of her dress were large and baggy, and almost resembled wings. She had red hair with blue fringes, that was tied back in a ponytail and reached her shoulders. The had big blue eyes, and her teeth were fangs.

"Wait, how did you… What did you… Where did you…" Blake fired off these "questions" in rapid succession, confused.

"I was that fossil." Archen said, smiling a fanged smile. "The one you picked up. You picked me, we fell down here, and now I'm here!"

"That doesn't make any sense! How are you alive if you're a fossil?" Blake asked, confused.

"Simple." Archen said, smiling her toothy grin again. "Down here are a section of the ruins that are cut off from time. Because they are trapped in the past, when I entered these ruins, I returned to form that existed in the past of me."

"That still doesn't make any sense…" Blake said, frowning.

"Well, I'm still here, aren't I?" Archen asked, smiling. "See? In my old form! Look how cute I am!"

"Alright, so how exactly are we supposed to get out of here?" Blake asked, looking around, frowning. The two of them were in a square room, with absolutely no exits. The walls were of the same brick as the other rooms, but were much taller, stretching up until they disappeared in the shadows. In fact, the only other thing in the room was a large sarcophagus.

"Wh-what is that…" Blake asked, staring at the golden sarcophagus.

"Um, maybe it's someone else who got trapped down here and died!" Archen suggested, smiling cheerfully in spite of the dark thing she'd said.

"Why would they be in a coffin then?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Alright, then maybe it's for you, when you die?" Archen said, grinning.

"That's even worse!" Blake exclaimed comedically.

"Wait, wait, Archen, you're a bird… thing, right?" Blake asked, calming down.

"Yes." Archen said, saluting Blake.

"Well, then can't you fly up there and get us out?" Blake asked.

"…" Archen said, turning her head away from Blake, sweating.

"Come on, you're a bird, right?" Blake asked.

"I'm a bird, but I can't fly…" Archen said, blushing.

"What? You have wings but you can't fly?" Blake said, laughing. "That's hilarious! How can you not fly if you have wings?"

"I'll fly some day, I know it!" Archen exclaimed, flustered a bright red in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, I believe you…" Blake said, wiping tears out of his eyes. "Still, there must be some way out of here…"

"Well, the sarcophagus is the only thing in here." Archen said, pointing at it. "So obviously, we should check inside."

"…Not it!" Blake said immediately.

"Not- Damn…" Archen said, frowning. She walked over to the sarcophagus and knocked on it. "Hellooo, anyone home?"

"Who do you expect to answer?" Blake asked, a little scared.

The lid of the sarcophagus flew off and four black hands reached out from around it, grabbing onto Archen. They flung her into the wall, Archen losing consciousness.

"Archen!" Blake exclaimed.

"Ne…" A voice from the coffin yawned, the figure inside of it sitting up. The moemon wore a black dress, and had long black hair that reached down her back. She wore a blue and golden crown that held her hair back from her face, and her red eyes slowly opened.

"I'm… awake…" The moemon said, rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell?" Blake asked, staring at the moemon in shock.

"I've been waiting…" The moemon said, standing up, yawning. "For so long…"

"What are you?" Blake asked, frowning. "A moemon?"

"I am Cofagrigus… The ghost moemon…" Cofagrigus said, yawning. "How long has it been, since I was last freed from that coffin…"

Cofagrigus stood on the stone floor, hands of dark energy emerging from her shadow.

"It has been so long…" Cofagrigus said, smiling widely at Blake her eyes shining evilly. "I think I should have a taste…"

Her hands reached for Blake, and one grabbing onto his arms and legs each. Cofagrigus walked leisurely over to Blake, smiling.

"Don't worry, human…" Cofagrigus crooned, stroking Blake's cheek. "I won't hurt you… I shall make the experience as pleasurable for you as it can be, until I've had my fill…"

At that moment, Blake seriously expected he was going to die.

"Wait, I'm still here!" Archen said, standing up, saluting. "And now, I will take you down!"

"…" Cofagrigus said, raising an eyebrow. She held up her hand, and released a sphere of shadowy energy at Archen, hitting her head on. Archen flew back, but landed on her feet.

"Alright!" Blake cheered, smiling. However, Archen sat down on the ground and turned to face the wall, holding onto her legs as she curled up into the fetal position.

"How depressing…" Archen said, a cloud of sadness hanging over her. "What purpose does my life exist for? I was given a brief chance to return to life, and what happens? I can't even help the one responsible with his troubles… The future is so bleak… What is the point of my existence…"

"Why are you depressed all of a sudden?" Blake asked, shocked. "Can't you help me at all?"

"Why would my help matter?" Archen asked, slowly turning her head to him, dejectedly. "My strength isn't enough to even fly, let alone defeat a moemon as strong as her…"

"Well, you heard her…" Cofagrigus smirked, turning back to Blake. "Now, let's get started…"

* * *

Oh noes! Why has Archen become depressed? Well, look at her ability to find out!


	69. Chapter 69

Alright, here's another chapter, guys! Remember to review!

That random guy over there: Crapshoot ability too.

TheLightningPunisher: Bingo.

Numbershooter: Okay, cool.

Electrifry: They didn't look like tiles.

001: Yeah, good strategy.

Vaporeon of Volt: Yeah, but she's cute.

Poke pimp: Because she's adorable.

Guest: Yes.

Mr. Brandloyal: She's a Genki Girl. And an Emo. In one bipolar package.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 69

* * *

"Mm, it's been a while…" Cofagrigus said, licking her lips, staring at Blake's dick. "It looks just as good as I remember…" Blake was being held to the wall by his arms and legs, four large shadow hands holding him down. His pants were pulled down, and his dick was out.

Cofagrigus stuck her tongue out and licked up his shaft, her tongue wrapping around the head of his dick.

"You precum isn't so bad either." Cofagrigus said, licking her lips. "I can't wait to see what the real thing is like…"

Cofagrigus stopped licking on him, and instead encompassed his entire shaft with her mouth. She bobbed her head down on Blake's dick, sucking intensely on him.

"Urgh…" Blake gasped, thrusting into Cofagrigus' mouth as she sucked on him.

"Come for me…" Cofagrigus said into Blake's mind, Blake surprised at her psychic powers. She looked at Blake, her eyes glowing, Blake ejaculating into her mouth.

"Ah, mean look still works as good as ever…" Cofagrigus said, removing her lips from his dick. She pulled semen off of his shaft, placing it in her mouth. After she finished drinking his semen, she stared at him, her face twisting into a smile.

"Hey, wait, you're not going to…"

"Yup! We're going all the way!" Cofagrigus said, smiling. "I mean, it's not like this is my first time, so we can have fun, right?"

"Um, wait…" Blake said, frowning.

"No waiting." Cofagrigus sneered, pushing Blake down onto the stone floor. She mounted Blake, and stroked his shaft with her hands. Once he'd gotten hard again, she slowly lower herself down on his dick.

"Ah, wait…" Blake gasped out, only to feel himself entering her pussy, which felt surprisingly good considering how long it had been since it had been used. Blake thrust up inside her, her pussy clamping down on him tightly. The folds of her slick walls clenched down on his shaft as he thrust inside of her, her, creating an unbelievable texture inside of her pussy.

"Ah, it's been so long! This feels so good, to have the feelings of a thick shaft thrust up inside of me!" Cofagrigus cried out, arching her back. "I feel like I'm already about to cum!"

Blake thrust inside of her, grunting at the tightness of her moist pussy.

"I'm cumming!" Blake shouted out, thrusting inside of her, his semen shooting out inside of her pussy.

"AH!" Cofagrigus moaned out, her eyes tearing up. "YES! I'M CUMMING!" Cofagrigus clenched down, releasing a flood of juices, and collapsed onto the ground.

"Alright, are you satisfied?" Blake asked, Cofagrigus' hands retracting from his body, returning into her shadow.

"Hey, Archen, are you alright?" Blake asked, pulling his pants up, walking over to Archen.

"Alright implies that my existence is something that is appropriate when unharmed…" Archen said, frowning. "But my existence is a horrid thing…"

"Um, still, I'm going to heal you…" Blake said, frowning. He took out a potion, and sprayed Archen with it, healing her wounds.

Archen's eyes brightened, and a wide smile crossed her face.

"Hello, mister!" Archen said, her eye glinting, saluting Blake. "How can I help?"

"Oh, good, the little bird girl recovered." Cofagrigus said, smiling, turning to Archen.

"AH!" Archen said, scared, pointing at Cofagrigus. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, this young man here…" Cofagrigus said, searching for a name.

"…Blake." Blake answered.

"Oh, Blake!" Cofagrigus said, smiling. "Blake here just finished having sex with me! He was just as good as the last guy!"

"Wait, just as good?" Blake asked, feeling a little insulted.

"Yes, that man was quite a cutie as well!" Cofagirgus said, holding her cheeks, squirming around, blushing. "He was so charming, and that smile of his was soooo handsome!"

"Wait, this guy…" Blake said, feeling a murky feeling brewing inside of him. "Did h has brown hair like mine, but instead of messy, brushed straight?"

"Yes." Cofagrigus said, nodding.

"Was he dressed rather nice, red tie, white shirt?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Again, yes." Cofagrigus said, nodding.

"And for the finishing point, did he have eyes like a fox, or a look like a snake that was about to eat you, like Gin Ich*maru from BLEACH?" Blake asked.

"Almost exactly, yes." Cofagrigus said, nodding.

"I'm pretty sure that's my brother, Kanone Hilbert." Blake said, smiling.

"Yes, he said his name was Kanone." Cofagrigus said, nodding. "Guess it hasn't been as long as I thought…"

"Wait, how did he get down here, then?" Archen asked, frowning.

"He said he discovered the booby trap and wanted to see where it led to…" Cofagrigus said, frowning. "Said he heard a legend about a lonely moemon and wanted to comfort her… How sweet is that?"

"What, wait, so this guy, your brother, solved every single puzzle in the Relic Castle, arrived at the final room, and then solved the booby trap of the fossils, all so he could have sex with Cofagrigus?" Archen asked, shocked.

"…I wouldn't put it past my brother…" Blake said, looking away, sweat dropping.

"Wait, so if he got out, there must be a way for us to get out, right?" Archen asked, smiling excitedly.

"Yeah, about that…" Cofagrigus said, turning away, frowning. "He sort of climbed the wall back to the top and escaped through the hole.

"…The walls are totally flat." Archen said, running her hand across the smooth walls.

"…I still wouldn't put it past my brother." Blake said, shaking his head. "He's called the legendary man for a reason."

"You bet he is…" Cofagrigus said, blushing.

"Yeah, thanks, didn't need that image in my head." Blake said, frowning.

* * *

None of us did. And yes, Kanone is awesome enough to scale a perfectly flat wall. He could also run up it if he tried. He's just that awesome.


	70. Chapter 70

Alright, here's another chapter, where Blake finally escapes from the tomb.

TheLightningPunisher: You are welcome.

MoneytheChef: Yes he is.

Electrifry: Something like that.

That random guy over there: I will eventually.

Poke pimp: Yes.

001: Well, yeah.

Guest: Yeah, me.

Glaceon of Flame: I'm not surprised.

Numbershooter: That… actually sounds interesting… Huh…

Guest 2: Yeah.

Flameblade23: Lankness? Who is that?

Mr. Brandloyal: Two steps below Chuck Norris? I wouldn't put it past Kanone…

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 70

* * *

"How are we going to get out of here?" Archen panicked, running around, flustered.

"Aren't you already dead?" Blake asked, confused. "Why do you need to worry about escaping?"

"…Oh, right." Archen said, placing her fist in her hand in realization.

"Don't 'oh, right' me!" Blake exclaimed, irritated.

"Wait, hasn't Cofagrigus been here the whole time?" Archen asked. "So she should be able to tell us how to get out.

"…" Blake turned to Cofagrigus.

"Nope." Cofagrigus said, shaking her head, turning away. "I refuse."

"…So you can refuse." Blake said, narrowing his eyes. "By refusing, that means that it is within your power to accomplish such a task."

"You're correct." Cofagrigus said, nodding. "That is something I can do."

"So why won't you?" Archen asked, frowning.

"Because I'm not allowed to leave." Cofagrigus said, looking down dejectedly. "I can't leave this place. You two are the first visitors in so long, and I don't want you to leave."

"What?" Blake asked, shocked. "But what am I going to eat?"

"…" Cofagrigus said, frowning. "Alright, but still, I won't help you escape! It's not fair! People come and go, but no one ever stays! I can't bare it anymore!"

"…Are you sure that's not because you rape them?" Archen asked.

"…" Cofagrigus said, glaring at Archen, who hid behind Blake.

"Please, don't go…" Cofagrigus said, staring into Blake's eyes, her eyes watering up.

"I can't stay here." Blake said, frowning. "I have people waiting for me on the outside. I can't just leave them behind. Please, I need your help!"

"Fine…" Cofagrigus said, looking down, frowning. "If you want my help, I'll give it… But in exchange, I want you to do something for me…"

"What?" Blake asked.

"Please, capture me and take me away from this place." Cofagrigus said, staring at Blake adamantly.

"What?" Blake asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I shall be trapped in this room for as long as I remain free of any restrictions." Cofagrigus answered. "That was the condition of the one who imprisoned me here. So until I am captured by a trainer and given a new cage, I will be trapped within this one."

"Okay, that's easy enough!" Blake said, smiling. "I've got a few moeballs right here in my bag!" Blake opened his bag, only to find out that he was fresh out of moeballs.

"Oh, fu-" Blake exclaimed.

* * *

Ah, poor Blake. Doomed to spend the rest of his life trapped in the Relic Castle… Remember kids, always remember to have your bag filled with pokeballs, you never know when you need to capture something.

…

"THAT'S TO DEPRESSING!" Lauren exclaimed, hitting EoS over the head. "I REFUSE TO ALLOW AN ENDING LIKE THAT!"

…On with the story then.

* * *

A moeball dropped out of metaspace or whatever, appearing right in front of Blake.

"…Well, that works." Blake said, shrugging, throwing the moeball at Cofagrigus, capturing her. As soon as she emerged from her moeball, she hugged Blake tightly.

"Finally…" Cofagrigus said, tears rubbing against Blake's clothes. "I'm finally free."

"And to prove it, I'm going to give you a name." Blake said, smiling. "I'm going to name you Yami."

"It's a nice name…" Cofagrigus said, parting from Blake, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Yami… Thank you, master…"

"Alright, Yami, show us the way out!" Blake said, smiling.

"Yes, master." Yami said, bowing. "I will show you the way." Yami walked over to the far wall that her sarcophagus had been pressed against, and placed her hand on the wall. She released a blast of dark energy from her hand, which caused the wall to shine with dark energy. The wall pulled apart to reveal a staircase.

"This way, master." Yami said, turning to Blake, smiling. They began to walk out of the tower, but Archen paused as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"This is as far as I go." Archen said sadly. "As soon as I leave this room, it's powers will vanish."

"What?" Blake asked, shocked.

"It was only by a great miracle that I managed to come back to life." Archen said, smiling her wide smile, but tears still appearing in the corners of her eyes. "And an even greater miracle that I was able to meet you. Still, this is where we must part ways. If I continue past these stairs, then the magic that restored my life will be no more, and I will return to a simple stone fragment."

"Archen…" Blake said, shocked.

"But still, to be allowed another chance at life, where I got to meet you…" Archen said, staring into Blake's eyes, smiling. "I don't have any regrets." Archen slowly walked up the stairs and into the sunlight of the collapsed tower, and just as surely as those stairs led to the outside, her body reverted into a stone fossil.

"Thank you Archen." Blake said, picking up the fossil, cradling it in his arms. "I promise, that as soon as I find a way to restore life from fossils, I'll bring you back…" Blake placed the fossil into his bag, and walked out of the relic castle, Yami following after him.

"Master…" Tara said, as the group walked out of the other tower of the Relic Castle. "He can't be dead…"

"I bet he's still alive…" The Ranger said, frowning. "I'm sure of it. I'll call the other rangers, and we'll find him."

"Blake…" Willow said, frowning.

"Guys!" Blake shouted, running across the sand over to them.

"Blake?" Willow exclaimed, whirling around, shocked.

"Master!" Tara exclaimed, her face brightening.

"Blake!" Willow exclaimed, running towards Blake.

"Will!" Blake said, running towards Willow excitedly.

"Blake!" Willow said, smiling, moving closer towards him.

"Will!" Blake said, moving closer to her.

"Blake!" Willow exclaimed, hitting Blake in the face with a straight right. "What sort of idiot grabs fossils off of a podium without even thinking about booby traps?"

"Yeah, I guess asking for a heartwarming reuniting scene was too much, huh…" Blake sighed, frowning.

* * *

At the top of an underground step pyramid ziggurat, the dark chasm it resided in filled with darkness, seven torches stood blazing. A torch of crimson flames, a torch of orange flames, a torch of gold flames, a torch of viridian flames, a torch of blue flames, a torch of violet flames, and a torch of white flames. The flames lit up in a ring around a figure standing atop the temple, with markings etched into the black stone, forming an intricate pattern on the top, lines arching down the sides. At the top of the temple was a pool of black liquid, white lines throbbing inside of it like veins.

"…So you had to use our power again." A voice rumbled from deep in the pool. It did not sound pleased. "…To give one trainer one moeball."

"…Yes." The figure admitted, nodding.

"…IDIOT!" The voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess asking for forgiveness for something that stupid was too much, huh…" The figure sighed.

* * *

Oh yeah, big time.


	71. Chapter 71

Alright, here's another chapter, where Yami meets the group. What will their reactions to her be? Well, who knows?

Guest: Not exactly, no.

MoneytheChef: Yes he did.

Guest 2: Good advice.

Numbershooter: I guess.

That random guy over there: Yes he does.

001: Yes it can.

Electrifry: Actually it wouldn't.

Glaceon of Flame: She'll come back.

Flameblade23: Yes, Kanone is badass.

Nomercy745: No it is not.

TheLightningPunisher: …I'm going to say yes.

Poke pimp: Yes it does.

The Black Okami: I won't.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes they do.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 71

* * *

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" Blake said, hugging each of his moemon. "I thought that I would be trapped down there forever!"

"Who's that?" Tara asked, glaring at Yami suspiciously.

"That's Yami, my newest moemon." Blake said, smiling. "Yami, introduce yourself."

"I'm Yami." Yami said, smiling. "I'm a Cofagrigus! I'm glad to be friends with all of you!"

"We're not friends." Tara said, frowning. "Anyways, why does master need yet another moemon who's sinking their claws into him?"

"What? I'm not sinking my claws into him…" Yami said, frowning.

"Out of line." Shana said, glaring at Tara, frowning. "But still, I have to agree with her. Why should we let you join master?"

"Well, for one thing, we already made a pact, haven't we master?" Yami giggled, stroking Blake's cheek.

"Rapist!" Tara said, pointing at Yami in anger. "Ruru had that exact same look on her face when she was raping master!"

"That was consensual…" Mira answered.

"Wait, master, you said we had to wait to make a pact, didn't you?" Lila said, staring up at Blake with big blue eyes moist with tears. "And then you go around and have sex with some random bimbo…"

"Watch it…" Yami said, glaring at Lila.

"Well, it was kind of unavoidable…" Blake said, shrugging.

"'Unavoidable' huh?" Willow said, looking at Blake condescendingly. "So you left us to go 'unavoidably' have sex?"

"Wait, Will, it's not like that!" Blake exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Willow said, raising an eyebrow.

"Anyways, master, can you check my data?" Yami said, hugging Blake, rubbing her body against him suggestively, as Tara seethed with rage.

**Moemon**: Cofagrigus

**Name**: Yami

**Species**: Coffin Moemon

**Type**: Ghost

**Current Level**: 39

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Cofagrigus are omnivorous. This includes souls.

**Ability**: Mummy

**Height**: 5'09"

**Weight**: 102.6lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Ghost, Psychic

**Weak Against**: Ghost, Dark

**Attacks**: Astonish, Protect, Disable, Haze, Night Shade, Hex, Will-O-Wisp, Curse, Power Split, Guard Split, Scary Face, Shadow Ball

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Yamask

**Info: **Cofagrigus are very clingy. When they become attached to someone, it is very hard to pry them away from the person. They are also very possessive, and refuse to share their belongings with others. In battle, they can turn their shadows into arms. These arms can also be used for sexual stimulation. They are very mischievous, and enjoy playing tricks on people. They are very proficient at protecting locations and people, and can illuminate intruders with incredible swiftness.

"We don't need another clingy girl." Shana said, frowning. "Tara is already clingy enough to master."

"I don't cling!" Tara hissed, glaring at Shana angrily.

"Oh please, if you were any more clingy, you'd be a Klingon." Shana said.

"…" Everyone just stared at Shana.

"*cough* I mean… um… something that sounds badass." Shana said, blushing.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Tara said.

"Anyways, there is something we need to talk about." Blake said, frowning. "Yami, as you can see, I have a full team right now."

"Wait, are you saying you're just going to release me?" Yami asked, shocked. "But… But you promised! You said I could have a lot of friends! You can't just release me!"

"Hey, listen, you need to listen!" Blake said, smiling. "I'm not going to release you, I'm going to leave you with my other moemon."

"Okay, that's cool." Yami said, shrugging. "As long as I can have lots of friends, okay?"

"Okay!" Blake said, smiling.

"Okay, good." Tara said, smiling. "As long as you're not hanging around master too much, I'm happy."

"It looks like you clinginess position is safe for now, then." Shana said, smirking.

"Shut it Trekkie." Tara said, rolling her eyes. Shana shut up, opting instead for her patented stony glare at Tara.

"Alright, we'd better get out of the desert in order to transfer Yami over to Lulu." Blake said.

After leaving the desert, the group was relaxing in the moemon center, utterly exhausted from the days' journey.

"Hey Blake, I didn't expect to see you again so soon!" Lulu said from the screen.

"Master!" Ruru, and Fumio said, pushing Lulu from the screen, Mini's head poking up behind the two. "How's it going over there?"

"Pretty good." Blake said, smiling. "How are things with you guys?"

"Ruru won't stop clinging to Mini." Fumio said, frowning.

"But she's soooo cute!" Ruru said, rubbing cheeks with Mini.

"Guys, I got someone to introduce you to." Blake said, smiling. He turned to Yami. "Yami, come meet them!"

"Hello." Yami said, looking at the three of them, blushing a little out of shyness.

"Oh, she's really pretty!" Mini said, pushing herself closer to the screen. "She looks like a princess!"

"WH-what?" Yami asked, blushing.

"She's not so great." Fumio said, shrugging.

"You're crazy, she's hot!" Ruru said, licking her lips.

"Hello…" Yami said, smiling. "It's nice to meet other moemon besides myself…"

"Alright, good." Blake said, smiling. He returned Yami to her moeball and transferred her over to Lulu. When she appeared, Ruru and Fumio jumped on top of her.

"Oh, onii chan, here's something for that cute ice girl over there!" Mini said, smiling, transferring a large frozen chunk over to Blake.

"Wait, how did you know I was an ice type?" Lila asked, surprised.

"Simple, you look just like a Castelia Cone!" Mini said, smiling broadly. "Anyways, that's a Nevermeltice! It will boost your ice moves! I've also got a Spell Tag for Yami onee chan, too."

Mini turned to Yami to give her the tag, but Lulu covered her eyes.

"…Yeah, they'll be fine." Blake said, smiling, closing the lid of his laptop.

* * *

I'm sure they will be.


	72. Chapter 72

Another chapter, guys! How will the group get to Nacrene City to revive Archen? By the way, keep voting on the poll! Cara's leading right now!

MoneytheChef: (On phone) Uh huh… Uh huh… Uh huh! Yeah, legal says we can't tell you.

Numbershooter: To find out more about Aurore, you should really read his story.

Guest: Yeah, that's good.

Electrifry: Damn straight.

That random guy over there: But they are.

TheLightningPunisher: They aren't brother and sister. Why would you think that?

Poke pimp: Yes, it's funny.

Glaceon of Flames: Where do you think it goes?

Flameblade23: Because they're dirty, dirty girls.

The Black Okami: I do have some ideas.

Mr. Brandloyal: Like what?

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 72

* * *

"Hey, Blake." The ranger that the two had met in the Relic Castle walked up to Blake, smiling.

"Oh, it's you." Blake said, frowning. "So, what do you want?"

"Well, remember when you told us about that fossil moemon, that Archen girl, the one who helped you out?" The ranger asked.

"…No, actually, I don't remember telling anyone about that." Blake said, confused.

"Doesn't matter." The ranger said, ignoring him. "Anyways, an associate of mine told me that the gym leader of Nacrene City has a machine that allows the resurrection of moemon from fossils."

"Wait, wait, wait." Blake said, frowning. "Are you serious? There's actually a machine that brings moemon back to life from fossils?"

"…Yes." The ranger said, nodding.

"Oh my god…" Blake said, shocked. "Will, do you have any idea what this means?"

"I have no idea what it means to you…" Willow said, sighing.

"Immortality is no longer an issue!" Blake said, smiling. "Now, if someone dies, you can just bring them back to life with this machine! My god, this is the start of an entirely new form of living, I can't believe it!"

"Well, actually, the machine only works one moemon." The ranger said, frowning. "And it can't be used on recently dead moemon, only fossilized ones."

"It can only bring moemon back from fossils? …That has to be the most useless piece of crap in the world." Blake said, frowning.

"I agree." The ranger said, nodding. "But Kanone insists it can serve as a great use for archaeologists like myself."

"Wait, Kanone Hilbert?" Blake asked, shocked. "You mean my brother?"

"Yeah, I guess so." The ranger said, laughing. "Your brother is kind of an urban legend. Once, when I was investigating some ruins, he just walked right past me, and without even breaking stride, he walked through every booby trap and puzzle. When I asked him why he did it, he said some statue moemon lived in the deepest part of the ruins, and he wanted to capture it."

"That's impossible!" Willow exclaimed, shocked.

"…I wouldn't put it past my brother…" Blake said, face palming. "That's just the kind of crazy stunt he would do."

"Wow, I can't believe you're the brother of that guy." The ranger said, surprised. "I mean, that guy had skill, charm…"

"Hey, I have skill and charm!" Blake said, frowning.

"Moving on from the idiot showdown…" Willow sighed. "You still have that fossil, right?"

"Oh, right." Blake said, taking the plume fossil out of his bag. "That Archen is inside of here."

"I see…" Willow said, staring at the fossil. "So, Blake, if you do bring Archen back and put her in your party, who are you going to leave with Lulu?"

"I nominate Shana!" Tara volunteered, smiling. "I'm strong enough to handle both our spots!"

"Um, no, you're not." Shana said, frowning.

"Yes, I am! You're just weak." Tara said, smirking.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Shana said, frowning. "To be good enough for both of us means you've got not only your strength, but my strength. But your strength is stronger than my strength and your strength, according to you. So there is a big gaping hole in your logic. And your head."

"Rr…" Tara said, frowning. "Fine, you can stay."

"Um, guys, you do realize it's my choice, right?" Blake asked, frowning. "Still, I don't want to have to say goodbye to anyone, but I don't want to leave Archen in the fossil any longer…"

"Well, let's get to Nacrene City first, and when Archen is revived, then we can decide what to do." Sandy said, smiling.

"Alright, but how are we going to get all the way to Nacrene City?" The ranger said, frowning. "I mean, it would probably take us a few days on foot…"

"Oh, I know!" Willow said suddenly, everyone turning to her. "The train station! We can use the train station to get to Nacrene City!"

"Brilliant!" The ranger said, pointing at Willow. "We just need to get to the train station!"

We left the Nimbasa City moemon center, and headed over to the large round building that was the railway. We entered the building, where we were greeted by a receptionist.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you!" The receptionist said, smiling. "Where would you like to go today?"

"Um, we'd like to go to Nacrene City, if that's alright…" I said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, the next train to Nacrene City is filled up…" The receptionist said, frowning. "The next one will be leaving tomorrow…"

"That's alright." A voice said from behind them. "They can ride in my car."

Blake turned around to see Elesa stand there, smiling.

"Miss Elesa!" The receptionist said, shocked.

"Elesa!" Blake and Willow said, equally shocked.

"What's with the shocked faces, all?" Elesa said, smiling. "This is my city, after all. It would make sense you two would run into me eventually."

Elesa turned to Shina, smiling.

"So, Shina, how's life with Blake treating you?" Elesa asked.

"Eh, it's pretty good." Shina said, looking away, blushing.

"Good…" Elesa said, smiling warmly. "Anyways, Blake, if you all need to get to Nacrene City so badly, you can ride with me. My dad financed the construction of this railway, so my family has its own car on every train."

"Seriously?" Blake said, smiling. "That's awesome! Thanks, Elesa!"

"Don't mention it." Elesa said, smiling. "Seriously, don't mention it. If someone figured out I was inviting a guy into my car, that would be bad publicity, so let's keep this quiet, okay?"

"Got it!" Blake said, smiling.

* * *

So, what will happen on the subway? Find out next chapter!


	73. Chapter 73

Alright, here's another chapter, where Blake and Willow fight off the two subway bosses, Ingo and Emmet! How will they succeed? Remember to review!

Numbershooter: I see.

MoneytheChef: Really?

Guest: The one where you team up with the other player character.

TheLightningPunisher: Yeah, that's creepy though.

Electrifry: Good for you.

Flameblade23: As you shouldn't.

The Black Okami: Um… No. No they do not.

Umbreon of Dawn: Welcome back.

Mr. Brandloyal: Really? I think it would be fun, looking after a bunch of sex crazed girls. You're weird.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 73

* * *

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Tara said, surprised. The inside of the car on the subway was styled like an apartment room, it even had a closet and a bathroom. Tara saw the large queen sized bed, and her eyes shone even brighter. Lila and Tara jumped up and down on the bed excitedly, to the irritation of Elesa.

"Can you guys not jump on my bed?" Elesa asked, frowning. "It'll get uncomfortable to sit in."

A knock on the door distracted Elesa from the problem at hand.

"What is it?" Elesa sighed, walking over to the door of her car, opening it. She was shocked at the person who was standing in front of it. Or persons, actually.

"Hello, Miss Elesa." The man on the left said, smiling. He wore a black suit and black trench coat, and had on a black conductor cap over his grey hair. The man on the right wore a white suit and white trench coat, and had on a white conductor cap.

"Ingo, Emmet." Elesa said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard there were a couple of powerful moemon trainers rooming with you." The one in white said, smiling. "We thought that we would challenge them to a nice little two on two battle in the battle car."

"Elesa, who is it?" Blake asked, walking up to the door.

"Ah, you're the one, right?" The man in black said, smiling widely. "Kanone Hilbert's brother."

"Yeah, that's me." Blake said, nodding.

"We challenge you to a double battle." The man in white said, smiling as widely as the other. "My brother and I against you and your lady friend."

"Wait, me?" Willow asked, shocked. "But I've never…"

"Come with us." The man in black said, smiling. He walked over to the next car, which was totally empty.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Blake asked, confused.

"This is the battle subway." The man in white said, smiling. "It's where trainers battle against other trainers!"

"Who are you guys?" Willow asked, frowning.

"I am Emmet." The man in white answered, bowing, smiling widely.

"And I am Ingo." The man in black answered, bowing while smiling as well.

"Alright, we'll take you on!" Blake said, smiling, returning his moemon to their moeballs.

"Um, Blake…" Willow said, walking over to Blake, frowning.

"What?" Blake asked.

"I've never battled before." Willow whispered to him.

"What? Never?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Of course not, I don't even have any moemon!" Willow said, frowning.

"Alright, here, I'll give you three of mine." Blake said, handing Willow three moeballs. "Okay, we're ready!"

"Good, then this will be three on three!" Emmet said, smiling. "Dasa, come on out!" Emmet tossed out a moeball, which a Garbodor emerged from. The Garbodor wore a pale brown shirt with flecks of blue and purple, and a matching brown skirt. She had long dark green hair flowing down her back, and dull black eyes. She looked like she crawled out of a garbage dump.

"My turn! Linka, go!" Ingo shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Klinklang emerged from, staring stoically. The moemon wore a grey dress with a gear pattern on the bottom, and was surrounded by a ring of metal, with two gears hovering around her. She had blue eyes, and stared stoically at Blake and Willow as she hovered in the air.

"Alright, a poison type and a steel type, huh?" Blake asked, smiling. "Okay, Mira, go!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Mira emerged from.

"Alright, which one should I use…" Willow said, looking at the moeballs. "Um, come out, someone!"

Sandy emerged from her moeball, glaring excitedly at the two moemon.

"Alright, good choice, Will!" Blake said, smiling. "Sandy can beat both of them!"

"Yeah, I guess." Willow said, smiling. "Alright, Sandy, use… Um… Sandstorm!" Sand created a large tornado of sand from her hands, blowing sand at the other moemon on the field. Mira began wiping at her eyes, as the sand hit both her and Garbodor for damage.

"Damn, I screwed up, didn't I?" Willow asked, frowning.

"To bad sandstorm harms all none ground, rock, or steel moemon on the field." The ranger said, shrugging.

"Linka, use gear grind!" Ingo ordered. Linka held her hand up, and the gears hovering around her shot towards Mira, and began grinding into her body, tearing up her dress and creating gashes and bruises across it.

"Damn it…" Mira said, falling to the ground in pain.

"Sandy, use earthquake!" Willow ordered.

"Right!" Sandy exclaimed, charging energy into her hands.

"Oh no!" Dasa exclaimed.

"Oh no…" Linka said, totally unresponsive.

"Oh god this is gonna hurt…" Mira said, wincing.

"OH HELL YES!" Sandy cheered out, hitting the floor. The entire subway began shaking, and a shockwave of energy shot throughout the ground. The shockwave hit Dasa head on, sending her flying backwards, and caused Linka to fall to the ground in pain. The shockwave also hit Mira, sending her flying into the air. Mira hit the ceiling of the subway, and fell onto the ground again.

"Whoops, sorry about that!" Sandy said, smiling sheepishly.

"Stop… helping…" Mira coughed out to Willow, struggling to stand up, before she finally lost consciousness along with the other two moemon that were hit by the attack.

"You know, somehow I don't think I'm that good at battling." Willow said, smiling. "Still, that wasn't my fault."

"…I hate you…" Mira said, passing out.

* * *

So, how will the battle with the subway leaders turn out? Let's see!


	74. Chapter 74

Alright, here's the chapter that continues the battle on the battle subway! Will Blake manage to win? Review!

Electrifry: Good for you.

Numbershooter: Damn straight.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Aw hell ya!

Poke pimp: Yeah.

Nomercy745: Yes there is.

Vaporeon of Volt: Because it's a tag battle.

Umbreon of Dawn: Right on the money for all of them.

Lemon Lover: Um, thanks?

The Black Okami: The desperados?

001: Yes they do.

TheLightningPunisher: Yes it does.

Flameblade23: I know, right?

Mr. Brandloyal: What if you had permission?

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 74

* * *

"Alright, return, Mira." Blake said, returning Mira to her moeball. "Come on out, Shina!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Shina emerged from, smirking.

"You can use earthquake all you want." Shina said to Sandy, smirking. "It can't hurt me."

"…No fun that way…" Sandy grumbled.

"Durai, go!" Ingo said, tossing out a moeball, which a Durant emerged from. The Durant wore an iron colored jacket and iron colored pants, with a silver shirt. She had grey iron colored hair down to her shoulders with grey fringes at the front that resembled pincers. She had bright red eyes and two antennae sticking out of her head.

"Dena, go!" Emmet shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Galvantula emerged from.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Sandy giggled. "Another Galvantula, just like Ruru? I can't wait to take her down!"

"String shot!" Dena shouted, spitting a stream of sticky thread at Sandy, wrapping the string around her body.

"Charge beam." Shina said, releasing a blast of light at Dena.

"Iron defense!" Durai shouted, her body shining with light. She jumped in front of Dena, and endured the blast. She then transferred from iron defense to iron head, and hit Sandy in the stomach at full force. Sandy flew backwards and hit the floor of the subway.

"Hah!" Sandy exclaimed, smiling, breaking free from the strings. "Alright, take this! Dig!" Sandy charged her hand with energy, and struck the floor of the train, making a large hole in it. She looked down at the speed the tracks were shooting past the hole.

"Never mind." Sandy said, smiling, standing up.

"Shadow claw!" Durai shouted, charging at Shina, her claw imbued with ghostly energy.

"Thunder wave." Shina said, releasing a shockwave of electricity into Durai's body, paralyzing her.

"Damn…" Durai said, falling to the ground. "I can't move…"

"That's fine." Dena said, smiling. "String shot!" Dena released a shot of string at Durai, wrapping the string around her body.

"What the hell?" Durai asked, shocked, struggling against the string as much as she could, being paralyzed.

"Alright, take this!" Dena said, spinning the string around, moving Durai around through the air.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Durai shouted as Dena whipped her around, laughing like a maniac.

"Just use iron defense." Dena giggled. Durai did, and Dena flung her straight at Sandy. Durai hit Sandy head on, knocking Sandy out cold.

"Um, return!" Willow said, returning Sandy to her moeball. She tossed out the second ball she grabbed.

"Come out, someone!" Willow shouted. Lila emerged from the moeball, smiling.

"Alright, ice girl, this is your first battle." Shina said, smirking. "Hope you don't screw up!"

"Hey, that's something you both have in common." Blake said to Willow, laughing.

"Oh shut up." Willow said, rolling her eyes. "Lila, attack!"

"…" Lila said, confused.

"You need to give the attack name." Blake said, giggling.

"Pissed now." Willow said, glaring at Blake.

"Alright, sorry." Blake said, frowning.

"Okay, an ice move…" Willow said, frowning. "Lila, use icy wind!" Lila opened her mouth and released a blast of snow and ice at the two moemon.

"Ice moves won't do a thing against me!" Durai said, smirking, not even budging after being hit by the full force of the attack. Not budging because she was paralyzed. And tied up. With string shot.

"Whoa, that's cold." Dena said, shivering. "Electro web!" Dena launched a small web of golden string at Lila, who flinched in preparation.

"Charge." Shina said, jumping in front of the attack, holding her arms across her chest. She took the full force of the web, a field of electricity around her body. The web struck the field, and the field absorbed the electricity from the web, Shina knocking the harmless webs out of the way.

"Ahahaha!" Shina laughed, smirking. "I'm all charged up now!"

"Wow…" Elesa, who was leaning against the wall behind Blake and Willow, whistled. "I was right, she is strong. I feel kind of bad about giving her away now. Trade back?"

"Nope, sorry." Blake said, smiling. The two laughed, and Blake turned back to the battle, smirking.

"Charge beam!" Shina shouted, releasing a large blast of light and electricity at Durai, who wasn't moving.

The charge beam hit Durai, Durai skidding across the ground, unconscious.

"Return." Ingo said, returning Durai to her moeball. "Alright, that's how it's gonna be, huh? Duryu, go!"

Ingo tossed out a moeball, which an Excadrill emerged from, smirking.

"Great, isn't that like both of our weaknesses?" Lila asked, trembling.

"Nope, I've got levitate, so I'm immune to ground moves." Shina said, smirking. She turned to Lila, frowning. "…Sucks to be you though."

"Rock slide!" Duryu shouted, releasing a blast of rocks at Shina, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"…Are you immune to that?" Lila asked, smiling innocently.

"…Point withdrawn." Shina said, frowning. "I think we've got a problem."

"Signal beam!" Dena shouted, releasing a beam of red and green energy at Shina.

"Mirror shot!" Lila said, creating a reflective screen in front of Shina. The attack hit the screen, and began shining, and released a beam of light at Dena, hitting her head on, though doing little damage.

"Steel moves, huh?" Shina said, surprised. "Wow, you're full of surprises. Still, it's not much use right now, is it?"

"Nope, not really…" Lila said, shaking her head.

"So, any more surprises?" Shina asked hopefully. "I have four moves, so I'm all tapped out. We're going to win this? It's up to you."

"Great, I think we're dead…" Lila said, terrified.

* * *

Oh, don't worry, you might perform a miracle.


	75. Chapter 75

Alright, still on the battle subway. How will they ever manage to defeat Excadrill? Well, let's find out. Kufufu...

Poke pimp: Nope.

Guest: No items on the battle subway. Pricks…

Numbershooter: You bet it's something.

TheLightningPunisher: Suzume.

Guardian54: Actually, Vanillite can learn sheer cold. At level 53.

001: Don't count on it.

Umbreon of Dawn: I already have a legion. Of Reis. And we will Tang you.

Mr. Brandloyal: So it is a good thing.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 75

* * *

"Uu…" Lila said, frowning. "What to do…"

"Charge beam." Shina said, shrugging, launching a beam of light at Duryu. It worked about as well as you would think.

"Alright, I'll help too!" Lila said, smiling. "Ice beam!" Lila shot a beam of ice at the ground moemon, who jumped out of the way.

"Drill run!" Duryu shouted, charging at Lila. She began spinning the drills on her hands at high speed, and thrust straight at Lila.

"Damn it!" Shina cursed, jumping in front of the attack. She grabbed onto Duryu's arm as Duryu stabbed her in the stomach with her drill.

"Shina!" Lila exclaimed, shocked.

"You might not be affected by electric moves because you're ground, but these drills of yours are pure metal." Shina sneered. "Let's see how well they conduct, shall we?"

"URaaah!" Duryu shouted, slamming Shina into the floor, releasing a shockwave of earthquake that released tremors throughout the car. The shockwaves hit Dena, knocking her unconscious, and struck Lila as well. The shockwaves even knocked Shina unconscious, hitting her directly in the stomach. Lila managed to hang on, but Shina lost consciousness.

"Return." Blake said, returning Shina to her moeball. "Alright, Tara, go!" Blake tossed a moeball out, which Tara emerged from, smirking.

"An Excadrill…" Tara said, grinning. "This should be fun. I can't wait to see how well I do against another one of you.

"You know, I hope you do good…" The critical Lila said, smiling, her body trembling in pain.

"Alright, go, Dela!" Emmet said, tossing out a moeball, which a Chandelure emerged from, smiling. She wore a white dress with a black corset over a white bodice. She had small belts extending out from the skirt of the dress, which were lit with violet flames. She had black hair that extended down to her back, the tip of the hair shining with violet flames. She had shining golden eyes, and a cheerful expression.

"A fire type?" Tara stuttered, shocked.

"So that's it…" Blake said, frowning.

"What is?" Willow asked, frowning.

"What's the main problem we have?" Blake asked, frowning. "You have no moemon. That means we have to use six."

"So?" Willow asked, frowning. "It's a six on six double battle."

"Yeah, that would be fine if there was one of them." Blake said, frowning. "But there are two. If a trainer can have a maximum of six moemon, then two times six equals…?"

"Twelve, obviously." Willow said, shrugging. Then, it dawned on her. "Oh, great."

"I'm still lost." The ranger said, frowning.

"These guys have twelve moemon." Blake said, frowning. "That means that they have twice the moemon that we have, even if they can only use half. So they can send out any moemon they have that has an advantage over ours. Without even realizing it, we entered this battle with a much larger disadvantage than we thought."

_Incredible analytical skills…_ The ranger thought, staring at Blake, frowning. _He's exactly like his brother…_

"So how are we going to get around this?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Simple!" Blake said, smirking. "We'll power through with sheer force!"

…_We don't like that idea…_ Tara and Lila thought at once, terrified of the fire moemon.

"Shadow ball." Dela said, firing a sphere of darkness energy at Tara and Lila.

"Energy ball!" Tara countered, smirking, holding up her hand, releasing a sphere of green energy at the shadow ball, the two attacks self-destructing, releasing a shockwave through the air.

"Drill run!" Duryu shouted, charging at Tara and Lila as soon as the shockwave released.

"Mist…" Lila said, creating a fog throughout the entire car. Duryu looked around, pissed.

"Where are you?" Duryu exclaimed, frowning.

"Eew, I hate this stuff!" Dela pouted, her clothes getting slightly we. "It's extinguishing my flames!" Suddenly, a blade of grass shot out from the fog, cutting into Dela.

"How?" Dela exclaimed, holding onto her shoulder.

"Dela!" Duryu exclaimed, turning to see a soft flame flickering to her left, symbolizing where Dela was. Then, a flash of green appeared behind the fog that obscured her sight. Tara cut into her with leaf blade, Duryu stumbling back.

"How can you see me in this fog?" Duryu asked, pissed.

"Simple." Tara said, walking out of the fog, her eyes closed. "I'm not seeing."

"Then how-?" Duryu exclaimed, Tara punching her in the face, her eyes still closed.

"Of course!" Blake said, smiling.

"What?" Willow asked, pissed.

"Snakes eyes are crap! So she's not seeing the two of them!" Blake said, smiling. "She's doing what all snakes do, she's using her nose! –Err, tongue."

"So she's not seeing them, she's smelling them?" Willow asked, surprised. "Brilliant!"

"Overheat." Dela said, releasing a high pressure blast of flames that not only blew all the mist away with the scorching heat, but hit Lila head on, knocking her unconscious. Lila's hair had almost entirely melted as well as her clothes, leaving her in a blue undershirt and small blue tuft of hair, just enough to cover her head. The clothes barely covered her nether regions. Lila herself was badly burned.

"Um, return." Willow said, returning Lila to her moeball. "Alright, since Shana's the only one left, go!"

Willow tossed a moeball out, Shana emerging.

"About time you showed up." Tara smirked. "We've got pretty much the two strongest in terms of attack and defense."

"Well, it seems like you could really use my help." Shana said, frowning.

"You know, I really could." Tara said, smiling. "Willing to help me?"

"Sure." Shana said, smirking. "The two of us will make the strongest team in the world."

The two stared at each other, smiling warmly.

…

"LIKE HELL WE'RE GONNA SAY THAT!" The two shouted at the same time, butting heads with each other as flames of irritation and rage flared up from between the two of them as they glared at each other, smiling their pissed off smiles at the other.

* * *

Like those two could ever be friends. Wishful thinking, idiots.


	76. Chapter 76

So, here we wrap up the battle subway battle! Can Tara and Shana manage to work together?

…

No.

MoneytheChef: Because I'm evil.

TheLightningPunisher: No, it's still six on six, but they didn't set the parties beforehand, so the subway bosses could choose to send out whoever they wanted.

Numbershooter: That's more than I'd give it.

Poke pimp: Of course it is.

Glaceon of Flames: Of course.

Umbreon of Dawn: I can't wait.

Guest: It's fine.

Mr. Brandloyal: Of course they wouldn't.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 76

* * *

The moemon fought each other valiantly. They attacked and attacked, but no one would give in even a bit.

"This battle is amazing…" Willow said, shocked.

"Yes, it is…" Blake said, nodding. "CUT IT OUT YOU TWO, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THEM!"

"You keep out of this." Tara and Shana said, turning from their battle to glare at Blake.

"…I think I'll let them work out their differences." Blake said, smiling.

"Coward." Willow said, frowning.

"Um, those two completely forgot about us, didn't they?" Duryu asked, frowning.

"I think so." Dela said, nodding.

"Alright, let's take 'em down!" Duryu said, charging at the two fighting moemon.

"Enough…" Shana said, frowning.

"You're irritating…" Tara said, an irritation mark on her forehead.

"You pieces of shit…" Shana said, her body shining with blue energy.

"…Are interrupting our fight!" Tara exclaimed, glowing green. The two turned to the charging Excadrill and Chandelure, and struck them at full force with their swords, the two moemon fainting in one hit.

"I guess it's our win then." Blake said, smiling.

"Impressive…" Emmet and Ingo said at the same time, returning their moemon. "Your moemon are quite strong indeed… However, they do not seem to get along very well…"

"No they do not." Blake said, shaking his head.

The subway pulled into the station at Nacrene City. Blake headed to the moemon center and healed up his moemon, and headed to the Nacrene Gym.

"Hello…" Blake called out, walking into the gym.

"Well, hello there, Blake!" Lenora said, walking up, smiling. "Oh, Elesa, good, you came too."

"What did you need help with?" Elesa asked, smiling.

"I wanted your opinion as a professional actress!" Lenora said, her body ablaze with passion. "Should I create my own spin-off movie starring me as an Indiana Jones-esque character in the sequels and turn over running the gym to someone else?"

"Sequels?" Blake asked, shocked. "What sort of moron would continue this crazy plot?"

"Excuse me, but I believe I can help you with that." The ranger said, shining with cool aura. "I myself am a fan of Indiana Jones movies. I've never seen an Indiana Jones movie I didn't like."

"E-Even the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull?" Lenora and Elesa said, staring at the ranger with shock and awe on their faces.

"We are not worthy…" The two bowed before him, the ranger smiling with pride.

"What the hell is the matter with everyone?" Blake asked, shocked. "Wait, how did I become the straight man?"

"What, you don't like being straight?" Willow asked, confused.

"That's not what I meant by straight man!" Blake exclaimed.

"Master is gay?" Tara whispered to Shana so that Blake could here.

"Master is gay… I see…" Shana said, frowning, putting her hand on her chin in contemplation.

"Are you seriously treating this like a believable plot development?" Blake exclaimed.

"Alright, so Blake, what brings you back here?" Lenora asked, smiling.

"Um, this…" Blake said, removing the fossil from his bag. "I heard you have a machine to bring this child back to life?"

"I see…" Lenora said, holding a magnifying glass up to the fossil. "I see… So these are the remains of the moemon Archen… Amazing… I would like to study this moemon myself… Very well, Blake, I shall grant your request!"

Lenora walked around the counter with the fossil, gesturing for Blake to come with her. Blake followed after her, and the two arrived in the back room.

"This is the machine." Lenora said, gesturing to what looked like a combination of a large microscope and Marvin the Martian's Doom Ray.

"…Yeah, that doesn't look so safe." Blake said, frowning.

"Nonsense." Lenora said, smiling, placing the fossil on the podium beneath the laser. The laser began shining, and struck the fossil. "The light from the laser shall trigger the fossilized DNA, and cause the cells to regrow themselves. It'll be like creating an entirely new life out of the dead one."

"Alright, I just hope this works…" Blake said, frowning.

"It'll work!" Lenora said, smiling, flipping the switch to max. The fossil began glowing, and when the light faded, the laser pulled away, revealing Archen sitting on the podium.

"I'm… Alive…" Archen said, staring at her revived body. She then jumped on top of Blake.

"I'm alive! Thanks Blake!" Archen said, hugging Blake.

"You've had contact with this moemon before?" Lenora said, shocked.

"You could say that, yeah." Blake said, Archen clinging to him happily. "See, when I first found her in the Relic Castle, we entered this weird room where she turned back into this form…"

"I see…" Lenora said, frowning. "That is interesting! I must be off to the ruins to discover the secrets!"

"Aren't you a gym leader?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Oh, right, I forgot, I can't take it easy anymore…" Lenora said, frowning. "Anyways, I'm glad I could help reunite you with this child."

"Thank you, miss!" Archen said, smiling happily.

"Now then, we'd better get you back to your moemon." Lenora said, smiling, ushering the two out of the room.

"Hello, everyone!" Archen said, waving at the other moemon. "I'm Archen, and I'm happy to meet all of you!"

"Another one!" Tara exclaimed, glaring at Archen.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Archen said, shaking Tara's hand, oblivious to the malice the snake moemon was throwing her way.

"Nice to meet you." Tara said, smiling through gritted teeth, clenching Archen's hand tightly.

"I'm so glad to be alive!" Archen said, completely obvious to the foul mood of the other moemon, shining with the brightness of her positive light.

"Annoyed now." Willow said, frowning.

* * *

We all are.


	77. Chapter 77

Here's another chapter, guys, where Archen is officially added to the team roster! How will the group accept her?

Numbershooter: Because it's funny.

Poke pimp: (Turns head) Of course!

TheLightningPunisher: I will.

Nomercy745: Which is?

Umbreon of Dawn: Where can I find this?

Guest: He's not gay.

Mr. Brandloyal: No, what's Pokemon Conquest? Some new game?

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 77

* * *

"Alright master, you're gonna give me a name, right?" Archen asked, smiling. "I've got a great idea for one!"

"What is it?" Blake asked, smiling.

"Aria!" Archen said, smiling. "It's such a beautiful name, isn't it?"

"Alright, that's good." Blake said, smiling. "Aria! Your name is Aria!"

"Yay!" Aria cheered, smiling, hugging Blake.

"Alright, I should look up your data." Blake said, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Archen

**Name**: Aria

**Species**: First Bird Moemon

**Type**: Rock/Flying

**Current Level**: 25

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Archen eat meat.

**Ability**: Defeatist

**Height**: 4'11"

**Weight**: 96 lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Flying, Grass, Bug, Fighting, Fira

**Weak Against**: Water, Rock, Steel, Electric, Ice

**Attacks**: Quick Attack, Leer, Wing Attack, Rock Throw, Double Team, Scary Face, Pluck, Ancient Power, Agility, Quick Guard

**Evolves into**: Archeops

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Archen are a very cheerful and excited moemon. They can get enthusiastic about anything, and enjoy glomping onto people. They possess an overwhelming abundance of energy. Unfortunately, they are nearly extinct. Now, they are incredibly rare to find, but if you manage to catch the attention of one, capture it. The reason they're so energetic and happy is because they are incredibly depressed, and they pretend to be happy in order to prevent people from seeing their weakness.

"Yippee!" Aria cheered, smiling. "Alright, so what should I do now?"

"Go 'way." Tara frowned. "Head over to Lulu's."

"But I wanna stay with master!" Aria whined. "It's not fair, why can't I?"

"I don't like you." Tara said, frowning.

"Aw, but she's so cute!" Lila said, hugging Aria. "I really want to keep her around, please master?"

"It might be nice to have another shorty around." Shina said, giggling, patting Aria on the head. "Besides, we could use someone who can bring some joy and life into the group.

"No." Tara said, frowning.

"I don't care." Shana said, frowning.

"I don't care." Mira said, frowning.

"Alright, we won!" Aria cheered, smiling. "I get to stay!"

"So who do we leave behind?" Lila asked.

"I'll go." Sandy said, shrugging.

"What? Why?" Tara asked, frowning.

"Well, the next gym is a flying type, right?" Sandy asked. "I won't be very good against that. Plus, I've felt a little… To strong. I want to relax for a while, and when the moemon get stronger, than I can fight again!"

"Oh, you're so nice!" Aria said, her eyes tearing up as she hugged Sandy. "You would really let me be a member of the team instead of you?"

"Yeah, sure." Sandy said, smiling. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that bastard Fumio needs help in protecting Mini from those two predators we left her with."

"Three." Blake said.

"What?" Sandy asked, confused.

"Two." Blake said, smiling innocently.

"So, anyways, I should go help her." Sandy said, smiling. "Anyways, master, thanks so much for all of your help, 'kay ya bastard?"

Sandy kissed Blake on the cheek, and smirked.

"Goodbye for now, bastards!" Sandy said, waving, smirking happily.

"I just realized we haven't even defined the setting." Willow said, frowning. "I mean, are we even still in the Nacrene City Gym, or are we in Mistralton City, or where the hell are we?"

"What do you mean? We're obviously still in the Nacrene City Gym." Blake said, frowning. "Where else would we be?"

"…Don't care." Willow said, shrugging.

"Hey, come on, this is my touching farewell, ya bastards!" Sandy said, frowning. "You could at least be a little nicer ta me!"

"Oh, don't mind us." Elesa and the ranger said, waving their hands to the sides.

"We don't care." Sandy said, frowning. She pressed her lips against Blake, and kept them there for a solid minute. Then the minute passed. Shana held Tara back in order to keep Tara from ripping Sandy's throat out.

"Ah, that was good." Sandy said, smiling. "Alright, I'm satisfied, I'll head to Lulu's place."

Blake opened the computer, and contacted Lulu.

"What the heck is this weird thing?" Yami asked, pointing at the computer screen, frowning. "I mean, it's got master's face on it!"

"It's a computer." Lulu said from somewhere off screen.

"Cool…" Yami said, smiling.

"Hey Yami, how's it going over there?" Blake asked.

"Wah! It talked!" Yami said, shocked. "Master, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Blake said, smiling. "How are things with you?"

"Lulu and I have been having sex." Yami answered.

"What?" Blake asked, frowning.

"She said she liked ghost types, and then she touched me." Yami said, crying.

"She's lying." Fumio said, her face popping onscreen.

"Oh, good." Blake said, smiling. "Anyways, Sandy is going to join you guys!"

"Cool." Fumio said, shrugging. "So you're working on a new party, huh?"

"It's not like that…" Blake sighed.

"Oh, um, I heard from Yami onee chan that you've got a cute rock moemon friend!" Mini said, appearing onscreen, smiling. "So I wanted to give her a gift!"

Mini held up a shiny rock, which transferred over to Blake. Blake gave it to Aria to hold, and then Blake turned back to the screen.

"Alright, good luck, Sandy." Blake said, smiling, patting her on the head.

"I don't need help, ya bastard!" Sandy said, smiling, wiping tears off of her face. "I'm awesome, 'course!"

"See ya." Blake said, smiling. He returned Sandy to her moeball, and transferred her over to Lulu.

"Heya!" Sandy said, emerging on the other side in the hotel, smiling happily. "How're things goin' for ya over here?"

"It's pretty cool." Fumio said, shrugging. "We have a lot of sex."

"That sounds fun." Sandy said, smiling. "Count me in."

"…So much for looking after Mini." Blake said, frowning.

* * *

Aw, Mini's gonna be so corrupted, but she'll be SO CUTE! …And hot.


	78. Chapter 78

Here's where Blake makes a pact with Lila (finally!) and Aria!

Numbershooter: Now.

Poke pimp: (Turns head) Of course!

Guest: Maybe!

TheLightningPunisher: Wait, who says she's a slut?

Umbreon of Dawn: Wait, Rana? You mean Ruru? Ruru might eat her.

Vaporeon of Volt: I was kidding. In my opinion, it's not corruption so much as maturity.

The Black Okami: Sorry, but she was to strong. Every battle would be a curb stomp, like with Fumio.

Flameblade23: What? Why so British?

Mr. Brandloyal: Wait for it…

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 78

* * *

"Alright, you two still need to make a pact, right?" Blake asked Lila and Aria.

"Right!" Aria said, nodding. "Lila and I both need to, so we'll do it at the same time!"

"Um, I'm not sure about that…" Lila said, frowning.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Aria said, glomping onto Lila, rubbing cheeks with her.

"Eh, I guess…" Lila said, shrugging.

"Alright, but you aren't doing that stuff in my museum." Lenora said, frowning. "There's a moemon center a ways away, you can go there."

"I'll look after your other moemon for you while you go 'finish your business'." Willow said, smirking.

"Alright, I got it." Blake said, nodding. He walked out of the gym, Lila Aria and Tara following after him.

"YOU stay here." Shana said, dragging Tara back into the gym.

And so, it ended up with Blake, Lila and Aria sitting on the bed, Lila and Aria a little embarrassed.

"So, um, what should we do?" Lila asked. "Micah taught me stuff to do, but it's kind of embarrassing…"

"I haven't been able to touch a guy in a really long time, so I don't know if I'm very good, but I'll give it my best!" Aria said, smiling.

"You're so confident…" Lila said, amazed.

"Well, I'm always cheerful!" Aria said, smiling. "Anyways, I wanna see your cute little body!" Aria tackled Lila and held her against the bed. She pulled Lila's blue shirt and shorts off, leaving Lila in a very small ice blue undershirt.

"Aw, I could just eat you up!" Aria giggled, licking Lila's cheek. "In fact, your hair looks kind of…"

"No!" Lila cried. Aria began drooling a little, only for Blake to pull her off of Lila.

"Don't make her cry, geez…" Blake sighed.

"Okay, sorry…" Aria sighed. "But still master, don't you want to have sex with her? I bet she tastes really good down there…"

"Hey!" Lila exclaimed, flustered, Aria grabbing on to her hands to keep her from fighting back.

"Sorry, Lila." Blake said, smiling. He leaned down and gently pried her legs open. He licked at her pussy lips, which had begun to moistened. Aria was right, while her pussy was freezing cold, it tasted like ice cream, which was not a taste that he was adverse to.

"So, how does she taste?" Aria giggled.

"Pretty good." Blake admitted.

"Um, um, thank you?" Lila said, her face bright red. Her face was so heated by her blush, Blake was actually afraid that she would melt.

"Alright, lemme have a taste!" Aria said, pushing Blake out of the way. She leaned down and lapped at her pussy, Blake staring at them, confused.

"Do you want me to just leave so you two can have sex yourselves?" Blake asked, smiling.

"No way master, I want to have sex with both of you!" Aria said, frowning. She moved off of Lila, and tackled Blake. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down, wrapping her thin fingers around his dick.

"Hey, Lila, come look at this!" Aria said, smiling, gesturing with her free hand for Lila to join them. Lila slowly crawled over to Blake and looked at his dick, blushing in surprise.

"Um… Wow…" Lila said, shocked. "It's bigger than I thought it would be…"

"Naw, I think it's pretty average." Aria said, smiling. "Anyways, put your hand here." Aria removed her hands from Blake's shaft, and Lila cautiously wrapped her hands around it, stunned by the heat.

"It's so warm…" Lila said, surprised. "It's weird… It's so warm and hard…"

"Alright, now try moving your hands up and down!" Aria said, placing her hands over Lila's. She moved her hands up and down Blake's dick, guiding her through the motions of jerking Blake off, while Blake was restraining his urge to cum.

"I… I think it's getting harder…" Lila said, blushing.

"That means you're doing good!" Aria said, smiling. "Alright, now move faster!" Not giving her a choice, Aria began stroking Blake's dick even faster, increasing the pace she was moving Lila's hands.

"Urgh… I'm cumming…" Blake grunted, ejaculating onto the two of them. Lila and Aria's hands, as well as parts of their faces were covered with the white gunk. Lila looked at it with a weird sort of understanding, not unexpected considering her body was made out of a similar, yet better smelling, substance.

"Well, if you're not gonna eat it, I am." Aria said, smiling, licking some of the semen off of Lila's cheek, Lila crying out in surprise. Aria had already cleaned her hands and face, and was going for more.

"N-No!" Lila said, pulling away, cradling her hands as though the semen covering them was a precious treasure.

"Good, then you can be first." Aria said, smiling.

"Wh-what?" Lila asked, confused.

"Simple!" Aria said, smiling, holding her shoulders down on the bed. "Alright master, go for it!"

"Is this okay?" Blake asked, concerned.

"…Yeah…" Lila said, nodding. "Just be gentle, okay?"

"Of course." Blake said, smiling. He gently spread her legs open and slowly inserted himself inside of her. He broke through her hymen and she cried out in pain, but managed to stifle herself for him.

When she gave the okay, Blake began thrusting inside of her. His movements were slow and steady so as to avoid hurting her, his dick moving inside of her like a piston.

Lila thrashed against Aria as she felt his warmth fill her up and then disappear, only to shoot through her body again as he thrust inside of her. She felt like she was melting from his heat, and she could no longer stifle her moans of ecstasy as she felt his dick heat her body to her core.

"I'm CUMMING!" Lila shouted, clenching down on Blake's dick, soft and smoothness of her pussy walls rubbing against his shaft causing him to release inside of her.

Blake pulled out of Lila, panting, as the two looked at each other, smiling. However, Aria refused to let them enjoy the afterglow. Aria tackled Blake, pushing him down onto the bed.

"This isn't my first time…" Aria said, frowning. "I hope that's not to bad…"

"It's fine." Blake said, smiling. "As long as you don't compare me to the other guy."

"Oh, right, like I can even remember that far back." Aria said, laughing. "Anyways, let's do this." Aria slowly lowered herself onto him before he could lose his hard on, and began clenching her walls to try and coax him back up to full size.

Blake thrust up into her pussy, which, in contrast to the smoothness of Lila's, was rather soft and feathery, like having sex with a pillow.

"Wow, this is so amazing…" Aria said, clenching her teeth as Blake thrust up inside of her. "It's so much better than I remembered…" Aria clenched down on Blake once more, Blake moving out of her quickly, having more endurance due to having cum recently.

"Oh god, this feel so good… Oh god… oh god…" Aria moaned out, crashing down on Blake as she neared the edge. "I'M CUMMING!" Aria clenched down on Blake's dick, shooting out her juices as her pussy walls milked his cock of his juices.

"Urgh… I'm cumming…" Blake grunted out, shooting his semen up inside of her pussy, the two falling onto the bed, exhausted.

"Ah, that was nice, after so long…" Aria said, hugging Blake.

"It felt so good…" Lila said, hugging Blake as well, the three falling asleep with each other.

* * *

Aw, how nice… What's gonna happen next chapter?


	79. Chapter 79

In this chapter, Skyla is introduced!

Numbershooter: I see.

TheLightningPunisher: Not even sex crazed, just a little promiscuous.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Sorry, no.

Flameblade23: Okay.

The Black Okami: No.

Umbreon of Dawn: Again, where can I find this?

Mr. Brandloyal: Um, okay…

Poke pimp: She doesn't need to.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 79

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Willow asked as Blake returned to the moemon gym.

"Do you honestly want me to tell you?" Blake asked, frowning.

"…Not really, no." Willow said, frowning. "Anyways, the next gym you're heading to is the Mistralton Gym, right?"

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding.

"Wow, that's gonna be a struggle…" Willow said, frowning. "How long do you think it'll take for us to get to Mistralton?"

"I honestly have no idea." Blake admitted.

"You don't have to worry about that." Elesa said, smiling, walking up to the two of them.

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"I called in a favor." Elesa said, smiling. "Let's head outside." Elesa walked out of the gym, gesturing for them to follow. Willow, Blake and Blake's moemon followed after her, standing on the field outside of the gym.

"What's that noise?" Willow asked, rubbing her ear.

"Just watch." Elesa said, smiling, pointing up at the sky. A silver bolt shot across the sky, and turned back towards them. It was a plane.

The plane touched down a ways away and rolled to a stop in front of the gym. It was a cargo plane, about the size of a small house, and painted a sleek silver. The door to the cargo plane opened, and woman stepped out.

"Hello there!" The woman said, smiling. The woman wore a blue flight suit that revealed her stomach, and rather tanned skin. She wore grey flight goggles and had bright red hair, which was tied up in a bun-like ponytail with what looked like a blue propeller blade.

"Hello, ya'll!" The woman said, smiling, pulling her goggles down to her neck to reveal bright blue eyes. "My name's Skyla, the heaven's high flying girl!"

"Whoa!" Blake said, surprised. "It's Skyla, the Mistralton Gym Leader!"

"She's so cool…" Lila said, blushing.

"So, Elesa, where're those kids you wanted me to fly back to Mistralton for ya?" Skyla asked, smiling. She looked around, and her eyes landed on Aria. In a flash, she disappeared.

"OH, YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Skyla said, hugging Aria tightly. "You're an Archen, right? I always wanted to see one of you! Are you wild? Can I take you home?"

"Sorry, but I belong to master." Aria said, smiling, pulling free from her grip and hugging Blake.

"What do you want for her?" Skyla asked Blake, staring at him.

"What? No, she's mine!" Blake said, frowning.

"Oh well…" Skyla sighed. "Anyways, you're that kid that Elesa wants me to fly, right?"

"Yep, that's me! Blake Hilbert!" Blake said, smiling.

"Oh, Hilbert you say?" Skyla said, her face brightening. "Related to Kanone Hilbert, are you?"

"Uh, yeah…" Blake said, nodding.

"Ah, Kanone…" Skyla sighed wistfully, looking off into the distance with a blush on her face.

"…I've seen that reaction before…" Blake sighed.

"He's so cool…" Skyla said, blushing holding her hands on her face gleefully. "I still remember when he jumped out of my plane just so I wouldn't have to stop to drop him off…"

"Wait, how high up were you?" Willow asked, shocked.

"…About a mile or so?" Skyla shrugged.

"Did he have a parachute?" Willow asked, frowning.

"…I don't think so." Skyla said, frowning.

"What sort of Gundam is this guy?" Willow asked Blake, frowning.

"I don't know, but jumping from a plane without a parachute?" Blake said, shrugging. "I wouldn't put it past my brother…"

"…Seriously, what kind of Gundam is that?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Alright, anyways, I, the beautiful heavenly angel, will take you to Mistralton!" Skyla said, pointing at herself, smiling.

"…Your tital has somehow become more self-serving." Elesa said, smirking coolly.

"Rrr, Elesa, if you don't show more of your 'dere' side, you'll never get a boyfriend!" Skyla said, smirking.

"Right, because having fans that worship the ground I walk on, that's a bad thing." Elesa said, smirking.

"Of course not, you just need to get some." Skyla said, smiling. The two stared at each other, smiling, a tense aura flowing around them.

"…Somehow I get the impression…" Blake said, feeling a rather large amount of déjà vu at this scene. "That these two don't like each other much…"

"Just because you've got a FLAT CHEST doesn't mean you have an excuse for being single." Skyla said, smiling. "Besides, you can afford implants. Without them, your only fans WILL BE PEDOPHILES!"

"Well, why don't you give the number of the guy who GAVE YOU THOSE?" Elesa asked, smiling. "It looks like you inflated 'em with an AIR PUMP, BALOON GIRL!"

Sparks began crackling between them as they smiled at each other, their smiles saying "these smiles are just for show" and "I really want to rip her throat out."

"Anyways, what's going on between you and Blake?" Skyla whispered to Elesa, Elesa blushing.

"Nothing!" Elesa said, frowning.

"Alright then…" Skyla said, smiling. "Then you won't mind if I seduce him for myself… If he's Kanone's brother, I bet he's a lot of fun in bed…"

"No, you can't-!" Elesa exclaimed.

"If he's not your boyfriend, then you have no room for objection." Skyla said, smiling. "Just wait, Elesa, that boy is gonna fall for me in no time flat. Meanwhile, you can just continue your modeling career. It sucks that you can't have sex, doesn't it?"

"Skyla…" Elesa said, glaring at her best friend angrily.

"Think of this as vengeance." Skyla said, glaring at Elesa, smiling angrily.

"Wait, what did I do to you?" Elesa asked, frowning.

"That's not important!" Skyla said, frowning. "By the end of the day, we'll be doing what you only wish you could be doing with him! Too bad for you, my dear Elesa!"

"Those guys have some serious issues." Tara said, frowning.

"I know, right? How pathetic." Shana said, shaking her head.

* * *

I agree with Shana, two people fighting like that is just weird.


	80. Chapter 80

Alright, here's another chapter, with another appearance by our favorite holy messenger, Aurore!

Numbershooter: That's the joke.

Poke pimp: Why no?

That random guy over there: That's the joke.

MoneytheChef: No.

TheLightningPunisher: Definitely.

ElectroSaber: I like her too.

Flameblade23: Me too.

Guest: I guess.

Mr. Brandloyal: No, you do not.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 80

* * *

"Blake." The ranger said, walking up to Blake before he boarded the plane.

"Yeah?" Blake asked, turning to face the ranger.

"I have something for you." The ranger said, pulling the egg he had been talking about before out of the bag.

"What?" Blake asked, shocked. "Wait, you're just giving this to me?"

"Yes." The ranger said, nodding. "Remember when I told you I knew your brother?"

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding.

"I met him ten years ago." The ranger said, frowning.

"But he would have only been fifteen!" Blake said, surprised.

"I know." The ranger said, frowning. "I was on assignment, and I met him. He was just a starting trainer, but he'd managed to reach deep into the ruins that I was exploring. We discovered this egg together."

"This egg?" Blake said, looking down at it.

"Yes." The ranger said, nodding. "Your brother told me that he wanted me to look out for the egg, until I gave it to someone that I decided would be a worthy guardian."

"But why did you pick Blake?" Willow asked, frowning. "He's not a worthy anything."

"I sense within Blake the same potential for evolution that his brother has." The ranger answered. "I believe that he has the ability to train this child up to become a worthy guardian of her family line. I put my faith in you, Blake."

"Thanks, then I'll take it." Blake said, taking the egg from the ranger. Blake returned his moemon to their moeballs, he and Willow stepping onto the plane. The plane lifted up and flew through the sky, soaring away.

The ranger and Elesa stared up at the plane in silence, both upset for separate reasons.

The silence was interrupted by the sound of clapping.

"Bravo, bravo." Aurore said, Elesa and the ranger spinning around. Aurore was leaning up against a tree, applauding, a smirk on his face.

"Aurore." The ranger said, frowning.

"Now now, no need for sour expressions." Aurore said, smiling. "After all, we're old friends, aren't we?"

"We're not friends." The ranger said, frowning.

"Oh, that's cold." Aurore said, frowning.

"You're Aurore Reinhart, am I right?" Elesa asked, frowning.

"Yes." Aurore said, smiling. "I'm pleased that such a pretty young lady knows me."

"I know a lot about you." Elesa said, smiling. "You see, I've heard quite a bit about you from my friend Alder."

"Still alive, is he?" Aurore laughed. "Well, what's that old man saying about me?"

"Nothing much." Elesa said, smiling. "Just that you're dead. And not only are you dead, he also knows all about the NEO-R project and Alexander Shaw."

"I see." Aurore said, smiling. His smile then faded, and he glared at Elesa. "And I'm sure you know just how dangerous being privy to that information is."

"Unfortunately, Alder doesn't seem to know what happened to Shaw." Elesa said, frowning.

"Good." Aurore said, his smile returning. "Because he doesn't need to know what happened."

"Anyways, my debt is paid off, got it?" The ranger said, frowning.

"Fine, fine…" Aurore sighed. "We're even. You gave Blake that egg, we have nothing more to discuss. Oh, but there is one more thing."

"What?" The ranger asked, frowning.

"Be sure to stick around Unova for the finale." Aurore said, smiling. "You should observe the path of destiny that the world will take with your own eyes."

"What are you?" The ranger asked, frowning.

"Me?" Aurore said, walking away, a smile still on his face. "I'm just a servant of god."

Once Aurore had left their line of sight, he stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Aurore asked, frowning.

"I am a watcher." A figure stepped out from behind the tree. The dark robed figure wore a black cloth wrapped around their face, and wore a black robe over their entire body so as impossible to make out what lay beneath. However, poking out from the cloth wrapped around the figure's face were two eyes, soft yet sad, staring down at them. The figure held a wooden staff in their hand, a white crystal imbedded at the top of the staff. They had six more staves tied to their back, each imbedded with a crystal of a different color.

"It's you, huh?" Aurore said, turning to face the masked figure. "The other one? What exactly are you watching?"

"My masters have instructed me to question whether or not they can trust you with the path of destiny." The figure said. "…What would you like me to tell them?"

"I have every intention of following their script." Aurore said, frowning. "But it might not make a difference. As long as that girl exists, then that means that history might not repeat itself as it was intended to."

"However, that was also your fault." The figure said disapprovingly.

"It's not my fault." Aurore said, smirking. "That girl was created by Arceus, not me. Arceus is just like your gods, isn't she? Cognitive of the future?"

"That is all." The figure said. "She is nothing more than a false prophet. She does not possess the right to the mantle of god."

"Still, she chose to bring that girl onto this planet, I had no control over it." Aurore said, shrugging. "I can't take responsibility."

"However, the only reason she created that girl was to repay you." The figure said. "For your hand in saving her. Aurore, tell me! What you are planning?"

"Afraid, are we?" Aurore said, turning around. "If history fails to repeat itself, then you'll cease to exist, won't you?"

"I do not fear my death." The figure said. "I am the same as you, I was saved by the power of my masters. And it is for their sake that I exist."

"Well then, you can tell your masters this." Aurore said, smiling. "Tell them that I wagered everything, the past, the present, the future, all of it, on the possibility of possibility. I won't allow history to repeat itself."

"Very well." The figure said, stepping back, his body slowly shimmering out of existence. "But my masters will ensure the survival of the future, no matter what you plans."

"It's not the gods we have to fear…" Aurore said, staring up at the sky, running his hand through his green hair. "It's the potential for evolution that humans possess…"

* * *

So, what exactly is Aurore planning, and what exactly is the "potential for evolution" that is even stronger than the gods? (Heh)


	81. Chapter 81

Alright, here's another chapter, please review!

Numbershooter: Why you hate Aurore?

Guest: Yes.

Poke pimp: Wait for it…

Glaceon of Flame: Willow wasn't there.

TheLightningPunisher: With Blake, on the plane.

Umbreon of Dawn: Well, maybe he is, but maybe he isn't.

Mr. Brandloyal: Indeed he will.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 81

* * *

"Wow, look at this view!" Blake said, looking down at the ground below the plane they were flying on.

"It is pretty amazing." Willow said, nodding. "Flying is an amazing experience."

"Alright, we're gonna touch down pretty soon!" Skyla's voice came from the intercom. "Buckle up and brace for impact!" The two felt air pressing against their stomachs as they dropped, and the wheels touched concrete, sending a jolt through the plane. A minute later, the plane pulled to a stop.

Skyla's head poked out from the cockpit, and she pushed her goggles up.

"Alright guys, move out!" Skyla said, smiling. She ushered the two of them off of the plane, and they took their first steps into Mistralton. They were standing on a large runway stretching out a ways, the plane right next to a large hanger that held the emblem of the Mistralton Gym.

"So this is the Mistralton Gym, huh?" Blake said, surprised.

"Yup!" Skyla said, smiling. "Unfortunately, I can't take on your challenge right now."

"What? Why not?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Well, I saw an injured moemon up on the Celestial Tower while we were flying." Skyla said, frowning. "I need to go and check on her, to make sure she's okay."

"Alright, I'll go with you." Blake said, frowning. "I need to make sure that she's okay as well."

"Alright, good." Skyla said, smiling. "Willow, do you want to come too?"

"I'm touched, but I don't really want to go on a big hike, so I'm just going to check into the moemon center and go to sleep." Willow said, frowning. "It's gonna be dark soon…"

"Yeah, but we'll be back before then! Let's go!" Skyla said, smiling.

"I already said no." Willow said, walking away.

"Oh well." Skyla said, shrugging. "Anyways, let's go! To the Celestial Tower!"

"Got it." Blake said, following after Skyla as she walked down the dirt path.

"So, Blake, are you sleeping with Elesa?" Skyla asked, smiling.

"What? No!" Blake said, shocked. "Of course I'm not."

"Really? Why not?" Skyla asked, frowning.

"Well, it's just…" Blake said, blushing.

"Oh, you're blushing." Skyla said, narrowing her eyes coyly, poking Blake on the cheek. "Could it be that you just aren't interested in her flat figure?"

"What? No, it's not that!" Blake said, embarrassed.

"Really?" Skyla said, cutting her boobs with her gloved hands, giving them a shake. "Because I'm sure that my breasts are much bigger than Elesa's, maybe they're more up to your speed, huh?"

"…Miss Skyla…" Blake said, turning back to her. "It's not just your breasts that I would be interested in… Your eyes shine like the sky itself, and your skin, it's as soft as the clouds of heaven themselves… Happiness seems to flow from your body like a beautiful gust of wind, your voice like the song of an angel. Even if you had a flat chest, it wouldn't matter… Everything about you… I want to make you mine…"

"…Uh…" Skyla said, blushing a bright red that rivaled her hair in surprise.

_That should keep her quiet for a while…_ Blake thought, turning and continuing to walk towards the tower.

_Very good…_ Skyla thought, clenching her fist. _Just as I thought… I should have known that seducing Kanone's brother wouldn't have been an easy task… However, I need to make Elesa pay!_

"Skyla, are you coming?" Blake asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Skyla said, giggling, scratching her head, following after Blake.

The two walked down Route 7, Skyla continuing to make not-too-subtle advances on Blake, who continued to brush them off.

"We're here!" Skyla said, pointing at a large tower that stretched high up into the sky.

"So this is the Celestial Tower, huh?" Blake said, smiling sadly at the tower. "Where the spirits of moemon rest with their masters…"

"I know, I come here every week to pay my respects." Skyla said, frowning. "Oh, Blake, do you have a psychic moemon?"

"Why?" Blake asked, confused.

"The tower is filled with ghost and psychic moemon that will try to confuse your sense of direction." Skyla explained. "To reach the top you need a psychic moemon to create a psychic barrier around you, protecting your mind from their spells."

"Well, luckily I have one." Blake said, tossing out a moeball, which Mira emerged from, blinking.

"How may I serve you, master?" Mira asked.

"Oh, a Gothitelle!" Skyla said, smiling. "Here's mine! Take flight, Kokoro!"

Skyla tossed out a moeball, which a Swoobat emerged from. The Swoobat wore a blue dress with a white fur collar and had small black wings sticking out of her back. She had bright blue hair down to her shoulders, with two blue bat ears poking out of the top. She had bright pink eyes, and a smile.

"Alright, let's go!" Kokoro said, smiling, flapping her wings. She took the initiative, and flew into the tower. The other three followed after her. The inside of the tower was quite amazing. It was perfectly circular on the inside, with a large staircase stretching along the edge, spiraling up to the top, each floor connected to a large pillar in the center of the tower.

"Come on, guys!" Kokoro said from the top of the staircase on the first floor, impatient. "You're taking too long!"

"Well, we can't fly." Blake said, frowning. The three who didn't have wings walked up onto the staircase, only to be hit by a blast of psychic energy.

"You shall go no farther." A voice rang out in their heads. They turned to the left to see a moemon hovering next to them, floating in midair. The moemon wore a full-body leotard in a pale blue, and wore pale blue tights and pale blue gloves that reached up to her shoulders. The gloves didn't end in fingers, but in three bumps, colored red green and yellow. She had pale blue hair down to her shoulders and pale green eyes.

"An Elgyem!" Skyla said, frowning. "Blake, it looks like it's time to see how well you can fight!"

* * *

So, how will Blake defeat this psychic moemon? Let's find out!


	82. Chapter 82

Alright, here's another chapter, where the figure reappears and shows their plan! Kind of. Well, review!

Guest: Yes they are.

Numbershooter: Yeah, I guess.

TheLightningPunisher: Really? Why?

The Black Okami: I see.

Poke pimp: Good.

X-tra Epic: Lmol indeed.

Vaporeon of Volt: Maybe, maybe not.

ElectroSaber: Yes.

Glaceon of Flames: Yeah, but she left on the plane.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 82

* * *

"Alright, Mira, take her down!" Blake ordered.

"Psychic." Mira said, holding her hand up, releasing a blast of psychic energy at Elgyem. Elgyem, silent, held her hand up, creating a psychic field around her body, blocking the attack. She then pushed Mira back with her psychic powers, pushing her against the wall.

"We are under orders to test your strength." Elgyem said, her face maintaining a stoic expression.

"'We'?" Blake asked, confused.

"Elgyem act as a collective mind." Skyla explained. "It's strange. Anyways, Kokoro, use heart stamp!" Kokoro opened her mouth, and launched a heart shaped blast at Elgyem, knocking her back. Elgyem regained her balance, and launched a blast of psychic power at the Swoobat. However, a field formed around Kokoro, courtesy of Mira.

"Thanks!" Kokoro said, smiling. "Alright, take this! Acrobatics!" Kokoro disappeared and reappeared behind Elgyem, punching Kokoro across the face. She jumped up and jumped around the air, striking Kokoro repeatedly, Elgyem injured.

"Recovering injuries." Elgyem said, glowing. The light around her faded, and her body was restored back to full health.

"This is irritating." Mira said, frowning. Her body began glowing as she evolved, Skyla staring in shock.

"What the heck?" Skyla said, shocked. "She's evolving? But how? Why?"

_Excellent!_ Aurore though, watching the battle. _It's here! It's really here! The potential of evolution really exists!_

The light around Mira faded, revealing her new form. She wore a black dress that reached down to her feet with four large white bows on the front, reaching up to her collar. She had black hair the stuck out to the sides, and had bright blue eyes with a white bow in her hair.

"Alright, Mira, you evolved!" Blake cheered, smiling.

_Excellent… _Aurore thought, staring at Blake, smiling. _Now, it's only a matter of time._

"I feel stronger…" Mira said, looking at her new form. "Psybeam." Mira launched a beam of psychic energy at Elgyem, hitting her field of psychic energy. Mira then disappeared and reappeared behind Elgyem, floating behind her. She created a sphere of electricity in her hands, and launched a bolt of lightning at the Elgyem, hitting her in the back, Elgyem losing consciousness, plummeting to the ground. Mira landed on the staircase, staring at Blake, and smiled softly.

"What do you think, master?" Mira asked.

"Wow, that was awesome." Blake said, smiling.

"I can't believe it, you just caused her to evolve! How did you do that?" Skyla asked, shocked.

"I guess she just decided to evolve in order to help me?" Blake said, shrugging. "I don't know why, it just happened."

"I see…" Skyla said, frowning. "Anyways, we don't have time to worry about that. We need to get to the top of the tower!"

"Alright, I just need to check Mira's data." Blake said, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Gothitelle

**Name**: Mira

**Species**: Astral Body Moemon

**Type**: Psychic

**Current Level**: 41

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Gothitelle are omnivorous.

**Ability**: Frisk

**Height**: 5'07"

**Weight**: 102.2 lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Fighting, Poison

**Weak Against**: Bug, Ghost, Dark

**Attacks**: Pound, Confusion, Tickle, Fake Tears, Doubleslap, Psybeam, Embargo, Faint Attack, Psyshock, Flatter, Future Sight, Heal Block, Psychic, Protect, Thunderbolt

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Gothorita

**Info: **Gothitelle are very loyal to their masters. In their opinion, their masters' orders are everything. They will never refuse a request of one that they view as their master, as they believe following orders is everything. They feel great pleasure from obeying their masters' orders, and it is not uncommon for them to request sex upon completion of a request. However, they will refuse anything requested by another, as their master is the only one they feel who deserves their service.

"A sub, huh?" Tara said, emerging from her moeball, shocking everyone. She licked her lips, and turned to Mira.

"You know, Mira, I think we could have some fun together, don't you?" Tara asked, smiling.

"I do not believe that you would be capable of eliciting joy out of me." Mira said, frowning. "However, if master ordered me to, I would be perfectly fine with allowing you to have control over me."

"Wow, that is a really hot maid!" Skyla said excitedly, a blush on her face. "If I were a guy, I would probably be hard right now!"

"Mistress, you are embarrassing yourself." Kokoro said, frowning.

"Oh, heh, oops." Skyla said, smiling innocently. "Anyways, let's get going, okay guys?"

"Nice save." Kokoro said, smirking. The group continued to make their way up the tower, stopping to pay their respects on each floor. Soon enough, they reached the top of the staircase. The staircase ended at the top of the tower, which was a circular platform of stone.

"Hello Blake." A voice said. Standing at the top of the tower was a familiar dark robed figure. The figure wore a black cloth wrapped around their face, and wore a black robe over their entire body so as impossible to make out what lay beneath. However, poking out from the cloth wrapped around the figure's face were two eyes that stared at Blake. The figure held a wooden staff in their hand, a white crystal imbedded at the top of the staff. They had six more staves tied to their back, each imbedded with a crystal of a different color.

"You again?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I am here to challenge your potential." The figure said. "I shall see if you are worthy to inherit the destiny that has continued to follow you."

"I don't know what that means, but if you want to battle, I'll be happy to!" Blake said, smiling. "Go, Mira!"

"You fool…" The figure said. "This is not a battle you can win… I shall have to force you to come to terms with your potential!" The figure held his staff up to the sky, and dark clouds began forming in the air above them. Light shot forth from the white crystal on the staff and pierced the clouds, the laser drawing a figure in the sky, in the shape of a large dragon.

"Behold the power of god." The figure said, staring at Blake as the clouds parted above him, a large creature emerging from the sky. The creature had a body that seemed like it was made from the stars themselves, pitch black but glistening with small white points. Etched across the body of the great beast were several tracks of light that caused it's body to glow like the sun. The creature was a great serpent with large wings sticking out of its back and two large claws just under the wings, it's body ending in a long tail. It had piercing white eyes that seemed to stare right through Blake and it let out a monstrous roar that seemed to shake the heavens themselves.

* * *

…And Blake is fucked.


	83. Chapter 83

Alright, here's another chapter, with more crazy fucked up-ness than you've ever seen. Seriously. I don't know what drugs I'm on, so you'd better watch out. Review!

Numbershooter: Oh yeah.

Camero2015: It's not a pokemon.

Guest: Not Rayquaza.

The Black Okami: Oh yeah.

Gunsandgames: Indeed.

Guest 2: Oh, definitely.

001: Yeah, not so lucky no more.

Random guy: Didn't know what that was, so I looked it up. The guy/girl looks eerily similar, but it's not them.

ElectroSaber: Already said, not a Rayquaza.

Mr. Brandloyal: No.

GOF: Worse.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 83

* * *

"Wh-what is that thing?" Skyla asked, shocked. "It's not like anything I've ever seen!" The great dragon was indeed an amazing sight. It was roughly the same size as the tower itself and radiating with light, illuminating the area for miles around.

"This is Retherios." The figure said. "The Celestial of Light. The strongest of the seven gods."

"This… Is a god?" Blake asked, shocked.

"It is not a creature that has ever existed in your world." The figure said. "It is one of the seven gods of the Dream World."

"The Dream World?" Skyla asked, confused. "I don't know what that is…"

"My staves are quite similar to your modern day moeballs." The figure said, gesturing to the staff in his hand. "Each contains the spirit of one of the seven deities of Dream World."

"Gallahar, the Celestial of Fire. Kanagore, the Celestial of Water. Relgeite, the Celestial of Earth. Hahlorios, the Celestial of Thunder. Lereguies, the Celestial of Wind. Archioes, the Celestial of Nature. And Retherios, the Celestial of Light." The figure said. "These seven deities rule over the twelve dimensions."

"I… I don't understand…" Blake said, confused.

"Of course not." The figure said. "It was foolish for you to even consider understanding something that exists beyond your very existence. Allow us to show you the truth of this world."

The figure thrust his staff up towards the sky, and the massive dragon roared. The dragon opened its mouth and several black tentacles shot out from its maw, one striking Blake in the chest. The tentacle drew Blake inside of it and sealed him within the creature's body, and then withdrew. The dragon roared, and flew up into the sky.

"Master…" Tara said, falling to the ground, shocked.

_Awaken…_ Blake heard a voice echo in his head, a voice that sounded just like his. Blake's eyes opened, and he realized he wasn't lying on the ground like he thought. He was lying on… Nothing. Blake was laying down on nothing, with stars and galaxies swirling around him inside of a black void.

"Where the hell am I?" Blake exclaimed, sitting up, looking around, shocked.

"Hello Blake." Blake saw the masked figure standing before him.

"You! You're the one who did this, right? Where am I?" Blake demanded.

"You are within Retherios, the Celestial of Light." The figure said. "I shall reveal the truth to you, and with the truth you shall decide the course of your destiny."

The figure reached up to the scarf wrapped around his face and threw it away, revealing beneath the mask…

Another mask. This was not a cloth wrapped around their face, however. This was a mask that resembled a face. It was black and shape fitting, though nondescript. It looked like the figure was merely some sort of black skinned creature, instead of a black mask that covered their face. There was a white line traced across the mask, stretching down over the mask's face, moving down where the right eye would be. When it passed the right eye, the line moved to the right and then continued down, like a lightning bolt. The line stretched up over the head of the mask and moved down the back. Even though Blake couldn't see the figure's eyes, they seemed to be staring through him.

"This is my true form." The figure said. "I have shielded my identity in order to prevent the destruction of the world. However, I still have more to show you." The figure threw back their robe, and revealed their entire body was covered in black bandages. The white line on the figure's mask began glowing like the markings that were on the dragon, and white runes began shining from beneath the bandages. The bandages burned away to reveal a similar fabric covering the entire body of the figure in a full body suit.

"Are you some sort of superhero?" Blake asked, confused.

"…Wh-what? No!" The figure said, face palming. Their body was covered with runes, which had begun shining, their entire body seemed to glow like the dragon had. "Right now, my body is channeling the spirit of Retherios, and so I have become one with it.

"Whatever you say." Blake said, shrugging. "So, anyways, can you let me out now?"

"I cannot." The figure said, shaking their head. "There is still much I have to show you."

The figure gestured for Blake to follow. Blake followed after them, even though he wasn't sure how he was walking on nothing.

"We are within the dream world." The figure said. "This is the world within the nexus, where all twelve dimensions fuse to become one."

"Dimensions?" Blake asked, confused.

"There are twelve dimensions that make up the nexus." The figure answered. "The nexus itself, and the eleven dimensions that orbit it. These twelve dimensions each carry different creatures that live different lives. For example, there is the world where you live, and another world that has humans living on it, though this world doesn't possess creatures known as moemon. There are multiple different realities that unite together to form the nexus."

"Um, my brain is hurting right now…" Blake said, holding his head in pain.

"Of course." The figure said, laughing. It was a strange sight, seeing something without a mouth laughing. "I felt the same way when I first learned the truth. However, we have arrived."

The figure stopped in front of an enormous black door. The door seemed to be built into a wall that wasn't there.

"What is this?" Blake asked, walking around the door. It seemed like the door was just there, not attached to a wall or anything.

"The truth lies beyond that door." The figure said, nodding their head. "Open it, and unlock the truth behind your world."

"…Alright…" Blake said, reaching for the door. Blake wrapped his fingers around the door knob and opened it, pulling the door open. The door let loose a blast of light upon opening, the light causing everything to fade out to white.

* * *

So, what truth could this be? Who knows? Will the truth ever be revealed?


	84. Chapter 84

Alright, here's another chapter! This one has more crazy stuff and plot problems and is freaking crazy.

Poke pimp: No he's not.

Numbershooter: It matters.

TheLightningPunisher: Nope.

ElectroSaber: Yes, it is.

Mr. Brandloyal: Maybe.

That random guy over there: Then I've done my job.

Glaceon of Flames: No it won't.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 84

* * *

"What was that…?" Blake asked, falling to the ground, panting.

"That was the truth." The masked figure said. "However, you are unable to comprehend the truth of existence yet. And so it has been trapped within your mind, this truth that you must embrace."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blake asked, frowning. He stood up and glared at the masked figure.

"It will all be known in due time." The masked figure said. "Soon enough, you will become just like me, a servant of god. This is a destiny that cannot be avoided. Oh, and I have one word of warning for you."

"What?" Blake asked, frowning.

"That girl, Willow." The figure said. "You must sever your ties with her."

"Why should I do that?" Blake demanded.

"You know why." The figure said.

Blake thought about it hard, and suddenly the idea came to him.

"Willow is… Aurore's daughter…" Blake said, frowning.

"Yes." The figure said, nodding. "But her mind his clouded with anger and rage at him for abandoning her. That is why you need to sever ties with her."

"That's not a reason!" Blake exclaimed. "Why do I need to?"

"The Reinhart Family is a family shrouded in darkness!" The masked figure shouted. "Even if she refused to inherit their name, she has certainly inherited their darkness! Within the first child of the family lies a darkness, and if you do not sever your ties with that child, the darkness will cost you your life!"

"Well, well, well…" A voice said from behind the two. "This is quite an interesting conversation, isn't it?"

"Aurore…" The masked figure said, turning to Aurore, who was standing behind the two of them. "What do you want now?"

"Well, I'm surprised." Aurore said, laughing. "First you go preaching to me about how you can't change destiny, and now I find you here telling Blake not to associate with my daughter. It would seem like you're trying to change the course of destiny, aren't you?"

"No." The masked figure said. "Destiny will always follow its path. Blake has received the truth, and everything has been decided by destiny. Even this conversation… Destiny has decided it all. There are no irregularities."

"Still." Aurore said, smirking. "I'm still willing to gamble on humanities potential for evolution. But I must say, I'm disappointed. I remember back when you would never give up either. When you would fight against destiny for your friends. I wonder what happened?"

"I saw her die." The figure said solemnly. "Before my eyes. And then I realized that destiny can't be changed."

"Really?" Aurore said, smirking. "Are you sure you're not fighting for destiny in order to ensure your survival?"

"What?" Blake asked, turning to the masked figure, confused.

"Destiny is strange, isn't it?" Aurore said, laughing. "If everything goes according to plan, you get to live. Or, at least, you get to live until you're reborn. But if even one thing happens that defies destiny, you will cease to exist. So I wonder… Are you fighting for destiny in order to protect the future, or are you simply fighting for yourself?"

"Neither." The masked figure answered. "The future… Myself… None of that matters. Destiny is destiny, and it cannot be changed."

"Really?" Aurore said, laughing. "Because back in my day, I would never just bow my head to destiny. I used to believe that destiny was just a word someone who'd given up hope would throw around in order to justify success or failure. That's still a belief I hold on to. And now, it seems that Blake has inherited my hope. I've already bet everything on this new generation. Just watch. The power of those who believe will become a sword strong enough to slice through the chains of destiny."

"…Do you have a guy to write your speeches or something?" The figure asked. "Because that sounds a little too rehearsed."

"Well, either way, if we were to continue our conversation with Blake standing right here, things could become… Problematic." Aurore said, smiling. "Sorry Blake, but this is where we say goodbye to you."

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

Blake opened his eyes in a panic. He sat up, and looked around at his surroundings.

"Master, good, you're alright!" Tara said, hugging Blake. Blake realized that he laying down on the tower.

"What the hell?" Blake asked, looking around. "What happened to that guy?"

"What guy?" Skyla asked, confused.

"You know, black robes, staves?" Blake said, frowning. "Summons a huge freaking dragon that looks like a galaxy?"

"Are you okay?" Skyla asked, concerned. "We arrived here and you blacked out. It's only been a few seconds, but we were worried!"

"You guys don't remember?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Remember what?" Mira asked, frowning.

"Never mind, I must have imagined it…" Blake said, frowning. "Anyways, we need to help the moemon that was up here, right?"

"Oh, right!" Skyla said, nodding. She looked and saw the moemon lying on the floor of the tower, not moving.

"Oh, poor thing…" Skyla said, looking at the moemon. It was a young Rufflet. The moemon wore a blue shirt and skirt, both with bright white frills. She had small white wings growing from her back and messy white hair down to her neck, with only a single fringe of red in the front. Her body was covered in burns, like she was hit by an electric attack.

"Mira, do you know any healing moves?" Blake asked, patting Mira on the shoulder to coax her to heal the moemon.

"I know the move heal bell." Mira said. "Would you like me to use it?"

"Yes." Blake said, nodding.

"Then I will." Mira said, nodding. She walked over to the Rufflet and held her hands out, Rufflet's injuries healing.

* * *

So, what will happen next? Who knows?


	85. Chapter 85

Alright, here's another chapter, where we finally take a break from all the randomness. Back to story!

Numbershooter: I see. Well, who knows…

001: Maybe, maybe not.

Poke pimp: Okay.

Electrifry: Kind of hard not to.

TheLightningPunisher: Like a boss yes.

Umbreon of Dawn: That sounds hilarious. I'd seriously like to watch that.

ElectroSaber: Yes, it is.

Mr. Brandloyal: Why not?

Guest: Maybe.

That random guy over there: I've done that more than once…

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 85

* * *

"I'm awake!" Rufflet said, sitting up, frowning. She stood up staring at the group.

"You were the one who saved me, right?" Rufflet asked, turning to Blake.

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding.

"Thank you!" Rufflet said, smiling, bowing to him. "Now then, I should probably be going! Miss Skyla, you're the gym leader of the close city, right?"

"Yup." Skyla said, smiling.

"I'd like to thank you for that!" Rufflet said, smiling, bowing to Skyla. "Now then, I need to go!"

"Good luck." Blake said, smiling. "Be sure to stay away from those electric moemon, okay?"

"Roger!" Rufflet said, nodding, saluting Blake. She flapped her wings and flew away, leaving the rest of them atop the tower.

"Alright, now then…" Skyla said, walking over to the bell that was standing on the top of the tower. "It's time… We must let the lost spirits of humans and moemon alike pass on to the next world."

"So we have to ring the bell?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Skyla said, nodding. "The bell shall bring change with each ring." Skyla grabbed ahold of the rope that attached to the bell, and pulled on it. The bell rumbled and began to shake, and soon enough the bell began moving back and forth, releasing a shockwave of sounds that resounded across the route.

"A beautiful sound…" Blake said, closing his eyes, smiling. "I'm sure that the spirits of the moemon have passed on peacefully."

"Alright, now that that's settled, I need to get back to the gym!" Skyla said, smiling. "Anyways, Blake, are you sure that you don't want to… Have some fun before our battle?"

"…No thanks." Blake said, frowning. "No offense, but I don't think it's very smart to have sex with someone I'm going to fight against."

"That's fine." Skyla said, smiling. "In that case, let's wait until after we finish with the gym battle. Then I'll fuck your brains out, okay?"

"Somehow I think this is your issue and I should stay out of it." Blake said, frowning.

"Anyways, I'm gonna head out!" Skyla said, smiling, returning Kokoro to her moeball. "Kenna, go!" Skyla tossed out a moeball, which an Unfezant emerged from. The Unfezant wore a grey and black dress with a green bottom, black and grey wings sticking out of her back. She had black hair that reached down to her shoulders, and golden eyes.

"Alright, fly!" Kenna said, grabbing onto Skyla, spreading her wings. She flapped her wings, and flew into the air, leaving Blake standing there with Tara and Mira.

"So, what do we do now?" Tara asked, frowning. "Do we SERIOUSLY have to walk all the way back to Mistralton City?"

"Yes." Blake said, sighing. "She could have taken us with her, though…"

They walked down the tower after ringing the bell themselves, and after a long journey across Route 7 they arrived at Mistralton City just as the sun was setting.

"Damn, it's too late to challenge the gym…" Blake said, frowning. "Well, I guess we should head into the moemon center…"

Blake entered the moemon centered and handed his moemon over to the nurse to heal them up.

"Oh, Blake, you made it!" Willow said, walking up to Blake, smiling. "So, how did it go?"

"It… went fine…" Blake said, frowning.

"Well, it doesn't sound like it did." Willow said, frowning. "What happened?"

"Will…" Blake said, frowning. "Did you get a room?"

"Well, yeah, why?" Willow asked, frowning.

"We need to talk there." Blake said, frowning. "I have something important to talk to you about, if that's okay with you."

"Sure…" Willow said, nodding. Blake took back his moemon, and followed Willow to her room. The two sat down on the opposing beds, staring at each other.

"So, Blake, what did you want to talk to me about?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Who is Aurore?" Blake asked, frowning, Willow's face tensing up.

"It's none of your business." Willow said, grinding her teeth.

"I didn't think it was, so I stayed out of it." Blake said, frowning. "But it turns out it is my business. Aurore contacted me today."

"What…?" Willow asked, staring at Blake, shocked. "It can't be…"

"It is." Blake said, nodding. "He looked exactly as you described him, except with green hair, and he said that you were his daughter…"

"Where is he?" Willow asked, pushing Blake down onto the bed. She straddled him, holding his shoulders down. "Where is he? Tell me!"

Blake looked into Willow's eyes for a long time, and then felt something wet splash onto his face. Willow was… crying.

"Tell… me…" Willow said, tears falling from her face.

Willow got off of Blake sat down on the bed next to him, Blake sitting up.

"Will…" Blake said, staring at Willow, surprised.

"Blake…" Willow said, frowning. "Aurore is my dad. He left me when I was a kid… And I'll never forgive him for it. He left my mom a wreck…"

"So why are you trying to kill your father?" Blake asked, shocked.

"…" Willow said, looking down. "He can't die."

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

"My dad can't die, so there's no problem if I kill him." Willow explained. "I figure that if I tried to kill him, then he would be in so much pain that I could bring him back…"

…_I don't think I'm safe around this girl…_ Blake thought sweat dropping at the crazy thing Willow had just said as if it were commonplace.

"I just want him to come back to my mom…" Willow said, wiping her eyes with her arm. "Ever since he disappeared, my mom has just sat by her window, waiting for him… I need him to come back to her…"

"I understand." Blake said, putting his arm around her shoulder, hugging her against him.

"…Kill you now." Willow said, frowning.

"Of course you will." Blake said, smiling.

* * *

Of course she won't.


	86. Chapter 86

We offset the "aww" of the previous chapter with this chapter having zero serious content.

Poke pimp: Good enough.

Numbershooter: Well, Blake can't kill Willow either.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: That's what makes her cute.

001: Already said no. But I will make this one longer than the norm.

TheLightningPunisher: Maybe…

Flameblade23: Okay, think that.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, if he did, it would probably stay in the party.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 86

* * *

"So are you going to challenge Skyla's gym?" Willow asked, frowning. It was the following day, Blake having checked into a different room to save Willow the awkwardness. Right now, they were eating breakfast in the lobby.

"Yup." Blake said, nodding. "And then I'm going to challenge the other gyms as well."

"Well, good luck." Willow said, frowning. "I've heard that Skyla is a lot stronger than other gym leaders."

"It doesn't matter." Blake said, smiling. "I know I'll win."

Blake walked across the airstrip and arrived at the hangar that was the gym, Willow following after him.

"Hello, trainer!" A man dressed in pilot attire greeted the two. "You must be Blake, yes?"

"Uh, yeah." Blake said, nodding. "So, where's the gym leader?"

"Miss Skyla is at the observation platform." The man said, pointing at a large field well above their heads.

"How am I supposed to get up there?" Blake asked, shocked.

"…We have an elevator." The man said, pointing at the elevator.

"Oh, good." Blake said, smiling, walking towards the elevator.

"Unfortunately, it's off limits to challengers." The man said, frowning.

"Then how do I get up?" Blake exclaimed.

"Well, Miss Skyla has installed a new flight system." The man said, smiling, pointing at a large cannon pointed at another level.

"Wait, you want to fire me out of a cannon?" Blake asked.

"Yes." The man said, smiling.

"I'm not a challenger, so can I use the elevator?" Willow asked, smiling heartlessly.

"Are you leaving me to die?" Blake exclaimed.

"Come on Blake, it's not like both of us dying would solve anything." Willow said, smiling. "Besides, I can't die so I'd just feel intense pain. You won't feel anything at all!"

"You just admitted that I'm gonna die!" Blake exclaimed.

"Ugh, what a whiner…" Willow sighed, face palming. "Anyways, I'm just gonna catch a ride on the elevator, I'll be waiting for you at the top."

Willow walked into the elevator and sat down on the bench built into the wall, completely ignoring the cannon fire and screams that she heard from outside.

"Oh, hey there!" Skyla said, waving at Willow. "Where's Blake?"

"Oh, he'll be up soon enough!" Willow said, smiling. As if on cue, Blake hit the steel floor of the battlefield at top speed, picking himself up. His body seemed to be badly battered, as though he'd been fired out of a cannon or five.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Skyla exclaimed, shocked.

"I was fired out of a cannon!" Blake exclaimed. "That's what happened!"

"…Why would you do something like that? Are you stupid?" Skyla asked innocently.

"That guy told me that was a policy you implemented!" Blake exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh, what?" Skyla said, shocked. "But I was joking… Hm… I guess that's why I haven't had any challengers in a while…"

Willow was trying really hard not laugh. Not hard enough, however.

Scratch that, she wasn't trying at all. Instead, she laughed at Blake hysterically.

"Alright, let's just get on with the battle!" Blake said, smiling.

"Okay, that's fine!" Skyla said, smiling. "Watch us! We're gonna jet at full force! Koroko, come on out!" Skyla tossed out her moeball, which Koroko emerged from, smiling.

"Hey, it's the weird guy!" Koroko said, smiling.

"I'm not weird!" Blake said, frowning. "Anyways, Yami, go!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Yami emerged from.

"Whoa, where'd she come from?" Willow asked from the sidelines, surprised.

"I had Lulu send a few of my moemon back to me." Blake said, smiling. "They should give me the edge!"

"A ghost type, huh?" Skyla asked, smiling. "To bad for you, Blake, but Kokoro has been trained to fight ghost types!"

"Yami, use shadow ball!" Blake ordered.

"Right." Yami said, nodding. She held her hand out and fired a blast of shadowy energy at the flying moemon, but Kokoro effortlessly evaded it.

"Alright Kokoro, show them your evasive maneuvers!" Skyla cheered, smiling. The Swoobat masterfully flew around Yami's shadow ball attacks, Yami resorting to her backup plan.

"Shadow sneak!" Yami said, smiling wickedly, her shadow hands shooting out after Kokoro.

"Air cutter!" Kokoro said, flapping her wings, the blades of wind slicing through the shadow hands.

"…" Yami said, frowning, her shadows forming into hands again as she glared at Kokoro.

"It's been a while since I had to fight…" Yami said, frowning. "Being called out to fight against such an irritating opponent is rather annoying…"

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Kokoro asked, smirking. "As long as I stay up here, out of your reach, there's nothing you can do."

"Wanna bet?" Yami asked, smiling. Her shadow hands hovered over her real hands and created shadow balls in the palms. Yami focused her dark energy into these two orbs and smiled wickedly at Kokoro.

"Shadow ball!" Yami said, running towards Kokoro. Her shadow hands took the shadow balls, and stretched out towards Kokoro.

"Air slash!" Kokoro said, flapping her wings, releasing more shredding winds.

"Ominous wind." Yami said, opening her mouth, releasing a gust of dark wind that countered the air slash. The shadow balls collided with Kokoro at full force, sending her flying through the air.

"Roost." Kokoro said, landing on the ground, her wounds healing.

"What the hell?" Yami asked, confused.

"Well duh, obviously landing on the ground will heal my wounds." Kokoro said, rolling her eyes, smirking. "What a fool, if you didn't know about that."

"Okay, you're dead." Yami said, frowning. She charged at Kokoro, creating another shadow ball in her hands.

"Shadow ball!" Kokoro shouted, opening her mouth, a sphere of dark energy forming. She launched the shadow ball at Yami, hitting her in the stomach before she could change direction. Yami nearly fell off the stage, if not for one of her shadow hands grasping the edge at the last second.

"Well, that was close…" Yami said, sighing in relief.

"Bye bye." Kokoro said, smiling, standing over Yami. She cut Yami's shadow hand off with her wind blade, Yami plummeting to the ground below.

* * *

Well, things don't look good, do they?


	87. Chapter 87

Alright, here we continue the battle with Skyla! Review!

Poke pimp: Yes they have.

Numbershooter: Revealed later.

The Black Okami: Not without levitate as an ability (I don't get either)

TheLightningPunisher: More than that.

Umbreon of Dawn: Including that one, seven.

Mr. Brandloyal: Bingo.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 87

* * *

"So, who do you have next?" Kokoro asked, smirking. Suddenly, the elevator arrived at the floor again, and Yami stepped out, looking pissed.

"You honestly thought that was enough to take down a ghost like me?" Yami asked, irritated.

"Tch…" Kokoro said, frowning. "Alright, shadow ball!"

Kokoro launched a sphere of darkness at Yami. Instead of dodging it, Yami caught the shadow ball in one of her shadow hands, and threw it back.

"Holy crap!" Kokoro exclaimed, jumping out of the way, avoiding the attack. "Geez, you're kind of upset, aren't you?"

"YOU DROPPED ME DOWN TO THE FLOOR." Yami said, incredibly pissed off.

"Air slash!" Kokoro shouted, launching a blast of wind blades at Yami, Yami jumping to the side. Her hand shot out and hit Kokoro in the stomach, slamming her into the ground.

"Ugh…" Yami said, stumbling, falling to the ground. Kokoro charged at Yami, and then disappeared. She reappeared behind Yami and kicked her in the back. She then leaped over Yami and continued hitting her, Yami unable to protect herself against the acrobatics.

"Acrobatics!" Kokoro said, hitting Yami in the stomach, knocking her backwards.

"Heart stamp!" Kokoro shouted, shooting a blast of energy out of her hands in the shape of a heart, striking into Yami, knocking her out of the air, Yami hitting the ground in pain.

"I'm not gonna lose…" Yami said, frowning, standing up, before succumbing to Kokoro.

"I won!" Kokoro cheered, smiling.

"Return." Blake said, returning Yami to her moeball. "Alright, Ruru, go!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Ruru emerged from.

"Alright, I'll give my best for my first battle!" Ruru said, smiling excitedly. "Electro web!" Ruru spit webbing at Kokoro, who flew out of her way.

"You can't escape from a professional hunter that way!" Ruru said, smiling. "String shot!" Ruru spit string at Kokoro, who jumped out of the way. Ruru continued spitting string at her, Kokoro quickly losing airspace to the webbing that had covered the entire battlefield, attaching to the walls, ceiling and floor.

"No where you can fly now." Ruru said, giggling. "Now then, watch this." Ruru placed the palm of her hand on the strings, and released electricity through them. Kokoro was basically pinned in, as if she moved anywhere she would risk being electrocuted.

"Air cutter!" Kokoro shouted, releasing blades of air at the webs in order to cut through them.

"Sorry cutie, but electricity trumps wind." Ruru giggled. "Your blades won't even scratch my webs." The wind blades hit the string, pushing them around, but never cut the webs. She was right.

"Damn…" Kokoro said, frowning.

"Discharge!" Ruru said, releasing electricity out of the webs, striking into Kokoro, sending her falling to the ground. However, before she hit the ground, Ruru opened her mouth and released a web that hit Kokoro, electrocuting her once more, Kokoro losing consciousness.

"Ah, you really jetted, Kokoro." Skyla said, smiling, returning Kokoro to her moeball. "Alright, Kenna, let's jet!" Skyla tossed out a moeball, which her Unfezant emerged from.

"Kokoro shouldn't have focused on dodging and should have gone on the offensive." Kenna said, frowning.

"Just try it!" Ruru said, smiling wickedly. "Electro ball!" Ruru released a sphere of electricity at the flying moemon, who flapped her wings quickly, releasing a gust of wind that sent the electro ball flying back towards Ruru. Ruru jumped into the air and began scurrying across the web, moving towards Kenna.

"Air cutter." Kenna said, flapping her wings, releasing winds at Ruru, attempting to blow her off the web.

"Damn, that wind is strong…" Ruru said, grimacing. "Alright, discharge!" Ruru released electricity through the webbing, aiming it straight at Kenna. However, Kenna was prepared for that.

"Steel wing!" Kenna said, her wings shining silver. Her wings struck the electric webs, and began channeling the electricity to minimize damage. In fact, the electricity seemed to be moving through her body instead of injuring her.

"I used steel wing to negate the damage of the lightning." Kenna said, smiling. She charged at Ruru and hit her with the steel wing, knocking her off of the webs. Ruru fell past the battlefield and shot a web out of her hand, grabbing onto the bottom of the platform. She swung back onto the battlefield and stared at Kenna, frowning.

"You're really irritating, getting around my traps." Ruru said, frowning in irritation. "Alright, I just need to up the ante!" Ruru spit more webbing at Kenna, who continued to blow them back with her strong winds.

"Kokoro might be faster, but my winds are far superior to her own." Kenna said, smiling. "Do you think you can stand up to my winds?"

"How the hell am I supposed to take her down if my webs can't reach her?" Ruru asked herself, frowning. "Alright, well, maybe if I charged in… No… Then she'd just hurt me… Hm…"

"Well, while you're still pausing, I'll strike!" Kenna said, smiling. "Aerial ace!" Kenna disappeared and shot at Ruru, slicing into her with her wings.

"You fell for it…" Ruru said, smiling, falling to the ground. "My body might not be so strong, but I got it in where it counted…"

"What?" Kenna said, frowning. Suddenly, she realized that her body was paralyzed

"Thunder wave…" Ruru said, smirking. "It looks like you won't be moving anymore… Sucks to be you… Cause now… You'll see the power of my friend…"

Ruru, still smiling, succumbed to the aerial ace and lost consciousness.

"Good job, Ruru." Blake said, smiling. "You can rest. Shina, it's up to you!"

Blake tossed out a moeball, which Shina emerged from, definitely not happy about Blake having to rely on her.

"Great…" Shina said, frowning. "How the hell am I supposed to do this?"

* * *

How will she succeed? Let's see!


	88. Chapter 88

Alright, here's the finale of Blake's battle with Skyla! Will he defeat her?

Numbershooter: Well, we'll see.

001: Not me.

Poke pimp: Nope.

The Black Okami: I know he doesn't.

Umbreon of Dawn: Alright, good.

Mr. Brandloyal: Nope.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 88

* * *

Kenna stood to her feet, and slowly flapped her wings at Shina, who dodged the blades of air.

"Thunder wave!" Shina said, releasing a shockwave of electricity from her hands, the lightning shooting through the string shot, reinvigorating them, electrocuting Kenna with the power of electricity. However, it didn't paralyze her, Kenna being already paralyzed.

"Alright, so you're paralyzed already." Shina said, frowning. "Charge beam!" Shina held her hand up, releasing a beam of light from the palm of her hand at Kenna, who managed to just barely jump out of the way.

"Sparks!" Shina shouted, fusing her body with electricity. She tackled Kenna head on, electrocuting her. Kenna hit the ground, totally fried from the electricity, and unconscious.

"Aw, you jetted as fast as you could!" Skyla said, smiling, returning Kenna to her moeball. "Alright, Kaoru, let's jet!"

Skyla tossed out a moeball, which a Swanna emerged from. The Swanna wore a white gown with blue feather-like shapes covering her breasts. The gown reached up to her neck, and large white wings were sticking out of her back. She had white hair down to her back, which had two white feathers sticking out from the sides. She had dark black eyes and black boots, with a big smile.

"Charge beam!" Shina shouted, firing a beam of light at Kaoru, who flapped her wings, soaring above the laser.

"Interesting." Kaoru said, frowning. "Air slash!" Kaoru flapped her wings, releasing blades of air that sliced through the weakened threads, cutting into Shina. However, they didn't affect her much, being electric.

"Thunder wave!" Shina said, releasing a pulse of lightning at Kaoru, who avoided the attack.

"Hm, you're fast, aren't you?" Shina said, frowning. "Alright, charge!" Shina charged her body with lightning, increasing her defenses.

"So I can't hit you physically without being electrocuted…" Kaoru said, frowning. "How am I gonna do this?"

"Well, while you're thinking, charge beam!" Shina shouted, firing a laser of energy at Kaoru, who flew out of the way, avoiding the attack.

Shina launched more at the moemon, but she effortlessly avoided each one.

"Scald!" Kaoru shouted, opening her mouth, firing a torrent of scalding water at Shina, who jumped out of the way, though not quick enough to escape, the water burning her arm.

"Gaah! It burns!" Shina said, cradling her scorched arm gingerly.

"Shina, you alright?" Blake asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Shina said, smiling. "This bird can't even compare to me!"

"Scald!" Kaoru shouted again, firing another blast of water, though Shina was fast enough to dodge this one. She fired another charge beam at Kaoru, hitting her in the wing. Kaoru plummeted towards the ground, but a ring of water began swirling around her body, healing her injuries. She soared once more, flapping her wings, just barely avoiding the platform of the ground.

"Come on, let's see what you've got." Kaoru said, smirking. "I can't wait to see your power as an electric moemon."

"Yeah, about moves…" Shina said, frowning sheepishly.

"What?" Kaoru said, frowning.

"I only know four moves…" Shina said, blushing.

"Oh." Kaoru said, smirking. "Well, this shouldn't be a challenge then."

"What does that mean?" Shina asked, irritated.

"Nothing, I would never underestimate an opponent." Kaoru said, frowning. "Behold my power." Kaoru held her hand up, creating a sphere of wind in her hand.

"Air slash!" Kaoru said, throwing the sphere of wind at Shina, who jumped out of the way. Kaoru then fired blasts of burning water at Shina, who continued to jump out of the way, avoiding the attacks.

"Charge beam!" Shina said, firing a beam of light at the scald blast of water, the two attacks creating an explosion of steam. Shina charged into the steam and tackled Kaoru, tackling her into the ground. Kaoru shoved her off, and sliced into her with another air slash.

"Charge beam!" Shina said, hitting Kaoru in the stomach with a beam of light, sending her flying backwards. Her charge beam began growing in energy, her entire hand shining with light.

"You're not bad…" Kaoru said, frowning. "Aqua ring." Rings of water began spinning around her body, healing her wounds.

"Stop that!" Shina said, firing another laser at her. Kaoru jumped out of her way and fired another blast of scalding water at Shina, burning her again.

"I'm not gonna give up that easily!" Shina exclaimed, charging at the water moemon. "Charge beam!" Shina hit Kaoru in the stomach with her fist, and then released the laser, sending Kaoru flying through the air. However, because Kaoru's wings were still working, she was more than capable of staying aloft.

"Not bad, kid!" Kaoru said, cracking a smile. "But I have the advantage with these wings of mine! I can stay airborne as long as I like!"

"Then I'll just have to knock you out of the air." Shina said, frowning. "Charge beam." Shina focused energy into her hands, creating two spheres of light in the palms of her hands. She fired the blasts of energy at Kaoru, hitting her at full power. However, Kaoru powered through at full force, and charged at Shina. "Scald!"

Kaoru opened her mouth and launched a blast of water at Shina, who countered with her own charge beam. The two exchanged attacks, neither one of them giving an inch. They glared at each other, the two of them punching and firing attacks off at each other.

"Charge beam!" Shina shouted, creating a massive amount of energy in her hand.

"Scald!" Kaoru shouted, creating a large tidal wave of water. They launched their attacks at one another. Their two attacks collided head on, creating an explosion of electricity and water, summoning a cloud of steam. When the steam finally cleared, Shina and Kaoru were both unconscious on the ground.

"Um… What do we do now?" Blake asked the equally perplexed Skyla.

* * *

Yes, what will they do now? Who knows? …Me. I know.


	89. Chapter 89

Alright, here's another chapter, where we visit Willow's life! What's her family like?

001: Because.

Poke pimp: Nope.

Electrifry: That would be nice, but no.

TheLightningPunisher: Nope.

Umbreon of Dawn: Cool.

Numbershooter: No.

ElectroSaber: Yes. Yes it was.

Mr. Brandloyal: No.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 89

* * *

"What happens when you tie?" Willow asked, frowning.

"I don't know…" Skyla said, frowning. "It's never happened before…"

"Hm…" Blake said, frowning. "Well, I guess we have to declare that battle null then. We'll have to have another one…"

"Alright, how about this?" Skyla said, smiling. "We'll wait a week, and then you can challenge the gym once more! Normally, when a trainer loses they have to wait a week to challenge the gym, so I don't see how this should be any different!"

"Alright, then I'll meet up with you in one week!" Blake said, smiling.

"Alright, so are we done here?" Willow asked, frowning. "I'm bored."

"Yeah." Blake said, returning Shina to her moeball. "Anyway, I need to start training my moemon to fight Skyla! She's stronger than I thought!"

"Come back any time!" Skyla said, waving at Blake happily as he and Willow entered the elevator.

"So what are you going to do now?" Willow asked Blake, frowning.

"I'm going to train up Aria." Blake said, frowning.

"Aria? Why her?" Willow asked, confused.

"My biggest problem with fighting Skyla was that her moemon could fly and mine couldn't." Blake explained. "So I'm going to train Aria until she can fly!"

"Oh, I see." Willow said, nodding. "Well, I'll just leave you to that, then. Meanwhile, I'm gonna go hang in the moemon center."

"Got it!" Blake said, smiling. The two exited the gym and walked to the moemon center, where Blake healed up his moemon. Blake then headed out to Route 7, Willow waiting until he was gone.

"Mistralton City, huh…" Willow sighed. "I guess it's time I left…"

Willow walked out of the moemon center and towards the train station. She purchased a single ticket and walked towards train car.

"I'm finally heading home…" Willow said bitterly, sitting down in the empty rail car. The car rumbled across the tracks, and after about an hour it arrived at the destination she had wanted to go to:

"Icirrus City…" Willow said, stepping out of the rail car, staring out at her home town. "I'm finally home…"

Icirrus City was rather small for a city, and the entire ground was caked in snow. The lake was frozen over, though the windmills still worked in the cold. Willow walked past the buildings, past the gym, and walked until she reached the Moor of Icirrus.

"I'm home…" Willow said, walking across the icy paths until she arrived at a large tree that remained standing tall even in the cold. While normally it would cling to the ground, this tree stood strong and tall. It's branches hung over her like a canopy, and it's leaves hung down in streams as though the tree itself was crying.

Willow leaned against the trunk of the large tree as tears fell from her eyes.

Willow spent hours crying underneath the protection of the tree, and didn't even realize it. A single snowflake landed on her nose, and her eyes snapped open. Willow stood up, not realizing she had fallen asleep.

"I suppose I should go 'home' then…" Willow said, frowning. She walked across the freshly laid snow as more snow fell around her. She arrived at a house that was still connected to the town by the street, but a fair distance away at the same time. It was impossible to make out people in the town, and the other buildings were just small blocks, like what a child would play with.

Willow rapped her knuckles on the door.

_It's not like she'll answer me anyway…_ Willow thought, opening the door. Her mother never locked the door, still hoping beyond hope that Willow's father would come walking through it again.

"I'm home…" Willow said bitterly, walking past her mother. Her mother was wearing a simple white dress that was worn and old. Her skin was pale and smooth, and her eyes were lifeless. In the right light, you could mistake her for an old doll someone had left sitting in a rocking chair. Her lifeless eyes were trained on the window, watching the snow fall. She didn't even notice her daughter walk through the door beside her, she was too busy focused on the street outside. Her hair was messy, brown and unkempt, reaching well past her legs. It fell down the back of her chair and pooled on the floor, as she never bothered to cut it.

The house was old and rustic, made purely of wood and stone. All the furniture was hand carved, and was centered around an old stone fireplace.

"Welcome home." A woman walked in from the kitchen of the house. She wore a simple white-tan shirt and orange pants, although they were probably made for someone of a fuller figure. She had red-brown hair that was cut neatly compared to the other woman, reaching down to her shoulders. She had strict eyes that were bluer than the frozen lake, though they looked at Willow with the warmth of a mother staring at her child.

"Hey sis…" Willow said, frowning. "I figured it was time for me to come home…"

"You didn't find dad, did you?" Willow's sister asked, frowning.

"No…" Willow said, sitting on the cushioned wood couch. "…Dad's never coming back, is he…"

"…Have faith…" Her sister said, removing Willow's hat, playfully running her fingers through her hair.

"Will's back?" A young voice asked. A little girl ran into the room, happy. She wrapped her arms around Willow from behind, and rubbed her face in Willow's hair. The girl was young, and had grassy green hair down to her neck. She had a small body in a green dress that matched her hair, and she had bright red eyes.

"It's good to see you too, Petilil." Willow said, smiling, lowering Petilil to the ground.

"So, you couldn't find Aurore?" Petilil said, frowning. "My mom neither, huh?"

"Don't worry, Willow'll find Aurore and your mom." Willow's sister said, smiling. "She's the daughter of that scary couple, after all."

"Yup, Rin, you're right!" Petilil said, smiling. "You got even smarter when you got taller!"

"You're still flat though." Willow smirked.

"Shut it, ya brat!" Rin said, an irritation mark on her head as she hit Willow on the head.

* * *

Aw, what a nice family. Still, it's saddening…


	90. Chapter 90

Alright, here's the second half of Willow's home life. What else will be revealed? Let's see!

Numbershooter: Yes it is.

Dune Buggy Panda: I will.

Nomercy745: Sora's with Aurore, obviously.

The Black Okami: But he did what he did for a reason.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: There ARE a lot of scary couples.

Umbreon of Dawn: I see.

ElectroSaber: I do too.

So what: Willow is 18.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 90

* * *

"So, where are you going to go to find dad now?" Rin asked, frowning.

"I've got a pretty good idea…" Willow said, frowning. "I'm travelling with a guy right now… His name's Blake…"

"Ooh, a guy?" Petilil asked, her eyes shining. "What's he like?"

"…He's an idiot." Willow answered, smirking. "Still, he can be really nice…"

"Well, at least that's further than Rin got!" Petilil said, smiling. "She's almost thirty and she doesn't even have a boyfriend!"

"Shut it!" Rin said, an irritation mark on her head. She ground her fists into the sides of Petilil's head, Petilil crying out in pain.

"Rin, it hurts!"

"Still, it seems like you should get a guy, even if you are flat…" Willow said, frowning. "You've still got a few daddy issues, huh?"

"Sh-shut up!" Rin said, blushing. "I'll get a guy when I want to!"

"Fine, but I do have to warn you that you should stay away from Blake." Willow said, frowning. "He's exactly like Aurore."

"Really…" Rin said, staring off into the distance.

"Stop thinking like that." Willow glared. "Besides, his moemon would kill you if you went near him."

"Che…" Rin said, frowning.

"So why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be with your _boyfriend_?" Petilil asked, chuckling.

"Excuse me?" Willow asked, placing her hand on Petilil's head, squeezing down on it tightly while smiling evilly, Petilil shaking it in fear.

"What is it with these scary women?" Rin asked, face palming.

"Must be hereditary." Willow said, shrugging.

"Anyways, I think I'll just wait for Blake to get here, then I'll introduce him." Willow said, frowning. "In the meantime, I'll be at my normal place."

"She always goes there…" Petilil said, frowning. "Why…?"

"Yeah, well, she's the namesake of that tree, after all." Rin said, frowning. "I guess she feels a connection to it. The last connection she has to her father…" Rin turned to her mom, frowning.

"I'm sure that if mom had something from him, she'd treasure it too…" Rin said, sadly.

Willow walked through the snow, and arrived at the large tree. She stared up at the tree, smiling sadly.

"_Daddy, what's the tree?" A three year old Willow asked, pointing at the large tree. She was sitting on Aurore's shoulders, however this Aurore had brown hair and brown eyes. He also wasn't wearing his trademark hat or duster, instead wearing a white jacket over a white shirt and white pants_

"_Hildegarde, this tree is a symbol of your existence." Aurore said, smiling. "It's known as a Weeping Willow, for how it's branches and leaves give off the appearance of tears. But actually, it symbolizes healing."_

"_He-ling?" Willow said, sounding out the word._

"_Whenever you're hurting, just come to this tree." Aurore said, reaching up, rubbing her hair. "This tree will heal your injuries, I guarantee it."_

_Willow stared up at the tree in admiration of it. Aurore kneeled down and lifted him off of her, setting her down next to her._

"_Early one morning… just as the sun was shining…" Aurore sung softly as Willow leaned against him, slowly falling asleep. "I heard a young maid singing in the valley below…"_

"_Oh don't deceive me… Oh never leave me…"_

_Willow drifted off to sleep, Aurore placing his jacket over her sleeping form._

"_How could you use a poor maiden so…" Aurore sang softly._

"How could you use a poor maiden so…" Willow turned around, and saw Aurore singing the song. He was leaning against a tree, staring off into the distance. He turned his head and looked Willow in the eyes.

"Hello Hildegarde…" Aurore said, smiling.

"Dad…" Willow said, tears welling up in her eyes. She pulled out her knife and threw it at his head. The knife shot through the air, and hit the air just in front of Aurore's head, blocked by a field of energy.

"…Nice shot!" Aurore said, smiling approvingly. "You've got quite an arm on you, Hildegarde."

"Thank you father." Willow said, smiling. "How about I rip those arms of yours off?"

"Ah, what went wrong with you?" Aurore asked, frowning. "I wish you'd turned out better."

"Maybe it was because you left me alone." Willow said, glaring at Aurore, her eyes burning with fury. "How could you?"

"It wasn't my fault…" Aurore said, frowning. "I wish I could tell you what happened… There's so much I wish I could explain, and there's so much we still need to talk about."

"…I have nothing more to say to you." Willow said, frowning. "If you won't come back for me, then come back for my mother. She needs you with her."

"And the entire world needs me somewhere else." Aurore said, frowning. "And not just our world, every world!"

"…Dad…" Willow said, staring at Aurore sadly. "I never cried when you left. I always believed you'd return, just like mom did. And when they proclaimed you dead, I just decided to stop caring. I knew you couldn't die. Rin told me everything about you, how you're immortal."

"You don't understand, Hildegarde." Aurore said, shaking his head, gazing at Willow sadly. "I did die once…"

"Then if you can die once, then that means you can die now." Willow said, frowning. "I need you with mom. If you won't return, you're of no use to me."

"…You would kill your own father…" Aurore said, staring at Willow.

"If you want to think that, then fine." Willow said, frowning. "But my father died a long time ago. To me, you're just someone who abandoned his family and wears my father's face."

"Just promise me one thing." Aurore said, frowning. "Promise me you'll keep those negative feelings in check. Something will happen to Blake, and when it does… I hope you'll be able to preserve your feelings."

* * *

"Hey, master, look at me!" Aria cheered, smiling at Blake, defeating another moemon.

"Alright, way to go, Aria!" Blake said, smiling. "No one can stop you now!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice said from behind them.

* * *

A challenger appears!


	91. Chapter 91

Alright, here's another chapter, where we meet the challenger.

Poke pimp: Yes she does.

Numbershooter: Yes, yes, yes she will.

The Black Okami: That he is.

Guest: Nope.

Beastlywolf666: Sure, I guess.

TheLightningPunisher: Indeed it does.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yup, we know them.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 91

* * *

"Hey, you're that Rufflet!" Blake said, surprised. It was indeed the same Rufflet. She was standing on a hill behind them, looking down at the two.

"Oh ho ho!" Rufflet said, holding the back of her hand in front of her mouth, chuckling. "Why yes, I am!"

"So, been hit by any lightning bolts recently?" Blake asked.

"As a matter of fact, no, I haven't!" Rufflet said, laughing. "Now then, you think you're strong, little bird girl?"

"…I guess." Aria said, shrugging.

"Alright, then let's see how you'll face against me, the strongest moemon in these parts!" Rufflet said, smiling.

"…But didn't you lose to an electric moemon?" Blake asked.

"Ah, yes! That Zebstrika was equal to my greatness!" Rufflet said, smiling.

"…She's crazy…" Aria said, smiling.

"I am not crazy! It is you who is crazy!" Rufflet said. "I shall show you my power!" Rufflet jumped down the hill and flapped her wings, flying towards Aria.

"…" Aria said, stepping to the side. Rufflet shot past her and hit the tree she was standing in front of head first.

"…That was a dirty trick…" Rufflet said, holding her forehead, stumbling back. "How did you know that crashing into trees was my one weakness?"

"Um, I guessed?" Aria said, smiling.

"Very well! You have proven yourself as equal to my power!" Rufflet said, standing up.

"Just from that?" Aria said, sweat dropping.

"Now, you will face my strongest technique…" Rufflet said, gathering power. She looked down and closed her eyes. Aria tensed up, and the Rufflet raised her head, preparing to release her move.

"Scary face!" Rufflet said, pulling her cheeks out, opening her mouth, her eyes glaring at Aria.

"What the heck!" Aria said, falling to the ground in shock.

"Rrr…. Rrr…" Rufflet said, glaring at Aria, her teeth clenched tightly as she pulled her mouth to the sides.

"Ancient power!" Aria said, creating a sphere of energy that she sent flying at Rufflet, who jumped out of the way.

"So, you were unaffected by my scary face!" Rufflet said, frowning. "Tell me your name, stranger."

"I'm Aria." Aria said, smiling.

"Aria, huh…" Rufflet said, nodding. "I'm not going to tell you my name. Because it's private."

"…You're a wild moemon." Aria said, frowning. "You don't have a name."

"…" Rufflet said, staring at Aria in shock.

"What's with that shocked expression?" Aria exclaimed. "It should be obvious!"

"To think you've found out my secret…" Rufflet said, frowning. "I see… You truly are a worthy adversary…"

"This is bad." Shana said, emerging from her moeball, frowning.

"What? Why?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Aria is letting Rufflet control the flow of the battle." Shana said, frowning. "In an unorthodox way, but controlling it no less. Aria might be very cheerful, but that also means that she's full of energy. So this bird moemon is throwing her off her game by acting so crazy, and it's causing Aria to become impatient and irritable."

"Hey, Aria, you got any food?" Rufflet asked out of thin air.

"What? No! Why would I have food?" Aria asked, confused.

"…Or her opponent might be just an idiot." Shana said, frowning.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot! That's mean." Rufflet said, frowning. "Fine, allow me to take this seriously! Air slash!" Rufflet released a cutting blast of wind that sliced into Aria. It did little to no damage.

"It didn't affect you…" Rufflet said, shocked. "Could it be that you are the legendary wind master, the wielder of the kamaitachi?"

"…I'm a rock and flying type." Aria said, smiling. "Your wind moves aren't going to hurt me too much."

"A rock and flying type?" Rufflet said, shocked. "Well, I guess that means that you're weak to water moves!"

"You know water moves?" Aria asked, getting her guard up.

"Yup! Take my water gun!" Rufflet said, inflating her cheeks. She threw her head back…

…And spit in Aria's face.

"…Okay, that's it." Aria said, wiping spit off of her face, frowning. "I don't usually get angry, but you're really irritating me."

"Whatcha gonna do?" Rufflet said, giggling.

"Take this!" Aria said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled her hand back and threw the rock in her hand at full force. The rock was a heavy stone, and it pegged Rufflet straight in the face, sending her flying backwards.

"That hurt…" Rufflet said, tearing up, rubbing her nose.

"That was…" Shana said, shocked.

"You recognize it?" Blake said, confused.

"The legendary move fling…" Shana said, shocked. "I wasn't sure Archen could learn it… It's a technique that turns the moemon's items into projectile weapons…"

"…I think she just pegged her with the rock." Blake said, shaking his head, sweat dropping.

"Alright, it's time for the technique I've been working on…" Aria said, closing her eyes. She disappeared.

"What?" Rufflet asked, looking around, shocked.

"Take this!" Aria said, smiling, punching Rufflet in the stomach. She jumped back and kicked off the air, appearing around Rufflet repeatedly, and hit her over and over, Rufflet stumbling back.

"Acrobatics." Shana said, smiling. "A move that is far more powerful without a held item. First throwing the hard stone and then attacking with acrobatics… Very smart."

"Well, that's Aria." Blake said, smiling.

"I won…" Aria said, panting.

"Darn it!" Rufflet said, collapsing on the ground, exhausted. "I really wanted to win! I really, really wanted to win!"

"Well, good luck next time." Aria said, smiling. "But no tricks next time. Let's just battle at full power."

"Alright, I'll do it!" Rufflet said, smiling.

"Okay, good." Blake said, smiling. "Anyways, moeball." Blake tossed out a moeball, capturing the exhausted Rufflet inside of it.

"What the hell?" Shana asked, confused.

"Why'd you just capture her?" Aria asked, shocked.

"Because, I think she's the perfect addition to our team against Skyla for the rematch." Blake said, smiling.

* * *

But is she? That remains to be seen…


	92. Chapter 92

Alright, here's another lemon for you all! I hope you all enjoy it!

Poke pimp: She's not crazy, she's… eccentric.

Vaporeon of Volt: Of course he does.

Camero2015: You should be.

Capito Celcior: Yes, he will be.

Umbreon of Dawn: Maybe.

MoneytheChef: Why one more?

Numbershooter: Remember? Aria can't fly.

Mr. Brandloyal: Indeed.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 92

* * *

"Aw you caught me…" Rufflet said, looking down sadly. "Oh well, it's all good! Oh-ho-ho!"

"Cut that out." Aria said, walking over to Rufflet, frowning. "Anyways, we got off on the wrong foot. My name's Aria. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, nice to meet you, Aria." Rufflet said, smiling. "By the way, I won't tell you my name. Cuz I don't have one."

"Oh, right, I should give you a name." Blake said, smiling. "How about Raven?"

"…But I'm not a raven." Rufflet said, confused.

"…Work with me here." Blake said, frowning.

"Okay, Raven's fine!" Rufflet said, smiling. "Cool, so my name is Raven now!" Raven turned to Aria and smiled. "Alright, let's start introductions over again."

"Okay, sure." Aria said, smiling. "My name's Aria. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, nice to meet you, Aria." Raven said, smiling. "But I won't tell you my name. That's private."

"…" Aria said, smiling, an irritation mark throbbing on her head.

"Alright, I need to check you data." Blake said, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Rufflet

**Name**: Raven

**Species**: Eaglet Moemon

**Type**: Normal/Flying

**Current Level**: 32

**Scarcity**: Uncommon

**Diet**: Rufflet eat meat.

**Ability**: Sheer Force

**Height**: 5'01"

**Weight**: 98.2 lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Flying, Grass, Bug, Fighting, Fira

**Weak Against**: Water, Rock, Steel, Electric, Ice

**Attacks**: Peck, Leer, Fury Attack, Wing Attack, Hone Claws, Scary Face, Aerial Ace, Slash, Defog, Tailwind, Air Slash

**Evolves into**: Braviary (Lvl 54)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Rufflet are a very eccentric and energetic moemon. They take almost nothing seriously, and have very abstract concepts flashing through their heads. They are very hard to defeat in a straight up battle, due to their eccentric actions in battle. They greatly enjoy fighting, and train in order to become stronger. However, the reasons they enjoy fighting is more that they like messing with their opponents than a love of combat. They are very wild, especially in bed.

"Alright, it's time to make a pact!" Raven said, smiling. She hugged Blake, smiling at Shana and Aria. Blake returned the other two to their moeballs, and then turned to Raven.

"Alright, we should head back to the moemon center in town, then." Blake said, smiling.

"Not a chance!" Raven said, shaking her head. "We're gonna make a pact right here on the ground, and get down and dirty big time!"

"But-" Blake started, but Raven tackled him.

"No buts!" Raven said, smiling. "Except for my butt. But you can't have sex with me there, it'll hurt too much."

"…You are kind of weird, aren't you?" Blake asked, smiling.

"How rude! Only rude people call other people weird!" Raven said, frowning. "I'm not any weirder than your face is, weirdo!"

"But didn't you just say-" Blake started, but Raven silenced him with a kiss. The kiss was so out of the blue, Blake didn't even know how to respond to it.

"That was a thank you for saving me back on the tower." Raven said, winking at him, smiling a cheerful yet mischievous smile. "That's why I'm so happy you were the one to capture me! Now, let's have sex faster than two beetles!"

"…I don't know what that means." Blake said, sitting up.

"You don't have to!" Raven said, smiling. She lowered her hands down to his belt and worked his pants off, leaving Blake in his underwear. She then pulled those off, and stared at his dick.

"Ooh…" Raven said, staring at Blake's dick as though she was in a trance. She then looked up at Blake excitedly.

"This is a man's tower of heaven, right?" Raven asked, her eyes sparkling.

"…I guess you could call it that." Blake said, nodding.

"Oh, goody!" Raven said, smiling. She opened her mouth and took is entire shaft inside of her in one go, which shocked Blake.

"Have you done this before?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Nope." Raven said, removing her lips from his dick, looking up at him, shaking her head. "You're my first time." Raven, instead of returning to her blow job, wrapped her hands around his dick. Because of the feathery feeling of her cloth sleeves rubbing just barely against the surface of his dick combined with the tugging motion of his shaft, Blake found it hard to resist cumming.

"Come on master, go spirt like a fountain head!" Raven said, smiling. She continued stroking his shaft, and moved her other hand down to sensually rub against his balls. This stimulation proved to much for Blake, and he shot his seed onto her hands.

"Oh, I bet it tastes good!" Raven said, smiling, licking the semen off of her hands. "Oh, it so does! It tastes just like yogurt!"

Raven licked her hands clean, and then turned to Blake.

"Alright, mister master, let's move on to sex!" Raven said, winking. She jumped up and pulled her skirt up, revealing her pussy to Blake. She spread her lower lips open and lowered herself down onto Blake's shaft, crying out in pain. Her cries of pain soon turned into cries of pleasure, however, when she felt Blake's dick rub up inside of her.

"Oh god! I had no idea sex would feel this good!" Raven moaned. She squeezed down on Blake's pussy as she gyrated against him, his dick warm and throbbing within her. Her walls wrapped around his shaft like feathers and were just as soft, tickling his dick and coaxing out his cum. She pressed her lips against his once more, if for no other reason than to suppress the moaning coming out of her. However, just because the moaning had stopped didn't mean the pleasure had. The feeling of a warm rod of throbbing heat repeatedly pounding against her as he thrust inside of her pussy was driving her over the edge. Such an amazing sensation like she'd never realized, she soon found herself cumming herself on his dick. Blake continued his assault on her insides, however, and with one final thrust shot his semen deep inside of her.

"You were so freaking awesome!" Raven said, hugging Blake, falling asleep on top of him.

* * *

I guess he was.


	93. Chapter 93

Alright, here's another chapter, where Shana fights a certain opponent. Who could she be? An old friend?

Camero2015: What's wrong with Raven?

TheLightningPunisher: Really?

Umbreon of Dawn: Indeed.

Glaceon of Flames: Really…

Mr. Brandloyal: Damn straight.

Numbershooter: We'll see.

ElectroSaber: Indeed.

Guest: Thank you!

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 93

* * *

"So, are you two done?" Shana asked, emerging from her moeball with Aria and Tara.

"No fair, master, you caught another moemon again!" Tara said angrily.

"Yeah, I did." Blake said, smiling. "I need to talk to Lulu again, too." Blake opened up his computer and contacted Lulu again, who turned towards the screen, smiling.

"So Blake, how did Ruru and Yami fair in your gym battle?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"They were pretty good." Blake said, smiling. "Anyways, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm going to give 'em back to you."

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Yup." Blake said, nodding.

"Alright, then who do you want to replace the two of them?" Lulu asked, smirking. "You left Mira and Lila with me before, you want one of them? Or someone else?"

"You still have Lila, right?" Blake asked. "I think that Shina, Aria, Lila, Raven, Tara, and Shana will be a good party."

"Alright, if that's what you want." Lulu said, nodding. "Lila, come on over."

"Hello!" Lila said, waving at Blake from the other side of the screen, smiling. "I'm having a lot of fun over here with everyone!"

"Hello, onii chan!" Mini said, also appearing onscreen, smiling.

"Hey, Mini, I got another moemon." Blake said, smiling. "You have an item for a flying type?"

"Oh, yes!" Mini said, nodding. She presented a bird beak from her bag, and sent it over using the computer. "It's a sharp beak, it should increase the power of flying moves!"

"Thanks!" Raven said, smiling, taking the sharp beak. "You're almost as sweet as candy!"

"A-Almost?" Mini said, her eyes watering.

"N-No, I didn't mean it like that!" Raven said hurriedly. "You're just fine being as sweet as you are, it's good!"

"Oh, good!" Mini said, wiping her tears away, smiling. "Anyways, good luck!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Lila said, smiling, hugging Mini.

"Aw, you have to leave so soon?" Mini asked, pouting. "Oh well, good luck with onii chan!" Lila returned to her moeball and Lulu sent her over, Blake giving her Yami and Ruru in exchange.

"Alright, call me up soon, we're almost approaching 100 chapters!" Lulu said, winking. "And you know what that means…"

"We're not doing that this time." Blake said, frowning.

"Whaaat?" Lulu said, frowning. "Yeah we are! You don't know anything, stupid!"

"Wait, what?" Blake asked, shocked. "But that's only six chapters! I can't defeat Skyla in six chapters!"

"Sure you can, I have faith in you!" Lulu said, winking, shutting her computer off.

"Alright, well, it's time we get started on training, guys!" Blake cheered, smiling.

"Right!" His five moemon cheered. Blake released Shina from her moeball to let her join in on the cheering as well.

"Well, if this isn't the sweetest darn thing ever." A voice said from behind them. Standing on the branch of one of the large trees of Route 7 was a moemon. This moemon definitely looked like she belonged in the trees. She wore a green dress with a black top that was lined with blue, the dress having smooth silver lining on the sleeves and hem. She had long blue hair that flowed down her back and bright blue eyes that shone with confidence.

"Who are you?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Name's Bluebell." Bluebell said, jumping down from the tree branch, landing in front of them. She smiled at Blake smugly.

"You are pretty handsome, aren't you?" Bluebell asked, smiling. "And here I thought master was just exaggerating."

"Can we help you?" Shana asked.

"…" Bluebell said, glaring at Shana. "…I don't like your family line." Bluebell said, frowning. "Anyways, master told me to come here and test Blake's strength in battle. So, who's it going to be? I'm a water moemon, so let me see everything you've got!"

"Water, huh?" Tara said, smiling. "Let me." She stood up, ready to fight Bluebell, but Shana held up her hand.

"…I want to fight her." Shana said, frowning. "It'll be more fair. Besides, there's something I wanted to find out…"

"And what would that be?" Bluebell asked, smirking.

"You're working for Aurore, aren't you?" Shana asked, frowning.

"H-How did you…" Bluebell said, shocked.

"Just an assumption." Shana said, frowning. "Anyways, I'm perfectly willing to fight you if you want."

"Fine." Bluebell said, smiling smugly. "Let me see just how strong you are!"

"Good enough." Shana said, entering a stance to draw her sword. "But there will be no holding back."

"Show me what you got." Bluebell said, smirking.

"Very well." Shana said, closing her eyes, holding onto the hilt of her sword. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…"

"Hey, hold on, that's totally copyrighted, you can't do that!" Bluebell exclaimed frantically.

"…Fine." Shana said, opening her eyes, frowning. "Let me show you my power." Shana drew her sword and charged at Bluebell, slicing her aqua blade at her. Bluebell jumped backwards and barely avoided the sword, smirking.

"Aqua jet!" Bluebell said, coating her body in a veil of water, tackling into Shana.

"…" Shana said, frowning. The attack did very little damage, Shana being water type. "Night slash." Shana fused her sword with dark energy and swung it at Bluebell, who ducked under the sword and punched Shana in the stomach, knocking her back.

"That did hurt a little." Shana said, frowning. "You're very strong, despite your appearances."

"Appearances can be deceiving." Bluebell said, smirking. "Let me show you my best technique." Bluebell began focusing an incredible amount of energy into her fist, panting.

"Let's… finish things…" Bluebell panted, glaring at Shana.

"Night slash!" Shana said, swinging her sword at Bluebell, who dodged the attack.

"Final gambit." Bluebell said, smirking, punching Shana in the stomach. Shana collapsed to the ground and began coughing up blood.

"What do you think?" Bluebell asked, panting exhaustedly. "I lowered my health to one, and dealt the amount of life I had left as damage to you…"

"Damn… it…" Shana coughed. The two collapsed to the ground, out of energy, Bluebell laughing.

* * *

So, Shana was defeated? What does this mean?


	94. Chapter 94

Alright, in this chapter a certain someone shows up after Bluebell. A certain little fox girl, to be exact. I can't wait...

Camero2015: I know. What happened to Bluebell, by the way? Did she not fall to the ground, fainted?

001: Yeah.

Numbershooter: Did it really end?

Glaceon of Flames: There are other trainers?

Regii the Lunar Wolf: Thanks for your input. I'm actually surprised you reviewed my story. I'm a big fan of your HeathxIris Luminous Arc story, keep up the good the work!

ElectroSaber: …No. I take it you haven't read my Aurore story.

TheLightningPunisher: Indeed.

Flameblade23: Maybe, but it was thanks to Bluebell it was a draw.

That random guy over there: You bet he does.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 94

* * *

"Crap…" Bluebell said, standing up, panting. "That was rough… I actually had to use all my health… Luckily for me, master gave me this herb to restore myself." Bluebell bit into the plant she was holding, and healed her injuries. She looked down on Shana, and started laughing.

"Hahahaha!" Bluebell laughed madly, kicking Shana's head. "You were so confident, weren't you? But even you couldn't defeat my strongest technique! Where's your confidence now, you stupid otter? Huh? HUH?"

Bluebell continued to kick Shana, but as she put her foot down on her again, Shana grabbed onto Bluebell's foot. Shana glared up at Bluebell with her visible eye, seething with anger.

"That… hurt…" Shana said, flinging Bluebell to the ground. Shana stood on her feet, glaring at Bluebell angrily. She walked towards Bluebell, Bluebell scooting back, trembling in fear.

"Please…" Bluebell said, trembling. "Don't… don't…" Shana moved closer, and Bluebell hit a tree. She looked back and realized there was no escape, and turned back to Shana, her eyes wide with fear.

"Game… over…" Shana said, raising her sword.

"NOOOO!" Bluebell exclaimed, holding her hands up defensively as Shana swung her sword down at her.

"Night slash!" A moemon said, appearing, countering Shana's night slash with her own.

"S-Sora!" Bluebell said, her eyes brightening.

"Whad'dya think you're doing to my friend?" The moemon, Sora, demanded, knocking Shana backwards. She wore a black shirt and black pants, and had long red hair with black highlights tied into a ponytail. She had shining blue eyes, which were glaring at Shana.

"Hey, your friend attacked us!" Blake said, frowning.

"Really?" Sora asked, turning to Lulu, looking down at her, her body radiating with dark energy.

"Y-Yes, b-but master told me to…" Bluebell said, shaking.

"Oh, okay then!" Sora said, all anger disappearing from her. She helped Bluebell to her feet and held on to her hands, spinning around cheerfully.

"…This is irritating…" Shana said, frowning, turning to walk back to Blake.

"I'm… so freaking… tired…" Shana said, holding her head. "I need to take a nap…" Shana grabbed her moeball off of Blake's belt and pressed it against her chest, returning herself.

"Alright, since master said you could test him, I'm happy with it!" Sora said, turning to Blake, smiling cheerfully. "But still, it's not good!"

"What isn't?" Blake asked, frowning.

Sora smiled cheerfully and held her hand up. She pressed the palm of her hand against his chest, releasing a shockwave of dark energy from her hand into Blake's chest, sending him flying back. Blake landed on the ground, holding his head, to dizzy to even stand.

"Picking on my friends is bad." Sora huffed.

"Hey!" Tara said, glaring angrily at Sora. "What the hell did you do to our master?"

"What?" Sora said, shrugging. "He hurt my friend, so I hurt him back. We're even now, so let's just go our separate ways, kay?"

"No, not 'kay'!" Tara exclaimed, charging at Sora.

"You didn't do anything to me or Bluebell, so I don't have any beef with you." Sora said, smiling cheerfully.

Tara didn't care, however, and created a leaf blade in her hand. She swung the sword at Sora, who turned into a small black fox stuffed animal, which fell to the ground, avoiding her sword.

"What the hell?" Tara asked, picking up the doll.

"The substitution jutsu." Sora appeared behind Tara, petting her hair softly. "You have really smooth hair, you know that?"

"Hey! How dare you!" Tara said, spinning around, swinging at Sora with her vine whip.

"Listen, I don't want to fight!" Sora said, grabbing the whip in midair, flinging it away.

"Tara, stop." Blake said, standing up. "Listen, whoever you are, Bluebell was the one who attacked us first. Shana started off on her in self defense. So just leave, okay?"

"…Fine." Sora said, frowning. "But only because you look so much like my dear master…" Sora held her cheeks and blushed.

"Ah, master…" Sora sighed. "You're so dreamy…"

"Alright, this is touching and all, but seriously." Blake said, frowning. "Aurore's your master, isn't he?"

"H-How did you…" Sora said, snapping out of her trance. "Oh… I see… You've received it, haven't you?"

"What? Received what?" Blake asked, confused.

"I see…" Sora said, smiling slyly. "Anyways, Bluebell, we need to go on back to master."

"Yup!" Bluebell said, standing up, smiling cheerfully. "Oh, and Mr. Blake, be sure to tell that little otter girl that I'll be looking forwards to the next time we fight."

With cutesy wink, Bluebell turned away, smiling cheerfully.

"Alright, we're going." Sora said, smiling. She transformed into a large black bird, and Bluebell jumped on top of her. Sora soared into the air, and flew away.

"Whoa, did you know she could fly?" Tara asked, surprised.

"I don't even know who they were." Blake said, frowning. "Only that one of them is a Basculin and the other one's a Zoroark."

"Yeah, I see." Tara said, nodding. "No way do you know anything about them. I got it."

"…" Blake said, staring at Tara, frowning.

"…" Tara said, staring at Blake, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, anyways, let's continue the training!" Blake said, smiling. They continued their training for the next week, and Blake was confident that his three chosen moemon would be capable of pulling off a victory this time. Blake walked across the large airstrip and arrived at the gym. He walked inside, and released three of his moemon from their moeballs, the three ready to battle.

"Alright, Aria, Shina, Raven, are you three ready?" Blake asked, smiling. "This is going to be the most difficult challenge we've ever faced." Blake looked up at the large cannon that was standing before him.

"Yes, indeed, the most difficult challenge we've ever faced." Blake said, nodding, staring at the large cannon.

* * *

Indeed it will be, Blake. And it's nice to see Bluebell and Sora getting along now, isn't it? There's nothing like fear to build friendship.


	95. Chapter 95

So, Blake finally has his rematch with Skyla! How will this turn out? Please review!

Numbershooter: What do you think?

Poke pimp: There isn't?

Camero2015: I agree.

Regii the Lunar Wolf: Alright, I hope to see it soon! Let's keep on supporting each other!

Umbreon of Dawn: Indeed…

Glaceon of Flames: Exactly.

001: They're cool.

ElectroSaber: You should!

Mr. Brandloyal: Urusai!

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 95

* * *

"So, Blake, you've returned!" Skyla said, smiling. She turned around to see the elevator open… But Blake wasn't on it.

"Sorry, but master isn't here!" Aria said, smiling.

"He went flying!" Raven said, winking.

"Instead of taking the elevator like a rational person." Shina said, frowning. "Idiot."

"…Don't tell me…" Skyla said, frowning.

"BLAKE IMPACT!" Blake shouted, crashing onto the field. He stood up, completely unharmed.

"Whoa, you're alive!" Skyla said, shocked.

"Of course!" Blake said, winking. "Because I'm absolutely flawless!"

"…Still lame." Raven said, shaking her head.

"Alright, Skyla, let's have our rematch!" Blake said, smiling. "And I guarantee this battle isn't going to end like the last one!"

"Aw, don't worry Blake, if I beat you, you can have sex with me for the badge." Skyla said, smiling.

"I won't need to." Blake said, smiling. "Because we're going to be winning!" Blake returned his three moemon to their moeballs, and then taking his place on the battlefield opposite Skyla.

"Alright then! Kokoro, get ready to jet!" Skyla said, tossing out a moeball, which Kokoro emerged from, smiling.

"You again, huh?" Kokoro asked, smiling. "Alright, let see who you'll use this time!"

"Raven, go!" Blake said, tossing out a moeball, which Raven emerged from.

"Uu!" Raven cheered, smiling.

"Hey, you're that Rufflet!" Skyla said, smiling. "So, you're Blake's moemon now, huh?"

"Yup!" Raven said, smiling. "Master picked me out of all the other chickens in the coop."

"Aw, I really wanted to capture you, no fair, Blake." Skyla huffed. "Anyways, let's keep battling! Kokoro, go!"

"Air slash!" Kokoro said, flapping her wings, releasing a blast of wind at Raven.

"Here's my air slash!" Raven said, flapping HER wings, releasing an equally powerful blast of wind at Kokoro, the two blasts of wind colliding to create a vacuum that began dragging them towards one another.

"Not bad… Your wind skills are fairly adequate." Kokoro said, frowning. "Now, face the power of my psychic energy!" Kokoro released a heart shaped blast of energy that his Raven in the chest, sending her flying back.

"Rats! I've been foiled by the power of love!" Raven exclaimed. She then stood up, laughing.

"It'll take more than that!" Raven said, smiling. "My super saiyan powers have been developed after years of mountain training!"

"What?" Kokoro asked, shocked.

"Crush claw!" Raven said, smiling wildly. Her hand began glowing with energy, and she shot forwards at Kokoro quickly. _ And a tailwind for good measure…_

_She's fast! _Kokoro realized, unable to jump out of the way fast enough, so she flapped her wings, flying up into the air.

"You won't be able to get away from me that easily!" Raven cackled, flapping her wings as well, following after Kokoro.

_As long as she has that tailwind, I won't be able to escape her…_ Kokoro thought, frowning. "I have to attack her head on!" Kokoro spun around, and held her hand up.

"Psyshock!" Kokoro said, releasing shrapnel of psychic energy towards Raven. However, Raven took the attack head on, and still punched Kokoro in the stomach with her claw, Kokoro plummeting to the ground.

"Urgh…" Kokoro said, standing up, shaking. "Roost…" Kokoro's injuries began to heal, but Raven shot down towards her, and hit her over the shoulder, knocking her to the ground. Raven continued to punch at Kokoro, ripping into her with her claws.

"Damn… it…" Kokoro panted, standing up, the wounds on her body healing. However, Raven hit her with another crush claw, Kokoro coughing up blood, and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"Return." Skyla said, returning Kokoro to her moeball. "Wow, you are so amazing! I want you even more now, Raven!"

"Sorry, but I already have master!" Raven said, winking. "I can't be your servant, sorry!"

"Nope, it's fine!" Skyla said, smiling. "Alright, Kenna, let's jet!" Skyla tossed out a moeball, which Kenna emerged from, spreading her wings.

"So, you could defeat Kokoro." Kenna said, frowning. "Let me see your power!" Kenna flapped her wings, releasing a blast of wind at Raven.

"Woo hoo!" Raven cheered, jumping into the air, the wind pushing her up into the air. She slashed her wings at Kenna, releasing a blast of air from her wings, which Kenna flew up into the air to avoid, the two staring at each other while hovering in the air.

"It seems we can fight on even terms." Kenna said, smiling. "Alright, razor wind!" Kenna created several large disks of spinning wind, and sent them flying at Raven. Raven skillfully avoided each one, and flew towards Kenna.

"Crush claw!" Raven said, smiling wickedly, creating large claws of energy in her hand. She charged at Kenna, and swung her claw at the flying moemon.

"Very good." Kenna said, avoiding the attack skillfully. "However, your fighting style is rather rough and unrefined. Kenna launched the remaining disks of wind at Raven, hitting her in the back. Raven fell towards the ground, though flapped her wings and broke the air, landing on the ground safely. She turned to Kenna, frowning.

"That hurts more than the assaults of master Vegeta." Raven said, frowning. "Anyways, this isn't over yet! I'll take you down faster than Gohan defeated Cell!"

"What's with your Dragon Ball fascination anyway?" Blake asked, confused.

"Meh, it's just a phase…" Raven said, shrugging. "Anyways, let me keep on fighting! I'll show you the power of my Super Saiyan 2!"

* * *

So, we saw more of Raven's blood knight behavior! However, the question remains: will Raven go super saiyan and defeat Kenna? Let's watch!


	96. Chapter 96

Alright, here's the continuation of the battle with Skyla! Will Blake pull out a victory? Please review!

Glaceon of Flames: Maybe he will...

Numbershooter: Because he's an idiot.

Camero2015: …Okay.

MoneytheChef: I know.

Regii the Lunar Wolf: Thank you!

Timber910: But he doesn't like Skyla that way.

Umbreon of Dawn: I know. And she doesn't even win.

ElectroSaber: Let it out.

Mr. Brandloyal: Indeed.

Electrifry: It's over 9000!

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 96

* * *

"Air slash!" Raven said, flapping her wings, releasing blades of wind at Kenna. However, Kenna counted the randomized cutting air with precise blades of wind that sliced through the air barrier and hit Raven, drawing bloody gashes across her clothes.

"Kaff…" Raven said, coughing. "Tailwind!" Raven created a gust of wind behind her, and flew up into the air, soaring towards Kenna.

"Razor wind!" Kenna said, releasing saw blades of wind at Raven. However, the tailwind pushed the blades back towards Kenna, who flapped her wings, releasing an air slash that sent the razor winds flying towards Raven again with even stronger force. The blades slashed through her body, and Raven hit the ground intensely, her body covered in blood, blood leaking out onto the steel ground as she coughed up more blood.

"Damn it…" Raven coughed out. "I… I can't breathe… Just like… Cell vs… Hercule…"

Raven lost consciousness, Kenna landing beside her, smiling sympathetically.

"You were very strong, kid." Kenna said, leaning patting her unconscious head. "I hope you continue to master your wind techniques to the fullest extent of their ability.

"You did good, Raven." Blake said, smiling, returning Raven to her moeball. "Alright, Aria, it's up to you!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Aria emerged from.

"You beat Raven, huh?" Aria said, smiling. "That's cool! But I beat her too, so don't think I'm as weak as her, 'kay?"

"Sure." Kenna said, smiling. "Another flying type, I see."

"Oh!" Skyla said, her eyes brightening at the sight of Aria. "Hey, Archen! Remember me?"

"Let's do this!" Aria said, smiling, ignoring Skyla. "Take this!" Archen charged at Kenna, and created large stones that floated in the air around her, and fired them at Kenna as she ran towards her.

"Air slash!" Kenna said, flapping her wings, releasing a blast of wind from her wings that pushed the stones towards Aria. Aria kicked on the steel ground and flapped her arms, soaring into the air.

"Whoa, Archen can fly? I didn't know that Archen could learn fly!" Skyla said, shocked.

"It's not fly!" Aria said, vaulting over the stones, kicking Kenna in the cheek. Kenna skidded across the ground and flew off the edge, Kenna flapping her wings and soaring up into the air.

"Bounce!" Aria said, winking. "It's not fly, but it's a good substitute!"

"Razor wind!" Kenna said, releasing several blades of wind from her wings, shooting them at Aria.

"Stone edge!" Aria said, creating more stones in the air, the wind blades and stones colliding with each other, cancelling each other out.

"Not bad." Kenna said, hovering in the air. "Steel wing!" Kenna's wings were covered with silver light, and she shot towards Aria.

"Acrobatics!" Aria said, jumping into the air, kicking off the air, hitting Kenna in the back. However, the attack did little damage, and Kenna turned around caught Aria in the stomach with one of her wings, Aria flying backwards. Aria landed on the ground, panting, staring up at Kenna who was flying in the air.

"So, what else do you have to face me with?" Kenna asked, smirking.

"This." Aria said, flipping Kenna off. "Rock throw!"

"Hmph. A simple rock throw?" Kenna asked, laughing. "How patheti-"

Kenna was beaned in the head with a hard stone, Kenna plummeting to the ground, hitting it hard. Kenna stood up, blood trickling from her nose. Aria laughed at Kenna, who stood up, glaring at Aria.

"Alright, that's it." Kenna said, frowning. "Steel wing!" Kenna charged at Aria with her wings covered in steel energy. Aria smiled cheerfully and jumped into the air, performing her acrobatics once more, kicking Kenna in the back. Kenna hit the ground hard, and turned around to glare at Aria.

"Alright, that was fun." Aria said, smiling wickedly. "Now, let me show you my real power."

All of a sudden, the air around Aria began to grow thicker. Strange energy was swirling around in her hands.

"What is that strange aura?" Kenna asked, frowning.

"This is the first time I've ever used this ability in true combat, to be honest." Aria said, smiling. "I'm not sure how it'll turn out."

"I won't let you use that attack, whatever it is." Kenna said, charging at Kenna with a steel wing.

"Dragon claw!" Aria shouted, the energy swirling around her hands shifting into violet flame claws that covered her arms. She jumped in the air and hit Kenna in the back, Kenna hitting the ground at full force, creating an enormous dent in the steel floor. Aria jumped back and landed on the battlefield, violet flames still swirling around her hands.

"I might not be able to fly, but there are still some things I can do." Aria said, smiling. "Behold the power of one who can defeat dragons."

"So you posses the power of dragons…" Kenna said, standing up, shaking. "One who can defeat great dragon moemon… The cursed dragon children…"

"Yup, that's right!" Aria said, beaming proudly. "I'm one of the moemon who can use dragon moves against other dragons!"

"Alright…" Kenna said, coughing. "If you're one of the cursed dragon children, then I truly have underestimated you… Now, the real fight begins…"

Meanwhile, outside of the city…

"This is the city, right?" Two moemon were standing at the Mistralton City limits.

"That's right…" One of the moemon, the taller of the two, answered. She wore a dark blue jacket over a brown shirt and dark blue pants, holding her hands in her pockets defiantly. She had dark blue wings sticking out of her back, and bright red hair down to her neck. She had golden eyes, and a harsh glare.

"Oh, I can't WAIT to meet Master Blake!" The other moemon gushed. "I hope he's handsome~" This moemon wore an elegant pink sundress with pink fins sticking out of the butt, arching down her legs, with two more, small fins sticking out of the back of the dress. She had pink hair tied in two twintails that reached down to her shoulders, and golden eyes.

"Well, we'll find out." The first moemon said, smiling a twisted, wicked smile. "Our master has instructed us to assist Master Blake."

"Oh, I can picture him now…" The second moemon said, smiling. "I bet he's gonna be so cool…"

"Let's go!" The first moemon said, smiling wildly.

* * *

So, who could these two moemon be? Let's find out!


	97. Chapter 97

Alright, here's another chapter! And remember to review!

Poke pimp: Okay.

Numbershooter: It's not Musharna.

Camero2015: Maybe it is.

TheLightningPunisher: …I see.

Glaceon of Flames: I see.

Umbreon of Dawn: …Both of them?

Regii the Lunar Wolf: Good guesses.

Vaporeon of Volt: …But I never said it was them.

ElectroSaber: I see.

Beastlywolf666: I see, well, keep waiting a little longer.

Mr. Brandloyal: Maybe.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 97

* * *

"Aerial ace." Kenna said, frowning. She disappeared, and reappeared behind Aria. She swung her fist at Aria, hitting her in the back, gouging a bloody line across Aria's back. However, Aria didn't fall, and instead stumbled forwards. She turned around, and swung her dragon claw at Kenna, who flapped her wings, the violet flames just barely singing her dress.

"That was close." Kenna said, panting.

"It's not over yet!" Aria exclaimed, opening her mouth. "Dragon pulse!" Energy began to charge in her mouth, and she released a blast of energy at Kenna. It was a pulse of energy covered in a crystal shell, the crystal glowing with violet light. The energy blast collided with Kenna, knocking her out of the sky. Her ribs shattered by the feeling energy infused diamond striking her in the chest. Kenna hit the ground in pain, and struggled to her feet, coughing fiercely.

"Roost…" Kenna said, her body shining, several off her more intense injuries healing, but her body still damaged.

"Dragonbreath!" Aria shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a stream of violet flames that surged towards Kenna. Kenna flapped her wings, blowing the flames out, and flew up into the air. When she was close to the roof, she looked down at Skyla.

"Right!" Skyla said, smiling. She pulled out a walkie talkie. "Open the roof!"

The roof of the hangar began shaking, and separated to reveal the sky, sunlight shining down on the battlefield.

"That's more like it!" Kenna said, soaring into the sky. She was far out of Aria's range, so there was nothing Aria could have done to attack her.

"Alright, take this!" Kenna shouted, shooting down towards Aria like a bullet. "Sky attack!" Kenna shot at Aria, who opened her mouth, releasing a dragonbreath that Kenna hit directly. However, she plowed right through it and collided with Aria, sending her flying across the field. Kenna fell to the ground, shaking, her body paralyzed.

"That breath attack…" Kenna said, shivering. "It paralyzed me? Impossible!"

Aria stood up, staring dully at Kenna, frowning.

"No…" Kenna said, glaring at Aria. "I can't move… However, don't think you'll defeat me!"

"…I don't…" Aria said, staring down at Kenna, frowning. "You're just to strong… MY power is nothing compared to that of others…"

"What…?" Kenna said, shocked.

"What?" Skyla asked, confused.

"…Oh no…" Blake said, face palming.

"My life is so pointless…" Aria said, sitting down, curling into the fetal position, frowning. "To be resurrected, only to be of no use to my master… How pathetic…"

"You could be very useful if you fought!" Blake said.

"If only I could have been stronger, perhaps my life would have some sort of meaning…" Aria said hollowly. "But even now… I have no use… No purpose…"

"…I feel kind of bad about doing this, but…" Kenna said, shrugging. Her body began glowing. She charged at Aria, and released a blast of yellow energy into Aria's body, Aria flying backwards as though she was fired out of a cannon, Aria hitting the ground in pain, losing consciousness.

"Façade…" Kenna panted, coughing blood. "That's it for me, folks…" Kenna passed out as well, the two moemon lying on the ground, on unconscious.

"Return." Blake said, returning Aria to her moeball. "Good job… I never knew you were so powerful… You can sleep now. Shina, it's on you!"

"Great… Me…" Shina said, frowning.

"Good job, Kenna." Skyla said, returning Kenna to her moeball, kissing it affectionately. "You were jetting till the very end."

"Alright Blake, we're down to one moemon each!" Skyla said, smiling. "Kaoru, let's jet!" Skyla tossed out a moeball, which Kaoru emerged from, spreading her white wings.

"You again, huh?" Kaoru asked, smirking smugly.

"It'll be different." Shina said, frowning. "I'll win this time, just you see."

"Scald!" Kaoru said, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of scalding water at Shina.

"Charge beam!" Shina said, releasing a beam of light that collided with the scald, the two attacks cancelling each other out.

"Thunder wave." Shina said, creating a field of electricity around her body, which launched several small bolts at Kaoru.

"Featherdance." Kaoru said, flapping her wings. Multiple feathers swirled around her body, blocking the thunder wave. Kaoru flapped her wings again, and sent the feathers flying at Shina.

"Charge." Shina said, creating an aura of energy around her that absorbed the electricity. Shina charged at Kaoru, who flapped her wings, flying into the air.

"You're not getting away that easily." Shina said, frowning. She held her hand up and pointed her fingers in the shape of a gun, releasing a beam of light at Kaoru.

"Tailwind." Kaoru said, creating a powerful breeze of wind behind her. She shot towards Shina like a bullet, avoiding the charge beam, and hit Shina in the stomach. She sent Shina flying backwards, Shina barely managing to ground herself. Shina sent several light beams flying towards Kaoru, who easily dodged each one. She hit Shina in the back, knocking her forwards, Shina desperately attempting to get a hit in.

"Come on, where's the confidence you had from before?" Kaoru taunted. "Now, take this! Air slash!" Kaoru sliced into Shina from all directions, Shina collapsing to the ground in pain. Shina stood up, only to see Kaoru hovering above her.

"Charge beam!" Shina said, firing a beam of light at Kaoru, who effortlessly dodged it. She spread her wings wide, and the air turned dark and cold. She flapped her wings, and released a blast of wind strong enough to create a tornado. The hurricane hit Shina, sending her flying into the air. Shina crashed down onto the field, utterly stunned, Shina laying there, unmoving.

* * *

Oh no, Shina! And Aria turned out to be rather disappointing, but I would be an idiot if I didn't point out such a huge flaw.


	98. Chapter 98

Alright, here's another chapter, guys, I'm getting less reviews, but hopefully we'll get some more! Please review!

TheLightningPunisher: He won't? …Damn. Well, if you say so…

Poke pimp: *Turns head* Of course!

Regii the Lunar Wolf: Of course she will.

Numbershooter: …Wh-what makes you say that?

Glaceon of Flames: Almost.

Vaporeon of Volt: …But I never said it was them.

Mr. Brandloyal: …Maybe…

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 98

* * *

"Oh, poor Master Blake…" The pink haired moemon from before said, hinding atop the roof of the hangar. "He's going to lose…"

"Well, if you're so worried about him, why don't you lend him a hand?" The red haired moemon asked, smirking.

"Oh, can I? Really?" The pink moemon asked, her eyes shining. "Alright then, I guess I'm going to help him out! Rain dance!"

The pink moemon held her hands up, and closed her eyes, focusing her energy. The sky around them began to darken, as rain clouds gathered together.

_Is this… it…?_ Shina thought, coughing, her body to injured to move. _Am I… really gonna… lose…?_

Shina closed her eyes, despite how hard she tried to stay conscious.

_Ever since I was a kid, I wished that I could fight strong enemies…_ Shina thought, remembering her past. _I…_

Suddenly, Shina felt something wet hit her face.

_Rain…?_ Shina thought, opening her eyes slightly. She saw the rain falling down from the sky, soaking her boy, and she remembered what she was fighting for. _That's right… I don't have time for flashbacks… I need to win this battle… So that one the 100__th__ chapter, we can…_

Shina slowly rose to her feet, coughing.

"Don't think…" Shina coughed out, her vision blurry. "It'll be that easy…"

"You still have some fight in you…" Kaoru said, shocked. "From the bottom of my heart, I salute your strength of will…"

"Yeah, well, I used to be a gym leader's moemon…" Shina said, smiling, rain falling down harder on the two of them. "I can't lose here… That just wouldn't look cool…"

"What are you going to do?" Kaoru asked, frowning. "Your only attacks can't even scratch me, and in this rain, my hurricane attack will be even more deadly!" Kaoru flapped her white wings, creating a fierce typhoon that hit Shina, sending her flying across the field. Shina crashed down onto the ground, but once again, rose up.

"Charge beam…" Shina said, holding her hand up, firing a beam of light at Kaoru, who flew up into the sky, easily avoiding the attack.

"Charge beam!" Shina shouted again, firing another beam of light straight up towards Kaoru, who effortlessly avoided it in midair.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Kaoru said, smirking.

"Just as I planned…" Shina said, smirking. "Thunder wave!" Shina released a discharge of electricity from her body, and aimed it straight at Kaoru.

"Aerial ace!" Kaoru said, disappearing, the field of electricity flying past her, disappearing into the clouds above them. Kaoru reappeared, still airborn, and looked down at Shina, smirking.

"What do you think, Shina?" Kaoru asked, laughing. "No matter how hard you try, it's pointless!"

Just a little more… Shina thought, coughing. I just need to hold on for a little longer, and it's my victory…

"Hurricane!" Kaoru shouted, creating an enormous hurricane with her wings, which she launched at Shina. The hurricane hit her head on, Shina coughing up blood, but she still refused to fall, launching another charge beam followed by another thunder wave. Kaoru avoided each of them in turn, and looked down at Shina, smirking.

"What else do you have at your disposal?" Kaoru asked, smirking.

"This." Shina said, smiling for the first time since she'd stood up. "Charge." Shina began charging her body with energy,

"What kind of answer is that?" Kaoru asked, laughing. "It'll take more than that to defeat me! Power like that won't safe you for another second!"

"You think so?" Shina asked, smirking. "Charge draws in electricity. It turns my body into a lightning rod, absorbing electricity from the air around me."

"What use is that?" Kaoru asked, laughing. "Do you honestly think that I would use an electric attack against you?"

"Ofcourse not…" Shina said, still smiling wide. "But look behind you…"

"What?" Kaoru asked, turning around to see the storm clouds above her crackling with electricity.

"What the hell is this?" Kaoru exclaimed, turning back down to Shina.

"Those attacks you dodged…" Shina said, laughing ruefully. "You acted just as I thought, dodging them… Never realizing their true purpose…"

"Their… purpose?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"I thought of it when I noticed the storm clouds…" Shina said, smirking. "I decided to launch electricity attacks into the clouds in order to create what I needed… an electrical circuit…"

"What… It can't be…" Kaoru said, finally realizing what she meant.

"Yes…" Shina said, nodding. "I don't have very many moves, but I have moves that work. By infusing the storm clouds with electricity, I created exactly what I needed… A lightning bolt…"

"Using charge, I can draw electricity towards my body." Shina continued. "And guess what happens to be right in the path between me and the lightning?"

The clouds began crackling with electricity.

"Obviously, lightning strikes at the speed of light." Shina said, laughing. "There's no way you could avoid it, no matter how fast you were! You said that my moves, my power were insignificant, but now look! This is my answer!"

Lightning crashed down, striking into Kaoru as it traced a path from the sky to Shina. Kaoru, defeated in one hit by a literal bolt from the blue, plummeted out of the sky and hit the ground as the lightning reinvigorated Shina with new energy, Shina's body glowing with white light as she evolved.

The light around Shina's body faded, and she reached her new form. She wore a tan-yellow dress with a green jacket over it. She had bright yellow hair that reached down to her shoulders, with red fringes. Her body seemed to sparkle with electric energy, and she had golden eyes that glowed brightly.

"I… I evolved…" Shina said, staring at her new form, shocked. "I… I won…"

"I… I WON!" Shina shouted, laughing, exhausted. "Even with next to nothing at my disposal… I still won!" Shina, exhausted, lost her balance, only for Blake to catch her.

"Careful…" Blake said, smiling.

"Still… I won." Shina said, smiling up at him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey, mistress, why are you smiling?" Shima asked, walking up to Elesa, who was sitting in a large chair in her gym, laughing to herself.

"Nothing…" Elesa said, chuckling. "I just feel a little happy for some reason…"

"Aw, that's so nice." Shima said, smiling.

"…I think I just won something…" Elesa said, laughing evilly under her breath.

* * *

Aw, Elesa still cares for Shina. That's so sweet.


	99. Chapter 99

So, one chapter left before our 100th chapter. Let's see!

Numbershooter: Yes, you did.

Camero2015: Archen can't learn fling, either. Some moves moemon learn are derived from concepts of other moves. Shina learned charge by applying "releasing electricity from inside of you" (spark) in reverse, creating "pull electricity in from outside of you" (charge) so it's not charge, but an offshoot of charge learned from using spark.

Poke pimp: Exactly.

Regii the Lunar Wolf: Good luck with your operation.

TheLightningPunisher: Good luck.

Glaceon of Flames: We'll see.

Mr. Brandloyal: She's too awesome for that.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 99

* * *

"Alright, we won!" Aria cheered, smiling. The seven of them were walking across Route 7 to get to the next gym in Iccirus City."And not only that, but Shina evolved! That is so cool!"

"Yeah, well, it was only a matter of time." Shina said, smiling. "But I do look really cool now!"

"Alright, let me check your data." Blake said, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Eelektrik

**Name**: Shina

**Species**: EleFish Moemon

**Type**: Electric

**Current Level**: 44

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Eelektrik are carnivorous.

**Ability**: Levitate

**Height**: 4'11"

**Weight**: 97.9lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Water, Flying

**Weak Against**: Ground

**Attacks**: Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, Charge Beam, Bind, Acid, Discharge, Crunch, Thunderbolt, Thunder

**Evolves into**: Eelektross (Thunderstone)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Eelektrik are very proud moemon. However, despite their pride, they are somewhat clingy, though unlike most moemon aren't singularly clingy or protective of their masters. Anyone they acknowledge as their friend they will enjoy the company of and help out when needed. However, at the same time they enjoy fighting a little too much, and sometimes drag their friends into confrontations.

"Hey, master, what happened to Will?" Tara asked, frowning.

"Dunno." Blake said, shrugging. "I'm guessing that she got another lead on Aurore and ran off somewhere. But I'll bet we'll meet up again."

"Move!" Shana shouted all of a sudden, spinning around. She tackled Blake out of the way, a shot of toxic acid hitting the ground where he had been standing.

"An enemy?" Tara exclaimed, looking around, preparing for combat.

"Not bad, not bad." Two moemon jumped down from a tree, one of them applauding. They were the two moemon that had unknowingly assisted Blake in his battle against Skyla, the taller of the two applauding.

"Oh, the way she protected him was soooo romantic!" The shorter of the two gushed.

"Indeed, she seems like a strong opponent." The taller one said, smiling wickedly. "I'd like to fight her myself, to be honest."

"You're too violent." The shorter one huffed.

"Who are you?" Blake asked, frowning.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Blake." The taller of the two moemon said, bowing. "I am Satan the Wrathful. I am a Druddigon."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Blake." The shorter of the two moemon said, bowing. "I am Asmodeus the Lustful. I am an Alomomola."

"Are you more of Aurore's moemon?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Of course not, Master Blake." Satan answered.

"Then what do you want?" Blake asked.

"Only to serve and be of use to you, Master Blake." Satan answered. "That is our sole purpose. Anything you wish of us, it is our duty to perform."

"Hey, listen, I don't who you think you are, but we already grant our master's wishes, he doesn't need people like you!" Tara said, frowning.

"I don't care what your opinions are." Satan said, glaring at Tara. "It is our duty to protect Master Blake. We have no need for you."

"Don't say that!" Blake said, frowning. "Listen, Satan, I don't care what you think, I love my moemon, and if you aren't going to get along with them, then I don't need help from someone like you!"

"Aw, he totally shot you down!" Asmodeus teased, smirking. "That's hilarious!"

"Shut it!" Satan snapped, hitting Asmodeus over the head, Asmodeus stumbling around, confused.

Satan turned back to Tara, and laughed.

"Alright, I should have done this to begin with!" Satan exclaimed, laughing. "Let's fight! And if I win, then your objections will be voided!"

"Fine, and if I win, kneel down on the ground before me, kiss my foot, and beg my forgiveness!" Tara said, smiling evilly.

"Fine, if that's what you want!" Satan exclaimed, charging at Tara.

"Tara, listen, you need to think about what sort of attacks you'll see from her!" Shana said, frowning.

"Fire punch!" Satan exclaimed, her fist infused with flames. She threw a punch at Tara, who jumped back, shocked.

"Geez, fire moves?" Tara exclaimed, frowning. "This is going to be a pain in the ass…"

"Aw, poor Tara, she's already on the defensive…" Asmodeus said, turning to Shana, giggling. "Perhaps she needs a little help from you?"

"Oh please, like I'm the kind of person who would get in the way of a fight." Shana said, leaning back against a tree, smirking.

"Aw, how honorable…" Asmodeus giggled. "That's actually pretty hot…"

"Besides, if I stepped in to battle, you'd fight too, wouldn't you?" Shana said, turning to Asmodeus. "And without any knowledge on what kind of moemon the two of you are, or what kind of attacks you use, there's no way I'd be fool enough to step up to battle."

_This one sees rather well…_ Asmodeus thought to herself, giggling. "You're pretty level headed and smart. Unlike that other stupid moemon, or my hot blooded fool of a partner."

"Hey!" Satan exclaimed, turning to Asmodeus, enraged.

"Don't take your eyes off of the fight on your hands!" Tara exclaimed, punching Satan in the jaw. Satan turned her head back to Tara, and smirked. Tara, on the other hand, clutched her hand in pain, her knuckles scraped.

"Foolish girl." Satan laughed, hitting her in the stomach with a fire punch. "You think that I wouldn't be well protected? How do you like my rough skin?"

"Not that much!" Tara hissed, opening her mouth. Energy began to form her mouth, and she spit the shockwave of energy at Satan. The shockwave was bright green and rotating, being pushed by a tornado of leaves. The blast hit Satan in the stomach and sent her flying back into a tree, Satan falling to the ground in pain.

"Why you…" Satan growled. "How dare you make a fool out of me? I'm going to kill you, you fucking dragon brat!"

"Let's do this." Tara said, smiling wickedly, her hands burning with violet flames.

"Uu, it's over now." Asmodeus giggled. "That other girl is so dead! When Satan gets this mad, no one survives! You know, you can still help her out if you want to."

"Oh, please." Shana said, laughing. "Tara won't lose to someone like that."

* * *

Well, we'll see in the 100th chapter! It'll be one you won't want to miss!


	100. Chapter 100

So, we've arrived at the anticipated 100th chapter! This has been built up by you guys so much, please, don't get your expectations built up to much.

Beastlywolf666: Good for you!

Numbershooter: Well, here it is.

Camero2015: Of course she will, she's Tara.

Poke pimp: Sort of a theme naming here.

TheLightningPunisher: That's it?

Umbreon of Dawn: No, it's fine. She's not supposed to be liked.

001: Thanks!

Glaceon of Flames: Indeed.

Vaporeon of Volt: …I can't reveal that.

Epico Man: Willow's mom will be revealed when the time comes. I make females dominant for two reasons. One, most of the women I know have rather controlling personalities, and two, if I made all the women in the series being serving Blake without having control over him, that would leave a bad taste. It would seem like slavery to me.

Mr. Brandloyal: Druddigon doesn't suck that much in my opinion.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 100

* * *

"Twister!" Tara shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a twister of stones and leaves from her mouth, that struck Satan. However, she shrugged it off as though it were nothing, and charged at Tara.

"Sludge bomb!" Satan exclaimed, spitting a large blast of corrosive acid at Tara, who jumped out of the way. Tara clapped her hands together and slammed them on the ground, the grass at Satan's feet shooting up and wrapping around Satan's legs, tripping her. Satan rose to her feet and glared at Tara, enraged.

"Aerial ace." Satan said, disappearing. She reappeared behind Tara and hit her in the back, knocking her into the air. Satan leapt into the air after her, flying on her wings.

"CRUSH CLAW!" Satan roared, hitting Tara in the stomach with her claws. She performed this attack multiple times, laughing madly.

"What's the matter, dragon brat? Where's all the confidence you had from before, huh?" Satan asked, striking Tara across the face. "Not so tough now, are you? ARE YOU?"

Satan hit Tara over the head and knocked her into the ground, Tara laying still for quite a while. However, soon she stood to her feet, and her wounds began to heal themselves.

"How are you still able to move?" Satan asked, frowning. "I should have beaten you to the point that you couldn't even stand!"

"Check your chest." Tara said, coughing, pointing at Satan. Satan looked down, seeing a seed imbedded above her breasts. The seed had latched on to her body, its sprouts wrapping around her body while draining her energy.

"This can work too." Tara said, coughing. "Your attacks were fierce, and strong. I haven't been this injured in a long time. But I'm not losing today. Besides, these injuries are nothing compared to back then…"

"I don't know what 'back then' is referring to, but don't think for a second that I'll let you get away with insulting me like this." Satan said, glaring at Tara. "I am Satan the Wrathful, I hold great pride in having the fiercest attacks out of the seven of us! Don't think I'll let you get away with making me look like a fool!"

Violet flames erupted from Satan's body, her entire body surrounded in a corona of violet flames as she glared at Tara with pure loathing and hatred. The leech seed burned away to nothing, Satan's wrath burning even further to the point that she didn't even look like a human, more like an actual dragon.

"This is my wrath." Satan said, glaring at Tara. "Everything will end with just one hit. With the damage you've taken, you'll certainly lose consciousness."

_She's right…_ Tara thought, her vision growing blurry. _I might have said those things before, but I'm so injured I can barely stand… But I can't lose…_

"Not now!" Tara exclaimed.

_Do you want power?_ A voice asked Tara.

"What?" Tara asked, looking around.

_I will give you the strength you need…_ The voice said.

Green lines of light began tracing across Tara's body, Tara looking at the lines, confused.

"It can't be!" Asmodeus exclaimed, shocked.

"What?" Shana asked, frowning.

"Archioes has loaned Tara its strength." Asmodeus said, shaking in fear. "Tara has received a blessing from the gods…"

"It doesn't matter!" Satan exclaimed. "I'll show you the power of my wrath!" Satan charged at Tara, who held up her hand. The trees of the route shot their roots out of the ground, the roots wrapping around Satan's body, stealing her movement. The trees shot towards Satan, and crashed into her, Satan losing consciousness. The trees lifted up into the air and planted themselves back in the ground.

"Are you next?" Tara asked, turning to Asmodeus. The green light around her body faded, but she still glared at the pink moemon.

"…" Asmodeus said, shaking her head, smiling.

"Damn it…" Satan said, standing up, shaking.

"Well, well, how nice." A moemon walked up to the group, smiling.

"Luci!" Asmodeus said, smiling.

"Lucifer." Satan said, panting.

The moemon wore a black and green striped dress with yellow, blue and red ribbons sticking out from the back, and two large yellow, blue and red striped wings sticking out of her back. She had long black hair that fell down her back, and had bright blue eyes and a warm smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Blake." The moemon said, bowing. "I am Lucifer the Prideful. I am a Sigilyph."

"Lucifer…" Satan said, frowning. "This moemon was chosen by the gods!"

"I see…" Lucifer said, smiling. "Now, what's wrong? Why are you so injured?"

"Well, I just finished fighting your friend here." Tara said, frowning. "I defeated her! Now, Satan, we had an agreement!"

"What?" Satan exclaimed. "But you cheated! You never would have won if Archioes hadn't given you that power!"

"But I still won." Tara said, frowning. "Kneel before me, please."

"Never!" Satan growled.

"Satan…" Lucifer said, staring at Satan, frowning. "You were instructed to assist Master Blake, not fight his moemon. And not only did you violate your orders, but you lost as well."

"But…" Satan said, angry as hell.

"What was your agreement?" Lucifer asked, turning to Tara.

"That if I could defeat her, she would bow before me and beg forgiveness." Tara said, smirking.

"I see." Lucifer said, nodding. She turned to Satan, frowning. "Do it."

"But Lucifer…" Satan said, shocked. "She cheated!"

"You made a wager, and you lost." Lucifer said, glaring coldly at Satan. "When people who work for me refuse to honor their deals, then it reflects back on me, the leader. And my pride won't allow for my reputation to be hurt by such a thing. Satan, do you truly want to harm my pride so much?"

"Luci…" Asmodeus said, shaking in fear, Satan completely petrified, having fallen to her knees.

"Well, Satan?" Lucifer asked, looking down at Satan with eyes that told the unbelievable power she had. "Aren't you going to keep your word?"

"I…" Satan said, turning to Tara, bowing her head. "I am very sorry for what I may have done to offend you. This humble servant begs your forgiveness."

Satan raised her head slightly and planted a small kiss on Tara's boot, as she was instructed.

"That's good." Lucifer said, smiling warmly. "Now then, Tara, your name was? In order to make up for the actions of my inept comrade, allow me to heal your injuries."

"Wait, I never told you my-" Tara started.

"Asmodeus." Lucifer said, glancing at Asmodeus.

"Right, Luci!" Asmodeus said, nodding enthusiastically. She ran over to Tara, and held her hands up.

"Please God, grant my wish and restore the health of my beloved comrade…" Asmodeus said, closing her eyes. A field of energy began glowing around her hands, and soon enough, all of Tara's injuries were healed.

"Wow…" Tara said, surprised. "That feels really good…"

"Of course!" Asmodeus said, smiling sweetly. "I am Asmodeus the Lustful, I hold great pride in having the greatest healing abilities out of the seven of us!

"Now, what is it you would like us to do?" Lucifer asked, bowing slightly to Blake.

"Um, I'm kind of fine. I don't really need you to do anything." Blake said, shrugging.

"No, but allow me to make amends to you, at least." Lucifer said, smiling. "And I have the best method to do it."

"What?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Asmodeus, Satan, come to me." Lucifer said, smiling. Satan and Asmodeus ran up to her, and Lucifer snapped her fingers.

"Trick room." Lucifer said, smiling. She released energy from her body, the area around all of them turning pitch black. The trees turned black and were outlined in white, so it wasn't as if there was no light, more like everything, even the sky, was covered in black paint.

"This is my trick room." Lucifer said, smiling. "Normally, it would do something different, but this time I can use it like this."

"Miracle Eye." Lucifer said, her eyes shining bright blue, creating the image of a room around them. They were inside a large room, with soft floors and colorful wallpaper, moonlight shining in from the windows.

"Consider this an apology from Lucifer, leader of the Seven Princesses of Hell." Lucifer said, smiling, the three of them disappearing, leaving Blake and his moemon in the room together.

"Oh, and I almost forgot." Lucifer's voice piped up. She snapped her fingers, and a small gateway opened. Yami, Ruru, Fumio, Sandy, Mini, and Mira fell from it, appearing in the room.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Blake asked, shocked.

"No idea…" Fumio said, shrugging.

"Well, if you're going to show your 'affections' to your moemon, you should show it to all of them, yes?" Lucifer's voice asked.

"What does she mean by that, onii chan?" Mini asked, confused.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Tara said, smiling, wrapping one arm around Blake's arm. "Master is going to show us his affections. Isn't that right, master?"

"Of course." Blake said, smiling.

"Alright!" The group cheered, smiling. The twelve of them tackled Blake all at once, but Blake pulled away from all of them.

"Okay, listen, if we're going to do this, then it needs to be a little organized." Blake said, frowning. "I don't care how skilled you think I am, there's no way I could satisfy all twelve of you at once. So we're going to have to do this a bit more organized than that.

"Which means me first." Tara said, hugging Blake, smiling.

"Why do you get to go first?" Shana asked, frowning.

"Because I've been here the longest, and I've gone for so long without having sex with master, that I need him now!" Tara said, frowning.

"I've been here as long as you!" Shana said, frowning. "Which means I'm as entitled to him as you are!" The two glared at each other, and then reached some kind of agreement.

"Fine, how about this?" Tara asked, frowning. "We'll share him!"

"It'll have to do." Shana sighed. She removed her clothes and armor, and stood before Blake in her older, naked body. Her breasts were much larger than they were the first time Blake had seen them. Tara also removed her dress, standing in her equally mature body, unblemished except for the x-shaped scar running across her breasts.

"So it still hasn't faded…" Blake said, frowning.

"No…" Tara said, shaking her head. "But want to make it better?" Tara licked her lips, a little bit of drool coming out from the side. She removed Blake's pants, and took his dick in her mouth, sucking on it. His dick grew to size, and she removed her dick from it, running her tongue up the shaft.

"I shall help as well." Shana said. She licked at Blake's shaft as well, Tara moving across the right as she moved on the length, the unison the two had together rather amazing. Shana grabbed Blake's balls with her hand and lightly molested them as she licked at his shaft, Tara sucking on his head as she moved her fingers up and down his length.

"I'm cumming…" Blake grunted out.

"We won't let you cum yet." Tara giggled.

"We won't let you cum yet." Shana said, smirking. The two wrapped their fingers around the base of his shaft, cutting off the semen before he could ejaculate.

"I'm so jealous…" Ruru said, frowning.

"Me too…" Yami said, frowning.

"Well, if you guys want to do something, I'm fine with having sex with you guys." Raven said, smiling cheerfully.

"Really?" Ruru and Yami asked, smiling with equally wide smiles.

"Sure! You guys seem like alright kind of folk, it should be a hoot of a time!" Raven said, smiling cheerfully.

"Okay then!" Ruru giggled, spurting some webbing, tying Raven's hands. "So, have you ever done bondage before?"

"Nope!" Raven said, shaking her head. Yami walked over to Raven and her shadow hands slowly pulled Raven's clothes off and began groping at her body. Raven began shaking at Yami's touch as she felt the strange sensation of shadow hands squeezed her breasts, stroke her hair and press against her ass. Ruru, in the meantime, was liking at Raven's pussy. She bit down on Raven's inner thigh, injecting some venom inside of her. Because of the proximity, it wasn't long before Raven's pussy was leaking juices like a waterfall, and Ruru was there to lap them up. In fact, Raven's juices looked so inviting, Yami joined in on drinking them as well.

Meanwhile, Tara and Shana were still double teaming Blake, but were being even more underhanded. They had pressed their large breasts against each other, and Blake's dick in the center of them. Blake began thrusting his shaft into their breasts, the two moaning as their nipples rubbed against each other and the warmth from his penis filled their bodies from their breasts.

"I'm cumming!" Blake grunted out, spraying his semen out onto the two, covering their breasts and face.

"Ah, master's cum is just as I remember it…" Tara moaned out.

"Alright, since you two can't decide who's gonna go first, I'll have sex with both of you." Blake said, frowning.

"That'll work…" Tara said, chuckling. She pressed Shana down on the carpet, and leaned against each other, their breasts pressing against each other. Their sweat mixed together as they panted, aroused at being able to have sex with their master. Blake inserted his dick in between them, the two moaning out as their clits rubbed up against the warmth of Blake's shaft. They shook with ecstasy as pleasure shot through their body like lightning. Blake thrust deep inside the two of them, both of them rubbing against his dick, and each other.

Neither Shana or Tara knew if it was unresolved sexual tension, ecstasy, or heat of the moment, but they pressed their lips together. Then everything stopped. They pulled away, and looked at each other.

"Oh god no." Shana and Tara said at the same time. Before they could think any further, however, they felt electricity surge through their bodies with Blake's thrusting. Blake thrust into them again, and ejaculated over their stomachs. Tara fell off of Shana, and they both took a break, lying on the ground.

"Alright, so who's next…" Blake said, standing up, panting. He turned and saw Ruru and Yami going after Raven, and decided right away he wasn't becoming a part of that.

"Alright, it's my turn, damn it!" Sandy said, smirking.

"No fair, I should be next!" Mini whined.

"You're too young, ya brat!" Sandy laughed, patting Mini on the head.

"I'm not, though." Fumio said, smirking.

"Neither am I…" Shina said, smiling.

"Wait, four at once…" Blake started, however, the four leapt on top of him.

"Alright, Shina, Mira, you two focus on getting him back up to size." Sandy ordered. "Fumio and I are gonna help you out with that in a less physical way."

Fumio and Sandy pulled their clothes off and rubbed their naked bodies against Blake's arms. Blake moved his hands up and inserted them into each of their pussies, the two girls blushing. Meanwhile, Shina and Mira were licking at Blake's dick.

"Come on, cum already!" Sandy said, frowning, biting down on Blake's shoulder. Fumio bit down as well, but not so much as to cause pain=pleasure, but to inject him with her toxins.

"That should do it…" Fumio said, smirking. The toxin began coursing through Blake's body and his dick shot up, Shina growing excited and Mira looking stoic as always.

"Well, if you're not going to take advantage of it, I am." Shina said, placing Blake's dick in her mouth. She began moving her head in a rythmatic motion, Mira staring at her and trying not to look envious.

"If you want it, you just have to ask." Shina said, smirking.

"I want it…" Mira said, nodding, blushing a little.

…Mini watched everyone else have sex, and was starting to feel a little left out.

"Hey, Mini, what's wrong?" Lila asked, walking over to Mini.

"I'm feeling kind of left out…" Mini explained.

"Well, anyways, this is my friend, Aria." Lila said, gesturing to Aria.

"Hello." Mini said, smiling.

"Anyways, guys, I know something we can do to help Mini stave off the boredom." Aria said, smiling.

Blake thrust deep inside of Mira's pussy, holding onto her waist, as Sandy and Fumio took turns kissing him. Shina was standing in front of Mira, kissing her repeatedly while groping her large breasts, sweat running onto her hands. Mira tried desperately to keep a stoic face, but as she felt Blake thrust inside of her, her defenses chipped away, and soon enough she was moaning loudly. Blake shot his seed deep inside of her, and Mira pulled herself off of him, panting exhaustedly. She collapsed on the ground, and Shina kneeled down to lick at his semen. She began moving her head down his shaft again, thoroughly cleansing it of all semen, leaving only her saliva. She turned around and leaned down, gesturing for Blake to thrust inside of her.

"Master!" Shina exclaimed, feeling Blake's dick break open her pussy lips. "Oh god! Your cock is so warm! I can't believe it!" Blake began grinding against Shina with his dick while holding onto her waist, thrusting into her repeatedly as she leaned against the ground. Sweat rolled down her body as she moaned, feeling a warm, iron rod thrusting inside of her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt electricity that not even she could endure surge through her body, and she came on his lap. Blake continued to thrust inside of her, and sprayed his semen deep into her pussy. Shina, content, collapsed beside Mira.

"Alright, but don't think you're done yet." Sandy and Fumio said, each grabbing onto Blake's dick with one hand as they pressed their breasts against him. "You're in for a long night…"

"It's no fair!" Asmodeus said, looking in at the sex that was happening in the room, with an unsatisfied expression on her face. "Why can't I join in and have sex with Master Blake?

* * *

Poor Asmodeus. So, what did you think? Was that good enough for a review? Huh? Well?


	101. Chapter 101

Alright, here's another chapter, with the introductions of the remain Seven Princesses of Hell. What sort of moemon will they be?

Poke pimp: Indeed.

TheLightningPunisher: Alright, here we go:

Tara – Serperior

Shana – Samurott

Mini – Cinccino

Fumio – Scolipede

Sandy – Krookodile

Shina – Eelektrik

Mira – Gothitelle

Lila – Vanillite

Ruru – Galvantula

Yami – Cofagrigus

Aria – Archen

Raven – Rufflet

Epico Man: I'd like to answer, but it has to remain secret for now. If you want to write a moemon story, then just write from experience and use whatever region you like the most pokemon from.

Nomercy745: Yes, that is just one of her powers.

Umbreon of Dawn: I see.

Electrosaber: I am as well.

Numbershooter: Indeed.

Mr. Brandloyal: No he will not be.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 101

* * *

Blake woke up sore and exhausted. And he had good reason to be. His twelve moemon were gathered around him, sleeping soundly, on the ground. Blake sat up and saw Lucifer, Satan and Asmodeus bowing before him, each holding a hand over their heart, their eyes staring at the ground.

"Master Blake." Lucifer said, looking up. "As the leader of the Seven Princesses of Hell, allow me to extend to you my deepest apologies for the actions of my inept comrades, and my deepest desire to serve you for as long as you deem fit."

"Listen, I don't know what you mean…" Blake, obviously embarrassed said, pulling up his pants in a hurry. "But I already have my moemon, I don't really need your help."

"Please forgive my arrogance in questioning you, Master Blake, but you will have a need for us soon enough." Lucifer said, frowning. "However, unlike your moemon, we wish for nothing from you except the honor of obeying your commands."

"Alright, then go away." Blake said, frowning.

"I am sorry, Master Blake, but we are unable to obey that request." Lucifer said, frowning. "Our master has instructed us to accompany you, and his orders are above even those of yours, Master Blake."

"Master, what's happening?" Tara asked, sitting up, yawning.

"Ah, Lady Tara." Lucifer said, bowing to Tara. "It is an honor to officially make your acquaintance."

"…What the fuck are you talking about?" Tara asked, frowning.

"As you are a moemon under the ownership of Master Blake, then that means that you our superior to us." Lucifer explained, keeping her head lowered.

"Really…" Tara said, licking her lips.

"Don't even think about it." Shana, also awake, said, hitting Tara over the head. "These three are suspicious, no matter how you look at it. I wouldn't trust them under any circumstances. Besides, there still seems to be something funny going on…"

"I assure you, we wish for nothing more than to follow your orders as we have been instructed, Master Blake." Lucifer said, frowning.

"Really?" Shana asked, frowning. "Then why are there only three of you? You call yourselves the 'Seven Princesses of Hell' and yet there are only three of you."

"I agree with Shana." Tara huffed. "Besides, I know a snake when I see one!"

"…" Shana said, stifling a chuckle.

"It's not funny." Tara said, glaring at Shana. "Anyways, I sense the presence of four other moemon who have power levels well above the norm of moemon on this route."

"I sensed that as well." Shana said, frowning. "And now that we have knowledge of your existence, concealing yourselves from us would not make you look trustworthy, would it?"

"We said COME OUT." The two of them said at once, glaring at Lucifer, who simply met their glares with a smile.

"Of Master Blake's moemon, the two of you truly are in a level of your own." Lucifer said, smiling. "It is as you say."

Four moemon leapt down to the ground next to the three that were already there, forming a row with Lucifer at the center.

The first moemon to step up was red. She wore a red shirt with yellow vertical stripes, and a red and yellow pleated skirt, small brown belts hanging down to her knees from the belt wrapped around her waist. She had stringy brown hair falling down her back, and lazy black eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Blake." The moemon said, bowing. "I am Beelzebub the Gluttonous. I am a Heatmor."

The next moemon to step up was blue and red. She wore the top to a blue suit of armor that seemed to be made of stone, though it revealed her shoulders. She wore a blue skirt and wore blue stone gauntlets and boots. Jutting from her clothes were bright red rocks, sticking out from where her shoulders would be, as well as jutting from the back of the armor and her gauntlets. She had bright red hair flowing down her back, held down by a blue face revealing helmet, three red stones jutting out of sides and back of the helmet. She had shining gold eyes, and wore a silent expression.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Blake." The moemon said, bowing. "I am Belphegor the Slothful. I am a Gigalith."

The third moemon was a brown color. She wore a brown shirt and bright yellow pleated skirt, and had brown hair with yellow streaks that reached down to her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes, and wore a glare and a frown.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Blake." The moemon said, bowing. "I am Leviathan the Envious. I am a Stunfisk."

The fourth and final moemon was black and red. She wore a black leotard with long red armored sleeves, ending in silver gauntlets with blades on the end. She wore red pants, ending in silver greaves. Silver blades were wrapped around her torso, holding her breasts up. She had golden hair that reached down to her shoulders, covered by a red and black helmet. She had golden eyes, and looked at Blake with a stoic expression.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Blake." The moemon said, bowing. "I am Mammon the Greedy. I am a Bisharp."

"The seven of us are happy to serve you." The seven said, kneeling before Blake. "Please instruct us as you see fit, Master Blake."

* * *

So, what will Blake do with his new friends?


	102. Chapter 102

Alright, here's another chapter! Remember to review!

001: Very good!

Glaceon of Flames: I can understand that desire to ravish them very much so.

Numbershooter: Lucifer is a Sigilyph and Pride, Satan is a Druddigon and Wrath, Asmodeus is a Alomomola and Lust, Mammon is a Bisharp and Greed, Beelzebub is a Heatmor and Gluttony, Leviathan is a Stunfisk and Envy, Belphegor is a Gigalith and Sloth.

TheLightningPunisher: I know, I've been waiting for them.

Poke pimp: Sorry, no, they won't be having sex.

Electrifry: Even if he did, there is no way they'd listen to him.

Mr. Brandloyal: Not that long, actually. I wanted Lucifer to have a fallen angel-like appearance, I wanted Satan to symbolize raw power and little else, I wanted Asmodeus to symbolize love, I wanted Belphegor to be rather slow but strong, I wanted Leviathan to seem rather pathetic, so she could envy the others, I chose Heatmor because it's ability is Gluttony, and I chose Mammon because… I like Bisharp. No other reason.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 102

* * *

The remainder of Blake's moemon awoke from their sleep, and scrambled to find their clothes.

"Alright, master, it's time for you to decide your new party!" Tara cheered, smiling.

"What? Wait, why now?" Blake asked, confused.

"Hey, Blake!" Skyla exclaimed, running up to Blake. All of a sudden, the Seven Princesses of Hell reacted as one, and attacked Skyla at once. Mammon held her arm blade up to Skyla's throat, Leviathan holding her fist towards her head, crackling with energy, Asmodeus creating a ribbon of water around her body, violet flames crackling from Satan's hands, flames licking from Beelzebub's mouth, Belphegor pressing a sharp stone protrusion into her back, and Lucifer simply stood still and looked at Skyla, not even bothering as she knew she could seal Skyla away in another dimension with just a thought.

"Um… time out…" Skyla said, totally petrified and flustered.

"Guys, let her go." Blake said, frowning.

"I am sorry Master Blake, but your safety is our number one priority." Lucifer said, smiling sweetly. "Just close your eyes for a second and it'll all be over."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure she wasn't joking, DO SOMETHING!" Skyla exclaimed.

"Silence, human." Lucifer said, glaring at Skyla, Skyla totally petrified once more.

"Let her go, she's a friend of mine!" Blake exclaimed. "She's not dangerous!"

"…" Lucifer said, staring at Blake. She nodded, and turned to her comrades.

"Let her go." Lucifer sighed.

"But Luci, she might be dangerous!" Asmodeus pouted.

"Are you disobeying my orders?" Lucifer asked, glaring at the six of them with a look that could freeze ice.

"No, no…" The six of them said, terrified, shaking their heads.

"Okay, good!" Lucifer said, smiling. "Now then, human, what business do you have with Master Blake?"

"Ah… ahem." Skyla said, clearing her throat to get over the shock of nearly being ripped apart by seven bloodthirsty moemon. "Raven, can I see you for a minute?"

"Um, I guess." Raven said, shrugging. She walked over to Skyla, now wearing clothes.

"Listen, Raven, do you want to be strong?" Skyla asked.

"Yes!" Raven said, nodding. "Strong like a Gundam!"

"…Um, okay." Skyla said, shrugging. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to come train with me."

"Wh-what?" Raven asked, confused.

"Come train, with me!" Skyla said, smiling. "I can teach you how to become a more powerful flying type moemon! After all, I'm the master of flight!"

"…Um…" Raven said, looking down, frowning. She looked at Blake, and frowned.

"What is it?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Skyla… Skyla wants to train me…" Raven said, frowning. "And… I think… If I went, I could become more powerful."

"Oh, I see." Blake said, smiling. "Isn't that good? Don't you want to be stronger?"

"I do, but…" Raven said, looking up at Blake. "I don't want to leave your side master…"

"Listen, whatever you do, I'll support you." Blake said, smiling. "Do you want to become stronger, or do you want to stay with me?"

"…As I am now, I cannot become stronger with you." Raven said, looking down, frowning. "But if I train with Mistress Skyla, then I can become strong enough to be of use to you!"

"Are you sure about this?" Blake asked, smiling sadly.

"Yup! Just you watch me!" Raven said, her eyes shining with intensity. "I'm going to train to become super strong and defeat all of you!"

"Bring it, you brat." Tara said, chuckling, rubbing her fists against the sides of Raven's head.

"Good luck." Shana said, smiling, patting Raven on the head. "Who knows, maybe you will become strong enough to defeat Tara."

"And since I can defeat you, I guess that means she could beat both of us." Tara sneered, smirking.

"Is that a challenge?" Shana asked.

"I'm going to leave while the mood is still a little less moody." Raven said, smiling. She turned and gave Blake a last lingering glance, and then walked over to Skyla.

"I guess I'm in your care for now." Raven said, smiling.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Skyla said, rubbing her cheek against Raven cheerfully. "Alright, I'll be sure to make you evolve!"

Skyla and Raven headed back towards Mistralton, Raven turning around to wave to her friends.

"Master! Everybody! Don't worry, I'll be back soon!" Raven said, tears falling from her eyes. "So don't forget about me, okay?"

"Stupid girl…" Aria said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"So, have you decided who you're going to have on your new team?" Tara asked, frowning. "With Raven gone now, you've got to have a replacement."

"I think I'll stick with you two, Lila, Aria and Shina…" Blake said, frowning. "Now, I just need to decide on a fifth member…"

Suddenly, a light began shining from Blake's bag. The egg that was inside of it fell free, and began glowing. The egg grew to the size of a small girl, and the light faded. The girl wore a furry white shirt and black miniskirt, with white hair down to her neck. The tips of her hair were a bright orange, and she slowly opened her eyes, staring at Blake with two large blue eyes, shimmering like twin lakes.

"How 'bout me?" The moemon asked, yawning.

* * *

So, Blake's egg has finally hatched! How will he deal with this new moemon?


	103. Chapter 103

I got like no reviews. That really hurts, guys.

Poke pimp: None of the above.

Umbreon of Dawn: Maybe, we'll see. But I won't be revealing anything yet.

TheLightningPunisher: Kufufu…

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Yeah, I like Larvesta.

Glaceon of Flames: Definitely, it sucks.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 103

* * *

"Mornin'…" The moemon said, yawning, sitting up. "Where'm I?"

"Um, hey." Blake said, walking up to her. "You're Larvesta, right?"

"Suppose I am…" The moemon said, yawning. "Who're you?"

"I'm Blake." Blake said, smiling. "I was entrusted with your egg…"

"I see…" Larvesta said, smiling, her cheeks flustered. "So it was you…"

"What was me?" Blake asked.

"That warm feeling…" Larvesta said, wrapping her arms around herself. "When I was an egg, I felt so much warmth and love… It seemed to flow through my body and filled me completely… So it was you…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Tara and Shana demanded, hitting Blake over the head simultaneously.

"What was that for?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Pedophile…" Tara and Shana said, looking down at Blake like he was trash.

"…" Larvesta said, staring up at the two of them, her expression totally stoic.

"Aw, she's so adorable!" Tara gushed, glomping onto Larvesta. "I just want to squeeze her forever!"

"Don't kill her." Shana said, frowning.

"Off." Larvesta said, flames bursting from her body. Tara jumped back, and the flames died down. Larvesta went up behind Blake and hugged him, staring at Tara, frowning.

"What's the matter?" Tara asked, frowning.

"Mine." Larvesta said, glaring at Tara, frowning.

"…" Shana said, looking at Blake. "Pedophile."

"Hey, it's not me! I'm not doing anything!" Blake exclaimed.

"…" Larvesta said, planting a kiss on Blake's cheek. She looked at Blake and smiled a little, blushing.

"Pedophile…" All of Blake's moemon coughed in turn.

"Guys, it's not what it looks like!" Blake exclaimed.

"…I should have expected that." Fumio said, frowning.

"That's a bad slope to go down." Sandy said, frowning.

"He's a predator…" Ruru said, biting her thumb.

"Guys!" Blake exclaimed.

Then, the entire group burst into laughter.

"Sorry master, we're just messing with you." Tara said, laughing. "Anyways, nice to meet you, Larvesta. Welcome to our family."

Tara extended her hand to Larvesta. Larvesta looked at her, blushed a little, and stuck her hand out in friendship. Flames leapt from her hand, lighting Tara's hand on fire at the touch, Tara pulling her hand back. Shana sent a blast of water from her hand out, extinguishing the flames on Tara's hand.

"…" Larvesta sighed, turning away. She walked over to Blake, and hugged him.

Tara was fuming (literally, as smoke was still coming from her hand) and glared at Larvesta.

"Can I have a name?" Larvesta asked, looking up at Blake hopefully.

"Okay, sure." Blake said, smiling. "How about Lara?"

"Lara…" Larvesta said, pondering the name. "I like it… Lara it is…"

"Alright, let me look at your data." Blake said, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Larvesta

**Name**: Lara

**Species**: Torch Moemon

**Type**: Bug/Fire

**Current Level**: 1

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Larvesta are omnivorous.

**Ability**: Flame Body

**Height**: 4'02"

**Weight**: 93.5lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Grass, Bug, Ice, Steel, Psychic, Dark

**Weak Against**: Flying, Rock, Water

**Attacks**: Ember, String Shot, Zen Headbutt

**Evolves into**: Volcarona (Lvl 59)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Larvesta are very clingy moemon. They are attracted to strong trainers like moths to light, and when they meet someone they are attached to, they will latch onto that person and cling onto them. It is very hard to separate a Larvesta from the person they select as their trainer, and it is better not to try. They are instinctively drawn to power upon birth, and the people they meet when they are first born determine who they are attracted to.

"…Mine." Lara said, staring at Tara, frowning.

"He's not yours!" Tara said, flustered. "Stupid brat."

"…" Shana, Tara and Lara stared at each other, frowning.

"Oh, hey!" Mini said, running up to Lara, smiling. "Here! For you!" Mini handed Lara a small block of charcoal, Lara taking it, surprised.

"For me? Really?" Lara asked, surprised.

"Yup!" Mini said, smiling. "It's perfect for you, cause you're a fire type! Now, onii chan has another strong moemon on his party!"

"I see…" Lara said, smiling warmly. She turned to Blake, blushing. "…I am, right?"

"Of course!" Blake said, smiling. "Seeing as I have an open slot, you'd be perfect for it!"

"No! No! Absolutely not!" Tara hissed. "That kid is trouble!"

"…" Lara said, glaring at Tara with her sea blue eyes. Then she smirked.

"…Mine." Tara said, hugging Blake, looking back at Tara, smirking.

"That does it!" Tara shouted, charging at Lara. However, Shana held her back.

"Hold on, don't let her provoke you." Shana said, frowning.

"You're just as bad!" Tara exclaimed, turning around, throwing a punch at Shana, who easily dodged it with no effort.

"I hope that we can be friends, Lara." Shana said, holding her hand out.

"…" Lara said, shaking Shana's hand, lighting it on fire. Shana smiled, and began crushing Lara's hand with her own super grip. Lara began to tear up, and she extinguished the flames, Shana letting go of her hand.

The three moemon resumed glaring at each other, Blake stuck in the middle.

"…This will be interesting." Lucifer said, smiling evilly at the three of them.

_You sadist…_ The other six princesses thought as one, staring at the sadistic moemon.

"Did you forget I'm psychic?" Lucifer asked, turning around to face the six of them, smiling icily.

* * *

Oh dear god.


	104. Chapter 104

Got a lot more reviews this time!

Numbershooter: Maybe a little.

Poke pimp: Maybe. I don't know.

Glaceon of Flames: Really?

Umbreon of Dawn: Ryoko is right.

TheLightningPunisher: Almost there, seventy more.

Epico Man: I'll try.

Anon: I'll try.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Exactly.

Guest: Indeed she is.

Gunsandgames: Not really, since Tara could take her down in like a second.

Leafeon of Flame: Yes he will be.

Mr. Brandloyal: Hilarious. And a little sick.

Electrifry: Well, who doesn't?

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 104

* * *

"This is scary…" Asmodeus said, staring at the trio of elemental moemon who glared at each other.

"I never would have thought that a child like you would think her the equal of us." Shana said, frowning.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm a child. I don't have any intention of losing to either of you." Lara said, frowning.

"That goes double for me, kid. I'd never lose to someone as young as you." Tara said, frowning.

The three continued their glare of death, Blake off to the side, terrified of the three killing each other.

"Wait a second, what are we doing?" Shana asked, frowning. "She's just level one." Shana snapped her fingers, water swirling around Lara's body, entrapping her in a prison of water.

"Let me out." Lara said, struggling against the water.

"I wouldn't shout, unless you want to drown." Shana said, frowning.

"Shana, let her out!" Blake said, frowning.

"…Fine." Shana sighed, snapping her fingers, the water losing form and falling to the ground, releasing Lara. Lara fell to the ground, panting, water dripping from her body. She glared at Shana.

"Ember." Lara said, holding up her hand, but steam just burst out instead of flames. Lara looked at her hands, confused, and tried again.

She continued to push her hands towards Shana, and tried to release flames again and again, her face bright red with embarrassment.

"…Wet match…" Tara giggled.

"I am not!" Lara said, embarrassed. She ran over to Blake and hugged him, hiding behind Blake. This caused a switch to go off in Shana and Tara, the two glaring at Lara, who smirked at the two of them.

"I'm scared…" Lila said, tearing up.

"Come on Lila, it'll be fun! I mean, considering I could take her down without even trying!" Aria said, smiling. "Besides, it's nice to see someone take those two overconfident people down a few pegs."

"Alright, anyways, I need to go see Lulu." Blake said, taking his laptop out. He contacted Lulu, who couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Lulu…" Blake started.

"I'm sorry!" Lulu said, bowing repeatedly. "I… Um… I accidentally… Um… Lost your moemon! I'm so sorry!"

"Nope, we're here, onee chan!" Mini said, popping up against Blake. "We were brought here by Lucifer onee- sama!"

Mini pulled Lucifer onto the screen, Lucifer smiling and waving at her.

"…I see…" Lulu said, frowning. "Blake, why did you contact me?"

"I just wanted to give you my moemon." Blake said, smiling. "I need to send them back."

"Sure." Lulu said, smiling. "Don't worry, I'll try my best to keep Lucifer from stealing them again."

"…" Lulu said, frowning, staring at Lucifer through the screen. _This is bad… But I guess I have no choice…_

Blake transferred everyone but Lila, Shina, Aria, Tara, Shana and Lara. The six of them gathered around him, Lara clinging onto him.

"Alright, Master Blake." Lucifer said, bowing. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, I guess." Blake said, nodding. They walked down the route, and headed for Twist Mountain.

"Blake!" Cheren exclaimed, running up to Blake.

"Oh no." Blake said, face palming. Once again, the Seven Princesses of Hell leapt into action, and Cheren was frozen in place with seven moemon glaring at him.

"Um… Blake… What's up?" Cheren asked, petrified in fear.

"Is this another friend of yours, Master Blake?" Lucifer asked, smiling sweetly.

"Um, Blake, what does she mean by that?" Cheren asked.

"…Never seen him before." Blake said, shaking his head.

"Okay then." Lucifer said, smiling. She turned back to Cheren, giving him a sweet smile. She moved her hand across her neck in a cutting motion, still giving off the same sweet smile.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Cheren asked, growing pale. "Wait, wait, don't kill me! Blake, what are these people doing? I'm your best friend! I've known you since we were in diapers!"

"…" Blake said, frowning.

"Fine, I'll prove it!" Cheren said, reaching into his pocket, the Princesses tightening focus, glaring at him.

"Wait, wait, let me show you." Cheren said, revealing a picture of Cheren, Blake and Bianca standing together at about 12 years old.

"…This does look a lot like you, Master Blake." Lucifer said, taking the picture from Cheren and staring at it suspiciously.

"…It's Aurore." Blake said, frowning. "Not me."

"I see…" Lucifer said, frowning. "Aurore, is it…"

"Wh-what? No, it's Blake." Cheren said, frowning.

"So you're friends with Aurore…" Lucifer said, frowning. She parted her lips, and spoke with a voice like ice. "Aurore is a friend of our master… A very good friend, one who is always assisting our master… Since you're a friend of his, we shall show you all the hospitality a friend of Aurore's deserves…"

"Blake, seriously, these chicks are going to kill me!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Oh no, we'd never kill a friend of Aurore's." Lucifer said, smiling. "We'll just rip your arms and legs off and throw you into the ocean."

"…That would kill me." Cheren said, frowning.

"No, not if you're immortal like him." Lucifer said, smiling.

"I'm not immortal!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Oh." Lucifer said, frowning. "Okay, then yeah. You'll die."

"I don't want to die!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Fine, let him go…" Blake sighed. "We're heading out to Twist Mountain, anyways." After Lucifer released Cheren, glaring at him, Blake headed towards Twist Mountain. As soon as they entered the mountain, they were greeted by a blast of cold air. The inside of the mountain was ice covered stone, and was freezing.

"Ah, it feels so nice…" Lila said, smiling. She breathed in and out, smiling cheerfully. "This air is so refreshing…"

"Speak for yourself…" Tara said, shivering. "I hate the cold…"

"…" Lara said, looking at her, a flame bursting from her hand, as she smirked at Tara.

"Jerk." Tara said, glaring at Lara, who smirked back at her.

Outside of the cave entrance to Twist Mountain stood a young woman. She was rather short, standing about five feet, and had chocolate brown hair that reached down to her shoulders. She wore a black shirt over bright blue jeans, and wore a grey jacket over her shirt. She had chocolate brown eyes, and smiled up at the cave.

* * *

So, who could this mysterious woman be? Let's find out!


	105. Chapter 105

Alright, here's another chapter, where we see that girl again. Will we figure her out?

MoneytheChef: There will be.

Numbershooter: Not shiny.

TheLightningPunisher: Yep.

Regii the Lunar Wolf: Thanks!

Poke pimp: Maybe I will.

Guest: No, who's Isis?

Umbreon of Dawn: No they are not. Shaw has no moemon.

Guest 2: DO you know that?

Z THE MASTER: I don't know, but it'll be a while.

Jhkbnm: Maybe…

Glaceon of Flames: It could be.

Leafeon of Flame: Maybe.

001: I do as well.

Flameblade23: Indeed he does.

Mr. Brandloyal: I have a few ideas as to who it is. And besides, you know who it is.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 105

* * *

"We're going to freeze to death." Blake stated matter-of-factly. They were walking through the center of Twist Mountain, which was a wide open plateau with snow falling down on him.

"…" Lara said, holding her hands up close to Blake, flames jumping out from her hands, heating the air around him as she smiled up at him for approval.

"Thanks, Lara." Blake said, patting her head, Lara smiling cheerfully. She turned to Tara, and smirked.

"Tch…" Tara said, glaring at the moemon.

"Seriously though, if we stay out here, we're going to freeze…" Blake said, frowning.

"Don't worry, master, I would never let you freeze to death!" Lara said, hugging onto Blake, her body's natural warmth flowing into him.

"Thanks, Lara, but you're a lot more fragile than I am, you should save some of that heat for yourself." Blake said, rubbing her white head, smiling.

"Freezing…" Aria said, shivering to herself from the cold.

"Don't worry!" Lila said, smiling. "It's not that cold!"

"You're an ice type!" Aria said, frowning. "This is nothing for you!"

"But I'm fine also…" Beelzebub said, staring at Lila, drooling a little. "Um, ice girl, do you mind if I have a taste?"

"A taste?" Lila asked, confused. "Oh, hey, no!"

"Too late!" Beelzebub said, running her tongue up Lila's cheek, in a far too erotic manner to be accepted.

"Uwaah!" Lila said, touching her cheek, flustered.

"It tastes so good!" Beelzebub said, blushing happily. "I want more!"

"No, stop it!" Aria said, frowning. "If you don't stop, I'm going to-"

Her voice was cut off by a shiver.

"Freeze?" Beelzebub asked, smirking.

"I'm going to freeze to death…" Satan said, shivering. "Dragons hate the cold…"

"I'm not faring any better either…" Tara said, shivering as well. Their eyes met, and they glared at each other.

"Hey, there's no reason we should be agreeing!" Satan said, frowning. "I still can't stand to be around you, you stupid dragon child!"

"Why are you calling me that?" Tara asked, frowning.

"Because you're one of the Dragon Children." Satan said, frowning. "They are moemon who, while regular moemon, posses the power to defeat the dragon moemon. They are very strong, and can wield moves to defeat the dragons. Because we dragon moemon are normally only weak to each other and ice types, we see no need to learn moves that defeat other types, because we can simply overpower them with our powerful moves. This means we are normally unprepared to defeat moemon like you, who can wield the powerful dragon moves."

"So it's your pride as dragons that gets in your way then?" Tara asked, smirking. "If you didn't think you were the best, you wouldn't be taken unaware."

"Pride? I don't have anything like that." Satan said, shaking her head. "All our pride belongs to Lucifer."

"I see." Tara said, frowning. "Anyways, whatever it doesn't matter, we're going to freeze to death anyway."

"Guys!" Blake shouted. "I think we're lost! Please, we need to find our way out of here!"

"Easier said than done…" Shana said, looking around, frowning. It was nothing but a white out as far as the eyes could see as snow poured down from everywhere at once.

Blake, just as he figured all hope was lost, saw the figure of a small young girl. She was rather short, standing about five feet, and had chocolate brown hair that reached down to her shoulders. She wore a black shirt over bright blue jeans, and wore a grey jacket over her shirt. She had chocolate brown eyes, and smiled at Blake. She raised one lithe hand, and pointed to the left.

"Go." The woman said, smiling wickedly.

"Guys, I think it's this way!" Blake said, pointing in the direction the woman had pointed.

"Are you sure, master?" Shana asked, frowning.

"Any direction is better than no direction…" Shina said, frowning. "We should go…"

"Lucifer, use your miracle eye to see what's in that direction." Blake said, frowning.

"Miracle eye." Lucifer said, her eyes changing color. She looked in the direction Blake pointed, completely undaunted by the snow, and saw a cave cut into the rock face.

"Master Blake is right. There's a cave over there." Lucifer said, surprised.

"You couldn't have done that before?" Tara exclaimed, irritated.

"I shall do as Master Blake commands me." Lucifer said, smiling. "Until he commands me to find the cave, I shall not do so."

"Irritant…" Tara said, face palming. "Anyways, we need to get there!"

Blake looked back at where the woman had been standing, but she had disappeared into the ice and snow.

"Thank you." Blake whispered. The group made their way through the snow, and arrived at the cave, and ducked inside.

"We're safe…" Blake panted. He turned back to the snow, and saw the blizzard falling down behind them.

"So, how much longer do you think it'll be before we can make our way out of the cave?" Tara asked.

"I don't know, but we need to head out after the blizzard." Blake said, frowning. "Then, we should make our way though the cave and to Iccirus City."

"How may we assist you, Master Blake?" Lucifer asked, the Seven Princesses of Hell bowing before him.

"Lucifer, can you use your eyes to find your way through the cave?" Blake asked.

"It would be my pleasure, master." Lucifer said, bowing, her eyes changing color as she looked around the cave.

* * *

So, will they make their way out?


	106. Chapter 106

Here's another chapter! Please review!

Poke pimp: Good guess.

Numbershooter: Well, we'll see. What moemon do you think it could be?

Glaceon of Flames: Well, who could it be?

Leafeon of Flame: Well, we'll see, won't we?

TheLightningPunisher: Soon for the first one, and by god it's gonna be a long damn time for the second one.

Umbreon of Dawn:

1. They are ordered to do so by their master.

2. I do not. If you'd like, you could make a fanfiction account.

3. She is a dragon.

4. Indeed. That would be the basis for my story.

Mr. Brandloyal: All readers in general. Although I've given enough hints as to her identity.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 106

* * *

The group made their way through the icy cave, heading for Iccirus City. As Lucifer guided them through the maze of caverns, they arrived at the exit of the cave.

"Finally!" Blake said, smiling. "We're finally out!" Blake stepped out of the cave, and arrived in Iccirus City. The city was small and quaint, more of a town than a city. The ground was caked in snow, and the lake had frozen over. A few windmills still moved, however, and the unpaved streets were illuminated by the light from the houses.

"We should head in to the moemon center." Blake said, walking towards the moemon center. He entered the moemon center, and healed his moemon up.

"Hello, brother."

Blake turned around, surprised, and saw Kanone standing behind him, smiling. Sammy was standing beside him, smiling kindly.

"Mom!" Sammy exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh, wow!" Sammy said, her eyes shining happily. "You look so amazing! You look just like me!"

"Thanks, mom…" Shana said, smiling a little. "Oh, and my name is Shana now."

"Shana, huh? That's such a cool name!" Sammy said, smiling.

"…" Tara said, staring at Sammy, frowning.

"Oh my god…" Sammy said, surprised. "You're that Snivy…"

"Yeah…" Tara said evenly, nodding.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you before…" Sammy said, frowning. "Are… Are you…"

"I'm fine." Tara said, smiling. "I won't lose to you next time, though."

"Well, I hope you'll accept losing just as nobly as you did last time." Sammy said, giggling.

"Mom, I need to fight you next!" Shana said, frowning. "I need to show you I'm strong! Please, mom!"

"Urgh, I don't like the idea of having to fight my daughter…" Sammy sighed. "Anyways, Shana, if you really want to show me your strength, than fight… Blake. He'll do fine."

"What?" Blake asked, shocked. "Wait, I'm not gonna fight Shana!"

"Sure you are!" Sammy said, smiling. "One on one, no moves, just sword on sword."

"…That's not the problem." Blake said, frowning.

"I'll fight her if you want!" Tara said, excited. "But master is just a human! Even someone as weak as Shana could easily kick his ass!"

"Hey, a little support, please!" Blake said, frowning.

"I am sorry, but we shall not allow Master Blake to engage in something so dangerous." Lucifer said, frowning. "Protecting Master Blake is our top priority."

"…Boring…" Sammy sighed. "And just when I thought Shana would get to show me how strong she'd become!"

"…Alright, fine, I'll do it." Blake sighed, frowning.

"Ah, excellent, little brother!" Kanone said, smiling. "Sammy, it seems like you'll have your little duel after all!"

"Yup! It should be fun!" Sammy said, smiling. "Anyways, Blake, be sure to do your best, okay? I don't want Shana to win because you were going easy on her."

"…I don't think that'll be a problem." Shana said, frowning. "Master, are you sure you want to do this?"

"It'll be fun." Blake said, smiling. "Besides, even though I might lose, I want to see how strong you are in person."

"…He is so dead…" Shina said, frowning.

"No, master…" Lila said, beginning to tear up.

"Hey, have a little faith, guys! Master is really awesome!" Aria said, smiling. "I mean, he's done some really cool and amazing stuff, right?"

"…" Shina and Lila said, thinking back on all the "cool" and "amazing" things that Blake had done.

"You're right, master is gonna die…" Lila said, wiping tears from her eyes as she cried.

"This is gonna suck…" Shina said, frowning.

"This way!" Sammy said, smiling cheerfully, leading the group outside to an open field of snow. "Alright, this is where the two of you are going to fight!"

"…Master…" Tara said, frowning. "Shana, if you hurt master, then I'm going to rip you to pieces, you got that?"

"I don't want to hurt him either!" Shana shouted back to her. "I don't even want to do this!"

"Alright, Shana, you have to make your sword only as sharp as a regular sword, got it?" Sammy said, frowning.

"Blake." Kanone said, revealing a sheathed sword. "Catch." Kanone threw the sword to Blake, who caught it with one hand.

"Thanks." Blake said, nodding.

"Oh, and Blake, if you manage to win, I'll give you a moemon, okay?" Kanone asked, smiling.

"Great!" Blake said, smiling. He turned to Shana with a big smile. "So, are you ready?"

"…Do we really have to do this?" Shana sighed.

"How about this?" Blake asked, smiling. "If you can defeat me, then I'll do anything you want for a whole night."

"…Really…" Shana said, licking her lips. "Alright, I'll take that challenge."

"But Shana, just one thing." Blake said, smiling, holding the sheathed sword out, the blade pointed down. He shot his hand up and then down, the sword flying out of its sheath and into the air. Blake held the sheath out, and the sword fell into the sheath elegantly, without even touching the edges.

"Your mom taught me everything she knows about fencing and sword fighting." Blake said, drawing the sword. The sword was a Japanese sword, but instead of a curved blade, the blade was straight with only a slight curve at the tip. Shana, though she would never admit it, began to feel a little uneasy.

"So do you honestly think you could manage to defeat me?" Blake asked, smiling kindly.

* * *

So, it turns out Blake is super badass. Seriously. As long as he has a sword.


	107. Chapter 107

Alright, here's another chapter! Remember to review, guys!

Poke pimp: Yes.

Numbershooter: Because he doesn't need to.

MoneytheChef: No, but he's still pretty amazing.

Umbreon of Dawn: Yes, he is.

Glaceon of Flames: Well, we'll see… She was in the snow, so…

Dak: Wait for it…

NA6425: I see.

TheLightningPunisher: Indeed she is.

Vaporeon of Volt: …Maybe.

Electrifry: Indeed.

ElectroSaber: No, you haven't. But that's fine.

Leafeon of Flame: Of course he is.

Mr. Brandloyal: Neither would I.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 107

* * *

"Alright, I shall start." Shana said, bowing to Blake. She drew her sword, and charged at Blake. She swung her sword, and Blake parried with his own. Immediately, Shana jumped back, pulling her sword backwards, and thrust at Blake, who skillfully dodged to the side.

"Whoa…" Tara said, surprised. "I had no idea that master was so…"

"He is quite good, isn't he?" Sammy asked her, smiling. "He is my student, after all."

"Wait, you taught master how to fight?" Tara asked, shocked.

"I did." Sammy said, smiling. "And I must say, he was a natural."

"Really…" Tara said, admiring Blake a little more.

"However, the main problem isn't that Blake is strong…" Kanone said, surprising Tara and Sammy. He was staring at the two going at it, with a surprisingly serious expression on his face.

"Then… What's the problem?" Sammy asked, frowning.

"It wouldn't be that obvious to a stranger, but I've witnessed all of your battles, as well as the movements you've made when fighting." Kanone said, frowning. "I'm not sure if it's a family trait or if it's just her subconscious, but Shana is making the exact same movements you do. In a sense, it's really as if Blake is fighting you."

"…I don't understand, master." Sammy said, frowning.

"If I've noticed it, then Blake, who's crossed swords with you before, has obviously noticed it as well." Kanone said, frowning. "Blake isn't so much fighting Shana as he is remembering the movements that he's seen you use and responding."

"…Seriously?" Tara asked, finding that rather hard to believe.

"Yes." Kanone said, nodding. "Because Blake and I possess a very efficient physical memory, this level of memorization is possible for the two of us."

"Physical… memory?" Lara asked, looking up from the sword fight, confused.

"Right." Kanone said, smiling. "For example, when you were born, you could walk, right?"

"…Um, I guess…" Lara said, nodding.

"The body retains quite a bit of memory." Kanone said, frowning. "We remember the sensation of pain, for example, as well as pleasure. And our muscles remember the correct movements to make when we run, as well as when we jump or climb. That is our physical memory. For Blake and I, nearly anything that our bodies learn we can retain the skill to perform far longer than a normal human."

"You mean like how master could play the piano." Shina said, frowning.

"That's right." Kanone said, nodding. "Blake learned how to play the piano when he was a kid, yet can still play perfectly now. To be able to play at the level he is capable of, he would need to practice nearly every day. But because his body has such an impressive memory, he simply had to learn to play the piano excellently once, and now can do it without even looking at sheet music."

"Whoa…" Tara said, surprised. "Then master really is amazing…"

"Hey, what about me?" Kanone asked, laughing. "I'm pretty amazing too!"

"You're pretty amazing in your own way…" Sammy said, smirking.

"Take this." Shana said, swinging her water sword at Blake, who dodged. Blake swung his sword at Shana, who raised her arm, blocking the sword with her cestus. She charged at Blake, and swung at him again, Blake counterattacking once more. The two continued this dance repeatedly, going at each other like wild animals.

"Those two are really scary…" Tara said, frowning. "I just can't catch up…"

"…This is really starting to irritate me…" Shana said, growing irritated. "How can you avoid my attacks? What the hell is up with you, master?"

"Well, you fight the same way that your mom does." Blake explained. "And I memorized your mom's movements, so I can easily react to yours."

"So that's it." Shana said, frowning. "Alright, then let's do this!" Shana charged at Blake, and swung her sword at him, Blake blocking her sword with his own. However, just before her sword hit his, she spun on her heel and sliced at Blake's other side, hitting him in the side. However, the sword didn't hit like a blade, instead hitting him in the side like a steel pole, Blake falling to the ground, clutching onto his side.

"I win!" Shana said, smiling.

"Not yet!" Blake said, smirking, kicking Shana's legs out from under her. Blake mounted her, Shana's face going red. Blake held her blade down against her throat, smiling.

"Looks like I win." Blake said, smiling at Shana.

"You cheated." Shana said, frowning. "You're not allowed to kick in a sword fight. If you followed the rules, I would have won."

"…Then why would I follow the rules?" Blake asked, confused.

"…Okay, yeah, you're right." Shana said, sitting up, nodding.

"Alright, Blake, way to go!" Kanone said, walking up to Blake, smiling.

"What the hell were you thinking, making us do something like that?" Shana exclaimed, throwing a punch at Kanone. Kanone grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder, Shana falling onto the ground, surprised.

"What the hell was that?" Shana asked, sitting up, frowning.

"Congratulations, Blake." Kanone said, smiling. "It looks like you managed to defeat Shana in a fight."

"Yeah, I know I did." Blake said, nodding.

"Alright, then here's your reward." Kanone said, smiling, tossing a moeball over to Blake. Blake caught the moeball.

"I wonder which new friend is in this one?" Blake asked, smiling, releasing the moemon from the moeball.

* * *

So, what kind of moemon do you think is in it?


	108. Chapter 108

Another chapter, everyone!

Timber910: Maybe.

NA6425: It's from Unova.

Dak: Maybe.

Umbreon of Dawn: This is more fun.

GodlikeLegendary: We'll see.

Numbershooter: No.

xxQuietShadowxx: You got it.

Flameblade23: Nope.

Mr. Brandloyal: Neither would I.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 108

* * *

"Um, hello…" The moemon said, emerging from the moeball, incredibly flustered. She bowed repeatedly to Blake, embarrassed.

"Hi there." Blake said, smiling.

The moemon wore a tan dress that was rather big, with long red sleeves that reached just past her hands. She wore a red scarf wrapped around her neck, and wore red tights. She had tan hair down to her neck, and small tan ears sticking out of her head, as well as shy black eyes and a red blush on her face.

"Um… Are you my master?" The moemon asked, blushing.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Blake said, smiling.

"Um… but…" The moemon said, looking up at Kanone, confused.

"Well, I might have captured you, but I haven't even named you yet." Kanone said, smiling. "So I decided to give you over to my brother…"

"Okay, sure…" She said, looking at Blake, blushing. "Please, take good care of me, master!"

She practically shouted that, surprising them.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said, bowing to Blake repeatedly.

"This child's name is Mienfoo!" Kanone said, smiling. "Be sure to take good care of her for me, okay Blake?"

"I will." Blake said, nodding.

"Um, okay then…" Mienfoo said, looking down, frowning.

"You don't have to look down." Blake said, smiling, brushing his hand through her hair. "I know you're embarrassed, meeting me for the first time, and being told that I'm your master. However, I know that the two of us will get along great."

"…Really?" Mienfoo asked, blushing.

"Yes…" Blake said, nodding. "I can see how beautiful you truly are, deep within your soul. Your outer beauty pales in comparison to the beautiful heart of a warrior that I see within you. Whenever I look at the blazing soul of yours, I can't help it… Every last bit of you, I want to make you mine…"

"Uwah…" Mienfoo said, staring at Blake, her eyes shining in admiration.

Blake smiled and ran his hand through his air, pointing at Kanone, flipping his hand into a thumbs up, giving Kanone a winning smile.

_How was that, brother?_ Blake communicated to Kanone through telepathy.

_I couldn't have done better myself, brother._ Kanone said with telepathy, running his fingers through his hair, striking a Bishonen pose, giving Blake a thumbs up and a charming smile.

"…Is everyone in this family an idiot?" Tara asked, face palming.

"…Pretty much, yeah." Sammy said, nodding. "But they look so cool…"

"…I'll take your word for it." Tara said, staring at the ultimate idiot competition.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. Here." Kanone said, tossing Blake something. It was a green crystal about the size of Blake's hand, and the reflections within it made it seem like it had electricity surging through it.

"What's this?" Blake asked, confused.

"It's a thunder stone." Kanone said, smiling. "Use it on that cutie Shina over there."

"Wait, I don't think you ever told him your name." Tara said suspiciously.

"Yeah… About that…" Shina said, looking away, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, I was the one who gave her to Miss Elesa." Kanone said, turning to Tara, smiling.

…

"WHAT?" Tara, Shana and Blake exclaimed at once, while Lila, Aria and Lara were completely lost. Shina nodded in agreement, frowning.

"Ah, memories." Kanone sighed, smiling. "Well, it's a long story. Miss Elesa and I were competing to capture moemon. Long story short, I caught Shina first, and gave her a name. Still, I gave her to Elesa, because she really wanted a Tynamo."

"…Is that why you didn't listen to her? Because you belonged to someone else?" Tara asked, frowning.

"Why listen to someone who only has one badge?" Shina asked, shrugging. "She was too weak to control someone like me."

_Says the person who could only use four moves at the time…_ Tara and Shana said, sweat dropping.

"So, Shina, I'm glad you finally managed to evolve." Kanone said, smiling. "Since I'm sure you had to work quite hard to accomplish such a feat, this is my reward, a free second evolution."

"I don't need it." Shina said, frowning. "I'd rather evolve on my own, without the help of anyone else."

"Well, that's all well and good, but…" Kanone said, smiling. "You really can't evolve under your own strength, can you? You need the thunder stone."

"…Seriously?" Shina asked, shocked. "Er… I mean… Of course I knew that!"

"Well Blake, when that kid stops being so stubborn, I guess that'll be when you can use this." Kanone said, smiling.

"You know, somehow, I don't find it surprising that Kanone gave Shina to Elesa…" Shana said, sweat dropping.

"I wouldn't put it past Kanone…" Blake said, sweat dropping.

"Now then, little brother, it is time that I must set off!" Kanone said, laughing. "You have become strong since our last encounter, but it matters not. While I might stand far above you now, it is only a matter of time before you become capable of defeating me!"

Kanone glanced over to the Seven Princesses of Hell, and then back to Blake.

"Blake, I want you to remember everything I taught you." Kanone said, frowning. "Especially that the only people that you can trust are those who prove you can trust them."

"I will." Blake said, nodding.

"Alright, Sammy, let's go!" Kanone said, picking up Sammy bridal style, Sammy incredibly flustered. Kanone then pressed a switch, and the jetpack on his back ignited, and he soared into the air, flying off into the distance.

"A… A jet pack…" Tara said, totally shocked.

"I wouldn't put it past Kanone…" Blake said, face palming.

"Um… Um…" Mienfoo said, confused, but no one paid enough attention to remind Blake he had to name her and read her data.

* * *

Aw, poor Mienfoo. But it'll get better soon!


	109. Chapter 109

Another chapter! Review!

NA6425: Let me think… Maybe… Three more?

Poke pimp: Indeed.

Regii the Lunar Wolf: Sorry, I didn't get a PM.

Numbershooter: Well, let's see.

Umbreon of Dawn: You might be kidding, but I'm not. Have fun.

TheLightningPunisher: I wouldn't put it past Kanone.

Glaceon of Flame: I do too.

Flameblade23: Hopefully, it'll catch on.

Leafeon of Flame: Oh, I'm not even finished yet.

Mr. Brandloyal: I know, right?

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 109

* * *

"Alright, now, Mienfoo, it's time to give you a name." Blake said, smiling. "After all, we wouldn't just want to keep calling you that, would we?"

"…" Mienfoo said, blushing, shaking her head quickly.

"Alright then, let's think of a name for you then." Blake said, smiling. "How about Shao?"

"Okay, sure!" Mienfoo said, nodding enthusiastically. "Shao sounds really good!"

"Alright, then Shao it is!" Blake said, smiling.

"Thank you, master!" Shao said, bowing repeatedly. "I hope to be of service to you, master!"

"Let me check your data." Blake said, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Mienfoo

**Name**: Shao

**Species**: Martial Arts Moemon

**Type**: Fighting

**Current Level**: 41

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Mienfoo are omnivorous.

**Ability**: Regenerator

**Height**: 4'10"

**Weight**: 99.3 lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Rock, Steel, Ice, Normal, Dark

**Weak Against**: Flying, Psychic

**Attacks**: Baton Pass, Me First, Pound, Meditate, Detect, Fake Out, Double Slap, Swift, Calm Mind, Force Palm, Drain Punch, Jump Kick, U-Turn

**Evolves into**: Mienshao (Lvl 50)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Mienfoo are very shy moemon. They are very apologetic and very disciplined, and never talk out of turn. However, despite how shy they are, they greatly enjoy training in order to be strong. They train not only in strength, but also they train to be elegant. They try to be elegant in order to appeal to their masters more. They view their masters as the most important things in their lives, and will fight in order to gain their approval.

"Alright, so how are we gonna decide who has to leave this time?" Tara asked, frowning. "It's gonna be one of you four."

"Wait, why not you?" Lila asked, frowning. "You should be the one to leave!"

"No way! I've been here from the beginning!" Tara exclaimed, frowning. "I'm not going to leave!"

"Lara is too weak to leave." Blake said, frowning. "So we still need to look after her."

"Rock paper scissors!" Aria said suddenly. "We'll decide with rock paper scissors!"

"…What is that?" Shina asked, frowning.

"It's a game humans play!" Aria said, smiling. "The way it's played is like this! Every stands in a circle, and makes their hands into the shape of a rock, a paper, or a pair of scissors. So, what do you guys think, wanna do it?"

"…Sure." Shina said, shrugging.

"I'll do it!" Lila said, smiling.

"Alright rock, paper… scissors!" Aria said, throwing her hand out as a rock.

"Paper." Lila said, smiling.

"…Paper." Shina said, smirking.

"No way! How'd you know I was gonna throw rock?" Aria asked, completely shocked.

"…You're a rock type." Lila and Shina said, sweat dropping.

"Of course, that must be it!" Aria said, shocked. She then looked over to the two of them, smiling. "…So, best two out of three."

"OF COURSE NOT." The two of them said at once, glaring at Aria.

"Fine… I'll go…" Aria sighed, hanging her head in depression.

"Don't worry, Aria." Blake said, smiling. "Besides, the next gym is an ice type gym. You don't like the cold much, right?"

"No sir!" Aria said, shaking her head. "I don't! But I really don't want to go, either!"

"But… If you don't go, then I won't get to be with master…" Shao said, tears flickering on her eyes.

"…Alright, fine!" Aria pouted, then hugged Shao. "Be really grateful, understand?"

"I will!" Shao said, nodding. "Good bye, it was nice to meet you!"

Blake opened his computer, and contacted Lulu.

"Hey, Lulu, are you here?" Blake asked.

"Onii chan!" Mini said, appearing on the screen. "Sorry, but Lulu isn't here, for some reason. Can I take a message?"

"Oh, I just wanted to transfer Aria over to you guys." Blake said, smiling.

"Alright, you got it!" Mini said, nodding. "So, what is this new moemon's type?"

"Fighting." Blake said, smiling.

"Alright, then here!" Mini said, transferring an item over to Blake. "That's a black belt! It'll boost the power of her fighting moves!"

"Thanks!" Shao said, bowing to Mini, taking the black belt. She tied it around her waist, and smiled.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Mini gushed. "I want you for an imouto chan~"

"Alright, Aria, ready to go?" Blake asked.

"Mhm!" Aria said, nodding, smiling at Blake. Blake returned her to her moeball, and then transferred her over to Mini.

"Alright, it's good to see you again!" Aria cheered, glomping onto Mini. "Now, what do you do for fun around here?"

This time, Blake closed his computer and turned to Shao.

"Yeah, and this is the sort of stuff we have to deal with, isn't it?" Blake said, smiling. "Anyways, there are a few places we should head off to before the gym…"

Suddenly, Blake caught the image of the girl from before. He saw her hovering in the air in front of a dirt path.

"Holy crap!" Blake said, surprised.

"What?" Tara asked, frowning. She looked around for an enemy, but saw no one.

"Wait, you don't see her?" Blake asked, pointing at the girl.

"Who?" Tara asked, frowning.

"I don't see anyone either." Shana said, frowning.

The girl smiled an eerie smile, and turned around. She moved down the path, although she wasn't walking. She was floating… Sort of. The girl floated down the path, and Blake ran after her, his posse following after him. He followed her down the dirt path, until he arrived at a house. The girl had disappeared.

Blake walked up to the old house, and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Who is it?" A moemon asked, sticking her head out. It was Petilil.

"Hello there." Blake said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you. Are your parents around?"

"…Rin, there's a creepy guy here!" The Petilil called back into the house.

"Petilil, that's not polite…" A young woman, Rin, said, opening the door. She stared at Blake, shocked.

"Kanone…?" Rin asked, surprised.

* * *

Kanone knows Rin as well… I wonder what their relationship is...


	110. Chapter 110

I'm sorry about the lateness, but fanfiction document maanger had errors and wouldn't open for some reason. Again, I'm sorry.

Guest: How's that for lucky?

Hades' Worst Nightmare: Nope.

DropinPlatez: I know I'm awesome.

TheLightningPunisher: I should.

Poke pimp: Close, but no.

Numbershooter: Blake and Petal? What?

Glaceon of Flames: No, but you're not 999 anyway.

Regii the Lunar Wolf: I read the PM. I like the idea, but I've finished the story in my mind. Still, if you want to have Blake make a cameo, I am ALL for it.

NA6425: Maybe.

Dak: What do I say to that.

Umbreon of Dawn: Time for clarification. Aurore's story ends eighteen years before this one begins (As Willow is 18) and Aoshi's story began three years after Aurore's story ended. Which makes Blake's age 15 and Willow 18.

Camero2015: I wouldn't put it past Kanone to alter her genetically.

Leafeon of Flame: I know, it's amazing.

Mr. Brandloyal: Maybe it is.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 110

* * *

"Kanone?" Rin asked, surprised. "No, wait, you're too short… Are you Blake, his little brother?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Hi, I'm Rin. I'm a friend of your brother." Rin said, smiling. "And Blake, Kanone was right, you do look like my dad…"

"Wait, what?" Blake asked, confused. "Your dad, you mean… You're…"

"Rin Reinhart." Rin said, smiling. "Aurore Reinhart's daughter and Willow's older sister (adopted)."

"Hiya!" Petilil said, popping up from behind Rin. "I'm Petilil! I'm also Aurore's daughter and Willow's sister! …Though that's not as clear, me being a moemon and all that!"

"Alright, that's cool." Blake said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please come inside." Rin said, smiling, turning on her heal, gesturing for Blake to enter. Blake followed after her, Lara clinging onto him, Tara and Shana following after him. After Blake's moemon entered the house, Rin looked at the Seven Princesses of Hell, who were bowing.

"…Stay out here, okay?" Rin asked, frowning.

"At your leave, Miss Rin." Lucifer said, smiling, bowing her head. She slightly raised her head, however, and looked at Rin, who was closing the door, like a snake looking at its prey.

"Hello, ma'am…" Blake said, bowing to Willow's mother. The woman remained unresponsive, but a small flash was visible in her eyes. She slowly turned her head, and looked at Blake, her eyes still dull and unresponsive.

"Aurore…?" The woman asked, staring at Blake questioningly. "…No… I guess not…"

"…What?" Rin asked, shocked. "Mom!" Rin ran over to her mother, but she had already returned to being silent.

"Did she talk to you?" Rin asked Blake, looking at him with desperate, hopeful eyes. "Tell me, what did she say?"

"She… She asked if I was Aurore…" Blake said, frowning. "What was that about?"

"My mom…" Rin said, frowning. "She was in love with Aurore… When he disappeared, she transformed into a lifeless shell of a person… So now, she doesn't talk… Not to me… Not to Willow… Not to anyone…"

"I see…" Blake said, frowning.

"Alright, now then, tell me, how is Kanone doing?" Rin asked, smiling.

"How do you know my brother, anyway?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Sit down. Let me explain." Rin said, smiling. She sat down on a large chair, and gestured for Blake to sit in the chair next to her. Blake sat down, his moemon gathering behind him.

"Kanone and I have known each other for a long time." Rin said, smiling. "You know, Blake, I remember when you were this tall." Rin held her hand at about the height of a six year old, and smiled at Blake cheerfully.

"So you're his friend, huh?" Blake said, surprised. "I didn't know he had any cute friends like you."

"Well, aren't you a charmer." Rin giggled. "It seems like you and your brother are rather alike, aren't you?"

"Yeah, just a little bit." Blake said, smiling. "So, were you and my brother… Like that?"

"…Oh, my, no." Rin said, laughing. "In fact, I might be the only woman on the planet who hasn't slept with him yet."

"…Isn't that impossible?" Tara asked, frowning.

"…I wouldn't put it past Kanone." Rin said, shrugging. "Anyways, Blake, how is he?"

"He's as amazing as ever." Blake said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, earlier, we even…"

"Wait, what?" Rin asked, confused. "Kanone… He's in town?"

"Well, not anymore, but he was…" Blake said, nodding.

"I see…" Rin said, frowning. "Leaving town without even coming to visit us, huh? I wouldn't put it past Kanone…"

Rin stood up and clenched her fist, glaring at Blake. "Kanone, I'm not going to let you leave like that!"

"There she goes…" Petilil said, smiling cheerfully. Rin ran out of the house and charged down the dirt path like a demon.

"Um, he took a jetpack…" Blake said, frowning. "I'm not sure if she can catch up to him…"

"…I wouldn't put it past Rin." Petilil said, smiling.

"No. It doesn't work." Blake said, frowning.

"Anyways, Mr. Blake, you're Willow's boyfriend, right?" Petilil asked.

"Wh-what? No, I'm not." Blake said, shaking his head.

"No? But you're her friend, right?" Petilil asked, confused.

"Yeah, but a friend and a boyfriend are two different things." Blake said, smiling. "Just because I'm a boy and her friend doesn't mean I'm her boyfriend."

"…But Willow doesn't have friends, so I don't understand…" Petilil said, frowning.

"What, not even one?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Nope, no one!" Petilil said, shaking her head. "Her entire life has been dedicated to finding dad… She said she never had time for friends… So that's why your presence here… It's confusing…"

"…Huh…" Blake said, frowning. "So, where's Willow, anyway?"

"Oh, she went out to the moor!" Petilil said, smiling.

"The moor?" Blake asked.

"The Moor of Iccirus." Petilil explained. "It's her special place. It's where she goes to think."

"Alright, then that's where I'm gonna head to next." Blake said, frowning.

"We'll go too!" Tara said, standing up.

"No, I'll go by myself." Blake said, frowning. "This is something that needs to be settled between the two of us, once and for all."

"…I see." Tara said, nodding. "Alright, we'll wait here for you, master."

"…" Lara said, staring up at Blake, frowning.

"Lara, play with Petilil, okay?" Blake asked, smiling. "And be nice."

"…Okay." Lara said, nodding.

"Oh, this'll be so much fun!" Petilil giggled, glomping onto Lara. "You remind me of Rin, when she was a little girl!"

"…" Lara said, spitting sparks into Petilil's hair, Petilil smoking.

"Exactly the same…" Petilil said, giggling, extinguishing her hair in the sink.

Blake ran down the dirt path towards the location of the Moor of Iccirus, according to his mouth.

"Will!" Blake shouted. "Will, where are you?"

Willow awoke suddenly, and looked around for Blake. She was sleeping beneath the tree, its branches shielding her from sight.

"Blake?" Willow asked, surprised.

* * *

So, Willow and Blake finally meet one another! How will their interactions occur?


	111. Chapter 111

Alright, here's another chapter! Please review!

MoneytheChef: Right.

Leafeon of Flame: Not right now.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Yes, very odd.

Regii the Lunar Wolf: Alright, great!

Umbreon of Dawn: Yep, she outgrew it.

TheLightningPunisher: Yes, she would, if that weren't out of character.

Numbershooter: Well, we'll see.

NA6425: Would you put anything past him?

Mr. Brandloyal: You're right, that is the reason why it would work. However, their relationship is so much more complicated than that. Just watch and see. It is going to get really, REALLY complicated.

Electrifry: I don't know where Shao Khan came from, but no. No she is not.

Poke pimp: I know that I, at least, would never put anything past Kanone. He is far to awesome to put anything past him.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 111

* * *

"Will!" Blake exclaimed, running towards the tree.

"Blake!" Willow exclaimed, pushing away the branches, running towards Blake.

"Will!" Blake said, smiling.

"Blake!" Willow said, smiling widely. Suddenly, Blake realized how badly a situation he was in.

"'What the hell are you doing here' PUNCH!" Willow exclaimed, hitting Blake in the face with enough impact to send him flying through the air, Blake crashing to the ground in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" Blake exclaimed. "I was worried about you, disappearing like that!"

"And what exactly are you doing here?" Willow asked, an Ashura appearing behind her as she looked down at Blake, seething with rage.

"…I… I was worried about you…" Blake said, shaking.

"Oh well, fine." Willow said, shrugging. "I forgive you…"

"Oh, thank god…" Blake said, smiling.

"So, why'd you come out here, anyway?" Willow asked, frowning. "This place isn't well known, so…"

"Well, your sister told me you'd be here." Blake said, smiling.

"My sister?" Willow asked, glaring at Blake. "And just when did you get a chance to talk to my sister?"

"When I was in… your… house…" Blake said, suddenly realizing that he should shut up.

"REEEEAAALLLY?" Willow asked, smiling. "I see, so you've visited my house, have you?"

"Um… Yes?" Blake asked.

"Listen, if Rin came on to you, you better not do anything weird with her, you got it?" Willow demanded.

"Don't worry, Rin didn't tell me you were here." Blake said, smiling.

"Then Petilil?" Willow demanded. "What the hell do you think you were planning to do to such a young girl?"

"Would you get your mind out of the gutter? Geez!" I exclaimed. "You should know me better than that!"

"Alright, fine." Willow sighed. "I forgive you again."

"So what are you doing out here?" Blake asked, looking at the nature and the environment around him. It was amazing. Blake looked at the large tree that Willow had been sleeping under, and sensed some connection to it.

"This tree…" Willow said, turning to the large tree. "I love it… This tree… It reminds me of my dad… He used to love this tree so much…"

"I see…" Blake said, frowning, looking at the tree.

"Come in." Willow said, gesturing towards the tree. "It's a secret base, you might say." Willow pushed a few leaves out of the way, and gestured for Blake to enter. Blake entered the domed tree, surprised at how… amazing it was. The branches and leaves formed a protective barrier around the ground, almost as if Willow was being protected by the tree itself.

"This is… Amazing!" Blake said, surprised.

"It is…" Willow said, nodding. "I come here when I want to think about my dad…" Willow walked over to the trunk of the tree, where a yellow ribbon was tied around it.

"What's that?" Blake asked.

"Nothing…" Willow said, smiling sadly. "It was just a childhood wish of mine…"

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"When I was a kid, I heard a song…" Willow said, frowning. "It was a silly song, about tying a yellow ribbon around a tree when you wanted someone to come home and be with you. So I decided that maybe I'd try it, and see if Aurore would come… What a foolish thing to do…"

"No, it wasn't." Blake said, shaking his head, patting her on the shoulder. "I probably would have done the same thing."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter to me anymore." Willow said, frowning. "I just want Aurore to come back… For Rin…"

"Rin?" Blake asked.

"Yeah…" Willow said, nodding. "Rin… My sister… She was devastated by my dad's disappearance. If it hadn't been for her dear friend, she probably would have ended up like my mom a long time ago…"

* * *

"Kanone!" Rin said, bursting out of the forest, panting. Kanone was sitting on the edge of a large cliff overlooking the moor of Iccirus, Sammy sleeping beside him. Kanone was cradling a large bottle in his hands, taking a sip from it.

"Rin!" Kanone said, turning his head, surprised. "You found me already, huh?"

"What's the big idea?" Rin asked, pissed. "Showing up in town without even coming to see me?"

"…Want a drink?" Kanone asked, holding the bottle up to Rin.

"…Sure, toss it here." Rin said, shrugging, holding out her hand. Kanone chucked the bottle to her, Rin catching it. She walked over and sat down next to him, drinking from it, passing it back to Kanone.

"So, Rin, you got yourself a boyfriend yet?" Kanone asked, smirking, taking a sip of the beer, tossing it back to her.

"Why, offering yourself up to make me feel better?" Rin asked, smirking, taking a sip. "I still have zero interest in dating you, you know."

"Oh please, like I'd want that washboard of yours anyways." Kanone said, smirking.

"It's not a washboard!" Rin exclaimed, chucking the beer at him, Kanone catching it out of the air.

"You know, I still can't see what part of you it is that women find charming." Rin said, frowning.

"That's because you haven't seen it yourself." Kanone said, smirking. "I'm sure you'd change your tune."

"…Haven't I?" Rin asked, smirking.

"…" Kanone said, smiling. "I don't know… Have you?"

* * *

So, Rin and Kanone certainly have an interesting relationship.


	112. Chapter 112

Alright, here's another chapter! We get an even more in depth idea of Rin and Kanone's relationship! Also, I need more reviews than this, guys. Seriously, I've got like barely any. Please review, you guys!

NA6425: Actually, I wouldn't put any of those things past Kanone.

Umbreon of Dawn: And what relationship is that?

TheLightningPunisher: Neither would I.

Electrifry: Damn. Someone got that. That tree is actually of major importance to this story, considering Willow was actually named after that tree.

Mr. Brandloyal: It's not really that complicated, if you think about it. They're just old friends.

Numbershooter: *smirks*

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 112

* * *

"Hey, Kanone…" Rin said, taking another drink, handing the bottle over to Kanone.

"Yeah?" Kanone asked.

"I met your little brother, Blake." Rin said, smiling. "He's a lot like you, you know."

"Blake, huh…" Kanone sighed. "You know, I wish he hadn't gone off STRAIGHT to your house after I left him… I would have liked a little time to myself…"

"Yeah, well, no matter how far you run, I'll know exactly where you go to, because I know you so well." Rin said, laughing. "I guess that's the problem with having old friends who care about you."

"Yeah…" Kanone said, nodding. "Those psychic powers of yours are really irritating, you know that?"

"You know, this is the most serious I've seen you in a long time, Kanone." Rin said, laughing.

"Yeah, well, I'm surprisingly lucid when I drink." Kanone said, laughing.

"It's strange, though…" Rin said, frowning. "I can usually tell everything your thinking, but there's something I don't get…"

"What?" Kanone asked, frowning. "There's not a lot of things that you can't understand, to be honest."

"Well, this I don't understand." Rin said, frowning. "Why do you leave Sammy out free with you?"

"…What do you mean?" Kanone asked, taking a drink.

"Well, most people are supposed to raise their moemon within moeballs, but whenever I see you and Sammy together, she's not within her moeball. Not when she's sleeping, not when she's injured, not ever." Rin said, frowning.

"So what are you saying?" Kanone asked. A glimpse of darkness crossed over his face, but disappeared.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were treating her like a human." Rin said, frowning.

"A human, huh…" Kanone said, frowning. "How about that…"

"Kanone, why are you treating her like that?" Rin asked, frowning. "If you treat her like a human…"

"Shut up." Kanone said, frowning. He ran his hand over Sammy's head lovingly, and glared at Rin. "It's my decision how I want to treat my moemon."

"You can't keep much from my eyes." Rin said, frowning, staring down at him. "You do realize that you can't marry her."

"…I know." Kanone said, nodding. "But I can't help it. Most people care about their moemon, but I truly love Sammy. I want to become happy with her by my side. Not as master and moemon, but as equals."

"You can't start a family, or have kids, or anything like that." Rin said, frowning. "By law, you can't even marry a moemon anyways."

"…I know all that." Kanone said, frowning.

"So then why…" Rin demanded, frowning. "Why would you go through the pain of loving a moemon that much?"

"You can't change who you fall in love with." Kanone sighed. "I love Sammy… But I know that I can't be with her the way that I want."

"…So what are you going to do?" Rin asked, frowning.

"I don't know…" Kanone said, frowning. "All I know is that I'm going to continue these happy days that I have with Sammy for as long as I can."

Kanone turned to Rin, smirking.

"And you should focus on getting a boyfriend too." Kanone said, laughing.

"That's none of your business!" Rin huffed, looking away, blushing.

"Hey, Rin, I need you to do me a favor." Kanone said, frowning. "I need you to look after Blake for me, understand?"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, frowning.

"I'm going to be leaving soon, and I'm not sure how long it'll take before I return." Kanone said, frowning. "So I need you to take his place in my stead."

"…Why would he need my help?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Oh, come on." Kanone said, smiling. "The only reason I made it so far was because I had your support. Now, I want you to give Blake the same support you gave me. I'm certain that with your help, the goddess of victory will smile on him."

"…You say some really cheesy stuff, you know that?" Rin sighed.

"…Oh, and try to get yourself a boyfriend while you're at it." Kanone said, smiling. "You know, if you can with that washboard of yours."

"Don't call it a washboard!" Rin exclaimed, blushing, holding her arms over her breasts defensively. "They-They're just small! It's not that big of a deal! Breasts don't matter that much anyway!"

"Of course not." Kanone said, smiling. He stood up, and finished off the bottle. "Besides, no matter what you look like, you're still beautiful, Rin."

"You irritating son of a bitch." Rin chuckled. "Still a charmer, I see. I guess some things never change…"

"No, I guess not…" Kanone sighed, staring up at the sky. He looked down at Sammy, and frowned.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I was wrong." Kanone said, frowning. "Some things can change… If you make them."

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked, frowning.

"I'm going to wait for Blake to defeat Brycen, the gym leader." Kanone said, frowning. "And then I'm going to see how strong he really is."

"I see." Rin said, frowning. "So you're going to try and see how strong he is…"

"Someone is planning something…" Kanone said, frowning. "On a scale beyond what we can understand… And I don't like it."

"Aren't you being a little paranoid?" Rin asked, frowning.

"This level of suspicion is possible for Kanone Hilbert." Kanone said, frowning. "I don't like it…"

"Well, we'll see…" Rin said, frowning.

* * *

So, is Kanone right? We shall see.


	113. Chapter 113

Alright, here's another chapter! Remember to review!

Hades' Worst Nightmare: But it's not.

Poke pimp: Neither would I.

TheLightningPunisher: Really? Why? I wouldn't put it past Kanone.

Regii the Lunar Wolf: I will.

NA6425: …Actually, no.

Leafeon of Flame: He might be the strongest trainer, but he's not the champion. No, the champion is Alder. Kanone refused the position, because it would conflict with his goals. Besides, the champion can't pass a law like that.

001: Almost?

Dak: It will come.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: I agree.

Glaceon of Flames: …No, those three show up later.

Mr. Brandloyal: Wait, why is Sammy ruining it?

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 113

* * *

"Well, that was irritating…" Rin sighed, walking back to her house. "Every time I see that guy, he just finds a new way to be annoying…"

Rin arrived at her house, but something was different. There were about a dozen women in front of it, knocking frantically at the door.

"…The hell?" Rin asked.

"Do you live here?" One of the women asked, turning to Rin. The other turned as well, and crowded around Rin.

"Um, yeah, that's my house…" Rin said, nodding.

"Have you seen Kanone?" The girls asked. "He always stays here when he's in town, doesn't he?"

"…" Rin asked, shocked.

"He broke up with me today…" One of the girls said, crying. "How could he? I thought that what we had was special!"

"Oh, shut up!" Another one of the girls snapped at the first girl. "Who do you think you are? Kanone's mine!"

_That bastard Kanone, using me to dispose of his castoffs…_ Rin thought, an irritation mark throbbing on her head._ Poor girls…_

"Hey, wait a second, who are you?" One of the girls asked Rin.

"Me?" Rin asked, frowning. "Well, I'm…"

"Wait, don't tell me that Kanone dumped us because he fell in love with you!" Another girl demanded angrily.

"What?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"No way! What could Kanone see in such a pig?" A girl asked angrily. "She doesn't have any figure at all!"

"…" Rin said, her smile betraying the seething anger she was feeling towards these women that she had been pitying seconds before. _I guess these girls want me to burn them with my psychic flames…_

"…" Rin said, frowning. _But I can't do that to innocent people, so I only have one option…_

"Run away!" Rin said, turning on her heel and running away from the mob of jilted lovers.

Rin ran into the moor, panting.

"Got away from them." Rin said, frowning.

"But not from us." A voice said from above. Rin looked up, and saw the Seven Princesses of Hell standing above her in the trees.

"You lot again…" Rin said, frowning. "So, what are you doing here?"

"We got orders from our master." Lucifer said, smiling. "He told us to eliminate that which doesn't belong."

"And that would be me?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Yes." Lucifer said, nodding. "Master wants us to eliminate you before you change the course of history."

"I'm not any ordinary human, I'm sure you know." Rin said, frowning, crimson sparks shooting from her fingertips. "So don't think I'll just let you kill me."

"I see…" Lucifer said, raising an eyebrow. "Master didn't tell me that you were anything but human… Still, no matter what sort of tricks you have, there's no way you can defeat the seven of us at once."

"Now, by order of our master, you must die!" Lucifer said, the Seven jumping into the air, down towards Rin.

"Vine whip!" Tara exclaimed, shooting her vines out towards Rin, wrapping around her waist, pulling her back, just out of their strike zone. The Seven Princesses of Hell landed on the ground, Lucifer glaring at Tara, who walked out from the trees, followed by Lara and Shana.

"Don't interfere." Lucifer said, frowning.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked, frowning.

"I'm the same as you." Lucifer said, smirking. "I am simply following the orders of my master, just as you are."

"What's going on here?" Blake asked, he and Willow walking up.

"These guys turned traitor on us!" Tara said angrily. "They tried to kill Rin!"

"Really?" Blake asked, glaring at Lucifer.

"It is true, Master Blake." Lucifer said, bowing to Blake. "We are indeed attempting to kill her."

"Why?" Blake exclaimed angrily.

"Because it is our master's orders." Lucifer said, as though that was the only explanation needed. "There is no other reason for us to act."

"I'm not going to let you." Blake said, frowning. "So tell me, which of your master's orders will you comply with, his order to kill Rin, or his order to protect me?"

"…" Lucifer said, frowning. "I see. Either way, it seems like my pride will be injured. So I propose another plan."

"What's that?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Those three will fight against three of us." Lucifer said, smiling. "If you can defeat us, then we shall withdraw as you wish. However, if we defeat you, then we will indeed kill Rin, and will also expect you to keep out of it."

"Not a chance!" Blake exclaimed.

"Then if you do not comply with this idea, then I have no other choice." Lucifer said, frowning. "The seven of us will kill anyone we need to in order to obey our master's orders."

"…Rrr…" Blake said, frowning.

"It's alright, Blake." Rin said, smiling. "I don't want you all to get hurt on my behalf. Besides, I don't think that they have the strength to kill me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't just let you get killed by them!" Blake exclaimed. "I'll fight, and we'll win!"

"Right!" Tara exclaimed, smirking.

"This will be a good way to test my strength." Shana said, frowning.

"…" Lara said, her face blank.

"Alright, let's do this." Lucifer said, smirking. "If those three are your lineup, then Satan, Belphegor and myself will take you on."

Lucifer was joined by Satan, a Druddigon, and Belphegor, a Gigalith.

"Let the games begin." Lucifer said, smiling widely. "Trick room." Lucifer created an area of black light around them, trapping all three of Blake's moemon within it.

* * *

Oh no, what will happen in the trick room?


	114. Chapter 114

Alright, here's another chapter, where Tara and Shana (and Lara, but she's not that strong) face off against three of the Seven Princesses of Hell! Will they defeat them?

Poke pimp: Unfortunately not. It would probably solve a lot though.

TheLightningPunisher: Yeah, not a test.

Regii the Lunar Wolf: Yeah, I read it. It looked good!

Numbershooter: Definitely not.

Timber910: Alright, that rule only applies to legal gym battles. Second, when a moemon is hatched from an egg, that nullifies the need to make a pact, because they are newly born to their master. Therefore, he could even battle with Lara in a gym battle without having to have sex.

Leafeon of Flame: Yeah, it doesn't look good.

Glaceon of Flames: …No, I didn't.

Coolerashcooper: They are pretty cool.

Mr. Brandloyal: Actually, Rin was inspired off of my sister, Micah. Micah in the story is… well… Definitely not inspired by my sister.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 114

* * *

"What the hell is with this?" Tara asked, shaking. She was finding it nearly impossible for her to move. No matter how hard she tried, she could only move at a certain speed.

"I… I can't move…" Sammy said, frowning.

"…" Lara said, apparently aslo having slight trouble in moving her body.

"How do you like it?" Lucifer asked, smiling. "That's the power of Trick Room. Those that are fast will lose speed, and those that are slow will become fast!"

"What?" Blake asked, shocked. "A move like that exists?"

"Exactly!" Satan said, laughing. "Both Belphegor and I are incredibly slow moemon, with near minimum speed! But now… Now we can move at speeds beyond the perception of you weak moemon!"

"Impossible!" Tara exclaimed, shocked.

"Let me show you!" Satan said, laughing madly. "It's time for me to get my revenge from our past battle!"

Satan disappeared and reappeared behind Tara. Tara tried to turn, but just as she'd begun turning, Satan caught her in the stomach with a dragon claw, sending her flying through the air.

"…" Shana said, glaring at the other moemon, Belphegor.

"…You've got good eyes…" Belphegor said, frowning. "Still, you seem rather heartless. Satan's attacks are nothing to laugh at, and your friend just took one head on. Even after seeing that, you have no reaction…"

"Ha!" Shana laughed, smirking. "You weren't here for their last fight, so you missed two critical things. The first being that I am NOT friends with that gutter snake. The second?"

Tara stood up, panting, and glared at Satan.

"Don't think that Tara is weak enough to lose to someone like that." Shana said, smirking.

"Twister!" Tara shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a whirlwind of draconic power. However, Satan was far too quick, and jumped out of the way.

"I see…" Belphegor said, frowning.

"What about you?" Shana asked, frowning.

"What about me?" Belphegor asked.

"You don't seem to be much into this battle." Shana said, frowning. "I wonder why that is."

"No reason…" Belphegor said, yawning. "Battles… They're just too much work…"

"I see…" Shana said, frowning.

"So I can wrap this up as fast as possible…" Belphegor said, yawning. "Let's go."

Belphegor disappeared. Shana looked around, frowning.

_Where's she going to strike?_ Shana thought, frowning. _Think. As soon as she reappears, she's going to go in for the kill. And when she does… Then that's when I'll have to make my counter attack… Now, where is she going to attack?_

"Lara!" Shana exclaimed, turning around. Belphegor reappeared behind Lara, frowning.

"Stone edge." Belphegor said, hitting Lara in the back with the jagged edges of her armor, Lara flying forwards. Lara crashed to the ground, badly injured, unconscious.

"Lara!" Shana exclaimed, frowning.

"One down." Lucifer said, appearing behind Blake, whispering just into his ear. Blake turned around, but Lucifer had disappeared.

"You shouldn't look away." Lucifer said, appearing behind Shana, smirking. "Charge beam." Lucifer created a laser of light in the palm of her hand, hitting Shana in the back with it, Shana stumbling and falling to the ground.

"Ha! What's the matter, you dragon brat?" Satan exclaimed, laughing, hitting Tara repeatedly with dragon claw attacks, Tara stumbling back.

"Dragon pulse!" Tara said, releasing a shockwave of green draconic energy at Satan, the dragon pulse propelled by a tornado of leaves.

"Grr!" Satan exclaimed, enduring the attack. "Even now, you still fight back against me? How dare you?"

"You call those attacks?" Tara exclaimed, laughing. "It looks like your anger is nothing to brag about!"

"How dare you!" Satan exclaimed. "Outrage!" Satan charged at Tara at top speed, her body covered in a shroud of violet flames.

"You call that anger?" Tara exclaimed, laughing. "I have to spend my life watching other women cling on to the man I love, without even being able to lay a hand on them! Do you have any idea how much my anger has built? You want to talk to me about rage, Satan? Just you try it!"

Tara's body became shrouded in a veil of violet flames, using outrage just like Satan. Satan hit her at full force, sending Tara flying backwards, Tara rising to her feet and moving slowly towards Satan.

"Leaving the battle of stupidity over there…" Lucifer said, chuckling, looking at Shana. "Now then, you have two of us to deal with… How you do so will be very intriguing…"

"…I would think not…" Belphegor said, looking down. Her armor was badly burned, her clothes and flesh singed as well.

"What the hell?" Lucifer asked, surprised.

"Lara…" Shana said, smirking. "You were overconfident, Lucifer. Although I guess that comes with the territory, being the symbol of Pride the Arrogant. You didn't know… You thought that Lara was just a weakling newborn because she was just hatched, but she has a devastating ability. Anyone who touches her without her consent will be badly burned…"

"…My attack power has lowered…" Belphegor said, frowning.

"…Rrr…" Lucifer said, glaring at Shana. "You think you're so amazing, don't you? Well, let's see how well you like it!"

"Twice you have been arrogant…" Shana said, smirking. "Your trick room power made your slow friends fast enough to defeat us… Unfortunately for you, your arrogance got the better of you again."

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer demanded. Suddenly, her body began to slow down. _No way…_

"Unfortunately for you, you're much faster than I am." Shana whispered, appearing behind Lucifer, slicing into her with her sword, Lucifer falling forwards.

"I'll shoot those words right back at you…" Belphegor said, appearing behind Shana. "Still, this move… Is too much work… Giga Impact." Belphegor tackled into Shana, Shana flying through the air and crashing to the ground, mortally wounded from the powerful attack.

"Take this!" Satan exclaimed, hitting Tara, sending her flying through the air. Tara, also badly injured, crashed next to Shana and Lara.

"How dare you harm my pride with such an attack?" Lucifer demanded. "I won't let it end like this so easily!"

Tara and Shana began shaking, and they slowly stood to their feet, glaring at Lucifer, Belphegor and Satan.

* * *

So, Tara and Shana haven't lost yet! Can they manage to defeat the three of them?


	115. Chapter 115

Here's the continuation of the battle!

Poke pimp: It really does.

Regii TLW: There will be a few.

TheLightningPunisher: He doesn't.

Numbershooter: Maybe.

Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome: And he will.

Timber910: No, because Tara and Shana have quite a lot of power on their side.

Mr. Brandloyal: That sounds like it might work. He should try that.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 115

* * *

"Looking a little shaky there, Shana…" Tara said, panting. "You couldn't have gotten tired out by someone as weak as these three, could you?"

"Of course not, I just thought I'd relax a little so I could enjoy myself a little more." Shana said, smirking. "But what about you, you were lying on the ground a little while ago, weren't you?"

"Oh please, I just had to elegantly eat a mouse whole." Tara said, smirking. "Us snakes do that, remember?"

"You're lying." Shana said, frowning.

"And you're smelling like a rose, aren't you?" Tara asked, frowning.

"You know, I really hate you." Shana said, frowning. "I've tried to bring myself to like you, but I just can't."

"I'd hit the same words right back at you with a bat." Tara said, frowning. "You really piss me off."

"I can't stand you." Shana said, frowning. "I just have one thing to say."

"Really?" Tara asked, frowning. "So do I."

"I'm going to kick your ass when this is over…" Shana and Tara said at once, staring at each other, smirking.

"…So don't die until then." Shana and Tara hit their fists together, their bodies glowing.

"It can't be!" Satan exclaimed, shocked.

"It is…" Lucifer said, smiling.

Green lines traced themselves over Tara's body in intricate patterns, as blue lines also began to spread across Shana's body. The two were glowing bright green and blue, radiating with power.

_Those two…_ Lara thought, staring at Tara and Shana, amazed. _They're amazing…_

"Let's go!" Tara and Shana exclaimed, jumping into the air at the three.

"How are they moving so fast?" Satan exclaimed, shocked.

"Iron tail." Tara said, coating her fist with silver light. She hit Belphegor in the stomach, sending her flying back.

"Belphegor!" Satan exclaimed, turning to her comrade.

"Don't look away." Shana said, frowning. "Icy wind." Shana swung her aqua sword at Satan, releasing droplets of water at Satan, which froze over into shards of ice that struck Satan in the back like scattershot.

"Strange…" Lucifer said, looking around, frowning. "It doesn't seem as though trick room has worn off…"

"Trick room is easy to sort out…" Shana said, smirking. "The faster you are, the slower you move, and the slower you are, the faster you move."

"So?" Lucifer asked.

"I cut into my legs…" Shana said, looking down at her hacked up legs, her blood illuminated with blue light. "I can barely run or stand… Thanks a ton."

"Same with me." Tara said, smirking, gesturing to her bleeding legs. "Let's see how well you can fight now that we're slower than you are?"

"…" Lucifer said, frowning. "Satan, Belphegor, how are you handling yourselves?"

"My burn hurts…" Belphegor said, frowning.

"How could they be chosen by the gods?" Satan exclaimed.

"The gods make their own decisions." Lucifer said, smirking. "Don't worry. You have me on your side."

"Hydro pump!" Shana said, releasing a blast of water at the three moemon.

"Dragon pulse!" Tara exclaimed, launching a green shockwave into the hydro pump, the tornado of leaves creating a typhoon of dragon, grass and water energy. The typhoon struck the three of them, sending them flying backwards, the trick room shattering.

"Oh, crap…" Tara said, stumbling, not used to the change in atmosphere after the trick room.

"This was not a good idea…" Shana said, finding it hard to walk.

"I must say, I'm impressed you two." Lucifer said, applauding. "Not only have you been selected as the emissaries of the gods, but you also defeated two of the Seven Princesses of Hell. Your strength… From the bottom of my heart, I acknowledge it."

"Thanks." Tara said, smiling wickedly. "Looks like we just have to defeat you, doesn't it?"

"You? Defeat me? Me?" Lucifer asked, laughing. "You arrogant little brat." Violet lines began to trace themselves across Lucifer's skin and clothes, drawing an intricate pattern like the ones etched into Shana and Tara's skin.

"Behold the power of Lereguies, the Celestial of Wind." Lucifer said, laughing, the air around her swirling into a tornado. She snapped her fingers and sent a tornado of air pressure flying towards Shana and Tara, knocking them off of their already shaky feet and sending them flying through the air.

"Now, take this!" Lucifer said, smiling. "Sky drop!" Lucifer released an incredible amount of air pressure onto Tara and Shana, sending them crashing into the ground, badly injuring them.

"Crap… I think every bone in my body is broken, including a few I don't think I have…" Tara said, panting.

"You've got it easy, I think every bone inside and outside of my body is trashed…" Shana said, staring at her cracked armor.

"That move is just not fair…" Tara said, standing up, shaking.

"Life ain't fair." Shana said, frowning.

"Well now, let's see how this is going to turn out…" Lucifer said, smirking, glaring down at Shana and Tara. "I wonder… Can you manage to defeat me? Can you stop us from killing Rin? I can't wait to see how this will turn out…"

"Enough, Lucifer." A voice said from behind Blake. "There is no longer a need to continue this."

"Master!" Lucifer said, her eyes brightening cheerfully.

* * *

So, who could Lucifer's master be?


	116. Chapter 116

Alright, here's another chapter, where we meet the master of the Seven Princesses of Hell! Please review!

Poke pimp: Sorry, it's not.

TheLightningPunisher: No I did not.

Regii the Lunar Wolf: Iron tail just focuses steel energy into an appendage. It doesn't have to be a tail.

Timber910: No, definitely not.

Dak: MAYBE.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, we'll see.

Numbershooter: We'll see.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 116

* * *

"You?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Hello, Blake." The figure said. It was the masked figure that had been following Blake throughout his journey. The figure wore a black and shape fitting mask over their face, resembling black, nondescript skin. There was a white line traced across the mask, stretching down over the mask's face, moving down to where the right eye would be. When it passed the right eye, he line moved to the right and then continued down, like a lightning bolt. The line stretched up over the head of the mask and moved down the back.

The figure also wore a black cloak over their body, their body completely wrapped in black bandages. Attached to their back were six staves, the figure holding a seventh in their hand.

"Master!" Lucifer said, her eyes brightening. She ran over to the figure and hugged them, smiling.

"So, you're the master." Blake said, frowning. "I should have known."

"You did know." The figure said. "And you still do. You just haven't sorted the truth out of your subconscious."

"Blake, who is this?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Ah, Willow." The masked figure said, in a voice like one might use to communicate with an old friend. "It's been far too long… Even to see you is comforting…"

"Who are you?" Willow asked, glaring at the masked figure. "How do you know me?"

"…Ah yes…" The masked figure said, looking down at their body, and then back to Willow. "You don't recognize me in this form, do you? …Pity."

"Again, who are you?" Willow demanded.

"And why did you send your servants out to kill me?" Rin asked, frowning.

"I am a friend of your father." The masked figure answered. "A very good friend. You might say we work for the same people."

"…" Willow said, giving the masked figure a stony glare.

"Unfortunately, I don't know of his location at this time." The masked figure sighed. "So I am unable to find him for you. However, there is one thing I can guarantee for you. Everything Aurore has done he has done for your sake."

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Rin demanded.

"Because you should not exist in this world." The masked figure said. "And yet you do. You are the piece that Aurore threw in, and I do not know why. If this happens, then we do not know how history will change."

"I don't understand what you're saying!" Rin exclaimed.

"Alright, master, let me continue this battle!" Lucifer said, smiling.

"There is no need." The masked figure said, shaking their head.

"What? Why not?" Lucifer asked, shocked.

"It seems that trying to kill Rin seems to have crossed a certain person." The masked figure said. "And we can't afford to make you our enemy yet, can we…"

The masked figure turned to the man standing behind Rin, leaning up against a tree.

"…Kanone?" The masked figure asked.

"…I'd think not." Kanone said, staring at the masked figure, frowning.

"You see, Rin, you no longer have anything to worry about." The masked figure said. "At least not yet. However, nothing is certain. For you hold the key to the world. When you awaken the power that Aurore gave you… I can no longer guarantee your safety. So just remember one thing…"

The masked figure slowly lifted their mask, revealing white skin.

…

"Sorry, mosquito bite." The masked figure said, scratching their neck, lowering the mask. "Remember one thing… That no matter how much power you may have, you do not belong in this world. As much as it pains me to tell you so, you don't belong."

"…" Rin said, looking down, frowning.

"That's enough." Kanone said, frowning. He raised his hand, pointing a gun at the masked figure.

"…You can't kill me with that." The masked figure said, laughing.

"Maybe not." Kanone said, smirking. "Still, you cannot think of me as a fool. I have a fair idea what you are planning."

"Do you?" The masked figure asked.

"Yes." Kanone said, smiling. "And for starters, I think I want to have a look at what's under that mask of yours."

"You want to see my face?" The masked figure asked, Kanone charging at him. Kanone threw a punch at him, the figure catching his fist with a gloved hand. "You're gonna have to try harder than that."

"Alright then." Kanone said, raising the gun. He pressed the barrel of the gun against the eye of the masked figure, and pulled the trigger.

"You went right in for the kill." The masked figure said, reappearing behind Kanone. "I suppose I should applaud you for that. You always were amazing."

"You have no idea how amazing I am." Kanone said, laughing, turning and kicking the figure in the jaw. His foot passed right through the masked figure, who moved his head to the side, slipping away from the foot.

"Well, that's new." Kanone said, his affable expression never fading. "Never met someone who could do that."

"How dare you attack master?" Lucifer demanded, charging at Kanone.

"…" Kanone said, turning his eye to the girl, glaring at her. Lucifer shook, scared of Kanone all of a sudden, even though she was powered up with the blessings of one of the gods.

"Go." Kanone ordered. Sammy jumped out from behind the tree, pulling her swords out, tackling Lucifer to the ground, holding both the swords up towards her neck.

"Any of you move, and your leader loses a head." Sammy said, smiling cheerfully.

"You ever get the feeling they forgot about us?" Tara asked, frowning.

"A little, yeah." Shana said, nodding. Suddenly, Tara fell to the ground, her body weak, the green lines fading from her body.

"You try too hard, you know that?" Shana asked, sitting next to Tara, the blue lines fading from her body as well.

"You know, Kanone?" The masked figure said, snapping their fingers, the space around the two of them shifting around until they were standing in a black void. "I'll let you see my face. As long as you promise not to tell anyone what you see."

"…" Kanone said, frowning.

The masked figure slowly pulled their mask up, revealing their face to Kanone, Kanone's eyes widening.

"…Didn't see that coming." Kanone said, surprised.

* * *

So, who is the man/woman behind the mask? Well, maybe I'll tell you. Eventually…


	117. Chapter 117

Alright, here's another chapter, everyone! And no, we won't reveal the masked figure's identity. I'm sorry, but it's of major importance. Please just wait.

Guest: Oh, definitely. I didn't realize it at first, but then Lauren pointed it out. And it is DEFINITELY going to be lampshaded.

Poke pimp: Sorry, it's not.

TheLightningPunisher: All good guesses. However, I will be confirming nothing at this time.

Leafeon of Flame: It will be much, much longer than my other stories, and isn't even close to being done.

Numbershooter: I see, you think it's N. However, I can definitely confirm that it's not N.

Glaceon of Flames: So, you think that it's Aoshi, huh? I see… Very interesting…

Dak: Alright, for the last time, if you want them to have sex, you are going to have to… wait for it… Wait for it.

Mr. Brandloyal: Come on, just throw them out. I'd love to hear your ideas about their identity. But the idea of Kanone… Hm… I wouldn't put it past Kanone…

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 117

* * *

"Understand now, Kanone?" The masked figure asked, the world returning to normal. Their mask had been replaced, and their identity was a mystery once more.

"…" Kanone said, frowning. "…I understand."

"What's going on?" Blake asked, frowning.

"It seems the two of them have come to an understanding." Willow said, frowning. "I don't know what that understanding is, though."

"Don't worry." Sammy said, smiling. "He wouldn't do anything to hurt you or your sisters."

"…What about me?" Blake asked, frowning. "He's my brother, he wouldn't hurt me."

"…I wouldn't put it past Kanone." Sammy said, frowning.

"That ass…" Blake said, frowning.

"Don't forget…" Kanone said, frowning. "I know who you really are. And if you ever do anything to hurt Rin, I know your weakness. And I will kill you in a heartbeat."

"Maybe you will. I don't know." The masked figure said, shrugging. "Still, I don't think you will. You don't have it in you to kill me."

"…Give it time." Kanone said, glaring at the masked figure.

"Lucifer." The masked figure said, turning to Lucifer, who pushed Sammy off of her and rose to her feet, bowing.

"Yes, master?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm retracting my previous order to obey and protect Blake." The masked figure said. "Gather your sisters and we'll go."

"Yes, master." Lucifer said, bowing, the Seven Princesses of Hell gathering around her. Lucifer turned to Blake, smiling sadly.

"I guess this is where we part, mas- or just Blake now, I guess." Lucifer said, smiling.

"Don't ever come back." Blake said, giving Lucifer the same stony glare that Kanone had given her master.

"A pity." Lucifer said, smiling. "I was beginning to like you, Blake. Perhaps at a time in the future, my sisters and I can be of service to you again."

"Lucifer, you can't betray master! They're our enemies now!" Satan huffed.

"Aw, but I don't want to fight them…" Asmodeus said, frowning. "They all seemed really nice!"

"…I too would prefer to refrain from an unneeded battle." Belphegor said, frowning.

"Are we questioning masters orders?" Lucifer asked, turning around, glaring at the two.

"No…" Asmodeus said, shivering, hiding behind Satan.

"Hey, don't hide behind me you little slut!" Satan exclaimed, prying the small moemon off of her.

"…Understood." Belphegor said, bowing. "Shana, it will be a pleasure to do battle with you again in the near future."

"Why wait for the future?" Shana asked. "Just let me at you right now…"

"Blake." The masked figure said, staring at Blake. Maybe. "Call of your moemon. I would hate to see anything happen to them, honestly I would."

"Tara, Shana, stand down." Blake said, glaring at the masked figure.

"Sorry for all the trouble my servants have caused you." The masked figure said, holding his staff up. "We shall be going now." The air around them began to contort, and the eight of them disappeared.

"Phew…" Kanone said, sitting on the ground, smiling. "That was mighty stressful, wouldn't you agree, Blake?"

"Kanone…" Rin said, walking up to him. "Who was that guy? Behind the mask?"

"…" Kanone said, closing his eyes, breathing in deeply, then sighing.

"I guess I have to tell you…" Kanone said, frowning.

The group gathered around as Kanone prepared to tell the identity of the masked figure. They were silent, the whole moor was silent, everything was silent.

…

…

…

…

"He's… Madara Uchiha." Kanone said after a long time.

"LIAR!" Rin exclaimed, hitting Kanone upside the head. "What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"…Okay, in fairness, I didn't really expect that to work." Kanone said, standing up, shrugging.

"I know where you got that idea too, and it doesn't even work!" Rin said, frowning. "We all know that Tobi is really Ob*to!"

"What, seriously? No way!" Kanone said, shocked. "I mean, I missed the most recent chapters, but _really_? That has _got_ to be the biggest asspull in the entire series!"

"Hey, I haven't read that far yet!" Blake said, frowning.

"You do realize you guys just spoiled a major plot point to anyone who hasn't read that far right?" Willow said, frowning. "That's kind of a major problem, you jerks."

"Oh please, it's been out for two weeks, anyone who calls themselves a fan would know." Rin said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, we need to find a way to protect Rin." Kanone said, frowning. "I don't truly believe that those seven will refrain from killing you."

"Are you sure?" Rin asked.

"Lucifer aside, the other six aren't the brightest." Kanone said, frowning. "Lucifer seems to be capable of keeping them in line, but there are other players in this."

"Like who?" Blake asked.

"I don't know…" Kanone said, frowning. "But I'm going to find out."

"Where?" Blake asked, confused.

"Where else?" Kanone asked, smirking. "The Tower of Prophecy."

* * *

So, both of them head off to the Tower of Prophecy! What will we encounter there?


	118. Chapter 118

Here's another chapter, remember to review!

001: I see.

Poke pimp: Thanks.

Glaceon of Flames: Are you sure? I wouldn't put it past Kanone.

Dak: I'm sorry, but you need to.

Leafeon of Flame: Oh, you'll find out…

TheLightningPunisher: That would be fine! Heck, it'd be cool!

Numbershooter: No, they are definitely not pulling N's strings.

Electrifry: Don't worry about being original, it's not that important.

Camero2015: Because it's funny

Mr. Brandloyal: We'll see.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 118

* * *

"Wait, what exactly is this Tower of Prophecy?" Blake asked, frowning.

"It's not something you need to concern yourself with." Kanone said, frowning. "This is my problem, not yours. I will be the one to guide the world in the direction that it needs to go." Kanone turned and walked away.

"Kanone, I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm strong." Blake said, frowning. "Tara and Shana were about to defeat Lucifer, and she's really strong! We can help you!"

"No, you can't." Kanone said, frowning. "Yes, you're strong. Yes, you were about to defeat Lucifer. However, right now, your moemon are injured, and the rest are back at the house. If you were to come with me right now, you'd just get in my way."

"I'll come with you then." Rin said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Definitely not." Kanone said, frowning. "You have no moemon. Those strange powers of yours might have become stronger recently, but it still won't be enough."

"But…" Rin said, looking at Kanone with a look of sadness and anguish.

"Listen, Rin, it's not that you aren't strong." Kanone said, putting his arms on her shoulders. "You are needed somewhere else. I don't know what, but that masked person said you were the key to something."

"That I don't belong…" Rin said, looking down.

"Don't say that!" Willow said, frowning. "You belong! You belong with us, and you matter to everyone here! Heck, Blake's moemon just got their asses kicked to protect you, and they've only known you how long?"

"Don't worry, I'll go to the tower." Kanone said, frowning. "Blake, I want you to protect Rin, got it? If they take her, I don't know what might happen."

"Wait, but this… thing can create that crazy ass dragon thing." Blake said, frowning. "What makes you think I'd have a chance against it?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Kanone said, shrugging. "Probably. I'm like 90% positive that you're not in danger."

"You know, I think you're right." Blake said, frowning. "Because I'm sure that that huge dragon is fine with not killing me."

"Don't. Worry. About. It." Kanone said, frowning. He turned and walked away again, only for Blake to stop him again.

"Kanone, fight me." Blake said, frowning. "I need to show you how strong I really am."

"Yeah, we're not up for that." Shana and Tara said, waving their hands, lazy.

"…You know, your moemon are right, Blake." Kanone said, frowning. "They aren't in very good shape. In fact, they're downright beaten to nothingness"

"Then let me heal them." Blake said, frowning. "Then we can both be at full health."

"Even if you healed them, even if they were at full strength…" Kanone sighed, turning back to Blake. "You'd lose."

"Kanone…" Rin said, frowning.

"I don't know what is going to happen, but I know where I need to go." Kanone said, turning around for the third time, though Blake didn't stop him this time.

But Rin did.

"Kanone…" Rin said, putting her hand on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Kanone asked, turning back to Rin.

"Good luck." Rin said, smiling, placing her hand on his shoulder. "And don't get yourself killed."

"Don't worry." Kanone said, giving a dazzling movie star smile to Rin. "I'm amazing, remember?" Kanone turned and walked confidently towards Iccirus City, Sammy following after him, smiling.

"So, what now?" Rin asked, turning back to Blake and Willow, frowning.

"We need to get the three of them back to the moemon center." Willow said, frowning.

"I agree." Blake said, nodding, returning Shana, Tara and Lara to their moeballs. They headed back into the town, and healed up the three.

"How are you guys doing?" Blake asked, when Shana, Tara and Lara came back from the back room.

"I'm as amazing as always." Tara said, smirking.

"I'm fine." Shana said, shrugging.

"…" Lara said, looking down, frowning.

"Lara, are you okay?" Blake asked.

"…" Lara said, nodding silently.

"Alright, that's good." Blake said, hugging Lara against him. "I really didn't want to send you out to fight, because you're so weak…"

"It's fine!" Lara said, pushing him away, frowning. "You don't have to worry about me! I'm just fine the way I am!"

"Lara…" Blake said, frowning.

"...She was beaten so badly, and unable to do anything." Rin said, placing her hand on Blake's shoulder. "Think of how she feels right now."

"…Yeah…" Blake said, nodding.

"We have something else we have to worry about." Rin said, frowning. "We need to get back to our house. Mom and those four are defenseless right now."

"Yeah…" Blake said, nodding. "We need to get back there."

"Alright, I'm all set to take those chicks on again!" Tara said, smiling, her legs giving out and falling to the floor.

"I don't think so." Shana said, smirking.

Kanone walked across the streets from Iccirus City, and looked up at a massive tower pointing up towards the sky. The air around the tower was swirling around in a dark cloud, Kanone frowning.

"…This isn't good." Kanone said, frowning.

* * *

Why not? Who knows?


	119. Chapter 119

Alright, here's another chapter, so review, everyone! I need some reviews! Come on, please review!

TheLightningPunisher: Nope, not Zekrom.

Leafeon of Flame: Almost, just 10 more reviews!

Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome: Yes, but it isn't Ghetsis.

Timber910: No, I don't.

Kiba Lord of Darkness: Well, I'll try. But it would be easier if you read. See, Blake was approached by a group of moemon who wanted to help him, it turns out Aurore is working against the gods, and a person is trying to kill Rin, Willow's sister, because she's a threat. This person uses those seven moemon.

Electrifry: Well, it's very important. We'll see.

Numbershooter: No it isn't.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes you do. Just sit and wait.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 119

* * *

Blake, Rin and Willow burst into the house, panting.

"Master!" Lila said, smiling, hugging Blake.

"Are you guys alright?" Blake asked the three of them.

"Yeah…" Shina said, nodding. "That strange woman helped us." Shina pointed at another woman, who was sitting in a chair, smirking. The woman was rather short. She had brown hair down to her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to shine with mischievousness. She wore a black shirt and blue jeans, and wore a grey jacket over her shirt. She walked up to Blake, revealing to him she was about five feet tall.

"I see…" The woman said, smiling. "Don't worry, your moemon were in good hands. Heck, they've been in my good hands for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, confused. "Who are you, anyway?"

"You don't know me." The woman said, smiling. "But you know I look familiar, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do." I said, nodding. "You look like Lulu, but…"

"Small breasts." Rin said, smirking.

"Look who's talking, washboard." The woman said, smirking. "Anyways, I'm not Lulu. However, she and I are very closely related." She looked at Rin, smirking.

"At least, I can do this." The woman held her hands up to her breasts, her breasts inflating to about the size of large C cups.

"So, what do you think? Pretty good, don't you think?" The woman asked, smirking. Suddenly, her breasts began to deflate, until they were flat again.

"Damn it!" The woman said, looking around, staring at the ceiling. "What the hell are you doing? Stop interfering, jack ass!"

"Who are you talking to?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Ah, it doesn't matter…" The woman sighed. "It's not like you can do anything. So, what is it you wanted?"

"Who are you?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Oh, that's all?" The woman said, shrugging. "Oh, sure. Name's Lauren. Anything else?"

The woman, Lauren, looked at them, smirking.

"Oh, you don't know who I am, do you?" Lauren asked, smiling. "Well, I'm pretty awesome. And I've got some pretty powerful friends in some pretty high places."

"What are you?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I'm a servant of a higher being." Lauren said, smiling. "However, normally I don't exist in this world. After all, I belong on a higher state of being. This time, however, I descended down to this world through my avatar, Lulu."

"Wait, Lulu doesn't exist?" Rin asked, shocked. "But we've known her since Petilil and I were kids."

"Yeah, and she did exist then." Lauren said, nodding. "And she still does. Lulu is still alive in this world, and so am I. She has a brief knowledge of my existence, but doesn't know anything about me."

"I see." Blake said, nodding. "Anyways, Lauren. What do you want?"

"I just came here to help you out a little." Lauren said, smiling widely. "Just to let you know that you've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Blake asked, frowning.

"With your brother." Lauren said, smirking. "He's a little too weak to be able to save the world."

"What? No he's not." Rin said, frowning.

"Rin, sweetie, I love you to pieces because you're exactly like little Micah, but you can really get on my nerves sometimes, you know that? You're so bloody pompous that I can't stand it sometimes."

"Wait, what?" Rin asked, confused.

"Never mind." Lauren said, shaking her head. "Anyways, Blake, you're a ton of fun, so I decided that you're the perfect choice to be my new champion."

"Your champion?" Blake asked, confused.

"Well, I don't like describing him as my boss, but as long as I'm in this world I guess I have to listen to him. Anyways, I want you to become my new champion and save the world, understood?"

"Yeah I understand." Blake said, nodding. "But I don't believe you when you say he's not strong or capable."

"I see…" Lauren said, nodding. "Well, we'll see."

Meanwhile, Kanone was walking into the tower.

"The Tower of Prophecy…" Kanone said, frowning. "Previously unknown to Unova, renamed the Dragonspiral Tower after its discovery."

"I see…" Sammy said, nodding. Kanone walked into the tower, humming cheerfully. He walked across the green tile floor, towards the stairs.

"Hey, you, human!" A moemon exclaimed, appearing in front of Kanone.

"What do you think you're doing, invading our tower?" Another moemon demanded.

"Sorry, I don't have time." Kanone said, frowning. Sammy it the two with the backs of their swords, the two moemon falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Good job." Kanone said, frowning. "We have to be going, now." Kanone walked up the stairs of the circular tower, and headed up towards the top of the tower, Sammy following after him.

"So, how much longer till we reach the top?" Sammy asked, frowning.

"I don't know." Kanone said, frowning. "I've never been here before."

"Well, are we almost there?" Sammy asked, exhausted. "I'm bored…" They continued their ascension towards the top of the tower, and soon enough they arrived at a large door imbedded into the wall.

"Oh, what's this door?" Sammy asked, excited.

"I'd have to say this is the door to the Prophecy Room." Kanone said, frowning. "Where all the prophecies are written."

"Oh, then let's go!" Sammy said, smiling. She walked over to the door, and pulled on the knob.

"Nope, not turning." Sammy said, turning back to Kanone.

"Let me try." Kanone said, walking over to the door. He looked at the key imbedded in the door, and turned it. The key wouldn't turn. Kanone tried to pull on the knob, but couldn't open it.

"…Strange…" Kanone said, frowning.

* * *

So, what's the problem? How can they open the door?


	120. Chapter 120

Wow, I only got five reviews. Oh well.

Poke pimp: Won't work.

Numbershooter: No idea.

TheLightningPunisher: No he is not.

Leafeon of Flame: Yes it is.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes, it was definitely Lauren. Her significance will be revealed later on, maybe.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 120

* * *

"Um, I have a question." Willow said, frowning.

"Yes?" Lauren asked, smiling.

"Why are you still here again?" Willow asked, frowning. "You should leave."

"Well, fine." Lauren said, smirking. "But Blake, you still need to make a pact with Shao, remember?" Lauren suddenly disappeared, shocking everyone in the room.

"Oh, right…" Blake said, nodding.

"Feel free to use Willow's room." Rin said, smiling, Willow hitting her in the side with her elbow.

"Go to the moemon center." Willow said, glaring at Blake, throwing him out of the house.

Blake walked back to the moemon center with Shao, and got a room. The two stood in the room, Blake rather uncomfortable due to the shyness of his partner.

"Um, I've never done this before, so I don't have a lot of experience, but please be gentle with me!" Shao said, bowing to Blake repeatedly.

"Okay, don't worry." Blake said, smiling, rubbing her golden colored hair. "I'll be sure to help you through it, okay?"

"Thank you, master!" Shao said, bowing to Blake. Blake sat down on the bed, and worked his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

"Alright, Shao, you know what this is?" Blake asked, smiling.

"A-A dick…" Shao said, flustered, her face as red as her scarf.

"That's right." Blake said, scratching her head, Shao smiling happily but still eyeing his dick.

"So, um, I'm supposed to do this, right?" Shao asked, kneeling in front of Blake, grabbing his dick in her hands. She slowly moved her hands gently up his dick, stroking it softly and elegantly, surprising for someone as inexperienced as her.

"That feels so good…" Blake said, thrusting up into her hands. "I would have no idea that this was your first time…"

"Well, I practiced a lot…" Shao said, looking away sheepishly, blushing. "Because I wanted to be good… if I ever got the opportunity…"

"I see…" Blake said, smiling, patting her head. "Well, let's go at your pace then."

"Oh!" Shao said, embarrassed. "B-But I've never d-done anything else! I haven't pr-practiced anything else, so I'm not that good…"

"I see…" Blake said, smiling. "Anyways, do you know what a blowjob is?"

"A what?" Shao asked, turning her head to the side, confused.

"Well…" Blake said, whispering into her ear. Shao was incredibly flustered, and looked at Blake with an embarrassed expression.

"Look, if you don't want to…" Blake started, but Shao shook her head adamantly.

"No, I want to! I really want to try!" Shao said, her face bright red but her eyes shining intensely. She opened her mouth and enveloped his dick in her mouth, sucking on it. She was inexperienced with giving blowjobs, but she was putting in good effort and it was showing.

"Oh, fuck yeah…" Blake said, placing his hand on her head and guiding her down his dick as he thrust inside of her mouth. "I'm gonna cum…" Blake thrust his dick it's length down her throat, shooting his semen deep inside of her mouth.

"Eh…" Shao said, pulling her mouth off of his dick, spitting Blake's cum onto the bed, panting. "It doesn't taste good…"

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Blake said, frowning. "I probably shouldn't have shot down your throat…"

"But it's not so bad…" Shao said, wiping her hand on her lips, licking up the dregs. "It's a little bitter and salty, but…"

"You're not that shy anymore, are you?" Blake asked, smiling.

"No, it's not that…" Shao said, looking away, blushing. "It's just… I just… I felt so comfortable around you… So I kind of began acting naturally… Are you… upset?"

"Of course not." Blake said, smiling, scratching her head. "I like you just the way you are, whether you're shy or not."

"Thank you, master…" Shao said, blushing, smiling cheerfully. "Alright, master, shall we move on to… real sex?"

"Sure, if you want to now." Blake said, smiling. "Just lay down on the bed, and I'll be a gentle as can be."

"Master…" Shao said, blushing. She lay back on the bed, her body trembling. Blake touched her body softly, and slowly pulled her shirt up to reveal her pussy and small breasts. Blake reached down with two fingers and slowly began rubbing at her pussy gently, Shao moaning in her trembling voice. Blake then inserted a single finger inside of her, Shao gasping out in surprise, her blush covering even more of her face in a deeper red hue.

Blake then leaned down and began licking at Shao's pussy, Shao squirming in pleasure on the bed. She began squirting juices, and as soon as she was wet enough, Blake then leaned over her body and slowly inserted his dick inside of her. He grunted as he tried to move inside of her, Shao's pussy tight from her training. Shao gasped out in pain as Blake pressed into her hymen, an Blake leaned down and kissed her, rubbing her one of her breasts with his hand. He continued to move into her body with a smooth rhythm, slow and gentle in order to maximize her pleasure while minimizing her pain. As the actions of what to do continued to move through his body, he continued to move purely on instinct, Shao moaning out in pleasure into his mouth as he kissed her repeatedly. He ran his hands across her small, sweat covered body, rubbing her sensually with his fingers.

Blake slowly began picking up speed, and continued to thrust deep into her cunt, their moans matching each other's movements. Blake thrust as deep as he could into her depths, and unloaded his semen inside of her.

Blake collapsed onto her sweaty body, the two panting. Blake rolled off of her and lay down on the bed, panting, Shao scooting up next to him, hugging him tightly.

* * *

So, what will happen in the next chapter?


	121. Chapter 121

Come on, guys! I need more reviews! Review!

Poke pimp: Still won't work.

NA6425: OBJECTION! NO IT'S NOT! And the reason I can't put more lemons in is because if I filled it full of lemons, it would get… lengthy.

Leafeon of Flame: Thanks!

Numbershooter: I see.

Mr. Brandloyal: I know, they really are. And Mienshao are beautiful.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 121

* * *

"Ugh, it's the middle of the night…" Willow said, walking downstairs, rubbing her eyes. There were several sparks of light shooting off in the distance. Willow walked outside, and saw Lara standing in front of the house, launching flames from her fingertips at the trees and bushes, lightly singeing them.

"I must…" Lara said, panting, staring at the trees angrily. "I must… Get stronger… Strong enough… To match their powers…"

"Lara…" Willow said, staring at the moemon.

The next morning, Blake returned to the house with newly found energy.

"Alright, it's time to battle the Iccirus City gym leader!" Blake cheered, smiling. "I think I should give Shana and Tara some time to rest, so for now, I think I'm going to go with Lila, Shina and Shao."

"I'll do my best, master!" Shao exclaimed, flustered, bowing to Blake repeatedly.

"Wait, Blake." Willow said, frowning. "Do you think you could use Lara today?"

"Lara?" Blake asked, surprised. "Well, she IS a fire type, so I guess she'll be helpful." Blake said, smiling. "Lara, do you think you're up for it?"

"…I'll do my best." Lara said, nodding.

"Alright, then let's go!" Blake said, returning his four moemon to their moeballs. He headed into town accompanied by Willow, and walked towards the gym, which was built into a mountain. He walked through the cave entrance, and was shocked at the inside of the gym. The gym looked like the inside of a mountain, with ice covering the floor. Blake walked onto the ice, and slid across the ice, heading across the gym floor. After maneuvering through the icy paths, Blake arrived at an arena that was covered by ice in the depths of the cavern.

"Hello, challenger." The man on the other side of the room said silently. The man wore a bright blue hakama, and had icy blue hair that reached down to his shoulders, with a blue mask over his face, showing his black eyes.

"Are you the gym leader?" Blake asked.

"Yes." The man said, nodding. "I am Brycen, the Gym Leader of the Iccirus City Gym. If you wish for the badge, then first we must battle."

"Works for me." Blake said, smiling. Willow scooted up to them.

"So, what's going on here?" Willow asked.

"Gym battle." Blake explained.

"Okay, I'll watch." Willow said, nodding, sitting off on the sidelines.

"Nira, go." Brycen said, tossing out a moeball, which a Vanillish emerged from. She wore a white dress over ice blue tights, the dress covered in small ice blue crystals. She wore long ice blue gloves, and had white hair that reached down to her shoulders, swirling up at the top. She had bright blue eyes, and a smile.

"Alright, let's do this." Nira said, smiling.

"Lila, go!" Blake said, tossing out a moeball, which Lila emerged from, smiling. She looked at Nira, in awe.

"You look so awesome…" Lila said, blushing. "I wanna look like you when I grow up!"

"Ah, so you also possess an ice type." Brycen said, frowning. "Very well. Nira, use mirror shot." Nira charged her body with white energy, and released it at Lila.

"Whoa, you're so strong!" Lila said, jumping out of the way just in time. "Ice beam!" Lila opened her mouth, and created a sphere of ice in her mouth, icy lightning shooting at Nira, hitting her head on, knocking Nira backwards. Nira skidded across the ice, moving backwards, the ice slipping out from under her feet. Nira regained her balance, however.

"Frost breath!" Nira said, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of cold air. The air around Lila seemed to freeze, and even with her cold endurance she could barely stay warm.

"It's… freezing…" Lila said, shivering.

"Acid armor." Nira said, smirking, the white parts of her clothes melting off to reveal the blue cloth underneath. She began moving her hands, guiding the icy liquid towards Lila, who slipped out of the way, avoiding the snow, though the snow followed after her.

"Ice beam!" Lila said, ignoring the snow, firing her ice beam at Nira. Nira flipped her wrist, and the snow shot in front of her, guarding her from the attack.

"Close, but not good enough." Nira said, smiling. "Mirror shot." Nira launched a blast of steel energy at Lila, hitting her, Lila flying backwards.

"Darn it!" Lila said, frowning. "Why can't I win?"

Suddenly, Lila began evolving. The light around her body began to fade, and evolved into her new form, a Vanillish just like the one she was fighting.

"Alright, you evolved!" Nira said, smiling. "Now we can really have a fun fight!" The two moemon skated towards each other, launching ice moves at each other, the two now at equal strength.

"Alright, but can you do this?" Nira asked, smiling, launching the snow from her body at Lila.

"Yep!" Lila said, smiling, the ice covering her body shooting off and forming a cloak of swirling snow. The two attacks bounced off each other, the two skating in towards each other.

"Mirror shot!" Lila said, releasing a blast of light at Nira, who countered with an equal amount of light, the two attacks colliding in a blast of light. The light flew backwards towards the two, who coated their bodies with light, reflecting the lightwaves at each other with mirror coat. The lightwaves struck each other, knocking themselves backwards, the two hitting the ground. They skid across the ice to opposing corners of the battlefield, and stood up, smiling.

"You're really strong, Nira." Lila said, smiling. "I guess that means I'm really strong too."

"You really are." Nira said, nodding. "But you still have a lot to learn. Blizzard!" Nira launched a blizzard at Lila, who countered with a blizzard of her own. The blasts of ice within the cave collided with each other, Willow and Blake watching on the sidelines, shivering.

* * *

So, what will be the result of Nira and Lila's clash of energy? Well, we'll find out!


	122. Chapter 122

Alright, here's another chapter! I need more reviews, guys, please! Review!

Numbershooter: Nope, there will be a winner.

Leafeon of Flame: I know, it's great!

TheLightningPunisher: Nope.

Moe slayer: Sorry, not yet.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes, Brycen is like Chuck Norris. Except more badass. And silent.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 122

* * *

"Blizzard!" Nira and Lila shouted, firing their most powerful attacks at each other, the inside of the gym dropping to sub zero temperatures. The attacks shot towards each other, and their bodies became coated in mirror coats, launching the blizzards back at each other. They continued to fire back their attacks, the cave flash freezing. Finally, the power levels rose to high, and the attacks collided with incredible force, resulting in a shockwave that sent the two of them flying backwards. Lila and Nira crashed onto the ice and skidded across the floor in opposite directions, landing in piles of snow. The two stood up, shaking.

"Mirror shot!" Lila shouted, firing a beam of light energy at Nira, who countered with her own mirror shot. The two attacks struck each other, pressing towards one another, though neither gave any ground. The energy of the attacks reached its maximum, however, and released a shockwave of light energy that knocked the two of them backwards once again, though this time they didn't stand up immediately. They slowly rose to their feet, shaking, Nira and Lila staring at each other, panting. Nira collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Yes! I won!" Lila cheered, smiling.

"Very good." Brycen said, nodding, returning Nira to her moeball. "You use that ice moemon well. However, now you must face my next moemon! Freedert, come to my aid!" Brycen tossed out a moeball, which a Cryogonal emerged from. The Cryogonal wore a leotard made out of violet and blue striped cloth, and had long violet and blue streaked hair falling down her back. This hair was held back by a crown in the shape of a snowflake. She wore elbow length gloves that were also striped, as were her leggings. She had cold blue eyes that looked directly at Lila, and seemed to radiate cold energy.

"Mirror shot!" Lila said, firing a beam of light energy at Freedert.

"Light screen." Freedert said, holding her hand up, creating a reflective screen of light that absorbed the force of the mirror shot, totally negating the damage.

"Well that's not good." Lila said, frowning. "Ice beam!" Lila launched several bolts of ice lightning at Freedert, the lightning hitting the screen again, dispersing once more.

"Lila, you can't break that shield." Blake said, frowning. "You need to be more creative than that!"

"Alright, master!" Lila said, smiling. She charged at Freedert, who held her hand up, releasing a beam of rainbow colored energy at Lila from the palm of her hand.

"Mirror coat!" Lila said, smiling, creating a barrier around her body, reflecting the aurora beam back at Freedert. The aurora beam struck the shield, and shattered into nothingness, irritating Lila.

"It seems conventional attacks won't be an option…" Freedert said, frowning. "Ice shard." Freedert held her hand up, releasing shards of ice at Lila, who created her mirror coat again, but the ice shards pierced right through it, striking her. Lila fell back, opening an avenue for Freedert's continued assault.

"Night slash." Freedert said, coating her hand in dark energy. She hit Lila in the stomach, and flung her into the air, Lila crashing down onto the icy ground, falling unconscious.

"Lila, return." Blake said, returning Lila to her moeball. "You evolved, and it still wasn't enough. Still, good job. Alright, Shao, it's up to you! Go!"

Blake tossed out a moeball, which Shao emerged from, blushing.

"Alright, master, I shall make you proud of me!" Shao said, bowing. "I shall try my best to impress you, master!"

"Just don't get to hurt. It's your first battle." Blake warned.

"Yes, master!" Shao said, bowing repeatedly. She ran towards Freedert, and slipped on the ice, falling on her butt.

"Owie…" Shao said, standing up, rubbing her ass.

"Aurora beam." Freedert said, firing a rainbow beam of light at Shao, hitting her, Shao flying back.

"That hurt!" Shao said, shivering.

"Your attack has been lowered." Freedert said, frowning. "You are no longer as strong as you were."

"Force palm!" Shao said, charging at Freedert. She held her hand up and pressed it towards Freedert in a palm strike.

"Reflect." Freedert said, creating another shield of light energy in front of her, blocking the attack.

"Damn it!" Shao said, hitting the shield with her fists over and over, unable to break it.

"Aurora beam." Freedert said, firing a beam of rainbow energy at Shao, who jumped out of the way.

"Alright, now this is how I fight." Shao said, striking a martial arts pose.

"Aurora beam." Freedert said, launching a beam of light at Shao.

"Detect." Shao said, closing her eyes, dodging to the side. She jumped back, distancing herself from Freedert.

"Calm mind." Shao said, closing her eyes, focusing her energy. She ran towards Freedert, and dodged the aurora beam that Freedert launched at her.

"Swift!" Shao said, launching several stars at Freedert, who blocked with reflect.

"Physical nor special moves can work on you…" Shao said, frowning. "I'm sorry master, but I don't know what to do!"

"Shao, you've got to move around the barriers!" Blake advised.

"Okay, yes!" Shao said, bowing repeatedly. She charged at Freedert again and took the aurora beam head on, enduring it easily with her boosted special defenses. "I'm really sorry! But I have to do this! Hidden power!" Shao released a blast of energy from her body, creating spheres of energy. They glowed with psychic energy, and shot at Freedert. The orbs moved around the shields she had created and struck Freedert, knocking her backwards, Freedert landing on the ice, frowning.

"Alright then, I have no choice." Freedert said, frowning. She began drawing energy into her body, focusing her power.

* * *

So, what could Freedert be planning to do? Let's see!


	123. Chapter 123

All right, here's another chapter, where we continue Blake's battle with Brycen! Can he pull out a win?

Ginsandgames: I'm going as fast as I can.

Numbershooter: Nope, wrong kind of beam.

Mr. Brandloyal: Funny. I was trying not to type that, actually.

TheLightningPunisher: Maybe.

Leafeon of Flame: Nope.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 123

* * *

"Solar beam." Freedert said, holding her hand up, releasing a blast of sunlight at Shao, hitting her head on. Her calm mind was enough to endure the attack, but it knocked her backwards, Shao skidding across the ice.

"I'm sorry!" Shao said, bowing repeatedly. She charged at Freedert, focusing energy into her fist.

"Ice shard." Freedert said, launching shards of ice at Shao.

"Quick guard!" Shao said, moving her hand in front of her face, creating a barrier that the ice shattered on. "I'm sorry, but you're not the only one who can create shields!"

"…I don't want to build up more energy for solar beam, so I wonder what I should use now." Freedert said, frowning.

_I just have to remember my training…_ Shao said, closing her eyes.

"Is called… crane kick." Mr. Miyagi says in her head. "If performed right, no one can dodge."

"I'm sorry, but I shall show you my ultimate technique!" Shao said, blushing. She held her arms up in the air, and raised her left leg.

"…" Freedert said, raising her eyebrow. "Alright, let's see it."

"Jump kick!" Shao said, jumping in the air, kicking at Freedert, who stepped out of the way, Shao crashing into the ground, holding her nose, crying.

"Mr. Miyagi lied…" Shao said, rubbing her nose, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's _incredibly easy_ to dodge…"

"Ice beam." Freedert said, launching a beam of icy lightning at Shao.

"Uwah!" Shao exclaimed, jumping out of the way of the lightning, crying.

"Stop running." Freedert ordered, frowning.

"Alright, fine." Shao said, turning around, frowning. "Then I shall place everything I have into one fist."

"Ice shard." Freedert said, firing a blast of ice at Shao. Shao injured her icy attacks as she charged at Freedert, pulling her fist backwards, throwing a punch at the ice moemon.

"Reflect." Freedert said, creating a force field of energy in front of her.

"URAAAAH!" Shao exclaimed, hitting the force field at full force with her fist. Her fist shattered through the barrier, shocking Freedert. Shao hit Freedert in the side of the face, sending her flying backwards through the air.

Freedert hit the ground in pain, and stood up, shocked.

"What the hell was that?" Freedert asked, her stoic expression shattered into more pieces than her reflect barrier.

"Brick break." Shao said, blushing. "I'm sorry, but my brick break can shatter any barriers you can create."

"I see…" Freedert said, frowning. "Confuse ray." Freedert released a sphere of shining light at Shao, who closed her eyes.

"It won't work if I can't see it!" Shao said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Night slash." Freedert said, charging at Shao.

"Detect!" Shao said, moving back, avoiding the attack. "Retaliation."

"What?" Freedert asked, shocked. Shao focused light into her hand, and hit Freedert in the stomach, sending her flying through the air. Freedert hit the wall of the gym and fell to the ground, injured.

"I'm sorry for this…" Shao said, standing over Freedert, looking down sadly. "But I needed to defeat you, and it was nice to get vengeance for Lila, my friend."

"I see…" Freedert said, smiling. "I'm sorry… But this is it for me…" Freedert lost consciousness, Shao the victor.

"I did it! I won!" Shao cheered, smiling.

"Return." Bryce said, returning Freedert to her moeball. "Kuma, come on out!" Bryce tossed out a moeball, which a Beartic emerged from. The Beartic wore a white fur coat over a white fur shirt and white fur pants, and had spiky light blue icicle shaped hair down to her shoulders, wild and spiky like a porcupine. She had bright blue eyes, and a wild smile.

"Alright, take this!" Shao said, charging at Kuma. "Force palm!"

"Slash!" Kuma shouted, cutting into Shao with her claws, Shao flying back.

"Whoa, she's so strong…" Shao said, holding onto her bleeding side.

"Icicle crash!" Kuma shouted, holding her hands up, slamming her fists into the ground, releasing a shockwave across the ground, icicles crashing down on Shao. Shao jumped around to dodge the attacks, but one icicle managed to pin her in the back, hitting her shoulder, Shao stumbling to the ground in pain.

"Brine!" Kuma shouted, releasing a blast of water up into the air, the water crashing down on Shao. Shao skidded across the recently wettened floor, and landed in front of Blake, unconscious.

"Wake up, Shao." Blake said, waking Shao up. Shao looked up at Blake, blushing.

"I'm sorry master, but I can't move…" Shao said, blushing.

"It's okay." Blake said, smiling, returning Shao to her moeball. "Alright, Lara, it's up to you." Blake tossed out a moeball, which Lara emerged from, silent.

"…" Lara said, frowning.

"Aqua jet!" Kuma shouted, coating her body with a veil of water, charging at Lara.

"String shot!" Lara said, spitting a stream of string at Kuma, the string tying up her legs, Kuma tripping and falling to the ground, skidding towards Lara.

Lara shot more string up, the string hit the ceiling, and Lara swung over Kuma.

"Ember!" Lara said, tossing sparks down on Kuma, injuring her with burns.

"Icicle crash!" Kuma shouted, slamming her fists onto the ground, the icicles that Lara's string was connected to falling, Lara falling towards the ground. She hit the ground at full force, icicles shattering on top of her, badly injuring her.

"Brine." Kuma shouted, launching water atop of Lara, flooding her with the water, sending Lara skidding across the ground, Lara hitting the wall in pain. Kuma covered her body in a veil of water and charged at Lara, hitting her head on, knocking her into the wall, the wall cracking, Lara coughing up blood and collapsing. Lara, badly injured, fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Lara!" Blake exclaimed, shocked, Lara unconscious.

* * *

So, how will Blake get out of this one?


	124. Chapter 124

So, the finale of Blake's battle of Brycen! Please review!

TheLightningPunisher: I checked it out, it looks pretty good!

Regii the Lunar Wolf: Maybe…

MoneytheChef: Yes, really.

Numbershooter: Oh, definitely.

Electrifry: Yeah. No.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 124

* * *

Lara was standing inside of a world of darkness.

"What the hell?" Lara asked, looking around in the darkness, frowning. "Where am I?" She couldn't see anything in the darkness, so she ignited flames in the palm of her hand to light up the dark world, but the flame extinguished in her hands, darkening the world once more, before Lara could see it.

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore!" Lara exclaimed, looking around, frowning. Suddenly, crimson flames ignited in front of her. Lara jumped back, alarmed.

"Child…" The flame's voice boomed.

"Y-Yes?" Lara asked, frowning.

"I am Gallahar, the master of those who wield flames." The flame stated to her. "I have spent a long time searching for someone who will be my emissary. Do you desire power, child?"

"I do." Lara said, nodding.

"If I give you my power, what will you do, child?" The flame entity asked.

"I will protect my beloved master." Lara stated, staring straight at the flame.

"I see." The flame said, growing. The flame shifted into the figure of a massive lizard dinosaur thing standing before Lara, towering over her. Its body seemed to be made from the heavens and cosmos, pitch black but radiating by glistening stars of light. Etched across its body were crimson markings etched out of flames. It had a large tail falling down its back, bursting with flames.

"You are a powerful soul, whose spirit burns like a sun." Gallahar said. "I choose you as worthy to inherit my flame." Gallahar's body once again shifted into a massive flame, and shifted into a single arrow that struck Lara in the heart.

Lara's eyes snapped open, and she rose to her feet.

"Oh?" Kuma asked, turning around, surprised.

"Lara!" Blake asked, surprised.

"…I thought she had lost consciousness…" Brycen said, surprised.

"Up for more, huh?" Kuma asked, smiling wildly.

"Wait…" Blake said, frowning. "Something's not right…"

Crimson lines were traced around Lara's body, drawing an intricate pattern into her flesh.

"It's just like Shana and Tara, and that Lucifer chick…" Willow said, frowning. "She's got a bunch of power…"

"Alright, let me show you my power." Lara said, glaring at Kuma. Flames burst from her arms, heating the entire cave up to the point where the ice melted off of the walls and began to boil. She charged at Kuma across the soaked stone floor, stonily silent while she stared at Kuma.

"Brine!" Kuma said, launching a blast of water at Lara.

"Flame charge." Lara said, flames erupting out of her body, coating her in a veil of flames. The water hit her flames and evaporated almost instantly, Lara striking Kuma in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

"How is this possible?" Kuma exclaimed, shocked. She landed on the ground and glared at Lara, charging at her.

"Blizzard!" Kuma shouted, releasing a blast of ice at Lara, pushing her back. Lara jumped backwards, releasing more flames at Kuma. Then her flames began to increase in intensity as she glared at Kuma, reaching a level of heat that seemed to be unheard of.

"For my master… My beloved master…" Lara said, glaring at Kuma. "I must defeat you!"

Lara held her hands up in front of her chest, creating a sphere of nova power between them.

"The strongest level of flame…" Lara said, creating flames with the intensity of the sun itself. "The power of a supernova." Lara clapped her hands together, and released a shockwave of destructive solar flames. The flames struck Kuma head on, and send her flying backwards with the destructive power of a supernova, Kuma getting knocked unconscious in one shot.

"…I see…" Brycen said, returning Kuma to her moeball. "To think that you would posses such a powerful fire moemon… You are quite amazing, just like your brother…"

"Thanks." Blake said, nodding, walking over to Lara.

"What do you think, master?" Lara asked, her eyes blazing with a coy intensity as she smiled at Blake. Suddenly, she lost consciousness, falling against Blake, snoring, the lines etched onto her body fading away.

Brycen walked over to Blake, frowning. He handed Blake a badge, Blake taking the badge.

"That is the Freeze Badge." Brycen stated. "And this is TM 79, Frost Breath. It will always result in a critical hit."

"Thanks." Blake said, taking the disk. He returned Lara to her moeball, smiling sadly. "Alright, I need to head back."

Blake returned to the house, but before he could enter he was surprised to see Kanone there, standing in front of the front door.

"Kanone?" Blake asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Blake." Kanone said, frowning, staring at Blake. "I have something that I need to tell you."

"What?" Blake asked, frowning.

"I need your help." Kanone said, frowning.

"My help?" Blake asked, surprised. "You mean the Great Kanone actually needs the help of someone else?"

"No, not me." Kanone said, frowning. "The world needs your help."

"Wait, what do you mean the world?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Blake." Kanone said, staring at Blake, frowning. "Are you aware of the transformations that your moemon are going through?"

"What?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Tara and Shana." Kanone said, frowning. "I saw your battle, and I saw the power of the gods transferred to those two."

"Is that what happened to Lara then?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Lara, is it…" Kanone said, frowning. "So there is a third… I feared as much."

"What's happening?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Blake, there's not an easy way to put this…" Kanone said, frowning. "…So I'm just going to use the most difficult way I know."

"Well, thanks for that." Blake said, rolling his eyes.

"Blake, you have been selected to save the world." Kanone said simply. "Your moemon have been selected as the avatars for the Seven Gods of Dreamworld."

* * *

So, the truth finally comes out. What will Blake do with this new information?


	125. Chapter 125

All right, here's another chapter!

Poke pimp: That might work.

TheLightningPunisher: Thanks!

MoneytheChef: You think so? Wait for tomorrow. Just wait.

Numbershooter: Hah!

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Indeed…

Jj: …I was planning to.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 125

* * *

"Blake, this is serious." Kanone said, glaring at Blake. For once, Blake believed him. He never saw Kanone glare.

"Alright, what is it?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Blake, I need to take you somewhere." Kanone said, frowning. He walked past Blake, Sammy heading after him.

"Sammy, I need you to stay here." Kanone ordered.

"But…" Sammy started.

"If something happens to us, I know that you'll protect Rin." Kanone said, frowning.

"With my life." Sammy said, bowing to Kanone, stepping back.

"Blake, are you coming?" Kanone asked, turning to Blake.

"I guess." Blake said, nodding. He followed after Kanone, Willow accompanied him. They walked into the forest, following a long and twisting path. Soon enough, they broke free from the clearing and arrived at a large stone bridge, connecting to a stone tower in the center of a large lake. The tower that seemed to jut up towards the sky, dark clouds swirling around the top.

"What is this place?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Dragonspiral Tower…" Willow said, frowning. "It's Dragonspiral Tower, the cultural heritage of our city!"

"That is what it is called now, but there was once another name for it." Kanone said, staring up at the tower, frowning. "The Tower of Prophecy."

"The Tower of Prophecy?" Willow asked, shocked.

"Everything that ever has happened and ever will happen is inscribed in the tower." Kanone explained. "It is even being inscribed today."

"So are we heading in?" Blake asked, stepping onto the stone path.

"Wait, you can't!" Willow exclaimed. "You can't enter the Dragonspiral Tower! It's against the law! That tower is our cultural heritage!"

"And only accessible by members of the Moemon League, which is me." Kanone said, smirking. "And I can do as I wish." Kanone and Blake walked towards the tower, Willow becoming irritated and followed after the duo of idiotic brothers.

They entered the first floor of the tower, which was a circular room with tan-green tiles and a small pool that took up about half of it.

"This place looks relaxing." Willow said, looking around, smiling. "Nice and peaceful…"

"…Not so much." Kanone said, pointing at a skeleton covered in blue stone and clay, Willow jumping back in surprise.

"Okay, I guess not." Willow said, turning back to Blake, who was walking towards the staircase on the other side of the room.

"Blake, only one human can pass by this point." Kanone said, walking over to the staircase. "I've already tried to get to the top, but I couldn't. So now it's your turn."

"Alright, got it." Blake said, walking towards the staircase. Suddenly, Tara and Shana emerged from their moeballs.

"Master, why didn't you tell us?" Tara demanded, glaring at Blake.

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

"You're trying to determine what happened to us, so we want to help you." Shana said, staring at him.

"Are you guys sure? I don't know what I'd encounter here…" Blake said, frowning.

"Then you need our help." Shana said, smiling. "Come on, let's go!"

"…Fine." Blake said, smiling. He stepped onto the stairs, Shana and Tara following after him. They headed up the stairs, and arrived at another floor.

The three of them were greeted by a shockwave of energy.

"Hah! You call that an attack?" A moemon exclaimed, laughing. "That's nothing!"

"No, the amount of brain cells in your head, that's nothing." Another moemon said, smirking.

"Why you…" The first moemon exclaimed, charging at the second.

"Um, how are we supposed to pass?" Tara whispered to Blake.

"Huh?" The two moemon said, turning to face the three of them.

"Great…" Shana said, face palming.

"An intruder!" The first moemon exclaimed.

"An intruder!" The second one said, shocked.

"Alright, yes, we're intruders." Blake said, frowning. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Fraxure!" The first moemon said, smirking. She wore a long sleeved green shirt over a black dress, the dress lined with red. She had bright red eyes and a smirk, and she had long green hair down to her shoulders, with bright red tips. "I'm amazing, aren't I?"

"Oh, please." The second moemon said, rolling her eyes. "You're about as amazing as your terrible sense of humor. I'm Zweilous, the smarter of the two of us." The second moemon wore a black dress that would have revealed her cleavage, though it was over a blue shirt. The blue shirt had black sleeves, and the dress was held up by two pink straps over her shoulders. She had messy black hair that reached down to her shoulders, and dark pink eyes.

"Hey, Zweilous, what the hell do ya mean by a crack like that?" Fraxure demanded, spinning over to the other moemon.

"I'd tell you, but you wouldn't get the joke." Zweilous said, smirking.

"Alright, that does it! Let's fight!" Fraxure exclaimed, charging at Zweilous.

_The same!_ Blake thought, staring at Tara and Shana, face palming. _Those two idiots are exactly the same as these two idiots!_

"What are you guys doing?" Tara and Shana exclaimed, frowning, hitting Fraxure and Zweilous over the head respectfully.

"Ouch!" The two said, holding their heads in pain, frowning. "Who the hell are you two?"

"Listen, you guys have been all wrong with fighting your friends!" Tara and Shana said, frowning.

The two looked at each other, smirking.

"Listen, Zweilous, if you continue to mock Fraxure, then you can continue to coax her into losing to you over and over." Shana said, smirking, Zweilous nodding enthusiastically.

"Fraxure, you got to stop letting her provoke you so easily." Tara said, smirking. "You need to be more confidant, and strike back with a few zingers."

"…Okay, I'm leaving you idiots to your own thoughts." Blake said, rolling his eyes, walking towards the stairs.

"Master!" Tara and Shana exclaimed, staring at Blake. "Wait for us!"

"Hold on!" Fraxure said, frowning. "You can't leave yet!"

"The idiot is right." Zweilous said, nodding. "You can't leave."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Fraxure snapped.

"Idiot says what?" Zweilous asked.

"What?" Fraxure asked, confused.

"…" Zweilous said, her face slowly shifting into a smirk.

"Hey!" Fraxure exclaimed.

"Okay, yeah, we're going." Blake said, turning back to the stairs.

"No, you're not!" The two exclaimed, jumping out in front of the stairs. "We're the guardians of the tower, and there's no way we're letting anyone ELSE get past us!"

* * *

So, how will Blake defeat the two? Let's see!


	126. Chapter 126

So, in this chapter, everything comes together. Review!

Guest: Maybe…

Leafeon of Flame: I know.

Regii the Lunar Wolf: You should, they're cute.

Coolerashcooper: Well, I can't.

Numbershooter: Yes, she can.

Mr. Brandloyal: It's cool.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 126

* * *

"Dragon pulse!" Fraxure exclaimed, spitting a shockwave of white dragon energy at Tara and Shana.

"Leaf tornado!" Tara said, releasing a tornado of leaves at the dragon pulse, pushing it back towards Fraxure, who jumped out of the way, the dragon pulse hitting Zweilous in the chest, sending her flying back.

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" Zweilous exclaimed, standing up.

"…" Fraxure said, looking back at Zweilous, sticking her tongue out.

"…" Zweilous said, an irritation mark on her head. She held her hand up, and launched a shockwave of dark energy at Fraxure, hitting her in the back.

"Damn it!" Fraxure exclaimed, standing up, glaring at Zweilous. "You are so dead!"

"Alright, cut it out you two!" Tara and Shana said, knocking them over the heads.

"Damn it!" The two said, holding their heads in pain.

"Alright, we're going to leave now." Blake said, turning towards the stairs.

"Wait, you can't leave!" Fraxure exclaimed. "Not unless you help me get stronger to defeat her!"

"What?" Zweilous exclaimed, frowning. "No way! You have to train me, then!"

"Alright, listen, if it'll get me up there, Shana, Tara, can you train those two?"

"You got it!" Shana and Tara said, smiling.

"Alright, Fraxure, we need to focus on your strategy since you're already such a fierce attacker." Tara said, smiling. "So just leave the strategy to me."

"Zweilous, you need to focus more on attacking, you can't let her get the edge." Shana said, smiling. "So you can rely on me to train you up."

"Alright, I'll be back." Blake said, smiling, walking towards the stairs. "You all have fun."

Blake continued walking up the tower, and soon enough arrived at the final room, which held a single large door with a key sticking out of it.

"Three!" Blake said, smiling.

The three turned the key, and the door opened with a blinding light, the three stepping into the room. The room was massive, far bigger than it should be. It was circular, and written on the walls were scripts in a foreign language, the words stretching up to far beyond where they could see.

"What the hell?" Blake asked, looking at the other two, shocked.

"Who are you?" Kellyn exclaimed, shocked. "Why you do look the same?"

"I don't know…" Aurore said, frowning. "So you two must be the rest of the three, then?"

"I guess…" Blake said, nodding. "Aurore, am I right? It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you…" Aurore said, smiling.

"Aurore?" Kellyn said, frowning. "I know about you. I've heard about you from Petal."

"Well, I don't know who that is." Aurore said, shrugging.

"As you shouldn't." A voice said, the three turning to the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice was a figure who wore a black and shape fitting mask over their face, resembling black, nondescript skin. There was a white line traced across the mask, stretching down over the mask's face, moving down to where the right eye would be. When it passed the right eye, he line moved to the right and then continued down, like a lightning bolt. The line stretched up over the head of the mask and moved down the back.

"You." Blake said, glaring at the masked figure.

"You know him?" Kellyn asked, surprised.

"He tried to kill Rin." Blake said, frowning.

"What?" Aurore exclaimed, turning to the masked figure. "So you tried to kill Rin, did you? Well, I must say, that makes me angry. And when I get angry, things tend to die."

"I see…" The masked figure said, nodding. "The only reason I targeted Rin is because of you, Aurore. So you should blame yourself."

"Who are you?" Kellyn asked.

"Well, I guess it is time for proper introductions." The masked figure said, nodding. "Unfortunately, I can't reveal my true identity. However, you may refer to me as Morning Star."

"Morning Star, is it?" Blake said, frowning. "How apt… Morning Star, the name for the planet Venus, also known to the Greeks as the 'light-bringer' as well as being the star that shines brightest just before the sun rises."

"That's not all." Aurore said, frowning. "It has also been used in several different ways as reference to Lucifer, Christ or Mother Mary."

"You've done your research, it seems." Morning Star said, chuckling.

"Well, I only knew about Lucifer for sure." Aurore said, smiling. "After all, the deepest level of hell is for he who betrays his fellow man."

"Luckily for me, I'm not a man." Morning Star said. "I have transcended existence as a human being, as you one day will."

"Over my dead body." Aurore said, glaring at Morning Star.

"And you like preaching about irony." Morning Star said, laughing. "Now then, it is time that I began my explanation."

"Listen, what does this have to do with Rio?" Kellyn asked.

"Do you know the legend of the Dream World?" Morning Star asked.

"No." Blake said, frowning.

"I have, actually." Aurore said, frowning. "There was a reference to the Dreamworld Celestials in the Sechrima Grimoire."

"Yes." Morning Star said, nodding. "Those are the deities to which I answer. Long ago, in the lost history of Sechrima, the Dreamworld Celestials granted the wishes of humans."

"What were those wishes?" Kellyn asked, frowning.

"Long ago, there were creatures on the earth known as 'Pokemon'." Morning Star explained. "These creatures lived in servitude to humans, though both humanity and pokemon desired to become closer to each other. And so the Dreamworld Celestials granted their wishes."

"What were their wishes?" Kellyn repeated, frowning.

"Pokemon took on the form of humans, and became creatures known as Moemon, creatures who resembled humans in appearance and personality, and could speak the same language as humans…"

"Impossible." Blake said, frowning. "Are you saying that moemon are nothing more than these creatures known as pokemon that have been sealed into the form of humans?"

"Yes, for that was their wish." Morning Star said, nodding. "That event was known as Genesis, the creation of a new world where humans and moemon could live together."

"So why are you telling us this?" Kellyn asked.

"This tower is a constant existence, did you know that?" Morning Star asked. "It was forged by the Dreamworld Celestials as a symbol to the unity between moemon and humans. Right now, this room is frozen in time. That means that since the three of you entered at three different times, you exist at the same point at time. However, this tower shall stand as long as the relationships between humans and moemon remain. But should they splinter, then the tower will collapse. And not only in this time, but in every time.

"Then what's happening to it now?" Aurore asked, frowning. "If it had already collapsed, then it would have in every time. So how are we here?"

"The tower is in turmoil because the option for two futures has presented itself, thanks to your interference." Morning Star answered. "Only time will tell. However, moemon can only survive off of contact and affection with humans. Should this tower fall, then every moemon in existence would die. And the moemon with stronger powers can sense that coming."

"So that's what's happening with Rio…" Kellyn said, frowning.

"Indeed." Morning Star said, nodding. "However, I can tell you the name of the one attempting to splinter the relationship between moemon and humans."

"Who?" Aurore asked.

"His name is Ghestsis." Morning Star answered.

"So what can we do?" Kellyn asked.

"You and Aurore cannot do anything." Morning Star answered. "It is far too great a task to alter history. However, the future must rely on Blake and his actions."

"Whose side are you on?" Blake asked.

"My Masters decided to create moemon for this world." Morning Star answered. "So I am on the side of the ones who wish to protect it. I wish… All of you… The best of luck."

Morning Star held up their hand, releasing a blast of light, banishing the three of them from the room.

* * *

So, everything relies on Blake! How will he defeat Ghetsis?


	127. Chapter 127

So, that crossover did what I wanted it to! It got me a lot of reviews! Review!

Leafeon of Flame: Thanks!

Poke pimp: That would work.

Gunsandgames: Thanks!

Nomercy745: I know, ingenious.

TheLightningPunisher: I know, he's a psycho.

Regii the Lunar Wolf: You should, they're cute.

Glaceon of Flames: I know.

Timber910: Thanks!

Solrac III: How nice to see you again.

Numbershooter: That could work.

Mr. Brandloyal: Oh, definitely.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 127

* * *

Blake walked down from the top of the tower, and arrived at the second room again.

"Don't give up that easily!" Tara shouted to Fraxure. "You can't let Shana get the better of me!"

"Just admit that I'm better than you, Tara." Shana said, smirking.

"You guys are still doing this, huh?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Master!" Tara said, brightening.

"Welcome back." Shana said, smiling.

"So, you failed, huh?" Fraxure said, laughing.

"…No, I managed to open the door." Blake said, frowning.

"No way!" Fraxure exclaimed, shocked. "There's no way you could have made it into the Prophecy Room!"

"…I believe him." Zweilous said, frowning.

"Really?" Fraxure said, frowning. She turned to Blake, and blushed slightly, smiling. "Well then, I…"

"I would like to be your moemon." Zweilous interrupted. "That is, if you would have me."

"Hey, Zweilous, that's what I was going to say!" Fraxure exclaimed. "You can't just steal my line like that!"

"Wait, you guys want to come with us?" Shana asked, surprised.

"Awesome! That'll be so much fun!" Tara said, smiling.

"Um, I don't have any problems with it, but why?" Blake asked, confused.

"Simple!" Zweilous said, smiling. "Ever since we were kids, we've known that it is our job to await the one who will fix the Tower of Prophecy. And when we meet such a person, we must lend him our strength. So, we request that you take us as your moemon, master."

"Hey, those were all my lines!" Fraxure exclaimed, flustered.

"Deal with it." Zweilous said, giving her a fangy smirk.

"Well, are you sure you both want this?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Zweilous said, nodding. "I wish to become strong enough to match strength with those two."

"If she's doing it, I'm doing it!" Fraxure said, glaring at Blake.

"Alright, sure." Blake said, tossing two moeballs at the two, capturing them. They burst free from their moeballs, and hugged Blake at the same time.

"Hey, Zweilous, this is my time to be hugging master!" Fraxure said, glaring at Zweilous.

"I have every right to hug master that you do." Zweilous said, frowning.

"Alright, I should give you both names." Blake said, thinking. "How about Kira for you, Fraxure, and how about Momo for you, Zweilous?"

"Kira, huh?" Fraxure asked, smiling. "Sounds good!"

"I like the name Momo." Zweilous said, smiling. "It's a nice name…"

"Alright, check my data!" Kira said, smiling.

"No, mine first." Momo said, grinning. Blake took out his moedex, and looked at their data.

**Moemon**: Fraxure

**Name**: Kira

**Species**: Axe Jaw Moemon

**Type**: Dragon

**Current Level**: 45

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Fraxure are carnivorous.

**Ability**: Rivalry

**Height**: 5'01"

**Weight**: 101.1 lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Dragon

**Weak Against**: Dragon, Ice

**Attacks**: Night Slash, Razor Wind, Scratch, Leer, Assurance, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop, Scary Face, Slash, False Swipe, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Taunt, Dragon Pulse

**Evolves into**: Haxorus (Lvl 48)

**Evolves From**: Axew

**Info: **Fraxure are a very aggressive and wild moemon. They are very competitive with moemon of the same type, and enjoy fighting other moemon. They can be intensely violent when they fight, and train their fighting skills on rocks. They are fiercely loyal to their masters, and view any dragon type moemon who come close to their masters as enemies. They are rough and wild moemon, and are a wild ride in bed.

**Moemon**: Zweilous

**Name**: Momo

**Species**: Hostile Moemon

**Type**: Dark/Dragon

**Current Level**: 45

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Zweilous are carnivorous.

**Ability**: Hustle

**Height**: 5'01"

**Weight**: 101.1 lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Dragon, Psychic, Ghost

**Weak Against**: Dragon, Ice, Bug, Fighting

**Attacks**: Dark Pulse, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Screech, Double Hit, Dragon Rage, Focus Energy, Bite, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Roar, Crunch, Slam, Dragon Pulse, Work Up, Dragon Rush

**Evolves into**: Hydreigon (Lvl 64)

**Evolves From**: Deino

**Info: **Zweilous are very powerful moemon, and are incredibly intelligent. They are very competitive, and fight with moemon of the same type as themselves. They view other dragon moemon as snobs and inferior to themselves. They are very selfish and greedy, and enjoy controlling their masters. They refuse to allow other dragon moemon to be to overly friendly with their masters, and will jibe anyone who tries with vicious barbs or attacks.

"…Great, this should be fun…" Blake said, staring at the data on the two of them as they hugged him.

"Alright you two, you need to give master some room to breathe." Tara and Shana said, pulling the two off of Blake.

The group headed downstairs to where the others were waiting. Willow looked at him, surprised.

"Only you could capture moemon in a place that is stated to have no wild moemon." Willow said, rolling her eyes. "So, if you and your accompaniment are ready to go, we should leave this tower. It's still culturally significant, after all."

"Alright, understand." Blake said, nodding, smiling at Willow. _I won't tell her. And not just her. I can't reveal what Morning Star told me to anyone. If I do, then there's no telling what could happen to them. They might be hunted after just like Rin. The safest thing for me to do is to just keep my mouth shut and pretend like nothing every happened… Yeah, that's what I'll do…_

"Hey, Blake." Kanone said, frowning.

"What?" I asked.

"I've decided." Kanone said, frowning. "You and I, we're going to have a battle."

"What?" Blake asked, shocked.

"I need to see just how powerful you've become." Kanone said, frowning. "If it truly is your destiny to save the world from Team Plasma, then I want to see just how powerful you are. Because if you can't defeat me, there's no way that you'll be able to muster the strength to defeat them, understand?"

"Yeah, I understand." Blake said, nodding. "And don't worry, I'll be able to defeat you. Just watch."

* * *

So, will Blake defeat Kanone, or does Kanone have something up his sleeve? Well, I wouldn't put it past Kanone…


	128. Chapter 128

So, in this chapter, we have Blake and Kanone fight each other! Review!

Guest: As you shouldn't.

Numbershooter: Well, we'll see.

Moemon slayer: Maybe.

Dak: Maybe.

Jz: Maybe.

Drakeon: Maybe.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, I'm glad you enjoy my story so much. Thanks!

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 128

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Willow asked Blake. The group was heading back to Willow's house to prepare for Blake's battle against Kanone, who seemed oddly serious.

"Yeah, I need to show Kanone how much stronger I've become." Blake said, nodding. They arrived at Willow's house, only to see Rin talking to a man in front of the house. The man wore a brown duster over a brown suit, and had short black hair with black sideburns, and had dark black eyes.

"Who are you?" Blake asked, frowning.

"My name is Looker." The man, Looker, said, smiling. "I've been investigating the disappearance of Aurore Reinhart."

"I see." Blake said, nodding. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I had a few leads, and needed to talk to Rin." Looker said, smiling.

"I see." Blake said, nodding again.

"Alright, Blake, are you ready to battle?" Kanone asked.

"Well, I need to heal my moemon, and I gotta deposit Kira and Momo…" Blake said, frowning.

"It doesn't matter." Kanone said, frowning. "This will be a two on two battle, that's it."

"Alright, sure." Blake said, nodding.

"I-" Kira started, smiling.

"I would be happy to volunteer." Momo interrupted, smirking.

"Hey, no fair! I'm going to fight too, then!" Kira exclaimed angrily.

"Alright, you two have no teamwork, so it can't be you two." Blake said, frowning.

"Alright, then I'll go." Tara said, smirking.

"Me too." Shana said, nodding.

"Sorry, no, but you have to use someone else." Sammy said, smiling. "You two have been fighting too much, and you need to rest."

"Alright, fine…" Tara said, frowning.

"Got it, mom." Shana said, nodding.

"All right, Blake, I'll go first." Kanone said, his smile returning. The two stood on the field in front of the house, while Rin, Looker, Willow, Petilil, Tara, Shana, Sammy, Kira and Momo watched.

"Cheri, Maka, go!" Kanone said, tossing out two moeballs, which two moemon emerged from, an Emolga and a Darmanitan. The Darmanitan wore a dark red shirt and dark red shorts, and had bright red hair that fell down to her shoulders with yellow streaks to resemble flames. She had shining black eyes and a crazed smile, staring at Blake excitedly.

"Shina, Shao, go!" Blake said, tossing two moeballs out, which Shina and Shao emerged from.

"I'm sorry I lost last time, master!" Shao said, bowing to Blake. "I promise to win this time!"

"Just do your best." Shina said, grinning.

"Agility!" Cheri said, smiling, charging quickly at Shao.

"Quick guard." Shao said, swiping her hand, creating a barrier to knock Cheri out of the way.

"Agility!" Cheri exclaimed, kicking off of the air, jumping over the barrier just in time, avoiding the attacks Shao threw at her.

"Flare blitz!" Maka exclaimed, her body coated in a veil of flames. She charged at Shao, who turned around, surprised.

"Wild charge!" Shina exclaimed, coating her body in a mass of electricity, tackling Maka head on, the two of them colliding immediately, the two never giving ground. They then flew backwards, hitting the ground, injured by the recoil.

"You've trained your moemon well, Blake." Kanone said, smirking. "They're very strong."

"Thanks." Blake said, smiling. "Shao, use force palm!"

Shao charged at Cheri, holding her palm up. She threw a hand punch at Cheri, who disappeared.

"Aerial ace." Cheri reappeared behind Shao, and cut into her back. Shao turned around and kicked at Cheri, who jumped back and dodged the attacks.

"I'm sorry!" Shao said, bowing to Cheri. "Drain punch!" Shao focused her energy and threw a punch at Cheri, who disappeared, cutting into Shao's back.

"This is rather irritating." Shao said, frowning. Her body began glowing with light energy, and she evolved.

Shao stood before them in her new form, laughing softly. She wore a light purple Chinese dress with long sleeves that reached down past her hands, the ends dark purple. She had light purple hair flowing down her back, and soft red eyes. She smiled, and held her sleeve up in front of her face.

"I see, so you evolved, huh?" Cheri said, giggling. "Aerial ace!" Cheri charged at Shao, who held her sleeve up to her mouth, chuckling.

"Ara ara, you seem to be very strong." Shao said, elegantly dodging the attack. She swung her arm at Cheri, the sleeve shooting towards her, Cheri jumping up in the air and dodging the attack.

Meanwhile, Maka and Shina were wildly exchanging attacks.

"Flare blitz!" Maka shouted, tackling Shina, sending her flying backwards. Shina landed on the ground and held her hand up, smiling wildly. She launched a laser of light at Maka, hitting her head on, sending her flying backwards.

Maka stood up, smirking. Then, she too changed form. Her dark red clothes turned an indigo blue, and her eyes turned gold. Her hair turned indigo blue as well. She smiled and concentrated, sitting down.

"The hell?" Shina asked, confused. Her body was coated with electricity, and she charged at Maka. Maka began glowing blue, and Shina was lifted up into the air, flung at Shao. Shao elegantly turned out of the way, avoiding Shina completely.

"Ara ara, what's with you?" Shao asked, chuckling, holding her hand up to her mouth. "I'm sorry, but is that the best you can do?"

"Not even close." Shina said, smirking. She ran over to Blake, who was completely confused.

"Gimme." Shina said, smirking, digging through Blake's bag, pulling out the thunderstone. She began glowing as the stone was charged with electrical energy, Shina evolving into her final form.

"Oh, so I'm the only one who hasn't transformed?" Cheri asked, frowning. She looked at Kanone, smirking. "Well, we'll see what we can't do about that…"

* * *

So, what could Cheri be talking about? Well, we'll see.


	129. Chapter 129

So, here's the continuation of Blake's battle with Kanone! Let's see what will happen! Will Blake manage to defeat him? Review!

TheLightningPunisher: Okay.

Numbershooter: They can't.

Umbreon of Dawn: It's good.

Mr. Brandloyal: No, she can't evolve.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 129

* * *

Shina evolved, and stood before Blake in her new form. She wore a tan dress with a dark blue vest over the dress, the vest covering about half the dress and long blue sleeves. The vest had yellow spots, and tan frills. She had dark blue hair tied back in a ponytail, flowing down her back, two fringes framing the sides of her head. She had fiery red eyes, and a fearsome smile.

"Alright, I love this new form!" Shina cackled, smiling.

_Excellent…_ Looker thought, watching the battle, smiling. _Blake… Show me everything you can do…_

"Ara ara, so it seems you've gotten much stronger." Shao giggled, holding her hand up to her mouth, smiling. "I'm sorry for those things I said before."

"It's fine." Shina said, smiling. "Still, I liked you better when you were all shy and apologetic."

"Ara ara…" Shao said, giggling. "Oh, it's fine. I'm still the same person I was before."

"Alright then, let's kick these guys' asses." Shina said, smiling.

"Indeed…" Shao said, chuckling.

"Hey, Maka, aren't they being really arrogant, thinking they can beat us?" Cheri asked, irritated.

"…It doesn't matter…" Maka said, frowning. "They'll lose all the same."

"Yeah, you bet they will!" Cheri said, giggling.

"Ara ara…" Shao said, smiling. "I'm sorry, but you're the ones who seem to be arrogant, aren't you?"

"Alright, take this! Aerial ace!" Cheri said, charging at Shao at top speed.

"Detect." Shao said, smiling, holding her sleeved hand up to her mouth, smiling, spinning elegantly out of the way. Cheri kicked off the air and flew up into the sky using agility, and looked down at Shao, smiling.

"Charge beam!" Shina said, holding her hand up, releasing a beam of light energy at Cheri.

Cheri disappeared and reappeared behind Shina, cutting at her with her claws. Shina endured the hit and whirled around, only for Maka to hit her with a blast of crimson flames, Shina stumbling onto the ground. Shina turned to Maka and glared at her, charging light into her hand.

"Charge beam." Shina said, launching the beam of light at Maka, hitting her head on, although Maka shrugged the attack off. She opened her mouth, and released another flamethrower at Shina, who dodged to the side, avoiding it.

Shao held her hand up, and began focusing energy in her hand, releasing a sphere of aura at Maka, hitting her head on, knocking her back.

"We need to take her down fast!" Shina said, frowning. She coated her body with a wild charge of lightning, and charged at Maka. Maka held her hand up, coating Shina's body in psychic energy, lifting her into the air.

"Damn it!" Shina said, frowning. She focused the lightning around her body into her hands, and launched the lightning at Maka, hitting her head on, sending Maka flying backwards.

"Aerial ace!" Cheri said, hitting Shina in the back, sending her falling into the ground. Shina turned around and punched at Cheri, but Cheri easily dodged it.

"Low kick!" Shao said, kicking Maka with a sweeping kick, knocking her off of her feet. She kicked Maka up into the air. She bounced up after her, kicking her again, and then held Maka.

"Ara ara, now would be a good time…" Shao said, smiling.

"Let go of me…" Maka said, frowning.

"Wild charge!" Shina shouted, coating her body with electricity, jumping up after the two, hitting Maka head on with a full on electric tackle. Shao elegantly jumped off of Maka, skillfully dodging the attack, landing gently on the ground. Shina, on the other hand, plummeted headfirst into the ground.

Maka lay on the ground, unconscious, Shina standing up, irritated.

"All right, so you're the only one left, huh?" Shina asked, frowning.

"Aw, you beat Maka?" Cheri huffed. "Darn… And I thought I could enjoy this a bit longer…"

"Enjoy this." Shina said, coating her body with electricity. She charged at Cheri, who jumped over her, smiling.

"Force palm." Shao said, throwing a palm strike, but Cheri easily dodged it. Suddenly, Cheri's hands began glowing with dark power, and she struck Shao in the stomach, sending Shao flying backwards.

"What the hell?" Shina asked, staring at Cheri, shocked. Cheri's arms were blazing with black flames, and she wore a twisted and wild expression on her face.

"Ara ara…" Shao said, standing up, frowning. "It seems you're quite powerful…"

"Well, now that it's just the three of us, I guess I don't need this disguise anymore." Cheri said, smiling, holding her hand up to her face.

Cheri transformed into something… else. Something… different. She wore a black shirt and black pants and had long red hair with black highlights tied into a ponytail. She had cold ice blue eyes, and a wild expression.

"No way…" Rin said, shocked.

"It can't be…" Petilil said, surprised.

"Interesting…" Looker said, smiling.

"What?" Willow asked, confused.

"How do you have that moemon?" Rin demanded, frowning. "There's no way you could have a Zoroark!"

"Why not?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Zoroark are… Special." Rin said, frowning. "There can only ever be one. There's no way there could be…"

"…You don't think so?" Looker asked, smiling. "Think back, Rin. There was one more, wasn't there?"

"…You mean…" Rin said, frowning. "I knew we shouldn't have let that thing loose…"

"We'll see…" Looker said, chuckling. "We'll see…"

"So, you little brats think you can defeat me, huh?" The moemon asked, laughing. "I'll show you more darkness and nightmares than you'd ever hope to see again in your life!"

"…Damn it…" Shina said, frowning. "What the hell is with this monster like power?"

"Ara ara…" Shao said, frowning, holding her hand up to her mouth. "I'm sorry to say this, but I think that this is a bad situation…"

* * *

So, how will they defeat a Zoroark? And if you're wondering how Kanone managed to capture a moemon that there's only one of… I wouldn't put it past Kanone.


	130. Chapter 130

So, will Blake manage to defeat Zoroark?

Nomercy745: Okay, that's a big one…

Numbershooter: No you can't.

Leafeon of Flame: As you shouldn't.

Zorocario: …I'm a guy.

Poke pimp: …Not exactly.

Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome: Indeed.

Joltion of ground: I don't understand the question.

Mr. Brandloyal: Indeed.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 130

* * *

"Ahahaha!" The moemon laughed psychotically, standing over Shina and Shao.

"This chick is as strong as she is crazy…" Shina said, standing up, frowning.

"Ara ara…" Shao said, standing up, shaking. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm strong enough to defeat her…"

"Of course you aren't!" The moemon said, laughing. "That annoying girl might have stolen my powers of darkness, but I'm just as strong now!"

"What's she talking about?" Willow asked, confused.

"If that's who I think it is, Sora might have stolen her powers and left her weak and powerless out in the wild…" Rin said, frowning. "But it looks like she's regained a lot of that power thanks to Kanone."

"Don't worry master, I'll be certain to smash those kids into dust!" The Zoroark laughed excitedly. "Let me show you my darkness!"

"Just don't kill them." Kanone said, frowning.

"Ara ara, I'm not sure if we should thank him for that…" Shao said, holding her sleeve over her mouth. "I'm sorry, but aura sphere." Shao created a sphere of energy and light, and fired it at the Zoroark.

"Rua, go." Kanone ordered. The Zoroark, Rua, created darkness around her body, and launched it at the aura sphere, smothering it with darkness, the darkness hitting Shao head on, sending her flying backwards, Shao hitting the ground and falling unconscious.

"Night daze!" Rua exclaimed, laughing madly, creating darkness in the palm of her hand, launching it at Shina. Shina jumped out of the way, but Rua was too fast for her. She charged after Shina and focused more dark powers into her hands, striking Shina in the stomach with dark power, letting loose a shockwave of darkness that sent Shina flying through the air, Shina crashing to the ground, unconscious.

"Great job, Blake." Kanone said, smiling, returning Rua to her moeball. "I mean it, your moemon put up a good fight. If it was a normal six on six battle, I'm not certain that I could win."

"Of course you're not." Blake said, frowning, returning Shina and Shao to their moeballs.

"Alright, well, Blake, it's now my time to leave." Kanone said, smiling. "Sammy, let's go!"

"Nice to see you again, Shana." Sammy said, kissing Shana on the cheek, smiling. She walked over to Kanone and the two headed off, leaving Iccirus City.

"So, what now?" Tara asked, walking up to Blake.

"Well, I think I should check Shao and Shina's new data." Blake said, shrugging, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Mienshao

**Name**: Shao

**Species**: Martial Arts Moemon

**Type**: Fighting

**Current Level**: 55

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Mienshao are omnivorous.

**Ability**: Regenerator

**Height**: 5'11"

**Weight**: 103.1 lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Rock, Steel, Ice, Normal, Dark

**Weak Against**: Flying, Psychic

**Attacks**: Baton Pass, Me First, Pound, Meditate, Detect, Fake Out, Double Slap, Swift, Calm Mind, Force Palm, Drain Punch, Jump Kick, U-Turn, Quick Guard, Wide Guard, Bounce, Brick Break, Aura Sphere

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Mienfoo

**Info: **Mienshao are very polite and kind moemon. They are rather sarcastic, however, and although they apologize, they use their apologies in a much different sense. They are very polite, always treating other moemon with respect, and if they are disrespectful they apologize. They train themselves to be powerful and elegant, and never battle without feeling prepared and elegant. They are very fast and agile, useful in combat and sex.

"Alright, and Shina's data…" Blake said, finding her data.

**Moemon**: Eelektross

**Name**: Shina

**Species**: Ele Fish Moemon

**Type**: Electric

**Current Level**: 60

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Eelektross are carnivorous.

**Ability**: Levitate

**Height**: 5'09"

**Weight**: 102.2 lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Water, Flying

**Weak Against**: Ground

**Attacks**: Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, Charge Beam, Bind, Acid, Discharge, Crunch, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Acid Spray, Coil, Wild Charge

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Eelektrik

**Info: **Eelektross are very wild and violent moemon. They've got calm brains most of the time, but in combat they enjoy cutting loose and fighting at full force. They are very confident in their powers, and only acknowledge strong trainers as their masters. However, if they find a master they can rely on, they will love their master with their fullest heart, and fight for him under any conditions. They also enjoy sparring matches with other moemon on their team, and enjoy helping them get stronger.

"All right, so don't you have to decide who to send back for me?" Momo asked, frowning.

"Hey, if you stay, I'm staying!" Kira said, frowning.

"That is a good point…" Blake said, nodding.

"Blake, was it?" Looker asked.

"Yeah, why?" Blake asked.

"Oh, no reason, I just thought that since you were a trainer, you might want to take the next gym into consideration." Looker said, smiling. "The next gym is dragon type, so you might want to choose moemon suitable for that."

"All right." Blake said, nodding. "I think I'll send Shao and Shina over to Lulu for Kira and Momo for now…"

"Good…" Looker said, nodding. "Anyways, Rin, I need to talk to your mother."

"Well, good luck…" Rin said, shrugging. Rin led them inside, where Looker walked over to Rin's mother.

"Hello." Looker said, frowning. "My name is Looker."

"…" Willow's mother said, not even facing Looker.

"…I just want you to know something." Looker said, looking into her eyes. "I promise. I will bring him back."

Looker turned and walked out of the house, and for the first time in a long time, the light fully returned to the woman's eyes.

"Aurore!" Willow's mother exclaimed, standing up, running over to the door. Looker paused.

"You are Aurore, aren't you?" She asked.

"…" Looker said, looking down at the ground, biting his lip. Without turning around, he answered.

"No…" Looker said, refusing to turn back to her. "No, I'm not." Without another word, Looker walked back towards the town.

* * *

So, Willow's mother is back in commission for good! It seems like all she needed was to see Aurore once more…


	131. Chapter 131

So, here's another chapter!

Umbreon of Dawn: Well, we'll see.

Joltion of ground: …I just think it up, write it, and upload it.

Numbershooter: I see.

TheLightningPunisher: Yes he is.

Rasakno: I don't know about bw2.

Leafeon of Flame: He is.

Mr. Haziq: Maybe.

Electrifry: *Puts on sunglasses* YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!

Mr. Brandloyal: …Why Sakura?

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 131

* * *

"Mom…" Willow said, surprised.

"…" Willow's mother said, stumbling backwards, sitting in her chair, tears falling from her eyes.

"Mom…" Willow said, walking up to her mother, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Will…" Willow's mother said, turning to Willow. "I'm sorry… For so long… I was heartbroken when your father left us… But now… Seeing him alive… I guess… That was all I needed."

"What?" Rin asked, shocked. "Then that was…"

"It was him…" Willow's mother said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It was Aurore… He might not admit it, but he can't fool my eyes…"

"Mom…" Willow said, hugging her, smiling. "It's good to have you back after so long…"

"Alright, well, on that happy note, let's head on to the new city!" Tara said, smiling.

"Mom, if that was dad, I need to find him and bring him back for good." Willow said, pulling away from her mother, frowning. She turned to Blake.

"Blake." Willow said, frowning. "Looker… Dad… He mentioned the next city with a gym… Opelucid City. You're going there, right?"

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding. "Then I'm going after the Elite Four."

"All right, sure." Willow said, shrugging. "Then, I'd like to go with you."

"Of course." Blake said, smiling. "It'd be nice to have you come with us."

"Fine, but only if you don't fall in love with master, got it?" Tara asked, frowning.

"Oh, trust me, that won't be a problem." Willow laughed.

"Anyways, I've got to transfer a few moemon to Lulu." Blake said, taking out his computer.

"That won't do any good." Lauren appeared in the air in front of them, smiling.

"Why not?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Well, Lulu's my avatar." Lauren said, shrugging. "As long as I'm here, she's not."

"Okay, leave." Blake said, frowning.

"Gee, you _really_ know how to woo the ladies, don't you Blake?" Lauren said, laughing. "I wish you could have inherited _that_ from your brother."

"Oh, believe me, I did." Blake said, smiling.

"Well now, if you have anything to ask Lulu, I suppose I could take a message." Lauren said, smiling.

"I'd like to talk to Lulu." Blake said, staring at Lulu, smiling.

"…" Lauren said, looking up in the air. She looked back down to Blake, smiling. "Sorry, Lulu doesn't want to talk right now."

"I see." Blake said, frowning. "Well, I need to transfer some moemon over to Lulu."

"I could handle that." Lauren said, smiling.

"Yeah, I don't trust you, believe it or not." Blake said, frowning, opening the computer. He went to talk to Lulu, but saw Mini on the other end.

"Mini, how are things?" Blake asked, smiling.

"Onii chan, Lulu's gone…" Mini said, frowning. "We don't know what happened to her…"

"Yeah, she's here…" Blake said, looking at Lauren, then back at the screen. "…Kind of."

"Well, what do you want my help with?" Mini asked, smiling.

"Well, I got some new moemon, so I was wondering if you had any items for them." Blake said, smiling.

"Well, what types are they?" Mini asked, smiling.

"Dragon." Kira and Momo said, sticking their heads up over Blake's shoulders.

"Um…" Mini said, flustered. "I… I have one item… for dragons… you don't have any other types?"

"…Dark." Momo said, frowning.

"That'll do!" Mini said, smiling excitedly. "Here… And here!" Mini transferred Blake two items, a set of black glasses and a dragon fang.

"Dibs." Kira said, grabbing the dragon fang with a wild smile. She slipped it into her dress pocket, smiling.

"…" Momo said, grabbing the glasses. She put them on for a few seconds, and then slipped them off, also putting them in her pocket.

"…They're just not my style." Momo said, smiling.

"Alright, Mini, I want to transfer some moemon over to you." Blake said, smiling.

"You got it, onii chan!" Mini said, smiling. "Alright, who?"

"Lara needs some rest." Blake said, frowning. "Shao and Shina won't be very strong against dragons either… I'll give you those three, and could you send Aria back?"

"Of course!" Mini said, nodding, turning to Aria. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Aria said, smiling. Blake transferred the three over to Mini, and received Aria in return.

"It's good to be back!" Aria said, hugging Blake.

"…I don't like her." Kira said, frowning. "She's a dragon child…"

"Well, that's offensive." Aria huffed.

"I'm a dragon child too." Tara said, frowning.

"Oh, I see." Kira said, frowning. "Well, it's fine! I guess I can let her stay."

"Great!" Aria said, hugging Kira. "I bet we'll become great friends!"

"Alright, Mini, as soon as I'm done, I'll come to see you guys." Blake said, smiling.

"I'll be waiting, onii chan!" Mini said, smiling. "Ruru taught me a bunch of fun stuff I can do with my mouth!"

"…" Blake said, smiling innocently. "Yeah, I have to go now, bye." Blake hung up, then turned to Lauren.

"I don't want them to be alone." Blake said, frowning.

"I see." Lauren said, frowning.

"Listen." Blake said, glaring at her. "I don't know what sort of powers you have, or what kind of agenda you have. But I want you to return to that hotel, and look after my moemon. And if you don't, well… We'll deal with that."

"…Hot." Lauren said, licking her lips. "To think you have the _arrogance_ to threaten a higher being like myself… Still… I'll reward your courage… So I guess today's your lucky day."

Lauren landed on the ground and snapped her fingers, transforming back into Lulu, who fell towards the ground.

"I got you…" Rin said, catching Lulu, who was asleep. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to get her back to that hotel… It's the one we lived in, right?"

"…I don't know." Blake said, frowning. "I think so."

"Well, now that I can leave mom by herself…" Rin said, staring at her mother, who smiled sadly at Rin. "I'll take her there."

"Be careful." Blake warned.

"Oh, hey, come on." Rin said, laughing. "I'm stronger than any moemon you've got, I don't need to be careful."

* * *

Yes, she is. And yes, she does.


	132. Chapter 132

In this chapter, something BAD happens to Rin.

Joltion of ground: Moemon pictures online.

Numbershooter: We'll see.

TheLightningPunisher: Exaggerated slightly, but yeah, pretty much.

EpicoMan: All will be revealed in due time.

Umbreon of Dawn: Go ahead.

Mr. Brandloyal: We'll see…

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 132

* * *

"Hi, you must be Rin!" Mini said, opening the door to the hotel. Rin was standing at the door, holding a sleeping Lulu on her back.

"Nice to meet you." Rin said, smiling. "I came here to drop Lulu off."

"Yup, onii chan told me you were coming!" Mini said, smiling.

"Onii chan?" Rin asked, confused. "You mean Blake?"

"Yup!" Mini said, smiling. "Onii chan said to expect you!"

"Okay, Blake's creepy fetishes aside, you can look after Lulu, right?" Rin asked, sweat dropping.

"Oh, leave it to me, onee san!" Mini said, nodding. Rin placed Lulu down gently on the couch, and looked around, smiling nostalgically.

"This place…" Rin said, smiling. "So many memories… Some good… Some bad… But my memories nonetheless…"

Rin turned to Mini, smiling.

"Well, I really must be going." Rin said, smiling. She turned and walked out of the hotel, heading out into the streets of Castelia City.

Rin walked towards the train station, but suddenly she felt something.

"Rin Reinheart." A voice said from behind her. Rin turned around, and suddenly felt a knife strike her in the stomach.

"Good bye." A figure shrouded in darkness jumped back from Rin, staring at her. They took out a phone, and held it up to their mouth.

"Lord Ghetsis, the girl has been dealt with." The figure said, disappearing.

Lulu's eyes snapped open, and she sat up on the couch.

"Well well, sleeping beauty awakens." Lauren said, standing over her, smirking. "I was half thinking you were waiting for that ponce Aurore to plant a kiss on you."

"Shut up." Lulu said, glaring at Lauren, fire blazing in her eyes. "I told you never to say his name again."

"I'm terribly sorry, love." Lauren said, smiling. "But right now, there _is_ something to be concerned with."

"Lulu is talking to herself…" Shina said, frowning.

"I'm scared…" Mini said, frowning.

"What?" Lulu exclaimed, standing up. "Rin…"

"So, what are you going to do?" Lauren asked, smiling.

"Can't you and your great power do anything about this?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Well, I could, but I can't interact with anything in this world except you." Lauren said, smiling. "EoS is kind of a jerk like that."

"Fine." Lulu said, frowning. "Where is she?"

"Out by the gym, so not that far." Lauren said, frowning.

"Mini, call the hospital." Lulu said, heading for the door. "Tell them to send an ambulance over here. It's an emergency." Lulu walked out of the hotel, and out onto the street.

* * *

"Kanone!" Lulu said, surprised, Kanone running into the hospital room Rin was in. Lulu was sitting next to her bed, Rin in critical condition.

"How is she?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"How did you find her so fast?" Lulu asked, surprised. "I didn't even…"

"Shina called me as soon as the ambulance left." Kanone said, frowning. "I had Sammy stay with the others. Now, how is she?"

"Not good…" Lulu said, frowning. "They did all they could to keep her alive, but it doesn't look good…"

"Who was it?" Kanone asked, staring at Rin.

"I don't know…" Lulu said, frowning.

"But I do." Lauren said out of Lulu's mouth, Lulu's eyes glowing.

"You're 'Lauren' right?" Kanone asked, frowning. "You're a higher being, if I'm not mistaken."

"Well, you are smart, aren't you?" Lauren said, giving Kanone a coy smile. "You know, I was pretty sure I could have counted the amount of outside people that know of my existence on no hands."

"I know quite a bit, to be honest." Kanone said, smiling. "It comes with the territory. However, in this case… I guessed."

"Well." Lauren said, nodding. "You know, I really should just take over Lulu's body instead of replacing it with my own. I mean, have you seen the size of these… things on her chest? I guess EoS's way of poking fun at me, the dick…"

"As… _charming_ a woman as you are…" Kanone said, smiling. "And as much as I'm enjoying this conversation…"

"What do I know?" Lauren asked, laughing. "You want me to contradict the entire flow of this story as you know it, and quite possibly cause this entire world to come to an end, utterly causing everything EoS has worked on to be for naught… All for the sake of this one girl?"

"Yes." Kanone said, smiling. "And I'd like you to do it now, please."

"Well, well…" Lauren said, smiling. "You are quite arrogant, aren't you? But someone like you should know better than that. That's no way to talk to a lady."

"And what if I said please?" Kanone asked, frowning, glaring at Lauren. "An old and dear friend of mine is lying in a hospital, dying, and you know the people who are responsible. Time is running out, so _please_ tell me what I want to know."

"Oh, what a bleeding pity…" Lauren sighed, shrugging. "I don't like stuff like this. I mean, one of the biggest wild cards in the whole world, and he actually is _begging _me for help? Pity."

"I understand." Kanone said, smiling. He held his hand up, and an iron spike suddenly jutted out of his sleeve. He held it up to Lauren's throat, still giving her a perfectly pristine smile. "Then tell me what I want to know, or I'll gouge your throat out."

"Mmm…" Lauren said, licking her lips. "Now, this is the kind of thing I like. A powerless human threatening a higher being."

"Answer?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"I'll tell you what you want to know." Lauren said, smiling. "But only because I think it will amuse me. Rin was stabbed on orders of Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma."

"I see." Kanone said, lowering his arm, smiling. He turned and walked towards the girl.

"So, what are you going to do?" Lauren asked.

"Simple." Kanone said, still smiling cheerfully. "I'm going to go to Team Plasma's base, and kill everyone there, obviously."

_Oh yes…_ Lauren thought, returning control to Lulu's body. _This is going to be very amusing…_

* * *

So, what could Lauren be planning? We'll see.


	133. Chapter 133

So, in this chapter Kanone goes CRAZY.

Numbershooter: We'll see.

TheLightningPunisher: Well, you get to see it for free, so good.

Nomercy745: Oh please, have you MET Lauren? …Probably not.

Poke pimp: We'll see.

Mr. Brandloyal: Lauren is. But I get to screen her, to keep her from going TOO crazy.

Electrifry: Lauren: Make me.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 133

* * *

Kanone kicked the doors of the large castle open and walked inside. The castle was large and spacious inside, with a high ceiling. Kanone walked through the halls of the castle, when a Team Plasma grunt ran up to him.

"…" Kanone said, pulling out a gun, shooting the grunt three times, the grunt slumping down to the ground, dead. Kanone continued walking down the hall, and continued shooting grunts he saw. He kicked the door at the end of the hall open, and walked inside, Ghetsis sitting in the room atop a throne.

"Ghetsis, I presume?" Kanone asked, smiling, pointing the gun up towards Ghetsis.

"Kanone." Ghetsis said, smiling. "How can I help you?"

"You tried to kill Rin." Kanone said, smiling. "Now, I'm going to kill you."

"We can't allow that." Three figures dropped from the ceiling, each holding a knife towards Kanone. They had long white hair flowing down their backs, and wore black masks over the bottoms of their faces. They wore black sleeveless shirts and black pants, and looked at Kanone with cold eyes.

"Drop the gun, Kanone Hilbert." One of the figure said.

"…" Kanone said, glaring the Shadow Triad. He knelt down and placed the gun on the ground, and then spun around and moved his hand down, an iron stake jutting out from his sleeve, and then launched at the Shadow Triad member behind him, the stake hitting the man in the throat, killing him almost instantly. Kanone jumped back from the other two and held his arm up, the hilt of a sword sticking out from his sleeve. The blade then folded out from the hilt, Kanone grabbing the hilt of the sword, swinging it around a few times.

"…" The two members of the Shadow Triad said, looking silently at Kanone.

"…" Kanone said, frowning, glaring at the two. He stepped towards the two, and swung his sword around in an arc, slicing deeply into the two of them, the two dropping to the ground.

"Now then, Ghetsis, let's do this." Kanone said, smiling, holding his sword up.

"Now, Kanone, let's not be hasty…" Ghetsis said, smiling.

"No haste!" Kanone said, smiling, his expression turning cold. "ONLY DEATH."

Kanone thrust his sword at him, but the sword stopped right before it hit Ghetsis.

"Sorry Kanone, I can't allow that." Morning Star was standing in front of Kanone, and held the sword in their hand, stopping it from hitting Ghetsis.

"Wh-who are you?" Ghetsis asked, shocked. "Listen, if you protect me, I'll…"

"Shut it." Morning Star said, holding their hand up, releasing a shockwave of energy that sent Ghetsis flying from the chair.

"Kanone, you've done something I don't like." Morning Star said, frowning. "However, I can't allow this."

"This is vengeance." Kanone said, frowning.

"…" Morning Star snapped their fingers, and the Shadow Triad woke up, resurrected.

"So you can bring Rin back to life?" Kanone asked.

"I could, but I will not." Morning Star said, shaking their head. "If Rin is not in this world, then history will repeat itself as it was intended."

"I see." Kanone said, frowning. "Then if she dies, you'll die."

"You would kill me?" Morning Star asked indignantly.

"Yes…" Kanone said, nodding. "Even you…"

"I see…" Morning Star said.

"But it won't come to that." Kanone said, frowning. "I'm going to teach you something you forgot."

"And that would be?" Morning Star asked.

"The power to change the world is a revolution." Kanone said, smiling. "And I'll show you that power."

"We shall see…" Morning Star said, nodding slowly.

"So until that time comes when Rin dies, Ghetsis…" Kanone said, turning back to Ghetsis, glaring at him. "You all get to live a little longer."

"Excuse me, sir…" Ghetsis said, smiling his slimy smile at Morning Star. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me…"

"…I have no need of thanks from the likes of you." Morning Star said, turning away from Ghetsis. "The scum of humanity like you disgusts me."

Morning Star disappeared, leaving Ghetsis and the Shadow Triad alone in the room.

Kanone walked down the halls, frowning.

"Kanone Hilbert!" A man ran up to Kanone, frowning. He wore a white lab coat over a black shirt and pants, and had blonde hair with two blue fringes that seemed to rotate around it. He had on thin glasses, and he glared at Kanone with golden eyes.

"Colress." Kanone said, walking past the man, hitting him in the jaw, Colress passing out on the ground. "Sorry, but there's no way we're going to have any sequels."

Kanone left the castle, and headed off towards Castelia City once more.

"Rin…" Lulu was sitting by Rin's side, holding her hand. "You know, I still can't believe how big you've gotten… I remember it like it was yesterday, the way you and Petilil used to play together… I guess time really does change everything…"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Lulu turned and saw a man standing there, frowning. He wore a brown duster over a turtleneck and brown pants, and he looked at Lulu, frowning. The man had black hair that was cut fairly short, and had some stubble on his face. He looked at Lulu with black eyes, and a sour expression.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"…I'm here to help." The man said, frowning.

* * *

So, who could this mysterious stranger be? Well, we'll find out soon enough!


	134. Chapter 134

All right, here's another chapter! Also, I got Black 2 today, and I must say I am LOVING this game. …And the fact that Riolu is caught so fast. Pretty awesome.

Leafeon of Flame: Kind of.

Numbershooter: …It is Looker.

TheLightningPunisher: Really?

Glaceon of Flames: I know the games are awesome!

Mr. Brandloyal: Indeed.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 134

* * *

"All right, I'm back." Kanone said, walking into the room. He looked at the man in the brown duster. "Who's this?"

"Nice to meet you." The man said, holding up his hand, not taking his eyes off of Kanone. "My name is Kallin. Kallin Hardess."

"Hello there." Kanone said, taking his hand. "And what are you here for?"

"I'm a member of the Reinhart Family." Kallin answered. "I am an observer, like Sephiria, whom I believe you've made the acquaintance of."

"…" Lulu said, frowning.

"We've met." Kanone said, smiling.

"I've been observing Aurore's actions for quite some time in Sephiria's place, under the alias of 'Looker'." Kallin answered. "To accomplish that task, however, it became necessary to allow Aurore to use my identity."

"So wait, the Looker who was with Rin before…" Kanone said, frowning.

"That was Aurore, not me." Kallin said, frowning. "I've allowed Aurore to use my body when he wishes to make contact with his family, but other than that…"

"So, what do you want now?" Kanone asked, frowning.

"To give you this." Kallin said, holding up an old, leather-bound book. "The Reinhart Observation Diaries. Everything that the Reinhart Family has on the knowledge of Aurore and Reaper, as well as the NEO-R project."

"Why do I want this?" Kanone asked.

"As long as you have this, nothing bad will happen to you or your friends by Ghetsis, Team Plasma, or the Reinhart Family." Kallin said, handing the book over to Kanone. "It will give you all the information you need. This book… It's priceless."

"…Thanks." Kanone said, frowning. "But that won't help me. And it won't save Rin."

"…Maybe not." Kallin said, looking at him. "But I can." Kallin held his hand out and rolled up his sleeve, revealing black tattoos imprinted on it. He walked over to Rin's bedside and held up his hand, which began glowing with a pure white flame.

"Hey, what are you going to do?" Kanone demanded.

"…I'm going to save my daughter." Kallin said, turning his head to Kanone, frowning. He pressed his hand on Rin's forehead, Rin's eyes opening.

"My chest…" Rin said, smiling warmly. "It's tingling…"

"It's been a long time, Rin." Kallin said, smiling. "This is power I borrowed to save your life."

"…Who are you…?" Rin asked, looking at Kallin, surprised.

"…You don't remember me…" Kallin said, frowning, looking at Rin's chest, the knife wound slowly closing. "I'm your father… Your real father."

"…" Rin fell unconscious, her wound healed, Kallin withdrawing his hand.

He looked at Kanone shrugging, revealing his arm, now free of tattoos.

"…Borrowed power, what are you going to do?" Kallin said, shrugging awkwardly. Her pulled his sleeve down, tussled Rin's hair, and smiled warmly.

"Why did you leave Rin alone?" Kanone asked, frowning. "Do you have any idea what happened to her?"

"…All too well." Kallin said, walking past Kanone, frowning. "Do you think a day goes by without me regretting what I did?"

"Then why did you?" Lulu demanded. "You didn't see Rin when she was a kid! She was… She was…"

"I know." Kallin said, frowning. "But I didn't have a choice. It was part of my agreement. In exchange for my position as an observer, I was to sever all my ties with her. And the reason I joined the observers was to protect her."

"And a great job you did at that!" Kanone exclaimed, grabbing Kallin by the collar.

"…" Kallin said, looking at Kanone, unbelievable sadness in his eyes. "I know who Rin really is, and I know that she only exists with this power because of Aurore. Joining the observers was the only way that I could protect her from the dangerous people in this world."

"…You mean the people like her foster father?" Kanone asked, frowning. "That bastard raped her, and you didn't do anything!"

"…Are you done?" Kallin asked, frowning. "I have done everything I could to protect my daughter, and I just saved her life. And that's a damn lot more than your roaring rampage of revenge ever did."

"…" Kanone hit Kallin across the face, Kallin falling to the ground. Kallin stood up, looked down, frowned, and turned and walked out the door.

"…I don't trust him." Lulu said, frowning.

"He's an irresponsible asshole who let his daughter get raped by a monster." Kanone said, frowning. "I wouldn't trust him either."

"True, but that's not why." Lulu said, frowning. "I don't trust him because I can't read him."

"What?" Kanone asked, confused.

"The only people I can't read are people that are affiliated with someone of greater power than myself, due to that persons' aura overwriting the target." Lulu said, frowning. "So I'm not entirely certain that we can trust Kallin, and that he's not working for someone else."

"Well, he still saved Rin's life…" Kanone said, stroking her cheek, color slowly returning to it. "So I guess… We should be grateful…"

Kallin walked down the street, and arrived at an alley.

"Are you here, Lucia?" Kallin asked, looking around, frowning.

"Hello there." Lucia said, smiling, appearing in front of Kallin. Lucia wore a white and black dress with a golden ring around her waist, her long white hair tied back in a ponytail flowing down her back, and kind green eyes.

"Lucia, it's good to see you again." Kallin said, smiling.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Lucia asked, smirking. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"…I just wanted to talk, that's all…" Kallin said, looking up at the sky, smiling.

* * *

So, we finally meet Rin's true father! What exactly could HIS plans be? …In case you hadn't noticed, this story is everyone's gambit roulettes colliding at once.


	135. Chapter 135

In this chapter, we arrive in Opelucid City.

TheLightningPunisher: Just keep at it. I started out without many reviews also.

Guest: Kind of not. There will be a sequel of sorts, but it won't be based off of the game story.

Joltion of ground: …I'd rather not say.

Numbershooter: Nowhere. It's an only copy.

Mr. Brandloyal: Of course I'm not going to stop writing. But Kanone and Rin will definitely have more ship tease, but will they end up together? …Kufufu…

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 135

* * *

"So, Kallin, what did you call me here for?" Lucia asked, smiling. "You wouldn't summon the strongest moemon in existence just to chat."

"…How's your sister?" Kallin asked, frowning.

"Really? That's your first question?" Lucia asked, raising an eyebrow. "How's Dawn doing? Not anything about my nice new look?"

"How are you handling your memories?" Kallin asked.

"Well, some stuff is still foggy, but I've managed to recover mostly everything." Lucia said, frowning.

"Then you know about Rin." Kallin said, frowning. "And about what's going to happen."

"I can see the future, my love." Lucia said, smiling. "That's how I know what is going to happen."

"Aurore…" Kallin said, frowning. "Morning Star… Ghetsis… Kanone… All of them have their own agendas, but I will be the one who is victorious in the end."

"Well, you have my support, my love." Lucia said, kissing Kallin on the cheek. "So, until the next time you need me, I'll be off!" Lucia disappeared with a flash of light, leaving Kallin standing there.

"Goodbye for now, Lucia." Kallin said, frowning. "But this will be the last time I call on you." Kallin turned and walked down the alley, heading for parts unknown.

* * *

"Whoa!" Kira said, staring at the Tubeline Bridge excitedly. "This bridge is so amazing! It's just awesome! I mean… WOW!"

"…Indeed…" Momo said, smirking. "Look who the easily excited idiot is now."

"Why you…" Kira said, walking towards Momo, glaring at her, Tara pulling Kira back.

"Alright, Momo, let's race across it!" Kira said, brightening, smiling. "I bet I can win, no sweat!"

"Challenge accepted!" Momo said, smiling. The two charged across the bridge, enjoying the feelings of the vibrations beneath their feet. They ran over the shaking metal, the rest of the group following after them.

"This bridge is kind of… whoa." Blake said, stepping onto the bridge, shaking in surprise. "It feels really cool…"

"You're right…" Willow said, stepping onto the bridge as well. Tara knelt down and touched the bridge, pulling back her hand in surprise.

"Cool…" Tara said, smiling. The group headed down across the bridge, and soon enough arrived at the other side.

"I won!" Kira exclaimed, glaring at Momo.

"Obviously not, I had the superior performance." Momo said, smirking.

"Liar!" Kira exclaimed.

"I saw everything, it was a draw!" A young girl said, in a cheerful voice.

"Seriously?" The two said, staring at the owner of the voice, disappointed.

"Iris!" Blake said, surprised.

"Oh, you're that guy who's friends with Bianca!" Iris said, smiling. "Hey, Bianca, look who it is!"

"Blake?" Bianca asked, walking up, surprised. "Whoa, nice to see you guys! It's been too long!"

"Oh, you're… um…" Willow said, trying to remember her.

"Bianca." Blake reminded her.

"Bianca! Nice to meet you!" Willow said, smiling, looking up and down Bianca's body. Her eyes stopped on Bianca's breasts.

"…" Willow said, placing her hands over her breasts. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen!" Bianca said, smiling brightly.

"…" Willow said, pressing her forehead against the tree, frowning. "I feel so inferior…"

"Is this like a common reaction or something?" Iris asked, frowning.

"Hm?" Bianca asked, confused.

"Never mind…" Iris said, looking at Bianca's large breasts. "Anyways, Blake, you're here to challenge the gym leader, right?"

"Right." Blake said, nodding.

"I see, awesome!" Iris said, smiling. "I can't wait to introduce you!"

"Oh, you know the gym leader?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Of course I do, he's my teacher!" Iris said, smiling. She grabbed Blake by the arm and charged into town, the rest of the group following after them. Opelucid City was a beautiful place, which seemed to shimmer with blue metal and electricity that coursed through the town.

"This city is amazing…" Willow said, surprised.

"Isn't it?" Iris said, smiling. "Master Drayden has worked hard to make this a great place to live!" Iris walked over to a large house, and knocked on the door. "Master! Are you there?"

"Well, Iris, it's nice to see you back so soon!" A beast of a man walked out of the house. He wore a white shirt and grey pants held up by suspenders, and had short white hair and a big white beard, with piercing golden eyes. He seemed to stand almost as tall as the house, and looked like a giant compared to Iris. He pulled Iris into a big bear hug, laughing.

"That guy's a giant!" Blake exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, he's as big as a freaking house!" Willow said, surprised.

"Well now, who are you, young ladies?" Drayden asked, looking at Kira and Momo. "A Fraxure and a Zweilous? Quite rare!"

"Oh, thank you…" Kira said, blushing.

"Well now, Blake, your name was?" Drayden asked, smiling. "I must say, those are two fine dragons you've got there! They've got both beauty and power, it's quite impressive. Even I, a dragon master myself, am slightly envious."

"Well, thanks…" Blake said, smiling.

"Hm, and these two…" Drayden said, looking at Aria and Tara. "I see, very impressive. You posses two dragon children, quite a feat for someone so young. I see, you really are his brother, aren't you?"

"Thanks." Blake said, smiling. "But I'm still no match for Kanone."

"Ah, you're just being modest." Drayden said, letting loose a hearty laugh. "Anyways, come meet me at the gym! I can't wait to have a battle with you! Ahahaha!"

Drayden patted Blake on the shoulder forcefully, laughing, walking down the street towards the gym. "This oughta be fun!"

* * *

So, how will Blake fare against Drayden? Let's watch!


	136. Chapter 136

This chapter has the awaited lemon between Blake, Kira and Momo! What sort of fun could the three of them have together? Review, guys!

Guest: We'll see.

Leafeon of Flame: Someone finally figured it out.

Poke pimp: A ton of moemon. Like all of them.

TheLightningPunisher: Thanks!

Umbreon of Dawn: A lot more.

Numbershooter: Well, we'll see.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yeah… twins… no way that was intentional…

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 136

* * *

"Wait, if master is going to use us in a gym battle, then that means he has to make a pact with us first." Momo said, smiling. The group was walking to the moemon center to stay the night, Momo reading through the guidebook to moemon trainers that Blake hadn't even opened.

"Really?" Kira asked, excited. "Awesome! This is going to be great!"

"But I'm going first." Momo said, smirking.

"What? Why?" Kira exclaimed.

"Simple." Momo said, smirking. "It says right here in the guide, 'when two or more moemon need to make a pact, the cuter one goes first'."

"What? It doesn't say that!" Kira said, not even realizing that she was basically admitting Momo was cuter than she was. "Holy crap, it does."

"Slipped that 'cuter one' thing right by you, didn't I?" Momo asked, hiding a pen behind her back.

"That's not true." Blake said, frowning. "I'll be happy to have sex with both of you at the same time, if you want."

"Yay!" Momo and Kira said, smiling cheerfully, jumping up and kissing Blake on each cheek, hugging him.

"Could Ali Baba and his forty wives please shut up, you're giving me a headache…" Willow said, rubbing her temples. "You know, I'm just going to go get something to eat, 'kay?" Willow walked off down the street towards a restaurant, rubbing her head.

"…I'm going to go talk with her!" Bianca said, smiling. "It would be nice to have some female bonding." Bianca ran off after Willow, leaving Blake and his moemon there.

"Female bonding…" Blake said, picturing ALL the implications of that phrase.

"Yeah, keep it in your pants until we get to the moemon center, pervert." Tara said, hitting Blake over the head out of her jealousy at Blake picturing Bianca and Willow doing "things" with each other.

"All right, sorry." Blake said, frowning, walking into the moemon center. Immediately Kira and Momo grabbed onto each of his arms, and pulled him into one of the rooms, locking the door behind them.

"So, what now?" Shana asked, the four remaining moemon left in the lobby.

"…Female bonding?" Tara asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, licking her lips.

"…" Shana said, rolling her eyes, turning and walking out of the moemon center.

"Hey, Lila, I bet there are some really fun moemon to play with outside of town!" Aria said, smiling. "Let's go find 'em!"

"Okay!" Lila said, smiling.

"Wait, I'm coming with you, it could be dangerous." Tara said, frowning. "And I really don't want to have to stay around for this."

* * *

"Alright, let's do this!" Kira said, cheerfully, the two pushing Blake onto the bed. She pulled her shirt off and undid her dress, letting her clothes fall to the ground. She licked her lips, and climbed on top of the bed.

"Not so fast." Momo said, frowning, unzipping her dress and removing the shirt beneath it, also disrobing completely. She climbed onto the bed as well, the two sitting on opposite sides of Blake.

All of a sudden, Blake realized how bad of an idea this was.

What an idiot.

"Hey, I wanna touch it!" Kira said, glaring at Momo, who was hogging Blake's dick to herself, wrapping her hands around it. Momo looked at Kira and smirked, then opened her mouth, lowered her head, and kissed the head of his dick, her eyes never leaving Kira, whose face was bright red with anger.

"That's it!" Kira said, pushing Momo's head back, encompassing Blake's dick in her mouth. Momo glared at Kira this time, as Kira eyed her victoriously, moving her head up and down his shaft.

"I'm cumming!" Blake grunted, thrusting his dick deep inside Kira's mouth, Kira removing her lips and swishing the cum in her mouth, tasting it.

"No fair, I wanted to taste his cum first!" Momo exclaimed, pushing Kira down, opening her mouth, pressing her lips against hers, drinking the cum from her mouth.

The two mashed lips with each other, rubbing their bodies against each other. Blake, rather shocked by this, slowly began to get hard again. He reached down and began stroking his dick as he watched the two of them go at it intensely. The two broke apart, panting.

"That was better than when we used to pretend kiss when we were kids…" Kira said, blushing, Momo nodding in agreement. Their eyes turning to Blake, seeing that he was hard again, their eyes brightening. Momo and Kira leapt to Blake's sides, pressing their breasts against his shoulders, licking his neck and chest erotically, one of each of their hands wrapped around his shaft, stroking it sensually.

"Master, don't you want to have sex with me first?" Kira whispered, licking Blake's ear, stroking her cheek with her free hand.

"No, you know that I'll make you feel so much more pleasure…" Momo moaned breathlessly, nuzzling his cheek.

"Alright, you two are WAY to stimulating right now." Blake said, frowning. "So please, just… stop competing. Kira, could you get on your back?"

"Of course, master…" Kira said, smiling wildly, licking her lips. "I can't wait…"

"Okay, Momo, lay on top of her." Blake ordered.

"Sure." Momo said, shrugging. She climbed on top of Kira and pressed their breasts against each other, just like when they were kissing.

"So, what now?" Momo asked, frowning.

"This." Blake said, inserting himself inside of Momo's pussy, thrusting deep inside of her, Momo moaning out in ecstasy.

"Oh god…" Momo panted, her fingernails scraping into Kira's back as Blake thrust inside of her, her sweat mixing together with Kira's. Just as her pain and pleasure reached their peak, Blake pulled out of her and thrust into Kira, who cried out in pain and ecstasy as well.

"It hurts…" Kira panted, warmth and pain mixing together inside of her as she felt Blake pierce through her hymen and his hardness thrust up inside of her.

"It's okay…" Momo whispered, biting onto Kira's ear. "It hurt for me, too… But soon, it'll get…"

"AH!" Kira moaned, arching her back in ecstasy, feeling the sheer pleasure coursing through her body as she became one with Blake. Momo bit down on her neck as Blake thrust inside of Kira, Blake pulling out of her and thrusting back into Momo. Blake alternated between the two as their voices moaned out in harmony as they writhed against each other, the three of them a sweaty machine of sex and lust.

"I'm cumming!" Blake exclaimed, pulling out of Kira, shooting his semen over the two, Momo pulling herself off of Kira and rolling to the side, Blake collapsing on the bed as the two crawled up to him, each one wrapping an arm around him, nuzzling up against him.

* * *

So, Blake has made a pact with the two of them! Next chapter: The gym battle!


	137. Chapter 137

So, we begin Blake's battle with Drayden! Will he manage to defeat him?

TheLightningPunisher: Will he?

Numbershooter: Well, here's the battle!

Dawn of Darkness: No he does not. And thank you.

Leafeon of Flame: Eventually.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 137

* * *

"So, Blake, I see you made it!" Drayden said, laughing heartily, Blake entering the gym. The gym was a flat stone floor with two large dragon statues on each side of the field.

"All right, good luck, Blake." Willow yawned, walking over to the bleachers with Bianca and Iris.

"Blake, I have some good news for you." Drayden said, smiling. "My student, Iris, was so impressed by your skills, she wanted to be the one to fight you."

"Really?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Yes." Drayden said, nodding. "However, I wasn't about to give up that honor, so we decided there would only be one way we could settle this."

"A double battle!" Iris cheered, jumping off of the bleachers and onto the field, standing beside Drayden.

"Double battle?" Blake asked, shocked. "But I don't have a partner…"

"That's fine." Drayden said, smiling beneath his beard. "Iris and I will each use two moemon, and then you can use your full team."

"All right, sounds good." Blake said, nodding. "I'll start out with these two! Kira, Momo, go!"

"Using us so early, huh?" Momo said, smiling. "It's an honor, master."

"Hey, that was my line!" Kira exclaimed, irritated. "It's a bigger honor for me, master!"

"I had a feeling you would use those two." Drayden said, laughing. "Nozora, go!" Drayden tossed out a moeball, which his own Zweilous emerged from, smirking.

"Alright, Zura, go!" Iris said, smiling, tossing out a moeball, which her Fraxure emerged from.

"What the hell?" Momo asked, shocked.

"Hey, that's my line!" Kira exclaimed, frowning.

"Dragon breath!" Nozora shouted, throwing her head back, releasing a breath attack of black flames at Kira.

"Dragon rage!" Zura exclaimed, firing a blast of draconic flames at Momo.

Kira and Momo dodged the attacks, and charged at the other two.

"Dragon claw!" Kira exclaimed, creating a claw of energy in her hand, slashing at Nozora.

"Ice fang." Momo said, licking her lips. She bit down on Zura's shoulder as Kira hit Nozora in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. Zura, meanwhile, hit Momo in the stomach with a dragon claw, knocking her into the air.

"You gave me frostbite!" Zura exclaimed, enraged. "Dragon pulse!" Zura opened her mouth, creating a shockwave of white energy in her mouth. She released the shockwave in a compressed blast at Momo, hitting her head on, knocking her out of the air.

"Crunch." Nozora bit down on Kira's shoulder, Kira crying out in pain.

"Double chop!" Kira said, striking Nozora twice in the stomach, knocking her back. Nozora responded by creating energy in her hand and striking Kira in the stomach with a dragon bladed dragon rush, sending Kira flying backwards through the air. Nozora jumped up after her, focusing energy into her hand once more.

"Dragon rush!" Nozora shouted, hitting Kira in the stomach at full force, knocking Kira into the ground, Kira and Momo lying on the ground, injured. The two stood up, glaring at their counterparts, angered.

"Damn it, they're just like us, so why are they faster and stronger than us?" Kira exclaimed, irritated.

"…Maybe you're just weak." Momo said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up, you just got your ass kicked as bad as I did!" Kira exclaimed.

"I'm alright." Momo said, smiling. "Now then, let's take those two down."

"Dragon claw!" Kira exclaimed, coating her hand in a claw of dragon flames, charging at Nozora.

"You idiot…" Momo said, frowning. Suddenly, Zura charged at her, slashing at her with a dragon claw, Momo jumping back. Momo held her hand up, and released a shockwave of darkness, hitting Zura in the side, sending her skidding across the stone ground.

"Dragon pulse!" Momo exclaimed, opening her mouth, releasing a shockwave of darkness at Zura, hitting her in the chest, sending her flying through the air.

"Dragon claw!" Kira exclaimed, swiping at Nozora repeatedly, though the Zweilous kept avoiding her attacks.

"You aren't that intelligent, are you?" Nozora asked, laughing. "You'll never hit me if you keep attacking me wildly like that."

"Okay, I'm going to beat the crap out of you now!" Kira exclaimed, irritated. "Dragon dance!" The air around Kira began swirling around her body in a tornado, Kira charging at Nozora. "Dragon claw!"

Kira swung her claw at Nozora, who jumped back, but Kira stepped past her at high speed and spun around, catching her in the back, knocking her off balance and sending her stumbling forwards. Nozora turned around, and Kira hit her head on with a dragon pulse, sending Nozora flying backwards with a shockwave of white energy.

Nozora and Zura recovered quickly, however, and charged at their opponents.

"Dragon pulse!" The four shouted at once, releasing four shockwaves at each other, the shockwaves colliding in two large explosions, sending the four flying through the air, the four crashing on the ground. They stood up, panting.

"Wait…" Kira said, looking at Momo and Nozora, who also looked confused. "Which one of you is my opponent?"

"No one say anything." Momo said, frowning, looking at three other moemon. "So, right now, the only thing I know for certain is that the other Zweilous is my enemy, but if I attack it, who knows how the two hotheaded idiots would react?"

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Kira and Zura exclaimed at once.

"Of course, we could stay like this, but it wouldn't really help." Momo said, giggling. "See, I've known Kira quite a while, and I know she's thinking the same thing I am."

_Right…_ Kira thought, smiling.

"Since neither one of us cares an inkling about the other, we'll be happy with just beating the crap out of both of them!" Momo and Kira shouted, at once, striking both each other and the other two at full power, Nozora and Zura both losing consciousness.

"All right!" Kira and Momo cheered, standing up, panting. "We won!"

* * *

So, Kira and Momo's hatred for each other came in handy! But what else do Drayden and Iris have up their sleeves?


	138. Chapter 138

So, here's the continuation of Blake's battle with Drayden and Iris! Will he win?

Umbreon of Dawn: He should be happy.

TheLightningPunisher: Yes.

Numbershooter: Me.

Mr. Brandloyal: Thanks!

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 138

* * *

"Impressive." Drayden said, smiling. "You have trained your dragon moemon well! I am impressed with their strength from the bottom of my heart. However, it's not over yet!"

Drayden and Iris returned their moemon to their moeballs, and tossed out two Druddigon.

"Dru, take them down." Drayden ordered.

"Kris, go!" Iris said, smiling. The two Druddigon smiled equally wild smiles, and charged at Momo and Kira, who were down to their last legs.

"We won't lose… Not yet…" Momo gasped out.

"We're not done yet…" Kira said, panting. They opened their mouths, and created shockwaves of black and white flames. They launched the shockwaves at the Druddigon, the two shockwaves combining together into a drill of black and white power, the shockwave sending the two Druddigon flying backwards, slightly injured, Momo and Kira completely drained of energy and collapsing to the stone ground.

"Kira…" Momo said, reaching out her hand towards the dragon moemon lying beside her.

"Momo…" Kira said, stretching out her hand as well. Their hands met and the two smiled, falling unconscious.

"You two did good." Blake said, smiling. "You can return for now. I guess I'll use you two! Aria, Lila, go!"

Blake tossed out two moeballs, which Lila and Aria emerged from, smiling cheerfully.

"An ice type and a dragon child." Drayden said, surprised. "Very nice indeed."

"Kris, use fire punch!" Iris ordered. Kris's hand was infused with flames, and she charged at Lila, throwing a punch at her.

"Dragon breath!" Aria said, spitting a stream of violet flames at the Druddigon, the flames scorching her flesh. Kris turned and hit Aria in the stomach with a blast of powerful dragon energy, sending Aria flying through the air, but as Aria flew through the air, she kicked off the air and shot down towards Kris, aiming another dragon claw at the dragon type.

"Super power!" Dru exclaimed, charging high power into her fist, flying towards Aria. She hit Aria head on in the face before Aria could strike Kris, sending Aria flying into the steel wall, Aria falling to the ground.

"Aria!" Lila exclaimed, worried. Aria stood up, shaking, and then sat down on the ground.

"How pathetic…" Aria thought, tracing her finger on the stone floor.

"Oh no." Blake said, face palming.

"My life is so pathetic, and my skills aren't good enough to take down a dragon moemon…" Aria said, looking down, frowning. "Why should I call myself the dragon child? I can't even land a scratch…"

"Ice shard!" Lila said, shooting shards of ice at Dru and Kris, who countered the ice shards with violet flames.

"Aria, I can't do this by myself!" Lila exclaimed, turning around and looking at Aria. "I need your help!"

"No one needs my help…" Aria said, looking down. "I'm just a worthless little flightless bird who can't even defeat a simple dragon…"

"Come on, Aria!" Lila said, running up to Aria, shaking her. "You're strong, you're amazing, I know you can help me! Please!"

"Dragon claw!" Kris and Dru charged at Lila and Aria, swinging their violet cloaked claws at the two. Lila held her hands out, enduring the hits with her body, collapsing on top of Aria.

"I believe in you, Aria." Lila said, smiling. "You're my best friend! Don't worry, even if I have to fight by myself, I'll help you."

Lila's body began glowing, as she evolved. She stood before Aria, smiling cheerfully. The light faded, and she looked at her new form.

Forms.

Lila wore a white dress and blue tights, her dress covered in ice blue crystals. She had swirly white hair and bright blue eyes, a bright blue straw-shaped hair accessory in her hair.

And there were two of her.

"Wh-what?" Blake asked, confused.

"Whoa!" Both Lila said, pointing at each other, shocked.

"We look…" The one on the left started.

"…Exactly the same!" The one on the right finished.

"We're twins!" The two Lila said, hugging each other, smiling.

"All right, but this is going to be confusing." One of the Lila said, frowning. "I mean, we have the same looks, the same name, the same moves, the same memories…"

"All right, then I'll be Lily, and you can be Lila!" Lily said, smiling.

"Sounds good!" Lila said, smiling. "All right, Aria, just watch! The two of us will be happy to defeat these guys for you!"

"Fire punch!" Dru and Kris created flames around their hands, and charged at the two Vanilluxe.

"Blizzard!" Lily and Lila pulled their heads back, and let loose a blast of icy wind at the two, blowing them backwards.

"Outrage!" Dru and Kris coated their bodies with violet flames, and charged at Lily and Lila, striking the two of them as they launched the ice and winds at the two, the flames melting it away.

Lily and Lila flew back, and landed on the ground. They charged at the dragon moemon, launching barrages of ice and snow. The four fought with each other as they launched flames and ice, as they tired out, exhausted.

"Too bad." Dru said, smiling. "There might be two of you, but you each only have half the strength. You aren't that strong."

"Yeah, but we have a lot of heart!" Lila pouted, frowning.

"Let's do this!" Lily cheered, smiling.

The moemon charged at each other, preparing the best they had to defeat their opponents with.

"Lila… Lily…" Aria said, staring at them, looking at the ground, depressed. "How can you be so confidant against opponents like that? They're so much more powerful than I could have ever imagined, yet you still…"

"You're a dragon child." Lily said, turning to Aria, smiling. "You're really strong! You just got injured!"

"…" Aria said, totally silent.

"Wait, this doesn't count as two moemon, right?" Blake asked, frowning. "I still have two more left, right?"

* * *

So, what do you think? Will Lila and Lily defeat them?


	139. Chapter 139

So, Blake's final gym battle continues! Will he manage to win? Please review!

Poke pimp: More like definitely.

Nomercy745: They still count as one.

TheLightningPunisher: I don't like football much.

Birth of Darkness: No, but there is a character who is the personification of an Action Replay.

Umbreon of Dawn: Well, glad to see you're finally getting along.

Leafeon of Flame: I agree.

Dak: Well, maybe they will.

Numbershooter: Yes and yes.

Mr. Brandloyal: I know, they're so cute.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 139

* * *

"Draco meteor!" Dru and Kris exclaimed. They coated their bodies with a violet flame of energy, and shot out towards Lily and Lila.

"All things freeze to death… Winds of ice and snow…" Lily and Lila clapped their hands together, and each held another hand out to face the two. "Sheer cold!" Lily and Lila released a blast of absolute wind and snow, freezing the two Druddigon into blocks of ice, knocking them unconscious.

"Return." Drayden and Iris returned their two Druddigon, as Lily and Lila panted, exhausted.

"All right, let's be serious!" Iris said, smiling. "Sandra, come on out!" Iris tossed out a moeball, which a Hydreigon emerged from.

"Shura, go!" Drayden shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Haxorus emerged from. The Haxorus wore a black leotard with a green vest, and long green gloves that reached up to her shoulders, as well as black and green tights that reached up to her thighs. Crimson blades stuck from her gloves, moving up the sides of her arms. She had long green hair with black and red streaks in it, and piercing red eyes.

"Whoa." Lily said, frowning. "This is gonna suck…"

"Big time." Lila said, nodding.

"Hyper voice!" Sandra shouted, opening her mouth, firing a blast of sonic energy, sending Lily and Lila flying backwards.

"Take this!" Shura shouted. "Guillotine!" Shura swung her gloves, and sliced into Lily and Lila with her blades, knocking the two unconscious.

"Return." Blake said, returning both Lily and Lila to a single moeball.

"Aria, you're going to need to recover yourself, we can't just fight one on two!" Blake said, frowning. "Still, if anyone can do it, I bet you can. Shana, lend us your strength!"

Shana emerged from her moeball, and looked at the Haxorus and Hydreigon.

"Well, isn't this just ducky." Shana said, frowning. She turned to Aria. "And you don't look like you'll be of much help."

"Of course not…" Aria said, looking down. "What sort of help could someone like me provide? I might as well just have stayed sealed in that rock."

"Well, okay then." Shana said, shrugging. She drew her swords, water shooting out from the shells and forming blades. She looked back and forth at the two dragon moemon… and grinned.

"This should be fun." Shana said, charging at the two.

"Guillotine." Shura said, swinging the blades at Shana, who took the attack head on without even flinching. Shura frowned, and Shana sliced into her with her own swords.

"Let's see how you like it?" Shana asked, kicking Shura backwards, and spun towards Sandra. She swung her sword at Sandra, who jumped back, spitting a shockwave of black energy at Shana, hitting her, knocking her back.

"It doesn't matter." Aria said, frowning. "Why are you doing this? These moemon are far too strong, there's no way you could possibly defeat them."

"Oh, damn it." Shana said, turning around, walking over to Aria. "Look, I know you're not helping, but could you maybe not root for THEM to win?"

"…It doesn't matter…" Aria said, looking away. "Even if I want them to win, it won't matter."

"Okay, enough of that." Shana said, frowning. "You are a strong woman, and I've seen you fight. There is no way you're weak! You are one of the most powerful moemon I've seen, and that's saying a lot. You're almost as good as me, you're as strong as Shina and Lila, and you're much stronger than that little matchstick and that stupid snake."

"Really?" Aria asked, turning to Shana, her eyes brightening.

"Yeah." Shana said, nodding. "So now you can either sit there and prove me wrong, or stand up and show how strong you really are."

"…Yes…" Aria said, finally smiling, light shining from her body. She evolved into her new form, her health healing past the point that she was at half now that her stats had boosted, and she was back to her optimistic self.

Aria stood up in her new form, smiling brightly. She wore a tan dress with blue feathery lining, the sleeves tan down to her elbows, over a long sleeved blue shirt, the sleeves long and feathery like wings, covering her hands. She had a small red reptile tail with blue feathers sticking out the end. She had long green hair flowing down her back, and piercing black eyes that seemed to glow with excited energy.

"Let's go!" Aria cheered, smiling.

"Good to have you back." Shana said, smiling. "Now, let's take these guys down."

"Dragon pulse." Sandra said, firing a shockwave of black energy at the two, Shana jumping out of the way and Aria jumping into the air, flapping her wings.

"Dragon breath!" Aria said, firing a blast of violet flames from her mouth, hitting the Hydreigon.

"You move well." Shura said, trading sword techniques with Shana. Their arms were moving at nearly light speeds as their swords were colliding with each other, the collisions evident by the sparks flashing around as the swords collided.

"So do you." Shana said, smiling. "It's nice to have an honest sword fight with someone at my own level."

"For now." Shura said, nodding. "Dragon claw." Shura coated her arms with swirling violet flames, and charged at Shana.

"Sword dance." Shana said, closing her eyes.

"Well, they seem to be doing pretty well." Sandra said, looking at Aria, who was quickly running out of energy. "As for you, it seems that you're almost back to your original state. You'll be done with my next attack. Hyper voice!" Sandra opened her mouth, and released a sonic shockwave at Aria, hitting her, sending her flying through the air. However, Aria stood up again, though there was something different about her. Orange tracks of light had engraved themselves over Aria's skin, causing her to glow an orange hue with the light lines that covered them.

"Oh man." Shana said, smiling. "This just got so much more awesome."

* * *

So, that's five. How many more will Blake awaken? (Two more)


	140. Chapter 140

Here's the conclusion of Blake's battle with Drayden and Iris!

TheLightningPunisher: Okay, I will.

Leafeon of Flame: Yes he is.

Glaceon of Flames: Thanks!

Numbershooter: Maybe he will.

Mr. Brandloyal: Rock/Ground.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 140

* * *

"What the hell?" Sandra asked, staring at Aria, shocked.

"Dragon claw." Aria said, charging at Sandra, moving at unbelievable speeds. She hit Sandra in the stomach, sending her flying backwards across the room, hitting the wall. Sandra fell down, and looked at Aria, rising to her feet, glaring at her.

"Rock wrecker…" Aria said, laughing wildly. She held her hands up in the air, and created an enormous boulder in her hands. She threw the boulder at Sandra, hitting her head on, sending her flying through the air, Sandra crashing into the stone floor. Aria flapped her wings and flew into the air above her, and launched an enormous rock down on top of her, Sandra fainting from the impact.

"Return…" Iris said, returning Sandra to her moeball. "I guess that's it for me."

"Done." Shana said, appearing behind Shura, cutting into her, disappearing again. She swirled around Shura, slicing into her with sharp blades, Shura collapsing to the ground, exhausted.

"And now." Shana said, smiling. "Retaliate!" Shana's swords began glowing white, and she hit Shura in the stomach with both, sending her flying into the air, Shura crashing to the ground, unconscious.

"Incredible." Drayden said, laughing. "You truly are a great trainer. Still, those orange lights… I wonder what they were…"

Suddenly, the lights on Aria's skin disappeared, and she lost consciousness.

"Return." Blake said, returning Aria to her moeball, Shana returning to his side.

"It's a good thing you won, because you were my last moemon." Blake said, smiling.

"What about that stupid snake?" Shana asked, frowning.

"Master!" Tara said, running into the room, panting. "Did I make it in time to help?"

"No, sorry, I already won." Shana said, smirking. "No thanks to you."

"Oh, you wanna go?" Tara asked, an irritation mark on her head. "I could take you on, easy! Besides, I was doing an errand for master!"

"What errand?" Shana asked, frowning.

"Master, the person you're looking for lives here." Tara said, handing Blake a small slip of paper. Blake folded it open, smiled, and placed it in his pocket.

"Ha." Tara said, smirking.

"Blake!" Drayden's voice boomed, Drayden walking up to Blake with Iris beside him. "Congratulations! You managed to defeat us! That makes you more than worthy of the Legend Badge!"

Drayden handed Blake his final badge, Blake placing it in the badge case.

"Now, you only have two gyms to defeat, the Virbank City Gym and Humilau City Gym!" Drayden said, laughing.

"Really?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Of course not!" Drayden said, laughing. "What kind of shitty idea is that? That could only be dreamed up by someone who is quite obviously running out of ideas!"

"Right, because there's no way that's the case with us." Blake said, smiling. He looked up to the sky. "Right?"

"Now then, here's a gift from me!" Drayden said, smiling. "TM 82, Dragon Tail. It will force your opponent's moemon to switch out."

"Thanks." Blake said, smiling, taking the TM. "All right, I defeated the gyms! Now, all that's left is the Elite Four!"

Blake left the gym with Willow, Tara and Shana, and took out his moedex.

"Hey, Tara, while you were gone, Aria and Lila both evolved." Blake said, smiling.

"Seriously?" Tara asked, shocked. "Whoa, cool! What did they evolve into?"

"Well, let me show you." Blake said, smiling, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Vanilluxe

**Name**: Lila/Lily

**Species**: Snowstorm Moemon

**Type**: Ice

**Current Level**: 59

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Vanilluxe eat mostly dairy.

**Ability**: Ice Body

**Height**: 5'05"

**Weight**: 99.1lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Grass, Flying, Ground, Dragon

**Weak Against**: Rock, Fire, Steel, Fighting

**Attacks**: Icicle Spear, Harden, Astonish, Uproar, Icy Wind, Mist, Avalanche, Taunt, Mirror Shot, Acid Armor, Ice Beam, Hail, Mirror Coat, Blizzard, Sheer Cold

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Vanillish

**Info: **Vanilluxe are very cheerful and happy moemon, and it's multiplied by two. Vanilluxe split into two when they evolve, just because their cheer and love is unable to be contained within a single body. Now, they can share their love twicefold with their beloved master. However, their evolution is truly a result of their loneliness, and their desire to have friends. Now, neither one of them will ever be alone.

"Wait, Lila's now two moemon?" Tara asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding.

**Moemon**: Archeops

**Name**: Aria

**Species**: First Bird Moemon

**Type**: Rock/Flying

**Current Level**: 51

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Archeops eat meat.

**Ability**: Defeatist

**Height**: 5'09"

**Weight**: 102 lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Flying, Grass, Bug, Fighting, Fira

**Weak Against**: Water, Rock, Steel, Electric, Ice

**Attacks**: Quick Attack, Leer, Wing Attack, Rock Throw, Double Team, Scary Face, Pluck, Ancient Power, Agility, Quick Guard, Acrobatics, Dragon Breath, Crunch, Endeavor, U-Turn, Rock Slide, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Archen

**Info: **Archeops were wild and aggressive moemon when they were alive, but now are mostly extinct. However, if you posses an Archeops, it's worth it to train them, because they are incredibly strong. If you wish to train one, you must always treat them as if they are the most valuable moemon you have, because while they act very happy and cheerful, they have repressed sadness within them.

"Whoa, awesome." Tara said, surprised.

"Yeah, now we just need to find a certain someone, and then we can challenge the Elite Four." Blake said, frowning. "Who would have thought he would be there?"

Blake walked to the moemon center and healed his moemon, then released Aria from her moeball.

"Aria, do you think you have it in you to fly?" Blake asked, smiling.

"Oh, sure, of course!" Aria said, smiling. "I can fly now!"

"You look so cool!" Tara said, smiling, hugging Aria.

Blake returned Shana and Tara to their moeballs, and then got on top of Aria's back.

"Oh no." Willow said, wrapping her arms around both of them. "You're not going to escape from me that easily."

"You two are really heavy…" Aria said, struggling to flap her wings. She flew into the air, and flew all the way to Nuvema Town.

"Where it all began." Blake said, frowning. He walked through the forest, and arrived at the trailer where his journey started. The door swung open, and a man walked out.

"Kallin." Blake said, frowning.

* * *

So, Kallin was the mystery man all along.


	141. Chapter 141

So, here's another chapter! Please review! A certain character returns in this chapter!

Birth of Darkness: Okay, got it.

Leafeon of Flame: No.

Glaceon of Flames: Indeed.

Numbershooter: Interesting.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes she did.

DarkWolfAssassin: Yeah.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 141

* * *

"So, you made it back here, huh?" Kallin asked, frowning. He stood in the doorway, frowning.

"Who's this?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Kallin Hardess." Kallin answered. "I'm the person who gave Blake his Snivy."

Tara then emerged from her moeball.

"Hello there." Kallin said, his expression not changing. "It's been a while."

"Hello…" Tara said, nodding. "I couldn't believe it when I saw the person who master wanted to find was the same person who hatched me from an egg."

"Do you know why I found your egg?" Kallin asked, frowning. "Because I knew that you were the one who Blake was destined to fight beside."

"Really?" Tara asked, turning to Blake, blushing slightly. She regained her strong expression again, and smiled. "Of course! Who's stronger than me?"

"All right, so why are we here again?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Guess who Rin's father is?" Blake asked, frowning. "You're looking at him."

"Wh-what?" Willow asked, shocked. "You? You're Rin's dad?"

"It would seem." Kallin said, nodding. "You're her, aren't you? Aurore's little girl? Her adopted sister?"

"Yeah, that's me." Willow said, nodding. "Willow Hildegarde… Reinhart." Willow nearly choked in spitting out the last part, frowning.

"I see." Kallin said, nodding. "I know a lot about you, Willow. You and Rin have quite a powerful bond, don't you?"

"Of course, she's my sister!" Willow said, frowning.

"It's not only that." Kallin said, frowning. "You two aren't related by blood. Your bonds are well connected to each other, even without their family connections. That's why I felt safe entrusting Rin's safety to you."

"Yeah, well, why couldn't you look after her yourself?" Willow asked, frowning.

"You shouldn't have left her alone." Kallin said, staring at her stonily.

"You shouldn't have, either." Willow said, glaring at him.

"MY leaving didn't get her stabbed." Kallin said, glaring at Willow.

"MY leaving didn't get her RAPED." Willow exclaimed.

Kallin grew silent, looking at Willow with a stony glare.

"Rin got stabbed?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Yes." Kallin said, nodding.

"Is she…" Blake started.

"She'll live, thanks to my interference." Kallin said, nodding.

"Thanks…" Willow said, turning away, frowning.

"Don't mention it." Kallin said, nodding. "She's my little girl, after all. I would never let anything happen to her if I could."

Kallin turned to Blake, frowning.

"How did you find me?" Kallin asked.

"The truth." Blake said, poking his forehead. "I thought of Rin, and all of a sudden I knew exactly who her father was, the name Kallin. So I asked Tara to find you, and…"

"I see, very good." Kallin said, nodding. "That's what I would have done. So you're making a use of that thing inside of your head… Very good…"

Kallin turned to Tara, smiling.

"It seems you've found quite a good trainer, Tara was it?" Kallin said, smiling warmly. "He's a good man."

"Yeah, he is…" Tara said, nodding.

"So what did you want to see me about, Blake?" Kallin asked, frowning.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you knew that Rin was in danger, but I think the fact she got stabbed kind of means you knew that already…" Blake said, frowning. "The person trying to kill her is…"

"Morning Star." Kallin said, frowning. "I know. I know more than you do, probably."

"Then…" Blake started.

"But I can't tell you." Kallin said, frowning. "If I did, I don't know what could happen. It's too big of a risk. I'm sorry, but I can't help you with it. I'll lend you my assistance when the time comes, but until then… I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"I see…" Blake said, frowning. "Well, thank you for saving Rin."

"Thanks for saving my sister…" Willow said, frowning. "All right, Blake, let's head out."

"Okay." Blake said, nodding. He returned Tara to her moeball, and then the two climbed on top of Aria, who flew off into the air, leaving Kallin standing there. Aria landed in Opelucid City, and then Blake returned her to her moeball.

"All right, let's go! Route 10!" Blake said, smiling. He headed up north down Route 10, towards the Moemon League building.

"Trainer!" A woman ran up to the two of them, frowning. She wore a yellow and black dress, and had bright blue hair tied up in two ponytails. "I saw you on that Archeops! Let's battle!"

"Seriously?" Blake asked, shocked. "Why do we have to fight?"

"I'll start! Zuru, go!" The Ace Trainer tossed out a moeball, which a Scrafty emerged from. She wore an orange shirt with a black stripe down the front, and wore baggy yellow pants. She wore a yellow scarf, and had bright red hair in a Mohawk, with bright black eyes and a smirk.

"All right, now send out your moemon!" She ordered.

"Blake, who are you going to use?" Willow asked.

"Me, of course!" A voice shouted. Suddenly, a moemon dropped down from the sky, smiling. She wore a black shirt and a skirt striped red, yellow, and blue, with black tights over bird talons. She had red wings with blue in lining, and had spiky, feathery white hair the flowed down to her shoulders, with a crown of feathery white and red feathers. She had piercing golden eyes, and a wild smile.

"Who are you?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Raven." Raven said, smiling wildly. "I'da though you guys'd rec' me on sight, darn it all."

"Raven?" Blake asked, smiling happily. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" Blake hugged Raven, who held him in her arms, lifting him into the air.

"I'd like to fly you up an' toss you all around, master!" Raven said, smiling, hugging Blake into her chest.

"Let go please…" Blake gasped into her breasts.

"Oh, sorry master!" Raven said, letting go of Blake, who then fell to the ground, hitting hard, gasping out in pain.

"Oh, sorry again!" Raven called, landing down on the ground next to him. She turned to the Scrafty, smiling wildly. "Well, let me make it up to you by kicking her ass!"

* * *

So, Raven returns, more badass than ever!


	142. Chapter 142

All right, Blake finally makes it to Victory Road in this chapter! Please review!

Birth of Darkness: Awesome.

TheLightningPunisher: Maybe.

Numbershooter: Training with Skyla.

MickDunD: Well, just wait for it.

Mr. Brandloyal: Definitely.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 142

* * *

"Blake Hilbert, is it?" A young girl asked, smiling. "That's a nice name… Very regal sounding…"

"Thanks." A young Blake said, smiling. The two were sitting on a beach, building a sandcastle. They were about five or six. The girl wore a small white dress and had a white hat over short light hair. She had soft eyes, and warm smile. Blake wore a blue shirt and grey shorts, and had messy brown hair.

The two heard voices, and the young girl stood up, looking off towards the nearby town.

"That's my mom." The girl said, smiling. "I have to go…"

"Um, wait, can I ask you something?" Blake asked, standing up next to her.

"Sure…" The girl said, smiling.

"Will we see each other again?" Blake asked.

The girl leaned in and kissed Blake on the cheek, pulling her head back, blushing.

"Maybe." The girl said, a small smile on her face. "So you should know, my name is-"

Blake woke up, looking at the roof of the forest. Raven was lying over his body, Blake inside a black sleeping bag, while Willow slept in a white sleeping bag next to him.

Blake turned his head, and saw Willow's face right next to his, snoring softly. Blake looked at her, blushing.

"That dream again…" Blake said, turning his head from Willow. "That girl… Her name… What was it…?"

That morning, Blake, Willow and Raven woke up, Raven yawning loudly.

"Willie, you got sumpin to eat?" Raven yawned, stretching her arms.

"Don't call me that." Willow said, frowning.

"But I should get a reward for the awesome fighting I did!" Raven pouted, flailing her arms like a child.

"So how did you evolve?" Willow asked, surprised. "Last time I saw you… There was no last time. I have no idea who you are."

"I'm Raven." Raven said, smiling. "Master caught me to battle Skyla. And Miss Skyla's been training me to fight strong like a fierce bird, so that's how I evolved."

"What kind of training?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Oh, the usual stuff, flying while carrying heavy boxes, flying with weights strapped to my wings, flying fast enough to outrun the jet engine right behind me, things like that." Raven said, smiling.

_Somehow I don't think letting Skyla train her was a good idea…_ Blake thought, frowning.

"Well, now I'm back here, stronger than ever and absolutely awesome!" Raven said, smiling.

"All right, let me check your data." Blake said, taking out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Braviary

**Name**: Raven

**Species**: Valliant Moemon

**Type**: Normal/Flying

**Current Level**: 63

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Braviary eat only meat.

**Ability**: Sheer Rufflet

**Height**: 6'01"

**Weight**: 112 lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Grass, Bug, Fighting

**Weak Against**: Rock, Electric, Ice

**Attacks**: Peck, Leer, Fury Attack, Wing Attack, Hone Claws, Scary Face, Aerial Ace, Slash, Defog, Tailwind, Air Slash, Crush Claw, Sky Drop, Super Power, Whirlwind, Brave Bird, Sky Attack

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Rufflet

**Info: **Braviary are wild and excitable moemon, who enjoy fighting more than anything. They fight for their friends without any thoughts for the dangers, and will not stop battling despite their injuries if fighting for their friends or their masters. They will face any foe for their masters, and show their affections through intense hugs and violent punches. Because of this, any trainer who can thoroughly tame one is viewed as very strong.

"So, why are you here then?" Willow asked, frowning. "Blake already has a full team."

"That's coolio." Raven said, smiling. "I'll head over to Lulu. Those guys are all well and cool. See ya later, master!" Raven kissed him on the cheek, spread her wings, and flew off into the air, waving at Blake.

"Well, should we head in?" Willow asked, looking at the cave they had camped out next to. The cave was large, and built into a mountain, with a large banner sticking up in the air declaring "Victory Road"

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding. The two entered Victory Road, and began the long journey through the large caverns.

Blake and Willow emerged from the cave, standing atop the plateau at the top of the mountain, looking out over Route 10. They turned towards the large stadium, which was a large coliseum with large pillars sticking up into the air. There were four doors that led to four towers, and a large statue in the center. There was a moemon center near the stadium, where they headed to.

"All right, let me just heal your moemon up." The nurse said, smiling. "Audino, please entertain our guests."

"Oh no." Blake said, feeling a familiar evil aura radiating behind him.

"Hello there!" Audino said, smiling, an aura of malice radiating from her body.

"Hi…" Blake said, smiling.

Audino looked at Willow, and immediately jumped back.

"I see…" Audino said, glaring at Willow, frowning. "So, you're like me..."

"What?" Willow asked, smiling innocently. "I don't understand."

"Don't give me that." Audino said, glaring at Willow. "Your aura of malice is just as massive as my own. How on earth can you have such evil power?"

"…" Willow said, smiling, an Ashura appearing behind her.

"…" Audino said, staring at Willow, tears welling up in her eyes as her lips trembled, trying hard not to cry.

"You stupid…" Audino said, wiping her eyes. "You stupid…"

"Hey…" Blake said, reaching for Audino. Audino kicked Blake in the stomach, knocking him to the ground, kicking him in the stomach a few more times.

"You stupid…" Audino said, returning to wiping her eyes. "You stupid…"

"My ribs…" Blake said, holding his ribs in pain.

"Hey, come on Blake, we're in a hospital." Willow said, smiling. "Maybe we could get someone to look after you."

Willow reached down and helped Blake up, then flipped him over her back.

As Blake lay on the ground, in pain, he saw Audino and Willow standing over him, smiling evilly.

_They… They've joined forces…_ Blake thought, losing consciousness.

* * *

Oh no, the greatest team in the world has been formed. God help us all.


	143. Chapter 143

So, in this chapter, Blake begins his battle with the Elite Four! Will he win? Review!

Numbershooter: Indeed.

Birth of Darkness: Kufufu…

Nomercy745: Definitely.

TheLightningPunisher: Indeed.

Glaceon of Flames: Yeah, maybe…

Mr. Brandloyal: It could be.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 143

* * *

"Hey, Blake, are you ready?" Willow asked, sitting next to Blake on the couch of the moemon center. "You got your party all organized and everything?"

"Yup." Blake said, nodding.

"So, why exactly are you going to try and defeat the Elite Four?" Willow asked, confused. "I mean, I know you want to defeat Kanone, but why do you want to beat him so badly?"

"I made a promise with a girl." Blake said, smiling. "How cliché is that? She said that if I manage to defeat my brother, then she would marry me. Still, that was ten years ago, and I can't even remember her name. How pathetic is that?"

"I think it's actually kind of sweet." Willow said, smiling. "Still fixating on this girl after all this time…"

"Yeah, but there's no way she'd ever remember the promise anyway, and even if she did, how would I find her?" Blake asked, smiling. "Still… I guess… That's what I'm fighting for… At least, that's what I was fighting for. Now, I need to fight to save Rin, defeat N, all this stuff…"

"Well, don't worry." Willow said, turning to Blake, smiling warmly. "I'm sure that she still remembers that promise. After all, a girl just doesn't forget something like that."

"…Yeah…" Blake said, nodding, staring at Willow, his face flushed.

"All right, well, anyways!" Willow said, standing up, smiling. "Let's go! You've got to defeat the Elite Four, after all!"

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding, standing up. "Let's go." The two left the moemon center, Blake walking towards the stadium. Blake walked down the stairs, and stood before the statue in the center of the stadium.

"'He who proves himself strong enough to conquer the four elite pillars shall gain the right to challenge the king.'" Blake read. "Well, that's straightforward."

Blake walked up to the furthest left tower, and stepped inside of it. The inside of the tower was filled to the ceiling with bookshelves, stocked with novels and manga. The shelves formed a ring around a small tower in the center of the room, which had long winding stairs stretching up the side of it. Blake and Willow stepped onto the stairs, and suddenly were lifted into the air by blue flames. They arrived at the top of the tower, which contained more books, and a young woman who was reading a manga book while sitting on a couch.

The woman wore a violet dress with a large black collar in the shape of a cat head, and long purple tights. She had violet hair in a bowl cut, and big glasses over her brown eyes.

"Oh man, this is way to stimulating…" The woman said, flipping through the manga, blood dripping from her nose.

"Um, excuse me…" Blake started.

"Oh, yes?" The woman said, pressing her glasses up her nose, flustered.

"I'd like to have a battle, please." Blake said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it's not that simple." The woman said, smiling. "I'm Shauntal, by the way. I write manga, though it's mostly [censored] and [censored] types."

"Wh-what?" Blake asked, flustered.

"Now that I think about it, you're pretty handsome, aren't you?" Shauntal asked, staring at Blake, drooling slightly. "Would you mind modeling for me?"

"Um, no, definitely not." Blake said, frowning.

"To bad, I thought you wanted to battle." Shauntal said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, confused.

"Well, the Elite Four has a specific rule." Shauntal said, smiling. "If you battle, then the deal is on. You win, and you get to advance. You lose, and you have to grant one request of the member who defeated you."

"Seriously?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Yes." Shauntal said, smiling. "So if you win, then you get to move on, but if you lose…"

Shauntal let that hang there, laughing and drooling as she looked at Blake.

"All right, let's do this…" Willow said, sitting down on the couch, Shauntal having stood up to battle Blake. She picked up one of the manga and flipped through it, bored.

"All right, I'll start." Shauntal said, smiling. "Shuka, go!" Shauntal tossed out a moeball, which a Cofagrigus emerged from, smiling mischievously.

"Nice!" Blake said, smiling. "Anyways, you're not the only one who has a Cofagrigus! Yami, go!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Yami emerged from, smiling an equally evil smile.

"Oh, is that one of the moemon you added for this fight?" Willow asked, surprised.

"Ghost types are good against ghost and psychic, two of the Elite Four, and are invulnerable to fighting, a third." Blake said, smiling. "So I figured Yami would be a good addition."

"Well now, let me show you just what I can do, master." Yami said, smiling.

"All right, then!" Shuka said, smiling. "Shadow ball!" Shuka launched a sphere of shadowy energy at Yami, who jumped back, dodging the attack.

"Ominous wind." Yami said, waving one of her shadow hands, releasing a blast of violet winds that sent the shadow ball flying back at Shuka, who caught it in one of her shadow hands.

"Not bad." Shuka said, smiling. "Let's have a nice game of catch." Shuka sent the shadow ball flying at Yami again, Yami catching it and throwing it back.

They continued this back and forth for a while, and then they began getting bored.

"All right, that was fun." Shuka said, smiling, the shadow ball levitating in the palm of her shadow hand. "But let's try something else. Dark pulse!" Shuka crushed the shadow ball in her hand, releasing a shockwave of dark energy, the shockwave striking Yami in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

"Damn it!" Yami said, hitting one of the bookshelves, flying through it. She grabbed onto the rail with her real hands, and leapt up onto the tower again.

"I'm not going to fall again." Yami said, grinning evilly. "Now, let me show you just what I can do."

* * *

So, will Yami be able to win?


	144. Chapter 144

So, Blake's battle with Shauntal continues! Will he win?

Poke pimp: Yup. [censored] indeed.

Numbershooter: …Pretty much, yeah.

MickDunD: Thanks!

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, maybe I wanted you to think that. Anyways, we'll see who it is eventually. But my money's still on Willow.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 144

* * *

"Ominous wind!" Yami said, puffing her cheeks, releasing a gust of violet wind at Shuka, pushing her back.

"Dark pulse." Shuka said, clapping her real hands together, slamming them on the ground, releasing a shockwave of dark power. Yami hit the ground in pain, and stood up, frowning.

"Energy ball." Yami said, creating swirling green energy in her shadow hands, releasing it at Shuka. Shuka dropped to the side, but Yami appeared in front of her, and hit her in the stomach with a shockwave of spirit energy in the form of a dark pulse, knocking Shuka into the air.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Shuka shouted, releasing spheres of violet flames at Yami, the flames intent on burning her.

"Magic coat." Yami said, swiping one of her hands to the side, creating a reflective barrier that the flame orbs bounced off of, and shot back at Shuka.

"What?" Shuka asked, shocked, the flames scorching her body and burning her.

"What the hell?" Shuka exclaimed angrily, landing on the ground, petting her burnt skin.

"Sorry." Yami said, smiling evilly. "I missed that game of catch we played." Yami charged at Shuka, and held her shadowy hands up, smiling evilly.

"Hex!" Yami said, hitting Shuka in the stomach with her shadow fist, releasing a blast of red darkness, Shuka flying backwards and through a bookshelf. Shuka grabbed onto the edge of the tower and pulled herself up with one shadow hand, forming a shadow ball with two more, launching it at Yami, who created an energy barrier, blocking the attack. Yami charged at Shuka and hit her repeatedly with her shadow hands, though Shuka's hands blocked her own. The two parried and blocked each others' blows, not giving either room to make a move. However, Yami found a small opening, and created an energy ball in her hand, slamming it into Shuka, sending her flying backwards, Yami creating a dark pulse shockwave and striking it into Shuka, Shuka losing consciousness.

"Whoa…" Blake said, shocked. "You're awesome, Yami!"

"Something's not right…" Yami said, frowning. "That was too easy…"

"You got it…" Shuka said, laughing. "My most devious move… Memento…"

Shadow runes etched themselves over Yami's body, draining her strength completely.

"I feel… So weak…" Yami gasped out.

"Amazing!" Shauntal said, smiling, returning Shuka to her moeball. "Well, let's see how you'll deal with this next threat. "Lura, come out!" Shauntal tossed out a moeball, which a Golurk emerged from. The Golurk wore a large blue shirt and large blue pants, with strange symbols etched on her body and clothes. She had blotchy blue and indigo hair down her back, and bright yellow eyes.

"It is an honor to fight you." Lura said, charging at Yami.

"Shadow ball…" Yami said, focusing all of her energy into a sphere of dark energy about the size of a rain drop, which fizzled out as soon as it hit Lura, who focused shadowy energy into her fist, punching Yami in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. Yami hit the ground, weakened, and tried to stand up, before slumping unconscious.

"All right, Yami, good job." Blake said, smiling. "Anyways, Tara, let's handle things!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Tara emerged from, smiling, anger radiating from her.

"I don't know her very well, but she was one of my allies." Tara said, frowning. "So I'll avenge her."

"Very noble." Lura said, nodding. "But my mistress has ordered me to defeat you."

"Good luck with that." Tara said, holding her hand out, leaves and grass swirling from her sleeve and forming a blade. Tara charged at Lura, and swung her sword at the golem.

"Hammer arm." Lura said, holding her hand up, dropping it towards Tara like a sack of bricks.

Tara, nimble as she was, jumped back fast enough to avoid the attack. Lura, unable to regain her balance, stumbled forwards.

"Leaf blade." Tara said, slashing her sword at Lura, cutting into her, Lura stumbling backwards this time.

"Compared to Shana, your speed is nothing." Tara said, landing on the ground, smiling. She turned to the unmoving Golurk, and grinned. "What's wrong, you're not unconscious now, are you?"

Suddenly, something shot out, hitting Tara in the face. Tara turned to Golurk, who was still lying on the ground, not moving.

"You shouldn't look away." A voice said from behind Tara, Tara spinning around and swinging her sword at the owner, the blade passing right through Lura, who was standing there.

"The hell?" Tara asked, shocked, looking at the unconscious Lura, then at the one standing in front of her. "Great, more twins."

"Not quite." Lura said, shaking her head. "This is my real body. That's just an avatar."

"I see." Tara said, nodding. "Well then, you're the thing I have to take down." Tara charged at Lura and passed right through her, falling to the ground. "Right, of course, that's going to be really annoying."

Tara turned, catching a shadow punch in the face, Tara skidding across the ground. Tara stood up, glaring at the ghost, frowning.

"Let's see how you like this." Tara said, smiling, holding her hand up. "Leaf storm." Tara launched a tornado of leaves at Lura, the leaves passing right through her body.

"Oh crap." Tara said, frowning.

"Focus punch." Lura said, focusing her energy.

"Seriously?" Tara exclaimed, launching an energy ball this time, which also passed through Lura's body. "That is SO not fair."

Lura charged at Tara, hitting Tara in the stomach at full force, Tara flying through the air. Tara hit one of the bookshelves, the whole shelf flying off the tower.

"Next?" Shauntal asked, smiling.

"It's not over yet." Blake said, frowning. Suddenly, vines shot out and wrapped around the tower, Tara pulling herself onto the tower, glaring at Lura angrily.

"I'm not done yet." Tara hissed, glaring at Lura, who actually smiled.

"This should be fun." Lura said, smiling.

* * *

So, what do you think? Does Lura have a chance?


	145. Chapter 145

So, Blake's battle with Shauntal continues!

Umbreon of Dawn: Yes, he is. But Aoshi's story was more awesome, because Aoshi turned out more awesome than Blake.

Aceswild13: Nice job. And I definitely will keep updating.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 145

* * *

"All right, let's do this!" Tara shouted, smiling wildly. She charged at Lura, and moved right through her.

"Pathetic." Lura said, frowning. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, weakened.

"The hell?" Lura asked, standing up, shaking. She turned to Tara, confused. Then, she saw Tara standing over her body, grinning.

"Leech seed." Tara said, vines sprouting over the dummy. "See, you're still linked to the dummy, even if not physically. So by draining its energy, I can drain your energy. The vines soon sprouted seeds, and began glowing, the seeds blooming into flowers. She began draining energy from the flowers, healing herself, smiling evilly.

"Now that I've healed myself a little, let's do this." Tara said, smiling wickedly. She held one of her hands over the glowing flowers, shining energy transferring to her body. She held up her other hand, and began absorbing energy from Lura.

"How do you like my giga drain?" Tara asked, licking her lips, blushing. "It'll drain all of the energy out of your body in seconds… Oh, it feels so good…"

Tara began shivering in excitement, looking on as Lura began growing weaker and weaker.

"Ah, the sensation of draining energy from your body feels so great, I can't even contain myself…!" Tara moaned, collapsing to the ground, pressing her hands against her pussy.

"…I'm not sure if I should be looking away or not…" Blake said, blushing, staring at Tara who was just shy of masturbating to the sensation of defeating another moemon.

"Return." Shauntal said, frowning, returning Lura to her moeball, frowning.

"Tara, you need to… um… 'rest' a little." Blake said, returning Tara to her moeball. "I'll use you later, okay?"

"All right, let's go!" Shauntal said, smiling, tossing out a moeball. "Hana, go!" A Chandelure emerged from her moeball, smiling sadly. She wore a black cleavage revealing gothic Lolita dress with lace, and a white corset. There were four strips of black cloth streaming down the dress, two on the front, two down the back. At the end of the black strips of cloth, violet-blue flames sparked. She had violet-blue hair that streamed down her back, and seemed to burn like flames as well. Finally, she had pale, pale skin and bright golden eyes.

"A fire type, huh?" Blake asked, smiling. "Shana, go!" Shana emerged from her moeball, bowing to Hana.

"It is an honor to fight you." Shana said, raising her head. "I shall fight you with the fullest extent of my power."

"Good luck." Hana said, smiling.

"Aqua jet." Shana shot towards Hana like a bullet, a veil of water covering her body. She drew both of her swords, and slashed at Hana.

"Acid armor." Hana said, smiling, flames bursting out and moving around her in a solid barrier, deflecting the swords. She spun around, and held her hand up, creating a sphere of green energy that she launched at Shana, sending her flying backwards. Shana hit the ground running, and charged at Hana.

"Night shade." Hana said, holding her hand up, releasing a blast of ghostly power from her hands, striking into Shana indirectly, hurting her.

"Not good enough." Shana said, frowning. "Razor shell!" Shana swung her swords at Hana, cutting into her with the aqua blades, sending Hana flying back through the air.

"Will-O-Wisp." Hana said, holding herself up in the air with her flame orbs, smiling. "Very good." Hana launched a blast of flames at Shana, burning her skin.

"To bad for you, your powers are now far weaker than they should be." Hana said, smiling. "You can't injure me with physical attacks anymore."

"Maybe not." Shana said, smiling. "But I can still hit you with other things." Shana charged at Hana, wincing from the burns, and firing a beam of ice at Hana, who was shocked, and was hit square on. The attack barely injured her, however, and Hana launched another energy ball at Shana.

"Sword dance." Shana said, moving slowly to the side, dodging the attack. She circled around Hana and sliced into her, though doing minimal damage. She slowly began circling around Hana, who tried to strike at Shana, but Shana kept avoiding her. Shana then appeared behind Hana, who spun around, just in time to catch a hyper compressed blast of water in the form of hydro pump to the face, Hana flying backwards at full force, crashing through one of the bookshelves. She stood up, only to get blasted by another hydro pump.

"I can keep this up all day." Shana said, barraging Hana with hydro pump after hydro pump. "Can you?"

Soon enough, Hana had lost all of her power, and with the final blast, lost consciousness.

"Awe, I lost another one." Shauntal said, pouting. "Return. Well, I've got one left! Runa, come on out!" Shauntal tossed out a moeball, which a Jellicent emerged from, smiling. She wore a long, flowing pink gown with fluffy pink edges and large fluffy sleeves, and had pink hair that flowed down her back in curls and ringlets. She had shining pink eyes, and a smile.

"So, you're the cutie who beat my friend, huh?" Runa said, smiling. "Well, isn't that sweet? Now then, let me take you down with my full power."

"That's my line!" Shana growled. "Night slash!" Shana's swords were infused with dark power, and she charged at Runa. She swung her swords at Run, who took them head on, enduring the attack completely.

"Your burns have lowered your attack power." Runa said, smirking. "Your attacks can't even hurt me! Now, take this! Energy ball!" Runa held her hand up, and fired a blast of green energy at Shana, hitting her head on, Shana flying backwards.

"Sludge wave!" Runa shouted, firing a wave of poisonous energy from her hands, the energy striking into Shana, who lay on the ground, unmoving.

* * *

So, will Shana manage to turn this around?


	146. Chapter 146

Well, I got three reviews instead of two.

TheLightningPunisher: Indeed it was.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes. Erotic, isn't it? And yeah… ice climbers… Again, I DEFINITELY didn't base anything off of anything.

Numbershooter: Willow: Impossible to answer.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 146

* * *

"This is really pissing me off…" Shana said, glaring at Runa. "I used up all my hydro pumps, and now I can't hurt you with physical attacks… I wonder… what I should do…"

"Shadow ball!" Runa shouted, creating a massive sphere of shadowy energy. She launched it at Shana, who stood still, unmoving.

"If I'm going to fall, it will be fighting." Shana said, drawing her swords, standing at the ready. She charged at the shadow ball, and swung her sword.

"Air slash!" Shana shouted, swinging her sword, slicing a hole through the air behind the shadow ball, creating a vacuum that sucked the shadow ball towards Runa, and when the shadow ball hit the vacuum, the vacuum began drawing its energies into itself, building up for an explosion.

"Are you insane?" Runa exclaimed, shocked. "That thing's unstable! You might bring the whole building down!"

_This is it for me…_ Shana thought, the shadow ball exploding, releasing a blast of shadowy energy that sent Runa flying back, while crashing into Shana, knocking her over. As Shana looked up at the ceiling as she fell, a smile crossed her face. _I leave the rest to you…_

Shana hit the ground and lost consciousness, Runa standing up, injured but intact.

"Hah! I beat you!" Runa said, laughing. "How useless was that? What else do you have?"

"Return." Blake said, returning Shana to her moeball. "Should I send out Tara? But she knows poison moves…"

"I'll go." A voice said, a moemon emerging from her moeball, smiling.

"Mini?" Willow asked, shocked.

"Mini?" Blake asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I kind of asked Lila and Lily to switch with me." Mini said, winking and sticking her tongue out innocently, pressing her fingertips against each other while blushing. "Without telling, sorry…"

"…Wha…" Blake was still shocked, and staring at Mini.

"So, I just have to fight against her, right?" Mini asked, smiling. "Don't worry onii chan, it should be easy!"

"I don't want you to hurt yourself…" Blake said, worried about her.

"Onii chan…" Mini said, looking at Blake earnestly. "I'm not strong. I don't have any amazing abilities, or any awesome attacks, I don't even have any advantages over other moemon, cause I'm just a normal type."

"So why do you want to fight?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Because!" Mini said, looking at Blake, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm on your team, onii chan. I'm not strong, but you still care about me, and keep me with you! So I'm going to do everything I can to fight for you!"

"…Fine." Blake said, looking down, frowning. "But be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll try my best!" Mini said, smiling cheerfully. She turned to Runa, and ran towards her.

"Swift!" Mini shouted, swiping her tail, letting lose a blast of stars at Runa. The stars shot right through her body, not damaging her at all.

"Wha?" Mini asked, shocked. "But… But how?"

"I'm a ghost type." Runa said, smiling. "Your normal and fighting attacks won't affect me at all."

"What?" Mini asked, staring at her, shocked.

"Surf!" Runa shouted, launching a wave of water at Mini, sending her crashing towards Blake.

"But…" Mini said, standing up, shaking her hair dry. "But all my moves are normal and fighting…"

"Then you lose!" Runa shouted, smiling, charging for Mini.

"Mini, you can't win!" Blake said, worried. He reached for her moeball. "I'm going to switch you out!"

"No!" Mini said, turning back to Blake, looking at him with a determination he'd never seen in her eyes before. "I won't sit on the sidelines anymore, onii chan."

"Surf!" Runa shouted, creating a tidal wave behind her.

"Don't worry, onii chan." Mini said, staring at Blake, smiling, the water falling towards her. "Even if I'm the only one left to fight, I'll be the shining light in your sky."

Suddenly, light began glowing from Blake's backpack, and the light shot towards Mini. Mini began glowing with a white light, and the waves crashed down on her.

"How do you like that?" Runa asked, smiling.

"Fine." Mini said, jumping from the water, landing in front of Runa. She had evolved, and now stood in her new form.

Mini wore a skinny grey dress with a fluffy white scarf and fluffy white ribbons sticking out of the back, her hair tied in two long white ponytails on the sides of her head. She had shining black eyes, and a warm smile.

"What?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Thank you, onii chan." Mini said, turning to Blake, smiling. "My body has become enveloped in the light of your soul."

"Still, it doesn't matter!" Runa said, smiling. "Sludge wave!" Runa launched a blast of poison at Mini, who jumped up into the air.

"Time for my new move!" Mini said, holding her hands up. "Rock blast!" Mini created a large boulder about the size of her head, and threw it at Runa. The boulder hit Runa head on and sent her flying back, Mini launching more rocks. She then charged at Runa, and hit her head on with another rock.

"Got you!" Runa exclaimed, grabbing Mini's shoulders, pushing her on the ground. She knelt on Mini's body, and held her arms apart.

"No more rocks." Runa said, smiling. "What now?"

"…" Mini said, smiling. She puffed up her cheeks, and spit a blast of seeds at Runa, hitting her in the face, knocking her off.

"AH!" Runa exclaimed, holding onto her face.

"Bullet seed!" Mini shouted, spitting a flurry of seeds at Runa, Runa succumbing to the ground in pain.

"And now…" Mini said, standing over Runa, smiling. "Rock blast!" Mini created a large rock above her head, and smiled.

"Sorry, I can't launch this rock." Mini said, smiling. "It weighs too much. But dropping it'll be a cinch."

The rock fell on Runa, knocking her unconscious, Mini collapsing to the ground, exhausted from her first fight in a long time.

* * *

So, Mini managed to evolve and win the battle for Blake! Good for her!


	147. Chapter 147

Wow, three reviews. I'm starting to think people don't like my story.

MoneytheChef: Really? Why?

Mr. Brandloyal: Yeah, it's awesome.

TheLightningPunisher: I really have no idea. We'll just see.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 147

* * *

"Congratulations, Blake!" Shauntal said, smiling. "You managed to defeat me! Now, advance on to battle the next of us!"

"I will." Blake said, smiling. Shauntal then kissed him on the cheek, smiling.

"If you ever want to model for one of my books, you just need to ask!" Shauntal said, smiling. Blake walked down the stairs towards the arena. Suddenly, however, Nurse Joy walked up to them.

"Hello, Nurse Joy." Blake said, surprised. "What can we do for you?"

"Well, I would like your four moemon." Nurse Joy said, smiling.

"What?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Well, according to League Rules, you cannot use any of the four moemon you used against one Elite Four member against the others." Nurse Joy said, smiling.

"What?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Please, give them to me." Nurse Joy said, smiling. "I will look after them for you."

"…Fine." Blake said, handing her the moeballs. "I need to withdraw a few members from my PC, though." Blake contacted Lulu and had four moemon sent over, and he was ready to battle again.

"All right, let's go." Blake said, frowning.

He and Willow walked towards the next tower, and entered it. This tower was designed like a lounge, with a large red carpet winding up a tower towards the top. The room was illuminated by candle light, and seemed to glow eerily. Blake walked onto the red carpet, Willow trailing after him, frowning. The carpet began moving, and all of a sudden they began moving up the tower. They arrived at the top of the tower, which was a circular battlefield covered with a red carpet, a red couch to the side.

"Well, hello there." The man standing on the battlefield said, smiling. He wore a red and black suit, and had black hair styled back like bat wings. He wore a yellow scarf, and had piercing blue eyes and a smile.

"My name's Blake." Blake said, frowning. "I'm here to battle you."

"Hello there." The man said, smiling. "My name is Grimsley. Would you like to battle?"

"Yeah, I would." Blake said, nodding.

"Good, good." Grimsley said, smiling. "Very well. I shall start. Ruki, go!" Grimsley tossed out a moeball, which a Scrafty emerged from, smiling an evil smile.

"All right, my turn!" Blake said, smiling. "Ruru, let's do this!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Ruru emerged from, smiling wickedly.

"Ruru now, huh?" Willow asked, surprised.

"Yup." Blake said, nodding.

"Let's do this!" Ruru said, smiling.

"Poison jab!" Ruki shouted, charging at Ruru, her hands fused with poisonous energy.

"Electro web!" Ruru said, smirking, spitting webbing at Ruki, entangling her feet. She then channeled an electrical current into the webbing, electrocuting Ruki.

"Ah, how nice…" Ruru said, licking her lips, crawling over to Ruki. She began wrapping webbing around Ruki's body, entrapping her in a cocoon. She then channeled electricity through the cocoon, shocking Ruki.

"Fire punch!" Ruki shouted, charging her fists with flames, incinerating the webbing, Ruru jumping back in fear.

"Thunder wave!" Ruru said, clapping her hands, hitting the ground, releasing a shockwave of electricity, paralyzing Ruki. Ruki struggled against the air, trying to move, but Ruru launched webs at her to keep her from moving.

"Electro ball!" Ruru exclaimed, smiling. She charged at Ruki, creating a sphere of electricity in the palm of her hand. She launched the lightning sphere at Ruki, who couldn't move, the lightning sphere hitting Ruki, sending her flying back.

"Thunder punch." Ruki said, channeling electricity through her body, cancelling the electric charge on her body. She then charged at Ruru and lowered her head.

"Head smash!" Ruki exclaimed, charging at Ruru, hitting her in the stomach with her head. Ruru coughed up blood, and then Ruki flung her into the air.

"Electro web!" Ruru shouted, spitting a stream of webs on top of Ruki, pasting her to the floor. Ruru then released an electric current through her body, injuring her badly and re-paralyzing her. Ruru then charged at Ruki, and hit her in the back with an electro ball, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Grimsley said, returning Ruki to her moeball. "Not bad, Blake! Now then, let me use my response! Ruvia, go!" Grimsley tossed out a moeball, which a Krookodile emerged from, smiling.

"Aw, one of you?" Ruru huffed. "Darn. Just like Sandy! Stupid girl…"

"Earthquake!" Ruvia shouted, clapping her hands together, releasing a shockwave through the ground. Ruru was thrown off balance, surprised, and fell backwards.

"Damn!" Ruru said, frowning.

"Foul play!" Ruvia exclaimed, charging at Ruru. She held her hand up, and began glowing with black power, throwing a punch at Ruru. Ruru opened her mouth, and released a shockwave of sound, Ruvia stumbling and holding onto her head.

"The hell?" Ruvia exclaimed, glaring at Ruru.

"Bug buzz." Ruru said, the sound ceasing. "It's quite a fun little move."

"Foul play!" Ruvia exclaimed, hitting Ruru in the stomach, sending her flying through the air. Ruvia charged after her, and released an earthquake into Ruru's, stomach, sending flying backwards.

Ruru hit the ground in pain and stood up, glaring at Ruvia, shaking.

"Damn it…" Ruru said, frowning. She stumbled over and lost consciousness, Ruvia standing over her, smiling.

"Too bad." Ruvia said, smiling.

"All right, return." Blake said, smiling, returning Ruru to her moeball. "All right, a Krookodile, then. Sandy, go!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Sandy emerged from, smiling.

"All right then!" Sandy exclaimed, laughing. "This is going to be an exciting blast of fun, ain't it?"

"Another one of me, huh?" Ruvia asked, smiling. "Excellent! This should be awesome! I can't wait to see how well I fair against you!"

"This should be freakin' awesome, you're right!" Sandy said, laughing. "LET'S DO THIS!" Sandy charged at Ruvia, who also charged at Sandy, the two attacking each other.

* * *

So, who will win?


	148. Chapter 148

Now that's more like it! I got a ton of reviews! But still, I want more! Keep reviewing!

MoneytheChef: The shiny stone was the light, and those two moves are known at the beginning.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: I see…

Glaceon of Flames: Yes she is.

Umbreon of Dawn: But Blake doesn't read crap.

Mr. Brandloyal: Awesome.

Numbershooter: Yes.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 148

* * *

"Hey, Blake." Willow called from the couch.

"Yeah?" Blake asked, turning to Willow.

"Don't you have to grant one wish from them if you lose?" Willow asked, frowning. "Or did you forget about that?"

"Oh, yeah!" Blake said, frowning. "Grimsley, what happens if I lose?"

"You owe me one million moe, of course." Grimsley said, smiling.

"…Oh." Blake said, nodding. "SANDY! You have to win!"

"Wasn't plannin on losin, so don't worry nothin much, master!" Sandy exclaimed, smiling. "Now then, let's go!"

Sandy charged at Ruvia, holding her hands up.

"Earthquake!" Ruvia exclaimed, throwing a punch at Sandy, hitting Ruvia in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. Sandy landed on the ground and slammed her hands against the floor, releasing a shockwave that sent Ruvia tumbling back. She landed on the ground and stood up, shaking, when Sandy charged at her.

"Foul play!" Sandy exclaimed, smiling, charging darkness energy into her hand, hitting Ruvia in the stomach, knocking her into the air.

"Smack down!" Sandy launched a blast of stones from her hands, knocking Ruvia out of the air.

"Stone edge!" Ruvia said, firing stones at Sandy, hitting her with the rocks. Sandy stumbled back, holding onto her bruised body, Ruvia charging at her.

"My foul play!" Ruvia shouted, hitting Sandy in the stomach, knocking her flat. Sandy stood up, and the two threw punches at each other, knocking each other backwards. They continued their exchange of blows, blood flying through the air as they bludgeoned each other to near death.

"Crunch!" Sandy exclaimed, biting down on Ruvia's shoulder.

"Counter!" Ruvia exclaimed, hitting Sandy in the stomach, they attacked each other again, knocking themselves flat to the ground.

"Urgh…" Sandy and Ruvia stood up, shaking, and charged at each other.

"Foul play!" Sandy and Ruvia shouted, hitting each other in the face, keeping their fists pressed against each other for a long while.

"You're good…" Ruvia gasped out, losing consciousness, falling onto the ground. "See ya…"

Ruvia fainted, Sandy standing over her, panting, her body bleeding and bruised.

"Very good." Grimsley said, smiling. "But that million will be mine, boy! Lia, go!" Grimsley tossed out a moeball, which a Liepard emerged from. She wore a violet shirt with yellow dots lining the edges, and wore yellow shorts. She had a cute cat tail sticking out of her butt, and had violet hair with yellow streaks that reached down to her shoulders, violet cat ears sticking out of her head. She had shiny blue eyes, and a smile.

"Aw, how cute…" Lia giggled, smiling.

"Stone edge!" Sandy said, launching stones at Lia.

"Whoa!" Lia said, dodging the rocks. "Fake out!"

Lia hit Sandy in the nose, knocking her back, Sandy stumbling back, shocked.

"Hey, that hurt!" Sandy said, shocked. "Foul play!"

"Sucker punch!" Lia said, sticking her tongue out, hitting Sandy in the stomach, sending her flying back. Lia ran towards Sandy, smiling.

"Assist!" Lia said, releasing energy into her hand. "Brick break!" Lia hit Sandy in the stomach with her brick break, knocking the wind out of Sandy, Sandy falling over.

"Kaah…" Sandy gasped out, struggling to stand to her feet. "Night slash!" Lia said, hitting Sandy in the back with her claws, Sandy finally succumbing to the damage that had been inflicted on her.

"Return…" Blake said, returning Sandy to her moeball. "All right, Fumio, go!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Fumio emerged from, smiling.

"It's nice to finally fight for you again, master." Fumio said, smiling.

"Nice to see you too." Blake said, smiling. "Now, do you think you can win?"

"Against her?" Fumio said, chuckling. "Easily."

"Careful, she beat Sandy." Blake warned.

"Well then, I guess I have pretty good odds." Fumio said, poisonous energy coursing through her hands.

"Aerial ace!" Lia said, disappearing, reappearing behind Fumio, slicing at her. She caught Fumio in the back, Fumio stumbling forwards.

"Poison point." Fumio said, smirking. Lia looked down at her hand, which had been pricked with poison. She clutched her hand in pain, Fumio spinning around, smiling.

"Sludge bomb!" Fumio said, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of sludgy poison that hit Lia head on, Lia stumbling back, scraping the poison off of her body.

"Venoshock." Fumio held her hand up, the poison on the ground lifting into the air, forming tentacles, and shot out at Lia, hitting her head on in the stomach, sending Lia flying backwards.

"Aerial ace!" Lia said, disappearing, reappearing behind Fumio, hitting her in the back. Fumio spun around, and grabbed onto Lia's hand.

"Game over." Fumio said, smiling wickedly. "Megahorn!" Fumio focused energy into her fist, and hit Lia in the stomach, releasing a massive blast of energy from her fist, releasing Lia's hand at the same time, Lia flying backwards, crashing onto the ground, losing consciousness.

"Amazing." Grimsley said, smiling. "Well then, let's do things like this. Kiria, go!" Grimsley tossed out a moeball, which a Bisharp emerged from.

"Well, aren't you well-armored?" Fumio asked, smiling. "Sludge bomb!" Fumio launched a blast of poison at Kiria, who took it head on. The poison completely wiped off of her, not even affecting the steel moemon in the slightest.

"…" Kiria said, smiling, charging at Fumio. "Aerial ace." Kiria sliced into Fumio with her blades, Fumio stumbling back.

"So, my poison moves don't work, huh?" Fumio asked, frowning. "Fine then. Steam roller!" Fumio charged at Kiria and tackled her, knocking Kiria back. Kiria stumbled, surprised, and sliced at Fumio with her blades, but Fumio was far too quick.

"I might not have poison moves, but I've got good instincts!" Fumio said, hitting Kiria in the face, knocking her backwards.

"Indeed you do." Kiria said, nodding. "So much so that it's become rather irritating. It seems like I have to get serious."

* * *

So, will Fumio be able to defeat Kiria? We'll see.


	149. Chapter 149

This chapter, Blake finishes the battle with Grimsley!

Leafeon of Flame: But Bisharp knows rock and flying moves. Those should be enough.

TheLightningPunisher: Yeah, wait until Caitlin's wish. Can you guess?

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, we'll see.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 149

* * *

"Aerial ace." Kiria said, disappearing, reappearing behind Fumio, swinging her sword, Fumio taking the hit and grabbing onto Kiria's arm.

"Let go!" Kiria exclaimed.

"Mega horn!" Fumio exclaimed, throwing a punch at Kiria, hitting her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. Kiria, surprised, held her hands up and launched a blast of rocks at Fumio, knocking her backwards.

"Damn it!" Fumio said, charging at Kiria. "Steam roller!" Fumio curled into a ball after jumping into the air, charging straight at Kiria.

"…" Kiria said, holding her blades out, her swords hitting Fumio's blades, Kiria swinging her arms out, sending Fumio flying backwards.

"Stone edge!" Kiria shouted, placing her hands together, launching a blast of rocks at Fumio, hitting her head on. Fumio hit the ground, her body badly bruised. She slowly tried to stand up, when Kiria appeared behind her.

"Aerial ace." Kiria said, cutting into Fumio at full force with her blades, blood spurting out of her back, Fumio stumbling forwards, losing consciousness.

"Next?" Kiria asked, turning to Blake, smirking.

"Lara, go!" Blake said, tossing out a moeball, which Lara emerged from, ready to fight.

"Lara?" Willow asked, surprised. "But she's really weak!"

"…" Lara said, turning to Willow, glaring. "I've been training! Ruru and Fumio taught me how to fight!"

"You seem far too weak to defeat me." Kiria said, smiling, charging at Lara.

"Ember!" Lara held her hands up, sparks shooting from her fingertips, lightly singeing Kiria's armor.

"Night slash!" Kiria shouted, hitting Lara in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

"Urgh…" Lara said, standing up, frowning.

"Aerial ace." Kiria said, disappearing, reappearing behind Lara, slicing into her with her sword, Lara falling to the ground.

"Game over." Kiria said, pointing her sword at Lara's head.

"…" Lara said, biting Kiria's leg.

"…" Kiria said, glaring at Lara, Kiria kicking her off of her leg.

"…" Lara said, smiling, holding the sitrus berry she'd stolen from Kiria. "Bug bite." Lara bit down on the sitrus berry, restoring her injuries.

"Flame charge!" Lara said, smiling, flames coating her legs. She charged at Kiria, flames igniting on her hands, punching Kiria in the face, sending her flying backwards.

"…" Kiria said, glaring at Lara. Lara charged towards her, her flames growing larger. She hit Kiria in the stomach, sending her flying into the air. Kiria held her hands out, and launched stones at Lara, hitting her with a few of them, but she managed to dodge the rest.

"Aerial ace." Kiria said, landing on the ground, disappearing. Lara held her breath, Kiria appearing behind her. She then let out a shrill shriek, releasing a pulse of sonic power into Kiria's ears, Kiria collapsing to the ground, holding onto her ears.

"Hah…" Lara said, turning around, panting. "Flame wheel!" Lara coated her body in flames, and tackled Kiria head on, knocking her back. "String shot!" Lara spit strings onto Kiria, wrapping them around her body. Kiria sliced through the strings with her swords, and charged at Lara, cutting into her, Lara flying backwards, Lara hitting the ground in pain.

"…" Kiria said, looking down at her hands, which were badly burned. "So, you've burned me, have you?"

"That's my ability." Lara said, sticking her tongue out, smiling. "Now then, let's do this! Flame wheel!" Lara charged at Kiria, flames coating over her body, Kiria jumping out of the way. Lara ran towards the edge of the tower and placed her hands on the ground, spinning around using her hands, and launching a blast of flames from her legs, charging forwards at Kiria, hitting her in the back, Kiria stumbling down and landing on the ground. Lara stood over her, panting, glaring at Kiria.

"Stone edge!" Kiria shouted, releasing a blast of stones at Lara, hitting her, the stones shattering on contact.

"Sorry, burns lower your attack." Lara said, smiling. "Let's do this! String shot!" Lara shot strings at Kiria, the strings wrapping around her body, and burst into flames, burning her even further.

"Uraaah!" Kiria shouted, slicing through the strings, charging at Lara.

"Flame charge!" Lara exclaimed, punching Kiria in the face, her entire body infused with flames as she flew backwards, ignited on fire, falling unconscious.

"All right!" Blake cheered, smiling.

"Urgh…" Kiria stood up, shaking, badly burnt and glaring at Lara from beneath her armor. She charged at Lara, who moved back, shaking, Kiria swinging her sword at her, her sword falling just short as Kiria lost consciousness and fell onto the ground, laying there, unmoving.

"…" Grimsley said, frowning, returning Kiria to her moeball. "Well, you beat me. I guess you can go, but too bad. I was looking forwards to that million."

"Yeah, well, too bad." Blake said, smiling.

"Did I do good?" Lara asked, walking up to Blake, looking down, smiling.

"Yeah." Blake said, smiling, patting Lara on the head. "You were really impressive, Lara."

"…Thanks." Lara said, blushing. "I just did my best. Ruru and Fumio were the ones who taught me how to fight, after all."

"Still, you were pretty cool." Fumio said, emerging from her moeball, smiling.

"Yeah, so cool…" Ruru emerged, purring. "I could just eat you up…"

"Wait, weren't you guys like really badly beaten?" Willow asked, walking up, frowning.

"Oh, please." Fumio and Ruru said at once, rolling their eyes.

"Wounds like those, I could heal from them easily." Fumio said, smirking.

"Yeah, come on!" Ruru said, smiling. "I've healed myself pretty well!"

"You guys really thought that I was cool?" Lara said, blushing.

"Yeah, silly!" Fumio said, smiling, patting her head.

"Don't worry, cutie!" Ruru said, smiling. "You did pretty awesome!"

"Ahem." Willow coughed, frowning. "I don't mean to kill this INCREDIBLY irritating mood, but do you think you could take that diabetes-inducing irritation somewhere else?"

* * *

I agree with her. It's very irritating. But adorable, seeing Lara get along with the others.


	150. Chapter 150

So, Blake begins his battle with Caitlin! What will her wish be?

TheLightningPunisher: We'll see.

Makenna: Nope.

Mr. Brandloyal: It does.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 150

* * *

"So, have you deposited your other moemon?" Willow asked, concerned. "You're starting to run out of moemon…"

"I have just enough to get me through the Elite Four." Blake said, walking towards the third tower, frowning. "But I don't know what I'll do against the champion."

"Well, we're at the next tower, so good luck." Willow said, patting him on the back as they walked into the next tower. The inside of this tower was painted gold and pink, and in the center was a large golden pillar with a golden ribbon stretching down like a staircase. Blake stepped towards this ribbon, and then he and Willow were encompassed in a golden light, the light lifting them up to the top of the pillar. The light faded and they landed on the pillar, unharmed. The floor of the pillar was painted gold, and on the other end of the pillar was a pink bed hidden by pink curtains.

"Um, what should we do?" Willow asked, frowning, listening to the snoring coming from the bed.

"I don't know…" Blake said, frowning. "Should we go wake them up?"

"That's all right…" The curtains parted, and a young woman sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. She wore a white and pink dress with a translucent pink veil over her shoulders. She had the messiest blonde hair in the world, flowing down her back and to the sides. She had dull blue eyes and wore a large white hat on her head, a tired expression on her face. "I'm awake…"

The woman got out of her bed and walked over to them, yawning.

"You're Blake, right?" The woman asked, smiling. "I'm Caitlin."

"Yeah, I'm Blake." Blake said, nodding. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I've heard all about you from your brother…" Caitlin said, smiling brightly, Blake blushing a little at how pretty she was."

"That figures." Willow said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh?" Caitlin asked, turning to Willow, her eyes open in surprise. "And who's this?"

"Willow." Willow said, yawning.

"I see." Caitlin said, nodding. "I see…" Caitlin then smiled.

"Blake I know all about why you're battling." Caitlin said, smiling. "I know all about your little childhood promise."

"What?" Blake asked, shocked. "How do you know?"

"I wonder…" Caitlin said, smiling to herself. "How could I know about your little childhood marriage promise?"

"Wait…" Blake said, staring at her, shocked. "Are you…"

"Ohoho…" Caitlin said, laughing in a soft voice that sounded like a bell. "No, no. I just think you looked like your brother for a second. You're just so cute, I couldn't help but tease you a little."

"Oh, I see." Blake said, sighing. "But how…"

"Psychic." Caitlin said, smiling, pointing at the side of her head. "I just peaked into your brain. And that's not all…" Caitlin's eyes drifted to Willow, and she giggled.

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing." Caitlin said, smiling. "I won't tell you yet."

"Anyways, it doesn't matter." Blake said, frowning. "There's no way she'd remember the promise anyway."

"Don't say that." Caitlin said, looking at him sadly. "She remembers. I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Psychic, remember?" Caitlin said, smiling. "I read her mind."

"You know who she is?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Caitlin said, smiling. "If you win, perhaps I'll tell you."

"And if you win?" Blake asked, frowning.

"If I win, then even though you lost, I'll tell you her name, and you'll ask her to go out with you." Caitlin said, smiling. "You might not be a champion, but you've kept her waiting for so long. I want you to go to her."

"Deal." Blake said, nodding.

_This isn't good…_ Willow thought, frowning. _I'm not sure if Blake really wants to win anymore…_

"Don't worry, Will." Blake said, smiling. "I'm fighting for more than just myself. I'm fighting to help save the world, remember?"

"All right, sure." Willow sighed.

"Well then…" Caitlin said, walking to the other side of the field, smiling. "I'll start us off. Runi, come on out!" Caitlin tossed out a moeball, which a Reuniclus emerged from. She wore a bright green leotard with bright green hair down her back and black eyes. Her entire body was covered in green jello-like substance that blocked her out from all contact, and made her seem a little bigger.

"All right, my turn!" Blake said, smiling. "Now then, Shina, go!"

"Oh yeah!" Shina said, smiling. "Let's do this!"

"Energy ball." Runi held her hand up, and launched a sphere of green energy at Shina, who jumped to the side.

"Thunder wave." Shina said, smiling, launching several bolts of lightning at Runi.

"Magic coat!" Runi said, smiling, holding her hand up, creating a barrier, the lightning bouncing off of the barrier and shooting back at Shina.

"Whoa, that was close!" Shina said, smiling, jumping out of the way. "I really wouldn't want to be paralyzed, I've seen what paralyzes does to people."

"Psychic." Runi said, smiling, holding her hand up, freezing Shina in place with her psychic powers. "To bad, because you still won't be able to move."

"Oh, I can move." Shina said, smirking. "Discharge!" Shina focused electricity into her body, and released a shockwave from her body that struck into Runi, knocking her back. The psychic field around Shina disappeared, and she landed safely on the ground.

"Ouch!" Runi said, frowning. "Not nice!"

"Yeah, I'm not a nice person." Shina said, frowning. "I get the job done." Shina charged at Runi, electricity coursing through her hand, and the threw a punch at Runi, the thunderpunch hitting the gel, charging electricity through Runi's body, sending her flying backwards, injuring her. Runi stood up, shaking, and looked at Shina, frowning.

"Now then, let me show you my true psychic powers." Runi said, frowning, focusing psychic energy into her body.

* * *

So, will Runi manage to defeat Shina, or will Shina win?


	151. Chapter 151

So, here's another chapter!

TheLightningPunisher: Yes there is.

Umbreon of Dawn: Yes, it's very annoying.

Numbershooter: Who is it?

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes they do.

Guest: Thanks!

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 151

* * *

"Psychic." Runi said, holding up her hand, slamming Shina with a shockwave of psychic power, sending her flying backwards. Shina glared at Runi and focused electricity into her hands, and charged at Runi.

"Reflect." Runi said, smiling, holding her hand up, creating a barrier of light in front of her. Shina hit the barrier head on, unable to move forwards.

"…" Shina said, glaring at Runi from behind the barrier. She pulled her fist back, and threw a thunder punch at the barrier, though her punch bounced off harmlessly.

"Sorry, but no physical attacks can get through my barrier." Runi said, smiling. "Now then, I don't like having someone like you so close." Runi held her hand up, Shina flying back as the invisible barrier sent her flying backwards.

"Fine then, if that won't work…" Shina said, landing on the ground, glaring at Runi. "Instead of physical attacks, I'll use this! Thunderbolt!" Shina held her hand up, launching a bolt of lightning at Runi.

"Light screen!" Runi said, smiling, holding her hand up, creating a barrier of light in front of her, the lightning bolt bouncing off harmlessly, dispersing out in all directions.

"…You're really pissing me off." Shina said, smiling, an irritation mark throbbing on her head. "Now then, let's see how much you like me beating you to a pulp."

Shina charged at Runi, seething with rage.

"Psychic!" Runi said, holding her hand up, freezing Shina in midair.

"Shina, you've gotta let go of your anger." Blake said, frowning. "Listen, fight the way you used to."

"…All right." Shina said, nodding. "Discharge." Shina launched a shockwave of electricity through her body, breaking the psychic power holding her in place.

"Now then, let's focus." Shina said, glaring at Runi. "I think I know how I can win."

"Really? Cause I don't." Runi said, smiling. "Psyshock!" Runi launched a bolt of psychic lightning at Shina, who jumped out of the way, and charged at Runi, holding her fist back.

"Reflect!" Runi said, creating a barrier in front of her.

"Brick break!" Shina said, punching through the barrier and striking the gel field in front of her.

"Sorry, but your big punches won't do much against my gel." Runi said, smiling. Then, Shina grabbed her by the collar of her leotard.

"Maybe not, but they aren't supposed to." Shina said, smiling. "It's just to keep you standing still. See, this next move of mine is pretty strong, but not to accurate."

Shina lifted Runi into the air with one hand, smiling evilly. A sphere of electric energy began sparking in her other hand.

"No way…" Runi said, going pale.

"With your gel conductor, I'm thinking 100% accuracy, how about you?" Shina exclaimed, laughing, releasing the sphere of lightning at Runi, striking the gel barrier, electricity flowing through her body.

"Zap cannon." Shina said, releasing Runi, the shockwave sending her flying backwards, Runi crashing into the floor and losing consciousness.

"Return." Caitlin said, smiling. "That was very impressive, Blake. But let's see how you handle this? Rymi, come out!" Caitlin tossed out a moeball, which a Sigilyph emerged from.

"A Sigilyph?" Shina asked, frowning. "I see. Well then… Let me take you down with my anger towards Lucifer for betraying us!"

"Huh?" Rymi asked, surprised.

"Thunderbolt!" Shina said, launching a bolt of lightning at Rymi, who jumped out of the way, quickly avoiding the attack.

"Mirror move." Rymi said, holding her hand up, creating a mirror in front of the lightning, the lightning shooting back at Shina.

"Charge." Shina said, holding her hand up, absorbing the electricity into her body. She charged at Rymi with her lightning infused body, throwing a punch. Rymi flapped her wings and soared into the air, jumping away from Shina.

"Gravity." Rymi said, holding her hands towards Shina, releasing a crushing blast of gravity that pinned Shina to the ground as she tried to pull herself up, but the gravity pushed her back down again.

"Now, I can take you down at my leisure." Rymi said, glaring, wind swirling around her hand. She threw the winds down towards Shina, cutting into her back with the air blades.

"Graah!" Shina exclaimed, trying to stand up.

"That ability of yours, levitate, is quite a powerful advantage for you." Rymi said, frowning. "To bad it's now your biggest drawback. You can barely move."

"Yeah?" Shina asked, shaking as she tried to stand. "We'll see about that." Shina struggled to stand up, Rymi staring at her, shocked.

"…Gr-Gravity!" Rymi said, releasing another wave of gravity that knocked Shina down to the ground again.

"You have impressive willpower…" Rymi said, shaking, sweat dropping down her cheek. "If I continue to play with you, I might be in trouble. It looks like I'll have to take you down as fast as I can!"

"Let's just see you try!" Shina shouted, pushing herself up.

"Shadow ball!" Rymi exclaimed, creating a sphere of dark power that she launched at Shina, the sphere hitting her in the back, Shina crying out in pain as the dark energy struck her back, knocking her back down onto the ground.

"Gravity." Rymi said, pinning her against the ground again.

"You think… that's enough?" Shina asked, struggling up, only for Rymi to hit her with gravity again.

"It doesn't matter…" Shina said, panting. "Use that move all you want… It doesn't matter! I refuse to submit to you!" Shina broke free of the gravity and stood up to her feet, shaking.

"Impossible…" Rymi said, staring at Shina in shocked, sweat moving down her temple. "You took four gravities… And those attacks… You can't stand!"

"You underestimated my willpower…" Shina said, panting. "Now, you get to burn for it."

Shina held up her hand, electricity flowing through it.

"Thunderbolt!" Shina shouted, firing a bolt of lightning at Rymi as she passed out, knocking Rymi out of the sky, the two crashing to the ground.

* * *

So, Shina managed to strike back at Rymi! But what will happen next? Let's find out!


	152. Chapter 152

Here's another chapter!

Poke pimp: Welcome back!

Numbershooter: I see, interesting guess.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes, Shina is a master of that.

Eletrifry: Yeah, but they are funny.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 152

* * *

"Hah…" Rymi said, standing up, shaking, glaring down at Shina. "I won! Take that!"

"Return." Blake said, returning Shina to her moeball. "All right, Lila, Lily, go!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Lila and Lily emerged from, smiling cheerfully.

"Two of you brats this time, huh?" Rymi said, smiling. "Well then, let me show you my power!"

"Ice shard!" Lila and Lily said, smiling, holding their hands close to each other, releasing a blast of ice at Rymi.

"Mirror move." Rymi said, jumping out of the way, creating a mirror that launched the shards of ice back towards Lila and Lily.

"Whoa!" Lila and Lily said, jumping apart from each other, the ice shooting between them as the two charged at her from the sides, Rymi looking back and forth at the two.

"Psywave!" Rymi said, holding her hands up, releasing waves of psychic power at the two.

"Mirror coat!" Lila and Lily said as one, creating mirrors in front of their bodies, reflecting the psychic blasts at Rymi, who endured the attacks easily.

"Not to powerful." Rymi said, smiling. "I guess that's good for me, then."

"Ice beam!" Lila and Lily stood on opposite sides of Rymi and opened their mouths, firing beams of ice at Rymi from both sides, Rymi flapping her wings and flying into the air, the two beams colliding, creating a pillar of ice in the center of the beams. Lila and Lily raised their heads to look at Rymi, the beams moving up to sculpt a tower of ice that hit Rymi, freezing her solid.

"Uraah!" Rymi exclaimed, heat radiating out from her body, utilizing heat waves to melt the ice surrounding her body.

"Darn it!" Lily said, frowning.

"How did she break out?" Lila asked, frowning.

"Psywave!" Rymi shouted, launching waves of psychic energy at the two, who jumped out of the way, jumping to the side so that they were next to each other once more. They focused their ice powers together into their hands, and launched a blizzard at Rymi, hitting her head on. Rymi countered the blizzard with a heat wave that melted the ice, and charged at the two with her temperature increased body.

"Water pulse!" The two shouted, pressing their hands together, releasing a shockwave of water that slammed into Rymi, knocking her backwards.

"Magnet rise!" Lila said, holding onto Lily's hands, Lily soaring up into the air with her magnetic power.

"How foolish." Rymi said, holding her hand up, focusing her powers to use gravity.

"Ice shard!" Lila said, holding her hand up, hitting Rymi in the side of the head with a chunk of ice.

"What was that?" Rymi asked, turning to Lila, glaring.

"Ice beam!" Lila said, holding her hand up, launching a beam of ice at Rymi, who jumped out of the way.

"Shadow ball!" Rymi said, creating a sphere of shadowy energy in the palm of her hand, launching it at Lila.

"Acid armor!" Lila said, the snow on her body peeling off to form a wave of ice and snow that shot towards Rymi, moving in front of the shadow ball.

"Air slash." Rymi said, releasing blades of air at Lila, who protected herself with the ice and snow once more.

"This is getting irritating!" Rymi exclaimed, frowning, Lila sticking her tongue out, smiling.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Lila asked, laughing.

"Gravity." Rymi said, releasing crushing gravity, the snow barrier crashing to the ground with force. Lila held her hands up and tried to lift it, but the snow remained stuck to the ground.

"…Well, that sucks." Lila said, frowning.

"I'll say." Rymi said, smiling, holding her hand up, air swirling around in it.

"…" Lila said, smiling, pointing up into the air.

"What?" Rymi asked, looking up, frowning. She saw Lily, being pulled down with the sheer force of gravity, her body coated in ice, flying straight down towards her.

"Avalanche!" Lily shouted, colliding with Rymi, knocking her unconscious. Unfortunately, Lily herself suffered the same fate, also losing consciousness.

"Lily!" Lila said, trying to shake her counterpart awake, but Lily refused to wake up.

"Return." Caitlin said, returning Rymi to her moeball. "All right, not bad Blake. However, let's see how you deal with this next threat! Muruna, go!" Caitlin tossed out a moeball, which a Musharna emerged from, yawning.

"Charge beam…" Muruna said, yawning, holding her hand up, focusing light into the palm of her hand. The light shot out in a beam of light, catching Lila in the back, Lila crying out in pain, falling over Lily.

"Psychic." Muruna finished, lifting Lila into the air, sending her flying into the air and then crashing into the ground, Lila passing out next to Lily.

"Return." Blake said, returning the two to their moeball. "All right then, let's see what I should do… How about this? Kira, go!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Kira emerged from, smiling wildly.

"Let's go!" Kira cried out, charging at Muruna.

"Psychic…" Muruna said, yawning, holding her hand, Kira's body glowing as she was lifted into the air and flung backwards.

"Damn it!" Kira exclaimed, crashing on the ground in pain. She stood up and charged at Muruna again, Muruna slightly surprised, raising an eyebrow, and lifted Kira back into the air and flinging her back.

"This is pissing me off!" Kira exclaimed, crashing on the ground in pain. She stood up and charged at Muruna again, Muruna now not surprised and now just rolled her eyes, sending the idiot dragon flying backwards with her psychic power, Kira crashing down onto the ground for a third time.

"Okay…" Kira said, standing up, shaking. "Now… I'm MAD." Kira's body began glowing with light energy, as she evolved into her new form, a Haxorus. She stood tall and fierce, glaring at Muruna, who was slightly scared of this new form, though it didn't show on her face.

"And you won't like me when I'm mad." Kira growled, smiling.

* * *

So, will Kira manage to defeat Muruna now that she's evolved?


	153. Chapter 153

Two reviews, oh well.

Gonzalin: No, you need to be able to learn three or four to count.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 153

* * *

"Dragon claw!" Kira shouted, charging at Muruna, her hand coated with violet flames.

"It looks like you haven't learned anything yet." Muruna said, sighing. "Psychic!" Muruna held her hand up, Kira lifting into the air.

"Break." Kira said, the psychic energy around her body shattering, Kira landing safely on the ground.

"How did you…" Muruna asked, shocked.

"I shattered it with my soul." Kira said, smiling. "My willpower is strong enough to simply break through your weak bonds.

"I see..." Muruna said, frowning. "Well, that sucks." Kira hit Muruna in the stomach, sending her flying through the air, Muruna crashing onto the ground in pain.

"How do you like crashing on _your_ head?" Kira exclaimed, laughing. "Not so good, is it?"

"Shadow ball." Muruna said, standing up, holding her hand up, launching a blast of shadowy energy at Kira, knocking her backwards. Kira charged at Muruna, and focused flames in her hands.

"Reflect." Muruna said, creating a barrier in front of her.

"You can't stop me that easily!" Kira shouted, laughing. "Brick break!" Kira broke through the barrier in one punch, hitting Muruna in the face, sending her flying backwards. Kira charged after her, and focused her dragon flames into her arms, the flames transforming into wings of flame that she used to fly into the air after Muruna, lifting her up into the air.

"Draco meteor!" Kira shouted, shooting down towards the ground, slamming Muruna into the tower as she fell to the ground as well.

"I'm not done yet…" Muruna said, standing up, shaking. "Charge beam!" Muruna launched a blast of light at Kira, hitting her, Kira flying back.

"Guillotine." Kira shouted, emerging from the dust cloud, swinging her arm blade, cutting into Muruna, knocking her unconscious instantly.

"Return." Caitlin said, returning Muruna to her moeball. "You really are strong, Blake. Now then, Rita, go!" Caitlin tossed out a moeball, which a Gothitelle emerged from, bowing down to Kira.

"A Gothitelle!" Blake said, surprised. "I have one too!"

"Cool!" Caitlin said, smiling. "Well, then you know just how strong they can be, don't you?"

"Oh, you bet I do." Blake said, nodding. "Kira, you up for this?"

"Oh, definitely." Kira said, nodding. "Besides, there's no way I'll let Momo defeat her for me."

"Psyshock." Rita said, holding her hand up, psychic lightning shooting at Kira, knocking her back.

"Dragon pulse!" Kira shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a shockwave of light energy at Rita.

"Mirror coat." Rita said, holding her hand up, creating a barrier in front of her, the shockwave bouncing off and flying back at Kira, who went pale at the sight of the dragon pulse flying her way. The dragon shockwave hit her head on, sent her flying backwards, Kira crashing to the ground in pain.

"Damn it…" Kira said, standing up, shaking. "I won't lose… Not yet…"

"Psyshock." Rita said, sending Kira flying backwards with a blast of psychic lightning, Kira hitting the ground in pain.

"Goodbye now." Rita said, bowing to Kira, holding her hand up. Kira was lifted into the air by Rita's psychic power, Kira flying into the air.

"Crap…" Kira said, hitting the ground in pain, every single part of her body a mass of hurt.

"Well now, you look rather beaten up." Momo said, emerging from her moeball, smirking. "Look at how pathetic you are, lying there, so injured."

"At least I evolved…" Kira said, smiling. "You're just a weak first stage moemon."

"Really?" Momo asked, smiling, her body glowing with white energy as she transformed into a Hydreigon. "Cause I'd beg to differ, my good friend."

"Fuck… you…" Kira gasped, losing consciousness.

"Sleep tight, my friend." Momo said, kneeling down next to her unconscious friend. "Don't worry. When you wake up, I'll have avenged you. So you can just relax, and heal your wounds."

Momo stood up, and turned to Rita, smiling.

"Now then, it's time for some vengeance." Momo said, her smile turning to a cold frown. "You see, you hurt my very dear friend. And I'd like to have some words about it."

"Psyshock." Rita said, launching a bolt of psychic lightning at Momo, the lightning not even affecting her.

"You see, we've known each other for a VERY long time." Momo said, hitting Rita in the stomach, sending her flying through the air.

"In fact, we were born from our eggs at the same time, so we've only had each other." Momo said, launching a blast of darkness that struck Rita head on, knocking her backwards.

"We don't really get along that well, in fact." Momo said, shrugging. "Still, I can't help it. She's family. And you hurt her, so now you have to answer to me." Momo held her hand up, and released a blast of dark power that hit Rita, sending her flying into the air, Rita hitting the ground.

"Now then…" Momo said, picking Rita up, smiling. "Dragon pulse." Momo launched a shockwave of darkness out of her mouth, sending Rita flying through the air, Rita losing consciousness.

"…" Caitlin said, frowning, returning Rita to her moeball.

"Ah, my dear Kira…" Momo said, kneeling next to her friend, smiling. "You're so injured… I wish I could help you… But still, no matter how injured you are, I still treasure you, my dear, sweet little Kira…"

Momo stroked Kira's cheek, sighing, kissing Kira on the forehead. Momo looked up at Blake, and smiled.

"Kira shall never hear of this, yes?" Momo asked, smiling up at Blake.

"Oh, no, definitely not." Blake said, shaking his head. He returned the two to their moeballs, and turned to Caitlin.

"Well…" Caitlin said, smiling, walking up to Blake. "You managed to defeat me. I'm surprised. The bond that your moemon share with you and each other… It's truly amazing. I'm sure that the girl you promised so long ago would be proud if she could see you now."

"Thanks." Blake said, smiling. "Anyways…"

"You want to know who that girl was, right?" Caitlin asked, smiling.

* * *

So, who is it? Let's find out!


	154. Chapter 154

Okay, here's another chapter! Will we find out the identity of Blake's mysterious promised girl? Review!

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Because it's funny.

TheLightningPunisher: Awesome.

Nomercy745: Good guess.

MoneytheChef: I know, sorry.

Guest: No.

Aceswild13: Well, where else do I put a cliffhanger?

Leafeon of Flame: Exactly.

Numbershooter: Is it?

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, she's just that awesome.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 154

* * *

"Blake…" Caitlin said, walking up to him. "I want you to know that before we do this, there's something you should know." Caitlin looked over to Willow, who was looking uncomfortable about all this.

"I only know what you and others knew." Caitlin said, frowning. "I won't tell you her name. Because she wouldn't like it. She wants to tell you herself. But I can show you what she looked like back then." Caitlin held her hands against Blake's temples, and images of their time together flooded through Blake's head. But not a name.

"This is all I can tell you." Caitlin said, smiling sadly. "I know how much you want to meet her, but if you keep on your journey, she will come to you. But after that… It's your decision."

Caitlin pressed her lips against Blake's cheek and pulled back, blushing.

"Good luck." Caitlin said, smiling.

Blake was flustered, the girl in his mind looking almost identical to Caitlin.

Blake turned to Willow and walked up to her.

"I just think you should know, ponytails really turn me on." Blake said, staring at her seriously.

"…Um, thanks?" Willow asked, confused. The two turned and walked out of the tower, Caitlin looking down at them, smiling.

"Good luck, Blake." Caitlin giggled.

Blake and Willow left the third tower and deposited Blake's moemon, picking up his last four moemon. They headed to the final tower, and walked inside. This tower was well lit, and in the center of the tower was a pillar made out of metal with a track running along the outside edge of it, a small metal car leading up to the top. Blake and Willow stepped onto the car, and it began moving up the track until they reached the top, which was a boxed in boxing ring.

"Hello there, trainer!" The man standing there shouted, smiling. He wore baggy orange sweatpants and a blue vest, as well as dark skin and orange gloves. She had orange-yellow hair buzzed short on his head, and bit orange-yellow eyebrows over black eyes.

"Hi." Blake said, smiling. "I'm Blake."

"I'm Marshal of the Elite Four!" Marshal shouted, smiling. "Now then, let's battle! If you win, you get to go on, but if I win, then you have to become my apprentice!"

"Um, sure." Blake said, nodding. "So, let's do this."

"All right, Naga, come on out!" Marshal shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Throh emerged from. She wore a white gi with a black belt tied around the waist, and had short red hair with a black fringe down to her shoulders, and bright red eyes.

"Okay, a fighting type." Blake said, frowning. "Mira, go!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Mira emerged from. Mira bowed to Naga, and prepared for battle.

"Mira, use psyshock!" Blake ordered. Mira held her hand up and launched a bolt of lightning at Naga, sending her flying backwards.

"Stone edge." Naga said, standing up, holding her hand up, launching a blast of stones at Mira, who held her hand up.

"Psychic." Mira said, freezing the rocks with her psychic power, and sending them flying back at Naga.

"Stone edge." Naga shouted, launching more rocks at her first rocks, the rocks shattering into fragments of dust.

"Psybeam." Mira said, holding her hand up, launching a rainbow beam of light at Naga, who ducked out of the way, charging at Mira.

"Bulldoze." Naga shouted, slamming into Mira, sending her flying backwards.

"Psychic." Mira said, lifting Naga into the air, flinging her backwards.

"Payback." Naga said, focusing her power into her body, launching a blast of darkness at Mira.

"Mirror coat." Mira said, creating a barrier in front of her, the darkness hitting the barrier and slamming back at Naga, sending her flying backwards. Mira landed on the ground and charged at Naga, focusing psychic power into her hands, launching it in a bolt at Naga, shocking her with psychic power, Naga losing consciousness.

"Return." Marshal said, returning Naga to her moeball. "Now then, Dana, go!" Marshal tossed out a moeball, which a Sawk emerged from, frowning. She wore a white gi tied with a black belt, and had blue hair down to her shoulders, and bright blue eyes.

"Psyshock." Mira said, holding her hand up, launching a bolt of psychic lightning at Dana, who jumped to the side.

"Grass knot." Dana said, pressing her hands on the ground, grass… somehow growing out of the ground, wrapping around Mira's legs, tripping her, Mira falling onto the ground.

"Ouch." Mira said, standing up.

"Retaliate!" Dana shouted, charging at Mira, slamming her arm into Mira's stomach, sending her flying through the air, Mira hitting the ground in pain, Mira losing consciousness.

"Return." Blake said, returning Mira to her moeball. "Now, Raven, go!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Raven emerged from.

"Aw, yeah!" Raven shouted, smiling. "This is going to be so freaking amazing!"

"Stone edge!" Dana shouted, holding her hand up, launching rocks at Raven.

"Whirlwind!" Raven shouted, flapping her wings, sending the rocks flying back at Dana, bruising her body, pushing Dana backwards.

"Now then! Aerial ace!" Raven shouted, disappearing, reappearing behind Dana, slicing into her with her claws, Dana stumbling to the ground as Raven focused energy into her stomach. Dana stood up and turned to Raven, swinging her arm in a karate chop.

"Retaliate!" Raven said, punching Dana in the stomach with her claw, sending Dana flying through the air, Dana hitting the ground in pain, losing consciousness.

"Not bad, kid!" Marshal exclaimed, laughing. "I like you all the more! Return, Dana!" Marshal returned Dana to her moeball, and tossed out another moeball, which a Conkeldurr emerged from. She wore a pink vest over a brown shirt and brown shorts, and carried two enormous clubs forged of concrete in her hands, and she had dirty brown hair that flowed down her back, and dark black eyes.

"All right, let's see how you like my Rouno?" Marshal asked, smiling.

* * *

So, will Blake defeat Conkeldurr, or will he lose? Also, sorry for not saying who it was, but you guys know, right?


	155. Chapter 155

So, in this chapter, Blake continues his battle with Marshal! Please review!

Numbershooter: Yes, of course he will. Because he's a human.

Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome: Well, we'll see. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't.

Mr. Brandloyal: Maybe, maybe. Maybe I was just trying to keep you from knowing exactly who it was.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 155

* * *

"Stone edge." Rouno said, swinging her concrete clubs at Raven, launching a blast of stones at her.

"Tailwind!" Raven said, flapping her wings, blowing the stones back.

"Is that all you can do?" Rouno asked, laughing. "Hammer arm!" Rouno swung her concrete hammer at the stones, knocking them into dust. She then charged at Raven, who flapped her wings, flying into the air to avoid Rouno and her clubs.

"What is this?" Rouno asked, laughing. "Are you seriously telling me you, a Braviary, are afraid of me?"

"Not a chance!" Raven said, laughing. "I'm just enjoying the nice fresh air up here!"

"Let's see how you like this?" Rouno said, glaring at Raven. "Stone edge!"

Rouno clapped her hands together and slammed them on the ground, rocks shooting up out of the ground and straight at Raven, pelting her with a barrage of stones, Raven falling out of the sky and hitting the ground in pain.

"Grass knot." Rouno said, holding her hand out, grass shooting out of the boxing ring, I repeat, out of the BOXING RING, and wrapping around Raven.

"Oh, can I hurt you now, now that you can't fly anymore?" Rouno asked, holding one of her hammers over Raven's head, blushing.

"Raven!" Blake shouted out, worried for her safety.

"Oh, no way am I letting you turn my face into a pancake!" Raven shouted. "Air slash!" Raven sliced through the grass with blades of wind and spun out of the way, dodging the concrete hammer, and kicked at Rouno's legs, tripping her over.

"Air slash!" Raven shouted, slicing into Rouno with her wings, Rouno coughing out in pain.

"Hammer arm!" Rouno shouted, swinging her mallet, hitting Raven in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, sending Raven flying backwards through the air.

"Whoa!" Raven said, braking herself. "That stung!"

"Stone edge!" Rouno shouted, launching rocks at Raven, who flew out of the way, dodging them skillfully.

"Just like Skyla taught me!" Raven said, smiling. "I just gotta jet!"

Raven shot towards Rouno like a bullet, Rouno lifting her clubs and swinging them at her. Raven flapped her wings and soared into the air, dodging them once more.

"Brave bird!" Raven shouted, focusing energy, coating her body in a veil of crimson light. She shot at Rouno, tackling her head on, Rouno crying out in pain as she burned through with the power of the flying attack. Raven pressed against Rouno, steering her into one of the poles of the ring, Rouno crying out in pain and losing consciousness, Raven standing up and stumbling over to Blake.

"Did I do good, chief?" Raven asked, smiling, passing out. She fell unconscious, the two laying on the mat, asleep.

"Not bad!" Marshal said, smiling, returning Rouno to her moeball. "Mina, go!"

"You did good, Raven." Blake said, returning Raven to her moeball. "Shao, go!"

Mina and Shao emerged from their moeballs, staring at each other, confused.

"Ara ara?" Shao said, tilting her head to the side, confused.

"Ara ara?" Mina said, tilting her head to the same side, confused.

"You look just like me…" Shao said, holding her sleeve up to her mouth to conceal her frown.

"It's frustrating…" Mina said, holding her sleeve up to her mouth to conceal her frown.

"Ara ara…" Shao said, frowning. "It looks like we have to fight…"

"Ara ara…" Mina said, nodding. "Indeed we do…"

"Force palm…" Shao and Mina swung their sleeves at each other, the cloth striking out. They charged at each other and punched at each other, both of them elegantly turning out of the way.

"Aura sphere." Mina said, creating a sphere of blue energy in the palm of her hand, launching it at Shao.

"Aura sphere." Shao said, creating a sphere of the same color in the palm of her hand, launching it at Mina.

The two aura spheres collided with each other in an explosion, Mina and Shao charged at each other.

"Bounce." The two said, jumping into the air, kicking at each other. Their feet collided and the shockwave knocked them back, each landing perfectly and elegantly on opposing poles.

"Ara ara…" Shao said, holding her sleeve up to her mouth, frowning. "I see… You are quite powerful…"

"Ara ara…" Mina said, holding her sleeve up to her mouth, frowning. "I see… You are strong, as well."

"Arigatou." Shao said, smiling politely. "I'm sorry I have to fight you."

"Arigatou." Mina said, smiling equally politely. "I too am sorry."

"However, as warriors, it seems that we must do battle…" Shao and Mina said as one, smiling.

"Jump kick." Shao and Mina jumped into the air, and kicked at each other, each one landing a hit against their torso, knocking them back. As they flew backwards, they each focused energy into their hands, and launched them at each other in an aura sphere, the two attacks hitting each other in an explosion of energy that knocked them out of the sky, Shao and Mina landing on the ground, smiling at each other.

"I do wish to continue doing battle with you now." Shao said, smiling. "You are very powerful."

"I feel the same way about you." Mina said, smiling. "Your power is very great, a match for my own."

"Ara ara, don't say such a thing." Shao said, blushing. "I'm sorry, but I'm nowhere near as good as you are."

"Ara ara, don't be so modest." Mina said, smiling. "You are such a powerful girl, even if you don't know it. In terms of grace, beauty, elegance and strength, you are truly strong."

"No, no!" Shao said, shaking her head. "You grace, beauty, elegance and strength are truly the best of the best!"

"Um, shouldn't they be fighting?" Blake asked, confused.

* * *

Yes, they should. But will they? We'll see.


	156. Chapter 156

In this chapter, Blake shall finish his battle with Marshal! Review!

TheLightningPunisher: Just a speech tic.

Numbershooter: We'll see.

Mr. Brandloyal: Indeed, a very scary premise.

Facebooc: Yeah, but there isn't going to be very much in the way of death, I'm sorry to say.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 156

* * *

"Aura sphere." Mina and Shao launched spheres of aura at each other, the spheres colliding in an explosion. They jumped into the air, and kicked at each other, knocking each other back. Mina and Shao landed on opposing poles and leapt at each other, swinging their sleeves and punching at each other.

"Ara ara…" Shao said, frowning. "I'm sorry, but I do not wish to fight you. Because of that, I believe I will have to flee from the this battle."

"Ara ara?" Mina asked, confused. "But what do you mean? I am enjoying this fight immensely."

"Yes, but I do not wish to battle you." Shao said, frowning. "So I shall leave."

"Ara ara…" Mina said, frowning. "You sound like I will let you leave."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you can stop me." Shao said, charging at her. "U-turn." Shao tackled Mina, knocking her back, and returned to Blake.

"I hope to meet you again." Shao said, smiling, returning to her moeball.

"Aria, go." Blake said, tossing out a moeball, which Aria emerged from, smiling.

"Well now, it looks like it's my turn, huh?" Aria asked, smiling, Mina charging at Aria, swinging her fist. Aria ducked, and ran out of the way.

"What the heck? I just arrived!" Aria said, surprised.

"Go back." Mina said, frowning. "I wish to fight the previous one."

"Huh?" Aria asked, confused. "That doesn't make sense… But I'm fighting, not running."

"Then by defeating you, I can face her again?" Mina inquired, holding her sleeve over her mouth to conceal her smile.

"I guess so, yeah." Aria said, shrugging. "But that's not going to happen, because I'm-"

"Aura sphere." Mina said, launching a sphere of aura from her hands, which shot at Aria.

"Acrobatics." Aria said, jumping off the ground, jumping across the air, in an attempt to avoid the aura sphere. However, the aura sphere turned in the sky, and shot straight at her.

"Crapity crap." Aria said, frowning, the aura sphere hitting her in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, but to face her again, I will have to defeat you." Mina said, glaring at Aria sadly. "It's nothing personal."

"Well, let's make it personal then." Aria said, grinning wildly. "Dragonbreath!" Aria launched a blast of violet flames at Mina, who jumped backwards.

"Aura sphere." Mina said, launching a sphere of draconic energy at Aria, who opened her mouth, launching a shockwave of violet energy covered in a crystal shell, that struck the aura sphere, shattering it into shards of crystal. Aria charged at Mina, focusing violet flames in her hand, slicing at Mina.

"Dragon claw!" Aria shouted, slicing into Mina with her claw, or at least her afterimage. Mina reappeared behind Aria and kicked at her, Aria ducking under Mina and spun her around, throwing Mina backwards.

"Take this!" Aria shouted, flinging her hard stone at Mina, hitting her in the face, Mina clutching her nose in pain.

"That hurt so much!" Mina exclaimed, irritated. "What the heck was that?"

"Acrobatics." Aria said, appearing behind Mina, kicking her in the back, Mina stumbling over onto the ground.

"Dragon pulse!" Aria shouted, hitting Mina in the back with a shockwave of crystal energy, Mina crying out in pain.

"Ara ara…" Mina said, standing up, frowning. "I'm sorry, but it'll take more than that to defeat me…"

"Seriously?" Aria asked, irritated. "That's really annoying, you know that? I mean, you could at least pretend that it hurt you, you know?"

"I'm sorry." Mina said, smiling, holding her sleeve over her mouth. "Those moves did indeed hurt me, but not enough to do any lasting damage. You simply aren't strong enough to inflict lasting damage on me."

"Well, let's see what we can't do about that." Aria said, smiling. "Sky attack!" Aria's body began glowing, and she launched a blast of blue light at Mina, knocking her backwards, Mina crying out in pain.

"Ara ara, I take back what I said." Mina said, standing up. "That attack was quite impressive."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." Aria said, smiling. "Rock slide!" Aria created a mass of rocks that fell on Mina, though Mina managed to skillfully and elegantly dodge each one. She charged at Aria, and created an aura sphere that she launched at Aria.

"Dragon pulse!" Aria shouted, the two blasts of energy colliding in an explosion. The two moemon charged at each other, Aria preparing a dragon claw, while Mina readying her force palm. The two attacks collided, Aria striking Mina in the chest while Mina hit Aria in the face.

"I am sorry." Mina said, the two separating, a smile on Mina's face. "I viewed you as merely an obstacle I had to overcome to fight Shao again, instead of viewing you as your own opponent. That is why I lost." Mina lost consciousness, falling to the ground, Aria standing as the victor.

"Well, it's a pity!" Marshal said, smiling. "Just when I thought I had become the equal of Master Alder, and had the right to take on an apprentice, I get defeated by a kid like you! I guess I have a lot to learn!"

Marshal laughed, and walked over to Blake, patting him on the shoulder. "With this, you have defeated the Elite Four! Now, the only person left to defeat is the Champion, Master Alder."

"And I'll beat him easily enough." Blake said, smiling.

"It is time, Master N." The Shadow Triad said as one, bowing to N. They were within the main hall of the castle, N standing before the three of them.

"I see…" N said, nodding. "It is time… My dream… My justice… It is time to see it realized…"

* * *

So, will N see his dream realized? Let's find out!


	157. Chapter 157

Happy Halloween, everyone! Sorry this is out so late, Lauren and a few of my buddies won a costume contest going as the cast of Firefly. We made Lauren play River. She was not happy.

FWI, I was Simon. Anyone who likes Firefly should laugh now and get it out of the way.

Josh: Well, you'll see.

Numbershooter: Thanks!

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, we'll see.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 157

* * *

"All right, so here it is." Blake said, walking up the statue in the center of the Coliseum, where Nurse Joy was standing, smiling.

"Congratulations." Nurse Joy said, smiling. "Now, we shall return your moemon, and you shall select the ones that you will use to battle with our champion, Alder."

"All right, sure…" Blake said, nodding.

"So who are you going to choose?" Willow asked, frowning.

"…You'll see." Blake said, smiling. "The power to change the world is a revolution."

"What?" Willow asked, confused.

"Simple." Blake said, smiling, choosing six moeballs. "It was something my father often told me. I still don't know what it means, though."

"The power to change the world is a revolution…" Willow said, frowning. "Where have I heard that before…"

"Well then, we should be going." Blake said, smiling, stepping onto the statue. The statue descended down into the coliseum like an elevator, Willow and Blake heading down towards what lay beneath.

The statue came to a stop on a podium in front of a large set of stairs.

"This is going to be a long trip…" Blake sighed, picking up his moedex. "We'll need some reading material, let's see…"

**Moemon**: Cinccino

**Name**: Mini

**Species**: Scarf Moemon

**Type**: Normal

**Current Level**: 53

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Cinccino are omnivorous.

**Ability**: Technician

**Height**: 5'02"

**Weight**: 99.4lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: None

**Weak Against**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Fake Tears, Pound, Growl, Helping Hand, Tickle, Doubleslap, Charm, Wake-Up-Slap, Sing, Tail Slap, Swift, Encore, Echoed Voice, Slam, Captivate, Hyper Voice, Last Resort, After You, Bullet Seed, Rock Blast

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Minccino

**Info: **Cinccino are very kind and loving moemon, and wish they could make their masters happy. The fur on their clothes and their hair leaks a special fluid that is arousing to the touch, and the scent it gives off has the same effect. Because of this, people get the desire to have sex with them from just a whiff or touch. However, they are very innocent, and have no idea the affect their contact has on others, obvious by how often they hug their masters.

**Moemon**: Haxorus

**Name**: Kira

**Species**: Axe Jaw Moemon

**Type**: Dragon

**Current Level**: 66

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Haxorus are carnivorous.

**Ability**: Rivalry

**Height**: 6'01"

**Weight**: 121.1 lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Dragon

**Weak Against**: Dragon, Ice

**Attacks**: Night Slash, Razor Wind, Scratch, Leer, Assurance, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop, Scary Face, Slash, False Swipe, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Taunt, Dragon Pulse, Swords Dance, Guillotine, Outrage

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Fraxure

**Info: **Haxorus are wild, untamed, and unstoppable. They can crush boulders with their hands and slice through sheet metal with their blades. In battle they are like razor blades on legs, easily capable of slicing through any and all opposition. If someone tries to hurt their master, they will not hesitate to slice that person to pieces. They are incredibly jealous, and will attempt to cut anyone who they view as a threat to their relationship with their master.

**Moemon**: Hydreigon

**Name**: Momo

**Species**: Brutal Moemon

**Type**: Dark/Dragon

**Current Level**: 66

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Hydreigon are carnivorous.

**Ability**: Levitate

**Height**: 6'01"

**Weight**: 121.1 lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Dragon, Psychic, Ghost

**Weak Against**: Dragon, Ice, Bug, Fighting

**Attacks**: Dark Pulse, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Screech, Double Hit, Dragon Rage, Focus Energy, Bite, Headbutt, Dragonbreath, Roar, Crunch, Slam, Dragon Pulse, Work Up, Dragon Rush, Body Slam, Scary Face, Hyper Voice

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Zweilous

**Info: **Hydreigon appear to be kind and sweet moemon, but in actuality this is façade they put up to prevent people from discovering their true nature. While they would never admit it, Hydreigon love carnage and bloodshed, and if someone hurts their master or their friends, they will calmly and skillfully slaughter them. If you ever make one mad, run immediately. Hopefully, she might massacre closer people in the area before going after you.

"Are you done yet?" Willow complained, sighing. "We're almost at the top, you know." They reached the top of the stairs, and arrived at a stadium.

"Hello there!" Alder said, laughing, standing on the other side of the field. "You know, Blake, I had a feeling that you would be the one to reach me. I haven't had a worthwhile challenger since your brother defeated me."

"Why isn't he the champion, then?" Blake asked, confused.

"Well, there's a funny story about that!" Alder said, laughing.

_"Congratulations, Kanone." Alder said, smiling. "You've managed to defeat me. That makes you Champion of Unova!"_

_"…No thanks…" Kanone said, yawning. "You can keep your title and position, I don't mind."_

_"What? Why?" Alder asked, shocked._

_"I didn't challenge you to become champion." Kanone said, smiling. "I just wanted to test my potential."_

_"Test your potential?" Alder asked, confused._

_"Besides, being the champion is a lot of work, right?" Kanone said, turning away, yawning. "I not the kind of guy to work hard at stuff. Besides, I only challenged you because I thought it'd be fun."_

_"You just challenged me for laughs?" Alder said, shocked._

_"Well, yeah." Kanone said, shrugging. "I only do stuff that seems like it'd be fun, after all."_

"He only challenged me for fun, to test my potential." Alder said, laughing. "And he still managed to defeat me without losing a single moemon. Still, I can't help but think he was lying about challenging me for laughs! What kind of idiot would do something like that?"

"…I wouldn't put it past my brother…" Blake said, frowning.

* * *

And neither would we. Yes, I know it's a copout, but give me a break. It's Halloween.


	158. Chapter 158

Here's another chapter!

Aceswild13: No I do not. It's only a matter of getting to where I want to get to.

Nooneimportant: I see. (Actually, I don't see. There must be something wrong with the link)

Mr. Brandloyal: Maybe.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 158

* * *

"Now, let's begin." Alder said, smiling. "Gila, come out!" Alder tossed out a moeball, which an Accelgor emerged from. She wore a dull grey dress, and had bright pink hair with green streaks, tied back in a ponytail that flowed down her back, followed by the trail of her grey scarf. She had black eyes, and a silent glare.

"All right then." Blake said, smiling. "Aria, go!" Aria emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Let us do battle." Gila said, bowing to Aria. She disappeared, Aria surprised.

"Whoa, what kind of move did you use?" Aria asked, looking around, surprised.

"Energy ball." Gila said, appearing behind Aria, focusing energy into her hand, hitting Aria in the back, sending her flying forwards.

"No moves." Gila said, frowning. "This is my natural speed."

"I see…" Aria said, frowning. "Well, this'll be fun!"

"Perhaps." Gila said, disappearing once more.

"Aerial ace!" Aria said, disappearing as well. The two reappeared for about a second, their attacks colliding before the attacks bounced off of each other, and they disappeared again. They reappeared once more, and disappeared again. The only sign of their presence was the sparks of light when their attacks met.

"I have done enough damage." Gila said, frowning. "U-Turn." Gila disappeared, and charged at Aria at a super speed, hitting Aria in the gut, sending her skidding back. Gila returned to her moeball, and Alder tossed out another one.

"Fay, go!" Alder shouted, a Bouffalant emerging from her moeball.

"All right, let's do this." Fay said, smiling.

"Aerial ace." Aria said, disappearing, reappearing behind Fay, swinging her claw.

"Head charge!" Fay shouted, swinging her head back, hitting Aria in the face, knocking her backwards.

"Oh, god…" Aria said, clutching her nose in pain.

"Stone edge!" Fay said, spinning around, holding her hands up, sending stones flying at Aria, knocking her backwards.

"Crap…" Aria said, pulling the rocks out of her arms.

"Megahorn!" Fay hit Aria in the stomach with her horns, Aria falling onto the ground.

"My life is so pointless…" Aria said, sitting on the ground. "Just kidding! I don't do that anymore!"

"Good." Fay said, smiling. "Then we can continue."

"Sure!" Aria said, smiling. "Stone edge!" Aria launched rocks at Fay, the rocks small pebbles that bounced off of Fay.

"Looks like I'm still not that strong though." Aria said, smiling.

"Head charge!" Fay shouted, headbutting Aria, sending her flying backwards, Aria losing consciousness.

"Return." Blake said, returning Aria to her moeball. "All right, a normal type, huh? Well, let's match that with a normal type! Mini, go!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Mini emerged from, smiling.

"I'm glad you have faith in me, onii chan!" Mini said, beaming. "Now then, I'll defeat her!"

"Good luck, kid!" Fay said, laughing. "Head charge!" Fay lowered her head and charged at Mini, who smiled.

"Bullet seed!" Mini said, opening her mouth, firing a blast of seeds at Fay, who smirked, opened her mouth, and ate the seeds.

"…Well, that sucks." Mini said, frowning, Fay hitting her in the stomach with her head, sending her flying backwards.

"Owie…" Mini said, rubbing her stomach, standing up. "Okay, let's try that again."

"Head charge!" Fay shouted, charging at Mini once more.

"Rock blast!" Mini said, smiling, holding her hand up, launching a rock at Fay, hitting her in the head, Fay falling down, clutching her head in pain.

"Damn it!" Fay exclaimed, holding her head in pain.

"Ha! Can't eat rocks, can you?" Mini asked, laughing, flipping Fay off.

"…" Blake said, shocked. "Mini, what happened to you?"

"…What do you mean, onii-chan?" Mini asked, turning around, smiling innocently.

"…Never mind." Blake said, smiling.

"That hurt!" Fay exclaimed angrily. "Stone edge!" Fay held her hand up, and launched a blast of stones at Mini.

"Bullet seed!" Mini exclaimed, opening her mouth, launching a blast of seeds that caused the stones to explode on contact.

"You might eat seeds, but I can still blow your rocks with them." Mini said, smiling. "Now then, let's go!" This time, Mini charged at Fay, smiling mischievously.

"Rock blast!" Mini said, holding her hands up, launching a blast of rocks at Fay, who jumped to the side.

"Tail slap!" Mini shouted, spinning around, swiping her tail at Fay, hitting her in the face, knocking Fay over. Mini continued to swing her tails and knock Fay backwards. She focused stone into her hand, and hit Fay in the face, sending her flying backward. Mini opened her mouth, and focused energy into her mouth.

"Hyper beam!" Mini shouted, firing a blast of light energy at Fay, hitting her head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Pretty good!" Alder said, smiling. "Return!" Alder returned Fay to her moeball, Mini standing there, panting, unmoving.

"All right, Gila, go!" Alder tossed out a moeball, which Gila emerged from, frowning.

"U-turn." Gila said, charging at Mini, striking her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards, losing consciousness. Gila returned to her moeball, Alder smiling.

"Sorry, onii chan…" Mini said, losing consciousness.

"You did good." Blake said, smiling. "Return."

"All right, Shina, go!" Blake shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Shina emerged from, frowning.

"We're behind, aren't we?" Shina asked, frowning.

"It seems that way, yeah." Blake said, nodding.

"Well, let's see what we can't do about that." Shina said, smiling. "This is just the way I like it!"

"All right, seems fun." Alder said, smiling. "Now then, Ruthy, go!" Alder tossed out a moeball, which a Druddigon emerged from, smiling wildly.

"All right, let's do this!" Ruthy exclaimed, laughing. "This is gonna be a lot of fun."

"Well, let's go." Shina said, smiling fiercely.

* * *

So, will Shina manage to pull out a win? Let's find out!


	159. Chapter 159

Well, here's my new chapter, with a whole two reviews. Come on, guys! Review!

TheLightningPunisher: It's cool.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes, he did.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 159

* * *

"Dragon claw!" Ruthy shouted, charging at Shina, swinging her claw at her, Shina smiling and dodging out of the way.

"Charge beam!" Shina said, smiling, holding her hand up, aiming a beam of light at Ruthy, who jumped out of the way, spitting a blast of dragon flames at the light, the two attacks colliding in an explosion.

The smoke cleared, Ruthy and Shina standing in front of each other, holding their hands at each other's throats, dragon flames bursting out of Ruthy's hand as lightning crackled in Shina's hand.

"Not bad." Shina said, smiling. "Thunderbolt!" Shina launched a bolt of lightning at Ruthy, knocking her back.

"Payback!" Ruthy shouted, laughing. She launched a blast of dark energy at Shina, sending her flying backwards. Shina landed on the ground, electricity crackling in her hands as she smirked.

"Let's do this." Shina said, smiling. She focused her hands on the ground and lifted herself into the air with magnetic power, hovering over Ruthy.

"Dragon pulse!" Ruthy shouted, firing a sphere of dragon power at Shina, who held her hand out.

"Zap cannon." Shina said, launching a sphere of concentrated electricity at the dragon pulse, the two attacks colliding. Shina charged in after the zap cannon and drew the residue electricity into her body.

"Discharge." Shina said, landing in front of Ruthy, wrapping her arms around Ruthy, releasing a blast of electricity into her body, sending Ruthy stumbling back, her body crackling with electricity.

"Thunder wave." Shina said, creating a crackling field of electricity around Ruthy's stunned body.

"Thunder." Shina said, smiling evilly, a massive bolt of lightning crashing down from the sky atop Ruthy, crashing her into the ground.

"Urah!" Ruthy shouted, standing up, glaring at Shina. "Outrage!" Ruthy coated her body in a veil of violet flames and charged at Shina, tackling her head on, knocking Shina backwards. Shina flew into the air, Ruthy jumping up after her as she blazed with fierce dragon power.

"Zap cannon!" Shina shouted, launching a compressed sphere of lightning from her hand, striking Ruthy in the chest, creating an explosion of lightning that sent her flying backwards, Ruthy crashing into the stadium, creating a crater that knocked her unconscious.

"Return." Alder said, returning Ruthy to her moeball. Shina landed on the ground, panting, glaring at Alder, exhausted.

"Rias, Rira, go!" Alder said, tossing out a moeball, which a Vanilluxe emerged from, the two smiling.

"This should be fun!" The one on the right, Rias, said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah!" The one on the left, Rira, said, smiling.

"Two on one, huh?" Shina asked, laughing. "Well, let's party." Shina charged at the two, who separated.

"Ice shard!" The two shouted, firing shards of ice at Shina, coming at her from both sides. Shina held her hands out and launched a shockwave of electricity that shattered the ice, but the two moemon dodged it.

"I'm not used to fighting multiple opponents…" Shina said, looking at the two, frowning. "Discharge!" Shina placed her hands on the ground, and launched a shockwave of lightning through her hands, and into the ground.

Rias and Rira leapt into the air, using magnet rise to stay airborne.

"Magnetism to fly, huh?" Shina asked, grinning. "That's something I can do, too!" Shina held her hands out and lifted herself into the air, flying at the two.

"Thunderbolt!" Shina said, holding her hands out, lightning arching at the two moemon.

"Mirror coat!" The two said, linking hands, creating a barrier around their bodies, the lightning striking it and launching back at Shina.

"Charge." Shina said, holding her hand out, absorbing the lightning to regain some of her power.

"Mirror shot!" The two said, launching a blast of light at Shina, who turned out of the way, only to find herself surrounded by Rias and Rira.

"Ice beam!" The two said, launching beams of ice at Shina, freezing her over.

"Discharge!" Shina said, launching a wave of lightning that shattered the ice surrounding her, while knocking the two backwards in opposite directions.

"Blizzard!" The two said, creating blizzards of freezing air from their mouths, freezing Shina over completely, Shina falling to the ground encased in ice, the ice shattering upon impact as she lost consciousness.

"Return." Blake said, returning Shina to her moeball. "All right, Lara, go!" Blake tossed out a moeball, which Lara emerged from, glaring at the two.

"Lara, you're strong against ice, so you should be able to take them down, right?" Blake asked.

"I'll try my best." Lara said, nodding.

"Ice beam!" Rias and Rira said, returning to each other, holding their hands together. They launched a beam of ice at Lara, who dodged out of the way.

"Flame charge." Lara said, infusing her legs with flames. She kicked off of the ground and shot up like a meteor towards the two, who jumped apart to dodge her attack.

"Blizzard!" The two shouted, creating blizzards to freeze over Lara, but her flames prevented her from freezing.

"Heat wave." Lara said, holding her hands close together, heat swirling in the center in the shape of a sphere. She clapped her hands together, releasing a shockwave of heat that instantly melted the blizzard attacks and sent Rias and Rira flying backwards, melting the ice on their clothes and knocking them unconscious, Lara landing on the ground.

"A Larvesta, huh?" Alder exclaimed, returning Rias and Rira to their moeball, surprised. "Amazing! And here I thought their species was almost extinct!"

"Yeah, I'm the last survivor." Lara said, frowning.

"Think so?" Alder asked, smiling. "To bad, you're wrong. Rona, go!" Alder tossed out a moeball, which a Volcarona emerged from, smiling, her body bursting with flames. She wore a black and blue skirt with black dots, and wore a furry white dress over it. She had six wings of orange and red flames, and had long red hair down her back, with sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello, other survivor." Rona said, smiling, flames bursting from her hands.

* * *

So, will Lara manage to defeat Rona?


	160. Chapter 160

All right, here's another chapter! Remember to review, guys!

TheLightningPunisher: Yes he is.

Acewild13: Hard work.

Nooneimportant: Thank you.

Numbershooter: It's cool.

Leafeon of Flame: We'll see.

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, we'll see.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 160

* * *

"Heat wave." Rona said, holding her hand up, launching a wave of heat at Lara, knocking her backwards.

"Urgh…" Lara said, staring at Rona, frowning.

"I don't like having to fight a younger version of myself." Rona said, frowning, a corona of flame blazing around her body. Her flame wings lifted her into the air, Rona staring down at Lara, smiling.

"Ember!" Lara said, holding her hand up, launching a blast of flames hopelessly at Rona. Rona swiped her hand to the side, the flames extinguishing. She focused flames into her hand, and launched them at Lara in a tornado. Lara jumped to the side, panting.

"Good reflexes." Rona said, smiling. "Gust!" Rona flapped her wings and created several tornados that swirled around Lara's body, slicing into her, Lara flying backwards.

"You have such spirit…" Rona said, smiling wistfully as Lara fought to stand. "I don't want to hurt someone who reminds me so much of myself, but I will do what I have to for my master."

"Even though it pains me greatly, dear child…" Rona said, looking at Lara sadly. "…This is where we must part."

Flames swirled around Rona's body, leaping and dancing around her, and shot at Lara, the flames swirling down towards her in a spiral, hitting her head on. The flames pushed her upwards and shot into the air, sending Lara flying through the air and crashing into the ground.

"I'm not done…" Lara said, standing up, despite all of the injuries she'd sustained. "My soul… My flame… It still hasn't been extinguished…" Lara's body began glowing with crimson flames, which swirled around her body. Flames burst from her back in the shape of six crimson wings, and her clothes burned away to reveal clothes that matched those of her opponent. Her hair extended and burned crimson, and she stood surrounded in a ring of flame, looking up at Rona, panting.

"Amazing." Rona said, smiling. "Simply amazing."

Lara opened her mouth and released a sonic shriek that bored into Rona's ears, Rona holding her hands over her ears to restrain the sound waves. Lara flapped her newly formed wings and soared into the air, charging at Rona.

"Hurricane." Rona said, creating a massive tornado that she launched at Lara, hitting her head on, sending Lara flying backwards, Lara crashing into the ground, smashing through the stone, Lara stood up, shaking, coughing up blood.

"If two with our power fought each other here, there is a possibility that the entire stadium could be destroyed…" Rona said, frowning. "Well, let's see…" Rona shot towards Lara, tackling her, knocking Lara backwards.

"U-Turn." Rona said, returning to her moeball.

"Gila, go." Alder said, tossing out a moeball, which Gila emerged from, frowning.

"Heat wave!" Lara said, holding up a shaky hand, launching a wave of heat at her.

"…" Gila reappeared behind Lara, and hit her in the back, knocking her forwards.

Lara spun around and held her hand up, glaring at Gila. "Heat wave-"

"Me first." Gila said, moving her hand, touching Lara's arm, pulling her arm back and launching a wave of heat that sent Lara flying backwards.

Lara, after all the abuse she'd taken, still rose to her feet, shaking.

"I admire your spirit and your strength." Gila said, frowning. "I honestly do. However…"

Gila reappeared behind the exhausted Lara, hitting her in the neck, Lara collapsing to the ground.

"This is the end." Gila said, Lara passing out.

"You did well." Blake said, smiling sadly. "You were amazing. I couldn't be more proud." Blake returned Lara to her moeball.

"Tara, go!" Blake said, tossing out a moeball, which Tara emerged from, smiling.

"Let's do this." Tara said, smiling.

"You aren't even worth my time." Gila said, disappearing. She reappeared behind Tara, only for vines to shoot out of the ground and wrap around her.

"What?" Gila asked, confused.

"Oh please." Tara said, laughing, not even bothering to turn around. "You think you're so tough, don't you? But Shana when she's trying is far faster than you are."

Tara turned around and smiled, holding her hand up. The vines began wrapping around Gila's body, compressing against her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gila shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a high pitched scream. Tara held her ears in pain and stumbled backwards, the vines loosening and Gila slipping free.

"All right then, if that's how we play it…" Tara said, frowning, holding her hands out. Leaves shot out of her sleeves and swirled around her, surrounding her in a tornado of razor sharp leaves that was nearly impossible to breach.

"Now, there's only one way for you to go!" Tara shouted, looking up at the top of the tornado. "Solar beam!"

Gila reappeared in the center of the tornado, and was hit head on by the beam of light, Gila shot high into the air. Gila plummeted to the ground, and hit hard, Tara standing over her, smiling.

"Final gambit." Gila said, holding her hand up, launching a blast of energy into Tara, losing consciousness.

"Damn, that stung…" Tara said, rubbing her stomach, frowning.

"Return." Alder said, returning Gila to her moeball. "Rona, go!" Rona reemerged from her moeball, and sighed sadly.

"So, the child lost…" Rona sighed, frowning.

"Yup." Tara said, nodding. "Now, it's your turn." Tara held her hand out, leaves swirling around her hand and forming a sword, Tara grabbing it and swinging it a few times for practice.

"Foolish child." Rona said, frowning, holding her hand up, the leaves swirling around them catching fire instantly, Tara's advantage shifting into a disadvantage.

"Aw, shit…" Tara said, looking at the pillar of fire she was standing in the center of.

"Fiery dance." Rona said, the flames swirling around Tara, hitting her head on, knocking her into the air. Tara hit the ground, badly injured, and the flames shifted around, firing at Tara again, hitting her head on.

* * *

So, Tara was hit by the fiery dance! Will she manage to win? Let's see!


	161. Chapter 161

All right, here's another chapter! Remember to review, everyone!

Leafeon of Flame: Indeed, it is overpowered.

Glaceon of Flames: Oh, we're nowhere near done. There's still a lot more left to go.

Numbershooter: He is.

Nooneimportant: I don't really think that I could write a good story for it, because it just doesn't interest me in the same way moemon does. I can view anthros as just humanshaped pokemon who you can have sex with, but moemon exist on a different level, because they're essentially human and could even pass for human, something that is needed for the finale. So I just don't think I could write a good story about it.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 161

* * *

Tara braced for impact of the flames, but they never came. She opened her eyes, and looked up at Shana, who was standing over her, blocking the flames with her swords.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shana exclaimed, looking back at Tara. "Didn't you say that you would never lose again? Didn't you promise that?"

"Yeah…" Tara said, nodding.

"Then stay back, conserve your strength." Shana said, glaring at Tara.

"Return." Blake said, returning Tara to her moeball. Shana sliced her swords, the flames dispersing.

"Well, this is new." Rona said, surprised.

"I'll defeat you." Shana said, frowning. "You really hurt Tara and Lara."

"Aw, how sweet." Rona said, smiling. "You care for your friends that much…"

"We aren't friends." Shana said, frowning. "Still, I can't leave those two alone. They're annoyances, and I can't stand them. Still, you hurt them, and I'll defeat you."

"Hurricane!" Rona said, releasing a blast of wind at Shana.

"Aqua jet!" Shana shouted, creating a veil of water around her body, Shana jumping off of the ground and charging at Rona.

"Hydro pump!" Shana shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a blast of water at Rona, knocking her out of the air, soaking her wings to prevent her from flying.

Shana landed on the ground, and charged at Rona, swinging her swords, cutting into Rona.

"…" Shana said, standing before Rona, who stood up, frowning.

"Let's go." Shana said, glaring at Rona. "Let's get serious." She detached her cestus on her hands, the cestus falling to the ground with a clang. She detached her boots and stepped out of them. She detached her armor and shoulder pads, and removed her helmet, shaking her hair lose.

"What's taking all that armor off of your body going to do?" Rona asked, laughing.

Shana disappeared and hit Rona in the back with her sword, knocking her forwards, Rona hitting the ground. Shana pressed her hand onto the ground, and launched a blast of water out of the ground, knocking Rona into the air.

"Retaliation!" Shana shouted, focusing energy into her hand. She hit Rona in the stomach, and sent her flying backwards.

Shana held her hand up, and hit Rona in the stomach, Rona flying backwards. Shana charged at her at an unbelievable speed, and hit Rona in the stomach with a sword of water.

Rona hit the ground, and lost consciousness.

"Return." Alder said, returning Rona to her moeball. "That was an amazing battle, Blake. But it's not over yet! Chelia, go!" Alder tossed out a moeball, which an Escavalier emerged from. She wore a suit of armor with red fringes sticking off of the armor. She held two silver and red lances in her hands, and had blue and yellow hair flowing down her back, held in place by a helmet, as well as bright red eyes.

"All right." Chelia said, smiling. "Let me show you my power!" Chelia charged at Shana, piercing at her with her lance.

"I'm not losing to you." Shana said, drawing her swords. She disappeared, and reappeared behind Chelia, her armor shattering to pieces, Chelia collapsing to the ground in pain.

"Done." Shana said, returning her swords to her sheath.

"Amazing…" Alder said, shocked. "Return." Alder returned Chelia to her moeball, completely stunned. "Well, you beat me even after I gave it my all."

"Yeah." Shana said, nodding. "Because I'm just that amazing."

Blake healed up all of his moemon, and walked over to Alder.

"Blake…" Alder said, smiling. "It is an honor to be standing in the presence of the new champion!"

"Thanks." Blake said, smiling. Suddenly, the ground beneath their feat began shaking, a castle shooting out of the ground before them.

"What the hell is that?" Alder asked, shocked.

"A castle?" Blake asked, shocked, looking at the emblem of the castle. "I think it belongs to Team Plasma…"

"A CASTLE?" Alder asked, shocked. "HOW THE HELL DID THEY BUILD A CASTLE BENEATH THE ELITE FOUR?"

"I don't know." Blake said, frowning, turning to Willow. "Will, you want to head up to the castle?"

"Yeah." Willow said, nodding.

The two walked up to the castle, and walked up the stairs, heading towards the doors of the castle.

"Great, more stairs." Willow said, frowning. Blake pulled out his moedex, and looked up Lara's data.

**Moemon**: Volcarona

**Name**: Lara

**Species**: Sun Moemon

**Type**: Bug/Fire

**Current Level**: 70

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Volcarona are omnivorous.

**Ability**: Flame Body

**Height**: 5'10"

**Weight**: 102.9lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Grass, Bug, Ice, Steel, Psychic, Dark

**Weak Against**: Flying, Rock, Water

**Attacks**: Ember, String Shot, Leech Life, Zen Headbutt, Take Down, Flame Charge, Bug Bite, Double-Edge, Flame Wheel, Bug Buzz, Gust, Fire Spin, Whirlwind, Silver Wind, Quiver Dance, Heat Wave, Fiery Dance

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Larvesta

**Info: **Volcarona are very powerful and loyal moemon, and are very protective of their masters. They will protect their masters with their lives, and will obey any orders. They control very destructive powers and flames, and utilize the power of the sun. They are very clingy to their master, however, and if a moemon moves too close to their master, they will burn the moemon away with their flames. Because of this, the trainer's other moemon fear their powers.

"Blake!" Blake and Willow turned around and saw Kanone and Rin standing there, Rin fully recovered.

"Guys!" Blake said, shocked. "What are you two doing here?"

"You're going to need our help." Kanone said, smiling. "I'm sure. That's why we'll help you now. Besides, I still have some unfinished business to deal with."

"You're not the only one." A voice piped up. The group turned behind them, and saw Micah standing there, smiling.

"Micah?" Kanone asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just thought you might need my help." Micah said, smiling. "See, I think that this battle is going to be pretty impressive, and I don't want to miss it."

"All right." Blake said, nodding. The group headed up the stairs, and into the doors of the castle.

* * *

So, what will they encounter in the castle? Let's find out!


	162. Chapter 162

All right, here's another chapter! Review!

Nooneimportant: No, they aren't five. The ages of the majority are about 15-25, but younger moemon can have younger maturity, but eventually mature. That's why most trainers won't have sex with egg moemon until they evolve, because they're still very immature and young.

Leafeon of Flame: Maybe… ; )

Numbershooter: Thanks a ton!

Mr. Brandloyal: Yeah, because Shana is bad ass and awesome!

TheLightningPunisher: Yes, it has.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 162

* * *

The group of five walked through the castle, the walls of the castle stretching high up into the air, arching over their heads.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" Willow asked, frowning.

"No idea." Blake said, frowning. They continued walking through the maze of hallways, before they arrived at a large room.

"Hello there, Blake." N said, looking down at Blake. He was standing on a balcony, two women standing on either side of him, wearing matching white dresses. One had pink hair, the other having golden hair.

"N." Blake said, looking up at him, frowning.

"Blake, I have been appointed by the legendary dragons." N said, frowning. "As you can see, I posses the souls of the ancient dragons."

The two women held their hands up, revealing that the pink haired one held up a white stone, and the gold haired one held up a black stone.

"I have been appointed as the guardian of moemon, and I shall change the world." N preached. "As the leader of People for the Ethical Terrorism of America, aka Team Plasma, I shall challenge you with the full force of my power."

"Come down here and fight me, N!" Blake exclaimed.

"I see no need to fight you." N said, looking down on Blake with contempt. "You are a simple trainer, and you have not been chosen by one of the legendary dragons. I see no need to lower myself to fight you."

N held his hand up, frowning.

"GO!" N shouted, Team Plasma Grunts charged at the group, Blake reaching for his moeballs.

"All things freeze to ice…" Micah said, holding her hand up. Ice spread from her feet, shooting out and covering over the ground, shooting up across the walls, ice freezing up over the grunts, freezing them solid.

"What?" N asked, shocked.

"What?" Ghetsis exclaimed from behind N.

"What was that?" Rin and Kanone asked, turning to Micah.

"Awe, Rin, don't you remember who I am?" Micah asked, smiling.

"Very well then." N said, looking down at them, frowning. "Ghetsis?"

"All right, kids, let me show you my power!" Ghetsis shouted. "Riga, go!"

A Cofagrigus emerged from her moeball, glaring at them.

"Rou, go!" Ghetsis shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Bouffalant emerged from.

"Seina, go!" Ghetsis shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Seismitoad emerged from.

The Seismitoad wore a blue full body suit, with large blue dots covering it. She had long blue and black hair flowing down her back, and shining red eyes.

"Sharna, go!" Ghetsis shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Bisharp emerged from.

"Lex, go!" Ghetsis shouted, tossing out a moeball, which an Eelektross emerged from.

"Reina, go!" Ghetsis shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Hydreigon emerged from.

"Six moemon!" Willow said, frowning.

"Go!" Blake shouted, tossing out six moeballs, which his six moemon emerged from.

"And so it begins." Morning Star said, standing over the group.

"Morning Star!" Blake exclaimed, frowning.

"Morning Star." Kallin said, walking in from behind the group.

"So, Kanone, read any good books lately?" Morning Star asked, looking at Kallin.

"Maybe." Kanone said, frowning.

"These humans are so irritating." Lucifer said, appearing beside Morning Star, frowning. "Hey, Ghetsis, are you going to kill these idiots, or what?"

"Go!" Ghetsis ordered, his six moemon charging at Blake's six moemon.

"Awaken." Morning Star said, holding one stave up in the air, the six on their back lifting off and floating around in a ring, each glowing a different color. The staves shot out a beam of light, hitting Lucifer and each of Blake's moemon.

Violet light encompassed Lucifer's body. The violet lines traced themselves over her body, drawing an intricate pattern in her flesh.

Green light encompassed Tara's body. The green lines traced themselves over her body, drawing an intricate pattern in her flesh.

Blue light encompassed Shana's body. The blue lines traced themselves over her body, drawing an intricate pattern in her flesh.

Red light encompassed Lara's body. The red lines traced themselves over her body, drawing an intricate pattern in her flesh.

Orange light encompassed Aria's body. The orange lines traced themselves over her body, drawing an intricate pattern in her flesh.

Yellow light encompassed Shina's body. The yellow lines traced themselves over her body, drawing an intricate pattern in her flesh.

White light encompassed Mini's body. The white lines traced themselves over her body, drawing an intricate pattern in her flesh.

"Whoa…" Blake said, staring in awe at his six moemon.

The six of them charged at the six moemon, Tara charging at the Seismitoad, Shana charging at the Hydreigon, Lara charging at the Bisharp, Aria charging at the Cofagrigus, Shina charging at the Eelektross, Mini charging at the Bouffalant.

The six moemon knocked out Ghetsis' moemon, and pulled to a stop, the light around them fading.

"No way…" Blake said, looking at the six of them in awe.

"Impossible!" Ghetsis exclaimed, shocked. "How could you defeat my strongest moemon?"

"Simple." Morning Star said, letting out something that sounded like a laugh. "That's the power of god."

The light disappeared from the six, and they glared at Ghetsis angrily.

"N!" Ghetsis said, frowning. "Use your power! Destroy them!"

"Yes." N said, nodding. "Anthea, Concordia, release them." The two women held up the two stones, which began glowing with red and gold light, the light encompassing their bodies as they transformed.

* * *

So, what could be going on? Let's find out!


	163. Chapter 163

So, in this chapter, we begin the battle against N!

Nomercy745: Definitely.

Leafeon of Flame: Indeed.

Nooneimportant: Well, in this, they are adults. If that makes them gijinka in your point of view, then that's nice. Remember, I didn't base this off of the GAMES, but off of images floating on the net.

Numbershooter: Indeed.

Mr. Brandloyal: Exactly.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 163

* * *

The light around the two women faded, and they stood beside N in their new forms.

One of them wore a white dress that seemed to billow out, and had two elegant white wings sticking out of her back, which was left open by the dress. She had long flowing white hair that seemed to have a pink tint, and had shining blue eyes.

The other wore a black dress that was long and sleek, the top and back open to reveal her cleavage, two black wings sticking out of her back. She had sleek black hair that flowed down her back, which seemed to have a golden tint, and shining red eyes.

"This is the power of the dragons." N said, looking down at Blake. "The ancient dragon moemon no longer have bodies, so they must infuse their powers into normal humans. Because of that, my comrades have ascended to a higher state of being, and have become better than human. This is the true power of those that have shed away their humanity."

"You would sacrifice people fighting beside you for something like that?" Blake exclaimed.

"It is not sacrifice!" N exclaimed, looking down at Blake. "They have become better than they could ever be by sacrificing their humanity!"

"I see." Kallin said, lifting up his hand, pointing a gun at N. Without even flinching, he pulled the trigger, only for the black dragon to stick out her hand and protect N from the bullet.

"…I see." Kallin said, lowering his hand. He then brought his hand up again, this time holding a shotgun. He pulled it back and fired at N once more, the white one protecting him this time.

"You're not helping." Kanone said, glaring at Kallin.

"…" Kallin said, frowning, lowering her gun.

"Blue Flare." The white dragon said, holding up her hand, creating blue flames in the palm of her hand.

"Bolt Strike." The black dragon said, holding up her hand, creating blue sparks in the palm of her hand.

The two attacks shot towards the group, but Micah stepped out in front of them, and held her hand up.

"Freeze Ice." Micah said, releasing a wave of ice from her hand, freezing the lightning and flames in their tracks.

"What?" N exclaimed, shocked.

"Reshiram, Zekrom, how you have fallen." Micah said, smiling sadly. "To think that my sisters would use their power to assist someone such as this."

"Sister…" The white dragon, Reshiram, said, frowning. "If you have been reborn into this world, then that means that you have the same duty as us."

"We have revived, so our memories have returned." The black dragon, Zekrom, said. "Because of that, we must serve our master N, and his wishes."

"You both have such power, and yet you lower yourselves to serving humans?" Micah exclaimed, laughing wildly. "What idiots! Humans aren't meant to be worshipped, they exist to be our comrades!"

"You have cast aside your name and your identity, and you preach humans as the equals of us?" Zekrom asked, frowning.

"Such arrogance is unbecoming, sister." Reshiram said, frowning. "We would never dream to be superior to humans."

"Tell me, N!" Micah exclaimed, laughing. "Is this the world you desire? A world where moemon simply believe themselves tools to serve humans?"

N, however, didn't hear a word she said. He was still staring in shock at Micah.

"It can't be…" N said, shocked. "Another dragon… Impossible… The dragons are to side with me, and I shall use their power to liberate moemon from their masters! How can you not bow to me?"

"Sorry, but I don't much like the idea of lowering myself to bow down to you." Micah said, flipping N off.

"You will bow down before me!" N exclaimed. "Zekrom, Reshiram, that woman seeks to destroy our dreams!"

"And I'll destroy you along with them." Micah said, laughing. "Ice beam!" Micah launched a beam of ice from her hand that struck the balcony, causing the balcony to give out and everyone on it to fall towards the ground.

"Lord N." Resiram and Zekrom helped N land gently on the ground, while Ghetsis landed in a lump on the ground.

"So, Micah, I assume you think you can defeat the two of them?" Morning Star asked, laughing. "Well, good luck… I'll return when Blake is dead."

Lucifer stuck her tongue out, and the two disappeared in a flash.

"Well now, two on one." Micah said, smiling. "Just how I like it."

Micah held her hands out, cold air swirling around her hands.

"All right, my dear sisters." Micah said, an evil smile crossing her face. "Let's see just how strong you really are."

Micah charged at the two, smiling.

"Blue Flare!" Reshiram shouted, launching a blast of blue flames at Micah.

"Bolt Strike!" Zekrom shouted, launching a blast of lightning at Micah.

"Ice Burn!" Micah said, holding her hand up, releasing a chilling blast of energy that encompassed the flames, sending them flying back at Reshiram.

"Freeze Bolt!" Micah said, holding her hand up, releasing a chilling blast of energy that encompassed the lightning, sending it flying back at Zekrom.

The two dragon moemon were struck at full force by the powerful ice moves, and were sent skidding across the freezing ground.

"Ahahaha!" Micah laughed maniacally, standing over the two dragon moemon as N watched in shock. "It seems that two recently revived dragon moemon don't stand a chance of defeating an ice moemon that has spent the last few decades preparing for this showdown!"

"No…" Rin said, falling to her knees, clutching her head. "Stop… Please… You have to stop…"

* * *

Why? Why do they have to stop?

…

All right, let me address the elephant in the room.

I hate N.

There, I said it. Why do I hate N so much? Simple. N is a nihilistic sociopath who wants to create a world without humans. He's just like Cyrus. However, N gets a SHITLOAD of fangirls, fan art, and shipping. And yet he's an asshole. N's entire reason for living is to establish a society where only his "master race" (pokemon) can live, and he desires to wipe out anyone who doesn't match his so called "master race".

You know, there was another guy who had that plan, what was his name again?


	164. Chapter 164

All right, here's another chapter, where shit gets real and so much crazy shit goes down.

Umbreon of Dawn: Don't worry, I'll introduce Genesect eventually.

DARKWOLF180: Yeah.

Leafeon of Flame: Hitler doesn't have anything to do with N. N is an extremist, and based upon his actions, he expects humans to just voluntarily give up their moemon when he asks. If someone chose not to give up their moemon, it's not that much of a stretch to think that he would attempt to destroy them for his new world order. Aside from the "Master race" (which was me being sarcastic) I was actually comparing N to Cyrus, who also had the same "Humans are evil and I'm going to create my ideal world where humans don't exist" and yet despite being such an extremist, N is repeatedly paired up with the main character. He has very little difference from Cyrus, and yet Cyrus was never paired up with Dawn. And not only that, what form of punishment does N get for his crimes? …None whatsoever. I really hate N, not because of his actions, because all the pokemon villains have those sorts of ideals, but because we're supposed to SYMPATHIZE with someone who wants to force humans to separate from their partners simply because he believes that his decisions will make the world a better place. The way he's portrayed in such a good light by the game designers and fans is what I really can't stand. Ghetsis is evil and all, but N is just as arrogant. He's trying to do the right thing, but he believes that his way is right and refuses to compromise in any way. Just. Like. CYRUS. And yet, how many fangirls does Cyrus have? Exactly. I'm sorry I offended you, but I really, REALLY hate N.

Nooneimportant: I see. Well, most of the images I found were of teens, but oh well. To each his own. And the issue with N stems from the fact that fangirls have no soul.

Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome: …I thought it was obvious.

Numbershooter: I see.

WateryHell: Thanks!

Mr. Brandloyal: Micah did fuse. With Kyurem. Micah is the fusion of Kyurem and a human, after all.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 164

* * *

"Is it just me, or do you feel a real wave of negative energy from up there in the comments?" Blake asked, looking up.

"Dunno." Willow shrugged blandly.

"Ahaha!" Micah laughed, launching ice at the two dragons, who responded with bursts of fire and lightning respectfully.

"Game over." Kallin said, walking towards N. "There's no way that those two will be able to defeat Micah."

"Silence!" N exclaimed. "I will not allow anyone to destroy my dream of a world where moemon can live happily!"

"Look around you, N." Kallin said, grabbing N by the shoulders. "Moemon and humans do live in happiness! There might be problems, but people like things the way they are!"

"They can't." N said, glaring at Kallin. "Humans are an evil existence that needs to be removed from this world."

"I see." Kallin said, frowning. "How you've been poisoned."

"Nonsense!" N said, glaring at Kallin. "These are my true feelings."

"Perhaps." Kallin said, letting his arm drop. "But still, you are being controlled by someone."

"Wait…" Willow said, frowning. "This reminds me of something…"

"Really?" Kallin asked, walking over to Willow. "Why don't you enlighten us?"

"The dream!" Willow said, silently, turning to Ghetsis, who was standing away, silent. "You! You're the one behind this!"

"What?" Ghetsis asked, shocked.

"Oh, right." Blake said, putting his fist in his hand, a light bulb going over his head. "Ghetsis is the bad guy."

"You idiot." Kanone said, hitting Blake over the head.

"What are you talking about?" Ghetsis asked, innocent. "I'm innocent! I just do what Lord N commands me!"

"Really?" Kallin asked, frowning. "You expect me to believe that?" Kallin held up a book, which he pulled out from Kanone's pack.

"That's!" Kanone exclaimed.

"The Reinhart Observation Diaries." Kallin said, frowning. "There are very interesting passages in this volume, several of which are about you, Ghetsis."

"Who are you?" Ghetsis asked, glaring at Kallin.

"Simple, Ghetsis." Kallin said, frowning. "I'm just a member of the Reinhart Family, that's all."

"Well, we'll see about that…" Ghetsis said, raising his hand, a gun pointed towards Kallin's chest.

"Ghetsis!" N exclaimed, shocked.

"N, this man is the greatest threat to your dream." Ghetsis said, glaring at Kallin. "What's written down within the pages of that book-"

"…Is enough information about you and your criminal acts to send you and your comrades to jail." Kallin said, glaring at Ghetsis.

"Silence!" Ghetsis said, beginning to squeeze down on the trigger. The three dragon moemon continued their fighting above their heads, Kallin staring down Ghetsis fearlessly.

"N, I think you'll want to hear this." Kallin said, never taking his eyes off of Ghetsis, opening the book.

"Why you…" Ghetsis growled.

"No." N said, frowning, glaring at Ghetsis. "I want to hear it."

"'Project Harmony'." Kallin read aloud. ".'Set in to motion by Ghetsis, who brought young N to us, we will use this plan to take control of the Unova Region through the use of the legendary dragons. N possesses a strange ability. Just like the previous child brought to us by Ghetsis, N possesses the ability to see the true feelings of people. He can hear the voices of people and moemon alike. However, unlike Lulu, we do not view it as a possibility for any of his feelings towards the Host to cloud his judgment'."

"What?" Kanone and Blake asked, shocked.

"What?" N asked, turning to Ghetsis, confused. "What does this mean?"

"Simple." Kallin said, frowning. "Let me explain. You father over there took you in as a young boy because of your ability to read the hearts of people and moemon alike. By forcing you to be around moemon that had been abused, raped, beaten by humans, he could shape you into a weapon that he could use to seize control of Unova."

"Silence!" Ghetsis exclaimed, pulling the trigger.

"Move!" Blake exclaimed, shoving Kallin out of the way.

"Why would you do that?" Kallin exclaimed, turning to Blake. "Something as human as a bullet wouldn't do a thing against-"

"Blake…" Willow said, staring at Blake in horror. A red spot had appeared on his jacket, just above his heart, and began to spread. Blake touched his shaking hand to his chest, and stared at it in horror.

"Blood…" Blake said, looking at the blood that stained his hand. He dropped to the ground, cold.

"Blake!" Willow exclaimed, running over to Blake, kneeling beside him.

"Is he…" Kanone said, kneeling next to Blake, pressing his fingers against Blake's neck. "Never mind…"

N looked in horror at Blake's sudden and violent death, having never seen someone die before.

"Damn fool…" Ghetsis said, frowning.

"Damn." Kallin said, looking over to Willow. "Not good."

"Hey, stay away!" Kanone said, glaring at Kallin as he ran over to Blake.

"You don't understand!" Kallin exclaimed. "If we don't do something soon…"

"Who…" Willow asked, clutching her head in pain. She looked down at Blake's still face, tears falling from her eyes. "Who do I hate for this?"

"…Damn." Kallin said again, a look of fear mixed with anger crossing over his face.

"Kufufu…" Willow said, standing up, turning to Ghetsis, a twisted smile crossing her face. "Tell me, Ghetsis… Do you fear the Reaper?"

* * *

I'll leave it at that. The curse continues.


	165. Chapter 165

Now, those are the number of reviews I'm talking about! YEAH!

Leafeon of Flame: No, it's all good.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Thank you.

TheLightningPunisher: Sure.

Nomercy745: Maybe.

Guest: Indeed.

MoneytheChef: I guess I do.

DarkWolfAssassin: It's cool.

Nooneimportant: Indeed.

DARKWOLF180: Yes we should.

CorruptedIcey: Cool.

Zz: Good.

Numbershooter: We'll see.

Mr. Brandloyal: I'm gonna guess Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 165

* * *

Willow stood before a cage, in a world of pitch darkness.

"Hello, Willow." The woman within the cage said, smiling. She looked exactly like Willow, but she had green hair instead of brown and green eyes instead of brown.

"Who are you?" Willow asked, glaring at the woman. "How do you know my name?"

"I am you." Reaper said, smiling. "I know how much pain you're going through, seeing Blake die like that."

"What do you know about that?" Willow asked, glaring at her.

"I know everything about you." Reaper said, smiling evilly. "I know the anger you feel." Reaper held her hand out of the cage, towards Willow. "All you have to do is let me free, and I can make it all disappear."

"Really…" Willow asked, stretching her hand out towards Reaper.

"Yes…" Reaper said, smiling. "Give me your hand, and I'll kill everyone who took him away."

"Hold on a second." A hand grabbed Willow's wrist. She looked up at its owner, shocked.

"Blake?" Willow asked, shocked.

"Whew, it's a good thing I looked so much like Blake." Aurore said, smiling.

"Dad…" Willow said, shocked.

"Aurore!" Reaper hissed.

"Hello, Reaper." Aurore said, smiling. "I see you're still tormenting my daughter, just how you tormented me."

"Shut up!" Reaper shouted at Aurore.

"Don't be like that, Reaper." Aurore said, smiling. "I hated you when you were a part of me, but now that you've been reborn in my daughter, I view you as my own daughter as well."

"Thanks." Reaper said, glaring at Aurore. "I see how you treat your daughters."

"Don't worry, Reaper." Aurore said, smiling. "Someday I'll remove that hatred from you."

"Hmph." Reaper said, turning away from Aurore.

"Don't worry, Willow." Aurore said, smiling. "I promise, everything will turn out all right."

* * *

Willow turned to Ghetsis, frowning.

"Don't worry, Ghetsis." Willow said, frowning. "I haven't given into the darkness."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Rin exclaimed. Everyone in the room turned to Rin, who was shining with flaming energy.

"Rin?" Kanone asked, worried.

"And so it begins." Kallin said, frowning.

"Rin…?" Kanone asked, walking over to her. The flames around her died, and she stood before them, glowing slightly.

"This power…" Rin said, looking at the light glowing around her body. She walked towards Willow, standing over Blake. She held her hand up, the bullet pulling out of his chest, levitating in the air. His chest fused shut, his wound healing, Blake gasping in pain as he woke up.

"Blake!" Willow exclaimed, shocked, hugging Blake tightly.

"What the hell?" Micah asked, looking at Rin, shocked.

"This power…" Rin repeated. "The power of victory…"

"Kallin, what's going on?" Kanone demanded.

"Rin isn't…" Kallin said, frowning. "She's not a normal girl. Her true identity…"

"Victini…" Ghetsis breathed. "Impossible! We've searched for a creature with such power for so long, and yet… She was here…"

"I see…" Morning Star said, reappearing. "So Aurore, this is the power of the piece that you threw onto the board…"

"Micah." Rin said, staring at Micah, Reshiram and Zekrom. She waved her hand, creating flames in front of Reshiram and Zekrom, separating them from Micah.

"You lose, Ghetsis." Rin said, walking over to Ghetsis. She grabbed the gun in his hand, which melted into a pile of slag as she clenched her fist. Ghetsis stepped back in shock, Rin walking towards him.

"Blue Flare!" Reshiram shouted, firing blue flames at the ceiling.

"Bolt Strike!" Zekrom shouted, firing a blast of lightning at the ceiling. The ceiling collapsed, boulders falling down towards Rin.

"Rin!" Kanone exclaimed, jumping at her, pushing her out of the way. She lay on top of her, supporting himself with his arms, Rin looking up at him, blushing.

"Handsome man…" Rin said, staring up at Kanone, blushing. "Saved me from danger…"

"Yeah, that's how it works, remember?" Kanone asked, smiling.

"…Okay, get off." Rin said, pushing Kanone off of her, the light around her body fading.

"Guys! This place is coming down!" Willow shouted.

"Looks like we'll have to put our fight on hold for a while." Micah said to her sisters, frowning.

"Lord N!" Zekrom and Reshiram ran to N's side, lifting him into the air.

"Let's go." Kanone said, grabbing onto Rin's hand, Blake and Willow running out of the room after them.

"Everyone!" Lucifer exclaimed, appearing in front of them before they left the room.

"Lucifer!" Blake said, glaring at her.

"Please, listen to me!" Lucifer exclaimed. "I'm trying to help!" Lucifer held up her hand, creating a portal to the outside.

"Do we go?" Blake asked, looking at Willow.

"Up to you, anything would be better than this." Willow said, looking at the collapsing castle.

"Please, Master Blake." Lucifer said, looking into Blake's eyes. "I want to help."

"…All right, let's go!" Blake said, running into the portal. Willow followed after him instantly, Kanone and Rin following. Micah ducked in just as the room collapsed, Lucifer teleporting out of the room.

The portal dropped the five of them onto the coliseum ground in front of Alder, the castle collapsing before their eyes. Suddenly, two figures shot out of the castle, Reshiram and Zekrom landing in front of them, holding N in their arms.

"N…" Blake said, reaching out.

"Stay away!" N exclaimed, pushing Blake away. "My castle may have collapsed, but I still haven't lost!"

"It's over." Micah said, frowning. "You can't defeat us."

"Master N…" Reshiram said, staring at N.

"If you want to fight, we'll support you." Zekrom said, frowning.

"Micah, why won't you stand beside me?" N asked, frowning. "Humanity is evil! They try to destroy moemon!"

"…No." Micah said, frowning. "Why do you think that?"

"It's the truth." Micah said, glaring. She walked over to N, grabbed his hand, and placed it on her chest.

"Wha-?" N gasped, flustered.

"You can feel the hearts of moemon, can't you?" Micah asked, smiling. "So, feel my spirit."

"…" N said, frowning. "Wow, there is a LOT of sex in your spirit."

"And that's just one of the things moemon have to offer." Micah said, smiling.

"But all the documents I have read have shown the evils of humanity." N said, frowning.

"What kind of documents?" Micah asked, frowning.

"Death Note." N explained.

"What?" Micah exclaimed, shocked. "You read Death Note?"

"Micah?" Kanone asked, frowning. Micah grabbed N by the hands, and looked at him with shining eyes.

"You see, N, this is why I love humanity." Micah said, smiling. "All the culture, the anime. Higurashi. Umineko. Fullmetal Alchemist. Ouran Host Club. School Days. So many shows, this is what inspired me to fight for humanity."

"What?" N asked, shocked.

"There is more than just Death Note in this world." Micah said, smiling. "Humanity isn't just evil. You know what, come by my place sometime, and I'll lone you some anime."

"Um, sure." N said, nodding.

"This turned really weird." Blake said, confused.

"Yeah, definitely." Willow said, nodding.

* * *

It really is. So, we're drawing the main storyline to a close, so it's all free territory after this! What will happen?


	166. Chapter 166

All right, here's another chapter! We get to see how Rin feels about these surprising turn of events! Remember to review!

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Cock blocking in what way?

TheLightningPunisher: Maybe.

MoneytheChef: Yeah, a little.

Numbershooter: No, sorry.

CorruptedIcey: Actually, Asmodeus, like the others, are based off the Seven Princes of Hell.

UEG nastykiller: Maybe.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 166

* * *

"…And you have GOT to watch Neon Genesis Evangelion!" Micah gushed, piling DVD's into N's arms, N looking at her in shock.

"…I don't think we want Mr. 'I hate all of humanity' to be watching that." Kanone said, frowning.

"Poo." Micah huffed, frowning. "Anyways, it's been fun, all! I finally fulfilled my destiny…"

Micah looked up at the sky, smiling sadly.

"Now then, time to eat!" Micah said, all of her melancholy vanished, as she flew away into the sky.

"Blake, this is where we part ways." N said, frowning.

"N…" Blake said, staring at N.

"You stated that you believe humanity to be capable of goodness, right?" N asked, frowning. "So I will let you show me. I will be watching you, and I hope that you can manage to truly set humanity on a path of righteousness."

Reshiram and Zekrom each grabbed one of N's arms, and soared up into the sky.

"So what now?" Willow asked, looking out over the wrecked castle before them. "What do you think happened to Ghetsis? You think he died?"

"…No." Blake said, frowning. "He'll be back."

"Kallin disappeared too." Kanone said, frowning. "And he took that book with him."

"Who was that guy?" Rin asked, looking at Kanone, frowning.

"…Dunno." Kanone said, shrugging. "I guess he was just a good Samaritan?"

"…" Rin said, looking at Kanone, frowning. "…Sure."

The two looked at each other for a long while, frowning.

"Listen, Kanone…" Rin said, staring at him, her eyes shining with sadness.

"Oh, wait, Blake, that's right!" Kanone said, suddenly. "You became Champion, right? That's awesome!"

Kanone ran over to his brother and rubbed his hair playfully, Rin looking after him, frowning.

_This power…_ Rin thought, looking at her hand. _It's strange… I don't feel different anymore, but I know now, I'm not human… Things are so different, now…_

Rin looked after Kanone longingly, frowning.

"And now, when I finally sort out how I feel…" Rin murmured. Suddenly, she realized what she had been saying.

"Idiot! Idiot!" Rin exclaimed, hitting her head against one of the pillars repeatedly. "What sort of feelings do you think you might have for him, idiot?"

"Um, Rin…" Kanone said, walking up to Rin.

"What?" Rin asked, hiding behind the pillar, glaring at Kanone.

"Can we talk?" Kanone asked, looking at Rin with totally seriousness. "It's time."

"…Yeah." Rin said, looking down. "I guess… I guess we need to talk."

"What do you think they're going to talk about?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Dunno." Blake said, shrugging.

"I can't believe it…" Willow said, frowning. "My sister, the older sister I've known all my life, turned out to be Victini, the legendary moemon… It's mind-boggling…"

"Yeah…" Blake said, nodding. "I can't believe it… How could it be possible."

"She's an error." Blake and Willow turned to see Morning Star standing in front of them, Lucifer accompanying.

"Morning Star." Blake said, glaring at Morning Star.

"Strange…" Morning Star said, their face as expressionless as ever behind the mask. "You were supposed to have died."

"I did die." Blake said, frowning.

"Yes, but if Rin hadn't been there, your death might have been more permanent." Morning Star turned to Willow. "And if your father hadn't been there, you would have given into your darkness."

"What were you saying about my sister?" Willow asked, glaring at Morning Star.

"Rin is a mixture of the DNA of a human and the DNA of Arceus, the strongest moemon in existence." Morning Star explained. "She was created as an artificial human by Aurore, a human who was part moemon."

"Why would my father do something like that?" Willow demanded.

"To save you." Morning Star answered. "And to save you, Blake." Aurore was willing to wager the power of fate that by creating a single piece in Rin, it would be enough to change fate."

"And?" Blake asked.

"He was right." Morning Star said, sighing. "For here you are, whole and hale."

"Yeah." Blake said evenly, nodding.

"Now, I only wonder how much longer I shall continue to exist in this world…" Morning Star said, looking up at the sky, sighing. "Lucifer, we shall go." Morning Star turned and walked out of the coliseum.

"Blake…" Lucifer said, staring at Blake. "I am sorry for everything my comrades and I have done. Now that you live, there is no longer any reason for us to try and hurt Rin. Please accept my sincerest regrets and apologies."

"…Sure." Blake said, smiling. "Thanks for saving us, by the way. You're not that bad, Lucifer."

"…" Lucifer said, blushing. She then shook her head, turned, and followed after her master.

"Well now, it looks like there's only one thing left." Blake said, looking back to Kanone and Rin.

"Kallin is my… father?" Rin asked, shocked. "No, but my dad…"

"He is." Kanone said, nodding. "He made some very convincing arguments. I could see by how much he worried for you, he really is your father…"

"…" Rin said, looking down at the ground, then up at the sky. "So what now?"

"That's up to you." Kanone said, shrugging. "You could look for him, but…"

"That's not what I meant." Rin said, frowning. "I'm… I'm a moemon."

"…Yeah." Kanone said, nodding.

"I don't get it!" Rin said, hitting the pillar she was standing. "It's not fair! My whole life, I've lived as a human, and now… Now… Now I'm just a moemon? It's not fair!"

"Rin…" Kanone said, staring at her, frowning.

"I can't get married…" Rin said, tears falling from her eyes. "I can't fall in love with a guy, I…"

Kanone hugged her. Rin cried into his chest for a long time, letting the sadness of her existence flow out into his shirt. They stood there for a long time, Kanone simply comforting her as any friend should.

* * *

Aw, how nice. Poor Rin. I guess she can't be with the person she loves…


	167. Chapter 167

Here's another chapter, guys! Remember to review!

Nomercy745: We'll see what happens.

MoneytheChef: Okay, fine.

TheLightningPunisher: If it was that simple, more moemon would try that.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Well, let's trust in their future, shall we?

Umbreon of Dawn: We'll see.

Reviewer Guy: Thanks! Be sure to check out my other stories!

Numbershooter: Well, society for one.

Guest: Well…

Facebooc: Maybe, but to broken. But don't worry, he still has one last moemon to capture.

Mr. Brandloyal: Have I seen Clannad? *Removes sunglasses dramatically, speaks in a badass voice* Oh yes. I've seen Clannad.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 167

* * *

"So, what now?" Blake asked, frowning. He and Willow were walking down the street towards Willow's house.

"Hm?" Willow asked, turning her head to Blake, confused.

"Are you going to keep looking for your dad?" Blake asked, frowning.

"…No…" Willow said, sighing. She looked up at the night sky, smiling. "My mom is back to normal… If I wanted to bring him back, it would be for me. And I don't need him right now… Because I know he's still watching after me."

"Aw, that's nice." Blake said, smiling.

"…I will BREAK you." Willow said, glaring at Blake.

"…Got it." Blake said, frowning.

"Okay, then!" Willow said, smiling. "Now then, let's go see my mom!" Willow walked into her house, where she saw Willow's mom hugging Rin tightly.

"You poor thing!" She sobbed into Rin's shoulder, crying. "All this time… You're a moemon… I can't believe it…"

"I know…" Rin said, nodding. "It's just… It hurts so much, I can't even… I can't even… I can't even say it!"

"Thanks, mom." Rin said, smiling. "But it's okay… I'm fine…"

"No, you can't be!" She exclaimed, frowning. "I mean, you won't be able to get married, or have kids, or…"

"Mom." Rin said, smiling. "I'm fine, really! Kanone…"

"Aw, how sweet!" Willow's mom said, smiling. "I was wondering when the two of you would get together."

"Mom, it's not like that!" Rin exclaimed, blushing. "We're just friends, that's all."

"Suuuuure…" Willow's mom said, nodding, a knowing smile on her face.

"Hey, Rin." Kanone said, walking into the room from the kitchen. "You guys have anything other than light beer?"

"Kanone, leave." Rin said, glaring at Kanone.

"Oh, Rin, your mom has a few calls from some guys." Kanone said, smiling. "You want me to call 'em back?"

"…No, but you can shoot 'em." Willow's mom said, shrugging.

"Wow, your mom has a lot of suitors." Blake said, surprised. "I mean, it makes sense, because she's really hot, but-"

Willow hit Blake in the stomach, Blake doubling over in pain.

"Yeah, I know." Willow said, nodding. "She always had a lot of guys in town coming after her."

"Aw, sweetie, I'm sure you have a few beaux yourself, don't you?" Willow's mom asked, turning to Willow, smiling. "After all, Blake is a pretty cute guy. You could go out with him."

"Hey, it's not like that!" Willow exclaimed, frowning. "Mom!"

"Ah, it's good to be back." Willow's mom said, smiling. "Now then, what are you guys going to do now?"

"Hello." Kallin walked into the house, everyone turning in surprise.

"Kallin?" Blake asked, surprised. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to give you something." Kallin said, handing Blake a book. "I'm sure you know what that is."

"The Reinhart Observation Diaries…" Blake said, shocked.

"Willow, all of my research on your father and his family has gone into this book." Kallin said, staring at her. "It has everything that involves him. It is my life's work. Every last ounce of free time I've had has gone into this book, and it exists for the sole purpose of me giving you this book."

"Thanks." Blake said, looking through the book. "Well. That's a surprise."

"Let me see." Kanone said, taking the book from Blake, flipping through it.

"Well, it's been nice to see you all." Kallin said, turning and walking towards the door. "Good luck in your endeavors from now on, Blake."

Kallin reached the door, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Kallin…" Kallin turned around, and saw Rin standing there, frowning.

"Rin." Kallin said, frowning. "You wanted something?"

"Kallin…" Rin said, looking at Kallin. "You're… You… You're my father…"

"…" Kallin said, staring at Rin. "Yes."

"Can I ask you something?" Rin asked, frowning.

"…Sure." Kallin said, nodding. "You just have to ask."

"Why?" Rin asked, frowning. "Why did you create me?"

"I can answer that." Lucia walked into the room, smiling.

"Hey, you're that…" Rin said, shocked.

"It's so good to see you again, Rin." Lucia said, hugging Rin against her body, smiling.

"Lucia, you don't want to hurt her." Kallin advised.

"Oh, right, sorry." Lucia said, separating from Rin, brushing her off. "Anyway, Rin…"

"Yeah?" Rin asked.

"Your dad, Kallin and I… We… Well…" Lucia turned to Rin. "I wanted to know what it was like, to be with someone I love."

"And that's how I…?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Yes." Lucia said, nodding. "Rin, you were born as a child of love, love between a human and a moemon. You were a miracle, and you were created from a miracle. And I will always love you for that."

"…" Rin said, looking at her, frowning. "Thank you. You created me, whether on purpose or on accident. But you still created me, and for that, I truly thank you."

"Kallin…" Lucia said, looking over to Kallin, smiling. "You looked over our little girl, thank you for that." Lucia kissed Kallin on the cheek and pulled back, smiling.

"Aw, I still remember what made me fall for you so hard." Lucia said, blushing. She disappeared in a flash of light, Kallin disappearing along with her.

"So, this book…" Kanone said, looking up from it. "There is quite a few interesting things written down in it."

"Like what?" Blake asked.

"Well, did you know that JFK didn't pay his dues to the Reinhart Family?" Kanone asked, surprised. "Explains a lot, actually. But good old Nixon read the fine print of HIS contract, kept his nuts away from the open flame."

"…What was the point of that?" Willow asked, frowning.

"…Thought I'd end this episode on a happy note, that's all." Kanone said, smiling. "Besides, there's a whole ton of stuff in this book we haven't gone through, thought we'd start with the funnies."

"…Kay." Willow said, shrugging.

* * *

So, what do you think is coming up next? Let's find out!


	168. Chapter 168

All right, in this chapter, we begin our sex again!

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: Yes, well, we'll see.

MoneytheChef: But I'm not sure if they're really supposed to be together.

Guest: Well, maybe…

Lucario trainer: Wait, how many lantern corps are there?

Numbershooter: Oh, yeah.

Facebooc: Thanks a ton!

Mr. Brandloyal: Why shattered?

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 168

* * *

"Master…" Yami said, kneeling over Blake, licking her lips. The two were on a bed, in a darkened room. Beyond this, Blake couldn't even guess.

_Where am I?_ Blake thought, frowning. _How did I get here, anyway?_

"Hello, master!" Yami said, smiling. "I'm so glad you're awake! It looks like that drug Ruru and Fumio made for you finally wore off!"

_Ah. I was drugged._ Blake thought, rolling her eyes. "So, where are we?"

"The hotel." Yami said, smiling. "See, we all wanted to give our thanks to you, master! Because of that, we decided to each spend one night with you! And because we drew straws, I get to go first."

"Ah. Understood." Blake said, nodding.

"Now then, master, let me do my best." Yami said, licking her lips. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt with her normal hands, and pulled it open to reveal his naked chest. She licked her lips again, and her shadow hands came out from behind her and pulled the shirt from him. Her hands seemed to reach out from nowhere and everywhere, and stroked sensually against his skin. However, the touches were light and quick, fading as quickly as they had appeared, feeling as though someone had merely run a feather lightly against his flesh. Every time one hand stopped touching him, another began in a different place.

Yami's hands rubbed over his body as she sat atop him. She moved her normal hands down to his belt and removed his pants, which were discarded in the same manner as his shirt. She began stroking his dick with her hands, but then removed them once she'd gotten him up to a substantial size.

"Tell me, master." Yami said, licking her lips. "Does it feel good? It's all right, you can be honest."

"Yes…" Blake grunted out. He yearned for her to resume her touching of him so greatly, not having been able to be touched for quite some time.

"Well then, would you like me to resume touching you?" Yami asked, licking her lips as she stared at him with half lidded eyes and a delinquent smile.

"Oh, god yes…" Blake said, nodding.

"As you command, master." Yami purred, two of her shadow hands reaching down and enveloping his dick. Blake gasped out in shock. Her hands were soft and rather sticky, and as they wrapped around his shaft, he felt them begin to apply pressure to his dick, as though they were pushing down on it. His head stuck out from the two hands and was red and throbbing with desire and frustration at not being touched.

"Ah, it looks delicious…" Yami said, blushing, shivering with desire. She reached down and slowly began to touch herself with her real hands, as her shadowy tentacles continued to apply pressure to Blake. Then, all of a sudden, the two hands became one giant mass of shadow that had completely covered his shaft. It slowly began to move down his body in the shape of black bandages, and clung to his body like latex. Being translucent, the shadows even began to shine from his sweat, giving it an even more realistic appearance to latex.

"What is this?" Blake asked, shocked. The shadows continued to stretch across his naked body, moving down his hands and stopping just at the point where his neck met his head. Soon enough, Blake was completely enveloped in shadow.

"My shadows…" Yami said, having inserted four of her fingers into her slit, which was now more than a little wet. "But don't worry, they won't hurt you, master… They'll just make you feel AMAZING!"

The shadows were surprisingly cool to the touch, like a soft gel. Just as Blake was wondering how something could feel so cool to the touch and yet seem so warm, he felt the rubbing.

It was small as first, small and soft. But it slowly became more pronounced as though several women were rubbing their hands against him. However, no matter how hard he felt the rubbing across his body, he felt nothing but the cool air of exposure on the head of his dick, which continued to throb intensely. Blake reached out to grab ahold of his shaft and guide himself to orgasm if needed, but suddenly realized he couldn't move. The shadow had completely encompassed the area beneath his neck, and was now pushing down instead of rubbing, preventing him from even moving.

"Oh, master, did you want to come?" Yami moaned out, though she probably had planned to say it in a more sultry form, the small orgasm burst through. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until you beg for it…"

"Please, Yami…" Blake moaned out, thrusting up into the shadow, which seemed to move with his dick instead of against it, as he'd hoped. The sensations he got from the thrusting were less than satisfactory, something that was reflected in his eyes as he looked at Yami.

"Very well, master." Yami purred, smiling. "Let's see what we can do about that." Yami moved over Blake, kneeling just above his dick. She stroked her pussy with her fingers, her juices dripping down onto Blake's hardened shaft. The shadows pulled away from his dick for the briefest of moments, Blake gasping out as the coolness of the shadow moved to the freezing air of the room, before he was enveloped in the amazing warmth of Yami's body as she lowered herself onto him. Her pussy walls moved with the same rubbing motion of the shadow tentacles, moving in tandem with them in fact. However, while the shadows that covered his body filled him with a cool feeling, her pussy felt practically HOT by comparison, building heat up in his dick as he thrust into her soaking wet cunt.

"Come on, master!" Yami said, reaching down with her hands and rubbing her clit with one hand, his dick with the other. "You must feel like coming now, right?"

"I'm so close…" Blake grunted, thrusting deep inside of her. "I can't bear it anymore…"

"Well then, tell me how this feels." Yami said, licking her lips. The shadows that covered his body began rubbing against him, squeezing down on him from all sides as her pussy began to clench down tightly on him.

"Amazing…" Blake grunted out, the heat covering his shaft charging through his body like electricity as he reached over the edge. "I'm gonna cum…"

"Yes!" Yami exclaimed, her pussy drinking his juices down as she spilled her juices over his lap. The shadows covering Blake's body seemed to moan in an act of surrender, as they slowly retreated from Blake's body and returned to Yami in the form of hands, Yami collapsing beside him.

"Ah, that was amazing, master…" Yami said, smiling. "I hope the others will enjoy my shadows as well…"

"You know, I'm the most scared of you." Blake said, smiling, rubbing her head, the two laying on the bed together.

* * *

So, who do you guys want to see next? You can pick!


	169. Chapter 169

So, with all the requests I got, I got a lot for Tara. Tara, Shana and Lara will be the last three, so besides those anyone is fair game. So, here's the one of the only reviews I got for someone else, and it's for Fumio! Who's next?

Facebooc: Thanks!

TheLightningPunisher: Congratulations!

MoneytheChef: Sure!

Nomercy745: Eventually.

Leafeon of Flame: Not now.

Jj: They will both be later.

Mr. Brandloyal: Interesting viewpoint…

DSxAssassinx98: All right…

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 169

* * *

"Greetings, master." Fumio said, licking at Blake's cheek as he woke up after a day and night of sex with Yami. "How do you like my venom?" Fumio leaned down and kissed Blake on the neck, pulling her lips back, licking up the side of his neck.

Blake felt his body throb with pleasure again, as he sat up. He felt mostly numb, except for the searing lust pushing through his body.

"It feels pretty good…" Blake said with a fluster covering his face.

"Yes, it does." Fumio crooned, licking at his neck. She pulled him up, and moved fluidly around his body, wrapping her arms around his chest as she licked across his shoulders and back, moving her tongue over his body as he moaned out.

"I'm so happy I got to have you next, master…" Fumio purred, nipping at his neck with her fangs. Blake winced in pain, although Fumio made sure not to pierce the skin, just cute little love bites.

"Come master…" Fumio whispered into Blake's ear, reaching down and grabbing Blake's dick, stroking at it with her hands. Blake moaned out as Fumio licked at his neck, Blake unable to believe the pleasure surging through his body as the venom coursed down to his dick, enflaming it with blood and venom, until it reached the point where he was about to cum.

"Cum for me…" Fumio blew on Blake's ear, and then lightly bit down on the lobe, Blake crying out as he felt the pain turn into pleasure and surge through his body. His semen shot out onto the bed as she covered the tip with her hand, the remaining semen coating her hand like a glove. Fumio pulled away from Blake and turned his face towards her with her clean hand. She lifted her semen covered hand up to her mouth, and ran her tongue up it, sucking his juices down. She tilted her head back and swallowed, smiling erotically at him.

"Now then, let's get back to business." She smiled, crawling towards him. She bit down on his thigh, injecting her venom right into his leg. Because of the proximity to his groin, the venom immediately surged into his dick, causing him to become hard once more.

"There it is…" Fumio purred. "Ready again, throbbing so hard… I can't wait…" Fumio leaned down and enveloped his dick into her mouth, sucking both the remaining semen and venom out of it, while at the same time using her venomous saliva to coax his dick up to form, Blake's dick tingling from the feeling of the venom coursing in his veins and across his skin. Fumio never took her eyes off of him as she moved her head around his… head… Her eyes looked at him sensually, smirking on his dick, as she rubbed her hands over her body, smearing semen over her breasts and stomach as she moved sensually. She directed Blake with her eyes, almost ordering him to cum.

"I'm cumming…" Blake gasped out, shooting his semen out into her mouth. Fumio slowed her blowing, as her head bobbed a little slower, gently coaxing his remain cum out of his dick and down her throat.

"Ah…" Fumio sighed, content. She crawled up towards Blake, smiling. She bit down on Blake's shoulder, Blake crying out in both pain in pleasure. She grabbed Blake's head, and pulled him towards her neck.

"Bite me…" Fumio whispered into Blake's ear. Blake opened his mouth and bit down lightly on Fumio's shoulder, Fumio wincing in pain before crying out in pleasure. She bit down on him as well, as the two exchanged moans from the surprising pleasure to be gained from such a thing.

As Blake continued biting down on her, Fumio began licking the glistening sweat from his body, savoring the taste in her mouth.

"Come now, master, you must be able to do better than that." Fumio whispered into Blake's ear as he removed his teeth from her shoulder, panting. Fumio pushed Blake down onto the bed and kneeled over him, smirking.

"I pleasured you, master, so now it's your turn." Fumio grinned evilly. She lowered herself down onto Blake's head, Blake drinking the mixture of juices and sweat that came from her wetness. He inserted his tongue inside of her and she moaned, squeezing his head between her legs. Blake, taking this as a positive sign, began lightly nipping at her lips and clit, Fumio biting her lip to refrain from letting out a bloodcurdling scream.

"That's it…" Fumio moaned. "That's the stuff…" Fumio pressed her hands against the headboard as Blake ate her out, her juices continuing to trickle down into his mouth as her face went red. She looked up at the ceiling and moaned for all it was worth, reaching down and pressing his head further into her pussy. As Blake bit into her clit, more electricity shot through his body, Fumio shaking in orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum!" Fumio exclaimed, spraying her juices (read: venom) over Blake's face, and into his mouth. She got off of Blake and collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Blake climbed on top of her, reinvigorated from tasting her venom one last time.

"So, finally ready, are you?" Fumio asked, panting, sweat dripping down her body, her face flustered from pleasure.

"Yeah…" Blake whispered into her ear, biting down on her neck as he slid himself inside of her, Fumio crying out in pleasure as she felt his warmth seep into her. Blake moaned out as he felt his shaft become enveloped in her walls, his dick bathing in her venom, making it throb even fiercer with need for release. He slammed inside of her, Fumio gasping out as an orgasm shot through her body, her body arching back and shaking as though she was hit with direct electricity, her body shaking in pleasure. As Blake rubbed his body against hers, licking her sweat off, he became even more infected with the venom leaking from her skin. He thrust into her with more ferocity and speed then she could withstand, as her body became wracked with orgasm, every spurt of her juices driving him faster.

"I can't cum anymore…" Fumio moaned out, her eyes rolling back into her head as she came one last time, Blake finally reaching his limit and shooting his juices out inside of her. He collapsed onto the bed, utterly drained physically, Fumio crawling up next to him.

"Finished already?" Fumio pouted, licking some sweat off of his cheek slowly, drawing her moist tongue up against his flesh as sensually as she could. The venom in her saliva worked its wonders, and Blake was soon reinvigorated.

"Good…" Fumio purred, licking her lips.

* * *

And Fumio calls Ruru a predator. So, who do you want next, besides Tara, Shana or Lara?


	170. Chapter 170

All right, here's another chapter, and I got a lot of suggestions! Well, let's see… Who shall it be? Review!

Gunsandgames: Interesting…

Jj: All right…

TheLightningPunisher: Maybe…

Nomercy745: Well, technically, Blake's been having sex with them a lot, just off screen.

DARKWOLF180: Maybe.

Umbreon of Dawn: Thanks!

Amalgam: Maybe.

The Guest: I see…

CorruptedIcey: Of course not.

Guest: Maybe.

Leafeon of Flame: A lot of votes for Mini.

Slaps: Thanks!

DSxAssassinx98: Maybe…

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, we'll see…

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 170

* * *

Blake awoke being unable to move. Taking the previous two nights into consideration, this was not a new occurrence. In fact, he should have expected it. What WAS new, however, was the fact that he seemed to be tied up with a sticky substance. A quick tug on his limbs made him realize that he wasn't tied up so much as tied TOO something. He was no longer on the bed, instead wrapped up in what appeared to be…

"…A web." Blake said, rolling his eyes. "Ruru, I'm guessing you're next?"

"Yay!" Ruru said, walking out in front of the window, the moonlight revealing a beaming smile on her face. "You guessed it right, master!"

"Yeah, well, there aren't that many of my moemon who use webs." Blake said, smiling.

"Now then, if you'll allow me…" Ruru said, crawling up to Blake, biting down on his neck, smiling. Her smile soon faded, however.

"Bleh…" Ruru said, spitting a little. "Master, what the hell? You taste awful!"

"Yeah, well, sorry for tasting badly." Blake said, frowning. "I'll try to make my blood more appealing to you in the future."

"It's not your blood." Ruru said, wiping her tongue on her sleeve. "I can still taste _her_ venom inside of you."

"You mean Fumio?" Blake asked, laughing to himself. _That's like the pot calling the kettle black._

Blake sat up, and tried to move his hands, but the sticky webbing pulled him back.

"Oh now, little fly…" Ruru said, turning back to Blake, licking her lips. "Trying to escape already? I'm so glad Fumio didn't drain _all_ your strength… Now… I can have my fun." Ruru reached down, and tied the webs over Blake's body, tying him up in a nice little cocoon.

Blake's dick began throbbing at the feeling of being wrapped up in a silky web. His penis head began throbbing harder, and seemed intent on forcing him to thrust inside of it. Blake bit his lip to suppress a moan, an action that didn't go unnoticed by his captor.

"So, my little fly is enjoying his web, master?" Ruru asked, licking her lips. "Well now, we can't have that."

Ruru opened her mouth, revealing her fangs, and bit down on Blake's shoulder, Blake crying out in pain. Ruru began sucking on his shoulder, drawing the remaining venom within Blake's body into her mouth. She spit it out, the thought of holding Fumio's venom in her mouth sickening.

"There, master…" Ruru purred. "Now, there's no trace of her left in you. Now, I can fill you with some of my own…"

Ruru bit down on Blake's shoulder, infecting him with her own venom. Blake moaned out as he felt the tingling sensation of electricity flow through his body, infecting him like venom. His dick rubbed hopelessly against the webbing, and Ruru reached down with a slender hand, grabbing it through the silk threads. She charged electricity from her hand into the webbing, electricity flowing into his dick and through his body as he arched his back and thrust into her web.

"Ah, master, you're so hard…" Ruru said, removing her lips from his shoulder. His wounds healed up quickly, and she began licking at it again. Blake felt electricity surge through his skin wherever he felt her tongue, as she licked up his neck and towards his ear. She bit down on the edge of his ear, Blake arching his back, the sensations of electricity mixed with Ruru's hand as she stroked him caused him to ejaculate into the silk webbing. Ruru lowered her mouth, and sucked on his dick through the web, her fangs piercing through the webs, sucking his semen out through the web, as she moved her head down on his dick. He thrust his dick deeper into her mouth as the webbing began to tear, and soon enough the webs broke free, his dick moving down into her mouth as she sucked down on his dick, drinking from his dick as though she was sucking blood from his shoulder. Electricity crackled in her mouth as he thrust inside of her, and he spurted more semen into her mouth.

"Come now, master." Ruru giggled, licking her lips. "There must be more to you than that, right?" Ruru wrapped her frayed webbing around his dick and began moving it with her hand, the silky sensations pressing against him an amazing feeling. Blake looked down at Ruru, her face and golden hair covered with his cum as she rubbed her fingers skillfully across his dick, releasing electricity over the surface. Her eyes met his, and she smiled like a predator having caught her prey in a trap. She moved her hand even faster, never taking her eyes off of Blake.

"I'm cumming…" Blake gasped out, shooting more semen over her hands. She began to rub the semen onto the webbing, getting it trapped within. She crawled up his body, licking his cheek. She bit down on her neck, charging electricity into his body. Blake moaned, and arched his back. She began rubbing her body against his, pressing her breasts against the webbing, licking her tongue around his neck and face, Blake moaning out from each electric charge. She reached down and grabbed his dick, sliding it up inside of her. Ruru moaned as she rubbed up against Blake, licking the sweat up from his brow.

Ruru clenched down on his dick, Blake thrusting up inside of her. He felt the walls of her pussy wrapping around his dick, almost as if she was trying to wrap his dick up in another web from around her all at once. She squeezed down on him tightly, and released electricity inside of him as she released juices over his dick, Blake's dick throbbing in pain. He pulled his dick out of her sticky pussy as he thrust back inside of her. Ruru sunk her fangs into him again, injecting more electricity into her master as she sucked on his neck. Blake thrust deep inside of her pussy, Ruru releasing electricity out over his dick, Blake shooting semen up inside of her cunt. Ruru moaned out in passion and ecstasy, releasing another surge of electricity into his dick.

"I'm cumming!" Blake moaned out, ejaculating deep inside of Ruru's pussy, Ruru moaning out in ecstasy.

Ruru continued rubbing her pussy walls against Blake, coaxing more semen out of him, as she nipped at his neck.

"Ah, master…" Ruru purred, sleeping next to Blake.

"Um, Ruru, can you free me?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Ruru?"

* * *

So, who's next? It's up to you!


	171. Chapter 171

All right, so here's another chapter, with the much voted for Mini! I wonder who will be next? Remember to review!

CorruptedIcey: Cool.

Jj: Well… Let's leave that to the future, shall we?

Umbreon of Dawn: Well, the flames won out.

TheLightningPunisher: Actually, that's Mira.

Guest: Good "guest"

Mr. Brandloyal: Yes, they are.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 171

* * *

Blake woke up to see Mini cuddling against his body. He was back in his bed, still naked, with Mini pressed against his body, hugging him tightly.

_Isn't she supposed to be having sex with me?_ Blake thought, confused. Blake looked at Mini, and sighed. Her hair was fluffy and had just the right bounce, even tied back. She had cute pink cheeks, flushed a little as she giggled in her sleep. She must have been having a good dream, because she hugged Blake even tighter than before.

Blake looked at her adorable face, and blushed a little. Her lips were flushed pink as well, a pale pink hue.

_Damn, she really is adorable…_ Blake thought, smiling.

"Onii chan?" Mini asked, looking up at Blake with tired eyes. "Did I… fall asleep?"

"Yeah." Blake said, smiling. "But don't worry."

"No, onii chan, it's my turn!" Mini said, staring adamantly at Blake. "Those guys all got to have sex, so I get too also, right?"

"…Uh…" Blake said, staring at her in shock.

"Onii chan!" Mini said, staring at him, sadness welling in her eyes. "Don't you… want to have sex with me?"

"Well, it's not that I don't _want _to, it's just that-"

"Good!" Mini smiled, kissing Blake on the cheek.

Blake reached down and rubbed his hand against her head, Mini purring in happiness. Blake slowly moved his hand down her back, Mini rubbing up against his body. Blake's dick began to react to pressing against her soft body, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Mini.

"Onii chan!" Mini said, staring down at Blake's dick, surprised.

"Come on now, eyes up top." Blake said, smiling, tilting her head up, Mini huffing in frustration.

"Fine, onii chan." Mini giggled, smiling. "I won't look. Still…" Mini smiled mischievously, Blake feeling something soft and silky wrap around his dick. Blake looked down, and saw Mini had wrapped her tail around his shaft, the tip of her tail rubbing slowly against the head of his dick.

"Kufufu…" Mini chuckled, smiling up at Blake mischievously. "Feel good, onii chan?"

"Yeah, really good." Blake said, smiling. "About as good as this feels." Blake reached down with his hand, and grabbed the base of Mini's tail, Mini's face flushing in shock as she let out a moan.

"Onii chan, stop…" Mini moaned, stroking her tail against Blake's dick as Blake rubbed her tail, the two trying to endure the other's advances. Unfortunately for Blake, Mini's pheromones had entered his body through her touch and her scent. These pheromones caused Blake to look at Mini with more and more desire, and desire her touch even more.

"AH!" Mini moaned out, staining the front of her dress with her juices. Her tail loosened and slipped off his dick, falling flat behind her.

"Did you just cum?" Blake asked, surprised.

"N-No, of course not, onii chan!" Mini said, looking away, blushing. "Come on, I just want to make you feel good, master!"

Blake looked down and saw that her tail was no longer grabbing his dick. He reached down, and ran his fingers across the silky tail. Mini let out another moan, and arched her back as more pheromones began filling the room, driving up the sex drive of the two.

"Onii chan, please, stop…" Mini panted out. "I'm supposed to be the one making you feel good, and yet you… I…"

"All right, if you want to make me feel good, then go ahead!" Blake said, smiling. "I made you cum once, so you can make me cum if you want to."

"Yes, onii chan!" Mini said, sparks flashing in her eyes as she looked up Blake excitedly. "Just watch! I'll please you the best I can!" Mini pulled Blake's legs over the sides of the bed, and licked her lips. She wrapped her lips over the head of his dick, moving her tongue around the tip. Blake placed his hands on her head, and guided her unskilled mouth down his shaft.

Mini looked up at Blake with yearning eyes as she sucked on his dick, her tail twitching around eagerly. Blake rubbed her hair with his hands, messing around with it. The sensations from feeling Blake's gentle hands petting her sensitive hair caused Mini's cunt to wetten. She lowered her hand, pulling the skirt of her dress up, and inserted two fingers inside of her slit while she continued her ministrations on Blake's dick.

"Onii chan!" Mini moaned out, removing her mouth from his dick, though still connected to it by a trail of saliva. She lowered her mouth down onto Blake's dick again, and began sucking on it even harder. The two fingers inside of her increased to four, as she continued to press her hand deeper inside of herself, her juices spurting out over her hand onto the floor.

"I'm cumming!" Blake moaned out, grabbing her twintails, pulling her head down the length of his shaft as her eyes widened, Blake letting loose a blast of cum down her throat. She continued to grind her hand against her clit as she shoved her fingers inside of her, more and more juices spraying out until she managed to grind herself to orgasm.

"Hah…" Mini pulled back, cum dribbling out of her mouth. She wiped her lip, and smiled at Blake cheerfully. She swallowed down his semen and gave him a big smile, rubbing warmly against his body.

"All right, onii chan, are you ready?" Mini whispered, smiling cutely. She pushed Blake down onto the bed and stood over him, slowly lowering herself down onto his dick.

"AHI!" Mini moaned out, feeling Blake's warmth fill her insides as is dick rubbed around inside of her moist walls. He began thrusting up inside of her, and grabbed onto her sweat stained dress for better leverage. He continued to press his dick against the deepest part of her pussy, Mini moaning out in ecstasy.

"Onii chan!" Mini moaned out, clenching down tightly on his dick. "It's so hard… And so big… I can't…" Mini's next words were illegible, drowned out by her screaming as Blake shoved as deep as he could inside of her, Mini's juices spurting out over Blake.

"Onii chan…" Mini moaned. "I can't take it any more… I can't feel my legs…"

"I'm almost done…" Blake grunted out, sweat trickling down his forehead as he continued to thrust inside of her. "I'm… I'm cumming!"

Blake shot his semen up inside of her, Mini gasping out as she arched her back, her voice fading into nonexistence before she fell onto Blake's body, totally knocked out from the sex.

"Ah, cute girl…" Blake said, smiling, rubbing her hair, smiling.

* * *

So, who do you guys want to fuck Blake next?


	172. Chapter 172

Here's another chapter, with our favorite set of twins, Lila and Lily! Review!

Guest: Maybe.

Leafeon of Flame: We'll see.

Chocoguy12: Yup.

Jj: Kay.

TheLightningPunisher: Sure.

Umbreon of Dawn: I did.

DARKWOLF180: Maybe.

Electrifry: NO.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yup.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 172

* * *

"Master…"

"Master…"

Blake was roused by the voices of Lila and Lily whispering in each ear.

"Lila… Lily…" Blake said, sitting up, blinking. However, the two ice moemon each grabbed an arm, pushing him back onto the bed.

"No, no!" Lila said, smiling, shaking her finger.

"Sorry master, but we don't want you moving yet!" Lily said, smiling.

"See, we want to have our fun with you." Lila said, kissing Blake on the cheek.

"But we can't decide who gets to go first." Lily said, kissing Blake on the cheek.

"So we decided…" Lila said, smiling evilly.

"So we decided…" Lily said, smiling evilly.

"That we would just share you!" Lila and Lily said, smiling. They stripped their clothes off, and rubbed up against Blake, blowing cold air against his skin.

"All right, I get to do the blowjob first, chief!" Lila said, saluting Lily.

"Roger that." Lily said, nodding. Lila turned and moved down towards Blake, licking at his dick with her cold tongue.

"Meanwhile, I'll do this…." Lily said, kissing Blake on the lips. Blake was surprised at the softness of her lips, and then he felt her tongue pressing against him. He opened his mouth slightly, and her tongue slipped in. He pushed her tongue back with his own, and licked near the inside of her mouth. Blake was surprised her mouth was ice cold, and tasted so good, as though her lips and tongue were coated in a delicious cream.

Suddenly, Blake gasped into the kiss as he felt Lila's cold lips wrap around his dick, sucking on his shaft and head.

"Does that feel good?" Lily asked, licking Blake's cheek. "Do you like how Lila sucks your dick, master?"

"Yes…" Blake gasped, thrusting up into Lila's mouth.

"Yes it does…" Lily said, moistening her lips, licking at Blake's lips. Blake's tongue stuck out of his mouth, and she rubbed her tongue against his, allowing Blake to taste the cream that coated it. "Yes master, don't you like how Lila makes you feel?"

"So much so…" Blake moaned, thrusting his dick up into Lila's mouth.

"Don't worry, master…" Lily said, pulling her mouth back, smiling evilly, opening her mouth wide. "It's going to feel so much better soon enough…"

Lily moved down Blake's chest, joining her twin at his dick.

"Lila, you've had enough time to suck on master." Lily said, licking her lips. "It's my turn…"

Lily licked up the length of Blake's dick, coating it in more white cream, though not the cream that it was used to. She licked around Blake's head, and enveloped his entire mouth over his shaft.

"No fair!" Lila groaned, glaring at Lily. "Now I can't taste him anymore!"

"…" Lily looked up at Lila, and smirked over Blake's dick.

"I'm gonna cum…" Blake moaned out, thrusting his dick deeper into Lily's mouth, shooting his semen up into her mouth.

Lily continued to suck out his semen, and pulled herself off of Blake's dick, grinning at Lila.

"No fair!" Lila exclaimed. "I wanted to taste master's semen, just as much as you did!"

"Well, all right…" Lily said, smiling. She leaned over Lila, and coaxed her mouth open. She opened her mouth slowly, and let Blake's semen fall into Lila's mouth. Lila moved the cum around inside of her, and Lily leaned down and kissed her lips. The two kissed for a long time, rubbing their sweaty bodies against each other, their eyes shut tight in their embrace. Soon enough, they parted, panting.

"See? Master's semen tastes better that way." Lily said, smiling.

"Oh, look, master's hard again!" Lila said, brightening. She crawled over to Blake, and began stroking his dick with her hand.

"Fine, we'll share it this time!" Lily said, smiling. The two wrapped one hand each over Blake's dick, entwining their fingers. They began stroking his dick in unison, while their tongues danced along the head. The duo moved in perfect unison, not surprising considering they were originally one person. Their combined working mixed with the cream that they were rubbing into his dick caused him to throb uncontrollably.

"I'm cumming again…" Blake gasped out.

"Wait, cum on our faces, master!" Lila and Lily said, giving Blake matching smiles, opening up their mouths. Blake sprayed his semen onto their faces, coating them in a layer of white cream to match their white hair.

"All right, I get to go first!" Lila said, staring at Blake adamantly.

"Fine…" Lily said, sighing, wiping her face clean with a blanket. "I'll continue to keep master company, then…"

Lila stood over Blake, and winced, lowering herself onto his dick. Her icy insides rubbed against his dick, smearing her cream over the outside, her pussy squeezing down on it. Because of her small frame, it was a rather tight fit, but the white juices that her pussy walls were releasing helped to lubricate the movements. Sweat ran down her face, washing off the semen.

Lila pressed her hands against Blake's chest as she began rubbing against him faster, warming up both her body and Blake's dick.

"Master…" Lily said, licking her lips. "I already tasted yours… Would you like to taste mine?" Lily reached down to her pussy, and pulled some of her juices up, extending her hand to Blake's mouth. Blake licked it, surprised.

"Wow, it tastes…" Blake said, shocked.

"Like ice cream, right?" Lily asked, smiling. "Great! That's just what I hoped! I'm so glad you like it, master!"

The touching moment between the two of them was cut short by Lila screaming out as Blake pierced even deeper inside of her, his warmth melting the icy cream inside of her as her body burned red, her white hair beginning to moisten and drip own.

"I'm gonna cum!" Lila exclaimed, overheating, releasing her juices down onto Blake's body, falling back. Her body was sweating bullets, the warmth from sex having temporarily overwhelmed her.

"All right, master, now it's my turn!" Lily said, smiling, placing some of her juices back in Blake's mouth to get him even harder. She leapt back, and slid down Blake's dick, moaning out in ecstasy.

"Master!" Lily exclaimed, already beginning to sweat at the feeling of warmth inside of her pussy for the first time in a while. Her juices leaked out over Blake's lap, as she squeezed down on his dick while running her hands down his chest, her hair beginning to melt.

"Oh my god…" Lily moaned, arching her back, sweat flinging behind her. She squeezed down on his dick in futility, desperate to draw more of her master inside of her. "It's so warm… I can't stand it, master!" Lily fell back, unable to move. Blake climbed on top of her, and began thrusting his dick inside of her cunt, Lily moaning out in shock.

"Master, I can't stand it!" Lily exclaimed, his warmth infecting her, causing sweat to pour down her body and her hair to moisten. She felt like she was melting, as Blake's warmth continued to thrust inside of her. Her eyes glazed over, and she stopped moving as Blake thrust inside of her.

"I'M CUMMING!" Lily shouted out suddenly, clenching down on Blake, milking a load out from him as Blake thrust inside of her.

Lily collapsed next to Lila, and the two lay there, sweating and exhausted. Their eyes closed, they reached out to one another and entwined their hands, smiling to each other in their sleep.

* * *

Aw, how cute… Now then, remember to review!


	173. Chapter 173

All right, here's another chapter! Remember to review, guys!

Leafeon of Flame: Maybe next…

Chocoguy12: Well, obviously, they're the same moemon.

Jj: Well, we'll see!

TheLightningPunisher: Thanks!

Umbreon of Dawn: Great call, Ryoko!

Timber910: When did I say that the story was close to ending?

MickDunD: Well, we'll see…

Mr. Brandloyal: We'll see.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 173

* * *

"Master! Time to wake up!"

Blake was nearly knocked out of bed by Raven's loud voice. He stumbled out of bed, in shock, and saw Raven standing on the opposite side of the bed, waving.

"All right, master, I'm next!" Raven cheered, smiling. "And don't worry! I'll be sure to make you feel super good, you can count on it!"

"Yeah, okay…" Blake said, nodding, a little worried by Raven's rough nature and violent tendencies.

"Aw, don't make a face like that!" Raven exclaimed, pouncing onto Blake. "Just make a face like you got really hard!"

"…I don't know how to do that." Blake said, frowning. He blushed a little as her feathers brushed up against him, soft as clouds.

"Bah, you're so boring, master!" Raven said, glaring at him. "Fine then, I'll just have to help you!"

Raven stood up, smiling, and pulled her shirt off to reveal her large breasts, framed by the wings that wrapped around from her back. She held them in her hands, and smiled at Blake.

"First off, I want to do something that Miss Skyla taught me!" Raven said, smiling. She pressed Blake back onto the floor, and softly licked her dick with her moist tongue. As Blake began to get hard, Raven let some drool drip down from her mouth and onto her breasts. She smeared the saliva around her breasts, getting them nice and moist. She leaned down, and enveloped Blake's dick in her breasts. Blake moaned out as he felt the wet skin touch his dick, a strange mixture between warm and cold. Raven began moving her back, stroking his dick with her breasts as he thrust up into them. She continued licking his dick, and began licking her tongue around the head as she eyed Blake.

"You know, you really have changed…" Blake gasped out.

"Have I?" Raven asked, looking up from Blake's dick.

"Yeah, I still remember when you were all wild and crazy." Blake said, smiling. His bucking his hips did not help make his point.

"Yeah, but I had to grow up, cause I'm not a little girl anymore." Raven said, smiling. "Though, if you like, I'm plum well sure that I could be just as you'da wanted me ta be, mister master!"

"No, it's fine." Blake said, smiling. "I'm just surprised how fast you grew up."

"Fufu…" Raven chuckled, looking up at Blake lasciviously. "You bet I grew up, master…" Raven giggled. She pressed her breasts harder against his dick to make her point. She lowered her mouth and encompassed his head in her mouth, moving her tongue around it inside. She continued to move her breasts down his dick as he thrust up inside of her, Raven moaning into his mouth.

"Aw, man, I'm going to cum!" Blake exclaimed. He shot semen up inside of her, as she sucked it down. She pulled her mouth off, and strands of his semen shot over her face and breasts. Raven moved back, smiling erotically at Blake. She reached down, and scraped some semen off of her breasts, and licked it off of her fingers.

"You taste delicious, master…" Raven purred. She leaned down and licked some of his semen off of his dick, cleaning it off. She cleaned her breasts and face by scraping the semen into her mouth, and grinned at Blake.

"Tell me, master, did that feel good?" Raven asked, grinning.

"Yeah." Blake said, smiling. "They-IT really felt good."

"Yes, they did." Raven said, nodding knowingly. "Now then, tell me… How does this feel?" Raven stretched, and smiled. She extended a wing, and wrapped it around Blake's dick. Blake gasped out in shock.

"That feels…" Blake gasped out.

"Soft, isn't it?" Raven purred. "My wings feel amazing, don't they?"

"This… I can't believe it…" Blake exclaimed as Raven's wingtip wrapped around his dick like a hand, stroking him gently. The fringes of the feathers brushed against his dick, stimulating him in all the right places.

"Master…" Raven moaned, reaching down and touching her pussy, pressing her fingers up inside of her. As she stroked off Blake with her wing, she continued to pinch her clit while grinding her palm into her cunt.

The feathery sensation was brand new to Blake. He'd felt the inside of Raven's pussy, which was rather soft and fluffy, but the actual feeling of soft feathers rubbing against him was an amazing experience. Unfortunately, it was not one he could endure. The feathers were rubbing against him from all directions with tiny little fibers, as though thousands of fingers were stroking at once, thousands of tongues were licking at once.

"I'm going to cum again…" Blake moaned, shooting his semen out onto her left wing, and over the back of it.

"Ah…" Raven moaned, reaching her own orgasm as Blake came on top of her. She lifted her wing up to her mouth, her face flustered and her body trembling. She licked along the inside of it, and over the back, cleaning her wing of all Blake's semen.

"All right, master, let's begin…" Raven said, standing up.

"Okay, then." Blake said, moving towards the bed. However, Raven hit him in the back with her wing, knocking him over, onto the ground. Raven turning him over and mounting him.

Raven stroked his dick with her hands as she gyrated against it, teasingly. She slowly moved up over him, pulling her skirt up, and lowered herself onto him.

"Master!" Raven moaned out, sweat falling from her brow. She rubbed against Blake's dick with her pussy wall. Her pussy was soft like a feather, as smooth and feathery as her wings. Blake enjoyed the sensation as he thrust deep inside of her. Raven scratched against Blake's back with her claws and talons, drawing cuts and gashes across his back, Blake arching in shock and ecstasy.

"I'm cumming…" Blake moaned, thrusting up inside of her, shooting semen up inside of her. She clenched down on his pussy and rubbed against him to get him hard again, running her nails down his chest as she cried out in ecstasy. Blake couldn't withstand the rough treatment she was giving him as she pressed against him. Every part of her body was injuring him some way, except for her pussy which was massaging him so softly like a cloud, it was a strange feeling. Blake couldn't withstand it much longer, and Raven was quickly driven over the edge as Blake thrust inside of her.

"I'm cumming!" Raven exclaimed, cumming over Blake's dick, as he hardened and shot inside of her. She bucked fiercely and wildly, her walls clenching down on him tightly in an effort to milk his semen out. Her wings flapped about violently, feathers landing around them as she collapsed on top of Blake, exhausted.

"You might be a different kind of crazy, but you're still crazy." Blake said, smiling.

"Only for you, master." Raven said, hugging Blake.

* * *

All right, here's another chapter! Now, who do you think will be next? Remember to review!


	174. Chapter 174

So, in this chapter, Blake will have sex with

TheLightningPunisher: Well, good!

DARKWOLF180: We'll see…

Amalgam: Eventually…

CorruptedIcey: I just go to my computer every day and start typing.

Chocoguy12: I don't think I'm going to do that…

Leafeon of Flame: Kufufu…

Electrifry: Yes, indeed she did. And nearly all of my female characters have some Lauren in them.

Mr. Brandloyal: Maybe.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 174

* * *

Blake woke up, his back killing him from sleeping on the ground.

"Hello, master." Blake sat up, and saw Mira on her knees next to him, staring at him stoically.

"Oh, Mira." Blake said, smiling.

"I would like to have sex with you, master." Mira said, staring at Blake. "That is, if you would wish for it, of course."

"Sure, I'd like to have sex with you." Blake said, smiling. "After all, you're one of my valuable partners too."

"Yes, master." Mira said, nodding. "Then, please allow me to help you. I would like to heal your body."

Mira leaned over, her hands shining. "Please, turn over onto your stomach, master."

Blake turned over onto his stomach, Mira reaching over and healing his bad back.

"Wow, that feels good…" Blake said, smiling contently.

"Your wounds are healed, master." Mira said, bowing her head to Blake. "Now then, how else would you like me to assist you?"

"I'm good." Blake said, smiling, sitting up. "But you can do what you want to, okay?"

"Understood, master." Mira said, nodding. "Then I shall service you."

Mira leaned down and kissed the head of Blake's dick. She wrapped a slender hand around it, and slowly began to stroke the shaft.

"Master… It is so hard…" Mira said, surprised. However, the surprise on her face was very limited and dull, as though she wasn't really surprised. Nevertheless, she still continued to stroke Blake's dick slowly and methodically.

"Master, because you have such great endurance, please allow me to assist you in cumming." Mira said, staring up at Blake. She held up her hand, and pressed it against his head. …His real head, not the head of his dick. Suddenly, Blake, felt a surge of energy shoot through his head. He held his head in shock, as he felt a surge of pleasure shoot through him. He fell back, gasping in pleasure, as he felt his body go through convulsions of pleasure as he orgasmed, spraying his semen out onto Mira's face.

"Master…" Mira said monotonously. She held her hand up, and the blanket picked itself up from the bed, moving over to her. Mira wiped the semen off of her face, and dropped the blanket.

"Now then, master, did you like the feeling of my psychic power?" Mira asked. "That is but one bit of pleasure that I can give to you, master. Do you wish for me to do anything else?"

"Yeah…" Blake said, nodding.

"Then I shall do as you wish." Mira said, nodding. She held her hands up, and placed them on either side of Blake's head. She leaned in close and kissed Blake on the lips, her hands glowing as pleasure surged through Blake's body. Blake moaned into the kiss, and shot his semen out once more, this time covering the front of her dress. Mira pulled back, her face flushed but her expression remaining even. She leaned back, and looked at the front of her dress, which had been stained slightly on the front, and smiled.

"Whoa, you look really cute when you smile like that!" Blake said, surprised.

"Really?" Mira asked, surprised.

"Yeah!" Blake said, smiling. "You could be a real beauty if you didn't always have that stern expression on your face!"

"Th-thank you, master…" Mira said, looking away, blushing. "That's… really sweet of you to say, master…"

"Don't mention it." Blake said, smiling. "Just try smiling for yourself more."

"Yes, master." Mira said, nodding.

"No, you don't have to call me master." Blake said, staring at her sternly.

"Y-Yes." Mira said, flustered. She slowly formed her lips into an awkward smile, Blake smiling warmly back at her.

"See? Beautiful." Blake said, smiling.

"Thank you, master." Mira said, smiling beautifully again.

"All right now, I want to see more of your body, okay?" Blake asked, smiling.

"…Yes, master." Mira said, nodding. She unzipped her dress, and removed it from her body, revealing her pale skin. Mira's skin was a soft and flawless pale white, as though she was a porcelain doll. Blake looked at her beautiful figure in awe, and traced his hand across her body, Mira attempted to maintain a stoic look, but her face was trembling as she found it rather hard to do.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, confused.

"I'm an empath…" Mira said, frowning. "So I can sense all your feelings… Especially… Your pleasure… It burns in me like a flame, I can't stand it, it feels so good…"

"Oh, I see…" Blake said, his eyes trailing down to her smooth vagina, which was moist and shiny with want and need. "So you're sharing my arousal right now?"

"Yeah." Mira said, nodding, rather embarrassed by her wetness as she clenched her legs shut.

"Well, tell me how this feels." Blake said, pressing his lips against Mira. Mira moaned into the kiss, her wetness increasing as she began kissing Blake back. Blake reached down and began lightly massaging Mira's pussy, Mira moaning out louder.

"Master…" Mira said, pulling back from Blake, looking him in the eyes. "This feeling inside of me… I can't stand it anymore… I need you…" Mira pressed Blake's hand further up into her pussy, as Blake pressed against her clit with one finger.

"I'm going to cum!" Mira moaned out, spraying juices out onto Blake's hand. Blake brought his hand up to his mouth and began licking the juices.

"Master…" Mira said, staring at Blake. "I can't… Anymore…" Mira's body was covered in sweat, and her pale skin had gained a red hue from her blush. Any semblance of stoicism had long since faded from her, as she panted and looked at Blake with want in her eyes.

"Master…" Mira whispered. "I want you…" Mira climbed onto the bed, and gestured for Blake to follow her. Blake stood up and moved towards Mira, climbing on top of her. He gently pushed Mira over, Mira breathing harshly as she looked up into his eyes. Blake slowly inserted himself inside of her, Mira gasping out as she felt him moving around inside of her moist pussy. She tapped into Blake's mind, and cried out in ecstasy at his arousal. She scratched at the sheets and arched her back, bucking against Blake's dick. As the feeling of Blake's arousal mixed with her own, she felt twice the pleasure as he thrust inside of her, Mira clenching her walls desperately as she let loose a flurry of moans and curses she never even thought she knew.

"Master, I can't take it…" Mira moaned out as Blake continued thrusting inside of her. She touched him again, and sent pleasure surging through his body. This sent pleasure surging through both of them, coursing through them like electricity as they came repeatedly. Blake shot bursts of semen up inside of her, as she clenched down on him and milked him for all she could. She bucked around repeatedly, and lay on the bed panting.

"Master… I can't breathe…" Mira said, losing consciousness.

"Don't worry, Mira." Blake said, smiling. "You're still beautiful."

* * *

So, that was sweet! Who's going next?


	175. Chapter 175

So in this chapter, Blake has sex with Sandy! Lots of licks and bites in this one. So, enjoy!

CorruptedIcey: Indeed.

Leafeon of Flame: Maybe next…

Poke pimp: Welcome back!

TheLightningPunisher: Sandy.

Blastburnman: Um, yeah…

Chocoguy12: Sandy is next. And I love how you don't think I can come up with any original ideas.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yup.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 175

* * *

"Hello there, master…" Sandy said, smiling, waking me up.

"Hey there, Sandy." Blake said, smiling. "So, you're up next, huh?"

"You got it!" Sandy said, giving Blake a thumbs up. "Now then, master, let's get started, ya got it?"

"Um, do I really have a-" Blake started.

"Nope!" Sandy grinned, smiling. Sandy bit Blake on the shoulder, and Blake cried out in pain. No pleasure like with Fumio or Ruru, just a big fat wad of searing pain.

"Gah!" Blake exclaimed, Sandy removing her teeth. Blake held onto his shoulder, wiping away the blood. There wasn't a lot of blood on his shoulder, considering Sandy just barely broke the skin, but it still hurt like hell.

"Sorry." Sandy said, looking down, frowning. "I guess I was just a little excited…"

"It's fine." Blake said, smiling. "No need to worry, Sandy."

"Thanks!" Sandy said, smiling. "Now then, let me heal your wounds a little." Sandy said, smiling. She leaned down, and licked Blake's shoulder, her tongue rough as sandpaper. Blake cried out in pain, Sandy pulling back, shocked.

"Oh, master, I'm so sorry!" Sandy exclaimed, shocked. "I-I didn't… I didn't know…"

"It's… It's fine…" Blake said, holding his shoulder in pain, sitting up, leaning against the bed frame.

"All right, master, I promise, no more biting you anywhere, okay?" Sandy said, frowning. "But master, would ya like me to do some better things?"

"All right, sure." Blake said, shrugging.

"Awesome!" Sandy said, smiling, hugging Blake. She removed her shirt and pants, and smiled a fangy smile at Blake.

"All right, master, let me show ya just how awesome I can be, ya got it?" Sandy asked, smiling. She leaned down, and licked up Blake's neck, and licking his ear.

"Ah, man…" Blake moaned, the sensations on his ear surging through him like sandpaper as he moaned out roughly, holding his ear. Sandy continued to lick it, Blake squirming into the sheets.

"All right, master, what do you think?" Sandy asked, smiling wickedly. Blake nodded appreciatively, and she licked at him again, licking his neck as she kissed him as well. She pulled back, grinning.

"Now then, I've licked you quite a bit, master." Sandy said, smiling. She leaned back, smiling. "Now, it's your turn to lick me."

"Sounds fair." Blake said, smiling. He leaned down, and licked on Sandy's neck, Sandy moaning. Blake tucked her rusty red hair back, and kissed her neck gently. Sandy moaned out softly, grinding her legs together. Blake moved down her neck, and licked her collarbone. He continued downwards, and licked around one of her breasts. He began sucking on her nipple, Sandy moaning out as she pressed him against her breast. Blake soon moved up, and looked at Sandy's face, sweat trickling down it. He kissed her lips, and moved downwards.

Sandy slowly opened her legs, coaxing Blake towards. Blake leaned down, and licked at her pussy, Sandy moaning out as she felt Blake licking up her juices as the warmth from his tongue began flowing into her.

"I'm… gonna cum…" Sandy moaning, clenching her legs on Blake's head, pushing his face deeper into her. Blake bit down on her clit, and Sandy went crazy, arching her back and spraying her juices on Blake's face. Blake continued lapping at her insides as Sandy moaned out.

"Master! I can't believe that ya tongue… It tastes so good, I can't stand it…" Sandy moaned. "Please, no more! Any more, and I don't think that I'll be able to hang on…"

"That's fine." Blake said, pulling back, smiling evilly. "Cum for me, okay?"

"Master!" Sandy exclaimed, spraying juices out onto Blake's mouth, Blake drinking her juices down, smiling.

Blake pulled back, wiping his face off, and grinned at Sandy.

"Aw, you can't take the initiative!" Sandy said, grinning. She pushed Blake down on the bed, and licked up his dick, Blake moaning at the feeling of her wet and rough tongue. He resisted the urge to immediately cum over her face, and instead allowed her to continue with her licking. Sandy serviced Blake's dick with her rough tongue, covering the entire length with saliva. She then encompassed the entire shaft with her warm mouth, sucking it down as though it was a popsicle. She clenched her cheeks together, in order to stimulate his dick even more with the vacuum. Her tongue continued to encircle the head of his dick, and she moved her head back, until only the head was in her mouth. She rubbed the tip of his dick with her rough tongue, Blake moaning out.

"Sandy, I'm going to cum!" Blake moaned. He held onto Sandy's head, and pressed her down his dick even further, shooting his semen up into her mouth.

Sandy pulled back and let Blake shoot his semen over her body. She reached down and began scooping strands of semen off of her skin, licking them up. She licked her hands clean and returned to finding more semen to scrape off, licking that clean as well. Blake looked at her licking the semen off of her hands and found himself getting hard again, Sandy staring at his dick and drooling slightly.

"All right, master, let's get things started…" Sandy said, smiling. She began wiping her body clean, licking both semen and sweat off of her body. She pushed Blake down on the bed, and mounted him, smiling evilly. She began grinding against Blake's dick, teasing him before she inserted it inside.

"Well, whaddya think, master?" Sandy asked, grinning. "Ya want me to put it inside?"

"Yes!" Blake gasped out, thrusting his dick up towards her. Sandy acknowledged this by moving down onto him, inserting him into her pussy, Sandy moaning out in ecstasy.

"Ah, master, your dick, it feels so good!" Sandy moaned. Blake also felt rather good inside of Sandy. Her walls were rather rough, but soft at the same time. As he rubbed against her walls, they rubbed against him in a texture that was exquisitely unique to anything her felt before. He kissed her neck, licking at her spit, Sandy moaning out in ecstasy.

"Master!" Sandy exclaimed. "I can't stand it anymore! I'm going to cum!" Sandy bit down on Blake's shoulder, Blake crying out in pain as he thrust inside of her, spilling his juices into her pussy as she sprayed her juices out onto his lap.

"Sorry… Master…" Sandy said, panting. "I accidently bit you…"

"It's fine…" Blake said, shrugging, losing consciousness.

* * *

SO, what do you think? Who's going to be next, huh?


	176. Chapter 176

All right, here's another chapter, with Aria in it! She finally overcomes her depression! Remember to review!

Guest: You got it!

Leafeon of Flame: Good.

CorruptedIcey: Nope, everyone gets to be with Blake themselves.

TheLightningPunisher: Yup, Aria.

Chocoguy12: I know, it's cool.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yup, Aria.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 176

* * *

Blake woke up, feeling something warm encompassing his body. Aria was laying down atop of him, her warm wing-arms were wrapped around his body, warming him up.

"Hello, master!" Aria said, smiling, kissing Blake on the cheek when he woke up. "Would you like to have sex with me now?"

"Sure, Aria." Blake said, smiling.

"Awesome!" Aria cheered, smiling. "Now then, what should I do first, I wonder?"

"Huh?" Blake asked, confused.

"This is the first time I got to have sex with you in my new form!" Aria huffed. "So I should make it memorable!"

"It doesn't have to be super memorable or anything!" Blake said, smiling. "You just have to be you if you want me to enjoy having sex with you."

"Yeah, right." Aria said bitterly.

"Huh?" Blake asked, confused.

"I'm not that stupid." Aria said, looking down, her face clouding over. "I know just how good everyone else is at sex, but compared to them, I'm…"

"That's crazy!" Blake said, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You're beautiful, Aria! I don't see why you don't think so!"

"Really?" Aria asked, staring at Blake hopefully.

"Of course, silly girl." Blake said, smiling, scratching her hair.

"Master…" Aria said, kissing Blake on the cheek. "Got it! I'll be more happy than ever before, and I promise never to get sad ever again!"

"You don't have to do that either." Blake said, smiling. "I love you, just how you are. You're beautiful, whether you're happy or sad!"

"All right, got it!" Aria said, smiling. "I'll be more depressed than ever before, and I promise never to be happy ever again!"

"No, be yourself." Blake said, smiling. "Happy, sad, you're still you, and I'll always love you."

"Master!" Aria said, crying, jumping onto Blake, kissing him on the cheek. She rubbed her body against his, smiling.

"Excited, huh?" Blake asked, smiling.

"I've never been this happy!" Aria said, wiping her eyes, smiling happily at Blake, kissing him on the cheeks and lips over and over.

"All right, let's do this then." Blake said, smiling. She sat up, and pulled Aria's dress off, kissing her lips tightly. Aria's arms were slender and long, and very light. Blake pressed his lips down on her creamy skin, Aria moaning as he kissed her on the neck. Blake pressed her down onto the bed, and began massaging her breast with one hand as he used the other to support his body as he kissed her lips. She moaned into his kisses, scratching Blake's back as she squirmed underneath him. Blake continued massaging her well-sized breasts, Aria moaning out in ecstasy.

"I'm going to cum!" Aria moaned, spraying her juices out onto the bed.

"Already?" Blake asked, shocked. "Wow, you were really sensitive…"

"Sorry about that, I stained the blankets…" Aria said, blushing.

"Don't worry, these sheets are about 95% stain…" Blake said, smiling.

"All right then!" Aria said, smiling. "She began rubbing her hand against Blake's dick, Blake moaning out."

Blake thrust his dick into her hand, Aria moaning as Blake continued sucking on her breast.

"All right, I'm going to cum too." Blake said, smiling, shooting his semen out onto her hand.

"Ah…" Aria said, smiling, holding her hand up to her mouth. She began sucking on each of her fingers, drinking the semen down. Once her hand was cleaned of semen, she rubbed it against the blanket, and smiled.

"Now then, master, please let me help you." Aria said, smiling, stroking Blake's dick a little more. She leaned down and encompassed Blake's dick in her lips, sucking on it.

"Ah, Aria, that's so good…" Blake moaned. He reached over and grabbed Aria's legs, pulling her pussy up to his mouth. "Let's see how you like this!"

Blake licked at Aria's pussy, Aria moaning out into his dick. She continued licking it inside of her mouth, moistening it with her saliva. She rubbed her breasts against his crotch, desperate to give Blake as much stimulation as she could. Aria sprayed her juices out over Blake's face, Blake drinking them down as he moaned from her licking and sucking his dick. Blake continued to thrust up inside of her throat, Aria moaning down onto it in an attempt to coax him to cum.

"I'm gonna cum!" Blake moaned out into her pussy, shooting his semen up inside of her mouth. Aria pulled her mouth off of his dick, moaning out as loud as she could.

"I'm going to cum too, master!" Aria moaned out, tears and sweat trickling down her face. She sat up on Blake's face, grinding her pussy against it as he licked at her inner walls and lightly nipped at her clitoris. She sprayed her juices across his face, pulling off of him, panting. She turned around and leaned towards his face, licking off the juices that plastered his face in a clear sticky coating.

"Thanks." Blake said, wiping his faces off on the sheets, turning to Aria. "So, what next?"

"I… I dunno…" Aria said, blushing, a cheerful smile on her face.

"How about this?" Blake asked, leaning over, running his tongue up her cheek, licking off her tears.

"Don't worry, whenever you feel like crying, I promise that I'll do that to your tears." Blake said, smiling.

"…That's supposed to stop me from crying?" Aria said, smiling coyly.

"You brat." Blake said, lightly hitting her on the head, the two laughing heartily.

"Now then, master, you asked what should we do now?" Aria asked, grinning. "Cause now we get to go all the way…"

"Sounds good to me." Blake said, smiling. "Lean back."

"Yes, master." Aria said, smiling, leaning back onto the bed, exhaling peacefully.

"Now then, let's do this." Blake said, smiling fiercely, inserting his penis inside of Aria, Aria's eyes opening wide in ecstasy as moans leaked from her mouth.

"I'm going to cum!" Aria moaned out in shock, clenching her pussy involuntarily, Blake thrusting into her tight, feathery pussy.

"Already?" Blake asked, shocked, continuing to thrust inside of her. "Wow, you really are sensitive!"

"Sorry…" Aria said, blushing.

"It's cool." Blake said, smiling, kissing Aria on the neck. He continued thrusting deep inside of her, driving himself further over the edge as Aria screamed out, clenching down on him even stronger, spraying juices onto his waist.

"I'm gonna cum, too…" Blake gasped out, thrusting into her pussy as he spurted semen inside of her, Aria moaning out loudly, sweat wiping down her body. Aria fell back on the bed, panting, spraying juices onto Blake. Blake collapsed onto Aria, panting, the two falling asleep.

* * *

So, how was that? Who's next?


	177. Chapter 177

Here's another chapter, with Shao! What will happen in this one?

Poke pimp: Yup.

Jj: All right, I'll keep it up.

Facebooc: Soon enough.

Potato: Thanks!

Nauran: …

Guest: Maybe.

Amalgam: Maybe.

CorruptedIcey: Yeah, I know.

Mr. Brandloyal: Yup, Shina.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 177

* * *

"Hey, Shao." Blake said, waking up. Shao was standing beside him, looking down at him.

"Ara ara, that's no fun." Shao said, holding her sleeve up to her mouth, covering her smile. "I was hoping that you would stay asleep a little longer so I could wake you up my way."

"What exactly _is_ your way?" Blake asked, smiling.

"Ara ara…" Shao said, smiling behind her sleeve. "I'm sorry, master, but I don't want to reveal trade secrets."

"That's okay." Blake said, smiling. "Now then, what should we do?"

"Simple." Shao said, holding her sleeve up to her mouth, smiling. "Please sit up, master."

"Um, okay…" Blake said, sitting up on the bed.

"Now, turn your legs this way, please, master." Shao said, smiling behind her sleeve. Blake turned towards her, hanging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Ara ara…" Shao smiled, draping a blanket over Blake's crotch and legs. "Now, we can begin."

Shao traced her sleeved hand across Blake's crotch, stroking his dick through the blanket. She slowly moved her hips, moving onto Blake's crotch, rubbing against his lap with her legs and hips, giving him a lap dance as she rubbed her breasts against his chest, licking his cheek. She pulled back, smiling sexily, and turned around, rubbing her small, tight ass against Blake's lap, Blake's dick raging hard at this point.

"Ara ara, it seems like you're quite a fan of my dancing, master." Shao said, turning her head back to Blake giggling.

Shao whirled around, and leaned down, rubbing her breasts against Blake's lap, pushing them against his hard dick, which was restrained beneath the blanket.

Shao noticed the blanket getting slightly wet from precum, and giggled.

"Ara ara, master, it seems like someone's a little _too_ excited…" Shao said, smiling. She moved her head towards the dick, and licked at the juices staining the sheets. Blake moaned out, rubbing the head of his dick against the sheets.

"Now then, master, let's do this…" Shao said, pulling back, licking her lips. She undid the top of her dress, letting it fall down to reveal her smooth, shining skin and supple breasts. She ran her hands up her hips, cupping her breasts, shaking them, and then raising them above her hands as she moaned. She strolled over to Blake sensually, and kneeled down at Blake's feet, pulling his legs open, licking at his dick once more. She enveloped her breasts over his dick, covered by the sheet, Blake thrusting his dick up into her breasts, grinding it against the sheets.

"I'm gonna cum!" Blake moaned out, the wet spot on the sheet suddenly spreading outwards, leaking out in a large circular pattern.

"Ara ara, master, time to do this…" Shao purred, licking her lips. She removed the blanket from his lap, and began licking at the semen that was coating the inside of it. She licked the blanket clean, leaving only wet patches that showed where the semen had stained it.

"I'm sorry, but please permit me to clean you." Shao said, smiling. She leaned down, and licked at his dick, wiping some of the backlash of semen off with her tongue. She continued licking around the head of the penis until it had been sufficiently cleaned, and then she moved on to the shaft, cleaning it as well. Once she had finished, she pulled back, smiling, and licked her lips.

"Master, please allow me to continued my dance." Shao purred, smiling. She removed the rest of her dress, and began moving fluidly against Blake's body, rubbing her breasts against his chest. She continued grinding against him as she looked at him in the eyes, smiling sultrily. Blake's dick was hard with desire, but Shao refused him entry into her pussy, pulling it away every time her tried to enter her.

"Ara ara, I'm sorry, master, but it's still too early to have sex with you." Shao said, licking some of the sweat off of his brow and off of his chest. "I still need to tease you some more…"

Shao pulled back, and began gyrating on Blake's dick, rubbing her hands over Blake's shoulders and chest, dry humping him until he would cum. Dry humping with lots of juices and liquids. Wet humping, actually. Humping. At this point she was just humping him.

Shao pulled him out of her cunt, and began licking her juices off of the shaft. She continued sucking his dick, moving down the shaft and licking at his balls, sucking the sweat off of them. She traced her tongue up the underside of the dick, and encompassed the head with her lips. She continued sucking on the head, slowly moving her warm lips down the length of the shaft to moisten it until it glistened with her spit.

"Ah, Shao…" Blake moaned, thrusting his dick up inside of Shao's mouth.

"Ara ara, are you ready to cum?" Shao asked, throwing her hair back, smiling. She encompassed Blake's dick with her mouth, pulling her hair back, letting Blake shoot his semen up into her mouth, Shao moaning out into the dick as she tasted his cum.

"Ah, exquisite…" Shao moaned, smiling. "Ara ara… Such a taste, I can't believe it. I love this taste…"

"Um…" Blake said, frowning. "Okay, that's nice. Anyways…"

"I know, I know..." Shao said, smiling evilly. "Ara ara, will you become able to have sex with me now?"

"Yes." Blake said, nodding, stoking his dick to get it hard.

"Ara ara, master, are you ready to sample this elegant body?" Shao asked, standing up, running her hands across her body. "Master, I can't wait to taste you…"

Shao moved fluidly over to Blake, and began grinding against his dick, coaxing it up to full size. She slowly reinserted his dick within her pussy, and began clenching down on his dick. She continued gyrating against his dick, squeezing down on it with her pussy walls. Blake moaned out as he thrust up into her smooth pussy, which clenched down on him in sync with her thrusting. She began moving against him, stroking his entire body with hers. She moved on him like an elegant dance, every motion, every movement, made to invoke feelings of ecstasy and pleasure from her master as she rode him for all she was worth. Even her hair moving around on her head was moving in a flowing motion, sweat landing around them. The sweat on their bodies mixed together as they continued their erotic dance.

"I'm cumming!" Blake moaned out, thrusting inside of her, shooting his semen up into her pussy as she clenched down on his shaft, cumming onto his dick as she continued to milk him of his semen as she continued her sensual dance on his lap. Soon enough, though, as her breath faded away and she pulled off, panting.

"Ara ara… Was that good for you, master?" Shao asked, collapsing beside Blake.

"Yes, Shao…" Blake said, losing consciousness.

* * *

So, who will be next?


	178. Chapter 178

So, this chapter has Shina, it should prove to be very… "shocking" to say the least.

Jj: Thanks!

Facebooc: Shina, actually.

TheLightningPunisher: Thanks!

Mr. Haziq: Yup!

CorruptedIcey: Nope.

Infinity-darkmage-Zarfeeeer: …Logic?

Guest: Thanks, and she will be.

Umbreon of Dawn: Yep, after Shina.

Mr. Brandloyal: Right, I meant that Shina would be after that chapter, so this one.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 178

* * *

"Master." Blake woke up to feel a shock of electricity course through his body. Not painful, just… stunning. Blake said up, shocked, and saw Shina standing there, smirking.

"Hello, master." Shina said, smiling. "Are you ready for our turn together? I'm sure it'll be a very shocking experience."

"No more electricity puns, please." Blake said, frowning.

"Kufufu…" Shina said, chuckling. "Now then, master, allow me to show you just what I can do."

Shina lowered her hand, and pressed it against Blake's hand, releasing electricity through her finger into his chest, sending a spark of electricity through his body. Blake gasped out in shock, as the electricity surged through his nerves and sending him into great pleasure.

"Ah, did that feel good, master?" Shina asked, smiling cruelly, sitting on the bed next to Blake. "Now then, how would you want to feel this? Would you like our sex to be gentle, or a little… rougher?"

"Gentle, please." Blake said, frowning.

"Ah, poor master…" Shina said, smiling, gently rubbing Blake's shoulders with her hands, smiling. "Unfortunately for you, it's not your choice. You should not be so cowardly, master, or else this unavoidable pain will not become pleasure."

"All right, Shina." Blake said, smiling. "I'll take anything you can throw at me."

"Ah, master…" Shina said, shivering happily. "That's precisely why I love you so much…"

"All right, Shina, what should we do now?" Blake asked, smiling. "Any plans for the night?"

"Oh, you bet I do, master." Shina said, smirking. "Let me show you just how skilled I am." Shina leaned down and pressed her lips gently against Blake's, Blake moaning out into the kiss.

"See? Even I can be gentle, master…" Shina purred, smiling. "Now then, let's get to it…" Shina leaned down and kissed him once more, before pulling back and sitting on his lap, smiling.

"Hold on there." Blake said, sitting up, pushing Shina down onto the bed. "I'm not that helpless, Shina."

"So, you have some feist in you, huh?" Shina asked, grinning. "Excellent, that's just what I like to see, master!"

"Great." Blake said, smiling. "Let me show you my feist then." Blake leaned down and kissed Shina's neck, Shina moaning as she felt Blake's lips on her skin. Suddenly, Blake felt electricity twitching against his lips, causing his lips to go slightly numb.

"Sorry master, but I can't let you take the initiative." Shina said, smirking. "After all, that wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

"Well, are we having sex or a discussion?" Blake asked, smirking.

The two laughed, and then looked at each other, smirking.

"Well then, let's get this party started…" Shina said, leaning in, kissing Blake on the neck. Blake let her do this, and rubbed his hand down her back, pressing it against her butt.

"Ah, yeah, that's the place…" Shina moaned out, trailing lower down Blake's body, planting kisses on his chest, stomach, and…

"That's enough." Blake said, pushing her off.

"Aw, but we were just getting to the fun part, master." Shina purred, smirking. "Come now, don't you want to feel my mouth down there?"

"Of course, but I think that you should feel good first." Blake said, smiling. "After all, you're going to all this effort, I should do my part." Blake leaned over, and removed the dark blue vest, unzipping the dress and letting it fall back to reveal Shina's pale white skin.

"Like what you see?" Shina challenged, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on her pretty face. She pulled her ponytail loose, and shook her head, letting her dark blue tresses fall down the sides of her face. Her red eyes seemed to shine with arrogance as she challenged Blake to touch her body.

"I must say I do." Blake said, nodding. "Let me show you just how much I like it." Blake leaned down and lightly planted a kiss just above her breasts. He moved up her smooth skin, planting kisses on her collarbone and neck, moving up to her lips. Her lips seemed to tremble in anticipation as Blake hovered centimeters away from them, and Shina moaned as Blake kissed her. Blake moved his tongue inside of her mouth, their tongues playing with each other as Blake's hand trailed down her body, rubbing against her chest with his hands, Shina moaning out even louder. His hand moved lower, and he slowly inserted one finger into her pussy, and got an electric shock in return.

"Damn…" Blake said, licking his finger to numb the pain.

"You don't think I would let you get an edge on me like that, do you?" Shina asked, smirking. She leaned down, and encompassed Blake's dick in her mouth. She began sucking on it with vigor, charging electricity through her mouth to stimulate the nerves, Blake moaning out and thrusting up into her mouth. Shina coated his shaft with her saliva as she tried to suck the semen out of him. Blake ran his hands through her smooth blue hair, and guided her mouth up and down his dick, coaxing her just the way he wanted her to suck on him.

Shina responded to Blake's guidance by increasing the voltage of electricity coursing through her mouth, Blake moaning out as he thrust inside of her, Shina moaning against his crotch as she licked around his shaft as best she could.

"I'm gonna cum!" Blake moaned, the electrical stimulus to much for him to withstand. He shot his semen out into Shina's mouth, Shina moaning out as she felt Blake ejaculate inside of her. Shina pulled back, smiling, and licked her lips. She continued licking his dick, cleaning it free of all semen. She pulled her mouth off, Blake's semen completely washed off and his dick bright and clean.

"Now then, master, are you ready for this?" Shina whispered, kissing Blake on the cheek. She pushed Blake down, and mounted him, pulling her pussy lips open. She slowly lowered herself onto his dick, moaning out in passion as she released electricity into his body, Blake moaning out.

"Ah, master, your dick feels so good…" Shina moaned, grinding against his dick as she clenched down her walls on his shaft, releasing another charge of electircty, Blake moaning out as she clenched her walls. Blake rubbed his dick along the inside of her pussy, hitting against the end of her pussy, Shina crying out in pleasure as sweat slowly moved down her body. Blake pressed his lips against hers, and began licking the sweat from her body as she continued to grind against him, discharging electricity into his body as she continued grinding against him. The two continued their moaning, as they approached the edge of their bodies.

"I'm cumming!" Blake exclaimed, the stimulus surging through his dick too much as he shot his semen up into Shina's pussy, Shina moaning out, cumming onto Blake's dick, releasing a surge of electricity out into his body, knocking him unconscious.

"Oops, sorry about that." Shina said, with a smile that stated she wasn't sorry in any way.

* * *

So, who do you think will cum next? Let's just see!

Heh.

Cum.


	179. Chapter 179

All right, everyone, here's another chapter! Review!

GodlikeLegendary: Well, it might be… It is…

Glaceon of Flames: Well, welcome back!

Mr. Brandloyal: Well, Lila and Lily already had their shot. So Momo is next!

Electrifry: I'm sure.

Facebooc: In what way?

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 179

* * *

"Ah, Momo, you're next?" Blake asked, sitting up. Momo was sitting next to him, a cheerful, if fake, smile on her face.

"Yes, master." Momo said, smiling. "I managed to beat Kira out for the race to have sex with you, at least, so I get to go before she does!"

"Why are you guys always competing?" Blake asked. Momo responded by sticking out her tongue, frowning.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that…" Blake sighed. "You guys should get along better, you know. I mean, weren't you guys friends? Didn't you guys spend like your entire childhood together?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Momo said, frowning. "But when I see her acting so big and cool, it's just so adorable that I can't help but tease and mock her…"

Momo shivered in happiness at the thought of Kira, and then smiled.

"You really are weird." Blake said, smirking.

"I'm not weird!" Momo huffed. "But whenever I defeat Kira at something, it just makes me so excited!"

"And that is REALLY weird." Blake said, nodding.

"Fine." Momo huffed, turning away, frowning. "Then maybe I won't have sex with you."

"Okay, I'll just call out Kira, then…" Blake said, reaching for his belt.

"NO!" Momo said, glaring at Blake. "Fine, I'll have sex with you first, then I can brag to Kira about it!"

"I guess winning means a lot more to you than it does to Kira." Blake said, laughing.

"Yeah, but Kira lets losing get to her a lot more than I do." Momo said, smirking. "Anyways… Allow me to show you my prowess…" Momo leaned down, and pressed her hand against Blake's mouth.

"What?" Blake mumbled through her hand.

"Lick it, please." Momo said, smiling. Blake licked her hand, and Momo moaned out, shocking Blake a little.

"What was that?" Blake asked, confused.

"I'm a Hydreigon…" Momo explained. "And our hands are erogenous zones…"

"Oh, wow…" Blake said, surprised. "Well then…" Blake grabbed her other hand, and slowly ran his tongue up her palm, coating it in some of his saliva. Momo was moaning at the sensation, and she pulled her hand away, shaking.

"Master, please, that's… That feels to good!" Momo moaned out, wiping her hand against the bed. Blake leaned in an planted a kiss on her, Momo's eyes opening in wide in surprise, before she closed them and began kissing back against Blake's mouth, Blake's tongue pushing against hers.

"Ah, master, I can't…" Momo moaned out, separating. "It feels… It feels so good…"

"So your mouth is an erogenous zone too, huh?" Blake asked, smiling. "Pretty cool, Momo. I guess your entire body is really sensitive, right?"

"Please, master, stop teasing me!" Momo huffed. "Otherwise, I'll get really mad!"

"And what happens when you get mad?" Blake asked, smiling.

"I get really, _really_ horny." Momo said, chuckling, staring at Blake adamantly. "So, do you want me to get angry, or…"

"I think this is the right answer." Blake said, smiling, leaning in, planting a kiss on Momo's lips lightly.

"Yup…" Momo said, nodding, a blush crossing her face. "That was the right answer, all right."

"Good." Blake said, smiling. He kissed her again, Momo moaning out in pleasure at the kiss. Blake slowly began removing her clothes, revealing her well rounded, curvaceous body. He rubbed against her breasts, Momo moaning out into his kiss even louder. Momo pulled back, and planted a kiss on Blake's neck, moaning out at the sensation.

"So even kissing is stimulating for you?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Yes…" Momo said, blushing. "Usually, touching people with my hands isn't _too_ bad, but kissing is a little… I guess… It feels really good, I can't withstand it…"

"So kissing sends a shockwave of pleasure through you, huh?" Blake asked, smiling. "That's really cute."

"Shut up." Momo huffed, turning away. "Anyways, I'm certain that I can make you feel really good, too!" Momo leaned down and wrapped her hand around Blake's dick, moaning out as she felt his warmth course through her hand. She continued to stroke his dick, her face red and flustered at the feeling of his dick getting harder within her hand.

"Oh man, you're so skilled…" Blake gasped out, thrusting his dick up into the fake hole created by her hand.

"It's so warm… And it feels so hard…" Momo said, blushing. "I think… I think I want to suck on it a little…"

"Well, go ahead." Blake said, smirking. Momo smiled at him, leaned down, and licked the head of his dick. She moaned out at the sensation of tasting Blake's dick, and pulled back her tongue, surprised.

"Wow, it feels…" Momo said, surprised.

"Weird, right?" Blake asked, smiling.

"It's a lot different than the last time I sucked on it…" Momo said, frowning. "It kind of feels like when I put it into my pussy, ya know?"

"…No." Blake said, shaking his head.

"Well, it does." Momo said, frowning. "Anyways, master, how did it feel for you?"

"Of course it felt good, silly." Blake said, smiling. "Your mouth was great!"

"Awesome!" Momo said, smiling. She encompassed Blake's dick with her mouth once more, and continued licking at it within her mouth, Blake moaning out as he felt her warm lips rub against it.

"I'm cumming…" Blake moaned out, shooting his semen up into Momo's mouth, Momo gasping out and pulling back, the semen hitting her on the face.

"Ah…" Momo said, blushing beneath the layer of white juice that coated her face. She reached up, and began scraping semen off of her face, moaning as she felt the texture of semen running against her fingers as she removed it. She began shaking it delight, placing the semen into her mouth. She began running the semen around within her mouth, and swallowed it.

"AH, it tastes so good…" Momo moaned. "I can't hold on any longer…" Momo pushed Blake down, and clenched onto his shoulders with her fingers, her knuckles whitening as blood began leaking out of Blake's shoulders. She slowly lowered herself down onto Blake's dick, moaning out in ecstasy. Her pussy was even more sensitive than her mouth, and it took all she had to keep from orgasming at insertion.

"Oh man, Momo, your cunt is so tight…" Blake gasped out, thrusting his dick up inside of her

"AH, master, it feels so much better than when I sucked on it! I can't even believe how much pleasure I'm feeling right now!" Momo moaned out, clenching her walls desperately on Blake's dick. "I can't hold on, it just feels too good!"

Blake was also reaching his edge. Her pussy seemed to have a mind of its own as it was constantly sucking and pushing against his dick, as though it was sucking on him of its own free will. The sensation was too much for him, and he reached his limit.

"I'm cumming…" Blake gasped out, shooting semen up into Momo's pussy. Momo clenched her pussy down on his dick as hard as she could, coaxing as much semen as possible up into her ravenous pussy. As she milked him of his juices, she found herself being pushed over the edge as well, till the point where she found herself cumming right alongside Blake. The two collapsed in a sweaty mess, exhausted and panting.

"I still… beat Kira…" Momo gasped out, smirking.

* * *

Yes, you did. But will Kira satisfy Blake better? Let us see…


	180. Chapter 180

All right, in this chapter, we continued to resolve the complex issues between Kira and Momo, while Kira fucks Blake.

Guest: Well, duh, of course it'll be Kira next.

Glaceon of Flame: Of course, they're a lot of fun, aren't they?

Mr. Brandloyal: Yeah, they did, a while back. And of course, you're right.

Sonicfan12: It's not actually that irritating.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 180

* * *

"Master!" Kira shouted, Blake's eyes opening to see her sitting on the bed next to him.

"Of course you would be next." Blake said, nodding.

"You had sex with Momo, right?" Kira asked, frowning.

"Yeah…" Blake said, nodding.

"…Was she bigger than me?" Kira asked, frowning.

"What?" Blake asked, confused. "Wait… what?"

"Her breasts. Were they bigger than mine?" Kira asked, glaring at Blake angrily with her fierce red eyes.

"Um…" Blake said, frowning. "I don't know, I haven't seen your naked chess since you were a Fraxure."

"All right, fine!" Kira exclaimed, glaring angrily at Blake. She removed her vest and unzipped her leotard, showing her large breasts to Blake.

"Well, I guess…" Blake said, frowning. "Maybe you're a little bigger?"

"Yes!" Kira exclaimed, cheering. "I won! I beat you, stupid Momo!"

"Kira, why are you so obsessed with beating Momo?" Blake asked, sitting up.

"Simple." Kira said, frowning. "I've known Momo a really long time, and she's a really strong person. I don't want to admit it, but she's really…"

Kira slammed her head against the wall in frustration.

"…Cooler than me…" Kira said, coughing out blood at having to say the words. "So, I always feel as though… As if… Like I have to try really hard to impress her, so she'll look at me a little nicer…"

Blake held his mouth, stifling a laugh.

_She's trying to impress Momo, while Momo is trying to make her fail? _Blake thought, holding his hand over his mouth. _There is such a flaw in that plan!_

"Are you mocking me?" Kira exclaimed, frowning. "How dare you!"

"No, no, it's just… I don't see your relationship getting any better." Blake said, frowning.

"She used to be so nice, but now…" Kira said, frowning. "It's like she's just trying to upstage me every step of the way."

"She is." Blake said, nodding?"

"Huh?" Kira asked, confused.

"…Never mind." Blake said, frowning. "Listen, just go out and talk to her about your feelings, you know, all that stupid girly stuff."

"But I'm not good at that…" Kira said, looking down, frowning. "I'm not good at sharing my feelings…"

"Yeah, you are!" Blake said, frowning. "What do you think you're doing now? You're sharing your feelings with me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Kira said, nodding. "All right, master, then I'll do that first off! Thank you so much for having faith in me, master!"

"Don't be silly, of course I would have faith in you." Blake said, smiling, scratching her head, Kira grinning cheerfully. "Anyways…"

"So, does that mean you like me more than Momo?" Kira asked, smiling, looking up at Blake hopefully.

"No, of course not." Blake said, frowning.

"Oh, so you like Momo more…" Kira said, looking down, clenching her fist.

"No, I don't!" Blake said, frowning. "You two are both my moemon, I don't love either one of you any more than the other! In my eyes, you're just as equal!"

"Really?" Kira asked, staring at Blake, smiling wildly, one of the first genuine non-threatening smiles he'd seen on her face. "Master, you really think that I'm just as amazing as Momo?"

"Well, yeah…" Blake said, nodding. Kira jumped onto him and held him tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"Now then, master, let's have sex!" Kira said, smiling. "And then I'll go talk to Momo about my feelings as soon as I finish having sex with you, okay master?"

"Yeah, sure." Blake said, nodding. "So, anyways, about having sex?"

"Yes?" Kira asked, smiling.

"Um, could we remove the arm swords and other blade things?" Blake asked, frowning. "That seems a little… dangerous."

"Oh, right!" Kira said, nodding. She removed the blades on her body, revealing her naked body.

"Come on, master, let me please you!" Kira said adamantly, staring at Blake. Blake, meanwhile, was staring at her smoking naked body. "I'm sure I can please you a lot better than stupid Momo! I swear I can finally beat her at something!"

"Okay, let's try to not be competitive, okay?" Blake asked, smiling.

"Not a chance!" Kira said, glaring at him. She leaned down, and slowly wrapped his dick around her breasts, getting him hard with the softness. She began moving her breasts up and down his dick as it got harder and stood straight, Kira running her tongue up the shaft.

"Ah, Kira…" Blake moaned, surprised that such a battle machine could have such a soft, feminine body. Blake reached down and stroked Kira's cheek, Kira blushing at the feeling.

"Hey!" Kira said, looking up from where her breasts were sandwiching his dick, confused. "What was that for?"

"Your cheek is so soft…" Blake said, tracing his hand down her face and along the rest of her skin. "And the rest of your skin is as well…"

"Well, um, thanks…" Kira said, blushing. Blake leaned down and grabbed her hands, slowly stroking them as they held her breasts, Kira's blush increasing in volume and redness as she continued to stroke his dick with her breasts.

"Ah, man, Kira, your breasts are so soft, and they feel so good, I can't stand it…" Blake moaned, thrusting his dick between her breasts.

"Master…" Kira moaned, licking at the head of his dick. She enveloped his dick with her mouth, and after moistening the head and shaft, she pulled back and continued to move her breasts over his dick, her breasts glistening with saliva and precum, as the Blake's dick continued to throb dangerously close to cumming at the tip.

"Damn…" Blake gasped out. "I'm going to cum…" Blake shot his semen out over Kira's breasts, Kira moaning out and rubbing the semen out over her breasts. She pushed Blake down on the bed, and mounted him, stroking his dick with her soft fingers. She moaned out and clenched her pussy in anticipation. She moved up and impaled herself on his dick, crying out in shock from the feeling of him penetrating her. She rubbed his dick with her pussy walls, moaning out as she felt the warmth within him surging through her body like lightning.

"Master…" Kira moaned out. "Does it… Does it feel good? Do I feel better than Momo?"

"Yes, it feels fine." Blake said, smiling. "You don't have to worry about being so competitive, Kira."

"But master, you're a chosen person, and you're so amazing, and since you already have Momo, I just think… you don't really need me…"

"But I do need you…" Blake said, thrusting his dick deeper into Kira's pussy, Kira moaning out in ecstasy as she felt warmth surge through her body.

"Ah, master, it feels so good!" Kira moaned. "I want your warmth even more, master!" Kira continued grinding against Blake's dick, his hard shaft stimulating her soft pussy walls as she rubbed against him in a desperate attempt to draw him to orgasm.

"I'm cumming!" Blake moaned out, thrusting much more erratically against Kira's pussy, Kira arching her back as she moaned, reaching orgasm as she clenched down fiercely on Blake's dick, draining him of his semen as she flooded her pussy on his shaft. Kira pulled herself off of him, and fell beside him, moaning, rubbing up against Blake.

"Man, you were pretty skilled…" Blake said, shocked.

"Better than Momo?" Kira asked, staring at him adamantly.

"It doesn't matter, remember?" Blake said, smiling.

"Better. Than. Momo?" Kira asked through gritted teeth.

* * *

They were totally, completely even, I'm just saying it right now. Anyways, now the final three are up!


	181. Chapter 181

So, in this chapter, Blake and Lara have sex with one another, Lara giving Blake her first time! What will happen? Let's find out! Review!

Guest 1: Yep.

Guest 2: Yes.

Nerka72: Thank you for your input. But I don't like it when people say "your story sucks, go read this story to get better" if you think that that story is better than mine, then go read that. I really am trying not to sound angry, but I'm not going to read the story. When that guy updates daily, I'll read those detailed lemons, but until then, I'll write how I write. Again, I'm not trying to sound angry, because I really appreciate the input you gave me, but I need the time to update daily.

Mr. Brandloyal: Lara next.

Poke pimp: Yes, good old rivalry…

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 181

* * *

Blake woke up, and saw Lara standing next to him, staring at him in silence.

"Lara…" Blake said, frowning. "So you're up, huh?"

"Yes." Lara said, nodding, staring at Blake. "It is finally my turn to have sex with you, master. It is my first time. I've been with you for so long, but you've never looked at me… Not the way you looked at Tara, or Shana, or any of the others…" Lara said, frowning. "I've worked so hard to try and get you to see me, but you never paid me the slightest glance. However, master, I will give you my first time, and will enjoy my night with you, now and forever."

Lara leaned down and gingerly planted a kiss on Blake's lips, pulling back. She leaned down and unzipped her dress, removing it from her body. She knelt over Blake, glowing brightly from the light of her six wings, causing her skin to glimmer slightly. Her skin was soft and smooth, and her breasts were well sized. Her small blue skirt covered her pussy and the tops of her thighs, preventing Blake from seeing her precious area as she straddled him. In front of her, his dick sprung up, throbbing fiercely. She looked coldly at Blake, and leaned down, wrapping a soft hand around his dick. She began stroking it, lightly at first, before increasing speed until she was jacking him off at fully force.

"What's the matter, master?" Lara asked, looking at Blake, smirking. "Are you upset that the child you've raised as your own has begun to pleasure your body?"

"Not really…" Blake said, smiling. "I mean, you're REALLY hot, and not just because you're a fire type. But I just never wanted to touch you because you still seemed like such a child. But now, you no longer resemble a child in any way. Your elegant figure, your burning spirit, and your flawlessly perfect body, no part of you even remotely resembles a child. You're now a perfect adult. Every last part of you… I wish to make it mine."

"Well, you are a sweet talker, aren't you master?" Lara asked, leaning close to Blake with half-lidded eyes, smiling. "Well then, please allow me to pleasure you with this 'adult' body of mine…" Lara kissed Blake on the lips, and continued jacking Blake off, Blake thrusting up into her hand as she rubbed against his shaft and head, Blake moaning into the feeling of her light fur gloves rubbing against his dick, the feeling of her warmth surging through his dick, tickling his shaft and nearly burning it.

"Ah, Lara, it feels so good…" Blake moaned out. "How can you be so skilled at this without having ever practiced?"

"Well, um…" Lara said, dropping the dick in her hands, her face turning red. "You know how Fumio and Ruru taught me how to fight?"

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding.

"Well, they also taught me how to masturbate, give head, and jack people off." Lara said, blushing. "They had me practice on things like tree branches and rocks and sausages and the like… So, I guess I'm really skilled at it, master…"

"Yeah, well, as long as you don't bite me like they did, I think that this will be pretty enjoyable." Blake said, smiling.

"…" Lara said, smiling cheerfully. She turned to the door. "HE DIDN'T GO FOR IT!"

"What the heck?" Blake asked, frowning. "Wait, are they outside?"

"…No." Lara said, shaking her head, frowning.

"Lara? Come on." Blake said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, yeah, they wanted to check up on me." Lara said, nodding.

Blake walked over to the door, and kicked it out, hitting the two in the face.

"She didn't peek in on you, so you shouldn't peek on her, got it?" Blake asked, glaring at the two.

"Okay, got it." Fumio said, smiling.

"Nice package, master." Ruru giggled, smiling.

"Go away." Blake said, closing the door on the two.

"…They won't be leaving." Blake said, turning back to Lara. Who was gone.

"That's alright, master…" Lara said, hugging Blake from behind, her warm breath tickling his ear. "It kind of turns me on for them to be listening in on us doing it…" Lara pushed Blake down to the ground and moved between his legs, wrapping her lips around his dick, her mouth warming up the shaft even more than the heat it was feeling from Blake's desire to cum. She continued sucking on the shaft, moistening it with her warm saliva, his entire dick radiating warm heat as he felt her mouth cover his hard-on, Blake thrusting deeper into her warm mouth. He grabbed onto her scarlet red hair, and guided it down his dick even faster, Lara granting him permission to basically use her mouth as a pussy as he thrust inside of it. However, she continued to raise the temperature around his dick, to the point where he felt like his semen was boiling from it, the heat so stimulating on his body, that he shot his semen out into her mouth.

"Ah, master, it tastes so good…" Lara moaned, moving the semen around in her mouth, smiling. "The taste of warmed over semen… It's delicious… I love it… This was the taste I've been missing for so long?"

Lara swallowed it, smiling, and leaned down, licking around Blake's dick until she had cleaned it of the semen.

"Man, I just can't get enough of this…" Lara moaned out, smiling. She climbed up onto Blake, and knelt down over his dick, and slowly, surely, impaled herself on it.

"Ah…" Lara cried out in pain, feeling her hymen being pierced by his dick. Blood trickled down his dick, and her body began to overheat from the ecstatic feelings coursing through her body. Lara began grinding against Blake's dick, sweat trickling down her body. Suddenly, the sweat began evaporating, turning into steam from the sheer rise in body temperature Lara was feeling, heat surging through her. She continued grinding desperately against Blake's dick, intent on draining his dick of all heat and fluids in order to boost her own feelings of pleasure. Her pleasure continued to rise greatly with each thrust of Blake's dick, piercing her deep inside of her body as she clenched down on him, her juices spraying out desperately as she tried to drive herself to orgasm. Blake started thrusting his dick with more rhythm, striking against her g-spot and coaxing more moans out of Lara, Lara shaking with delight as she came over Blake's dick. But Blake wasn't finished yet, as he continued to thrust deeper into her body.

Blake continued thrusting repeatedly against her body, Lara moaning out in ecstasy from the feeling of being hit in the g-spot so quickly after orgasm.

"I'm cumming…" Blake grunted, shooting his semen up into Lara's pussy, driving her to one last orgasm, Lara collapsing onto Blake, her body surprisingly dry considering the passionate sex they had just had. I guess it pays to be a fire moemon.

"I love you, master." Lara said, kissing Blake on the cheek. "I've loved you since I first saw you. I'm so happy you were the first person I had sex with."

"I love you too, Lara." Blake said, smiling. "You know, just as much as my other moemon."

"Then they die." Lara said, smiling.

"Huh?" Blake asked, only half listening.

"Nothing." Lara said, smiling cheerfully.

* * *

So, will Lara go through with her plan to kill Blake's other moemon? And more importantly, who do you think will be next?


	182. Chapter 182

So, here's another chapter, with Shana! Review!

TheLightningPunisher: You are right.

Guest 1: Yep.

Guest 2: Nope.

Nerka72: Ah. I apologize then. I just assumed that based on what I read. And I have no idea what kind of story the one you recommended is, because I haven't actually tried to find it. Once again, I apologize for my statements.

Glaceon of Flames: Well, not all of them.

MickDunD: Yes. Yes she is.

Mr. Brandloyal: …Maybe.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 182

* * *

"Hello, master…" Shana said, bowing to Blake as he sat up. "It is time for me to have sex with you."

"Um, why are you wearing that armor again?" Blake asked, frowning.

"It is very powerful and elegant." Shana explained, smiling. "Because of that, I use it when in combat to increase my defensive power."

"Well, can you take it off?" Blake asked, frowning. "I mean, you're really cute, so you shouldn't wear it."

"Well, since I at least managed to beat Tara in having sex with you, I guess I will." Shana said, smirking. She removed her armor, standing before Blake in her Japanese robes.

"So, what else would you like me to take off, master?" Shana asked, smiling. "I could take off anything you want me to."

"No, this is good for now." Blake said, smiling. "You see, I have a question for you, Shana."

"Yes?" Shana asked, smiling.

"Why do you hate Tara so much? I mean, you guys have pretty much grown up together, and you act like you're mortal enemies. I just don't understand it."

"Because she's first." Shana said, frowning. "She was the first moemon you had, and because of that, she'll always be the most important to you."

"And that's why you hate her so much?" Blake asked, frowning. "Because you think I like her more than you?"

"No." Shana said, shaking her head. "Because no matter how hard I try and work to impress you, and prove myself as superior, she still believes that she is the most important to you. And because of that, I cannot stand her. As long as she holds onto that foolish pride and arrogance, I cannot and will not ever like that woman."

"I see." Blake said, nodding. "Still, I wish you two would get along. I mean, you're practically sisters, right?"

"Master, I'm guessing you have no idea what sisters are supposed to act like." Shana said, a small smile on her face. "Anyway, master, I'll please you if you wish for such a thing. Anything I can do to assist you and show you just how much I can please you, so you won't have to have that stupid girl please you anymore."

"Shana, I don't know what you're talking about, but I can't just give up on Tara because you want me all to yourself." Blake said, staring at her, frowning. "I won't give up on her because you want me to, and I won't give up on you because she wants me to. I've know you two for the longest, and I can't even imagine not having either of you around anymore, understand?"

"Yes…" Shana said, nodding. "However, master, I shall continue to show you just how much use I can provide you with, master."

Shana slowly crawled up to Blake, smiling, kissing him on the lips gingerly. She gestured for Blake to turn around, Blake turning around and leaning down on the bed, his naked back before Shana.

Shana slowly lowered her hands and gingerly massaged Blake's shoulders, Blake moaning out at the feeling of Shana gently caressing his skin, a feeling that was so relaxing he couldn't even believe it.

"Ah, man, that feels so good…" Blake said, smiling. "Wow, Shana, you're so skilled at this…"

"Yes." Shana said, nodding. "I've practiced this so long in order to better please you, master. Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes…" Blake said, nodding. "It feels so amazing…"

"Almost as good as sex?" Shana asked, smiling, her hands trailing from his shoulders to his waist, rubbing on the back of it, and moving back up his back. She held her hands up, creating a sphere of water in her hands. The water spread across Blake's back, and she placed her hands onto the water, and rubbed it against Blake's back with her hands, he moaned out in pleasure at the feeling of her massaging fingers.

Shana soothed Blake's body, herself getting soothed by listening to his moans.

"Ah, master, it sounds like you're ready to begin actually having sex." Shana whispered into his ear. "I too, am ready." Shana removed her hands, Blake turning around and seeing Shana kneeling beside him, fully naked. She stared at Blake and smiled, kissing him on the cheek. She moved back to let Blake see her naked body, revealing her slim, athletic figure and well-sized breasts, unrestrained by the armor she had been wearing. Her skin was completely flawless, and seeing her standing there was absolutely stunning, seeing her beauty like that.

"Wow…" Blake said, stunned. "You look amazing…"

"Yes, I know." Shana said, smiling. She leaned towards Blake, and wrapped her hands around his dick, which had been nice and relaxed until that moment, and began stroking his shaft. She coaxed him up to size slowly but surely with steady strokes, until he was nice and hard. She continued her stroking, and held her other hand up, creating another sphere of water. This one she wrapped around his dick, Blake moaning at the sensation of water swirling and kneading around his dick in such a deliberate manner, accompanied by the stroking of his dick with her soft hand.

"Ah, this feels so good…" Blake moaned out, thrusting into her hand. "I can't help it… I'm going to cum…"

"Yes, that's right, master…" Shana said, staring Blake in the eyes. "Please, continue what you're feeling."

"This feels so good…" Blake moaned out. "I can't hold it in anymore…" Blake shot his semen up into the water, filling the water with his milky semen.

"Ah, not bad, master." Shana said, smiling. She removed the aqua sphere from his dick, and tossed it at the wall, the sphere shattering into water droplets.

"Now then, it's time to sample you, master." Shana said, smiling, looking into Blake's eyes as she climbed on top of him. Blake ran his hand through her silver hair, and Shana smiled once more.

"I am eternally grateful for beating Tara to this opportunity." Shana said, smiling. She lowered herself down onto Blake's dick, and arched her back, moaning. Blake thrust into Shana's warm pussy, surprised at how wet she was.

"Wow, you really are wet!" Blake said, surprised. "How can you be this wet? You must have gotten really turned on by that massage."

"No, of course not!" Shana said, blushing. "It's just… I'm a water type, so of course my pussy is wet! And that isn't sweat, because this doesn't feel good! It's just… MY skin is wet because I'm a water moemon."

"You know, this side of you is really cute." Blake said, smiling. "It's a lot like Tara, you know?"

"Shut u-oooAH!" Shana moaned as she felt Blake hit her g-spot, sending her over the edge. She clenched her walls tightly on Blake's dick, and sprayed her juices out onto his lap like a fountain. Her walls continued to rub against him, coaxing semen out as he reached his orgasm. Blake pushed her backwards onto the bed, and began thrusting inside of Shana even faster, taking control. Shana tried hard to keep a straight face, but it was no use. Blake thrust deep inside of her, and began to increase his pace as he started to reach the edge.

"Damn, Shana, you feel so good inside…" Blake moaned, thrusting even deeper inside of her, the moans emanating from her mouth a symphony to his movements as he rubbed their sweaty bodies together, Blake thrusting deep inside of her one last time, shooting his semen up inside of her, Blake falling backwards, exhausted.

"Did I tire you out to much for Tara?" Shana asked, smirking.

"…Maybe…" Blake said, nodding.

"Well, just relax, and I'll give you a massage to get you re-energized." Shana said, smiling.

"Wow, you'd do that for Tara?" Blake asked, shocked.

"I-It's not like I'm doing it for her sake or anything!" Shana exclaimed, embarrassed.

* * *

So, Shana really is a tsundere. So, now it's up for Tara! I wonder what she'll do next?


	183. Chapter 183

Well, apparently my story has been reported. I don't know what will happen, and I don't know if it'll be taken down or not. If it does get removed, that simply means it was meant to be taken down. So, I'll say this now. Thank you for all your support through my stories, and if this doesn't get taken down, I look forward to writing more. Anyways, thank you for all your support, and I hope that this story doesn't get removed. You all reviewing this story are the best things about writing, and I hope to do more writing for you all in the future. I wish to continue writing, and I hope that you all wish to continue reading! So long!

TheLightningPunisher: Steel.

Chocoguy12: Yes!

LU Jake: So, you've reported me. I shall wait for fanfiction's decision, and we'll see what will happen.

Mr. Brandloyal: Sorry, Willow won't be having sex next.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 183

* * *

"Hello, master." Blake woke up, finding himself tied to the bed. Vines dug into his wrists and the thorns cut into his skin, to the point where it hurt just to move. "What the heck?"

"Master." Tara walked out of the shadows, smiling cheerfully. It was not a smile Blake wanted to see on her face.

"Tara?" Blake asked, shocked. "Why am I tied up?"

"Because, master, I finally get you all to myself." Tara said, holding up her hand, a whip made of vines emerging from her sleeve. She cracked her whip over his head, and looked down at him, smiling wickedly.

"Now then, master, it's been quite a while since we last had sex…" Tara said, licking her lips. "I wonder if you can still satisfy me."

Tara brought her whip down on Blake's stomach, Blake crying out in pain.

"Aw, you can't react like that…" Tara said, frowning. "You need a little more endurance if we're going to make it through this sex in one piece, understand?"

"Seriously?" Blake asked, a little frightened by what she was saying.

"Yes, master." Tara said, licking her lips. She sat down on the bed next to Blake, running a gloved hand across his chest, smiling. She stroked his cheek gently, and then brought her hand across his face sharply, Blake crying out in shock.

"Oh, poor master…" Tara purred, running her tongue up the red mark on his cheek, smiling. She moved her hand down his chest, stroking his stomach, and then grabbing his dick. She clenched her hand down on his dick with far more force than was necessary, Blake screaming out as she clenched his balls in pain.

"Ah, master, how was that, did it hurt?" Tara cooed, smiling. She moved down to his dick, and kissed the head lightly.

She pulled backwards, and slowly removed one of her shoes. She stuck out her foot gently, placing it before Blake's mouth. She leaned back on the bed, and slowly rubbed her toes against his face.

"Kiss my foot, master." Tara purred, smiling. Blake slowly kissed the heel of her foot, Tara moaning out slightly.

"Ah, yes, that's right, master…" Tara moaned out. "Continue worshipping my foot, look at me, only me! Suck on me so hard, as I am your goddess!"

Blake began sucking on her toe, each one individually. She lowered one gloved hand down to her pussy, and began rubbing her pussy roughly, staining the green cloth with her juices as she masturbated, pleasure at forcing her master into subservience coursing through her body. Suddenly, just before she came, she pulled back.

"There, you see?" Tara asked, pulling back her outstretched foot. "That wasn't so bad, was it master?" Tara stepped back and pulled herself off the bed, smiling. "Admit it, you liked serving me like that, didn't you master? You like how it made you feel, that for once, you were no longer in control…"

Tara ran her hands down her body, blushing in joy. "The joy of dominating someone like you, master, I can't even hold it in. It just feels so amazing!"

"Master…" Tara said, crawling over Blake's body, looking him straight in the eyes. "I want you to always remember something."

"Yeah?" Blake asked, smiling.

"I'm sure you know, that I'm not exactly the best person at admitting my feelings…" Tara said, looking away, blushing. "I say things, and I do different things than what I mean…" Tara looked away, blushing.

"Listen, right now, when I'm dominating you, controlling you…" Tara said, placing a hand on each side of Blake's head. She looked at Blake with emotion blazing in her eyes. "It's the only time when I can be honest. Master… I love you. I love you now, and I will always love you. No matter what I say in the future, whatever I do in the future, I want you to remember me, this me, and remember that I love you and I will always love you. Please master… Can you do this for me?"

Tears fell on Blake's face, Tara pressing her trembling lips against Blake's. The lay there for a long time, not escalating the kiss, just enjoying the embrace of each other.

Tara pulled back, panting.

"Master…" Tara said, her evil smile returning. She swung her hand across Blake's face, Blake crying out in pain. Tara pulled back, smiling evilly, and massaged her gloved hands against his chest. She swung her whip down on Blake's chest, Blake crying out in pain. She continued to whip Blake, her face flushed with excitement all the while as she touched herself with joy.

"I'm cumming!" Tara moaned out, spraying her juices over Blake's lap as she whipped him once more, Blake's body covered in long red lines. Tara looked down at Blake, panting, her face flushed a bright red.

"Ah, master…" Tara said, looking down at Blake, blushing in sadness, her hair messy and her face flushed. "I'm sorry… Please, allow me to make it up to you…" Tara leaned down and ran her tongue up Blake's chest, massaging the red marks with her tongue, soothing him back to health. "Master, does it feel good?"

"Yes…" Blake said, desperate to feel some relief from the pain.

"Good." Tara said, smiling. She slowly stuck a gloved finger up Blake's ass, Blake moaning out in pleasure, his dick sticking up full and hard. She moved over towards Blake, and pulled her dress up, revealing her pussy. She lowered her pussy down onto Blake's dick, moaning out in shock as she felt pleasure shoot up her body. She clenched down on Blake's dick tightly, scratching her fingers down his skin, Blake crying out in pain as he felt her nails scratch his skin. She continued grinding against his dick, her moist walls scraping against his shaft, Blake moaning out as he thrust deeper into her pussy, his dick throbbing intensely inside of her. Their eyes met as sweat trailed down their bodies, and their joining was unbelievably ecstatic.

"Master…" Tara moaned, looking at Blake, blushing. "I love you! I love you so much! I'm going to cum, master! I'm going to cum!"

"Me too…" Blake gasped out, thrusting his dick even deeper into Tara's tight pussy, spraying his semen out into her pussy, Tara's greedy pussy sucking it up greedily as she clenched down on him even tighter, spraying her juices onto Blake's lap. The two looked at each other, smiling warmly.

"I love you, master." Tara said, falling onto Blake.

"I love you too." Blake said, smiling, the vines trailing from his hands. He wrapped his arms around Tara, and the two drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

So, you can consider this as the final chapter if this story gets removed. If not, I have much more to bring. So until next time, I hope to see you all again.


	184. Chapter 184

I have to say, seeing all the people review this story out of concern and worry about my story being removed, it honestly touched me. You all worrying about me reminded me why I started writing in the first place, to please other people. I am so grateful to you all, and I shall continue writing this story, even if all my stories are removed and my account is deleted. The power to change the world is a revolution!

Jj: Thank u for all your support.

Poke pimp: Oh, yes.

Chocoguy12: Thank you for all your support.

Waffle lover 3: Waffles are just pancakes trying to look dignified and fancy.

Guest 1: Thank you for all your support. And I will always keep writing.

Guest 2: Thank you for all your support.

Aceswild13: Thank you for all your support.

Amalgam: Thank you for all your support.

Guest 3: I don't know.

Leafeon of Flame: I know, it hurts.

XR3DX: Thank you for all your support.

GodlikeLegendary: Thank you for all your support.

Mr. Brandloyal: Thank you for all your support.

Charmander: Thank you for all your support.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 183

* * *

"It's time, my sister…" Thunder crackled high in the sky above a beach.

"Yes, time for our revival…" Strong winds blew across the beach, kicking up tidal waves.

Rain fell on Castelia City for a long time. It hit the ground like bullets, splashing up small waves in the puddles. It seemed as though the rain would never end.

"So, I bet you enjoyed yourself." Willow said, smirking. Blake walked down into the lobby of the hotel, Willow and Lulu sitting at one of the tables. Tara walked down with him, his remaining moemon on the ground, glaring at her enviously.

"Yup." Blake said, smiling. "Anyways, any ideas about what we should do now?"

"Yeah, one." Willow said, nodding. "I want to do more research on Rin. If she really is this moemon called Victini, I want to find out more about her."

"Victini…" Blake said, frowning. Suddenly, he knew what to look for.

"Liberty Garden." Blake said, frowning. "That is the birthplace of Victini. If there's something that can tell us about Rin, it would be there. Blake tried to focus his thoughts, and saw what looked like a large stone tablet standing in the center of a field, ancient writing scribbled on it. Blake held his head and collapsed, Tara and Shana catching him before he hit the ground.

"Yeah, there's a stone tablet or something there…" Blake said, frowning, standing up. "That's all I can see right now…"

"How did you…" Willow asked, stunned.

"That's the 'Truth' isn't it?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"I-I guess…" Blake said, nodding.

"I thought so…" Lulu said, frowning. "Listen, Blake, Willow, you two can use my boat to get there if you want. Liberty Garden is on an island, after all…"

"How do you know?" Willow asked, frowning.

"I went there once…" Lulu said, frowning. "With Aurore. It's… a long story." After preparing for the rain with a few ponchos, Lulu led the two to the docks, and gestured towards a sleek black boat. The waves crashed against the dock fiercely, though the water wasn't rough enough to provide trouble for their journey."

"Technically it belongs to Aurore, but he gave it to me…" Lulu said, frowning. "Good luck. Blake, I'll take good care of your moemon, so don't worry."

"Wow, it is raining…" Blake said, looking up at the dark sky.

"I wouldn't recommend going out in this weather." Lulu said, frowning.

"Come on, I'm immortal, what's the big deal?" Willow asked, frowning.

"I guess that settles it." Blake said, shrugging.

"Wait!" Tara and Shana ran down to the dock, panting, soaking wet. "Master, take us with you!"

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

"You still need our help, right?" Shana asked, frowning. "We want to lend it."

"Yeah!" Tara said, nodding.

"Me too!" The two turned around to see Aria standing behind them, her feathers and hair matted from the rain. Mini was standing next to her, also soaked, nodding vigorously.

"Hey, you guys can't forget about us!" Shina ran up to the group, followed by Lara, who looked like she was about to drown from the rain hitting her body. In fact, steam seemed to be emanating from her skin.

"Guys!" Blake said, surprised.

"Hey, we're your strongest team, right?" Tara asked, smirking, Shana nodding at her supportively.

"All right." Lulu said, nodding. "I'll look after the others. You can leave them to me, don't worry."

"Thanks." Blake said, smiling. He and Willow got onto the boat, Willow standing at the wheel while he stood on the deck. Blake returned his six moemon to their moeballs, and Willow started the boat. In seconds, they were racing across the water.

The boat shot across the water towards the island, Willow following the direction Blake gave her.

Suddenly, Blake became silent.

"Blake?" Willow asked, turning around, frowning, pulling the boat to a stop. The wind began kicking up, and thunder began crashing around them.

"I can hear it…" Blake said, his eyes glazed over. He walked out into the rain, staring at the water from the edge.

Come…

"Blake!" Willow shouted at him, shielding herself from the blustering winds for a second. Blake's body began crackling with electricity, and he disappeared into nothingness.

"BLAKE!" Willow shouted.

Blake woke up, standing inside of a strange hallway. It seemed to be made out of old blue stones, and stretched out in both directions.

"The hell?" Blake said, looking around, frowning. "Where am I?" Suddenly, Blake turned his head. An orange light was coming towards him from the darkness. The orange light stepped out of the shadows, and Blake saw what exactly it was. The orange light was actually an orange flame, blazing on a torch. And the holder of the torch was someone Blake would never have expected.

"Lucifer?" Blake asked, shocked.

"Great, it's you." Lucifer said, frowning. "What are you doing here, Blake?"

"I don't know." Blake said, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure." Lucifer said, frowning. "I think it's because you're here, Blake."

"What?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Nothing! Shut up!" Lucifer shouted, glaring at Blake.

"Right, got it." Blake said, nodding, gulping at her piercing glare.

* * *

So, why are Lucifer and Blake the only ones there? Who knows? Again, thank you all.


	185. Chapter 185

So, once again, I have no idea if or when my account will be terminated. Until that happens, I shall continue to update my stories, and I hope you shall continue to enjoy them. I hope the fanfiction will decide not to remove my stories and delete my account, but if they do then I'm not sure this website is really where I want to upload my stories. If I'm deleted, I'll probably be moving to adult fanfiction. However, I have no choice. I will release the Kraken. (Lauren) She gave me some advice for addressing LU Jake. Anyways, thank you!

Guest: Not yet.

Glaceon of Flame: I doubt it.

Lucario Trainer: Thank you.

Guest 2: Indeed.

Aceswild13: I don't know why, but we'll see if it gets removed.

TheLightningPunisher: Thank you, all of you.

Rainbow: Thank you.

Chocoguy12: Yes.

Amalgam: I hope so as well.

Charmander: I will.

LU Jake: So that's why. Interesting… So you reported it because it is a violation. Still… I must wonder what you have to gain from reporting it. However, there is one thing. You state that you're a part of Critics United, and yet a direct quotation from the FAQ section states "No CU member leaves anonymous reviews. It is unfair to leave a review that may leave the author with questions and not leave a way for them to get in touch with the author who wrote the review." And the House Rules and Newbie's Guide of the Literate Union clearly states "You must be signed in when submitting reviews under the LU flag. This is the only way we can keep track of you (yes, we know our members' accounts very precisely), can avoid the troll!reviews and an author should have a way to contact you for some further information." So by seeing you review anonymously, I assume that you are either simply borrowing the name from large groups in order to seem big, or are ignoring the rules of your Unions while at the same time attacking me for ignoring the rules of fanfiction, which just makes me laugh. Please, post your criticisms using your actual profile, in accordance with Critics United policy and Literate Union policy. Have a nice day. : )

I found it: Understood. However, pornography is such an obscure word.

Mr. Brandloyal: Indeed she does.

Zyphex: Thank you.

Blake's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 185

* * *

"God, how long does this hallway go for, anyway?" Lucifer complained, glaring around angrily. "I mean, how long have we been walking for, anyway?"

"No one said you had to come." Blake sighed, frowning. "Why are you following me, anyway?"

The two were walking down the long hallway, in a direction Blake had arbitrarily decided.

"Well, you can't really expect me to stay here all by myself, can you?" Lucifer asked, glaring coldly at Blake.

"…Yeah, I can." Blake said, nodding. "You're really strong, you know."

"Hmph, fine, if that's how you're going to be, then you can just go on by yourself." Lucifer said, frowning.

"…Will do." Blake said, nodding, walking down the hall.

"Hey, you can't leave me here!" Lucifer exclaimed, irritated. She stormed after Blake, glaring at him.

"What is it?" Blake asked, frowning, turning around to Lucifer. "Listen, I know a lot about controlling women, dealing with Tara and Shana, so don't think you…"

"Silence." Lucifer held her hand to Blake's throat, glaring at him icily. "Do not think you can address me in such a way, human. Someone a weak as you to address me with such formality is the biggest wound to my pride. And if someone insults my pride…"

"What?" Blake asked, frowning. "You can't kill me. Your leader won't let you, remember?"

Lucifer twitched in frustration, showing Blake he was right.

"I thought so." Blake said, Lucifer lowering her grip. "Listen, I know we don't like each other, but do you think we can work together, at least for the sake of getting out of here?"

"…Sure." Lucifer said, nodding, her expression softening slightly. "Anyways, while we're walking is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Why do you work for Morning Star?" Blake asked, frowning. They had begun walking once more, heading in the same direction as before.

"Oh, that's easy!" Lucifer said, smiling. Her expression had turned bright now, a direct contrast from her cold glare. She seemed to positively bubble with happiness at getting to talk about her beloved master. "Master is really amazing! Master created me, and the others!"

"Created?" Blake asked, shocked, turning around to Lucifer in surprise. "But that's…"

"Impossible?" Lucifer asked, her expression turning cold as she smirked. "Nothing is impossible. Asmodeus, Belphegor, Satan, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Mammon and myself were created as weapons for acting out masters will."

"But to create you seven…" Blake said, frowning. "That would require an immense power… I guess Morning Star really is supported by those deities."

"Yes, of course." Lucifer said, smiling confidently. "And I am pinnacle of masters hard work, a true masterpiece. Master created me first, and I am the only one to receive a blessing by the gods and become the embodiment of their will."

"You mean like my moemon?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Yes…" Lucifer said, frowning. "And it's concerning. Master stated that the seven deities would fight together under the same flag, but you possess six of the seven, leaving the only one remaining outside of your influence being me…"

"And here we are." Blake said, nodding.

"Yes…" Lucifer said, frowning. "However, my loyalties are to my master. My pride could not stand serving you at this point."

"To command such respect from someone like you…" Blake said, frowning. "Who on earth can Morning Star be?"

"Oh, don't worry." Lucifer said, smiling. "Master is someone very close to you, I assure you."

As they finished their walking, the two arrived at a large chamber. The chamber was magnificent. It was styled like a massive coliseum, the walls coated completely in crystal. Standing in the center of the chamber was a massive podium, with three pillars sticking out of it. One pillar formed of solid bedrock, a second formed of wood, and the final one made of a sleek metal.

_I'm here… Release me…_

"Did you hear that?" Blake asked, looking around, frowning.

"No idea. How am I supposed to know what your paranoid delusions sound like?" Lucifer asked, frowning.

Blake walked towards the steel pillar, and saw something sticking into a small stone in front of it. It was the hilt of an old sword.

_Pull free the sword…_ The voice whispered in Blake's ear. Blake reached down and wrapped his hands around the sword hilt, and pulled it free from the stone, releasing a shockwave of light.

"Lauren…" Lulu said, glaring at Lauren, who was hovering in front of her as a spirit. "You took over my body… You sent them to Liberty Garden… Why?"

"In due time, my other self." Lauren said, smiling, disappearing.

* * *

So, this is the official ending of this story. Not just because it might be removed, this is legitimately where I planned to end it. Don't worry, my next story will be the sequel, which will be certain to follow guidelines of fanfiction dot net.


End file.
